Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost
by lauree2220
Summary: Third in the"Century" series. Main characters include Methos/Adam, Duncan, Amanda, Richie and original main character named Beth.
1. Default Chapter

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:   
This is the 3rd in a series of stories beginning with TO SECURE A CENTURY and AS THE CENTURY BEGINS.   
Each story builds upon the previous. If you would like a link to my doc files for easier reading, I will be happy to send it to you or you can click on my username and follow the links to the previous 2 stories. I've made some changes to the original chapters in my doc files that I haven't taken the time to upload on this site … (cleaned up some punctuation, filled in some gaps, but the plot and characters remain the same) I do this for fun and have a loose style of composition, however I am making an effort to standardize a little more. For me it is mainly about a place to escape, enjoy my characters and create a plot that hopefully readers will find interesting. **(And did I mention I thrive on feedback? LOL)**

****

ENJOY!

CENTURY 3: Era of Innocence … Lost ****

Chapter 1

"NO!" two year old Ryan stomped her little foot and crossed her chubby arms as she glared up at her sister.

"Ryan" her father cautioned the little girl. "If you want to sit in Daddy's lap, then there is plenty of room for both you and your sister." He moved the storybook to the hand holding four year old Cassie, who looked nervous that she might lose her position. Cassie wrapped her arms around Adam's neck in an effort to remind him that she didn't want to get down.

Beth shook her head and gave Adam an "I told you so" look from behind their obviously jealous tot's head.

"Want her to MOVE!" Ryan insisted, her lip sticking out even further as she pouted.

"Want her to MOVE!" Joey repeated as he sat on the floor, not really paying attention to his sister's tantrum as much as using her words to accelerate the pretend motor of the little car he was running across the pattern of the braid rug in front of his Father's chair. "Move move move MOVE!" his little voice taking on the sound of a revving engine.

Adam couldn't help the flicker of amusement in his eyes as he heard Joey's assessment of yet another one of Ryan's dramatics. It seems her twin was learning to simply ignore her and continue with his games. Unfortunately he couldn't do the same. The little dark haired, dark eyed darling was becoming more of a handful every day.

Almost from the day she was born she was fiercely attached to her Daddy. More than once Beth had been forced to hand the child over for feeding when she refused to nurse. It had been emotionally frustrating for Beth, but thankfully Joey had been more than happy to take all his mother's attention at feeding time. Finally Beth resigned herself to the fact that it was more important for Ryan to eat than to feel badly that it wouldn't be from her hand. The baby began taking a bottle almost exclusively from Adam when she was only two months old.

Thankfully by the time the baby was six months old and Adam was set to begin teaching History at one of the universities in Nashville for the Spring Semester, Ryan would take a bottle from her Grandpa or Uncle Richie. She definitely preferred the male gender.

Her sister Chris and both sister-in-laws had cautioned Beth about giving into the little girl's demands, but she had brushed it off at first. Adam loved all of the children dearly, and having Ryan so attached to him she thought would give him a measure of the bond she enjoyed with Cassie and now Joey. It wasn't until after the twin's first birthday that the situation began to give her cause for worry. By that time, unfortunately, it was difficult to break the habit of allowing Ryan's attachment to her father to rule their daily activities.

It was hard for Adam to be cross with the little girl for simply loving him so much, but when his eyes met Beth's, he knew he needed to hold his ground. It would be easier if he had to correct her for grabbing a toy or touching something she wasn't supposed to. When it came to that kind of discipline … he handled it like a pro. This obvious jealousy though was more difficult to manage. 

"I'm afraid if you don't want to sit on my other knee, then you will have to listen to the story from down there." he sighed, holding his hand out to welcome her into his lap … hoping she would cooperate.

A glint of mischief sparked in Ryan's eyes, but with a smile, she let him help her climb onto the other side of his lap.

"I love you Daddy." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck as Cassie had done. Adam thought the crisis had passed just as he felt Ryan's leg give Cassie's a stout kick.

"Owwww!!!" Cassie cried out, the hard soles of Ryan's little white shoes caught her on the shin painfully.

"RYAN CHRISTINE!" both her parents began to correct her at once, but Adam looked over to Beth to let her know he would handle it. She'd had to be the bad guy too many times already.

"Come here Cassie." Beth held open her arms as the tearful red head slipped off her Daddy's lap and rushed over for comfort. Adam managed to kiss the top of her head before turning his attention to Ryan.

Without saying another word he stood with Ryan in his arms and carried her unceremoniously upstairs to the room she shared with Joey. The little girl gave both her Mother and Cassie a look over his shoulder of triumph. She thought she'd won. She thought she would have his undivided attention. Her victory was short lived.

Adam set her on her bed, a deep frown on his face. "Ryan, you will not hit or kick." he insisted sitting on the bed across from hers. "Do you understand?"

"I love you Daddy." Ryan tried to get around him, the crocodile tears forming in her eyes.

"And I love you too." Adam replied, not letting her off the hook. "But I am very unhappy with you when you hurt your sister or brother. You will not hit or kick them because you are angry. I will not allow it."

"But Daddy …" Ryan tried to protest, real tears beginning to fall.

"No Ryan. You were angry because you didn't want to share and you purposely hurt your sister. That is not the way nice little girls behave, and you will not behave that way." he strode to her bureau and pulled out her pajamas.

"You are going to bed now, and in the morning you will tell your sister you are sorry." Adam continued as he began to change the little girl's clothes.

"NOT sorry." she insisted, crossing her arms and being difficult.

"Then you will stay in your room until you are." It hurt Adam to have to be so stern with the child, but she was testing the boundaries and he knew it.

"No Daddy …" Ryan began to cry, clinging to him when she realized that now he was done putting on her pajamas, he was going to leave her.

Adam hugged her close and kissed the top of her head, wiping her nose with a kleenex before pulling the covers up around her. "Good night Ryan." he whispered as he patted the comforter and handed her the yellow monkey she liked to sleep with.

"Daddy …" she continued to cry, but Adam turned on the small night light and closed the door. For several minutes he stood in the hallway, listening to the sounds of her tears. She worked herself up so much that she started to hiccup. His insides ached to comfort her, but one look at the foot of the stairs where Beth stood holding a still obviously upset Cassie helped him to walk away.

"How is my Princess?" he asked as he took Cassie from her arms.

"I got a bruise Daddy." she pointed to an almost invisible little pink mark on her leg.

He smiled as he sat down in the chair with her, leaning down to kiss the little mark and then began kissing the little girl all over until she shrieked with laughter. "Daddy that tickles." she protested.

"All better?" he asked, blinking with astonishment.

"All better." she giggled, reaching for the book that he hadn't read to her yet.

Joey continued to play on the rug with his cars, completely unconcerned and content.


	2. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 2

****

Chapter 2

Beth turned and wrapped her arm around Adam, placing her head in the crook of his shoulder as he lay staring at the ceiling in the semi darkness of their room.

"I know that was hard for you." she whispered. 

Adam shook his head, one arm still behind his head as he thought. "She is quite a mixture. Little Angel one minute and …"

"I know … I know." Beth interrupted him before he had to explain. "She's completely devoted to you. I've never seen a bigger Daddy's girl."

"Are you certain?" he laughed as he looked down at her.

Beth gave him a little punch on the shoulder. "I was NEVER …" she protested.

"If you say so." he quipped, his eyebrows still raised in mock disbelief.

"I will admit to being a total Daddy's girl, but I knew the limits." she defended. "Our Angel however … she seems to think the sun rises and sets on you."

If the topic weren't so serious, Adam would probably have made a joke about that being as it should. Ryan's tantrums and her insistence on his undivided attention however were becoming more of a problem. "I'm hoping she will grow out of this stage. What was it Chris called it? The terrible two's?"

"I'm just glad Joey's as easy going as he is. He has his moments, but as long as there is a car in his hand he is content." Beth snuggled closer, prompting Adam to bring his arm around to hold her tighter. 

"It crushed me to leave her crying in her room." Adam confessed.

"You did what you had to do. No one said being a parent would be easy." 

"I don't want to crush her spirit." he continued. "She's a bright child, and very loving."

"I know sweetheart." she whispered into the dark. "I know."

The next morning Adam had to be at the university early, which meant it would be up to Beth to make good on his promise that if Ryan didn't apologize she had to stay in her room.

"Is there something you wanted to say to your sister?" she asked hopefully as she placed Ryan in her booster seat beside Joey.

Ryan chewed her bottom lip and pouted for a moment as Beth almost held her breath wondering whether she was going to explode into a tantrum or not.

After a minute Ryan looked from her Mother to her sister. Her mind obviously mulling over whether or not to do what she knew they were waiting for.

"I'm sorry." her words were quick and devoid of any real feeling, but she had at least done as she'd been asked.

"Thank you Ryan." Beth sighed with relief. The sound of Richie calling from the door as he let himself in was most welcome.

"You're just in time." she called out. "We're eating breakfast if you are hungry."

Richie came into the kitchen with a grin, giving Joey a soft pinch on the cheek and kissing both little girls before grabbing some bacon from the plate Beth was bringing to the table and giving her a side hug as he began munching.

"Ryan kicked me." Cassie could always be counted on to report events, particularly those where she had been wronged.

"Oh I'm sure she didn't mean to." Richie had no idea as he looked toward his namesake.

The look on the little girl's face showed she was mad enough now to kick her sister again if she'd been within range.

"Ryan said she was sorry Cassie so we won't say any more about it." Beth's words were direct as she spooned scrambled eggs onto the plates in front of the children. The look she shared with Richie let him know there was more to this. He knew Ryan was a handful, and tried to lighten the mood by chattering with the children about the horses at the barn and his new passion … rodeo.

"I'm going to ride the bulls in the Franklin Rodeo." Richie's eyes were bright with excitement, but Beth's became worried.

"You will come and see me won't you?" he didn't know why she wasn't as enthused as her brothers were about his chances. He had been practicing with some of the other local cowboys and they all thought he stood a good chance of winning.

"Why does it have to be bulls Richie?" she asked as she wiped the twins faces and hands with a damp cloth and set them down to go play in the main room. "Why not calf roping or steer wrestling?"

"I'm good at the bulls." he insisted. "And you know I can't get hurt, not really, if that is what has you worried."

Beth continued to clear the table and Richie followed her to the sink with a stack of plates.

Keeping her voice low so the children couldn't overhear she told him why it bothered her. "Just because it can't kill you doesn't mean it won't hurt if …" she couldn't finish the sentence as she recalled what had happened to a guy she'd known from school. He'd been gored by a bull before the clowns could pull him out of the way. She'd been at the rodeo in Clarksville and had seen it herself. The memory still haunted her. It snapped his spine. He died 3 days later.

Richie's brothers had told him about the risks and about Beth's friend, but still he wanted her support. "I'm good Beth, really good. I won't get hurt. You'll see. It will be fun."

Beth shook her head. "I'm sorry Richie." she wouldn't be talked into going. "Let me know if you take up any other events, but I always leave before the bulls."


	3. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 3

****

Chapter 3

"I wish you'd talk to her man." Richie asked Adam when he came by the stable.

"Richie she doesn't want to go. I'm not going to push her." Adam stroked Galahad's coat with a brush. His voice told Richie the subject was closed.

"Well at least tell me you will be there." 

Adam smirked. Richie was obviously excited about this, and he wouldn't miss the opportunity to see the young immortal tossed on his butt for the world. "I'll be there."

"Thanks man. OH! Did you know Duncan is coming into town for it?" Richie became even more animated. "And maybe Joe?"

"I heard." Adam laughed. 

"So how do you like the Professor thing?" Richie asked, realizing he'd been talking non-stop about himself for the past 20 minutes.

"It's a living." Adam admitted. "I had to do something to keep up appearances with Beth's family, and teaching history is something I enjoy … and doesn't take too much effort." 

"Aren't you worried someone will figure out your credentials aren't genuine?" Richie asked.

Adam scoffed at the idea. "What makes you think they aren't?" 

"Well I just sort of assumed even if you had them, they might be a little … outdated."

"You would assume wrong." Adam corrected. "I didn't just sit around while on the Watcher's payroll. While I researched the Methos project they provided a scholarship to the Universite Paris-Sorbonne. I defended my thesis in Egyptology a year before I met MacLeod."

"You're joking right?" Richie couldn't believe anyone would voluntarily go to school, especially when there wasn't anything new he'd likely learn there.

"You will learn that it pays to always be prepared for the future." Adam continued to brush the horse. "It used to be easy to forge credentials and we could pass for anything we wanted, but now in the age of computers and air travel … it's too risky."

"But you don't really HAVE to work now do you?" Richie pried further into Methos' business.

"If you mean do I have enough fortune set aside for Beth and our family to live on … then the answer is yes. I've been very careful to acquire property and have many identities, accounts and safety deposit boxes all around the world." Adam normally wouldn't be so free with information, but he wanted to be sure Richie understood what he needed to prepare himself for. "But remember, to Beth's family I am a historian. If I am not gainfully employed they will either think I'm some kind of free loader or I will arouse unnecessary suspicion."

Richie nodded his understanding.

"Duncan said that even if I have the money from the sale of that villa and the other stuff Shafer owned in a couple of bank accounts, that I should keep working to appear normal." 

"Sound advice." Adam agreed. "Plus it keeps you out of trouble."

Richie laughed. "Idle hands and all of that huh?"

"Something like that."


	4. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 4

****

Chapter 4

Richie wrapped the loop of the rope tightly around his gloved hand. Peter Harris had prepared the glove and it was sticky with amber rosin to help him hold his grip. He gave a nod of his head to the cowboy on the rail and the gate opened.

Hanging on tightly as the bull took it's first lunge out of the gate, Richie felt his arm jerk painfully. He leaned back and clenched the muscles in his legs hard against the powerful animal's back. The colors of the crowd were just a blur as he struggled to find a rhythm with the powerful creature.

This bull wasn't like the stock he'd practiced on. When he'd read the name "Hell Fire" on the slip he'd drawn, he'd laughed. He wasn't laughing now. Justin Harris actually tried to talk him out of riding the bull, but Richie wouldn't back down. 

"No way man." he shook his head. "I paid my entry fee and no way I don't see it through."

Duncan and Joe had arrived at the rodeo grounds only a half-hour before the show began, so they didn't know any more than what they heard from Adam. "He's drawn the worst of the bunch. A real man-eater they called this bull." 

Now as the three sat in the stands watching, they understood why Beth didn't like this event. One cowboy had already been taken out on a stretcher, his leg broken after a bull came down on it with his front hooves. It was a miracle he hadn't been gored.

"Hang on Richie!" Joe yelled as he waved his cane in the air in a show of support.

Kyle Harris was sitting behind them counting off the seconds. "6 – 7 – 8 "

The horn sounded and Richie was still on the bull. The crowd stood on its feet cheering wildly. It had been a great ride, probably the best they would see that night. But something was wrong.

"Why isn't he jumping off?" Duncan murmured.

"Oh God!" Kyle was on his feet and rushing down the stands to the fence. "His hands caught."

It was true. Richie had wrapped the rope so tightly around the rosined glove that he couldn't get it to unwind. The bull knew the time was up. He knew what the sound of the horn meant. It was time for this rider to get off and if Richie thought the earlier ride was something … it was nothing compared to this.

The bull changed direction and vaulted high on its back legs and then it's front. Richie couldn't keep his legs over the bull's shoulders and was tossed like a rag doll.

The rodeo clowns and the arena riders were trying to get to him, but the bull was snorting fire. They were helpless to do more than watch and hope that the young man would be tossed far enough away that they could protect him when the time came.

The crowd realized something was wrong and let out a collective gasp before falling deathly silent as they watched. A few parents shielded their children's eyes, not knowing what might happen next.

Richie's elbow dislocated from the strain and he grimaced as he frantically tried to focus on getting the rope off his glove. His body was thrown from one side of the bull to the other and his head came dangerously close to the ground and the bulls pounding hooves.

It dragged and tossed him a few more times before thankfully the glove slid off his hand, releasing Richie. He landed about 4 feet from the rampaging animal.

A few women screamed and Duncan was on his feet with Adam not far behind as they moved to get closer to the fence. They'd only just reached it when the bull turned on Richie, lowered his horned head and tossed the young immortal high over his shoulders. He slid over the bull's back and was kicked to the ground by its back hooves. The animal stomped him even as the riders tried in vain to distract it. 

As Richie lay motionless in the dirt, the bull pivoted and lowered its head again, piercing his stomach with it's horn and driving him into the wall with two powerful assaults.

A couple of the rider's managed to get a rope on the bull and turn it long enough for a few cowboys to leap over the fence and pull Richie's mangled body out of the arena.

By the time Duncan and Adam raced to where he'd been taken in the entry shoot, he was dead.

Groaning, Adam looked up from his young friend's injuries. His eyes locked with Joe's across the arena and he shook his head. 

The paramedics did their best to revive him, but it was no use. Adam and Duncan were forced to watch as the ambulance drove his body to the county morgue. Their immediate thoughts turned to how they could get him out of there without anyone knowing, and how devastated Beth would be when she found out her friend would have to leave town … permanently.

"This is my fault." Kyle kept repeating to himself as he wiped his eyes with a bandana. "I should never have suggested bulls. I knew the risks. I knew …"

His father grieved beside him, not able to say what he knew to be true. "Take your family home Kyle." he encouraged. "But don't tell your sister anything. Let Adam."

Kyle nodded as he left.

Peter Harris turned to Adam. "You'll be needing a van and a way in."

They nodded, thankful to have someone familiar with the area to help them get this done without discovery.


	5. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 5

****

Chapter 5

It was after 1am when Adam's car came up the drive to the house. Beth hadn't expected him to be so late. The children had been in bed for several hours and she was beginning to worry. He hadn't returned her messages on his cell and neither had her father. 

She walked out on the porch, still wearing her jeans and a T-shirt, her arms wrapped around herself as she waited for him to get out of the car. When he did, she was surprised to find her father with him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, moving into Adam's arms as she looked from one to the other. Their expressions were dark and worried.

"Beth sweetheart, you need to come with me. Your father is going to stay with the children, but we need to go now." he explained.

"Adam what happened? You're scaring me." she wrapped her arms more tightly around him.

"I'll explain on the way but we have to go now." 

"It will be fine Leandra. I'll make myself at home in the guest room and the children won't even know you are gone." her father said as he squeezed her shoulder and walked through the door, obviously tired.

Once in the car Adam told Beth what happened to Richie. "With the help of your father we managed to get him out of the morgue only a few minutes before he revived."

"You're taking me to say goodbye aren't you?" she wiped at her eyes as she watched him.

"I know we'd hoped Richie could stay around a few more years, but there is no way to explain away what your family, friends and more than a few thousand spectators saw." Adam reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "I'm sorry."

"Where will he go?" Beth immediately began to worry. "Will he go back to Seacouver?"

Adam shook his head. "No, that would be too risky and his lack of aging was starting to be a problem with the people who watched him grow up there. MacLeod is driving him to Chattanooga where he can get a connecting flight from Miami to Mexico City. There's a place near the coast he can stay long enough to sort out where he wants to go from there."

"I'm going to miss him so much … so will the children." Beth's voice broke as she began to cry harder.

"We all will." Adam assured her. "But if you can, try to be strong for him. He's losing everyone and everything familiar. I'm sure MacLeod will catch up with him from time to time, but it's too risky for us to have any real contact with him for a long while."

Beth understood what he was saying. She needed to help Richie say goodbye.

They drove through Nashville and down I-24, stopping at a truck stop a few miles south of Murfreesboro. Pulling to the back where several trucks were parking overnight, Adam spotted the van.

"How long?" Beth long before Richie and Duncan would have to leave.

"No more than a half hour." 

She wiped her face with one of the wet wipes that had now become a permanent commodity in the Pierson car and got out, trying to put on a brave face, however when Richie got out of the van they were both overcome with emotion.

He hugged her as tightly as he could and apologized over and over. "I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you … I should have listened."

Beth wished he had listened as well, but she wasn't going to let their final moments together for a very long time be spent with regret. Pulling back enough to see his face, she stroked his cheek. "You followed your heart." she told him. "You have the opportunity to experience so many things in life and I can't fault you for wanting to push the edge."

"But I messed everything up." he argued. "I thought I'd have a few more years to spend with you and the kids. I even thought Adam might eventually like the idea of having me around." he laughed nervously as he looked over her shoulder where Methos was standing.

"We will see you again Richie, and if you need anything … anything," he repeated. "You know where to find me."

Richie nodded and moved past Beth to shake the ancient immortal's hand. "I appreciate what you've done for me so far, especially letting me be so close to your family."

"We're your family too Richie." Beth interrupted. "No matter how far away you are or how long it is before we see you again, you have a family."

Duncan came out of the truck stop, having paid for their gas and carrying a few drinks for the road.

"Where's Joe?" Beth asked when she didn't see him.

"We said our good bye's already." Richie explained. "He didn't want to drag it out … "

They all knew Joe would take this hard. 

"We've got to be going. Our flight leaves in 4 hours and that's barely enough time to get to Chattanooga and check in."

"Our flight?" Richie thought he was going alone. Duncan and Adam had given him instructions on where to find the safe house.

Duncan grinned. "I made a call and there was another seat on your plane. I wasn't sure how you'd do with the language." he exchanged a nod with Adam, who understood why MacLeod felt he had to do this.

"I'll be back in two weeks, after he's settled in." Duncan told Adam before hugging Beth and both of them stepped away so she and Richie could finish their good bye's.

"I'll see you again." Richie choked as he hugged her again, enhaling the familiar scent of flowers and cinnamon that always seemed to be in her hair. "Before you know it …"

"I'll make Adam bring me to see you." she promised, holding his face in her hands and then giving him a kiss of friendship.

"I know the children will think I'm dead … and they probably won't understand it, but would you make sure they know Uncle Richie loved them very much?" he asked her, the emotions rising again in his voice.

She nodded.

There was nothing else to be said. Duncan was starting the van and Adam came to put his arm around her shoulders as Richie gave her one last kiss on the cheek and squeezed her hands before getting in. He didn't look out the window. Instead he focused on the road ahead.

"I'm going to miss them." he muttered half to himself and half to Duncan.

Adam and Beth rode home in silence, her head nestled on his shoulder. He held her as she wept, only managing to drift off to sleep as the early morning light began to filter through the windows.


	6. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 6

****

Chapter 6

"Hold still Cassie." Beth tried not to swallow the pins she held in her mouth as she tried to fit the dance costume onto the wriggling 9 year old's slender frame.

Cassie was too excited. Her dance teacher handed out the costumes directly from the box they'd been shipped in that afternoon and she couldn't wait to show her Daddy. 

When Beth tacked the last pin in place, she warned the little girl to be careful and not move too much or she would be stuck. "I'll make the alterations on the costume tomorrow Cassie. Go in and show Daddy and then let's get you out of it before any of the pins can prick you."

Cassie smiled and raced out into the main room.

"Look Daddy I'm really a princess now." Cassie's fingers fluffed the cotton candy pink tutu as she pirouetted across the floor. The little tiara glittered in the bright lamplight, but not with as much sparkle as flickered in her eyes.

Adam looked up from the papers he'd been grading and rubbed his eyes, feigning disbelief. "Why was I not told we'd be entertaining royalty tonight?" he laughed as he stood and bowed deeply, making Cassie, Joey and Beth laugh out loud.

"You look lovely sweetheart, but you don't need a costume to be my little princess." he assured her, bending to give her a kiss on the cheek and holding out his hand so she could twirl beneath his arm.

"I think she looks dumb." Seven year old Ryan grumbled from behind the chair where she'd been putting on a puppet show for herself. "I think she looks dumb too." the puppet on her hand repeated.

"You're just jealous because you're too much of a clod to dance." Cassie commented with one hand propped on her little hip.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Girls, girls." Adam interrupted. "Ryan if you don't like your sister's costume you shall keep it to yourself." He then turned to Cassie. "And you, tell your sister you are sorry for calling her a clod."

"But Daddy …" Cassie started to object, but realized it was futile. "I'm sorry Ryan."

Adam didn't have to do any more than look at Ryan before she followed suit. "Me too. I'm sorry."

Joey took that opportunity to imitate Cassie by spinning around and nearly tripping over the rug. Once again he managed to break the tension in the room between his sisters by making everyone laugh. It was his gift Beth mused. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning while Beth worked on Cassie's costume, Adam took the twins to the stable to ride their ponies. 

The new stable hand, Rex, led the red pony for Joey while Adam held the reigns of the black one for Ryan.

"I don't want to be a ballerina." Ryan noted as they made their way around the fenced pasture. "I want to be a cowgirl."

"A cowgirl?" Adam laughed. 

"Oh yes. I want to be a barrel racer like Mommy's friend Arlene. She rides so fast and I love her red pants. I want red pants and a red hat like hers for my birthday." 

"That's 3 weeks away. We'll see." Adam shook his head as Rex cracked up at the little girl's chatter.

"I want a black cowboy hat." Joey chimed in. "And a remote control race car."

"Race car drivers don't wear cowboy hats Joey." Ryan observed.

"Richard Petty does." Joey argued. "Doesn't he Daddy."

"He's OLD!!!" Ryan wrinkled her nose. "And he doesn't race anymore, he just does commercials."

Adam couldn't help laughing. Joey and his grandfather were avid NASCAR fans. He hadn't realized Ryan had noticed. Obviously she had.

"You can wear a cowboy hat if you want Joey, but Mommy won't let you race cars. They go too fast and they crash." Ryan continued. She'd obviously put a lot of thought into this subject.

"Daddy will let me race cars won't you Daddy?" Joey was looking for support.

Adam laughed. "When you get your driver's license we'll talk about it then." He was glad there were 8 more years for Joey to reconsider his career choices before he would have to weigh in on the subject with Beth. "For now, why don't you concentrate on your horsemanship."

Adam handed the reigns of her pony to Ryan and Rex did the same for Joey. "Now remember what we learned last week. 

For the next half-hour the twins practiced guiding their horses, making them walk and stop and even a light cantor with Rex and Daddy running close beside them. "Very good!" A little winded, Adam was pleased with their progress and was just before helping Ryan off her pony when she decided she wanted to try something on her own.

"Watch me Daddy!" she squealed excitedly as she kicked her pony into motion. The animal wasn't prepared and took off like a shot.

"Wheeeeeee!" Ryan had no idea the peril she'd placed herself in, but Adam and Rex did. Rex quickly pulled Joey off his pony and handed the little boy the reigns as he raced after Adam and the runaway pony.

"Ryan hold on! Pull back on the reigns!" Adam tried to direct the child, but she either didn't hear or was too excited. To her this was a grand adventure. To Adam it was a nightmare as he saw the fence just ahead of her and the pony showing no signs of turning.

The pony came to a screeching halt, digging its hooves into the soft ground just in front of the fence. Ryan realized only a second before she was thrown forward the mistake she'd made. The little girl was thrown over the pony's head and into the plank fence before she fell hard onto the ground.

"Call 911!" Adam yelled over his shoulder to Rex as he reached the little girl.

"Ryan, sweetheart, can you hear me?" 

He dared not move her for fear she may have seriously injured her spine.

"Hurry!" he half yelled, half cried as he began to stroke Ryan's little face. Her arm was twisted at an odd angle and he knew that at the very least it was broken.

He'd never really been one to pray before, but seeing his little girl so unresponsive and obviously injured, Adam couldn't stop the words. "Please God let her be all right."

Only a few minutes passed, but to Adam it seemed like an eternity. Rex called the ambulance first and Beth immediately after he knew help was on the way. She was just getting out of the car in front of the stable when Ryan's eyes began to flutter open.

"Daddy?" the little girl choked as she began to cry. "My arm hurts."

Adam breathed a sigh of relief. He could see the knot on the front of her forehead that had rendered her unconscious and had been worried, but her waking up was a good sign.

"Shhhh sweetheart. Lie still." he urged Ryan. "Lie still. We'll get you fixed up."

"But it HURTS!" she wailed.

"Daddy knows it hurts and he's going to make sure it is all better soon." he promised as Beth made it to his side.

"Oh God Adam, her arm." Beth lamented as she knelt beside Ryan and began to stroke her hair and check for other signs of injury.

"I think it's just her arm and that knot on her head." Adam assured Beth, hoping his calm tone of voice would help.

"How did this happen?" Beth knew Adam was so careful.

"We were finishing up and she kicked the pony. It all happened so fast I couldn't catch the reigns." Adam felt guilty and the pain showed on his face.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I'm sorry." Ryan began to cry even more.

"Shhhh …" Adam reassured her as the ambulance pulled up to the stable.

He rode with her in the ambulance while Beth followed in the car behind. As it turned out, the doctor's were worried about the possibility of a concussion and the child was kept overnight for observation, but other than the broken arm she seemed fine.

"It all happened so fast." Adam recounted the events in the hallway before Beth left to go home for the night. She wanted to stay with Ryan, but as they both knew … the little girl would want her father.

"I'm sure you couldn't have prevented it. These things happen." Beth tried to help him let himself off the hook.

"I carelessly stepped too far away." he wouldn't shake the idea that he was responsible. "God Beth when I saw her hit that fence I think my heart stopped."

Beth wrapped her arms around him as they stood silently giving thanks the child would be all right.

"Daddy!" Ryan's voice carried out into the hallway, and Adam moved to go back inside.

"I'll be back in the morning." Beth kissed him and then slipped over to Ryan to give her a hug and a kiss.

"Mommy don't be mad at Daddy. It was my fault." Ryan blinked as she looked up at her Mother.

"Mommy's not mad sweetheart. She's very grateful you are all right." Beth stroked her cheek.

"I'll miss you Mommy." Ryan replied. "Tell Joey not to be scared. He is afraid of the dark but when I'm with him he isn't."

"I'll tell him baby. Now you get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Beth gave the child one more kiss and squeezed Adam's hand before leaving.

Once in the elevator the tears of fear and relief streamed down her cheeks. They'd been so lucky.


	7. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 7

****

Chapter 7

Adam had been teaching at Vanderbilt University for almost 12 years and was now on a semester's leave to prepare for a special seminar given each year by the Robert Penn Warren Center for the Humanities. This year's topic was The Americas as seen through the writings of European explorers. It was a prestigious honor only offered to faculty who distinguished themselves among their peers. It also allowed him to spend more time working from his home office rather than commute several days a week into the city as he prepared.

He'd recently grown a beard to help hide the fact he wasn't aging, but in the humidity and extremely warm temperatures the mid-state was famous for well into the fall, he was seriously thinking about shaving it.

Beth tapped on the door with a glass of iced tea, giggling as she saw him scratching beneath the thick whiskers. "You know I wouldn't be upset in the least if you shaved that thing." 

"Don't tempt me. I think I remember where my razor is hidden." he smirked, pulling her into his lap and beginning to kiss her face and neck, tickling her with the slightly coarse hair. "Would you consider growing your hair long again if I shaved?" he missed wrapping her long hair around his hand as they made love. Her hair was still almost to her shoulders, soft and beautiful, but it wasn't the same as the long curtain that used to fall across her face and begged to be touched.

"I'll do anything you ask … even if you didn't shave the beard." she slipped her hand underneath his shirt, her eyes letting him know she thought he'd worked long enough. "But you were the one who insisted we had to make some changes if we were going to try and stay here long enough for the children to finish high school near the family."

"School is over-rated." he joked as he moved her to straddle his lap, his hands grasping her hips.

"Speaking of school. You know the kids won't be home for a good two hours." she moved sensuously against him.

It didn't take any more encouragement. Beth found herself lifted first off his lap and then over his shoulder as he carried her squealing down the hall to their bedroom.

"Promise me …" Beth leaned up on one elbow after their lovemaking.

"I'd promise you anything I can." Adam cupped her cheek in his hand.

"The instant we leave here … for good." she smiled as she ran her fingers along his cheek and jaw. "Promise me you will shave this. I miss your face."

"As you wish M'Lady." he whispered before covering her lips with his own. If she could find a way to smile about a subject that he knew tore at her heart the way the idea of leaving her family did, he would do anything in his power to make her happy.

"Oooooooo" Beth groaned as she heard the familiar sound. "That's the school bus."

Adam rolled on his back, his hand still touching her arm. "Remind me to take you away for a long weekend."

"That sounds wonderful. Maybe we can do that in … oh I don't know, 6 months." she giggled. "Between ballet lessons and karate classes and recitals and the children wanting to have sleepovers with their friends … I think we're booked till November."

"I suppose renting them out isn't an option?" he joked, receiving a pillow to the face as Beth left him to throw on her clothes and meet the children when they came onto the porch.

That evening he had a meeting with the students who had been assigned to him as interns for the seminar. Most of them were graduate students. Two were a part of an exchange program with Oxford University. Adam removed the file box with information and assignments for each of the students and began to take them inside the Vaughn House, the building set aside for the Warren Center for the Humanities. He'd only just walked into the main room where the students were beginning to gather when the faint sensation hit him.

Looking around the room as he placed his materials on the table, Adam realized the source was through the doors of the kitchen. Remaining casual, he waited for the pre-immortal to emerge while he busied himself unpacking the box and introducing himself to the three students who were anxiously awaiting their assignments.

He passed a tablet to the two young men and the short blonde young woman and asked them to print their contact information so he could reach them as the need arose, and continued to wait. A moment later, two students who had been making coffee for the group emerged with a pot and a stack of Styrofoam cups.

"Hope you like it black." the tall raven haired young woman laughed as she began to hand cups to everyone. "No sugar or creamer in the cabinet."

Adam looked past her to the guy carrying the pot, but realized as she got closer to him that she was in fact the source.

"At least she's not fully immortal." he thought to himself as he took a cup from her and then held it out for the other student to pour. She had a distinct English accent, so he guessed she was one of the students who would only be at the university until the following May when their exchange ended. He wouldn't concern himself with her for now, and with any luck Avery Lind would go home safe, sound and still pre-immortal and he'd never have to worry about her discovering anything about him … or herself.

He focused on the task at hand, and that was organizing the students and their assignments for the seminar and all but ignored the young woman otherwise. She had impressive transcripts and was more than qualified for the internship. He couldn't help thinking that if she ever did join the game she would need every bit of her intelligence to survive.

On the drive home he mulled over in his mind whether to mention any of this to Beth. Yes, he'd promised to alert her when he came into contact with an immortal, but technically … Avery wasn't that … yet. By the time he stepped onto the porch and looked into the window to see Beth sleeping in the recliner with a pajama clad Joey nestled in her lap, he decided not. 

"Did he have another bad dream?" Adam whispered as he took the child from her lap and started to carry him back up to his room.

"Yeah. I think he watched some monster movie at Scotty's house when he slept over last weekend and now he thinks they are under his bed." Beth stretched and ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it.

"Going to bed?" 

"Yeah, it's been a long day." Beth smiled sleepily as she kissed Joey on the top of the head and Adam on the lips before walking down the hall to their room.

"I've still got some work to finish. I'll be in later." he told her. Actually since it wasn't late in Seacouver he was going to check in with Joe, mention Avery Lind to him and then not give the young pre-immortal another thought except to make sure she didn't slack off on the project.


	8. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 8

****

Chapter 8

"Professor Pierson?" 

Adam looked up from the navigational charts one of his students had put together for visual aids, surprised to find Avery Lind had returned to the Vaughn House after the others had gone.

"Yes Avery?" he wondered what she needed.

"I know that when Jason had to leave the project last week it left you in a lurch to make sure everything is researched carefully, and since my own portion of the seminar is all but complete, I would like to volunteer to help you with his." Avery came to stand in front of the table separating them.

"That is very thoughtful of you Avery, but it is not necessary. I'm covering that research myself." he assured her.

"Oh but wouldn't the research go faster, with both of us?" she turned and sat on the edge of the table, leaning in a little.

If Adam didn't know better he would swear the young woman was flirting with him. 

"Really Avery, it is not necessary. I'm going to the archives in the University Library when I leave here and should be done with the research in a few days. You have more than enough with your other studies and this internship." 

"Isn't that a coincidence?" she leaned closer, her eyes raking over him brazenly as she ignored his last comment. "I have to go to the library as well. Why don't you give me a lift?"

Adam groaned inwardly. A dozen years or so ago he might have actually enjoyed the young woman's flirtation. She was certainly attractive enough to warrant a second look, and when he'd encountered women who were pre-immortal in the past, he hadn't hesitated to take them to bed if he could. It not only helped him to understand more about them for future reference, but also helped him hone an endearing position in their heart. As long as no one left unhappy, he'd seen it as another means of increasing his chances of survival should they meet again. That was then, not now. Now he had a wife and family he loved more than his own life and even if he were tempted, he'd never act on it.

"I have the research covered Avery." he re-emphasized his point, standing to look down at her before picking up his case to leave. It was still early afternoon and if he hurried he could finish a good portion of the research and make it home before the children went to bed.

"So … you won't give me a lift?" Avery slid off the table and moved toward the door, looking up at him through her lashes.

"If you really want a lift to the library, I'll give it to you." his steady gaze held hers. "But I don't need assistance with the research, so if that is why you are going to the library … you are wasting a perfectly fine afternoon."

"I make it a point never to waste time." Avery replied as she opened the door for both of them and strode to the car.

Avery thanked him for the ride and disappeared inside the library. Adam shook his head as he rubbed his hands over his face, still sitting behind the wheel. The young woman hadn't bothered to smooth her already short skirt down and even though he was not tempted, he wasn't blind. The view of her long legs would attract the eyes of any man who had a pulse.

When he found an empty table on which to spread out his research near the archives, he groaned inwardly, discovering Avery Lind seated at the table across the aisle and directly ahead of him. She gave him a little wave with the tips of her fingers over her book and smiled wryly as she pretended to be engrossed in her book.

"Not exactly the subtle type." Adam thought as he let one of the larger books slam onto the table, turned his back on her and began to work. Almost an hour later he realized his efforts to get anything accomplished was futile. The feeling of eyes boring into the back of his head more annoyed him than anything, but it still disturbed his concentration.

The manuscripts and charts he needed were not among those that could be checked out, so he could not work on this portion of the research at home. "I'll come back after the children are asleep." he muttered to himself, deciding to take advantage of the library being open to faculty 24 hours a day.

It was impossible not to walk past Avery as she leaned back in her chair and ran the end of her pen along her bottom lip, looking up from her book. "Leaving so soon?"

He merely made brief eye contact and left the library.

Later that night as Beth finished clearing the kitchen, she noticed Adam seemed distracted. Usually he seemed to really enjoy helping the children with their homework and listening to their recounting of the day. Tonight however, he seemed to only be going through the motions.

"Is everything all right?" she asked once the children had gone to bed.

He raised his eyebrows, seeming not to know what she was talking about. "Me? I'm fine. Just a little annoyed about going back into the city to work on that research."

Beth didn't completely buy it, but thought perhaps he was overly tired or the stress of the upcoming seminar preoccupied his mind.

"Will I see you before morning?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck before he could reach for his briefcase.

Adam shook his head. "I'm afraid this could take all night. Losing that intern set me back and we were already on a tight schedule."

"Awwww …" Beth cooed as her fingers began to massage his neck and shoulders. "Remember when this is over, we've got that long weekend …"

Adam squeezed her, his breath tickling her ear and sending a tingle down her spine. "I'll make it my primary motivation."

They both knew if he didn't let go of her now, he wouldn't be able to. Beth reluctantly brought her arms down from around his neck and stepped back to let him gather his things.

"I'll try not to wake you." he promised as she stood watching him walk to the car. Beth leaned against the post support for several minutes after the taillights disappeared. She loved him so much and hoped they would always feel this close.


	9. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 9

****

Chapter 9

Over the next month, Avery's attempts to catch her professor's attention became even more brazen. She'd gone so far as to coerce one of the other interns into allowing her to work with him on his portion of the project because she knew he and Adam would be spending several days together.

Adam tried every subtle way he could imagine to dissuade and discourage her, but the young woman continued to pursue him. Still … he hadn't mentioned her pre-immortality to anyone but Joe and hadn't even shared with him the fact he appeared to be the object of her obsession. 

"Is this your family?" Avery noticed one of the frames from the bookshelf in Adam's temporary office at the Vaughn House.

"That portrait was taken last summer." Adam took the photo from her hands and placed it back on the shelf, taking a moment to wipe a smudge from where the young woman held her thumb over Beth's face.

"You don't look like the family man type to me." she observed, standing too closely and looking up at him through her lashes.

"I didn't realize there was a look." he replied dryly, moving to his chair and the work he needed to finish. Thinking he could use the opportunity to further his points of discouragement, Adam added "I'm devoted to my wife and children."

"Devoted." Avery repeated, coming to sit on the corner of his desk … a position she obviously felt gave her a degree of power and advantage. "Devoted sounds so stuffy. I know from observing you how devoted you are to your work. I guess I'm surprised you would use the same verb to describe your relationship with your wife, but then again ..."

"Avery I'm not discussing my wife, my family, my dog or any other personal business with you." Adam was fed up.

"Maybe you should discuss it with someone." she leaned closer. "I'm a good listener. If you aren't happy or … satisfied …" her meaning crystal clear.

"You are wasting your time and mine." Adam stood to emphasize his point. "If you cannot take a hint or are too wrapped up in whatever foolish idea you have about me, then I will give you a grade now for the lecture series internship and our business and contact will conclude immediately. The work you have done with research will more than cover a passing grade."

Avery was a little stunned at his candor and a little more put off that he might force her to leave the project a week prior to the seminar. "I didn't mean to touch a nerve. Just making conversation." she hopped off the desk and took a seat across from him. "If it makes you uncomfortable I will keep my comments to the subject of the seminar."

"I'd appreciate it." 

Adam looked down at his notes, hoping Avery would leave on her own, however the way she settled back into the chair let him know she hadn't considered leaving.

"Was there something else?" he asked, looking up pointedly.

"I wondered if you were having dinner in your office or if I could pick you up something?" 

Adam let out a long sigh. She didn't seem to be getting the point. "Avery …"

His words were cut off by a knock on the doorframe. He was never happier to see Beth's smile than at that moment.

"Am I interrupting?" Beth looked from Adam to the young woman seated across from his desk.

"I'd take this interruption any time." Adam moved around the desk to greet her with a quick kiss, his hand reaching to clasp hers. He hadn't expected her, but she was certainly a welcome surprise.

"Dad is grilling burgers for the kids so I thought I'd come see if I could coax you away from your work long enough for dinner at that china bistro on West End Rayna and her husband have been raving." she explained.

Adam knew if he went to dinner it would mean another very late night, however there was no way he was turning down this invitation. 

"Chinese sounds wonderful! I was just telling Adam we really should take a break for dinner." Avery stood, looking down at Beth and obviously sizing her up and yet keeping a sickeningly sweet smile on her face in the process. It was the first time she'd called him by his first name and Adam wasn't pleased with what she was attempting to do.

"Oh I'm sorry. I suppose I should have called first." Beth apologized, taking in the short skirt and sleek long hair of this attractive young woman.

"Actually I was just telling Ms. Lind that the rest of my preparation for the seminar can only be done by me. My plan was to call out for a sandwich and she had kindly offered to return these books to the library before she left." his words cut off Avery's plan to either make Beth feel as if she were intruding or to try and join them for dinner. Both options were unacceptable.

"R-i-g-h-t …" Avery drew out her reply as if she was catching on to some private secret between them. Picking up the books, she told Beth it was nice to meet her and then gave a toss of her hair and a last smile in Adam's direction before leaving.

Adam could see Beth hadn't missed the look Avery had given him and that it made her uncomfortable.

"She's very … pretty." Beth commented as Adam grabbed his jacket from behind the door.

"She's very annoying." Adam told her frankly. "Let's get out of here and I'll tell you all about it." he knew he probably should have mentioned Avery's advances a month before when they started. He hoped Beth would understand.

He told her all of it over dinner.

"I don't know what part of this whole thing bothers me the most." Beth cut one of the scallops on her plate roughly. "Whether it's because she's an immortal … or because she wants to make you her next conquest … or because you didn't tell me before now."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't think it was anything to worry about. I thought these silly advances of hers would stop." It had been a long time since he'd seen that flicker of anger in his wife's eyes. "And she's not immortal … not yet anyway."

"Violent death right?" Beth muttered as she speared another scallop, her eyes focused on the task.

"Excuse me?" Adam wasn't sure what she had said.

"She becomes immortal if she dies a violent death right?" Beth looked up at him, her eyes flashing as he nodded. "She may become one quicker than she could ever imagine. If she so much as bats an eyelash in your direction I'll be tempted to make sure of it."

Adam started to laugh nervously, but there was not a trace of humor in Beth's voice or on her face.

"Sweetheart you know it's all in her head don't you?" Adam wondered for a moment if she honestly thought this woman was a threat. He reached under the table and laid his hand on her thigh, caressing her lightly.

"I know that … I guess … I mean … " Beth picked at her food a few more seconds and then dropped her knife and fork on the plate in frustration, finally returning his gaze. He could see a slight mist forming in her eyes. "It's just, I wish you'd told me Adam. I don't think I'm an unreasonably jealous person, but seeing that woman, and her long legs and the way she carried herself, and seeing the way she looked at you. It was like she could eat you with a spoon." 

Beth had a unique way of putting things and she wore her emotions so plainly on her face. Even the hint that this woman might want to blow her world apart frightened her. Adam and the children were everything that mattered to her. It hurt so much that he hadn't told her about Avery Lind.

Adam waved a waiter away, wishing he'd waited until they were in the privacy of their bedroom to discuss this. He mentally kicked himself for being so thoughtless.

"Beth, sweetheart, nothing happened and nothing could ever happen." he assured her as his fingers squeezed her thigh gently. "The thought of being in the same room with this woman practically makes my skin crawl. She may have this fantasy about having some fling with her professor, but that is all it is … her fantasy. It most certainly isn't mine. My only fantasy is sitting right here looking at me with the most beautiful pair of eyes ever created. I love you Beth. You are the only woman I ever want to be with. As long as I draw breath I want it to be lying next to you."

One of Beth's hands covered his beneath the table as she wiped at her eyes with the other. She felt like such an idiot for letting him hear her silly insecurity. She didn't know where it had come from. Adam loved her. There wasn't any doubt about that. "I love you Adam."

He smiled and turned his hand over to lace his fingers through hers. "You are my life, my truest love."

Neither realized that midway through their conversation a woman had been seated at the table behind them, hidden by the high back of her booth and the lush ferns separating the sections of the restaurant. Avery Lind's blood began to boil with hatred for this little mouse of a woman and the way she'd turned her own insecurity into making Adam feel guilty. She carefully hid behind a menu when they left the restaurant, but her eyes shot daggers into Beth's back as Adam placed his hand in the small of it to guide her protectively toward the door. Adam hadn't been attuned to her presence while focusing on Beth earlier, but when he sensed her as they passed the table, he managed to control the urge to turn and glare at her.

An hour later when Avery returned to the Vaughn House, expecting Adam to be working late, she found the door to his office locked and his car parked outside. He'd gone home with his wife. Still grasping the keys to her own car in her hand, she ran them down the door and across the hood, leaving rough scratches all over the surface. Her only regret was that it was his car and not his wife's face.


	10. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 1...

****

Chapter 10

"It's too early for you to go into the office." Beth protested sleepily as she let the sheet fall away from her body in an attempt to coerce Adam into coming back to bed with her.

"You don't fight fair Mrs. Pierson." he let one knee sink back onto the mattress as he kissed her again before dressing. "You know my car is at the office and I have to catch Kyle on his way into the city, and you can't take me because Joey has Karate in 2 hours."

Beth fell back onto the pillows with a little cry of protest. "What ever happened to lazy Saturday's in bed?"

"Did we ever have those?" Adam laughed at her. "I'm sorry, I could swear we went straight from 3 am feedings, to diapers, to becoming glorified chauffeurs for the children. Lazy and Saturday haven't been in the same sentence since I met you my dear."

"Only one more week and then you have the last 6 weeks of the semester free." Beth reminded both of them. "I can't wait for our long weekend away."

Adam grinned as he buttoned his shirt. "Neither can I."

"Any idea where you would like to go?" Beth probed.

"I have plenty of ideas, and all of them involve you wearing as little as possible, lots of warm sunshine and a private beach."

Beth liked that idea. It sounded like Adam intended to take her to Mexico or the Caribbean. Either would be fine with her. She wouldn't even mind a long weekend at a cabin at one of the state parks. As long as it was just the two of them and they weren't disturbed. The night before, the children had stayed at her Father's house, so she and Adam were able to be alone for the first time in a long time. The memory of what Avery Lind was trying to do faded from both their minds as their words of love turned to caresses and the caresses became so much more.

Now however, in the early morning light, Beth couldn't help but realize Adam would once again be in a position where Avery could try to spin her web.

"I could take you." she began to get out of bed. "Dad could take Joey to Karate and I could help you with your research, or file, or …"

Adam realized what she was doing. Letting out a soft sigh he walked to wrap his arms around her. "There is nothing I need anyone to do for me today. It's all up to me now, so if Avery shows up I will send her away."

Beth blushed when she realized he'd seen through her so easily. "I don't mean to be some jealous wife."

"You aren't just some jealous wife." he laughed, tapping her on the nose. "You're my jealous wife and I love you all the more for it even if it is unwarranted."

"Will you be late?" she asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"If I work late tonight I may not have to go in tomorrow. I've missed being with you and the children and even if it is only until the seminar is over on Thursday, I'd like to find a way to spend Sunday with my family." he admitted.

"Oh my God. I forgot to tell you!" Beth was obviously excited. "Amanda and Duncan are coming this week. They will arrive on Tuesday."

"What's the occasion?" he asked, pleased with the news but still curious.

"None that I know of. Duncan said he and Amanda were going to Europe for a while and thought they would stop by here before leaving." she continued. "Oh and they will be seeing Richie. Duncan said he's living in Spain and is training Andolusians or something like that."

"Fine horses." Adam commented as he shrugged on his jacket. "I really have to be going. I hear Kyle's truck in the drive."

Beth and Adam exchanged one more quick kiss before he left with her brother. The children must have ridden with Kyle because she heard them stomping on the porch steps and laughing as they came into the house.

"Anyone miss me?" Beth asked as she tightened the fabric of her robe around herself and went to greet them.


	11. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 1...

****

Chapter 11

"Awww Dad." 12 year old Joey protested when his father insisted he wear a helmet and elbow pads while trying out the new skateboard ramp they'd built together that afternoon. As Adam had hoped, working all day Saturday and well into the night, he finished enough preparation for this week's seminar that he could devote Sunday to the family.

"Awww Dad nothing." Adam wasn't going to let anything ruin the day, certainly not a nasty spill. A look over his shoulder where Beth sat watching on the porch steps reinforced his resolve. She was adamant about safety, whether it be on a horse or roller blades or the skateboard where Joey spent hours perfecting stunts. "Besides … are you trying to get me in trouble with your mother?" 

The father and son shared a private laugh before Joey double-checked to make sure the sandpaper he'd affixed to the deck of the board was attached securely. 

"Want to see my 'ollie' Dad?" Joey asked before he tapped the tail of the board on the ground causing it to jump into the air. 

"Very nice." Adam replied. "Think you can show me how you do that?"

Beth rolled her eyes as Cassie and Ryan stopped looking at the latest GAP catalog, laughing at the idea of their Dad on a skateboard.

"Oh you don't think your old man has the right stuff?" Adam smirked as he took the skateboard from Joey.

"Want my helmet and pads?" Joey offered, unhooking the chinstrap.

"I think I'll be all right." Adam didn't see the need. He'd played around a little on the board and thought he could handle it. Plus, it wasn't like he could get hurt.

Joey spent the next few minutes explaining to his Dad how he'd managed to lift the board by tapping the tail. When Adam thought he had it, he went to the end of the driveway and started his run down. He couldn't help the gloating grin after he managed to lift the board on the first try.

"Wow Dad, you're a natural." Joey was impressed. Beth was too, but still laughed at Adam's propensity for showing off when he could. He was such a ham. 

Adam decided to try something he and Joey had seen on Extreme Sports a few nights earlier, getting up a good head of steam, assaulting the ramp and trying to rotate in the air at the same time.

"Look out Dad!" Ryan yelled as she saw the edge of the board catch the edge of the ramp, throwing her Father backwards onto the pavement. Adam hadn't been able to adjust himself and skid across the surface, scraping the side of his thigh and forearm.

"Cassie why don't you go check on the casserole in the oven and Ryan can set the table while I fix up Daddy." Beth ordered as she went to see if she could help. "Joey, could you put the ramp and the skateboard in the shed please? I think we've had enough for one day."

"It's nothing …" Adam insisted, hating that his antics had cut the kid's fun short. "Just a nasty scrape. Don't make a fuss."

"I'm not making a fuss" she whispered, but if you don't get up and into the bathroom now, we're going to have a lot of explaining to do. "There's large bandages in the first aid kit underneath the drop in tray. You should be able to cover this so the children won't see the healing."

Over the years there had only been a few occasions where Adam had to endure the charade of mortality. The children had been so young most of the time there hadn't been cause for worry. However these scrapes were quite long and he'd have to keep them covered for a while. 

"It was easier when they were small huh?" he joked.

"It was easier when you weren't trying to one up your 12-year-old son." Beth picked a few pieces of dirt out of the scrapes that were already showing signs of healing. Adam hurried into the bathroom while she kept the children occupied.

"Daddy's such a dork sometimes." Cassie laughed as she got the milk out of the refrigerator.

"You're a dork." Ryan argued.

"Girls." Beth had hoped this rivalry between the two would get better with age. Now she dreaded these teen years because both were learning new ways to push the other's buttons. Trying to play one parent in their favor often meant she and Adam ended up being caught in the middle of their arguments. It took a great deal of patience and a lot of late night conversations between the two to walk the fine line of support.

"Does it hurt Daddy?" Ryan was a little surprised when he appeared in the kitchen with a large bandage on his arm and leg. When Joey scraped himself, usually cleaning out the cuts and spraying antiseptic was enough. Their Mom thought giving the wound air would promote healing. If he was bandaged up so much, then maybe he was really hurt.

"It stings a little." Adam squeezed the back of her neck affectionately as he came around her chair and took his place at the table. "Nothing a little ointment and some time won't take care of Angel."

"Maybe next time Daddy will use proper safety precautions and wear a helmet and pads." Beth couldn't resist teasing him.

Adam tossed a dinner roll at Beth, laughing at her attempt at humor at his expense.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Joey chuckled, lifting his own roll. He didn't intend to throw it, but couldn't resist making the threat.

"First a fine example for playground safety and now this lovely display of manners. I'm wondering what other fascinating and insightful lessons you'll be teaching our children tonight." Beth batted her eyes at him as she laughed.

"Daddy are you sure you can't come to the program for Parent's night?" Cassie had a part in the play the freshmen were performing. It wasn't big, but she was excited.

"I'm sorry Princess, but you know this week is the seminar. Wednesday night is the main dinner and reception. I can't miss either. I'm the host."

"Uncle Duncan and Aunt Amanda will be here." Beth announced, hoping it would ease Adam's news. "I'm sure they will enjoy seeing the performance."

Cassie knew how important her Father's seminar was, but still … she wished he could attend.

"I'll ask Duncan to videotape it and we'll watch it together the minute I get home from the seminar." Adam assured her.

Cassie smiled as she picked at her food. Beth and Adam could see she would be fine, but her father made a mental note to remember to pick up a bouquet of flowers to bring home for her after the performance.

"I'm riding in the 4-H club rodeo on Saturday Daddy. You'll be there won't you? My horse is so fast. We hardly ever touch the pylons." It was obvious Ryan was contrasting the fact that she knew her father would be at her event and not her sisters.

"You know I would never miss anything important to any of my children if it is at all possible." Adam made a point of not giving her a direct answer and the gaze to go along with it that let Ryan know he realized she was trying to hurt her sister.

Ryan's eyes dropped to her plate, not feeling hungry anymore.

Changing the subject, Beth told Adam she'd call the insurance company first thing the next morning about the repairs to the car. "I can't believe someone would find keying a car amusing." she shook her head.

Adam had his own suspicions, but kept them to himself. He only had to tolerate Avery Lind for the next 4 days and then she would move on to another department to complete an additional internship in archaeology. He wouldn't even be on campus again until the Spring Semester began in January and with any luck he would never lay eyes on her again.


	12. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 1...

****

Chapter 12

Adam double-checked the registration and seminar packets to be sure everything was in order before the scholars and guests began to arrive for the first session. Everything seemed to be accounted for and the only thing left for him to do was change.

Locking the door of his office, he quickly shed the baggy sweater and jeans he'd worn to set up the podium and tables, and into a dark brown suit with a tan shirt and matching tie. "Not bad Professor Pierson." he muttered to himself as he straightened the knot on his tie and combed back his hair. It wasn't that cold outside even if it were early November, so he decided to carry his overcoat rather than risk wrinkling his jacket on the short walk to the lecture hall.

Walking out into the main room of the Vaughn House, he was surprised to find Avery Lind waiting alone for him. She had been conspicuously absent that morning and he'd hoped she'd decided to take him up on the offer to give her the grade without finishing the seminar. From her attire, he could see quickly, that was not the case. Gone were the short skirt and clingy tops. Instead she wore a very tailored dress suit with her hair pulled severely back in a knot at the nape of her neck and studious looking glasses. He was a bit surprised until her words revealed her reasoning.

"Professor Pierson I was wondering if you would be so kind as to recommend me for the archaeological dig taking place at the Precinct of the Goddess Mut at Luxor, Egypt this summer. Professor Alexander Bowen, chair of the Near Eastern Studies Department at Johns Hopkins is in attendance tonight and I have been trying to catch his attention by letter for over six months. A word from you would mean a lot."

Adam studied her carefully for a moment. He knew from her resume that archaeology was her passion. Perhaps all of her antics had been to get on his good side for such a recommendation. "Your credentials certainly warrant his consideration Ms. Lind. If the opportunity arises, I will be sure to mention your interest."

Avery's face broke out into a smile. "He's known to be very serious minded." she continued.

So that was why the almost painfully drab attire. She was adapting to suit the occasion. Adam nodded and started to walk past her to the door. Out the window he caught a glimpse of his car and remembered his suspicion. "Could you lock up?" he asked. "One can never be too careful about vandals. I'm certain you have your keys." Turning briefly he looked directly into her eyes, his gaze slightly icy and annoyed. The quick flicker of her own eyes to the car outside the window confirmed his suspicion, and now she knew he knew. There was nothing more to say. He didn't want to be late to the seminar. He left her standing in the doorway stewing.

Surprisingly, over the 3 and a half days of the seminar, Avery Lind stayed more than out of Adam's way. In fact, to his relief, she appeared to be purposely avoiding him.

"Message received." He thought to himself when on the last night at the dinner she seated herself at a table with several visiting scholars on the other side of the room when other students who worked on the project joined him at the main table. The dean of his department even mentioned the fact she had separated herself from the group on the biggest night, to which Adam explained he thought she was trying to secure a position with an archeological dig. 

Later in the evening he saw the Dean speaking with Avery and their eyes both looking in his direction seriously as they talked quietly. Adam wondered about it, but was interrupted by one of the visiting scholars who wanted a final chance to discuss the conference topic. He didn't notice the dean pulling out his pocket schedule and marking a time and date while Avery nodded.

Across town, Duncan smiled ear to ear as he videotaped Cassie's performance, not bothering with the rest of the young actors and actresses, but focusing the camera almost completely upon her. It was hard to believe the wee babe he'd rocked so many times was now almost a young woman. At fourteen he thought she was positively radiant with auburn hair and a smile to match. He knew as her uncle he was biased, but Cassie was something special. He couldn't believe how the time had passed so quickly, and couldn't help but envy Adam for the fine family he was raising. Ryan and Joey had changed so much since he'd seen them at Christmas, but at 12 he realized they were just hitting that first big growth spurt. The twins were both bright and although very different in disposition, alike in so many ways as well.

Ryan kept Amanda's ear busy between acts in the performance by chattering on and on about all the things she'd been doing, particularly her latest riding achievements. "We should go riding together tomorrow." Amanda insisted and Ryan couldn't have been more pleased.

After the program, they all went back to the house to celebrate and to wait for Adam to come home from the seminar. When he finally made it home after wrapping up the conference and seeing to the cleanup, Duncan, Amanda and Beth were sitting around the kitchen table, catching up on what had been going on in the past few months. They kept their voices low so they wouldn't wake up Cassie, who had fallen asleep on the sofa waiting to watch the video with her father as he'd promised.

Beth could see Adam was exhausted when he came through the door and didn't have the heart to chide him for being late. She met him in the main room and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How did it go?" 

"It went really well. The university may receive a sizable donation for the history department as a result." he replied as he hugged her tight and then noticed the sleeping girl on the sofa. He groaned. "I blew it didn't I?"

Beth shook her head. "She'll understand. We knew you might have to stay late."

"But I promised her we would watch the video tape." he lamented. 

It was then Cassie heard his voice and groggily lifted her head from the arm of the sofa. "Daddy?"

Adam slipped to sit beside her. "I just got home Princess. How did it go?" He brushed the hair back from her eyes.

"It was great Daddy, and the flowers were beautiful. I was the only girl who had a bouquet tossed to the stage." she smiled and rubbed her eyes. "Thanks." Cassie hugged his neck and Adam kissed her forehead before apologizing for being so late.

"It's ok. It's your job, and it was only a dumb play." Cassie tried to brush it off.

Adam looked at his watch. It was way past her bedtime and a school night, but no way he was going to go back on his promise. "You are doing well in Algebra right?" he asked.

"Of course Daddy, it's a cinch." she laughed.

"So if you miss home room and Algebra because you sleep in and I take you to school myself in the morning that wouldn't be a disaster?" he looked over Cassie's shoulder to see Beth smiling her approval. Looking back down into his daughter's face he began to tease a little "That is unless you are too tired to sit up and watch the tape with your Dad."

Cassie sat straight up all excited. "You mean it? We can watch it now?"

Adam nodded and Duncan tossed him the remote. "The tape is cued, and Amanda and I are going to call it a night." he gave Cassie a kiss on the cheek. "You were wonderful sweetheart." 

Amanda said her goodnights and followed Duncan to the guestroom. Beth followed their lead, knowing this was a special time between father and daughter. "Would you be too disappointed Cassie if I turned in as well?" she yawned for emphasis.

"That's ok Mom." Cassie hugged her. "Thanks for being there tonight."

Beth gave Adam a quick kiss. "Don't stay up too late you two. Cassie has a project due tomorrow for English and that's 3rd period." she reminded.

"Night Mom."

"Night Sweetheart."

Beth lingered in the hallway as Adam settled into the sofa with Cassie leaning her head on his shoulder to watch the video. Moments like this were what made her know for sure she'd made the right choice almost 15 years ago when she followed her heart and joined her life to his. Yes it meant linking her life and the lives of the children to the dangers associated with his immortality, but she knew he would find a way to keep them safe. Watching him working so hard to make the night up to Cassie even though she knew he was exhausted and could have postponed this until the next evening, Beth smiled. He was an amazing father. 

Hugging her arms around herself as she turned to go to their bedroom, Beth slipped into her simple gown, lit a candle and set the bottle of massaging oil on the nightstand. She planned to rub Adam's shoulders and back to make sure he could relax after the long hours he'd put in.


	13. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 1...

****

Chapter 13

Duncan and Amanda accompanied the entire Pierson/Ralston family to the 4-H Club Rodeo to support Ryan. She was so excited about her chances, and could hardly contain herself until it was time to ride.

"You're going to chew the ends of your braid right off if you keep that up." Adam teased his youngest daughter as he watched her nervously fiddling with her hair and biting down on the bands when another rider posted a good time for the event.

"I wish they'd let me walk Spitfire around outside the arena." she lamented. "He runs better when he stays warmed up and moving. All this waiting around makes him nervous."

Adam could see it wasn't the horse, but the very high strung 12-year-old whose entire existence lately seemed to revolve around this dream of barrel racing that was nervous.

"Take some deep breaths." he urged as he turned her to face him and bent to look down into her eyes directly with his hands on her shoulders. "You will be fine. This is your first public event and no one expects you to win against these older girls who have been competing for three or four years. We only expect you to do your best."

"But my best is better than theirs. I know it." Ryan was determined. "We have to win Daddy, we just have to. It's all I can think about."

Adam let out a long breath as he continued to talk to his daughter. "Anything can happen when you are competing in a crowded arena, especially for the first time. It is good to want to win, but it's more important that you gain the experience and enjoy what you are doing no matter what the outcome." 

At that moment they heard her name and number called for the on deck position.

"Good luck Angel, and remember … it's ok to be nervous when this is all so new." he gave her shoulders a quick squeeze as Joey walked over with her horse and handed his twin the reigns before hopping up into the stands to watch with the rest of the family, Amanda and Duncan.

Ryan mounted her horse and entered the arena gate. In 4-H rules, instead of the horse and rider running in through the gate and immediately beginning their pattern around the 3 barrels, they are allowed to run one full circle around the arena before crossing the timing line. It was safer for the younger riders, and allowed the competitors and their horses a chance to work out any last minute jitters before the clock started.

Ryan kicked Spitfire into motion as soon as they entered the gate. She leaned low into the animal's back and the two made one complete circle before starting toward the left-most barrel. While her family and many in the crowd cheered her on, Ryan's long, dark pigtails trailed behind her hat as the horse took the first barrel tightly and in good time. In the second circle around the right barrel, they dug in even deeper and it looked like the event would have a new leader. However when Ryan in her excitement tried to kick Spitfire a little harder than usual to prompt him toward the final barrel, the animal balked and started in the direction of the first barrel instead. The hesitation cost precious seconds, and although they did not touch any of the obstacles, the time would not be good enough for any of the top three positions.

The young girl didn't have to hear the announcer give out her time. She knew it wasn't good enough before she and Spitfire left the arena.

Both Adam and Beth could see her brush away the tears from her eyes as she disappeared with the horse away from the arena and behind some of the horse trailers. They knew she was crushed.

Excusing himself, Adam left the rest of them to finish watching the event while he followed the disappointed 12-year-old whose heart probably seemed to be breaking. He found her on the edge of the fairgrounds, chastising her horse for his failed performance.

"Dumb horse. You've run that pattern a million times. You're just a dumb horse and I ought to have Grandpa sell you for glue …" she choked on her tears and although her words showed her displeasure with the animal, the way she was stroking it's face and neck betrayed the fact that she really loved the animal.

"Don't you think your being a little rough on Spitfire?" Adam walked up behind her, but didn't move to comfort her just yet. It would be really easy for him to give her a big hug and let her wallow in her disappointment, but that wouldn't be giving her what she really needed. "I thought he did really well considering this was his first time. I thought you did really well too."

"He blew it Dad. You saw what happened. We had it won until he forgot which way to run." 

"The two of you did clock a competitive time in the first two barrels." Adam agreed as he reached over her to stroke the horse between its eyes and down its nose. "But remember what I said about how anything could happen? From where I was sitting it looked like both of you had a case of the nerves. Can you think of why Spitfire might have been confused?"

Ryan shook her head and Adam realized that she probably had no idea how her enthusiasm had startled the animal. 

"Tell you what" he offered. "What do you say we tie Spitfire up to the trailer and go watch the rest of the events with the others with a brave face? They are all here to support you and were very proud of you even if it didn't turn out the way you'd hoped. Then later tonight, after dinner, you and I will take a look at the tape of the run. I think it might help."

The young girl wasn't convinced, but she knew if she stood around like this feeling sorry for herself, she would appear to be a big crybaby. Nodding, Ryan started to walk toward the trailer with the horse. Adam wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze before going on ahead to the grand stand. 

"Is she all right?" Beth asked when he sat beside her.

"Her ego's a little bruised, but I think she will be fine … a little sad, but fine." 

The words were no sooner out of his mouth than Ryan appeared just beneath them and climbed to sit beside Amanda, receiving the congratulations from her Grandfather and the rest of the family she didn't think she deserved, but appreciated none the less. 

"Did I ever tell you about the time I landed on my bum in front of the Queen of England during a polo match?" Amanda began to spin a tale of one of her adventures to cheer up the young girl. Duncan rolled his eyes and hoped Amanda would remember not to mention it was Queen Victoria. The story was a good one, but the children had no idea about immortality. He cleared his throat and gave the storyteller a quick look that told her to be careful. Amanda made a face at him. She knew what he was doing, but she was covering her tracks centuries before he was messing his swaddling clothes. She knew what details to leave out and still find a way to cheer up her niece. "Did I mention I fell in the mud?" she continued without breaking stride, causing all three children to laugh at the thought.

Later that night, after dinner and while everyone else enjoyed cake around the kitchen table, Adam and Ryan slipped into his office and put the tape in the VCR. Her father didn't have to say anything. The replay was enough. Ryan could see how she'd used too much force to prod the horse into the next part of the course pattern and she immediately felt awful for the way she'd chastised Spitfire.

"He probably hates me." Ryan's eyes began to mist over as Adam rewound the tape.

"He doesn't hate you. You might have been disappointed with him, but Spitfire never knew it. He's a smart horse, and except for sensing that you were sad he didn't understand anything beyond the way you were stroking him afterwards. For all he knew you were telling him what a fine animal he was." 

Ryan didn't seem convinced, but Adam didn't give her time to stew. He began to replay the tape, pointing out the positive things both she and the horse had done as well as a few things he noticed that would improve their run. They also watched a few of her competitor's rides and noted things that might help as well as potential trouble spots to avoid.

Halfway through the tape, Amanda knocked on the door of the office and asked if she could come in. Besides lending her support, she added a few ideas of her own based on experiences far beyond what she could admit in front of the child.

"You're good with her." Adam noted when the children had gone upstairs to bed and Duncan was in the kitchen helping Beth with a pot of decaffeinated coffee. 

Amanda smiled, not quite comfortable with the idea that Methos would pay her such a compliment. "Oh, I didn't do anything special. I just remember what it was like. I was a girl once too you know."

"And you can remember that far back hum?" he teased.

"Much better than you I'm sure old man." she tossed a throw pillow at him and they both laughed a moment before he sobered and repeated his compliment.

"No, I'm serious. Ryan isn't easy, but you seem to get her and she responds. She loves her mother but never lets Beth get that close."

"She knows I love her I suppose and I'm the fun aunt who pops into town and spoils her with attention." Amanda brushed off the compliment. "It's easy when you aren't the one who has to lay down boring things like rules and limits."

"You sell yourself short Amanda. You are quite maternal." Adam realized he'd crossed over into a subject he probably should have steered clear of a second after it was too late.

"Yeah well … " she looked down at her hands and smoothed the fabric of her pants.

Beth and Duncan heard the last part of the conversation and realized how uncomfortable it had turned. There was nothing Beth could say and her heart broke for Amanda when she thought about how much it must hurt to have these maternal instincts and never have a real opportunity to use them.

Duncan set both of their cups on the table in front of the sofa and came to sit beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and encouraging her head to lean against his as they changed the subject. However his mind never quite caught up with the rest of the evening's conversation. He kept watching Methos with Beth and drank in the atmosphere of the home they had created together. Honestly he'd wondered if this could possibly work, and admitted to having his doubts on more than one occasion, but here they were almost 15 years later and aside from one or two brushes with outside immortals, their life together had been unscathed.

Looking across the room to the photo of Beth, Adam and the children, Duncan was truly amazed at how they'd made this work.


	14. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 1...

****

Chapter 14

Duncan and Amanda hadn't been back together for very long after spending 6 years apart. They both cared a great deal for the other, but there had always been the open door either could move in or out of when they wished.

Over the centuries, Duncan had loved many women, some very deeply. As he laid in the moonlit guest room with Amanda's head snuggled next to his on the pillow, he tried to put a label on what he truly felt for this woman. 

She could exasperate him beyond measure, try his patience and make him crazy with her schemes, ideas and plans, but then again … she could be this wonderfully tender creature that because they shared a similar path, could understand him in ways a mortal woman never could.

He wondered why the two of them could stay apart for so long and then pick back up almost as if it had only been a few weeks. Their separations had never been about arguments or not getting along. It had been more about getting to a place in the relationship where they didn't know where to go and feeling the need that something had to change, so they would end up going their separate ways for a while.

Duncan didn't know why all of the sudden he couldn't get the thought out of his head that he was missing something with Amanda. Tonight while they sat around the living room talking with Adam and Beth, so comfortable and so like a part of a real family, the thoughts had become even more vivid.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep, Duncan carefully got out of bed, threw on jeans and a shirt, and walked quietly back into the kitchen to get a drink and maybe something from the refrigerator. He'd no sooner finished putting the last touches on his multi-decker sandwich, than he sensed another presence.

"Did you leave anything for the rest of us?" Adam asked as he brushed past MacLeod and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

Duncan made himself at home at the kitchen table and Adam joined him. "Want to talk about it?" the older immortal asked after they sat for a few moments without speaking.

"Talk about what?" Duncan tried to sidestep.

"That's my line and it doesn't work any better for you than it does for me. You were quiet all night and seemed to be studying everyone and everything MacLeod. Beth and I both noticed. There's something eating at you and as luck would have it, I'm available for you to unload upon."

"There's nothing to unload." he insisted. "I'm just trying to sort a few things out."

"Things?" Adam took a deep gulp of his beer and wondered if he should get another.

"Personal things."

Adam raised one eyebrow and just looked at his friend, obviously waiting for him to elaborate.

"It's about Amanda all right. It's personal."

"You should just marry her and get it over with MacLeod." Adam stood from the table casually as if he hadn't said anything out of the ordinary and came back with 2 beers, one for himself and one for Duncan.

"Marry her? What ever gave you the idea I'd want to marry her? Or that she would want to marry me for that matter?" Duncan didn't want Adam to know just how close he was to hitting the mark.

"I know she isn't the great love of your life, or you for her, no matter how charming you pride yourself on being." Adam remarked. "But it's obvious the two of you care a great deal for one another and you keep going in and out of this relationship like it's a revolving door, so there has to be something between you or you wouldn't waste your time."

"I wouldn't call being apart for years at a time being caught up in a revolving door Methos."

"If you were mortal, maybe not, but for us … a year is nothing MacLeod." he waved his hand through the air to emphasize his point. "Do you love her?"

"What?"

"It is a simple question. Do you love Amanda?" Adam repeated.

"Of course I love her, but I've loved a lot of women I never married." 

"Well if you are holding out for perfection, I should remind you … you aren't getting any younger." Adam joked as Duncan laughed and put his plate in the sink before the two walked out onto the porch where they could continue to talk without being overheard. The air was cold, but the serene night sky was incredible out in the country.

Sitting side by side on the porch steps, neither said anything for a long while as they sipped the rest of their beer.

"I never thought I'd say this, or even think it" MacLeod began, "but I envy you Methos."

Methos didn't say anything. He knew what his friend was feeling even if Duncan only now seemed to be realizing it.

"You've got this amazing wife, three wonderful children, and a home that any man would be lucky to call his own." Duncan looked out over the still pasture. "When I was a young man I dreamed of such a life and thought it would be the most fulfilling existence I could imagine. All I wanted was a wife with fiery red hair and a spirit to match that would bear me lots of children and let me make love to her until we couldn't move."

"Would you trade all that you've been and all that you've seen and done as an immortal to have had that life?" Methos asked.

Duncan shook his head. "I can't let myself wonder what if. There are too many regrets and too many impossibilities in that, and I know how fortunate I've been. I've known a great deal of happiness. But when I see the life you've managed to carve out with Beth, I sometimes find myself wishing … I always thought I'd make a good father."

Adam nodded his head in agreement. "You know you could have it if you wanted to Highlander. You could marry Amanda, adopt a child ... Lord knows there are plenty who need a good home, lay low and see what happens."

Duncan laughed under his breath. Who would have thought this cynical immortal would even consider making such a suggestion. Life with Beth had certainly changed him. Methos had always been about survival, and family ties would only complicate that end … but now …

"I will have to admit the idea sounds tempting, and being here with your family makes it even more so, but that would mean not only marrying Amanda, but also bringing a child into it. We never stay together more than a couple of years at the most before we find one reason or another to be apart. What makes you think we could stick it out long enough to raise a child together?"

This time it was Methos' turn to chuckle under his breath. The tables had truly turned. "Did you ever ask yourself why the two of you separate? Is it because you can't stand one another's annoying habits or because you argue?" He knew the answer, but had to get Duncan to say it.

Duncan shook his head. 

Methos spent thousands of years perfecting the art of studying people, and he knew MacLeod and Amanda very well, having seen them both together and apart in many situations. 

"It seems to me that the two of you separate just as you are drawing closer than you've ever been." he observed. "Could it be neither of you knows what to do next, or is afraid to say what you really want?"

Duncan wanted to tell him he didn't know what he was talking about, but the truth of the matter was … Methos was right. "But we don't say it and we don't stay together. It never happens."

"Maybe if you had the assurance and security that comes with a real commitment you would." the older immortal observed. "Have you ever considered MacLeod that the two of you walk away because the only other place to go is to walk together?"

Having said all he intended to say on the subject, and being out of beer, Adam left Duncan sitting on the porch steps to consider the thought.

It would be another half hour before MacLeod came in out of the cold, and almost dawn before he slipped back under the covers beside Amanda. He lay in the early morning light just watching her sleep and thinking about whether Methos' words held any relevance for them. Commitment had certainly changed everything for his friend … MacLeod thought long and hard about whether or not he truly loved Amanda enough to commit to be with her for the rest of their lives, or if he was simply holding onto her until some other 'great love' materialized.


	15. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 1...

****

Chapter 15

Sunday, after Beth and the children went to church, everyone gathered at her father's house for the usual dinner. Normally after Sunday dinner they stayed around the Harris home talking and enjoying a lazy day, however Adam was taking Beth, Amanda and Duncan to the London touring company's performance of "The Marriage of Figaro", playing at the performing arts center in Nashville. The tickets had been a reward of sorts from the Dean after the success of the seminar and Beth was looking forward to it. After the matinee performance they planned to have a light dinner and drinks at a place that overlooked the river.

"Do we have to stay here at Grandpa's?" Cassie complained before her parents left. "You always let me chat online with my friends on Sunday."

"Yeah and I have that new Play Station 7 game." Joey chimed in. "Please … can't we stay at the house? We're not babies you know, and Grandpa would rather go play cards with his friends than be stuck here with us."

"Dad did you have other plans?" Beth asked as her gaze moved from the children to her Father.

"It's not a big deal. Joe Saunders came in town. You remember Joe? He moved to Cleveland a few years ago to live with his son." Peter Harris tried to brush it off.

"Oh Dad, why didn't you say you had plans? Of course you should go see Joe." Beth insisted before turning to her husband. "What do you think?"

"I think the children are old enough to spend a few hours at home without supervision, and we don't have to stay out too late." Adam agreed. With Cassie almost 15 and the twins halfway to their 13th birthdays, he didn't see the harm. They were good kids and it had been years since he'd run across another immortal looking for trouble … and never in their small community.

"I'll keep my cell phone on in case they need anything." their grandfather added. "I'll only be 5 minutes down the road."

It was settled. Peter Harris drove the children to the house so they wouldn't be late to the performance. As he drove away, he didn't notice the car driving slowly in the other direction. Out in the country it wasn't unusual on a Sunday to see people out enjoying a long, easy drive.

Avery Lind smiled to herself. She'd seen the car with Adam and the others take the road to the highway and knew about the Dean's gift. Pulling to the side of the road, she waited almost an hour before driving to the Pierson home. If her professor thought he'd toss her aside like yesterday's rubbish, he had another thing coming. Patting the envelope on the seat, her only regret was that she wouldn't see the look on his wife's face. She could only imagine her reaction.

When she got out of the car, both Cassie and Ryan came to the window. Joey was so engrossed in his Play Station game he didn't notice a car had driven up. The girls were a little nervous until they saw it was only a woman. Cassie opened the door before she had a chance to knock.

"Is your mother home?" Avery tried to paint a sugary smile on her face.

"She's … busy." Cassie remembered never to let people know they were home alone.

Avery chuckled lightly, knowing the girl was lying. "Well I have something important for her." She held out the large manila envelope.

Ryan reached to take it. "I'll give it to her."

"You won't forget, and you won't open it?" Avery couldn't resist throwing the tempting idea out for the girls who were obviously curious about her and the envelope. She also couldn't help but notice how much the younger girl looked like her mother with her dark hair and eyes. Just the thought of the smarmy little woman made Avery immediately dislike the child.

"We won't forget." Cassie replied quickly, not liking the way the woman seemed to be staring at her sister. "Uhm … we've got things to do." She didn't know why, but this woman's presence made her very uneasy. "Your name isn't on the envelope." 

"No it isn't, but your mother will understand. It's all inside."

With that, the uninvited guest turned and left.

Cassie and Ryan watched from the window as the car disappeared down the drive. 

"I don't like her." Ryan looked down at the envelope, wondering who this woman with the English accent and the unfashionably too short skirt was and how she knew their mother. They thought they knew all of their mother's friends.

Cassie didn't feel right either. "I wonder what's inside."

Ryan turned the envelope over. "It's not taped or sealed." Her fingertip ran over the metal clasp.

Hearing Joey let out a yowl of frustration that usually meant he'd lost at a game and would probably head for the kitchen for a consolation snack, Cassie grabbed the envelope from Ryan's hand. "In here, quick!" she ran into their father's office. Her sister closed the door behind them. 

Looking at one another for a few long seconds, both knowing they shouldn't be snooping, the girls' eyes fell again on the envelope. Cassie carefully raised the metal clasp and slid her hand inside. Pulling out the contents, her face fell.

"No Daddy … no …" she shook her head as her quiet voice quivered with the tears that began to run down her cheeks. 

"What?" Ryan could see her sister was trying to put what was obviously photos back in the envelope, but she was not going to be kept from knowing what had upset her so much. She tried to grab the pictures, but didn't have to. Cassie relented and laid the first one down on the desk, followed by the next and then the next until all 8 photos were lying face up.

Ryan covered her mouth, her eyes wide with disbelief. She didn't understand what she was seeing. Daddy loved their Mother. This didn't make any sense, but there in vivid color were photos of their father in his office at work, with this woman running her hands all over him. The first few photos were bad enough, but when they showed him unbuttoning and removing his shirt … the woman behind him with her hands on his chest and her lips on his neck, the girls were devastated.

When Cassie laid the last photo on top of the others, there was a small note attached with a paper clip. It read "I thought you should know the truth, Avery"

"He wouldn't do that." Ryan began to rationalize in her mind that this could not be true. "He wouldn't."

Cassie put her arms around her sister as they both began to cry. This couldn't be happening, and if it were, what did it mean? Would he leave their mother? Would he leave them? Every imaginable horror played over and over in their minds as they tried to comfort one another. The photos stared up at them, daring them to disbelieve. 

"We can't let Mommy see these." Cassie insisted as she wiped her face and hands before shoving the photos back into the envelope, tempted to throw them in their Father's paper shredder.

Ryan agreed. "And we've got to make sure Daddy doesn't see this lady anymore."

The two sisters quietly walked upstairs to Cassie's room, where they slid the envelope between the mattresses. For the rest of the evening, the two sat together, hardly saying a word as they thought about what they had seen and tried to think of what they could do now to save their family.

When Adam and Beth came home, the house was strangely quiet. Duncan and Amanda didn't seem to notice, but went to change into casual clothes. 

Adam walked to the top of the stairs and saw Joey in the bedroom they'd converted from the large playroom when he and Ryan had become too old to share. The boy hardly acknowledged his Dad as he tried to shoot down space aliens on the screen. Adam laughed and walked across the hall to Ryan's room, expecting her to be on the bed with her headphones blaring while she drew horses or fairies or whatever else caught her fancy on her sketchpad.

The room was empty.

Across the hall he could hear hushed voices and the unusual site of Cassie's door closed. She usually only closed it to dress, preferring to keep it open even when she slept. Adam thought it a little odd as he tapped lightly on the door. "Can I come in?"

"We're in bed Daddy." Cassie answered the knock.

Now this was really strange. It was barely 8 o'clock and the girl's bedtime on a school night wasn't for another half-hour, and the reminder was generally met with complaints. And since when did Ryan sleep over in her sister's room?

Adam pushed the door open and the light from the hallway filtered into the room.

"Are you feeling well?" he walked quickly to the bed, reaching to feel Ryan's forehead and cheek before both girls could tell him they were fine, just tired.

"Do I want to know what kind of mischief you might have gotten into that would make you so 'tired'?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't miss the deer in the headlight look coming from both girls, or their unusually quiet manner. Ryan always greeted him with a big hug and kiss when he came home, as did Cassie. Tonight however, both seemed distant … almost as if they were afraid of him.

"We're just really sleepy." Ryan yawned and stretched, in an obvious effort to prove their point.

Adam let it go. He remembered Beth mentioning that as the girls got older they might have their secrets. He just didn't expect the sisters to share them with one another. They were usually such rivals.

"Well goodnight then." he said before leaning to kiss first Ryan and then walking to the other side of the bed to do the same to Cassie. Neither girl gave him the usual goodnight hug, which again alerted him that things were not as they seemed.

"Can you close the door Daddy?" Cassie asked as he stepped into the hallway. Adam complied and with a puzzled look, walked downstairs, tossed his dress jacket across the back of a chair and went to discuss the odd happenings with Beth.

At first she smirked, thinking he was simply put out that he wasn't given his usual shower of adoring attention, but the more he recounted his moments in the room with the girls, the more she agreed. Something wasn't right.

"Children who go to bed before their bedtime without being told and sisters who get along? Now there is a cause for worry if I ever heard one." Amanda chuckled when she and Duncan came into the kitchen and overheard the discussion.

"It sounds good, but something's up. I can feel it." Adam sat down at the table and studied the pattern in the glass surface, without reaching for his usual beer.

"What about Joey?" Beth asked, opening the fridge and gesturing to see if he wanted one. Adam shook his head, but Duncan took her up on the offer.

"We will probably have to cut the power to Joey's room to get him away from that video game." Adam replied. "He seems fine. No … whatever is going on … it involves only the girls."

"I think I might look in on them and say goodnight." she handed Duncan the beer. "And I'll see if I can get Joey started toward bed. With any luck he'll be there by 9." She looked at the clock and noticed it was only quarter past 8.

After hearing her 3rd "Oh Mom!" from Joey, Beth walked to Cassie's room and knocked before going in to say goodnight. She could hear them whispering and knew they weren't asleep.

"Did everything go all right while we were gone?" she asked as she picked Cassie's sweater from the foot of the bed, folded it and laid it in a drawer.

"It was fine Mom. We're old enough to stay by ourselves you know." Cassie assured her.

"I know you are. You're all getting so grown up. I hope you don't mind when your father and I might have moments of weakness and want to keep you young while we can." she joked as she came to sit on the edge of the bed.

The girls didn't respond and they seemed almost like they wanted to be alone.

"Any special reason why the two of you decided to stay in one room tonight?" she asked casually as she patted Ryan's leg beneath the coverlet.

"We're bonding." Ryan blurted out almost without thinking.

"Bonding?" Beth raised an eyebrow and looked to see that Cassie was hoping Ryan had something to back up the statement because it was obvious she didn't.

"Yeah Mom. Last week in Social Studies class they told us that the longest relationship most people have in their lifetime is not with their parents, or who they marry, but is with their brothers and sisters. We thought if we were going to know each other longer than anyone else, we should bond." Ryan rattled off the explanation with a straight face and almost without blinking.

"Oh really?" Beth knew Adam was right. Something was very off and although she wouldn't push tonight, she would definitely keep a close eye on these two for the next few days. "Well that's a nice idea Ryan."

"We're really tired now Mom. All this talking and bonding has worn us out." Cassie hinted that it was time for her mother to leave them alone. Beth took the hint, kissed both girls goodnight and made another pass into Joey's room, where she asked him to pause the game. Taking the controls, she successfully saved his place before exiting the program. "Time for bed."

Joey was already in his T-shirt and sweats, and begrudgingly climbed into bed before she could turn the lights out on him. When his mother kissed him goodnight, she paused a minute. "Did anything unusual happen while we were gone?"

"I didn't do anything Mom. I swear." Joey immediately defended.

"I didn't say you did." she laughed. "I just meant, did anything happen with your sisters?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing really. They are just behaving a little differently, that's all."

"They are always acting different Mom. They're girls. They're weird." Joey made a face.

Beth let it go and tossled his hair before walking back downstairs.

"You're right. Something's up." she said before sitting down to the cup of coffee waiting for her at the table.

Upstairs in Cassie's room, Ryan could hear her sister sniffling softly beside her. "It will be all right Cas. We'll think of something." she assured her.

"I know … it's just …" Cassie squeezed her eyes tightly to blink back the tears. "In some of the pictures, Daddy was wearing his new brown suit."

Ryan didn't get the connection until her sister continued.

"He's only worn the suit one time. He wore it the night he missed my play."

Ryan reached for a Kleenex from the bed table and handed it to her sister. She knew Cassie was thinking their father had preferred to be with that Avery woman than to see her school play. The younger girl felt badly for her sister, mentally kicking herself for feeling superior when he was able to make it to her event.
    
    There was something else that bothered Cassie about the photos besides the obvious, but for now, she would keep it to herself.


	16. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 1...

****

Chapter 16

Monday morning Duncan and Adam left the house early for a ride. Adam had asked the children if they wanted him to drive them to school, but both the girls said they preferred to take the bus. Joey didn't care either way.

"I'd hoped to find out a little more about what is going on with those two." he complained to Duncan when they topped the ridge and stopped to rest the horses.

"It's probably nothing." Duncan assured him, trying to lighten the mood. "You know how girls are … at any age … "

In the past almost 15 years of parenting, this was the first time he felt truly like an outsider. He knew other parents complained that their children shut them out and it was supposedly normal, but not his girls. He wouldn't accept this overnight change.

"You're just grumpy because you can't control everything in their lives anymore" the Highlander commented.

Adam didn't believe that was true, but knew until Duncan had been there … he wouldn't understand.

"Have you given any more thought to what we talked about the other night?" the older immortal changed the subject.

"About me and Amanda?" Duncan replied. "It's almost all I can think about."

"Are you worried she would turn you down?"

Duncan didn't know. He'd like to think she felt the same about him, but as affectionate and attentive as Amanda was, she kept any deep feelings under wraps. They only seemed to surface as intense concern when another immortal crossed their paths and she had to wait for him to return from a challenge.

"We haven't ever really talked about anything permanent before." 

"But you are thinking about it?" Adam pushed.

"Of course I'm thinking about it, but about the time I talk myself into it … I come to the conclusion we'd end up killing one another and change my mind."

"Then maybe you shouldn't think about it."

"Oh that's just great. You practically twist my arm and now you expect me to just forget about it."

Adam swallowed a laugh. "Never let it be said I interfered."

He then kicked his horse into motion and sped off towards the lower pasture, leaving MacLeod to curse him under his breath.

When they returned to the house, Beth met them on the porch. "The Dean called and he sounded upset. He wants you to call him."

Adam couldn't imagine what could be wrong. 

Stopping only long enough to wash the morning's ride from his face and hands, he went into his office and called the Dean. A few moments later he emerged, even more confused than before.

"He wants to see me … immediately." Adam told Beth. Amanda was just coming in the room and Duncan was taking a shower. "He sounded upset and said it was of the utmost urgency that I come to his office without delay."

This didn't sound good. "I can't go like this. I'll need to shower and change first. I know we'd planned to go into town to look for a new sofa, but maybe you and Amanda could go … or I could meet you?"

Beth shook her head. "It can wait another day. I don't want you worrying about being late to meet me when something important is obviously on the Dean's mind."

"We could still go shopping." Amanda offered, remembering the quaint little boutique at the nearby mall.

Beth nodded, but her eyes locked briefly with Adam's before she picked up her purse to go. She could see he was worried. "We won't be gone long." she promised. 

Amanda yelled into the bathroom so Duncan would know where they'd gone, before the two women left for the mall.

When Adam arrived at the Dean's office, the secretary glared at him in a way that made him feel more than uncomfortable. His discomfort rose when she told him the Dean was waiting and he felt the distinct presence of a particular pre-immortal just inside the door.

The Dean stood and Avery Lind smiled at him under her lashes with a cat that swallowed the canary gleam in her eye. She was sitting in one of the leather chairs opposite the desk in one of her more modest suits.

This was not good. Adam could feel it in his gut.

"I'm not a man to mince words." the Dean began after the initial polite greetings were exchanged and Adam had taken a seat leaving an empty chair between he and Avery. "I am very disappointed in your behavior Professor Pierson and I will not tolerate it."

"Excuse me?" Adam almost choked. 

"Don't try to deny it. Besides Ms. Lind's word, I have evidence that shows you took advantage not only of this young woman, but of your position of authority. At this university students earn their grades through hard work and diligent study, not by granting certain liberties to their professors."

Adam nearly came out of his chair. "You are accusing me of taking liberties with Ms. Lind?"

"I'm not merely accusing you. It's an irrefutable fact." he tossed the folder across his desk, the corners of a photograph slipping outside the edges in front of Adam.

Adam picked up the folder, his emotionless glare as he flipped from photo to photo only betraying the deep seeded anger he was feeling by the icy glaze that covered his eyes.

Closing the folder, he tossed it back on the desk, gave Avery Lind a brief, direct look before declaring to the Dean that the photos were a complete fabrication.

"I not only never approached Ms. Lind in any way that could be construed as improper, but rebuffed her own advances to the point of asking her to either refrain from continuing her pursuit, or be asked to remove herself from the project."

Avery began to sniffle and dab at her eyes, playing the victim to the hilt and the Dean was obviously moved by her performance.

"These photos look authentic to me." the Dean replied. "I would like your resignation on my desk before the end of the day. I will be leaving at 5."

"I have tenure. It is customary to grant a hearing is it not? Or are you denying my right to due process of appeal?" Adam's words were calm and controlled, despite the firm way he set his jaw and the obvious tension betrayed by the bulging veins in his neck.

"For the sake of your family, I would encourage you not to pursue that course. As it stands now, I will not list the formal report in your public record, but you will not receive a recommendation from this University." the Dean continued. "Honestly Adam, having met your wife, you certainly had me fooled. Until I saw the photos I would not listen to Ms. Lind's accusations."

The Dean said nothing more, but stood and motioned toward the door.

Adam found begging distasteful and he would be damned if he'd give the Dean or Avery Lind the satisfaction. He stood and did not say a word as he walked out the door with his head high. The one thing that gave him satisfaction was knowing that someday … somehow … this lying, bitch of a pre-immortal would feel the steel of his blade at her throat. It wouldn't be today, and probably not in the near future, but vengeance was a dish often best served cold. 

He was in the middle of packing his office, having typed the letter of resignation almost an hour before when Beth called from the house.

"The children are home from school and were wondering if we would take them out for pizza tonight. Will you be home soon? Duncan and Amanda are game if you are." she asked.

"This might take a while." Adam tried not to let his anger show in his voice, but the tension could not be denied.

"Adam what's wrong?" 

"It's nothing Beth. I'll try not to be too late, but … maybe you should take them without me, I'm afraid I won't be good company tonight."

Beth lowered her voice and carried the phone into the kitchen. "Adam what happened? I know you are upset."

Duncan and Amanda exchanged looks, this didn't sound good at all.

"I'd really rather talk about it later, when we are together." Adam leaned his forehead into his hand as he spoke.

Beth didn't want to push, but when it came to his feelings … she was impatient to know what was wrong. "Did something go wrong with the seminar?"

"No … no … the seminar was perfect, just perfect." the edge in his voice becoming even more apparent. 

"Then what? Do they not want to give you the rest of the semester off?" she knew he would be upset about that, but not this upset.

"Oh they want to give me the rest of the semester off all right, and the semester after that thanks to that lying harridan."

He didn't specify, but Beth immediately knew who was responsible for whatever had just happened to Adam. "What has Avery Lind done now?" she guessed.

"Sweetheart, I really don't want to do this on the phone. I'm almost finished packing my office and after I drop my letter of resignation at the Dean's office, I'll be home. If you like, you can send Duncan and Amanda with the children and I'll give you all the tawdry details when we are alone.

"You're resignation? Adam you can't be serious." Beth knew he didn't really need the job. He only kept it for appearances and because he honestly enjoyed history, but the idea that this woman had done something to take it away from him … from them … Her blood began to boil.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Adam said before he hung up the phone.

Beth was fuming mad when she set down the receiver. She hardly noticed Ryan coming in the back door, but her daughter had not missed the name her mother repeated on the phone.

"Who is Avery Lind Mom?" she asked.

Beth turned, surprised by the question. "She's nobody honey, nobody important. Go put on a warmer sweater, Uncle Duncan and Aunt Amanda are going to take you guys for pizza."

Ryan didn't say anymore, but went upstairs to find Cassie and tell her what she overheard. "I think something happened with this lady, because Dad told Mom he was resigning. You don't think he's quitting so he can go away with her?" she fretted.

Cassie didn't think so. From what her sister was telling her, their Father wasn't happy … but he was coming home to talk to Mom. She hated the idea of her mother being blindsided by the truth.

"Ryan we have to give her the envelope."

"We can't! If we give it to her, she'll want Daddy to leave."

Cassie knew what her sister said was probably true, but something inside told her they had to do it.

"I'm giving it to her."

"Cassie please … don't!" Ryan tried to take the envelope from her hands, but Cassie was determined.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"It's not a good time Cassie. Can we talk after you come home from dinner?" Beth asked as she paced the floor of the living room, having just told Duncan and Amanda something had happened with Adam's job.

"Please" Cassie insisted, pulling her Mother's hand down the hallway.

Once they were inside the bedroom, Cassie handed her the envelope. "A lady came to the house yesterday. She gave this to us and said it was for you."

Beth didn't understand. "Did you forget?"

Cassie shook her head. "No. We didn't like her. She looked at us weird and made Ryan and I really uncomfortable … so … after she left …"

"After she left?" Beth prodded.

"The envelope wasn't sealed." Cassie began to cry and threw her arms around her Mother. "Please don't be mad at Daddy. Please don't make him go away."

Beth was beside herself. What in the world was Cassie talking about? Once she managed to calm her daughter, she opened the envelope and gasped at the shock of it. 

"Cassie would you please go to your room." she stammered as she sat on the edge of the bed and began to flip through the photos one by one.

Cassie knew better than to stay, but the tears and her distraught expression alerted Duncan to the fact that something was very wrong as she rushed from the hallway up the stairs.

He came down the hallway to find Beth holding the last photo with the note on it, the others had slipped from her lap onto the floor. Tears were in her eyes and she could hardly breathe. It only took a brief glance at the discarded photos to understand.


	17. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 1...

****

NOTE: It seems that FanFiction.net had some kind of melt down this past week and 3 reviews submitted by readers were never posted. I appreciate those of you who take the time not only to read, but to comment. Please, if you realize your review is missing … consider reposting. Thanks!

Chapter 17

Beth didn't know what upset her most, seeing the half-dressed images of her husband with Avery Lind, or knowing that her children had seen them. Her mind reeled as she fought for composure.

Duncan came to sit beside her on the bed, putting his arm around her shoulders and offering her his to cry on if she needed it. He didn't understand any more than she did what he was seeing. This made no sense. Adam loved Beth. The thought that he would be unfaithful to her, much less allow himself to be photographed doing it, was beyond comprehension.

"This woman came to my house." Beth choked. "She gave these photos … to my children … to my CHILDREN!" she repeated. Pulling away from him she began to pace and think out loud. "This is why the girls were so upset last night. My GOD who would do something like this to children? They must have been out of their mind with worry, not to mention the shock …"

"Beth you need to calm down. They are going to hear you and it won't help." Duncan began.

"How much more could it hurt? They've already spent a full day and night traumatized by what they've seen." Beth stopped pacing. "Do you know what Cassie said to me when she gave me the envelope? She begged me not to be mad at her Daddy. She begged me not to ask him to leave."

Duncan bit his bottom lip, anger beginning to well up inside him as well because he loved these children and Beth as if they were his own family. 

"Do you want me to ask him not to come home?" Duncan asked her.

"What?" Beth froze and looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Do you want me to ask Adam to give you some time to decide what you will do?" Duncan tried to be more clear.

"I thought you were his friend." Beth stood straight, her words sobering.

"Aye, I am his friend, but I am your friend too."

Beth picked up the photos from the floor and held them out to him. "I don't care what you think you see in these. It's not true. I know what is true, and it's not what that … that … woman … would have me believe."

Duncan took the photos from her hand and began to look through them more closely. They certainly looked authentic, and although they never showed more than Avery Lind caressing a semi-dressed Adam … it would be difficult not to know where those caresses lead.

Beth ignored his presence and resumed pacing the room, her anger growing hotter by the minute. "I don't know who she thinks she is, but I'm going to put a stop to this. No one does this to my family and gets away with it."

Duncan looked up. "Are you sure these photos aren't of Adam?" he was trying to see any indication that the light was different on the face of his friend in the photos than on the bodies. 

"Of course they are him." Beth walked over to Duncan and took one of the photos from his hand. I know every inch of my husband's body, every rib, every definition, every muscle. No one knows better than I would that the man in these photos are Adam." It was at that moment while looking at the photo in her hand, a light went on in Beth's eyes, but Duncan was too wrapped up in what she'd just admitted to realize.

"Oh my God!" she walked to the lamp and studied it closely before quickly picked up all of the other photos and stuffing them back into the envelope. In her excitement she didn't give the fact that Duncan was still in the room a second thought. 

Grabbing her jacket, Beth called out to Duncan, asking him to take the children to dinner. "Tell the girls not to worry, that Mommy will be home with Daddy before they go to bed and that everything will be fine."

With that, she was out the door and racing down the drive.

When she pulled into the parking lot outside the administration building, it was a little before 5 and Adam was standing in the cold drizzle waiting for her. "Beth what are you doing? Why on earth would you insist on meeting me here?"

"We're meeting with the Dean and with your accuser." she explained as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. 

"We're what?" Adam pulled back, grasping her arms and bending a little to look directly into her eyes.

Beth's first call from her cell phone had been to the Dean's office, demanding a meeting with him and suggesting strongly that Avery Lind be compelled to attend. The secretary relayed the message and was surprised when the Dean accepted.

Her second call had been to Adam, but she knew if she took time to explain everything to him, she wouldn't be able to prepare herself to confront Avery Lind face to face. She'd simply asked him to meet her, told him to trust her, and then turned off her phone so she could concentrate on what she would say and do.

"Adam do you trust me?" she asked.

"Of course I trust you, but what you didn't let me explain on the phone is that I wouldn't beg for this job if it meant I had to flip hamburgers at the Dairy Queen on Main street for the rest of eternity. Groveling is out of the question."

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Beth agreed as she began to pull him toward the doors. "And once we are finished, if you want to tell the Dean where he can stick this position … fine. But I'm having my say."

"Beth … sweetheart … please don't … there's something you don't know about … something she gave the Dean …" but his wife refused to listen. They were already in the reception area of the Dean's office before he could make her stop and listen. 

The secretary gave Beth a sympathetic and kind look, but glared over her shoulder at Adam, who wanted nothing more than to find anyplace to be but there."

"Dean Raymer, how nice of you to agree to meet with us." Beth greeted the man warmly, taking his hand and smiling sweetly. Hearing the sound of stilettos on hard wood, she turned to find Avery Lind in the threshold. All but ignoring the woman, Beth forced herself to remain calm as she waited for Avery and Adam to both take their seats, Adam beside her in one of the chairs, and Avery on the sofa beneath the windows as if she were merely an observer. The Dean was obviously curious and a little more than interested in how this meeting would play out. He ran his finger inside his collar and asked the secretary to please close the door.

"Professor Pierson, I thought I made myself clear earlier this afternoon when I asked for your resignation. Having your wife plead your case is hardly going to change the situation." the Dean began.

Adam reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a white business envelope, tossing it on the desk. "This meeting was my wife's idea. As far as I am concerned, my relationship with this university is over."

The Dean looked from Adam to Beth, and glanced over at Avery Lind, who was sitting tall on the sofa and appeared to be enjoying herself immensely.

"Mrs. Pierson, do you know why your husband was asked to resign?" the Dean asked. "Do you know about the allegations Ms. Lind brought against him and the irrefutable evidence she gave me to back up her claim?"

Beth retrieved the large envelope in her bag even as the Dean pulled out the folder. "If you mean have I seen the photos that Ms. Lind brought to my home yesterday and gave to our children, then yes … I know all about it."

Adam's head snapped as he glared in Avery Lind's direction and started to get up from his seat. "You involved my children?"

Beth put her hand on his arm to try and calm him, but if Avery Lind was anything, she was a player who didn't know when to fold her hand and walk away. She had to keep pushing.

"I brought the photos to give to Mrs. Pierson because I thought she should know the truth about our relationship. I never dreamed your daughters would tamper with a package expressly intended for their mother. I am so sorry if they were upset." Avery feigned concern as she looked from Adam to Beth, but inside she was exploding with glee.

"You bitch!" Adam ignored the Dean's presence and let her know exactly what he thought of her.

"Adam, please. That is not why we are here." Beth pressed her fingers deeper into his arm, her voice urging him to bring his attention back to her.

"Why are we here Mrs. Pierson." the Dean was afraid this was going to become even uglier than he'd imagined and regretted agreeing to the meeting.

"We are here because this woman is a liar." Beth replied simply as she pulled one of the photos from the envelope and held it out to the Dean. "I know your secretary has a scanner. I saw it beside her desk." she stood as if she were going out of the office, but the Dean stopped her. "I have a scanner here, but I really don't understand what this is going to do to change the fact that your husband made improper demands and advances on a student … not to mention being unfaithful to his wife and family."

Beth ignored his protests and asked him to please scan the photo. "Could you please make sure it is at least 1200 DPI. I want to make sure there are no questions."

"Beth, what are you doing?" Adam asked her under his breath as the Dean complied with her request, but she didn't answer him. She simply gave him a look that said "trust me" and turned her attention back to Avery Lind.

"Ms. Lind, while we are waiting, would you mind telling us about the events surrounding these photos? What did my husband say exactly that would make you believe he would want this kind of 'service' from you?"

The Dean almost choked and Adam ground his jaw trying to remain calm. He couldn't even look in Avery Lind's direction, but focused his concentration on the paperweight in the shape of an eagle sitting on the Dean's desk, wondering what kind of dent it would make in the woman's skull.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Avery began. "It's obvious that you love Adam deeply. I'd hate to be the one to …"

Beth cut her off. "Ms. Lind we both know you don't give a whit about me, my feelings or my family, so let's cut to the chase. What did my husband ever say or do that would make you believe he wanted anything more than a proper student/professor relationship? Given everything my husband and I stand to lose, I believe it to be a fair question." 

Adam was more than a little shocked at Beth's words and her tone of voice, but inside he was cheering her on. She'd seen the photos and she knew without a word from him that they were lies, in fact it seemed that she had detected something he hadn't seen. Of course he'd only glanced at the photos, not wanting to give them any credence.

Avery squared her posture and looked directly at Beth. "He told me he had become weary of his simple, country lifestyle and that there was no excitement in his life or in his bed." If she hoped to draw blood with that comment. She failed miserably. Beth simply stared at her, unflinching.

"He told me that if I made things more interesting for him, I could expect to be well rewarded. He knew I needed an A for this internship and made it clear there was only one way to get it." she continued. "But he lied. After all I did for him, he gave me a B … and I can guarantee you my 'services' and my work warranted much more."

The Dean raised his eyebrows at that comment. This was no longer the terribly wronged innocent, Avery Lind was showing a side of herself the man had not seen before. Combine that with the fact she'd exposed innocent children to the photos, and his discomfort with the situation multiplied.

When the image was scanned, Beth walked around the desk and asked if she could manipulate the compuer. Moving the image down, she focused upon a corner of the desk near where Avery Lind sat, her arms wrapped around Adam's bare torso from behind as he was obviously removing his shirt.

"Is that a baseball glove and cap?" the Dean asked. Beth nodded.

"Yes, that was the night Adam was going to take our son to the Sounds baseball game. Two hall of famers from the Cincinnati Reds were going to be there signing autographs."

"I remember that night." the Dean added. "The university had a block of tickets. I took my two sons and we sat in the row in front of Adam and your son … Joey right?"

Again Beth nodded, not resisting the urge to blatantly smile at Avery Lind.

"This is all very touching, but Adam told me all about the game. He insisted we get down to business so he wouldn't be late." Avery Lind continued to spin her tale. "A baseball glove on the desk means nothing." The dean had turned the monitor so she could see.

"You met our daughters Ms. Lind, but have you ever met our son?" Beth asked calmly.

"No I have never met your son." Avery was becoming annoyed.

Beth scrolled the image up and to the right, where a large framed document could be seen hanging on the wall of Adam's office. Zooming in, she pointed to the image reflected in the glass of the frame. "If you had been in my husband's office at the time at least 'part' of this photo was taken … then you couldn't have missed our son. You see he was standing across the room. His reflection is the one you see in the glass. I dropped him off at his Father's office fifteen minutes before they needed to leave for the game. Your hidden camera caught my husband changing clothes, but you were not in the room. Your image was added later, as I believe we can prove were all the other images."

Adam smirked, leaning back in his chair with relief, and the Dean looked more closely at the monitor before printing the image.

Avery Lind sat in shock, unable to think of anything she could say for several long seconds. Finally she stammered. "She did something to that photo. She had since yesterday. She retouched the photo."

The Dean shook his head. "I thought of that Ms. Lind, that is why I scanned the photo you gave me. Your enrollment to this university is terminated as of this moment and the grades that would have been recorded at the end of the semester, will be revoked."

Avery Lind had been exposed. She tried to think of something else to say, but words failed her, she stood as if to leave. Adam sat silently enjoying the look of complete disbelief on Avery Lind's face as she listened to the Dean's decision. There was much he wanted to say to the woman, but it would wait. He was sure there would be a day and time when he could extract his own form of revenge. But the Dean's proclamation wasn't good enough for Beth. She had something else to say and intended to make sure Avery Lind heard her.

Blocking the young woman's exit, Beth stood tall and looked up at her and used her fingers to count off the many things Avery Lind had done to her family. "Your first mistake was trying to seduce my husband. Your second mistake was trying to ruin his career and our marriage with your lies and manipulation. Both of those mistakes I can live with, knowing they have been handled by the Dean's decision and the humiliation I see in your face right now. You've been caught in your web of lies."

Avery tried to push past her, but Beth grabbed her arm and held her tight. "The mistake I can not tolerate is the one where you involved our children. That is unforgivable."

"What are you going to do about it?" Avery spat back, causing both Adam and the Dean to stand and move toward where they stood near the door.

Beth simply smiled and let go of the woman's arm. "For now … nothing, but hear me and hear me well. If you ever come near my husband or my family again … no matter how powerful you think you have become … no matter how invincible, I promise you it will be handled." Beth stepped back. "I am giving you fair warning. If you ever cross me or my family again, know this; I am not bound by any code. I am not restricted by rules. I will know what it takes to destroy you, and I will make sure it happens. If you make the mistake of pushing your way into our lives again, you will sorely underestimate the consequences."

Adam frowned because at that moment only he knew what Beth meant by her words. She was talking about Avery Lind's eventual immortality. She was basically goading Avery, daring her to ever come back into their lives again. Had she been mortal, it wouldn't have been of any real consequence, but Avery Lind was one violent death away from immortality. He knew Beth was angry, but this was not a good idea.

"Did she just threaten me?" Avery turned and looked at the Dean.

"I didn't hear any threats. I heard Mrs. Pierson ask nicely for you to leave her husband and family alone." the Dean replied. He knew Beth was upset and thought she was simply venting her frustration. Frankly he'd been surprised Avery Lind hadn't found herself on the wrong side of Beth Pierson's back handed slap.

Beth stepped out of the way, letting Adam wrap one arm around her as Avery Lind stormed out of the office.

"About that resignation" the Dean said as he retrieved the unopened letter from the desk. Adam wanted to tell him what he could do with the letter, but looking down into Beth's face, he decided he needed to cool off before they made any decisions … together.

"I'll let you know in six weeks whether or not you should open that envelope." 

With his arm still around Beth's shoulders, the two walked out of the office and to their cars. Although he hated letting go of her, he hated more the idea of coming back to the campus any sooner than he had to, plus he wanted to make sure Avery Lind didn't have the opportunity to further vandalize the newly painted finish.

"You were amazing. Thank you." Adam held her face in his hands before she could slip into the open car door. 

"I know what's worth fighting for." she whispered before he kissed her firmly, pressing her body against his as his hands moved to her waist and hip.

From her car across the lot, Avery Lind banged her hands on the steering wheel, frustrated beyond belief that her plans had been thwarted by some little homemaker from a podunk town in backwater USA. "If you think this is over …" she gritted between her teeth as she watched the two get in their cars and drive away.


	18. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 1...

**Chapter 18 **

"Do you have any idea how much I'd like to suggest we pull off at the next exit and get a room?"   
Adam called Beth on the cell phone as they drove home. All of the emotion he felt for this amazing   
woman had been multiplied by what occurred in the Dean's office. He didn't want to share her with anyone.  
He only wanted to be with her to hold her to show her the depth of what he was feeling at that moment. 

Beth glanced at the next exit. Trinity Lane was better known for seedy motels with hourly rates than anything remotely romantic.

"And you couldn't have thought of this 3 exits back?" she laughed, wanting the same thing.

"Three exits back I was having trouble breathing and keeping the vehicle on the road, I wanted you so badly." 

Beth felt a chill of excitement rush through her and her face flushed at his blatant confession of need. 

_"I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair.  
Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets.  
Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day  
I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps."_ Adam's low, melodically measured voice began to wear down her resistance.

"Adam please " Beth tried to focus on the road. "You know what it does to me when you start reciting poetry."

"Reciting? pshah! I prefer to think of it as making love to your ears your mind " a deep rumbling laugh replied.

"You are irresistibly charming, you know that don't you?" Beth groaned lightly.

"Ahh but I see you passed the exit, so I must be slipping."

"Trust me, it isn't for lack of wanting. I want to be alone with you desperately." she assured. "But Cassie was so upset, and now we know why she and Ryan were acting so strangely "

Now it was Adam's turn to groan. "Damn that woman." He slammed his fist into the steering wheel, immediately sobered at the thought of the girls' distress. "No you are right. We need to go home and make sure they are all right. The thoughts she planted in their minds must be torturing them."

"I wanted to strangle her when she walked into that office." Beth admitted. 

"She's fortunate we both showed restraint. Her luck has run out if she ever dares to bother us again."

"I'm going to call Duncan and see if they are back from dinner. He and Amanda took them for Pizza."  
Beth wished she didn't have to break the connection and tried to think of a reason to keep him on the phone   
for a little longer. "Adam, about what you were saying earlier craving my mouth and silently starving?"

"Mmmm hmmm." Adam's smile reaching her through the phone. "Is there something you didn't understand?"

"Oh no I understood it all very well, but is that all, or is there more?"

"That was only the first stanza of Pablo Neruda's "Love Sonnet XI". I have a collection of 20, most committed to memory. We can cover them all later if you have the time Mrs. Pierson."

"I have the time Mr. Pierson, and believe me I'll hold you to introducing me to all 20." 

The line went dead and Beth called Duncan, gave him a quick recap of what happened with Avery Lind, and asked when the children would be home. He and Amanda had taken the kids to the arcade after dinner to distract them, but would bring them home immediately.

Beth and Adam made it to the house a few minutes before the children. 

"I hate that we have to even discuss this with them." Beth admitted as they stood at the window, waiting for Duncan to drive up. 

Adam tightened his arms around her, leaning his chin on the top of her head as he pulled her against him.   
"They will be fine. We will explain it to them as simply as we can and reassure them that no matter what anyone wants them to believe, or how they might try to hurt us, you and I are as in love today as we were when we   
married even more so."

Beth closed her eyes and leaned into him. "It's true you know. I do love you more every day."

Adam moved to kiss her neck, just as the headlights from Duncan's car flashed in the window. "We really must work on his timing." he murmured in her ear before the two walked onto the porch, his arm still around her, to greet the children.

Duncan was able to briefly tell Amanda what was going on, but Beth could sense she was trying to see if things   
were really all right. Giving her a smile and a nod, the two women communicated silently.

"Did you have fun?" Adam asked as the girls stepped onto the porch. Neither seemed to be able to find their voices and were almost on the verge of tears at the sight of him, but Joey didn't seem to notice as he complained about   
not being able to stay longer at the arcade.

"It's a school night" his father reminded him, ruffling the boy's hair. It hurt him to see how upset his daughters were. "We'll go back this weekend if you like."

Cassie and Ryan gave their Mother a desperate look. She smiled and put her hand on their shoulders, following them into the living room. "Your Father and I need to talk to you."

Duncan and Amanda gave Adam a look of support and made themselves scarce, Amanda going to the guestroom to read and Duncan challenging Joey to a match on his Play Station.

Cassie and Ryan watched Adam as they moved to sit on the sofa, close together, obviously afraid of what they might hear.

"Your Mother said we had a visitor yesterday one of my former students." Adam began as he sat on the coffee table across from them while Beth moved to sit beside Cassie, placing her arm around her. The girls nodded, but as the tears pooled in their eyes they found it hard to speak.

"Daddy please don't leave us. You can't you can't leave us." Ryan broke down, practically falling against him as   
he leaned forward to pull her close, stroking her hair and hugging her tight.

"Shhhh It's all right Ryan. I'm not going anywhere. You know how much I love you and your Mother. I won't ever leave you. It's all right." His own voice choked back the emotion of feeling his daughter's heart break in his arms.   
His eyes reassured Cassie as well as he used his free hand to reach out and touch her face. 

"But Mommy saw the pictures she " Ryan hiccuped because she was so upset.

"Sweetheart those pictures were lies." Beth replied. "She hid a camera in your father's office and took photos of him changing clothes, and then found a way to make it look bad." she searched for the easiest words. "But it was all lies, and she knows we caught her."

"But why would she do that?" Cassie was relieved, but didn't understand.

"Because she is a stupid, jealous woman with a crush on your Father. She thought if she made up a story, that I would be angry with him But you girls know how much I love your Father and how much he loves all of us.   
The only person I was angry with was her, and now she knows it."

"Did you hit her Mommy?" Ryan sat up, blinking her eyes wider.

Adam chuckled. "Knocked her out cold she did."

"Don't do that!" Beth chided. "No, I didn't hit her, but I gave her a good piece of my mind."

The girls grinned, amused at the thought of their Mother telling off that horrible woman.

"Is she going to jail?" Ryan asked as she slipped into Adam's lap and put her arms around his neck.

"No, but I don't think she will be bothering us again." he reassured her. "But you realize that if you had done what you were supposed to, you would have saved yourself a lot of heart ache."

Cassie and Ryan dropped their eyes, knowing what he meant.

"When someone brings a package or a letter for your Mother or I, you are not to open it for any reason."   
he told them directly. "And if that woman ever comes to the house again, and we are not here, you call me immediately and do not open the door."

"We're sorry." Cassie told him and Ryan nodded.

"I know you are Princess, but I don't want you to be sorry I want you to understand that when you peek into business that is not your own, particularly an adult's business, you can be hurt."

Both girls nodded, their faces still mirroring the guilt and shame.

"It's over now. You paid a terrible price and I don't see any reason to punish you further. Let's just forget about   
that woman and the photos and carry on, shall we?" he smiled first at Cassie and then gave Ryan a squeeze and a peck on the cheek. "And the next time you are afraid of anything, talk to us. We could have cleared this up last   
night if you'd trusted me enough to tell him why you were upset."

"I love you Daddy" Cassie said as she slipped from under her Mother's arm to hug him, shrieking when he pulled her into his lap and began tickling her with his beard and funny kisses on first her neck and face, and then Ryan's.

Amanda heard the laughter and peered from the hallway. "I take it we're ok?"

Beth laughed. "We're fine. Who wants hot chocolate?"

"Me, me, me " the girls chimed. 

"Are you making hot chocolate?" Joey yelled from the stairway less than a moment later. 

Everyone laughed. The only thing that was stronger than the pull of his video games was the pull of his stomach.

When the children were in bed and Duncan and Amanda had gone out for drinks at the local tavern, Adam and Beth retreated to their room. He told her he would talk to Joey the next day so he would know about Avery Lind, but he really didn't expect her to take this further. Now that she was out of the university, her student visa would be expiring and she should be leaving the country.

"I hope we never set eyes on her again." Beth admitted as she emerged from the bathroom wearing her eyelet robe.

"I think we should change the subject." Adam suggested as he pulled her onto the bed with him, causing her robe   
to fall open and reveal she wore nothing beneath.

"Do you have a better topic in mind?" she asked when she caught her breath from his kisses.

"I believe we'd planned to discuss poetry" Adam slipped the robe from her shoulders and rolled her beneath him. 

_"I crave your mouth "_ he kissed her lips. 

_"your voice "_ he trailed kisses down her neck. 

"your hair " his lips continued to move further down as he tasted her skin,   
his words and the feel of his breath and touch on her body causing Beth to writhe beneath him. 

_"Silent and starving, I prowl " _  



	19. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 1...

Chapter 19

"It blows me away how she never let the possibility those photos might have been authentic, enter her mind." Adam admitted to Duncan as they repainted the tool shed behind the house.

"I have to agree. All she could say was how upset she was that the woman involved the children. She never once said anything that would make me believe she doubted you … although I have to admit, it looked pretty bad from where I stood old man." Duncan confirmed. "She's an amazing woman."

Adam nodded. "I can't begin to understand how I found someone who would love me this way and that I could love beyond anything I imagined being capable of."

"Beats the hell out of me." Duncan laughed, but then became serious again."She knows you Methos. She knows how much you love her, and you've forged a life built on trust. It is not often I've seen a couple so devoted."

"God you should have seen her MacLeod. I thought she was going to tear the hair from that woman's head. She was completely amazing."

"I think we've covered 'amazing'" Duncan smirked as he continued to paint. "I wouldn't have minded seeing it though. If a woman I loved stood up for me like that … with complete trust and without any doubt … " he shook his head, not finishing the thought as he felt Amanda approach.

"What would you say to dinner at Jimmy Kelly's and then dancing?" Duncan jumped from the ladder, setting his brush on top of the step and spinning her around.

"I'd say … " Amanda looked at him strangely. "I'd say maybe I should spend my last night in town with everyone. I was going to invite all of you to that seafood place the kids like … The Shack."

"Your last night? But I thought we weren't going to France for another 

week?" Duncan was a little deflated. The ring he'd ordered from an ancient collection Amanda admired had arrived that morning, and he planned to approach the subject of making their relationship more permanent that night.

"I decided … to go on without you Duncan." her voice catching.

"No need. I'm sure Adam and Beth will be glad to have me out of their hair. I'll check and see if there is a seat on your flight."

From where he stood, stirring the paint, Adam could see something was going on behind Amanda's eyes. Only that morning she and Beth were planning for the weekend, but now she claimed she was leaving. He stood silent, watching.

"Please … Duncan … Don't make this harder than it has to be. It's no big deal … really." Amanda glanced over his shoulder to Adam and then back up at him with a smile. "You know me. I can't stay in one place … or with one man for very long."

Duncan was floored. "You don't want me to come with you?"

"We'll catch up to one another one day … soon … I'm sure." her words were deliberate and forced as she tried to keep smiling. "Anyway … I wanted to make sure you knew about tonight. I need to pack."

She turned, the smile still on her face but tears beginning to form as she walked quickly into the house. Once inside their room, she leaned against the doorframe and let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. How could she have been so blind? How could Duncan not know the depth of what she felt for him or what she would be willing to do for him? His words about a woman coming to his defense played over and over in her head.

"How soon they forget." She mentally kicked herself. How many times had she tried to keep him from harm? How many times had she tried to make sure nothing ever happened to her wonderful Highlander? When Steven Keane arrived, hell bent on vengeance for deeds Duncan himself felt he deserved to pay for, wasn't it she who had him put in jail for his own protection? Wasn't it she who went to Methos for help? And wasn't it she who threw herself on Keane's mercy, telling him all of the wonderful things that made Duncan MacLeod worthy of living. She'd plead with the immortal, letting him know what a void the loss of MacLeod would be for her and for his friends and those he had helped. In the end she couldn't help but feel that although they fought, somewhere inside, Keane walked away when Duncan pressed the point, because he heard her words.

"You just don't get it." Amanda fretted as she tossed her suitcase on the bed and began filling it. Once packed, she called the airport and secured a flight for the next morning. "If I didn't love you so much, I could stay …but I can't … knowing I don't measure up to whatever woman you think you are looking for."

Her mutterings were interrupted by the presence and a knock at the door. "It's Adam … can I come in?"

Amanda wiped her eyes, knowing she wouldn't fool him, before telling him he could come in.

"Feeling a bit impulsive?" he asked, helping her close the suitcase and dragging it from the bed to the bench in the corner.

"I'm ready for a change." Amanda insisted.

"Looks more like running to me."

"I don't care how it looks. I need a change." she snapped.

Adam held his hands up in a sign of surrender, not missing the damp eyes or the slightly streaked blush on her cheeks. "You do what you need to do Amanda, but if you want to talk about it … you know I will listen."

"You wouldn't understand … not anymore." she picked up a tissue and blew her nose unceremoniously. "You've got your perfect wife … perfect children … all this time to enjoy them …"

Detecting a note of envy, Adam remained silent as he leaned against the 

bureau.

"You know what's really funny?" she didn't wait for an answer. "For a 

while, I thought MAYBE we could have that too … me and Duncan."

"What makes you think you can't?"

"I can't ask him to settle for what's comfortable or easy." Amanda 

admitted.

"Funny … I've never thought of you as easy." Adam tried to interject humour, and she did smile, but it didn't last.

"You know what I mean. I'm not "IT" for Duncan the way he is for me."

Adam had always been very careful not to betray a friend's confidence, and as much as he wanted to make this right … he could only listen and try to offer advice without getting in the middle.

"Amanda, can you honestly say that in all your lifetimes, MacLeod is your greatest love?"

She thought for a long time. "He isn't like any other man I've loved … you know him, you see. He's different."

"That's not what I asked."

"I can't line up all the men I've loved and measure them against one 

another. No two are the same."

"Then why do you try to measure yourself against some ideal you think he is looking for or that he already had?" Adam came to sit beside her on the bed.

Wiping her eyes, Amanda stared out the window where Duncan still worked on the shed. "Because I'd rather have a few stolen months with him … from time to time … than to face not measuring up when he realises I'm not everything he wants and watch him walk away."

Adam exhaled loudly. How similar they were. He'd protected himself by 

putting a wall up between himself and anyone who might love or care for him, and Amanda was doing the same thing.

"I think you should stay."

"I want to stay, but I can't. I have to go while I have the courage." 

Breaking down, she leaned against Adam's shoulder and cried.

"You can't tell him." she made him promise.

"I won't interfere, but I still believe you should stay. Why don't you 

cancel that flight and take a few more days to think about it? I could ask Beth to make a fuss so it wouldn't be awkward for you to change your plans."

"I can't." Amanda pulled away. "I've enjoyed being here with your family, but somehow it makes it even harder. I know it's awful of me, but I'm so jealous of what you have …"

There was nothing Adam could say that could make a difference without 

betraying MacLeod. "We will miss you, and you know you are always welcome here … with or without MacLeod."

Amanda nodded her thanks.

The next morning, Cassie asked to ride to the airport with her Father to see Amanda off. The high school had a teacher's in service day, so she had a holiday. He thought Duncan might ride along, but the Highlander disappeared earlier that morning and couldn't be found.

"After we see Amanda to her plane, we'll make a day of it … just us." Adam promised. Cassie nodded and kept looking at him in the oddest way. It bothered him at first, but he thought maybe it was because her Aunt was leaving. Cassie loved Amanda and was upset she'd cut her visit short.

"Daddy, tell me about Grandma and Grandpa Pierson." Cassie asked as she dribbled the ice cream back into her float with a straw. Adam had taken them to the Soda Fountain on Elliston Place for lunch. Cassie liked the fries and he enjoyed the nostalgia. As grown up as his daughter was becoming, he couldn't help but smile when she did something that made him feel she was still his little girl.

"You've heard about them before. They died when I was young." he was a little surprised at the subject. "Why do you want to hear about them now?"

She shrugged, but looked at him directly, focusing her bright, blue eyed attention from the ice cream to him. This was obviously becoming an interrogation. "You said they lived in the country."

"Yes, they had an estate in the English countryside, near Hereford. But you knew that. I've shown you photos." He could see the gears turning in her mind and wondered what was up.

"How come we don't go there? I'm almost 15 and you promised we'd go there ages ago."

"We will go there. But when we all go to Europe together, I want to show you more than we can see in a week. With all the activities you children participate in and your school schedule, there hasn't been a good time." He made the excuse. In all honesty, he'd only told the children enough of the cover story of his supposed early days as Adam Pierson to give them a sense of heritage should anyone ask. When the day came they would go to Hereford, it would be for a more permanent stay than just a visit. That was where he planned to take the family when they could no longer appear normal living near Beth's family. Unfortunately, a short visit taken prematurely, would make it difficult for he and Beth to remain there for as long as they could.

"What did you like to do when you were a boy?" she continued to ask.

"The usual things." he took a sip of his coffee. "I rode horses, climbed trees, spent a lot of time outside looking for frogs and having grand adventures. The estate sits on over 200 acres, and the road is more than a mile from the house, so there was a lot a boy could do to amuse himself."

"Oh." She raised her eyebrows and looked back down into her soda. 

Something about his answer didn't seem to satisfy Cassie.

Not wanting to watch her dabble in her ice cream any further, and impatient to get to her point, Adam set both of their drinks aside. "Want to tell me what is on your mind?"

Cassie was a little hesitant to reply. She hoped what she said to her 

father wouldn't make him mad. "I sort of thought you spent your time inside a lot, reading books or something like that."

"I did read a lot of books, I've always enjoyed reading, but that's not all I did." Adam was curious to see where this was going. "Just because I'm a professor doesn't mean I had a dull childhood." he laughed a little.

"But you don't have any scars. I don't play as rough as Joey or Ryan do, but even I have a place on my knee where I fell on my bike that you can still see, and on my elbow, and here … on my chin." she pointed to a little mark beneath her chin that you could only see if she tilted her face up to the light.

"Maybe I wasn't a clumsy clod." he teased, making her laugh at the expression. "Really Cassie, I do have a few scars."

"I haven't seen any."

I have one on my ankle, and another … right about here." he pointed to a place beneath his sweater between his waist and hip. He hoped she didn't ask him how he got it, or ask to see it, because in truth, he had no idea how it had come to be there. It was an odd place to be wounded, and not something he had a quick answer for. "Other than that … I don't suppose I scar easily."

"You heal fast, that's for sure." Cassie observed, her eyes falling to where his arms lay folded on the tabletop.

"What do you mean?" he gave a little laugh as he checked their bill and began pulling out his wallet to decide whether to pay with cash or a card. His demeanour was casual, but in actuality, the subject had him more than a bit concerned. He and Beth hoped the children would be a little older before they noticed anything about his immortality or how time stood still for her. A soda fountain was hardly the place he would choose for any discussion that came close to the truth. 

"When you fell on the skateboard." Cassie continued. "You cut yourself so bad you had those big bandages on your arm and your leg. But you don't have any scars now."

"And how would you know that?" he became even more wary of the direction this conversation was taking. At nearly 15, Cassie was bright and observant. He'd always known that about her, but it was the first time he'd wished she might not have such keen sense.

"In the photos that lady took." she flushed a little, obviously embarrassed to be bringing them up. "The ones where you were putting on your brown suit. Your arm looked fine."

Adam mentally kicked himself. It was early winter, and he wore long sleeves. He didn't think to keep up the charade of the bandages when he was careful around the children. Yet another reason Avery Lind would one-day pay for what she'd done. This entire subject of the photos was damn uncomfortable as it was … and now this.

"Are you sure?" he tried to play it off, but Cassie wasn't buying. As she walked with him to the car, she asked a second question.

"You have a lot of coats." she changed the subject.

"Is that a crime?" he laughed and began to warm the car a moment before pulling from the curb.

"They are to hide the swords aren't they?"

There was no use trying to lie. Cassie would see it. Adam thought long and hard, not speaking for several minutes as they drove through traffic. There were a lot of things that his daughter had obviously been thinking about for a long time, and now with the curiosity about the cuts … they were flowing like a spring as quickly as she could think of them.


	20. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 2...

**Chapter 20**

It was mid afternoon and the last thing Adam wanted was for Ryan and Joey to come home in the middle of this discussion, but he also didn't think he should talk with Cassie alone. This was something that he and Beth should do together.

Cassie continued with her questions in the car until he finally knew there was no way out of this. The time had come to trust their daughter with the truth.

He bought a little time by stopping at the mall and offering to let her select a new outfit. I'll answer your questions. he promised, but could it wait until we are home? 

While Cassie tried on a few things, Adam stepped outside the store.

MacLeod, it's me I need a favor. he quickly explained what he and Beth needed to do and asked Duncan if he would pick the twins up from school and take them somewhere anywhere that would give him a few hours to help Cassie understand.

Duncan had been at the stable most of the day, trying to understand what had gone so wrong with Amanda, but was back at the house. Beth's here I take it she doesn't know?

That was my next call. I wasn't sure where you were and wanted to make sure we had the twins covered first. Can you put her on?

A moment later Beth took the phone from Duncan. Hi, I was just wondering where you two had gone. How is the father-daughter day out going?

We've had a lot of time to talk. he began. It's been a really good day except 

Except it appears Cassie's been noticing some things for a while and she saved up an entire list of questions picking today to ask them all.

Beth inhaled sharply, understanding instantly. Did you tell her?

No I put her off until we could come home, but she has to be told. We can't put it off any longer.

Do you think 

Adam guessed her concern. I think she can handle it, and yes I believe she can be trusted with the truth. Cassie's a strong, bright girl and she loves her family. She'll find a way to make sense of it.

Cassie was finished with her shopping and called out from the register. Dad! I need your plastic.

We'll see you soon. he finished his call and turned to see what his daughter had selected. 

How much is this going to set me back? he teased before handing the sales clerk his credit card and carrying the packages to the car.

On the ride home, Cassie and Adam rode in silence, both lost in thought. Adam wondered how much Cassie would have to know. His life with Beth had been almost perfect once they were back together after Garrett's treachery, and although her father and family knew the children hadn't been told about the details of their birth. As far as Cassie and the twins knew Adam was their father. He and Beth always intended to tell them, but the time had never seemed right and it was easier to live with things as they were. When they did think about telling them, they wanted to tell all of them together, but the twins seemed to be too young.

It would be risky to tell Cassie, but unavoidable. It would mean trusting the teen with the secret of all secrets that she could not share with anyone not even her siblings. It would be a great burden to her, but looking at the bright eyes and flaming red hair as she sat across from him in the car, somehow Adam knew she could handle it.

His mind drifted back to the first time he'd ever seen his precious little Princess. When Cassandra put the tiny baby in his hands, he'd never known such a feeling. He'd promised himself then that he would never let her down. Now he must ask the same of her.

Cassie caught him lost in thought as he watched her and not the changing traffic light. 

Smiling, Adam continued the drive home, hoping they could prepare Cassie to handle the way things were.

When they arrived at the house, Cassie bounded from the car, excited about her latest purchase. Mom wait until you see remember that killer jacket you thought was too expensive? Adam realized he'd been taken. Shaking his head as he took in Beth's amused grin, he followed Cassie inside.

That looks great on you Cassie, but could you take your things to your room and then come back downstairs? Your father and I need to talk to you.

Cassie knew with one glance at Adam that her questions were going to be answered. I'll be right back. she promised before disappearing upstairs.

Are you ready for this? Beth asked Adam, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head against his chest. 

I kept hoping today would never come. he admitted. But I think Cassie can handle it and if she can't and she slips 

If she slips, we will go wherever we have to so that we can be together all of us. Beth repeated the plan they'd agreed upon years earlier.

Cassie came downstairs, nibbling a little on her bottom lip. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her earlier, but now she could feel her parent's nervousness.

Dad you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. she began as they sat in the family room. It's no big deal really.

No Cassie. It's all right. But it's important you understand something before I answer your questions. I need you to understand that what I tell you, I am trusting you to keep to yourself. he sat across from her on the ottoman. You can't tell anyone not even your brother or sister. They are too young to understand. 

Gee Dad, how bad can it be? You are in some kind of test group or something at the university right? Helping with some kind of experimental healing drug or something? Right?

Adam smiled and shook his head. No Cassie. I'm not a part of an experiment, although if word got out someone might want to turn me into one.

Cassie didn't like how that sounded and it showed as her eyes moved from one parent to the other. Whatever they were going to tell her, it was big.

I won't tell anyone honest. Cassie assured them as Beth exchanged a nod with Adam. Cassie was agreeing now because it seemed like the right answer, but she would agree later because she would understand how serious this was. Their daughter was smart enough to understand.

Adam inhaled deeply. He'd had to tell people about his immortality in the past, but this was different. Cassie wasn't just anyone. He'd kept the truth from Beth, who found out in the worst way and it almost cost them not only their chance at love, but Cassie as well when she almost miscarried. He thanked whatever power might be out there, this wasn't the case with his daughter. She would hear this from him and not as the result of some misfortune.

You asked me about why I heal so quickly. Adam began, hoping he was doing this the right way. Pushing up the sleeve to his sweater, he showed her where he'd skinned himself a few weeks before. There wasn't a mark or a blemish. My body heals itself. Whenever I am cut, or burned or injured in any way I only have to wait and in a matter of minutes it is as if it never happened.

Any cut? Cassie was skeptical.

Adam reached into his pocket and retrieved his pocketknife.

Adam no! Beth tried to stop him, but it was too late. He sliced across his hand, causing Cassie to let out a gasp of alarm as she covered her mouth, her eyes wide as she watched.

Beth retrieved a dishtowel from the kitchen and handed it to Adam, who wiped the blood away so Cassie could see the depth of it before the wound began to heal before her eyes. Studying her reaction as closely as she followed the progress of his healing, he was relieved when she didn't seem upset.

Cassie whispered as she reached out to trace the faint line before it disappeared. How did you do that? Does it hurt?

I can't be truly injured or killed but yes, I feel pain just as you do, and it hurt. He answered her second question first, pausing before telling her the rest. Cassie, I am immortal.

It was then Cassie's eyes showed skepticism. No way, there's no such thing. She shook her head. 

Beth quickly picked the knife up off the table, afraid Adam might prove his point more vividly. Don't even think about it. she warned.

It's all right, I want her to know the truth but not like that. Besides traumatizing her, it would be most unpleasant for me. he smiled weakly. Like I said it hurts.

Cassie looked from where her mother clutched the closed knife, and back to her father. Oh my God you're serious?

Cassie I am immortal. he repeated. I have been alive for a long, long time, and I cannot die.

The girl stared into his eyes for a long moment, looking for some sign that this was a joke, but he did not waiver. Two thoughts passed back and forth in her mind. Either her father was telling the truth, which blew everything she thought she knew about life and the world out of the water or he thought he was telling her the truth, and again her world would be shaken because that would mean he was out of his mind. Looking over at her mother, she saw Beth believed what her father was telling her.

You can't die. Her words more a statement than a question as she turned to look directly into her father's eyes. She wasn't committing to buying the story, but didn't know what else to do except hear him out.

No Princess, I can't.

But if you can't die, why do you carry a sword?

Adam was impressed with the observation. I carry a sword because there are others like me, who know the one way I can be killed, and I must protect myself from them. If my head is severed from my body, I will die.

Cassie's face contorted at the sickening thought. I don't think I want to hear anymore. Can I go back to my room now?

Adam gripped her wrist. I'm sorry, but you have to hear this I wish you never had to know, but now that you do, you need to know the rest. Please let me finish.

Cassie sat back down and Beth came to sit beside her. Adam slid his grip from her wrist to her hand, holding it between both of his own and looking at it for a few seconds before meeting her inquisitive gaze. Cassie, Grandma and Grandpa Pierson didn't really exist. To be honest, I don't remember my parents I don't remember a lot of things that happened early in my life because either it was too painful and I blocked it out, or too long ago, I really don't know.

So that's why you never took us to the England, because there is no estate?

Adam smiled. There is an estate, and it is mine, but we haven't gone there because when we do it will be for your mother and I to live for as long as we can hide the fact that we don't age from the people of Hereford. If we go to soon, it would mean we couldn't make our home there for as long before we would have to move again.

Mom's immortal too? Cassie turned to look at her mother shocked. Wait what about me? And Joey and Ryan? she was really confused.

You are normal sweetheart, and so are your brother and sister. he looked over at Beth. And your mother is sort of a special case. Before you were born, something happened that meant she would not age for a long time. She will stay just as young and beautiful as you see her now, for at least a hundred years before she begins to age normally again. She is not immortal, but we will be together for a very long time His eyes met Beth's briefly.

This is too freaky. Cassie pulled back, shaking her head and holding her hands up as if to stop their words from reaching her.

I know it sounds strange honey, but it's all true every word of it. Beth assured her daughter, smoothing her hair back over her shoulder. We wouldn't lie to you, not about something this important.

Cassie knew that as weird as it all sounded, her parents loved her and they wouldn't lie, which meant what they were saying must be true.

Ok, so these other immortals, why would they want to kill you Daddy? Did you do something to them? she started trying to make sense of it all.

It's a bit complicated Cassie, but the easiest way I can explain it is to say that there is something that drives each of us to survive but in the end only one of us can remain. We challenge one another and the victor receives the power of the one he has defeated.

You mean the one who chops the other's head off wins. 

Adam shrugged his shoulders at her blunt simplification and nodded. 

Do you have any idea how weird this is? She looked at both of them, obviously agitated. My Dad's immortal, my Mom's not getting any older any time soon, and oh by the way some maniac might show up at any time and if Dad doesn't chop off his head first he's toast? Cassie's breathing had become shallow and her speech teetering on frantic. Tears pooled in her eyes as she tried to keep from breaking down. 

It's all right to be scared Princess. Adam held her face in his hands before hugging her tight. But it's going to be all right. You'll see. We're going to be all right.

But what if they come after you? she choked on her words, squeezing her eyes shut as she held onto his neck. What if something happens to you Daddy?

Beth bit her lip as she reached out to put a hand on Cassie's head, trying to reassure her, knowing there was no way they could tell her that if she lost her Father, she would lose her Mother as well. That was one truth they'd decided only to share with Duncan and her Father. It would be up to them to see to the children's welfare if the worst happened.

Adam let Cassie cry a moment before pulling back and wiping her tears away with his thumb. Cassie, nothing is going to happen to me. I've survived a long time before I met your mother, and I plan to keep it that way. We've been all right so far haven't we?

Cassie wiped her nose on her sleeve, nodded and leaned back a little, letting her Mom put her arm around her shoulders. How old are you Daddy?

I don't know exactly, but I can remember the last 5,000 years. 

Oh my God that's just uhm Cassie looked first at her hands and then back up at her Father as she started to panic. I'm sorry uhm can I uhm get something to drink? She didn't wait for permission, but got up from the sofa and almost ran into the kitchen. Cassie turned on the faucet, filled her glass, took a few sips and then felt sick. Splashing her face with water, she leaned against the counter and took several deep breaths before she heard her Mother walk up from behind.

Mom I really need a few minutes. This is just too . God this is weird. she didn't turn around.

When you are ready to talk some more, we'll be waiting. Beth's voice was calm and soothing as she came to stand beside her. Just remember that as strange as all this seems, one thing is still true your father and I love you very much. That will never change.

Cassie looked so upset, Beth knew she needed some time to take this in slowly. Why don't you go up to your room and lie down for a while? We'll talk later, ok?

Cassie nodded and walked silently through the family room and upstairs.

I'm going to pack a few things for Ryan and Joey. It's Friday night and they can spend the night at Dad's. She needs some time. 

Adam nodded. It was a lot for anyone to accept. She'll have more questions, and we have to talk with her about why it is so important to keep this a closely guarded secret. Leaning with his head in his hands, he couldn't help but feel guilty for making Cassie feel so insecure and upset. I hate doing this to her.

Beth sat beside him, placing her hand on his head and stroking his hair. She'll be all right when she has a little time and finds the courage to ask you all the questions spinning around in her head. She loves you Adam. That isn't going to change.

Adam didn't respond, and she could see the strain on his brow and in his eyes as he continued to stare at the floor. I love the man you are, and I wouldn't change anything.

He looked up into her eyes. Don't you ever wish things were different? That I was different? Normal?

How can I want you to be anything other than the man I fell in love with? You've made me so happy Adam, and you are a wonderful Father. Just look at the children. They are remarkable and bright and they're happy with the life we've made. If I wanted to change anything, how much of our happiness would we have to sacrifice because of it? Her eyes were moist. The man you are today is the product of 5,000 years of living and learning and surviving, and I don't want to know what I'd have missed if it had been even a day less.

You always know the right thing to say. He wrapped his arm around her, leaning back into the sofa cushions and easing her head onto his shoulder. They sat together for a long time, drawing strength from one another's presence as they thought about the girl upstairs whose life had just been turned upside down.

Cassie crept silently from her perch near the top step, closed the door to her room, and tried to find a way to make sense of it all.  



	21. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 2...

Chapter 21

"Do you think she's had enough time alone?" Adam asked Beth as he helped her put the dishes away from their evening meal. She'd taken a tray up to Cassie, but the girl hadn't touched anything except the glass of iced tea and a roll.

Beth didn't know how to answer. She knew Cassie needed time, but thought the longer she sat alone, with no outlet for her questions, the more difficult she would make it for herself.

"How long has she been up there?" Duncan asked. He'd taken the twins to Beth's father's house and carried their things over for them, giving the explanation that Cassie was sick and their parents didn't want to risk them catching it. Neither was too thrilled, least of all Joey who begged Duncan to bring his PlayStation back if they had to stay more than just for the night.

"About 3 hours" Adam looked at the clock overhead before walking through the main room to listen for signs of movement near the stairs.

As if on cue, Cassie appeared at the top, her auburn hair a little mussed from laying on her pillow and her face still showing her unease with what she had learned.

"Did you rest well Princess?" Adam asked as he waited for her near the bottom step. Cassie shrugged. "I didn't sleep." She was about to continue when she saw Duncan come into the room from the kitchen. They could tell from her expression she wanted to talk, but Duncan's presence silenced her.

"Maybe I should go. It looks like you need to talk" Duncan said as he started to get his coat from the closet near the doorway.

"He carries a sword too Daddy. I've seen it." Cassie whispered a warning to her father, her voice carrying across the room enough for the Highlander to hear. Adam looked briefly at Duncan. This was his call. He could reveal himself or not, but it looked like Cassie would put it together soon enough either way.

Duncan stopped and turned away from the closet, smiling at Cassie. "Your father has nothing to fear from me Cassie. We are friends you are like my family, and yes I am immortal as well."

Cassie watched him for a moment. "Is that why Aunt Amanda left? Because she found out?"

Duncan shook his head, continuing to smile even though the subject of Amanda pained him. "No sweetheart, Amanda has known about my immortality for a long time." he was careful not to reveal anything that wasn't necessary. It would be Amanda's choice whether the child knew of her own situation. 

"Then why did she leave?" Cassie her eyes still watching Duncan carefully.

"I wish I knew Cassie. I care about Amanda and well, maybe she will come back one day. Who knows?" 

"Cassie I don't think what happens between Duncan and Amanda is our business." Beth stopped her daughter's questions on the subject.

"I'll get out of your way then." Duncan said as he reached for his coat.

"You don't have to leave" Adam looked from Duncan to Cassie. "It might help if she heard answers from both of us." He could answer all of his daughter's questions, but maybe if she heard the same thing from both of them it would help her. Also if anything ever happened to he and Beth, Duncan would be the one to take care of her. They were already close, and having someone besides her parents she could talk to might make the secret easier to keep. 

"That's fine by me." Duncan moved to sit in the chair across the room from where Beth motioned Cassie to sit with her on the sofa. Adam threw another log on the fire and stirred the embers until it caught before choosing to sit on the hearth. He thought giving Cassie a little space might help.

"So if he's immortal, how come you don't fight?" Cassie's questions began.

Both Adam and Duncan exchanged an almost amused glance. They'd had their share of differences and had come to blows a few times, but Cassie didn't need to know that.

"Some immortals only seek the prize that comes with being the last remaining. We don't know exactly what will happen in the end, except that whoever is last, will posess the power of all who have ever lived." Duncan started when Adam didn't jump to answer, obviously giving him permission to begin. "Others, like your father and I, have found life much more rewarding when we can live without conflict unless it comes to our door. You probably guessed that we lose everyone we care about eventually, so the opportunity to forge friendships that endure, is welcome. It is also good to have allies. "

"That's good." Cassie's face became very serious. "Daddy will be sad when we're gone. I don't want him to be by himself." Her eyes met her father's, the deep blue reflecting her sadness and concern about what she realized would eventually happen.

Her reaction took Adam a little by surprise. He hadn't expected her first thoughts to be of concern for him. Beth wiped her eyes and looked away, not wanting to think about what it would be like to lose the children, and then to leave Adam alone.

"We'll be together a long time Cassie. Let's not worry about that now sweetheart." Adam assured her when he could find his voice. "But every moment we have together is precious. I hope we'll never forget that."

"But Won't it be weird?" Cassie's mind kept turning. "I'll grow up and will get old, and you'll be you." 

"You are right, it might seem a little strange to you. I won't age, and neither will Duncan, and Mommy won't until after you are a century old. But you will still be our little girl. That won't change. We'll just have to be a little careful how we do things when you children are older so no one will know and yet still be free to see one another and be together when we can."

"Jamie Ratcliffe's Daddy died. He was old, almost 70." Cassie began to think out loud. "She was so sad, but I won't have to be sad because you'll always be there, all of you." 

Leave it to Cassie to find the bright side. 

"We'll always be there for you Cassie." her father promised.

"Then you won't fight anyone? You won't let another immortal take your head?" she asked.

This was a tough one. "Cassie I can't promise you that. I don't go looking for a challenge, but if an immortal finds me here I don't have a choice. We can't live here together as a family unless I answer challenges that find me."

He could see this wasn't what Cassie wanted to hear as tears again began to glisten in her eyes. "Couldn't we go someplace where they won't find you?" she was trying to think of anything she could.

"Cassie your father has been alive for a long, long time. Living a quiet life the way you do, he doesn't come across many immortals, but even when he does, if I've learned nothing else about him, I know this he is a survivor. It's what he does best."

"Have you killed a lot of immortals Daddy?" Cassie was looking for something to reassure her of his ability to survive. To her, he was a college professor, and although he rode and worked out, she wasn't sure about this. She could almost imagine her Uncle fighting with swords he'd always reminded her of a prince from her fairy tales, but Daddy she couldn't see it.

Adam didn't like admitting to his daughter anything of his more violent side, but he promised to answer all her questions. He nodded and replied honestly. "More than I can remember to count."

"But it's been a long time hasn't it?" she still couldn't imagine this.

"The last was two years ago. Remember when I had to go away just before your birthday? I was gone about a week?"

Cassie nodded. "You said you had to go and find the most beautiful doll ever for my collection. It was the porcelain one that had hair and eyes like mine. It's my favorite."

Adam smiled. "An immortal stumbled across me here and when I realized his intention, I drew him out of town, away from all of you. He followed me, but I made sure that when I came home, he wouldn't return to bother us anymore." Adam didn't burden her with the details about how it was easier for him to disappear and never become a suspect when a headless body was discovered on the other side of the country. Or how it was easier for him to become focused and without mercy when the family was far away and safe from any threat. He never wanted her to see that side of him.

Cassie thought long and hard about what he was saying. "Do you ever get scared?"

"I'm cautious Cassie. I don't take anything for granted and if I have to face an opponent I know is skilled, I do whatever it takes even running from a challenge until I know I can win if I have to." Again his answer was honest.

"Could you beat Uncle Duncan?" 

"Cassie!" Beth was horrified at the thought.

"I didn't say I wanted him to. I just wondered who was the best." Cassie's curiosity was getting the better of her.

Neither Duncan nor Adam wanted to answer that question. Their friendship was deep, but also walked a fine line of respect for the others abilities. 

"Let's just say I've never faced anyone with greater skill, power or heart than your Uncle." Adam said finally. "He doesn't know this, but I let him visit so often because I like to practice against a formidable opponent to stay sharp." he smiled slightly, but there was an almost uncomfortable truth to his words.

"And I let you goad me into visiting so often because no one can cook like your wife. Good thing for you those big meals she prepares slows me down" Duncan patted his stomach as he laughed, hoping the subject would be closed in Cassie's mind.

They all laughed and Cassie seemed to be a little more at ease.

"Are you as old as Daddy Uncle Duncan?" she asked when the moment passed.

"Sweetheart no one is as old as your father." he told her honestly before answering. For the next half-hour she asked him questions about his life and what it was like to live in his homeland of Scotland and about all his travels. Duncan didn't mind her questions.

She then turned her attention back to her Father, asking him about the places he'd lived.

"You get him started and we'll be here until next October." Duncan complained with a chuckle.

"I have an idea Cassie." Adam agreed. "Once a week we'll have time together, just you and I. I'll tell you a story about someplace I've been each time. How will that be?"

Cassie liked that idea. 

"So you think you can feel a little better about all of this?" he asked, hoping the relaxed look on her face was an indicator she could.

Cassie nodded. "It's weird, but it's kind of cool too."

"Then there's just one more thing we need to discuss and then you can go up to bed. It's been a long night for you." Adam began. "It's important you never mention this to anyone. People don't know about immortals because we are careful to keep our existence a secret. Remember when you asked me if I was a part of some kind of experiment?"

Cassie nodded. 

"I told you that if people knew about me they might try to turn me into one, and that would be the least of it. People are afraid of things that are different. If they knew about us, we would be hunted, studied and perhaps killed because of their fear. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Again Cassie nodded.

"You can't slip up Princess, and you can't tell your brother and sister. They aren't ready to hear this. They are too young." Adam moved across the room as he talked and was now sitting on the ottoman in front of Cassie. "And one more thing." he took her hand and leaned in close to look into her eyes. "If we are ever together, and I ask you to leave to go to the car or to find your Mother, I'm trusting you to do as I ask, even if you don't understand why. And since you know what is at stake, I am trusting you to make sure Joey and Ryan do the same."

"But what if " Cassie started to argue.

"There is no what if sweetheart. Even if you can't see the threat, I can sense the presence of another immortal before I can see if they are a friend or if they might mean to make me their next challenge. If I ever tell you without explanation to leave I need you to do that. I can't do what I have to if I am worried you might see, or that you might be harmed by being in a dangerous place."

"It's important Cassie." Beth added, having learned the lesson herself even though it was the hardest thing she ever did. "Daddy will be all right as long as he knows you are all right, but if you don't do as he asks then the other immortals can use you against him. Do you understand what he's saying?"

Cassie nodded. 

"That's my Princess." Adam captured her chin in his hand and squeezed gently. "I'm very proud of you. This is difficult for anyone to accept, and I know you will have many more questions, but you have handled this far better than many."

"Have you had many other little girls Daddy?" Cassie's question took him a little by surprise.

"If you are asking have I been married before yes." he looked over at Beth. "But I've never loved anyone the way I love your Mother, and although my wives had children, I've never known anything like the joy I felt the moment you were born and you were placed in my arms. Our family is special to me."

Cassie looked down at her hands and then back up at her Father. "I know I'm not yours really."

Adam and Beth were both taken aback by her statement.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked.

"I heard Uncle Kyle talking to Grandpa. He said you would never know Daddy wasn't my real Father the way he loved me so much. He didn't know I was on the stairs."

It appeared the long night of discussion was far from over.

"Why didn't you say something honey?" Beth asked her, wishing she had been the one to tell her "Why didn't you ask me?"

"Because I didn't want to be different." Cassie admitted. "I wanted things to stay just like they were. I wanted Daddy to keep pretending I was just as special as Ryan and Joey."

"Sweetheart I'm not pretending anything." Adam was cut to the heart to think she would believe that. "I love you because as far as I am concerned, you are my daughter You have no idea how special you are to me. I couldn't love any of you children more if you were biologically my own. Immortals can't have children, but I hit gold when your Mother and I found one another."

"Ryan and Joey aren't yours either?" Cassie didn't understand, but then again, how could she know. Aside from Beth's father, they hadn't shared the details of the twin's parentage with anyone else. They all knew about Cassie, but after the entire situation with Garrett and her brothers' concern over Beth being safe with Adam, they thought it would help solidify his position if they believed the twins were his.

Beth knew this had been a difficult night for Cassie, and that the strain had taken its toll on Adam as well. As much as she knew he would sit silently by and support her, Beth didn't want to put him through hearing her talk about Craig to the daughter he loved so dearly.

"Cassie, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a few minutes and we'll talk more about this then ok?"

Cassie wondered why her Mother asked her to do that, but seeing her expression, encouraging her to comply, she did.

She could also see the pain in her Father's eyes and felt sad to know she had put it there. "I love you Daddy." she leaned forward to hug his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek before squeezing him tight.

"I love you too Princess. Sweet dreams." Adam kissed her, his eyes moist when she pulled away, said goodnight to Duncan and disappeared upstairs.  



	22. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 2...

****

Chapter 22

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Beth asked Adam as he helped her take the box of photos and mementos from her life with Craig from the top shelf of their closet.

"I think maybe after all she's had to deal with tonight, being able to hear this from you alone might make her feel more comfortable asking questions. I don't want her to stay silent because she's afraid she might hurt me with her curiosity. We've both been through a lot tonight." Adam assured her. "You have good instincts Beth. I trust you."

"You know it's not because I want to shut you out on this, right?" she placed her hand on his arm when he set the box on the chest at the foot of their bed.

"I understand. I won't lie and say I don't wish we never had to tell them, but we both knew this day would come. It's all right … really." he turned and placed his hand over hers, squeezing gently. "But I think we need to talk to the twins about it soon … together."

Beth agreed. That would be different since they weren't dealing with the issue of Adam's immortality at the same time. 

"I want to tell her what happened to him … and what you did to keep us safe." she added as she wiped the dust from the top of the box.

Adam nodded and carried the box upstairs, handing it to her when they reached Cassie's door. He kissed her hair and turned the door handle, before stepping back into the hall as the door closed behind her.

Leaning against the wall, he could hear Beth begin to talk to Cassie. "Before I met your father, you know I was married to Craig Rawlston. He is your biological father."

Adam didn't torture himself further. Walking downstairs he found Duncan standing near the window, staring out at the clear, starry night. Without saying a word, the Highlander held a beer out to his friend as he sipped on his own.

"Remember how I said I envied you." Duncan broke the silence finally. "Tonight's not one of those nights."

Beth placed one of Craig's original CD's in Cassie's stereo, letting it play softly as they talked. "Craig loved his music." She told her.

Cassie listened with interest as her Mother showed her the photos of she and Craig growing up and of their wedding, and told her the details about how badly they wanted children, but could not have them.

Cassie knew bits and pieces from her cousins. It wasn't a secret Beth had been married before, but she'd never known so much about her mother's first husband or why it might be important. "I have his chin." Cassie noted as she looked at the photos carefully.

"And you have his clear, blue eyes." Beth added with a smile. "He had lovely eyes."

"I know he was killed, but how exactly?" Cassie set the photos down, pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned against the headboard as her mother continued.

Beth told her about the trip to Atlanta, the walk from the restaurant back to their hotel, and about the men who attacked them.

"Cassie I didn't know about immortals then, but I knew there was something very powerful about Asher Devan. I was very lucky the Witness Protection Program chose Seacouver for me to hide … That was where I met Duncan and Joe, and your father."

Cassie listened with great interest.

"One day we can talk more about that time. I want to tell you all about how your Father and I met and came to fall in love … and how special you were for both of us." Beth smiled. "But it's getting late and that would take hours and hours."

Cassie was getting tired and nodded.

"Cassie, I could see how much the idea of your Father being challenged frightened you." Beth wanted to reassure her daughter that Adam could and would do whatever he must to survive. "There's something that might make you feel a little less afraid. When Asher Devan tried to kill me, your father fought him, and if you don't understand anything else … you need to know this, he is absolutely amazing. I had seen him spar with your uncle a few times, and he was impressive … but when he was in the middle of a challenge with a very powerful immortal, it was like watching a great hero in a movie. It took my breath away."

Cassie rubbed her arms as a slight chill ran through her at the thought of her father fighting with swords. "Did he kill him?" she hoped.

Beth nodded. "He made sure Asher Devan wouldn't come after us again. And that wasn't the only time he protected us. The night we married, a man I trusted kidnapped both of us Cassie. He took us far away from your father. He was an immortal as well, working with a second very evil immortal who had a grudge against Duncan."

"They took us?" Cassie had no idea.

"They took us to a villa in Italy, high in the mountains." Beth explained. "We were their captive for several months … but your father found us and he and Duncan and some of their friends rescued us. He loves us both so much."

Cassie was in awe of everything she heard. She loved her Father dearly, but had no idea what lengths he had gone to make them safe.

"But what about Ryan and Joey?" Cassie asked. "Why did Daddy say he couldn't have children when you didn't have them until after you had been married a while?"

"Immortals can't have children. I don't know why, but they can't." Beth explained. "Your Father and I were so happy together, and loved having you as our daughter so much that when we found out the clinic had kept 2 more frozen embryos … we realized it was a chance to have even more happiness than we ever imagined."

Cassie had seen a documentary on television about fertility treatments, and how sometimes it didn't take the first time, so she understood about the other embryos. "I thought I was only a half sister."

"Sweetheart I wish you had asked when you heard Kyle and Grandpa talking. It would have made it easier to know the truth wouldn't it?"

Cassie nodded. "Was Daddy afraid we wouldn't love him as much if we knew about Craig Rawlston?"

"I don't think he's afraid you will love him less, but was worried you might see yourself as being less to him than you are." Beth tried to help her understand. "You children are everything to him. I wish you knew just how much your being in his life has meant to him. Adam was a wonderful man when we met, but being a Father to each of you has brought such a new dimension to his life. He loves us all very much."

"He looked so sad when I told him I knew I wasn't his." Cassie fretted.

"After all the other things he'd had to talk with you about tonight, I think it was a little tough for both of you wasn't it?" Beth smoothed Cassie's hair back from her face. "I think if anything, he might worry now that you know, you might wish Craig was still here … so you could enjoy a normal life without all the complications of his immortality."

"I'd never want anyone else to be my Daddy." Cassie shook her head. Hearing about his immortality and then just how long her Father had been alive scared her, but it didn't shake her love for him. "Do you think he's still awake?"

"I'm sure of it. He's probably waiting to find out how you are when I go downstairs. He was really concerned about how all of this might have made you feel."

Cassie reached for her robe. "I'm all right Mom, but I don't think I can sleep if I don't know Daddy's all right too."

Beth understood and was proud of her oldest daughter for thinking of it herself. She helped Cassie put her arm in her robe and then pulled her hair out of the collar before they went downstairs together. Duncan was reading in the chair near the fireplace and Adam was standing, stirring the embers and watching the flames. He turned when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"I thought you were going to get some rest after your Mother talked to you." Adam set the poker down and started across the room.

"I couldn't sleep." Cassie confessed. "I had to make sure you were all right."

"You were worried about me?" Adam came to stand in front of her, smiling as he flattened the collar of her robe where it had rolled up in her haste to put it on. "I'm fine Princess."

"I didn't want you to feel bad about telling me things … or about not being my biological Father."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm all right as long as I know you are all right. I want you to be happy. That's what's important." he pulled her into a hug. 

"I love you Daddy." Cassie hugged him tight. "I'm sorry bad things happened to Craig, he sounded nice, but I'm so glad you are here."

Duncan exchanged a smile with Beth as they watched the touching moment between Father and Daughter.

Cassie would be all right with this. It would be a hard secret to keep, and she'd have more questions, but she would manage. Of that he had no doubt. The girl was bright and she loved her family.

Once again he felt a twinge of envy as he watched Adam place a kiss on the girl's forehead before she went upstairs to sleep. 


	23. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 2...

****

Chapter 23

Avery Lind sealed the last box, taping it well to keep her precious research books from being damaged in shipment. She couldn't believe there hadn't been another program that would accept her credentials for study in the states, even if it were short notice for the Spring Semester. Her last hope to keep her student visa was the University of Massachusetts in Boston, where she hoped a personal appeal might make a difference. Looking across the room at the pile of photos, she cursed the gray green eyes that mocked her.

"I'll get even with you." she hissed. "We could have been great together. There is no limit to what we could have accomplished in our field of study if you hadn't been so hell bent on remaining with that pathetic little wife and those snot nosed brats. Your brilliance is wasted in a classroom when there is so much out there to discover."

For Avery it was all about pursuing her passion for archaeology … the fact Adam Pierson had been attractive was a bonus. She really thought he wouldn't be able to resist her. It made her crazy with anger, the way he had turned on her. Her hatred focused not only on him, but on the woman who had seen through the ruse without any sign of doubt. What he saw in the woman she would never know. Avery was tall, beautiful and her every move eluded sensuality. She didn't see anything that remotely resembled that in the dark haired, dark eyed woman. 

"God I hate her."

She was shipping everything to her cousin in New Jersey to hold, not knowing if she'd be able to have her ship them to Boston or London. Her flight left in 3 hours and the shipping truck should be there in a few minutes.

Picking up the photos, she started to throw them in the trash, but then changed her mind. Selecting a few from the stack, she stuffed them in her briefcase before locking it.

When the boxes had been picked up, there was nothing left for her to do except carry her suitcases to the cab waiting downstairs. She'd had so many hopes and dreams when she'd moved into her West End apartment, but now … all was uncertain.

"Ready or not Boston, here I come." she said before closing the door for the last time and leaving the key in the manager's mailbox.

Three days later she had successfully charmed her way into a graduate assistantship in the Fiske Memorial Center for Archaeological Research at U. Mass. In addition to her own classes, she would be responsible for teaching two freshman level courses, but at least she had a position.

Pulling her coat tightly around her as the cold November wind began to blow harder, Avery Lind spent the late afternoon hours checking out several possible apartments the Dean recommended. Nothing suited her, and it was getting late. Seeing a pub on the corner, she decided a few drinks might help her mood. She was tired of living in her suitcase and impatient to move out of the hotel.

Avery hung her coat on the back of a booth she found unoccupied and ordered a glass of white wine. Looking around the pub, she noticed a table of what she assumed were regulars. They appeared to be about her age, except for a woman with light blonde hair. She had the appearance of a girl, but from the way she carried herself and downed her mug of ale, Avery realized she couldn't be that young.

From under her lashes as she tipped her mug, Ellen Hanley studied the pre-immortal she'd sensed the moment the woman entered the pub. She'd never seen her before, and wondered what brought her there. Ellen had made Boston her home about a year ago and managed to stay under the radar despite the size of the city. The pre-immortal wasn't a threat … now … but if she became a permanent fixture, she might.

Hoping this was a one-time encounter, Ellen groaned when Greg Sullivan introduced himself to the beautiful stranger. Fifteen minutes later he'd discovered her housing dilemma and offered to show her the apartment in his own building he knew was available. It within walking distance of the pub and the University.

"Maybe she will lead a charmed life and nothing will come of this." Ellen hoped as she watched the two walk out the door and across the street.

-------------------------------------------

At the Pierson house, Adam and Beth decided it was time to tell the twins the truth about their father. It had been a few days since they talked with Cassie about everything, and she seemed to be handling it all very well. There had been a few additional questions here and there, but she had been very careful not to mention anything where they might be overheard by Ryan or Joey.

She'd asked more questions about Adam's life and what it had been like to live in all those different times. Cassie seemed more fascinated now than afraid, which made her Father less anxious. He was amused when just as her mother had asked so many years before, Cassie realized Adam was probably not his real name.

"Princess, there's something else you should know." he wanted to be sure she understood everything she could. "Duncan knows all about me, and a few others know my identity, but many only know me as Adam Pierson … and there is a good reason for it."

Cassie wondered what the big deal was.

"Cassie as far as anyone knows … I am the oldest living immortal. That might not sound like a bad thing, but because of the time I've lived … I've had … opportunity … to acquire a great deal of power. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Cassie nodded, wrapping her arms around herself because it was an uncomfortable thing to think about.

"You know about the prize." 

Again she nodded.

"My quickening would be quite a trophy for an immortal looking to secure his path to the ultimate goal." Adam tried to keep his expression easy so she wouldn't be afraid. "I'll tell you who I am, but even around immortals you find out later to be my friend … you must never mention it. As far as anyone knows, I am a myth … a legend … I was killed a long, long time ago."

"I understand." Cassie hesitated a little. She didn't realize her question would require such a complicated answer.

"My name is Methos." Adam smiled.

"Methos?" Cassie repeated, her slight southern accent giving the name a bit of a different flair.

"Close enough." he tweaked her nose playfully.

"Dad-dy" Cassie complained. "I'm not a little kid anymore." 

Adam pulled back in mock surprise as if he was seeing her for the first time. "My God! I don't know when this could have happened."

Cassie laughed with him as he put his arm around her shoulder and they walked from the stable back to the house. "Your Mother should be home with the twins. We're going to talk to them tonight about Craig."

Cassie nodded. "They'll be ok with it Dad. We all knew Mom was married before, so it shouldn't be that tough to understand. They talk about this kind of stuff on TV all the time."

"You'll let us know if you think there's anything we are missing that might help them won't you?" Adam wanted to show her how much he respected the mature way she handled herself.

"Sure."


	24. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 2...

****

Chapter 24

Joey didn't seem phased at all by what he heard. To him, Craig Rawlston was just a name and now a face in some old photos with his mother. Adam was his father. He always had been and he always would be. "That's cool you wanted to have all of us kids." Joey remarked. 

Ryan however sat quietly, staring at the photo of Craig Rawlston on the horse she remembered her Father riding before it had gotten too old and had been put out to pasture. "You aren't our father?" 

"Adam is your Father in every way that counts Ryan." Beth hoped this wouldn't be difficult for them to understand.

"You may not be my flesh and blood, but I couldn't love you more if you were. You are a part of me. And even if I had a dozen other children biologically my own, they wouldn't be any dearer to me than the three of you. Do you understand?" Adam could see Ryan was thinking about this very seriously and for a moment worried she might be having a problem with it.

Ryan didn't say anymore. She handed the photo of Craig to her Mother, her eyes watching her Father even closer than before.

"Are you all right with this Angel?" Adam asked as she got up to help her sister set the table for dinner. 

"Sure" her one word reply contradicting the look of concentration on her face.

Beth shrugged slightly before going to put dinner on the table. She didn't understand Ryan's reaction any more than Adam did. "Maybe she's just hungry."

Adam didn't buy it any more than Beth did. All during dinner, while Cassie and Joey chattered on and on with Duncan about the new car he'd bought that morning, and the boy Cassie wished her father would let her go to the school dance with, Ryan quietly played with her food, taking no more than a few bites as she continued to stare at her Father when she thought he didn't notice.

After dinner Adam had some correspondence to return. The seminar had been a great success and many of the participants were sending him requests to speak on their campuses or to teach a mini course on the subject.

Cassie and her mother were in her room making preparation for her very first dance. She wasn't happy her Father wouldn't let her go with the sophomore boy who asked her, but had insisted she go with a group of her friends … driven by one of the other girl's fathers to the dance and Adam would pick them up after.

Beth smirked to herself, trying not to swallow the pins in her mouth as she altered the dress Cassie wanted. It fit the young teen well, except for the hem. "We'll have this just right in no time." she told her daughter when she was finished pinning all around the bottom.

"Mom are you sure you can't change his mind?" Cassie begged her mother to try.

"Cassie your 15th birthday is a month away. Your Father didn't really want you to start dating until you were 16. If we push him too much he might not like the idea of you meeting this young man at the dance." Beth knew Adam was uneasy about it all. He didn't really know the boy and wasn't ready for his daughter to enter the realm of dating. Cassie didn't know about the long nights Beth stayed up talking to him alone in their room, to convince him to agree to this arrangement. She'd often thought she'd be the overprotective one. Laughing to herself, she realized it was Adam who would have the most trouble cutting the proverbial apron strings.

"What do you think?" Beth asked Ryan when she appeared outside Cassie's door on the way to her own room.

Ryan stopped, regarded her sister briefly, and nodded. "It's a nice dress. Looks good with your hair." 

Cassie didn't get upset her sister didn't say more or seem more enthused. Like her parents, the older girl could see something was definitely bothering her. Remembering her promise to her father earlier that night, she tried to help. "Thanks Ryan. They had it in black, but I thought blue looked better. Wanna listen to my new CD? I was going to put it in as soon as I get out of this."

Ryan shook her head. "Nah, I think I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

It was a school night, but their usual bedtime was more than a half-hour away. "Are you feeling all right sweetie?" Beth asked Ryan before she could slip away.

"I'm fine Mom. I'm just tired. Night." With that, Ryan disappeared down the hall. A moment later her door closed behind her.

"Something's eating her Mom." Cassie turned so her mother could unzip the dress.

"Looks like it. Do you think she's upset about what we discussed earlier?"

"She was fine before, so I guess that's it." Cassie pulled on her pajamas. "You know how sensitive she is. Maybe she's just sad she didn't get to meet Craig. I know that made me a little sad."

Beth nodded. "Maybe that's it. One thing is for sure, she won't talk to me about it." Ryan didn't share her heart with her mother the way Cassie or even Joey did. When something bothered her she either brooded about it until she worked it out, or talked to Adam.

"I might be able to finish this tonight." Beth told Cassie as she held the dress up once again. "Sweet dreams Cassie. I'll see you in the morning."

Duncan had been at Peter Harris' house for a few hours. The cold air swept through the main room as he quickly closed the door behind him. "Looks like snow." he commented.

"That would be nice. Maybe it will snow out the dance tomorrow night and make life easier on my husband." Beth laughed as she showed Duncan the dress Cassie planned to wear.

"He's a regular mother hen isn't he?" 

"Ha ha MacLeod." Adam "I will not apologize for hesitating to send my daughter out with the first gorilla that comes to the door."

"Adam he's a boy." Beth laughed.

"I know about boys … they are smaller, less experienced versions of men … and experience aside, they are all after the same thing." Adam argued. "If I had my way Cassie would have her doctorate in whatever field of study she chooses before she dates."

Beth and Duncan stood silent. Surely he couldn't be this hung up over it.

Adam smirked. "Got'cha"

Beth slapped his chest on her way to the sewing machine. "Oh you!"

He and Duncan were about to start a game of chess when Beth came back into the room. "Adam, do you think the game could wait a few minutes. You might want to check on Ryan. She's … a little quiet tonight, made an excuse about going to bed early but … " her voice trailed off.

Adam frowned. He'd noticed it at dinner but hoped she would get past it. "Do you mind if we do this later?" he asked Duncan.

Duncan reached for the remote. "Not a problem. Take your time."

Adam knocked on Ryan's door. "Ryan, are you still awake?"

She didn't answer right away and Adam wasn't sure whether to give her some space or knock again.

"I'm awake." Ryan sat up as she pulled the covers around her. She'd been lying awake, staring at the ceiling.

Adam asked if he could turn on the small lamp near the door and she nodded. A dim, slightly amber glow filled the room. 

"You were awfully quiet at dinner, and turned in early. Are you feeling all right." Adam sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"I'm fine Daddy. I was just thinking."

"Thinking … Anything you want to tell me about?"

"I was thinking about what you said earlier, about Craig Rawlston being my real father." she sat up straighter against the headboard.

"Does that bother you? You know it doesn't change the way I feel about you don't you?" Adam tucked her hair behind her ear before sitting back to let her talk.

Ryan nodded. "I was thinking about Meghan."

"Your friend Meghan?" Adam wasn't following. Meghan Kohl was one of Ryan's best friends. She was a sweet, very quiet little blonde child who you would hardly notice was in the room half the time because of her shyness.

"Her Daddy left when he found out she wasn't really his." 

Adam groaned inwardly. "You know that's not how it is with us don't you Angel? I've always known everything about you and your brother and sister. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know Daddy, but it's so sad for Meghan. Her father comes every weekend to pick up her sister, but he doesn't take Meghan, and her Mother … her Mother is mad because she says she can't get a break. Her sister says it's all her fault their parents aren't together, but it's not … Meghan didn't do anything."

"No, she didn't, and it is sad anyone would hurt her like that.. Sometimes grownups do things out of anger or hurt and they don't realize the one's they hurt most, deserve it the least." He was relieved Ryan wasn't upset about their own situation, and not surprised the sensitive child identified and sympathized with her friend. She cared a great deal about others, even if she could be a handful at times.

"I was thinking … " Ryan leaned forward, an idea obviously forming in her mind. "You like Meghan don't you?"

"Your friend is a nice little girl. Anyone would like her." Adam wondered where this was going.

"I was thinking maybe … since her father doesn't pick her up, and her Mom doesn't want her around so much … maybe she could come with us on Saturday? Maybe she could go riding with us? She loves the horses and doesn't know how, but you could teach her like you taught us." she looked so hopeful.

Saturday morning rides were a special time for Adam and Ryan. Cassie and Joey enjoyed riding, but they had dance class and Karate and other interests. Sometimes Beth joined them, but usually it was just the two of them. He was a bit surprised she'd feel so strongly for her friend that she'd be willing to give up part of her Father's attention.

"Ryan I don't know … maybe her mother wouldn't want her to ride."

"She doesn't care what Meghan does. She just drinks and complains because she can't do what she wants with a kid around all weekend."

"She might not be too happy when we come to pick Meghan up so early. A lot of people like to sleep in on Saturday and 7 is a bit early." 

"If Meghan spent the night with me it wouldn't be a problem. And then she could have fun for more than just a few hours." Ryan's face was glowing now and Adam was running out of excuses.

Letting out a sigh, he conceded. "I'll have your mother call Meghan's mother and we'll see what she says."

"Is it too late for her to call tonight? Tomorrow is Friday." Ryan reminded him.

"It's not quite 9. I'll see what your mother thinks." he gave Ryan a squeeze.

"Thank you Daddy. You're the best." 

"Remember that when I hold you to the same rules as your sister on dance night." he tweaked her nose before leaving.

"You're silly Daddy. I don't like dancing." Ryan giggled as she fell back into her pillows.

"Ri-ight" he winked, turning out the lamp and closing her door.

Adam could hear laughter coming from Joey's room. "Time for bed." he stuck his head in the door.

"Awww come on. I had him right where I wanted him." Duncan complained, his argument much like Joey's regular reaction to the announcement of bedtime.

"He's dreaming Dad. I'm doggin' him." Joey laughed. "Five more minutes and he'd be licking his wounds on the way out."

Adam looked at the screen and burst out laughing. "You're letting a child beat you at Ninja fighter? tsk tsk MacLeod … you're slipping."

At that moment, Joey's ninja swung and knocked the katana out of the hand of MacLeod's fighter and cut his body in half.

"You really should check the recommended violence guide on your children's games a little more closely." Duncan advised smugly as he handed the controller to Adam on the way out the door and down the stairs.

"I got him good huh Dad?" Joey smirked.

"Remind me to double your allowance."


	25. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 2...

****

Chapter 25

Meghan's mother was more than happy to be rid of her daughter. "She can stay the whole weekend if you want her." she'd told Beth when she called.

"If you have a suitcase packed for her, then I'll pick it up and she can come home with Ryan on the school bus." Beth offered. "And she is welcome to stay the weekend."

Adam raised an eyebrow when he'd heard the last, but after Beth explained how completely uncaring the woman had been, he understood. "I wish Ryan didn't have to learn at this age just how unfeeling people can be."

"I'm proud of her though. She has a good heart." Beth hugged Adam, kissing him on the cheek before telling him she would come to bed once she finished the hem on Cassie's dress.

The next afternoon the house was full of activity. Ryan and Meghan were in her room listening to CD's and drawing with her pastels and colored pencils, Joey and his cousin Travis were at the kitchen table working on their science project, and Cassie was in the upstairs bathroom, changing her hairstyle for the third time.

"I told you I'd help you." Beth said when she found the almost 15 year old near tears.

"It doesn't look right." Cassie complained as she pulled the tiny rhinestone studded pins from her hair.

"Ok, calm down. We've got half an hour before your ride is here."

"I'll never be ready. I don't even want to go now, looking like this."

The dramatics were a little much Beth thought, but then again … this was a big night for Cassie. She knew it was her nerves talking.

"Hold still and let me see what I can do." 

Ten minutes later Cassie felt a little better. Her mother worked wonders to tame her naturally curly hair.

When the teen descended the stairs to wait for her ride, Adam caught himself doing a double take. Cassie looked so grown up. The realization of just how much time had passed hit him full force.

Duncan slipped from his chair across the chessboard and hurried to the foot of the stairs, bowing and holding out his hand.

"May I have the pleasure of escorting you to the door?" 

Cassie giggled. 

"Not so fast MacLeod, I believe this walk has been promised to me." Adam moved around him to offer his arm. "You look beautiful Princess … reminds me of someone else who takes my breath away." he looked up the stairs at Beth, who met his eyes, remembering the night she first knew she was falling in love with him.

Ryan and Meghan heard everyone downstairs and came to see how Cassie looked.

A horn sounded outside and Beth rushed to help Cassie with her coat.

"Remember, I'll be in the school parking lot at 9:45 sharp. Tell your friends not to be late." Adam reminded Cassie. "And you are to stay in the school gymnasium. No wandering the halls."

Cassie nodded. She knew her father was really saying "No walking around with this boy. Stay where people can see you."

"Have fun Cass." Ryan called after her sister before falling back into the sofa. "I hope the pizza guy gets here soon."

Beth looked at her watch. "Should be any minute now."

Meghan hung back a little, clutching the tablet and a few pencils she'd been drawing with.

"Mind if I have a look?" Duncan tried to draw the shy child in.

"It's ok Meghan, Uncle Duncan's cool." Ryan turned and looked over the back of the sofa, realizing her friend was nervous about showing anyone her work.

"I was just doodling …" Meghan apologized as she reluctantly handed the tablet to Duncan.

Duncan didn't say anything but flipped through the pages as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "This is all yours?" he asked finally. "This is what you call 'doodling'?"

He handed the tablet to Adam, piquing Beth's curiosity as well. She looked over her husband's shoulder to see what was so interesting.

"I know they aren't very good … " Meghan continued to put her work down, but Duncan would have none of it.

"Not any good? Are you kidding. These are quite good Meghan. They show real promise." his face broke into an encouraging smile as he walked to sit across from Ryan, hoping Meghan would feel comfortable enough to sit with her friend.

"Really?" Meghan sat close to Ryan.

"I told you they were good Megs." Ryan said in a matter of fact tone.

"MacLeod would know." Adam replied as he handed the tablet back to Meghan and then reached for his wallet, hearing the pizza delivery car drive in. "Did Ryan tell you he was an art dealer on occasion? He owns a gallery in New York City and Paris." 

Meghan's mouth dropped open. She didn't know what to say. This couldn't be true. They were just trying to be nice.

Reading her friend's mind, Ryan shot down that idea. "If Uncle Duncan says it's good … it's good. He's nice, but he tells the truth."

"Have you taken any art courses?" Duncan asked the little girl as everyone moved to the table for dinner.

"We have art enrichment once a week instead of study hall." Meghan admitted. "But mostly I draw in my notebooks. I've never had nice paper and stuff to work with like Ryan has. It makes it so much better."

The adults exchanged a quick glance. Besides what they already knew about the child's home life, it was becoming obvious her talents were being repressed as well. 

"Your still life's are quite good, but the portraits … they show a real eye for detail." Duncan had an idea. "Would you sketch my portrait Meghan?"

The little girl was shocked at his request. "Uhm … you want me to sketch you?"

"Absolutely." he confirmed. "But I'm afraid Ryan's art supplies aren't quite up to the task. After dinner, would you two girls be up to a trip to the mall? There is an art shop I believe would have what you need."

Meghan could see what he was doing. "You don't have to buy me art supplies Mr. MacLeod. I'm fine with my tablets and pencils. It's just a hobby anyway."

Ryan nudged her under the table and gave her a look that said she should take him up on the offer. 

"I'd really like to do it Meghan. I don't have any children, but Ryan will tell you I love to shop for presents. Please let me get these for you."

The boys bounded into the room and began to grab slices of pizza before their behinds hit the seat of their chairs. "What are you going to get Meghan?" Joey asked between bites.

Meghan flushed to the roots of her thin, blond hair, the part becoming a rosy pink. The girl had a big crush on Ryan's brother, so much so that this simple question made her feel self-conscious. She didn't answer, using the excuse of drinking her soda.

"Uncle Duncan's taking us to the mall to get some art stuff." Ryan was used to answering for her friend. She hardly ever waited for Meghan to do it herself any more, but didn't mind.

"Cool! Can you give us a ride to the arcade while you shop?" Joey asked.

"I thought you spent all your allowance already Joey." Beth reminded him. "And you aren't borrowing from your cousin." Her son hadn't been showing any signs of handling his money wisely.

"Travis doesn't have any money either Mom." Joey explained. "We just hang out and watch the older guys playing and act all interested until they lose … and then we laugh."

"Sounds like a good way to get into a fight." Adam observed as he set his glass on the table.

"Nah … We don't really laugh. We just kind of roll our eyes and snicker a little. Then when they say something about how we think we can do better, they end up buying us free games to prove we can't." Joey was quite pleased with their little scam.

"And then we dog them." Travis piped in with a grin.

"Still sounds like a good way to get into a fight." Adam repeated. "If you'd like more money for the arcade, you can help me by painting the inside of the shed tomorrow afternoon, but tonight … I think it might be better if you two stayed here."

"Awww Dad!" Joey complained, but one look from his Father silenced him. "OK, we'll paint the shed."

"How much will we get?" Travis wanted details, because to be honest … their scam had almost ended up in a pounding the week before by some guys 3 years older.

"Five dollars each. Seven if you clean all the brushes and don't make a mess."

"Cool." Joey was disappointed about staying home that night, but at least he would have money.

Duncan took the girls to the mall for the supplies and Adam tried to concentrate on a new textbook he'd received in the mail that morning. He'd decided to stay on at the University after the Dean had offered to allow him to teach a new course he'd been pushing.

"You've read that same page over six times." Beth noted as she came to sit on the arm of his chair. "Only one more hour and you can go get her."

"I'm that transparent?" he set the book aside and pulled her onto his lap.

"Just a little." she laughed, laying her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe she's going to be fifteen in a few weeks. It's all going by so quickly."

Adam pulled his arms more tightly around her. "Maybe that's why I'm fighting this dating thing. I don't want her to grow up."

"I know." she replied, nuzzling against his neck and trying not to think about it. For several minutes they said nothing, each lost in thought.

"How much longer do you think we'll honestly be able to stay here?" Beth half whispered her question, not lifting her head to look at him. It was a subject they didn't discuss often.

"We might be able to pull it off until Cassie graduates from High School, but the twins … I don't know Beth. That's six years away and there's only so much we can do to hide the fact we aren't aging." He hated to remind her that their life here was only temporary. 

One of Beth's sisters had commented the week before about how unfair it was she wasn't getting the little lines around her eyes the way they were. "And I want to know how you get that bottle color to look so natural." Chris complained. 

Beth simply smiled at her sister, and told her she was lucky she guessed and used a good moisturizer, but the questions were becoming more frequent not only from her family, but from friends and neighbors in the small town as well.

Adam could feel the dampness of her tears against his neck as they sat silently holding one another. 

"I'm not sorry." she whispered. "I can't hide how sad it makes me feel to know how quickly the time is going by and how soon we will have to leave my family behind, but I don't regret for a second choosing life with you." 

"I wish I could tell you it gets easier … " 

Beth lifted her face, her eyes glistening with tears and with love for him. "As long as I have you … I'll be all right. I just wish …" she couldn't finish the sentence because the very thought broke her heart.

"What do you wish?" Adam wiped her tears, his face so close to hers. He'd make any wish come true that he could for her.

"I wish … I wish I could always be there for you." her voice broke with emotion as she bit her bottom lip and tried not to cry again.

"You will be." Adam tried to comfort her even as the thought of being without her tore through his heart. He held her face in his hands and kissed her. "You will always be with me, because I won't ever let you go. You'll be here." his hand took hers and pulled it urgently against his chest. 

Once again she knew he was saying what she needed to hear most, and what he needed from her was to feel as if he was succeeding in making her believe he would be all right. It was the one game they played in their relationship … and both knew it. 

Beth leaned into him, fisting his sweater in her hand as she kissed him fiercely. 

"Awww man." Joey's voice came from the stairs. "Do you have to do that in front of us?"

Beth almost jumped off Adam's lap, wiping her face with her hands before turning toward the boys on the stairs. Adam didn't move. He and Beth didn't hide their affection for one another from the children, but lately Joey seemed to be in his 'girls are gross' stage.

"Come down to polish off the rest of the pizza?" he asked, ignoring his son's objection.

The boys had indeed come down to see what they could raid in the kitchen.

"There's cake if you want that, but you'll have to eat it in the kitchen." Beth had taken a few deep breaths and regained her composure.

Adam looked at his watch. It was 9:25. "Time for me to go."

Grabbing Beth around the waist as she moved past him to go into the kitchen, Adam kissed her soundly before letting her go and grinning when Joey groaned his disapproval.


	26. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 2...

****

Note from author: Real life has been very busy. I had to take a week off from writing to move my Mom to a new house plus try to keep up with work. I'm hoping to be able to post a new chapter every 2 to 3 days until things calm down a little. Thank you for reading and for being patient with me.

Chapter 26 

"My life is ruined!" Cassie stormed into the house, slammed the door behind her and ran up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door just as her Father came in behind her, stroking his nose … she'd almost caught it in the door with the first slam.

Ryan, Megan, Travis and Joey all appeared at the top of the stairs, looking first from Cassie's door and then down to where Adam was holding out his arms and feigning that what happened was no big deal. Their eyes were wide as they wondered what was going on.

MacLeod leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and waited. Whatever happened, this was probably going to be good.

"Adam?" Beth didn't know whether to stay and get his explanation or go upstairs to hear it from Cassie first.

"I didn't hurt the boy." Adam said flatly. "I just removed his lips from my daughter's."

"You WHAT?" Beth was in shock. Knowing from the look on his face, Adam felt completely justified and in the right, there was no point saying anything until she could hear what happened from Cassie. "You kids get ready for bed." she ordered as she passed them on the landing before knocking on Cassie's door.

"Cassie, it's Mom, can I come in?" 

"You're wasting your time. There's no one in here but some dead girl whose life is over." the teen's propensity for dramatics was at it's height.

Beth sighed and opened the door to find Cassie lying across the bed, her eyes red and swollen from crying and her dress rumpled. 

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"What's the point? You can't fix what he did. No one can." She covered her head with her pillow.

Beth groaned inwardly, moved to sit beside Cassie's head and pulled the pillow away. "Could I at least find out what has ruined my oldest daughter's life?"

Cassie sat up and the story started to pour out of her unstopping. "He grabbed him Mom. Dad shows up out of nowhere, grabs Mark by the shoulders and shoves him against a wall, telling him something about how he won't allow his daughter to be groped."

Beth was surprised, but didn't change her tone or expression. "Was he groping you Cassie?" She really hoped Adam had been justified to some degree, although inside … she knew he'd probably over reacted.

"Of course not Mom!" Cassie was adamant. "He kissed me Mom … that's all. We went outside a few minutes before Daddy was supposed to arrive, and Mark helped me with my coat because I didn't put it on before we went out the door, and then …" Cassie's eyes became a bit dreamy before refilling with tears. "He kissed me Mom. It was so wonderful. I felt butterflies in my stomach and didn't think there was anything else that existed in the whole world but him kissing me."

Beth smiled and brushed her daughter's hair away from her face. She remembered what that felt like.

"But then I heard Daddy yelling and the next thing I know Mark is slammed up against the building and Dad's got me by the arm, dragging me to the car."

Beth and Adam made a point of never criticizing the other in front of the children, particularly where discipline was concerned, so she said nothing. She pulled Cassie into a hug and held her while she cried some more.

Downstairs Adam was giving MacLeod his version. "I get there, and this … this … BOY … has my daughter pinned against the door frame, in the dark."

MacLeod couldn't help but grin. "Did Cassie look like she was trying to move away?"

"How the hell would I know MacLeod? I couldn't see her for seeing his lips all over her." he insisted. "Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't been early."

"Yeah right. You might actually have found him holding her hand." Duncan could see through what was really going on. 

"Laugh now MacLeod. If you had a daughter you would understand." 

Duncan ignored the barb. "I may not have a daughter, but I know your daughter … and she's not some spineless little teenager who would let a boy take advantage of her. If you could be at all objective you would see you've done a good job raising her, and could trust her to make good decisions."

"I couldn't have said it better." Beth's voice came from the stairs. "If you will excuse us Duncan, my husband and I have a lot to discuss … in the bedroom … now." 

Adam could hear the edge in her voice and the direct way she actually ordered him with her eyes to follow her down the hallway. Obviously she did not agree with the way Cassie had portrayed his actions.

"Beth you need to hear me out." Adam recounted seeing the boy from behind, kissing their daughter as soon as the door closed behind them. "I can only imagine where his hands were." he added for emphasis. 

Beth didn't interrupt him as she sat on the chest at the foot of their bed, looking up at him. When he was done, she didn't argue with him. Her words were soft and thoughtful. She knew he'd done what he thought was right. Everything he knew said he should protect his family, but she could also see how overzealous he had become in that pursuit … unreasonable even.

"Adam, do you remember your first kiss?"

"What?" Adam was a little thrown by the question, honestly expecting her to immediately voice her disapproval. "You know I don't remember my early years. Why would you ask that?"

"Adam would you just humor me and think back to the first time you CAN remember kissing someone." she didn't let any annoyance slip into her tone, but continued to speak gently.

"I don't see how this matters." he started to argue, but then after seeing how calm she was, Adam decided to play along. He thought way back … and after a moment she could see a little flicker of a smile reach his eyes.

"It was that good huh?" she teased.

"You said remember, I have no intention of going into details with you, so don't even try …"

"Adam, please. I didn't ask for details, but could you just tell me if you remember and whether or not it was pleasant?"

Adam shook his head, not believing how this conversation had turned. Beth had never asked any questions about women in his past, not even Alexa. It was something they never discussed, just like they never discussed Craig, but he could see she really wanted an answer to this question. It seemed harmless enough. "There was this girl. Her job in our camp was to bring water to the rest of us while we worked in the field."

"And?" Beth prodded.

"And … I guess you could say she was beautiful. She had long dark hair and olive skin and large eyes … and … " he decided to drop the description there. "She always brought water to me first, while it was still cool in the jar. I knew she fancied me, and one day when she came, I made an excuse to leave the fields and we took a walk. We began talking and then … well … I kissed her." He wasn't going to add where that kiss lead, but by his abrupt ending, Beth smirked as she guessed.

"Do you remember what that first kiss felt like?" she asked.

"Of course I don't remember. That was 5,000 years ago." he protested, but Beth simply kept watching him until he quit pacing, gave in and admitted the truth. "It was pleasant, ok. Is that what you wanted to hear? I enjoyed it quite a lot. Does that answer make you happy?"

"So it was worth remembering?" she smiled, continuing to prod him.

"Would you stop it already?" he was getting more uncomfortable. "All right … yes, I suppose in the scheme of things it would be one of the more pleasant memories in a long line of things I'd like to forget, but what that has to do with our daughter and that boy pawing her, I fail to see."

"I think everyone's first kiss should be something worth remembering." Beth replied as she came to stand in front of him, putting her hands on his crossed arms, urging him to loosen up and not be so defensive as she ran them up and around his neck. "The thing is … Cassie won't remember hers that way."

And then it hit him. He realized where she'd been going with all this. "She's only 14, it's not like …"

"She'll be 15 in less than a month, and it's exactly like …" Beth corrected him. "She's young and starting to feel things for the first time. It's exciting and this really cute boy is paying her some attention, and just when she thinks everything is all magic ... "

"Daddy turns into the big bad wolf and blows it all away." Adam groaned as he finished her sentence. Suddenly what had seemed so right earlier, now wasn't as clear. Things were certainly a lot simpler when there was no dating and marriages were arranged. 

Beth tilted his head forward until it rested against her own forehead. "You didn't mean to do hurt her. We both know all you want to do is keep her safe, and in time … Cassie will understand that too."

"It's not so simple anymore." he admitted. "Do you know how hard it is to let her walk out the door and trust that she'll make the right choices, or that someone won't try to take advantage of her?"

"Of course I know. It's just …" 

Adam raised his head so he could see why she stopped.

"Adam, I haven't seen a fraction of what you've seen, and even though I've had my own brush with people trying to hurt us, I still believe most of the world and the people in it are good." she continued. "And … it hasn't been that many years since I was right where Cassie is today. Maybe that makes it easier for me. I still worry, but maybe it's not so hard for me."

"Tonight when she came down the stairs I think my heart stopped." he admitted. "And then when I saw that boy pull her into his arms and kiss her … something snapped. I don't know if I was more afraid he would hurt her, or that she was one step closer to not needing me so much."

"I think it was a little of both." Beth pulled him closer as she leaned her cheek against his chest. "But you've got to trust her. You know you can, you've trusted her with so much already. And if she ever needs your protection … she'll ask. She's a smart girl and she knows you are here for her."

"After tonight I'll be surprised if she speaks to me before she's 30." 

Beth smiled sadly. "It may take her some time to recover, but just remember … as hurt as she is, and no matter what she might say in anger, she loves her Father."

The telephone ringing interrupted them. Adam walked to the table and checked the caller ID. "Who would be calling this late? Do you know a David Spalding?"

"Uhm … let me get that." she grabbed the phone from his hand before he could turn it on. "That would be David Spalding as in Mark Spalding's father … as in … the boy you had the unpleasant encounter with earlier."

Adam didn't like the fact she took the phone. He'd created the problem … he wasn't afraid to handle it, but Beth thought maybe this would be a time to sprinkle a little sugar on the situation.

"Yes Mr. Spalding, I do know your son Mark." Adam could hear her pause to listen.

"I'm afraid maybe there was a bit of a misunderstanding."

Adam didn't stay to hear the rest of the conversation. He figured it would end in David Spalding believing him to be an ass and Beth inclined to agree.

When she emerged from the bedroom, he was surprised to learn Spalding was actually quite understanding. "He has 4 daughters." she explained.

"So he doesn't want to tar and feather me for touching his son?" Adam wasn't really worried about any threat from this man, but didn't want the aggravation.

"Actually … he's coming to dinner."

"What!" Cassie and Adam responded at the same time. She'd been eavesdropping from the top of the stairs.

Beth gave Cassie a pointed look and waited for her to come downstairs.

"As I was saying …" She turned back to Adam. "Mark and his Father are coming to dinner next weekend. Mark's mother is dead, which makes his father just as protective it seems as you are. He was even concerned maybe Mark had deserved what had happened."

Cassie's mouth was wide. "Why would they want to come here for dinner?"

"It seems that Mr. Spalding admires a Father who is protective of his children, and that his son Mark seems to fancy you." she gave Cassie a little wink.

"Beth I may not be proud of my behavior tonight, but that doesn't mean I'm going to allow Cassie to date this boy." Adam wasn't pleased.

"It's dinner Adam. No one said anything about dating." she insisted.

Cassie was lost in her own world. "Mark still likes me?" She thought she would be lucky if she wasn't labeled the class dweeb after what happened. Suddenly she didn't want to die after all.

One look at his daughter's face gave Adam an increased sinking feeling. She was not only growing up, but she positively glowed at the thought of this boy. He could see that the next few years were going to be long and sleepless.

Later that night, when they were finally in bed, Beth couldn't help but ask Adam one more question before they drifted off to sleep. "What ever happened to that girl?" 

"What girl?" Adam feigned ignorance, but he knew exactly what she meant.

Leaning up on one elbow to look down into his face, Beth confirmed what he knew. "The water girl, the one you kissed."

Letting out a long sigh, Adam pulled her down to snuggle in the crook of his shoulder before he answered. "I married her. Her name was Iltani and she died of a fever 3 years later."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed." Beth whispered, immediately regretting her questions.

He shook his head and stroked her arm. "It's all right, really. Most of the time when I would remember her, I'd only remember how she died so young. Your questions made me remember her in a much more pleasant way."

Long after Adam fell asleep, Beth continued to lie on his shoulder, holding him and wondering what he would remember most about her. She vowed to make as many of their moments worth remembering. She wanted more than anything for him to survive the time after she was gone with as much happiness as possible. "I won't be selfish and wish to be your last love." she whispered.

**__**

PREVIEW: Anyone wonder what Avery Lind is up to? Find out in 27


	27. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 2...

****

Chapter 27

While the Pierson's prepared for another holiday in the country with their friends and family, Avery Lind spent the empty time before the beginning of the semester stewing about how she could one day get even with them. She had no idea how, or when, but something inside told her one day she would have her opportunity.

The decorations and holiday music only aggravated her mood since she knew this time of year would be the height of the wretched family's joy. Every time she heard a Christmas carol or saw a sidewalk Santa or saw families shopping together for just the right gifts, her mind flew to the image of Adam and his smarmy wife and brats. "I hope you choke on it." she muttered to herself as she pushed her way past holiday revelers. 

It was bitter cold in Boston during the first week of December. Avery pulled her coat more tightly around her as more snow began to fall. "At least I can find some amusement." she continued to talk to herself as she opened the door to the pub and looked for Greg. She really wasn't that interested in him, but until the semester began in January, he broke the monotony.

Greg was sharing a table and a pitcher with Ellen and a few of their friends, and waved Avery over. He called to the bartender to bring another chilled mug, but Avery stopped him mid sentence. "I'll have a bourbon … double … no ice, no water."

"Someone's in a foul mood." Greg commented.

"Yeah well … it's this whole holiday thing away from home with nothing to do but wait for school to start." Avery tried to play it down, forcing herself to smile pleasantly. In reality she didn't give a whit about holidays no matter where she was. 

Ellen listened without showing more than mild interest in the conversation. Although she had no problem with Avery Lind, she still avoided the pre-immortal whenever possible. In a week she planned to go back to Europe anyway. What had first been only an idea, became a plan after she'd received a call advising her that the man who took care of her country home in Ireland had passed away. He'd lived there for over 50 years and had only met her once … the day he'd been hired. 

When the bank called to notify her, they believed they were talking to the granddaughter of the woman who owned the property, and now held power of attorney over the estate. They wanted to know if she wanted them to handle the arrangements for hiring a new caretaker, or if she would want to do that herself. 

Ellen thought this would be a good time to handle things herself since the only person who could identify her was dead. She was planning to fly out the next week and had already told Glen and the others not to count her in for Christmas and New Year's.

"Earth to Ellen." she'd disappeared into her own thoughts and hadn't realized Glen had been trying to get her attention.

"Oh sorry … I guess I'm a little distracted." she laughed. "What did you ask me?"

"I asked if you wanted to join us for a movie. Avery and I are going to see what's showing at the theatre on Huntingdon."

"I appreciate it, but I need to start packing and getting my place ready to close up for a while. I'm not sure how long I'm going to stay abroad. I may take more than the semester off." 

In actuality Ellen planned to box up her entire flat and have the contents put into storage a few months after she left. She was ready for a change.

"You're no fun." Glen complained. "At least tell me we can have dinner before you go."

"Sure." Ellen agreed as Glen and Avery got their coats and left.

Ellen finished another ale and talked with the rest of the crew for another half hour before deciding not to postpone her work any longer. She had only gone about 5 blocks when she encountered a large crowd, police lights and quite a bit of excitement ahead. Ellen started to detour around, but something wouldn't let her. Not usually an overly curious person, she still edged her way through the crowd.

What she saw when she reached the yellow police tape was the last thing she expected, and the sensation emanating from beneath the bloody sheet told her the basics of what happened before she heard it from a very distraught Glen.

"God Ellen" Glen forgot the officer who was taking his statement when he saw her on the edge of the crowd. The young man looked so lost as Ellen pushed her way past the tape to hold him. 

"I'm sorry sir, but we need your statement." the officer demanded before addressing Ellen. "Are you a friend of the deceased?"

Ellen knew who was beneath the sheet, but waited to be told.

"It's Avery." Glen stammered. "Oh God … it all happened so quick, and it was so awful."

It was then Ellen noticed a man in a Santa suit being handcuffed and led to a patrol car. Looking back at Glen, she heard the officer reading back the first part of his statement for accuracy.

"So you say you were walking toward the theatre and out of nowhere this man, the one in the Santa suit, began cursing your girlfriend and before you could stop him, he'd hit her in the head with his collection kettle. Is that correct?"

Glen nodded, his eyes closed. It was difficult for him to talk, but the officer said he needed to hear his answer.

Ellen couldn't believe what she was hearing. Avery had been attacked by a Santa taking charitable donations for the holidays? If the problem at hand weren't so serious, and if Glen wasn't such a wreck, she might have actually laughed out loud. The pre-immortal had never given her any reason to dislike her, other than simply being around, and Ellen knew she shouldn't find this so funny, but it was. Of all the ways she'd heard of an immortal losing his life, this had to be by far the most unique. She supposed knowing this wasn't permanent made her attitude about the whole thing a little warped, but having seen so much death in her life … she had to find a way to cope.

"The guy went ballistic." Glen finally managed to continue. "He was drunk and started yelling at her and obviously had her mixed up with someone else. And then before we knew what was happening, he swung the kettle he was carrying in one hand and hit her in the temple. I tried to stop him, but he had the stand under his other arm and shoved me out of the way with it. I fell over the hood of that car and by the time I could get up and pin the guy to the ground, he'd … he'd bashed her skull in several times with the kettle." Ellen thought Glen was going to lose it when he recounted the last part.

What Glen and the others didn't know is that this was not Avery's first encounter with this Sidewalk Santa. Earlier in the afternoon when she was in a particularly nasty mood, she'd been annoyed by his bell ringing and purposely toppled his kettle over, sending bills and coins tumbling into a grate.

The man knew his supervisor would never believe he hadn't simply taken the money himself and would expect his particular corner to net a large donation. He'd tried in vain to open the grate, but that hadn't worked. When he ran into Avery again, he'd had more than a few beers and knew he'd probably be fired the next day because he didn't have the money, or worse … the organization might decide to press charges for theft. The man took out his anger on the woman who'd caused it all.

"Try to focus Glen." Ellen encouraged as she put an arm around him. She knew her friend was upset, but also knew that the longer it took to get the story from him and a few bystanders, the longer it would be before the police removed the body.

She was relieved when the coroner's office came to claim the corpse, and couldn't believe her luck when she heard the attendants tell the police it would be late the next day before they could do an autopsy. It seems the flu had run it's course through their office and they were waiting for a coroner from nearby Lawrence to come in and take on the load until the regular staff returned.

"We've got to get this one in and then go pick up that multiple shooting near Fenway." she'd overheard before the doors slammed shut. "It's a real mess and they'll probably make us stick around all night before they give us the bodies."

"Glen, are you going to be all right?" Ellen asked. 

"Yeah … it's just … God it's awful." Glen could hardly believe what happened. Ellen spotted a few of their friends in the crowd and waved them over. "Can you make sure he gets home all right?" she asked. "Glen I'll check on you later, but this … I don't feel too good." she tried to find an excuse for not going with him.

A little over five hours later, Avery Lind awoke to find herself in Ellen's apartment. After leaving Glen, Ellen sought out a couple of men she normally avoided because of their ties to crime. Paying them very well to break into the morgue and steal the body before the attendants could return, she knew her fate was sealed. They might keep quiet for a few days, but eventually word would leak out about who hired them. She would have to leave Boston permanently whether she wanted to or not, and it looked like she would be saddled with this pre-immortal as well. Although it would be easy simply to leave Avery on her own, Ellen's sense of responsibility wouldn't let her. The young woman needed to be told, and as fate would have it … she was the candidate.

Ellen was sealing one of many boxes when she heard Avery groan. Quickly scribbling the forwarding address on the outside before turning toward the sound, she prepared herself mentally to tell the young woman what she was.

At first Avery didn't believe, and told Ellen she was crazy. This wasn't possible, and Ellen had to forcibly restrain her to keep her from leaving. "Maybe you'd like to see what your skull looked like when I brought you in here?" she nodded toward her digital camera. "Maybe that would convince you that you cannot go waltzing back to your apartment as if nothing happened."

All Avery wanted to do was to run. Everything Ellen told her seemed so far fetched. Surely the woman was out of her mind. But she couldn't shake the last memory she had before waking up in the apartment. She distinctly remembered the man in the red suit screaming at her. She remembered laughing at him and thinking she could simply ignore him, but then she saw his arm swinging toward her and not only felt, but heard the heavy kettle slam into the side of her skull. Avery had still been semi-conscious when the second blow drove her head into the sidewalk. 

Now, although her clothes and hair were matted with dried blood, there was no evidence of any wound to her head. She'd felt her scalp with her fingertips and checked in the mirror. It had healed completely.

Seeing the images in the viewer of the camera, Avery felt sick. Ellen barely managed to guide her to the sink before the new immortal heaved up the contents of her stomach. "I think you need to sit down." she urged.

Avery's head was reeling, and she wasn't completely buying all this immortal stuff. What she really needed was space. "I'd rather shower if it's all the same to you."

Ellen nodded, showed her to the bathroom and brought a pair of sweats to change into.

Avery spent a very long time letting the hot, steamy water run over her hair and body. She scrubbed herself several times before the water began to cool and she finally decided to face Ellen again.

"You're packing everything?" she asked as she toweled her hair, wanting to talk about anything but this business of immortality.

"I won't be coming back. If I hadn't already planned to leave for good, stealing your body from the morgue did. I've already exchanged my ticket for a flight leaving later this morning." she told the young immortal before closing another large suitcase.

Avery sat down on a chair, her face expressionless and her voice quiet and hollow. "What happens to me now?"

Ellen sighed. "You can come with me. I took the liberty of purchasing another ticket and you can stay with me in Ireland until you get used to all of this and can find your own way."

There was much about immortality Ellen hadn't told Avery. She hadn't mentioned the Game or anything about swords or losing one's head. The concept of living forever had been enough of a pill to swallow, and the rest would come in time. On the bright side, at least having her along meant Ellen could take more of her things on the plane. 

"But I'm supposed to start my graduate assistantship in 4 weeks." Avery started to argue before coming to terms with the reality Ellen told her earlier. As far as anyone knew … she was dead. If she tried to resume her plans, she'd be treated like a freak. People would wonder. Boston was no longer a place she could stay.

Looking up at Ellen, who still continued to pack, Avery couldn't help asking. "Why would you do this? Why did you bring me here and why would you want to take me with you? You hardly know me, and I didn't really think you liked me much."

Coming to sit across from her, Ellen explained herself. "Because someone took care of me when I first became immortal. He taught me about honor and duty, and I couldn't let you wake up in some cold metal case, wondering what had happened … or risk your being discovered."

"But why take me with you? I could go back to England. I have family there."

"There is much you need to know before you will be ready to take care of yourself, and you can't go to your family … not ever again."

"What? Of course I can." Avery didn't understand.

"By this time tomorrow the authorities will have contacted your family. They will be told of your violent death, and since your body has disappeared, will probably demand the proof of the photos taken at the crime scene. You can't explain those away, and they are far worse than the ones I took here. By the time you arrived, your healing had already begun."

"This can't be happening." Avery put her face in her hands and pressed her temples hard. "This is just a dream and I'm going to wake up soon."

"If you'd like to lie down for awhile, maybe that would be a good idea." Ellen nodded toward the bed across the room. "I have some things that will fit you for the trip, that is … if you are coming with me. We'll have to leave in 3 hours."

Avery didn't know what to do. Not answering, she went to the bed and crawled beneath the covers, pulling the blankets over her head.

Ellen watched her trying to get comfortable and shook her head sadly. The first few months were always the toughest. She wished Connor were here. He'd know better how to work with someone like Avery Lind. "I'll get her started, but then she's on her own." Ellen decided. The last thing she wanted was a permanent student, but she would help Avery for now.


	28. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 2...

****

Chapter 28

"Thank you for calling Esperanza. We'll see you tomorrow night." Adam set down the receiver.

"Adam? What did you mean we'd see her in a few days?" Beth didn't understand. "Christmas is next week. Why would you plan a trip to Seacouver this week?"

Duncan was just coming in from the kitchen, having hung the last of the lights outside the house. "You're going to Seacouver?"

"Beth I'm sorry. I know how important Christmas with your family is to you … but it's Joe. He is not likely to make another holiday. Without a transplant he will not last until Spring and Esperanza said even if it's offered … he may not take it. His kidneys are not responding to the dialysis any longer."

Joe's health had gone down hill in the past few years. He'd moved into the house Beth gave to Esperanza and she had been caring for him the past year. They'd become good friends and shared their adopted family's secrets.

"I understand. You make the arrangements and I'll start packing the children's things." she hated to lose even one precious holiday with her family, but Joe was also family to them, and the bond he shared with Adam was one of the closest the ancient immortal ever allowed himself to experience.

Ryan listened as her parents decided about their holiday plans. Looking over at Meghan she could see the girl was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry Meghan." The two had been looking forward to spending the next few weeks together.

"That's all right." Meghan assured her before turning to go upstairs to get her things. 

"Couldn't she go with us?" Ryan knew the answer but had to ask.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Adam knew how much his daughter cared for her friend, but in this instance … the trip would be family only. "After we take her home, why don't we go shopping and pick up a gift or two for her." He knew the child's Christmas would be meager at best, but hoped her Mother would make some effort.

"I think I'll tag along as well." Duncan added. "We can wrap and deliver them before we leave tomorrow." In the past month the Highlander had grown very attached to the young girl. He'd encouraged her talent and found her quite interesting to talk with when she opened up. The morning before, she'd awaken with a cold and Beth would not let her accompany Ryan and Adam for their usual Saturday ride. Instead Meghan sat sipping hot chocolate as she listened to Duncan talk about some of the places he'd lived while they thumbed through a few picture books he'd bought for her. She was fascinated with the idea of seeing the grand castles and cathedrals of Europe and Duncan knew how to bring them all to life for her.

"That child deserves more." he'd confided in Adam when the children were in bed.

Beth called her Father to explain their change of plans and he understood. "We'll celebrate again when you come home. Christmas doesn't have to be enjoyed only on a certain day. It's what's in our hearts that counts. Give Joe my best."

The next afternoon, Duncan joined Adam and his family for the trip west. The children had never been to Seacouver and were excited about visiting a new place with the prospect of a real, white Christmas. That hardly happened in Tennessee, so it would be a treat.

Esperanza greeted them at the door with kisses and hugs. She'd been baking all day and not only had rooms ready for them, but each was decorated with tiny lights and had a little Christmas tree inside.

"How is he?" Adam asked as he carried their suitcases into their room.

"He's doing a little better today, and when he sees you …" Esperanza took a breath. "I didn't tell him you were coming. He is in the room across the hall."

The children could carry their suitcases to the third floor on their own. Duncan and Adam were impatient to see their friend. Beth told Adam she'd get them settled in. She didn't want to interrupt this reunion.

Adam knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open. "You know where a guy can get a beer?"

"ADAM! My God!" Joe clicked off the TV with the remote and struggled to sit up higher in the bed. "What are you doing here? Is that MacLeod behind you? Get in here Highlander."

Duncan clasped Joe's hand firmly and took a seat on one side of the bed while Adam helped Joe adjust the pillows behind him until they were comfortable. "Man it's good to see you guys." his last words mangled a little as he started coughing. He waived Adam off when he tried to pour him a glass of water. "I'm fine … I just need to catch my breath."

"It's good to see you Joe. It's been too long. We should have come this summer when you couldn't make it down to see us." Adam apologized.

"She called you didn't she?" Joe nodded toward the door. "Told you the doctors don't think I'd be around much longer?"

"Is there anything we can do Joe? Any specialist we can set you up to see? You know money isn't a problem." Duncan wanted to do something.

Joe shook his head. "Nothing you can do to fix this Mac. Between old age, diabetes and that stuff they pumped into the air in 'Nam, I'm afraid time is running out for me." He could see that wasn't what his friends wanted to hear so he tried to make them feel better about it. "Hey, I'm not complaining. I've had a good life, great friends … what more can I ask?"

Esperanza came to the door with a tray. "I heard someone mention beer." She handed one to Adam and one to Duncan before giving the special green bottle to Joe.

"She's trying to poison me I tell ya." Joe laughed as he complained. "None of the taste and none of the kick." She'd brought him a bottle of non-alcoholic ale. Honestly it didn't taste that bad, but he missed the real stuff.

"Can I get you anything else?" Esperanza asked, but there was nothing. "I'll be back in an hour to set your dialysis." she reminded Joe. He had to be hooked up to it for 10 hours and they found the evening to be the easiest for him.

"She's been really good to me." Joe confided after the woman left the room. 

"Have you heard from Amy?" Adam asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"She came at Thanksgiving, but I'm not sure she will be back. I hope she will … but …" he didn't finish. They knew the relationship had been strained at best.

For the next hour the three men talked quietly, each painfully aware of how precious these next few weeks together would be. They'd shared so much in the past twenty years and wanted to hold on to every moment they could.

Later that night as Adam held Beth in the bed they'd first shared so many years ago, she listened as he confided how helpless he felt. "I've gotten so used to knowing Joe would be there. He seems so much a part of me … If I had a conscience before him, I don't remember. Looking back at how self absorbed I was in the beginning, I wonder why he bothered."

"He bothered because he saw the same thing I did. He cares about you, and if you wonder about why he's been such a good friend to you, then you shouldn't. You've been the same for him. You were like a son to him." Feeling the tension in his body, Beth leaned up on one elbow and looked into his face. "When the time comes, he'll want you to remember him well … and you will."

"He was so excited to see the children." Adam changed the subject. "I thought he was going to break down when he saw what a beautiful young lady Cassie has become, and Joey … I couldn't have been prouder the way he shook his hand and then sat with him after Esperanza finished hooking him to the machine."

"He has a great attitude about everything." Beth agreed. "And always knows when to make everyone laugh."

"Ryan was awfully quiet." Adam pulled Beth back down onto his shoulder.

"She's so sensitive. Even though Joe has only been a visitor a few times a year, you could see how her heart was already grieving for him. Aside from losing Barkley when they were young, the children have never really lost anyone close to them." 

"I don't think I ever properly thanked Barkley." Adam laughed as he remembered the chunky dog.

"I don't think Barkley ever truly forgave you for coming between us." Beth was glad they could find a way to lift the moment even as they remembered their faithful old friend. She really missed him and wanted to get another dog, but the children had been so upset, Adam didn't want to go through the loss of another pet.

"I wish I knew this wasn't the first in a long line of good bye's." Adam admitted, bringing them back to the moment at hand.

Knowing where his mind was going, and not wanting him to bear the pain alone, Beth took his face in her hands and moved up along his body, kissing him … letting him know she was there for him now. "Don't think about that now." she whispered against his mouth. "Let's concentrate on living and making every moment count."

Unable and unwilling to resist what she offered, Adam ran his hands up along her body and beneath her gown. Rolling her onto her back, the garment peeled away as his lips clung to hers and they began to move together. "You're like a drug to me." he groaned as everything around them fell away.

"You are the same for me." she arched into him. "I need you so badly."

There was nothing else to be said. Their words melted into soft and gentle groans of pleasure and desire as they made love in the warm, colored glow of the tree lights.


	29. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 2...

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
I've received a few emails from readers who may not realize this is the 3rd in a series. In case there are some new folks out there, you can click on my name and it will take you to links to the previous 2 parts of this saga. If you read To Secure A Century and As The Century Begins first, this will make more sense.

Thanks again for reading!

****

Chapter 29

"Again!" Ellen didn't step back, but waited for Avery to pick up her sword. In the two weeks since the new immortal came to live with her at the modest home in the country, she tried to prepare the woman for the new life she must now protect.

It had taken Avery a few days to come to grips with what Ellen told her, and a few times she'd even tested her immortality by cutting herself deeply, watching in fascination as the wound repaired itself.

"This is amazing. Think of all I could learn from them." she'd whispered the second morning after they arrived in Ireland.

"Learn from whom?" Ellen asked.

"From other immortals. I've always dreamed of unearthing some great civilization, or treasure … something that would unlock the mysteries of our past, and now … I can find out from those who were really there." Her eyes danced as she imagined it.

"Woah .. woah .. wait a minute. You can't just go looking for immortals." Ellen warned her.

"Why not?" Avery didn't understand. "Of course I will look for them. Think of all I can learn."

"Think of all you could lose." Ellen hadn't told her about the Game, and now knew that ready or not, Avery must be told. The way she was going on about this passion for archaeology, Ellen half expected her to begin her pursuit immediately.

"There are things I haven't told you about us …" 

Avery was a little deflated after they discussed the business of the Game and Quickenings, but still held in her mind the hope that she could somehow find other immortals she could befriend and learn from as Ellen had befriended her. She kept this hope to herself however.

She wasn't stupid though, so when Ellen gave her a sword and began to teach her how to defend herself … she focused on her own survival just as she had her studies and career goals … with a diligence.

"Ok, now come at me again … but this time don't make such a wide arc with your blade. Keep it controlled." 

Avery's brow furrowed as she concentrated and Ellen was impressed. If she hadn't known the strike was coming, she might have had trouble fending it off. "You are a quick study. I think we can call it an afternoon. What do you say we clean up and go into the village for dinner?"

"Could we make it a little later?" Avery tried to control her breathing in the cold air of the barn as she wiped the sweat from her face and neck with a towel. "I think I'm going to take a run."

Ellen raised one eyebrow. Avery was much more dedicated to training than she would have imagined. "I think I'll join you."

The two paced themselves over a four-mile course around the property, up the road and back. When they were done, both were exhausted, but felt completely alive and self satisfied.

"Still want that dinner?" Avery gasped as she collapsed against the doorframe inside the house.

"As soon as I've showered." 

Avery nodded that she would be ready.

The two had fallen into an easy camaraderie. Ellen thought it was simply that their personalities were compatible, but for Avery it was much more complicated. She was used to being in control and to pursuing her goals. This immortality thing had thrown her and she needed Ellen to learn how to survive. She didn't dislike the older immortal, but wasn't going to make the mistake of becoming too attached. She found it fascinating to hear about all Ellen had seen and done in the past 200 years and hoped she would soon meet others who would tell her even more. If that meant making nice … then she would make nice.

Always in the back of her mind however was that little business she'd left undone in the states. She laughed under her breath as she thought about how she could use her newfound power to tear apart a certain professor's life piece by piece. In the past weeks she had time to understand time was no longer a concern for her, and she could afford to take as long as needed to achieve all of her goals.

"Enjoy it while you can Adam, because when I am finished … you will have lost everything." She said as she wiped her blade and sheathed it inside her full-length leather coat. Smiling, she walked downstairs to meet Ellen. Avery wasn't sure exactly what her plan would be, but one thing was for certain … it would be well thought out and would happen when he least suspected it.

-------------------------------------------------------

"You do realize you are breaking every dietary rule." Esperanza shook her head as Joe helped himself to seconds.

"The doctor's don't give me much hope whether I follow the rules or not … so at least until the holiday is over, I'm going to enjoy the things I love." Joe wasn't annoyed with his friend's reminder, but he wanted her to know he was looking at this realistically.

"If you tell me what is within your diet … I can try to be more conscious of it." Beth apologized, realizing she should have asked before taking over the kitchen.

"Not on your life!" Joe reached across the table and patted her hand. "I love the way you cook and I don't want you to hold back a starch or sugar on my account."

"Sugar?" Esperanza raised an eyebrow.

"Ok ok … I'll watch the sugar." he promised. "As long as I can have a bite or two."

"Can't they do anything for you Uncle Joe?" Cassie didn't understand why there was nothing that could help him.

"Afraid not darlin'. But let's not think about that while you are here. I want to hear about everything you've been doing and sing Christmas Carols and enjoy the time we have."

Cassie smiled bravely, but Ryan couldn't sit still. She'd been picking at her food for the past few minutes as the reality of what was happening to their Uncle became clearer. "May I please be excused?" She didn't wait, but dropped her napkin on the table and rushed up the stairs to her room.

For a few seconds, the table sat motionless. "I'll be right back." Adam pushed his chair from the table as he followed his daughter upstairs.

Ryan had thrown herself across the bed and was sobbing her heart out into the pillow. Adam couldn't remember seeing her this upset in all of her young years. Her shoulders heaved and she was crying so hard she didn't hear him come in.

"Ryan, Angel … " he hardly sat down on the bed when she sat up and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder as more tears fell.

"It's all right sweetheart." he smoothed his hand along the back of her head as he held her. He could hear her trying to stop, but the emotions were too strong. "It's all right. Let it out … that's it … that's my sweet girl."

"I don't …(hiccup)… want him to …(hiccup) … die." she tried her best to say what was in her heart.

"I know, I know Angel … but sometimes we can't have what we want." Adam continued to stroke her hair and back." Joe's had a good life and he knows how much we all care for him. We need to be brave if we can sweetheart."

Ryan shook her head as she held him tighter. "I don't want to be brave. I don't want him to die. It's not fair. It's not fair."

"No it's not, but it's a part of life."

She pulled back and looked up into his face. "I don't want Uncle Joe to die. I don't want any of you to die. Grandpa said he would die one day … and after him, I'll lose you and Mommy … and" she'd worked herself up again and couldn't catch her breath for a few seconds. "I'll be all … alone …"

Adam hadn't dreamed she'd thought this far ahead. He knew she was upset about Joe, but hadn't expected she would begin to think about losing her family.

"Sweetheart it will be a long time before you need to worry about that." he pulled a tissue from the nightstand and began to wipe her face. "Grandpa is in good health, and Mommy and I don't look like we're that old do we?"

Ryan shook her head. "But you will get old, and then you will leave me."

Adam wished he could calm her fears. He had no intention of leaving her, and unlike mortal Fathers, barring an unforeseen opponent, he wouldn't. But he didn't think Ryan was old enough or emotionally in any condition to handle the truth. She wasn't like Cassie. Each of the children was different and it might be a long while before she and Joey would learn the secret.

"I know you are afraid. That is normal." He handed her another tissue to blow her nose. "It's never easy to say goodbye to the people we love, but Angel … you must try to find a way. Your Uncle knows you love him, but if you can put on a brave face and tell him how much he means to you, and spend the next week making him happy, then when it is time to say goodbye … you won't have regrets."

"I don't think I can Daddy. It hurts so much to see him so sick." Ryan looked down at the tissue as she fumbled it between her fingers.

Adam tipped her chin to look at him. "Ryan you are a very brave girl and I know you can do this. Uncle Joe will understand if he sees tears in your eyes, but he won't understand if you begin to treat him as if he were already dead. If he matters to you, and you truly love him, then you will take a deep breath and determine to spend the next week making it easier for him and not focusing on your own fears."

Ryan teared up again, feeling as if she'd already hurt her Uncle. "I'm such a baby."

"No, no" Adam pulled her back against his chest. "You are not a baby. You have a tender heart and a great capacity to love, and I know you can do this."

Ryan let her Father hold her for a few more moments as her sniffles subsided and she took deep breaths to calm herself. Adam rested his chin on the top of her head, wondering where the time had gone. When she was a small child he held her like this several times a day, but now that she was older … it was a rare pleasure. He inhaled and pressed a kiss into her hair before relaxing his hold and letting her go.

"Do you think you can come downstairs? They must be starting desert by now." 

Ryan nodded. "I'll wash my face."

Adam smiled and touched her cheek. "I'm proud of you."

When Ryan came downstairs she was a bit timid at first, but when her eyes met her Father's and she saw his confidence in her, she tried to be brave. Looking over at Joe, and the way he smiled and seemed to not even notice she had been gone, Ryan couldn't help but let him know how important he was to her. She didn't take her chair, but instead walked to where he was sitting and gave him an unexpected hug. "I love you Uncle Joe. I love you so much, and I'm glad we will be here for Christmas. It will be the best ever … you will see."

"It already is darlin'." Joe's eyes misted over as he hugged the girl back. "It already is."


	30. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 3...

****

NOTE FROM AUTHOR: WOW! Anyone else unable to log into fanfiction.net for the past 3 days?   
If something should happen and this site goes down for an extended period, keep my email handy lauree2220@hotmail.com**. I'd be happy to send copies of new chapters or set up a place for the story if it becomes necessary. I've been trying to post several chapters since Thursday with no luck (until today)**

Also … for those of you who have been wondering … Richie has not been forgotten, but his time has not come … yet … ;-) Maybe this chapter will reassure you he is still alive and well.

Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews and emails. I'm glad you are enjoying this story and hope you will excuse the time it is taking to set up the main action/plot elements. It's one of those things that wouldn't be nearly as good if rushed. (IMO)

Chapter 30

"I've tried to reach Richie, but he isn't at his ranch in Spain." Duncan had hoped his young friend could come and see Joe before it was too late. "He's started some kind of European rodeo circuit to push his stock, and they don't know when he will check in."

"You think he would learn his lesson about that." Methos frowned. Time was short and he wanted to grant Joe every last wish he could. "Doesn't he believe in cell phones?"

"His foreman said they would leave him a message. He wouldn't give me the number."

"And Amanda?" 

"I spoke to her. Seems she doesn't feel up to saying one more goodbye and that everything she and Joe needed to say to one another, they did before we came to visit you. It seems she let herself see what was happening with him when I did not want to face it." Duncan had become so used to Joe being around, he hadn't let himself notice the signs.

'In other words she'd rather not face you." Methos was disappointed, but not surprised. Amanda was protecting herself … not from another loss, but from losing herself in a moment of weakness with MacLeod.

"All of the sudden I feel like I was the one who pushed her away …" Duncan still didn't understand what had happened, and the ache he felt hadn't eased with time. He loved Amanda and he had hoped she would realize she felt the same.

"Maybe you should go after her." Methos guessed his thoughts.

Duncan shook his head. "No … I won't force her. She knows how I feel."

Methos raised an eyebrow. "You are quite sure about that?"

"Methos I'm too tired to play this anymore. If you know something, just say so."

"I'm not getting in the middle of this." Methos stood up, carrying the book he'd been reading to the bookcase to find another.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" Methos feigned ignorance.

"You know something and never miss an opportunity to let me know you know … but when I ask, you sidestep in the name of neutrality." Duncan complained. "For once could I get a straight answer. Do you know of a reason specifically I should go to Amanda?"

Methos stared for a long time at the books before answering. "When all of this with Joe is done, then yes … I think you should go to her and tell her exactly what you feel before she has a chance to push you away."

"So she can have the honors of dumping me on yet another continent?" Duncan wanted more.

"I gave you my opinion. If you want guarantees call the friendly auto mechanic we saw in that television advertisement." Methos shrugged.

Their conversation was interrupted by Beth and Esperanza returning with the children from an afternoon of Christmas shopping. 

Adam took packages from Beth and stood with his foot in the door so Cassie and Ryan could pass. "Did you leave a cranberry or piece of tinsel for the poor huddled masses?" He chuckled as he saw Joey trying to stack more boxes than he could possibly carry from the car.

"Oh I think we managed to leave a few things." Beth kissed him on the cheek before going to help Joey. "No peeking. Just set those on the bed in our room and come right back."

Adam let out a long sigh as he complied. He'd become accustomed to the fuss she made over every occasion and holidays were particularly important. To be honest he was glad to have the added distraction. It might make this easier for all of them to feel as if they'd made the most of their time together.

The door to Joe's room was open and he was awake. "Feel like a game of chess?" he asked when he left the packages in their room.

Joe waved him in and insisted on getting out of bed to sit in the chair.

Their conversation was minimal until well into the game. "Have you decided when you are going to move on?" Joe asked while he waited for Adam to make a defensive move against his knight.

"We're hoping we can make it 2 more years. Cassie will be finishing high school and the twins will have two more years to prepare for university after we leave the country and settle in England." He moved his piece before continuing. "To be honest Joe, I've been worried about staying so long, but am taking every precaution to give Beth as much time as I can with her family."

"I don't know how you are going to pull this off even after you move away. You know her family will expect you to visit … or will find some way to see her and the children. They're close."

Adam shook his head. "It was so easy when it was just me. I'd either disappear or stage my death and start over, but this … Beth wants to tell her family before we go and I am dead set against it."

"It sounds like you have had more than a little disagreement on the subject." 

"Disagreement, yes … little doesn't even begin to describe it." Adam leaned back in his chair. "Her father knows and even he is concerned about telling more than perhaps Chris. It's not that I don't trust them, but the more who know …"

He didn't have to finish. Joe understood. Adam only considered telling Beth's older sister in the event something happened to them and her Father was either too old or had already passed to be there for the children. Having MacLeod as their only backup in the event of the worst, was not enough, and the children would need someone who understood what they were going through.

"Peter is what … 75, 76?" 

"He will be seventy seven in February." Adam wondered why that made his friend's face fall.

"She won't be able to be with him when his time comes." Joe suddenly didn't feel much like finishing the game. "She'll get a phone call, or a letter, and won't be able to do a damn thing but wait to hear that it's over … and even then, she won't be able to mourn with her family." Joe felt very selfish and fortunate he had this time with Adam and his family. His eyes became moist and he fumbled with the oxygen tubes. "I know it has to be that way, but it's so unfair to her."

Adam knew it was unfair and hated himself for positively forbidding Beth to tell, but he didn't know any other way to live. They'd already broken all the rules. They didn't disagree often, but on this, the gap was wide. He didn't want to lay all of this on Joe and tried to change the subject, but Dawson wouldn't let him.

"I'm not so sick I can't listen to a friend when he needs an ear or a piece of advice."

"And I take it you have some ready to give?" Adam smirked preparing for words he probably didn't want to hear, but would listen to just the same.

Joe grinned. "You know maybe the only good thing about my time being almost over is that you aren't likely to walk out before I finish giving you my take on this."

"I'm listening." In all honesty he was. He respected Joe and although he didn't always see eye to eye with him, valued his opinions.

"We both know that there is no way you can let Beth tell her entire family the truth. Even telling one or two is risky …" So far there was nothing Joe was saying Adam didn't agree with. "But … you can't give her an ultimatum without crushing her … or worse, making her doubt. You've got to find another way to get through to her … gently … with as much understanding and empathy as you can manage. Convince her that your way is going to be the best way to keep the kids and both of you safe. She's a smart girl. Don't undermine the sacrifice she's made by pulling rank on her. Eventually she'll forgive you, but … "

"But it's like the crease in the paper." Adam finished his thought. "Once it's been folded, you can flatten it and press it, but it is still there and weakens the whole." 

Joe nodded.

"Even if I was more trusting … which I'm not …" Adam continued. "I learned my lesson with what happened to Cassie."

Joe didn't understand.

"They are nice people, and probably would never mean to … but one day it would slip." he got up and looked out the window. "Cassie found out she wasn't my biological daughter when she overheard one of her Uncles talking with her Grandfather." He turned back to Joe. "She kept it to herself, thinking that somehow I might not love her as much as I loved the twins. She didn't understand they were her full siblings. Someone was careless and she paid for it with tears and anxiety. The stakes are too high Joe, and I can't take the risk."

"Have you figured out how you can slip out of their lives like that? Surely you aren't thinking of staging the entire family's death?"

Adam shook his head. "No … it's much simpler than that. I want to make sure the can decide their own lives later, so we will use the same excuse we used when I disappeared before. They think I used to do some kind of secret government work. We'll disappear and leave word that my old life caught up with us and we have had to relocate. Beth's father can still visit us if we are careful. He thinks the rest of the family will believe the story."

Joe could see the plan was probably a good one, but still worried. "That will take care of the first five or ten years, but what will you do when Beth begins to miss her family and begs you to let her see them?"

The question wasn't a new one for Adam. He'd thought about it over and over and knew there was no real way to prepare for it. "I honestly don't know Joe. It's so hard to say no to her because I love her so much and know that if it weren't for me … she'd never experience this kind of pain."

"If it weren't for you she'd never experience as much joy as she has either my friend. Don't ever forget that. You may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but there is no question that what you do … you do because you love her and don't have any choice if the two of you are going to be able to stay safe."

"I wish you were going to be around to remind us both of that when the time comes." Adam came to sit once again across from his friend. "I'm going to miss you Joe."

The two sat in silence until the room grew dark and Esperanza came to turn on the lamp.

"Do you think I should start dinner or will Beth be back?" she asked Adam.

"Back? Where did she go?"

"She didn't say. She came upstairs a little earlier and then she said something about needing to think and left."

Joe and Adam realized she must have heard them talking. "Esperanza would you mind making dinner tonight? I think I need to go find Beth."

He didn't wait for her answer.


	31. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 3...

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've received a few emails and reviews regarding how Richie's reappearance would seem to the twins. First I will say … they won't be seeing him at this point in time, but even if they did … remember … they were toddlers when he 'died'. If he were not mentioned again … they wouldn't be any the wiser, especially if he were introduced as if for the first time. (But this isn't going to happen … just food for thought)

Chapter 31

Beth sat looking over the ocean. The sun had just set and the light was fading as she sat with her arms wrapped around herself to keep warm. Her winter coat was heavy, but not enough for a late December evening with the wind blowing off the ocean.

"Once again it seems I arrive just in time to prevent you from freezing."

Beth wasn't really surprised to hear Adam's voice behind her, or to find him carrying a couple of heavy blankets. He knew her so well that even after all this time he would remember where she would go in Seacouver to think.

He could see she had been crying, but appeared to have stopped some time before he arrived. "I don't want to intrude if you need space. I was worried when you left without saying anything."

"You're not intruding and I'm glad you followed me. We need to talk." she replied, scooting over on the bench, but Adam didn't sit down. Instead he held out his hand for her to take and led them down the stairs to the beach where it was more private and the angle of the cliffs could break some of the wind.

Spotting the remains of an abandoned campfire, Adam rekindled the flame while Beth spread one blanket beneath her and let him wrap the second around both of their shoulders as she sat with her back against him in the circle of his arms to stay warm. He hoped by being so close this conversation wouldn't escalate into an argument the way it had in the past. Only a few months ago when he approached the subject, it had ended with Beth crying and slamming the door to the bedroom. She didn't want to face the inevitable reality that she could not keep her family close. The children were all staying over with friends and he spent one of the longest nights since they'd married, sitting in a chair in the family room staring into the empty grate while she cried in their room.

Beth had been so angry when he'd forbid her to tell her brothers and sisters about their secret, he wasn't sure she'd be able to get past it. She loved her family passionately and until the next day when she tried to act as if nothing had happened, he almost wondered if she had the option of choosing … would it be to stay with him? He knew her, and yet … when they fought so ardently, it shook him. 

"I didn't intentionally eavesdrop, but when I came upstairs to wrap the gifts … I heard you talking to Joe about the future." She began after they'd sat for a long time lost in thought. 

"I'm sorry if it upset you." he kissed the side of her head and pulled her closer against him. "Sometimes talking to Joe about things helps me gain a different perspective. I suppose I was hoping he'd have an answer I hadn't considered that could spare you so much loss."

She wrapped her own arms around his and squeezed as she looked into the fire. "You are doing the best you can Adam. I know I haven't wanted to listen before because it hurt so much, but I understand it's the only way you can see for us to be together and not be discovered. I don't like it, but I understand now why you believe we can't let them all in on our secret."

"You do?" He didn't understand why now she would see it.

She nodded. "I've been so stubborn and focused on how much I'm going to miss my family, that I couldn't hear what you were saying. I kept thinking there had to be a way to keep them in my life even after we had to move on." Beth's voice broke and he could feel her shaking while her words continued. "I think it would be easier if I was saying goodbye because they were dead. Knowing they are just a phone call or an airport away is going to be so hard. Please don't get mad at me if I get a little crazy about it. I can't help how much I love them."

"I know you do, and as long as you don't shut me out … I think I can handle it when you aren't so sure. As long as you still love me and do not resent the choice you made to be with me when I remind you of all we stand to lose." He voiced his own fears. "You know I'd do anything I could to make this right for you."

Beth turned in his arms and caressed his face. "Loving you is never the issue. I'll try not to lash out when I'm hurt, but I know me … and I know I'll probably say things sometimes I don't really mean. I don't ever want to lose you Adam. You and the children are everything and we can't help the way things are for the other people we love and have to leave behind."

Adam could hardly believe she was seeing things differently. This had been a real point of contention and more than once they'd had to stop talking because their anger teetered on the edge of a place they didn't want to go. "I've got to know … was it hearing what Joe had to say that made a difference?" He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles as he waited to hear, warming her hand in his.

"Partly." She admitted. "But you said something I don't think I'd let you explain before. It made things much clearer for me. When Cassie said she knew she wasn't yours, I was so focused on her … I only wondered why she hadn't come to us. It hurt to know how much she'd hurt because she hadn't let us know what she'd heard. I didn't think about why she'd learned only part of the truth. It was because someone in my family was careless. They didn't mean to, but it happened, and as much as I want to believe things would be different … we can't tell them. Hearing you say it tonight … it was hard, but it opened my eyes."

"I wish it could be different." Adam pulled her head into the crook of his shoulder and held her. "Leaving isn't new to me, but leaving with so many ties is. I've never done this except on my own. Having you and the children with me makes it a unique challenge."

"I'll try not to be too challenging." Beth smiled up at him. She didn't want to keep talking about this. "But you need to remember I don't take ultimatums well."

"Are you saying I should find other ways around you when you're being stubborn?" Adam began to nibble her neck and ear. It was a beautiful night and it would be another year or so before they had to deal with this. He preferred to spend this time alone simply being close to Beth and enjoying the moment.

"You could try." she encouraged as she began to lay back on the blanket, pulling him with her. Their kisses and the small fire blocked out the cold until the moon rose behind the cliffs. Adam chuckled against her lips when he heard her stomach rumble. "I think someone could use a bowl chowder a certain out of the way restaurant is famous for."

"Mmmmm sounds good." Beth rolled him onto his back. "You should have some too … because later … I plan to make sure we both find a way to burn it off." She fisted her hands in his hair and kissed him one last time.

------------------------------------------------------

Ryan hung up the phone just before her parents called to say they wouldn't be home for a few hours. She'd called Meghan to try and cheer her up, but could tell something was very wrong. "I don't think Meghan is going to have a very good Christmas." she told Duncan when he asked how the girl was doing.

"We'll do something extra special for her when we get back." he promised, unable to shake the same sad feeling he could see in Ryan's eyes. The small blonde child had worked her way into his heart and he wished he could do something to make her life better.

Meghan set the phone down on the table and stared at the bowl of ravioli she'd microwaved before Ryan called. It was cold now, but that didn't matter. She wasn't hungry.

Looking around the quiet house, she felt more alone than ever. The morning Ryan and her family brought the packages by, she'd been able to hide the truth from them, but wondered what she would do when it wasn't a secret any more.

Picking the note up off the table, tears fell down her cheeks as she read her Mother's words. 

__

"I'm tired of living in this backward little town. Do what you want. Here is $500 and the rent on the house is paid until the end of January. After that, you are on your own. You will most likely be placed in foster care. Try not to be a drain on them the way you were a drain on me."

The note was unsigned. Meghan didn't know why she was surprised. Her sister had gone to live with her Father as soon as school was out and they had moved to Florida. Now the only thing between her Mother and the free life she wanted was a daughter she never wanted and blamed for ruining her life.

Starting to cry again, Meghan slid against the wall until she sat in a heap on the floor. The next morning she woke up in the same place.


	32. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 3...

****

Chapter 32 

"Mac I can hardly hear you, you're breaking up." Richie held his hand over one ear and the phone against the other to hear. He was riding in one of the livestock trucks as it drove through a sparsely populated portion of southern France. 

"Richie you need to come to Seacouver as soon as you can." Duncan repeated. "Joe isn't doing well and may only have a few weeks before …"

The line cut out before he could finish.

"Damn." Richie tried to get Mac back on the line but couldn't get a signal. He intended to call him when they got to the next city where his "Authentic Wild West Showcase" would be performing, but when he arrived, there was a problem with the arena and with the percentage of the gate the contractor wanted. 

"Were you able to get through to him?" Beth asked.

"Our connection was bad, but maybe he will call back soon." Duncan hoped he was right and that Richie had heard how urgent this was. It had been 2 years since the young immortal had visited their old friend and he knew he would want to be here now if he could.

"I hope he gets here before I have to take the children back home for school. They start classes again on the 4th so we will have to leave the day before." She walked to where Duncan was standing, looking out the window.

"I know this is hard for you." Her hand squeezed his arm sympathetically and he patted it.

"Joe is a rare friend. I haven't seen many like him in all my lifetimes." Duncan admitted. "It won't be the same without him."

Beth nodded and continued to watch the snow fall on the garden outside. She knew Joe wasn't the only thing on Duncan's mind. "I know you love her." 

Duncan shook his head. "Adam has been talking I see."

"No … not really." She assured him. "We've discussed the two of you a few times, but always when I bring it up, and he never really says much except to agree when I say we would have to be blind not to see how the two of you feel about one another."

"I don't know what I did wrong. Did he tell you I bought her a ring and was going to propose the night she announced she was leaving?"

Beth had no idea. Adam recommended they both stay out of the situation. "What are you going to do now?"

Duncan rubbed his face with his hands and let out a long breath. "I honestly don't know Beth. Part of me wants to follow her and force her to hear how much I care for her and want to make a commitment to her, but the other part of me wonders if this is just a game for her, and wonders if I'd be a fool to follow my heart."

"If my opinion matters … I think you need to find her and tell her what you just told me." 

Her opinion did matter and in his mind, Duncan knew what he was going to do before she spoke. Her words simply helped him feel more confident in the decision.

Beth looked at her watch. Esperanza had taken Ryan and Cassie into Seattle to meet some of her family. She had 3 great-nieces their age and thought the girls would enjoy an authentic Italian celebration. They wouldn't be back until the next morning … which was Christmas Eve. Joe had insisted he felt well enough for Adam to take him to the club, and had insisted Joey go with them. "I thought they would be home by now." It was almost time to start dinner, but something told her that might be premature.

Across town at the club, what had started as a short trip for Joe to check on how his manager Sam was taking care of things and to show Joey what a real blues club looked like, had turned into much more.

Even in the wheelchair, Joe couldn't resist asking Adam to get his guitar out of the office and plug it in.

"Are you sure you feel up to this?" Adam asked, sharing a concerned look with Sam who hadn't seen Joe for a few weeks.

"If I don't now … I never will." Joe insisted as he started to tune the instrument. "I think I have a little music left inside this broke old body."

Joey pulled a chair up near the stage and watched intently. He'd asked his mother for Craig's guitar and had begun to learn a few chords. Now he wished he'd brought it with him. "I didn't know you played Uncle Joe?"

"I do my best Joey. I do my best." Joe finished tuning and started playing one of his favorite B.B. King songs. "The thrill is gone …" he sang as he played, his voice still managing to sound clear despite the oxygen tank attached to his chair.

  
When he finished, Joey applauded loudly and Adam and Sam noted their appreciation as well. The door opened and a few of the earlier patrons saw Joe on stage and began to call for him to play some more. By the time he finished three more songs, there was a respectable crowd who seemed to appreciate his efforts.

"God I miss this." Joe shook his head as Adam set his guitar on a nearby stand and rolled his chair down the ramp and off the stage.

"You were awesome!" Joey's eyes were wide with admiration. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Joey I don't think …"

"Nonsense Adam. Of course I'd love to show you what I can. We've got over a week before he has to go home. We'll start tomorrow." Joe was pleased his namesake would be so interested in his passion.

They left the club, but Joe didn't let Adam take him home. Instead he had him drive to a local music store to buy Joey an electric guitar similar to his own. It was an extravagant instrument and Adam tried to pay for it, but Joe insisted on buying not only the guitar, but one of the finest amps in the store.

Adam called Beth to let her know they would be a little late, and she had dinner ready when they arrived. Joe was exhausted from his outing and wanted to have energy to keep his promise, so he took a tray in his bed and went to sleep early.

"Joey you do understand what an expensive piece of equipment your Uncle purchased for you today. I hope you were serious when you said you wanted to learn." Adam passed Joey a bowl of vegetables while they waited for Beth to come back downstairs.

"I know Dad. I didn't mean for him to do that, but his music is so cool." Joey stuffed half of a roll in his mouth, chewing quickly and swallowing. "I've hung out at the Barn in the afternoon some, playing their video games and I've heard the music there. It's nothing like what Uncle Joe plays. I really want to learn to play the blues Dad, honest."

"Just be careful you don't wear him out. When he gets tired, you need to understand and not push him for more."

"I know he's dying Dad. It's why we're all here … to say goodbye." Joey's face was more serious than his Mother could remember ever seeing. Beth came to sit at the table, listening to the conversation without interrupting. "Ever since I found out about my real … I mean about Craig, I wondered if maybe there was something in me because of him, and I think maybe there is."

"Craig loved all kinds of music Joey. I think it would be wonderful if you shared that passion, but don't feel like you have to find something to identify with him." Inside Beth hoped this interest was indeed genuine.

"I want to learn to play." Joey said with certainty. "I don't know if it's because I got his genes or if because when I heard Uncle Joe play today and saw how much he loved it, I felt the same way, but I know I have to find out."

Adam and Beth exchanged a surprised look. This was not an interest they imagined Joey would develop, but were certainly going to support him if that was truly what he wanted.

"Just be sensitive to your Uncle and learn what he feels up to teaching you. We'll find a music teacher for you when we get back home." his father promised.


	33. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 3...

****

Chapter 33

Esperanza muttered in Italian under her breath while she and Beth put the finishing touches on their Christmas Eve Celebration. She was worried Joe might be pushing himself too much, but also knew how much it meant for him to share his gift. Having grown quite fond of him, it was hard for her to face how soon their time together would come to an end.

"I'm going to check in on them in a few minutes. I won't let him over do it Esperanza." Adam assured her. The woman nodded her thanks.

  
Beth had taken care to create a similar meal to the one her family would enjoy back home and had even convinced Duncan to read the Christmas Story as was their custom, since Adam didn't feel comfortable doing it. Even though the children were not small any longer, it was a part of the tradition they knew was important to their Mother. Now that Cassie knew the truth, she had begun to value the care her mother took to show how much she loved her family. It wasn't a silly obsession … it was all her Mother knew to do to somehow build memories that would have to fill a void in the future.

She'd never discussed it with her Mother, but had asked her Father during one of their long talks what would happen when it became even more noticeable they weren't aging. 

"We'll have to leave." He told her honestly. "I have several places around the world that I keep so I can avoid being noticed."

"Will you take us with you?"

"Of course." He'd hugged her to emphasize. "We're a family and we'll stay together as long as we can … until you children start lives of your own, and then we'll find ways to see one another as often as we can."

"Will we ever come back?"

Adam shook his head. "You children will be free to eventually return and visit … or even set down roots and live here if you like, but your Mother and I can never return. It would be too risky."

"That's awful." she'd stared out into the distance. "How will Mom make it?"

"She'll do the best she can … and we'll all help her, but you are right. It will be one of the hardest things she'll ever have to face."

"What's the hardest?" Cassie's questions were always probing for more.

"I don't think …" Adam didn't want to discuss this with her, not now.

"Daddy you don't have to protect me. I want to know. You said it would be one of the hardest, so I want to know … what is the hardest?"

"It will be hard to watch the three of you grow old and eventually have to say goodbye."

Cassie could see how difficult her question had been for him to answer and when he did, she immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

"You can ask whatever you like Princess, and I'll always try to answer you honestly, even if it is painful."

Cassie didn't ask any more. The picture was becoming clearer to her and she understood more and more how serious it was for her to keep their secret.

  
Now as she watched her Mother taking such care with all the details, she felt a surge of warmth and deep respect for her. She could see how brave her Mother was. "It's going to be great Mom." she gave her a quick side hug as they decorated the last of the cookies.

Beth didn't know what that was all about, but it was nice. Cassie was growing so fast and even though she never relinquished her position as parent, it was interesting to see how much of a friend her daughter was becoming.

Upstairs Joey was giving Joe one of the most precious gifts he would ever receive, the ability to pass down a piece of himself. Joey was attentive and a quick study, and Adam even had to admit when he stood in the doorway … he had a natural affinity for the music.

The evening was bittersweet for all of them, but was a celebration none the less.

When Duncan helped Joe back into bed, his friend gripped his hand and wanted him to sit a minute.

"You don't know how much this means to me … having all of you here."

"It's where we want to be Joe … where we should be."

"I was thinking about that time when I thought it was over for both of us … when the Watcher's had us for that silly trial and how you tried to get me to run with you." Joe leaned back into the pillows. "I thought I was ready then …"

"I was so mad at you for being stubborn and not coming with me." Duncan admitted.

"It didn't make any sense did it? But we did make it … and look at us now." Joe reached for his oxygen tubes. "Watch out for him …" 

Duncan nodded. He knew what Joe meant. Methos didn't need him to protect him from any physical danger, but when the time came … he would need someone to help him deal with the loss.

Esperanza came to hook Joe up to the dialysis, but instead of the usual two bags of fluid … there were three. When they were outside the closed door, Duncan asked her about it.

"His body isn't responding as well. It's taking more and more to cleanse his system." she admitted. "If it gets much worse I am afraid they will want him in the hospital."

Duncan put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Thank you for doing this for him. You have a big heart Esperanza.

She wiped a tear from her eye as she turned to go upstairs to her room.

Meanwhile back in Ridgetop, a young girl huddled in her bed, unable to cry any longer and exhausted from the effort. Meghan had accepted a ride from Peter Harris to the church Christmas Eve program and then for dinner with the family. She'd been sure to leave the lights on so her own home would show signs of activity, but when she'd walked in the door … only silence greeted her.

She'd carried the box of Christmas goodies Rayna had made up for her and placed them in the refrigerator. Aside from a half carton of orange juice … it was the only thing inside. She hoped to make the money her mother left for her last as long as she could. Meghan knew that once her situation was discovered, she'd be taken to an orphanage or placed with a foster family, and she wanted to postpone that as long as possible. She wanted to be able to stay as close to Ryan's family as long as she could. It was the only time she remembered being truly happy.

She knew it was childish, but before going to bed, Meghan had contemplated writing a note and leaving it on the table. Instead she'd sketched her idea of the perfect Christmas gift … a family gathered together around the fireplace, much like the one she'd been with earlier that night. It was a warm and happy scene, but there was one thing lacking … she did not sketch the faces. They were as elusive to her as the love she prayed for.

Meghan fell asleep wearing the soft sweater Mr. MacLeod had given her and clutching the photo of herself and Ryan.


	34. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 3...

****

Chapter 34

"You can go on without me. I don't really feel like celebrating." Avery wasn't interested in going to the town for any of the Christmas festivities, but Ellen didn't want to stay inside. She was ready for a break.

"Fine … I'll be back in a few hours." It was the first time Avery had been left alone at the house and the first opportunity she had to snoop around. Being naturally curious about all people and their origin, she wanted to know all she could about this immortal who had taken her in. In case things ever turned sour between them, Avery also wanted to be prepared.

Keeping a careful ear for the car, Avery went into Ellen's room and began discreetly opening drawers. Most contained the expected items, but there was a box of letters in the bottom of a drawer full of sweaters, all sent to the same P.O. box in Chicago. She assumed that must be a home base of sorts for Ellen and made a mental note of the address. Someone obviously gathered these for her or she made trips on occasion to pick them up. Either way … it could be useful to know. 

Avery checked the return addresses on the envelopes. They were from all over the world and most were from different people, but one distinct handwriting appeared on the outside of more than a dozen letters postmarked from several cities in the U.S. and Europe.

Careful not to leave a trace, Avery opened each of the letters and began to read. Each was signed the same … "Ciao … Amanda". The letters contained mainly news about where she had just been and what she and someone named Duncan had been doing. They documented several periods in this relationship that seemed to span at least 10 years. She'd almost set them aside to browse through the other letters when something caught her eye.

__

"It's been this way for more than 200 years, and I don't know why I believe somehow things will change …"

"So Amanda is immortal." Avery quickly looked out the window and went to get her notebook. When she returned to Ellen's room she began to copy the few return addresses she found and the postmarks and dates for those that had none.

When she was finished, she continued to read the letter.

__

"I love Duncan with all my heart, and I know he cares for me deeply, however I cannot shake the thought that I am simply a love of convenience for him until he finds someone who he feels is more perfect. I'm sure he would deny it, and possibly is not even aware … but I can't risk staying with him and losing everything."

"And this 'Duncan' person ... he must be immortal as well." Avery made another note.

__

"Adam tells me I should stay, but I can't. It's too hard. So I am going to spend some time in Paris. You know how to get in touch with me there and I would love to see you again."

That was the end of the letter besides the regular signature. Avery slipped it back into the envelope. It was then she noticed the postmark … Nashville Airport. 

Just seeing the name in the letter had given Avery a little twinge, and now there was the postmark … "Now you're just being stupid Avery." she said to herself. "Thousands of men have that name in every city." Besides, Amanda was probably on a layover and mailed it between stops she decided, since the two previous letters had been postmarked in Washington State. It was just a coincidence. 

She thumbed through a few more letters and made notes before putting the box back exactly where she had found it.

Avery found a plain wooden box and picked the lock. When it opened she was expecting to find more papers, but was surprised to find so much more. In the box were several passports under different aliases, thousands of dollars in various currencies and some of the most beautiful jewelry she'd ever seen. All of it was old and she could tell, was very valuable.

"This must be one of Ellen's security stashes." she remembered the immortal mentioning the need to be prepared in the event one had to travel quickly, and the necessity for having something in several locations.

Returning the box to its shelf in the closet, Avery heard the car outside and quickly walked back into the main room where she pretended to have fallen asleep reading. Her eyes looked alert however, and Ellen knew she'd been up to something, but let it pass.

"I brought you a plate from the festival." she set the covered package inside the refrigerator. "A nap sounds good to me too … I think I'll lie down for awhile."

When she returned to her room, Ellen knew from the scent of her perfume Avery had been inside. She checked a few places she suspected the woman might look, but found nothing undisturbed until she took the box from the closet. It looked the same except for a tiny broken piece of gray thread along its side seam that someone might overlook as a cobweb or dust, but actually betrayed the fact the box had been opened. Always careful, Ellen had used the tiniest dot of glue to hold each end of the thread in place. Retrieving the key from a hidden place in the baseboard of her room, Ellen wasn't that surprised to find everything still in its place.

Avery had been snooping, but Ellen wasn't really upset. This was all new and she could imagine the woman must be more than curious to learn as much as she could so she would know if she could really trust her. She decided to let it go … for now.

Looking at her watch, she decided to take a chance she could reach Duncan on his cell to wish him a Merry Christmas. She'd spoken to Amanda the night before when Avery had been in the shower.

"This is MacLeod." the familiar brogue sounded on the other end of the phone.

"Aye … and so it is." Ellen greeted him.

"Ellen! It's so good to hear your voice. How are ya doin' lass." He knew that was what Conner called her and somehow had taken on the habit.

"I'm good … good … I thought I'd wish you a Happy Holiday all the way from Ireland. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time." 

"Bad time? No not at all. We were just sitting down to Christmas lunch, and you will never guess who is here with me." Duncan made sure he spoke loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear before mouthing "It's Ellen … she's calling from Ireland."

Adam and Joe were a little surprised. The last they heard, she was in Boston.

Ellen laughed. "Ok, I'll bite. Who's there?"

"Adam, Beth and their family are here celebrating Christmas with Joe, and I think you met Esperanza when you visited a few years ago."

"You're all there? Together?" Ellen was a little surprised, but then it made sense. "It's Joe isn't it? He's not doing well."

"Ahm … yeah that's right." he didn't want Joe to realize they were talking about him. "Would you like to speak to Adam?"

"Sure, that would be good. Put him on." 

Duncan handed the phone over and in a few seconds Adam greeted Ellen. "MacLeod says you are in Ireland. Any particular reason or just looking for a change?"

"Tired of being the perpetual student I guess." she admitted with a laugh. 

"I can understand how that could get tiresome after a while. Are you staying there long, or is this a temporary move?"

"I'm thinking of staying for a while … maybe longer. At first I thought I'd take it easy, but … well … that plan changed when I stumbled on a new immortal." 

"You've taken on a student?" Adam was a little surprised. He and Ellen had discussed the subject before and neither seemed inclined to go through that again.

"I didn't really have a choice. They were taking her to the morgue right in front of me, and well … you know …"

"Oh I know all right. It's that code of responsibility some pushy Scotsman's drilled into your head that wouldn't let you walk away." he replied sarcastically as he looked pointedly at Duncan.

"Something like that. I think part of me was leaving Boston because I knew there was a pre-immortal around, and I didn't want to get involved … but then … "

Adam was going to ask her for more details about this new immortal, but Beth wouldn't wait.

"Look Ellen, it was good talking to you, but Beth is going to break my fingers if I don't let her speak to you now."

"It was good talking to you too Adam." Ellen barely had the words out before Beth wished her a Merry Christmas and told her how much they missed her visits.

"Merry Christmas Beth. It's been way too long. Maybe you can talk Adam into bringing you on holiday. It would be so good to see you both again. I spoke with Amanda last night and we're planning to get together soon. Do you think Adam could get a break from the university long enough to make the trip?"

"We've been talking about taking a trip without the children. Maybe I can twist his arm to bring me to visit." she winked at Adam because she knew all she really had to do was say the word. 

"That would be great. Listen … I know Duncan said you were sitting down to eat, and I don't want to keep you. Can I speak with Joe?"

Through the door, Avery could hear Ellen's half of the conversation and her mind was reeling. She'd heard all the names from Amanda's letters plus one that made her more than curious. Was it possible? Surely this was just a coincidence, but something told her it was more than that. This "Adam" Ellen was speaking to was with someone named Beth, and worked at a university. When you added that to the postmark of the last letter … it may all be a coincidence, but one thing was for certain. She was going to find out.


	35. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 3...

****

Chapter 35

"I hate leaving you." Beth hugged Adam around the waist. She'd just closed her suitcase and was preparing to return home with the children. Adam was taking an extended leave from the University, so he could stay with Joe until the end.

"I wish you could stay too, but the children start school in two days and it can't be helped." he pulled her close. "It most likely won't be long." Joe's doctor had admitted him to the hospital that morning when his lungs had become more involved and he couldn't get a good breath, even with the oxygen. There were so many things going wrong in Joe's body now, and he was going down very quickly.

"I can't help but wonder if maybe we pushed him too hard." Beth worried. "But he seemed so happy to see you and the children, and the past week has been magic between he and Joey. I hated to chide him for overdoing it."

"We did what Joe wanted. He wanted to feel the love of a family around him and we did that." He assured her.

"This is so hard for you." Beth held his face in her hands. "You know I'll be thinking about you and if you need to talk …"

"I'll be all right. MacLeod and I will get through this with him and then I'll be home."

"I wish Richie would call back." 

Adam nodded his agreement. The young immortal would regret not coming to say a proper goodbye.

"We've got to get you to the airport." He picked up her suitcase and called to the girls upstairs to hurry along.

From the hallway they could see Joey sitting in Joe's room. 

"What are you doing son?" Adam set the suitcase down and stood in the doorway.

"Nothing … just … thinking." Joey was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his guitar in its case across his lap. "I wish I could stay with you."

Adam understood, but Joey needed to go back to school and he knew Joe really didn't want the boy to see him now that things had gone so badly. His last memory would be of the morning before when Joe asked Adam to drive he and Joey to the club. It had taken every ounce of strength the man had, but he insisted they play a simple duet together before closing his eyes and playing a long, heartfelt medley of his favorites. 

When the last note finished vibrating throughout the room, Adam, Joey and Sam stood silent and waited. They knew this was Joe's way of saying goodbye to the music that had been the soul of him.

After a long moment, Joe opened his eyes and nodded to Sam. Sam took the guitar from his hands, unplugged it from the amplifier and placed it inside a clear case that was mounted on the wall. Adam and Joey hadn't noticed it before. When he was done, he locked the case and handed the key to Joe.

Motioning for the boy to come to him, Joe held out the key and placed it in his hand, closing Joey's fingers over it and holding them with both hands while he explained.

"You can never know what it means to me that we shared these past few days together." He smiled and looked deep into Joey's face. "Sam is going to take care of the place when I am gone. I'm trusting him to keep it going and as long as he lives and wants it … then he will have a place here."

Joe hoped Adam wouldn't mind what he was about to do. "But Sam isn't going to be here forever, and I don't want this place to die because there is no one who cares about the music and the importance of having a place where people can come and listen and enjoy one another."

Taking a long breath, Joe continued. "This is the key to that case, and until you come back to play it … no one will touch that guitar."

"WOW! You're giving me your guitar?" Joey's eyes grew as large as saucers.

"Yeah … I want to know it will be appreciated, and I know you will." Joe smiled. "But that's not everything."

He took a look up over the boy's shoulder to Adam and then back to Joey. "I want you to do good in school and pursue whatever dream is really yours, and I don't want you to feel burdened or obligated to an old man's dream, but … Sam is only going to take care of this place. I'm deeding the club to you son."

Adam wasn't completely surprised. He could see this coming when Joe first began speaking and nodded his support.

"Now this doesn't mean you have to live here and work here. Heck … I hope maybe you'll be a doctor or something great and wonderful and never have to do anything like this." Joe wanted to be sure he understood. "But when the time comes, I'm trusting you to find someone to take care of the place and run it, and maybe from time to time you will stop in and give that old guitar a good work out. The Blues Bar is yours Joey."

Joey couldn't speak. He knew this was a big thing and could hardly believe what he was hearing. He didn't generally demonstrate affection, but in this instance, he threw his arms around his Uncle. "Thank you so much. I'll take care of it. Don't worry. I'll make sure it's great. You'll see."

Everything was fine until Joey realized what he just said. Joe wouldn't be there to see, and it hit him hard. Quietly he stepped back and tried to think of anything to keep himself from crying. 

Not wanting him to be uncomfortable, Joe asked Adam if he would mind leaving him there. "Sam will bring me home in a while. We have some things to discuss. He has a van for my chair."

"We don't mind waiting." 

"Naw … you two go back to the house. I'll catch up with you later."

Once they were back in the SUV, Joey sniffed quietly as he looked out the window.

"It's all right to cry sometimes son." 

"Who's crying?" Joey's voice caught.

"We all love Joe and this is a sad time. Saying goodbye forever is hard. I've shed a few tears myself."

"I wish Uncle Joe could live forever. It's not fair. Good people shouldn't have to die." Joey's emotions began to rise to the top.

"No it is not fair." His father agreed. "But as long as you remember and especially if you truly carry on his gift for music, then Joe will never really be gone now will he?"

Joey didn't reply, but sat silently the rest of the way to the house thinking about all of it.

It was hard for all of them when the ambulance came to take Joe away that last morning, but Adam couldn't help but feel the timing had been better than they could have expected. They'd enjoyed the holiday right up until the last day the children and Beth would be with Joe. And now he, Duncan and Esperanza could be with him for his last days. Hopefully Richie would find out in time, but if not … Joe would not be alone in his last moments.

Once Adam dropped the family off at the airport and watched them get on the plane, there was no escape from the feeling of sadness and helplessness he'd felt time and again. The distractions were gone. It was only a matter of time.

When he arrived at the hospital, Duncan met him outside in the hallway. "The doctor has ordered a battery of tests."

"Will they make a difference?" Adam hated Joe had to be put through anything without good reason.

"He wants to find out why Joe is having so much trouble breathing, but I'm not sure learning the answer will do anything to help." His cell phone rang and Duncan walked to the quiet end of the hall to take it. When he returned he had a little good news.

"Richie is on his way. He'll be here late tomorrow afternoon if there are no delays."

"Make sure Joe knows that. It will give him a reason to hang on … at least to say goodbye."

Duncan nodded. If things weren't so serious he'd let it be a surprise, but not now.


	36. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 3...

****

Chapter 36

"I thought you said Cassie just turned 15 and the twins are almost 13?" Richie asked as he looked at the photos Adam pulled from his wallet on the drive from the airport. "They look more like 7 and 5." He laughed.

Methos rolled his eyes. "OK, so I don't swap out photos regularly. I see them every day, so I really hadn't thought about it. They were in the wallet when Beth gave it to me. Nothing annoys me more than people who drivel over how wonderful their children are and push photographs under your nose as if you really care to see." His admission made Richie laugh harder, the old guy was still in there … a little softer around the edges maybe, but he was still there.

"Do you have any other pictures, maybe back at the house from Christmas?" Richie was hopeful. He hadn't seen them since they were toddlers and had hoped to catch up a little.

Adam thought a minute, but shook his head. "Beth took the camera back with her, and all the holiday photos and video were in her bag."

"Awww man, that is so lame." He tossed Adam's wallet across the seat. "I wish I'd gotten here before they left."

"Yeah well … it wasn't for our lack of trying." He reminded him. "Where were you anyway?"

"I started a European rodeo circuit. At first it was just a way to market my horses, only had a few events … but then … when I found out they would go nuts over it, I expanded. We field every event they have here in the states."

"I guess that includes bull riding too?" Adam reminded him. "Hope your career doesn't get cut short again by a well placed horn." 

"I run the show, I don't ride." Richie assured him. "I'm doing pretty well for myself too. If my investments turn out I could be set for a long time."

Adam nodded. That was good to hear.

They pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and sat for a few minutes in the car. Neither was ready to go in, and yet … both wanted to be there for Joe.

"I don't see how you ever get used to this man." Richie admitted.

"What makes you think I do?" Adam slammed the door of the SUV and used the keyring to set the security feature before striding into hospital with Richie right behind.

When the young immortal walked into Joe's room, he was shocked to see the oxygen mask on his face and all the tubes and monitors. It took a moment before Joe opened his eyes, but when he did, it was as if new life had been breathed into his lungs. He fumbled with the controls on the side of the bed so he could sit up and pulled the mask from his face.

"It's good to see you Richie." Joe took a long pause for breath and held out a hand. "I'd hoped to see you again." Richie moved to take it and then leaned to embrace him.

"I'm sorry it took so long Joe. I'd have been here sooner …"

"No regrets Richie. No regrets." Joe shook his head when he interrupted. "You are here and that is what matters."

Duncan had been leaning against the far windowsill. "Did you have a good trip?" he asked as he pushed himself away from the sill and walked to give Richie a quick hug and slap on the back.

"Nothing special, but not bad." Richie admitted. "How've you been Mac?"

"I'm good Richie. We had a good holiday. Wish you could have been here."

Richie nodded. He did too.

"Would you two mind leaving Richie and I alone for a while?" Joe held the mask to his face as soon as his words were out.

Duncan gave Richie's shoulder a squeeze as he followed Adam out the door. 

For the next hour, Joe listened as Richie recounted what he'd been doing since they last saw one another. He was proud of Richie for making a success of his business, and let him know it. "I always knew you had great things inside you kid."

Richie let out a slight laugh. "I'm glad somebody did. I wasn't really sure myself for a long time."

"You were young, and just needed some good friends and a few breaks." 

"I'd trade it all if it meant you didn't have to go through this Joe." His face showed his sincerity.

"I appreciate that Rich, but it's my time."

"I just wish I could do something … you saved me once, I wish I could do the same for you."

Joe knew he was referring to the day he shot MacLeod when he was in a crazed state from the dark quickening and was an instant away from severing Richie's head from his body. "It wasn't your time, and hopefully … it won't be for a long, long time."

Changing the subject, Joe asked about how Richie managed to keep his secret. "It sounds like you travel a lot, but aren't you worried someone might begin to wonder? You aren't exactly keeping to yourself."

"It won't be a problem for a while I don't think. I keep a low profile … run things from the shadows you might say. We move from city to city, and the people who work for me on the ranch and on the circuit mind their own business. They are interested in the horses and for the most part don't ask many questions about anyone."

Joe could see that. It was the same among musicians he had known. They shared a passion and didn't make someone else's business their own. "I hope it works out the way you want Richie."

A nurse came in to take his vitals, interrupting them for a few minutes. When she had gone, Joe couldn't help asking. "So are you still seeing that Senorita? The one with the big … "

"That would be a … no." Richie laughed before his tone became sad. "Ther'esa was great, but she wanted to live near her family and have lots of children … and well … I knew it wouldn't be fair to let things go on … not for either of us."

"You'll find someone someday where it will be right." Joe was certain of that. "It's just a matter of time."

Richie hoped that was true. He had long since tired of one night stands and relationships with no future. He wanted more, but for now … he focused on his work and building his finances and tried not to think about how much he missed Claudia.

It had been over a dozen years since Claudia's death, and Richie knew that in a different way … Joe's death would hit him just as hard. At times he'd been his friend, and at times he'd been like a father.

"I wish I'd come sooner." he admitted somberly before Duncan and Adam returned.

Over the next week, the three immortals hardly left Joe's side. Esperanza stayed for hours on end and even agreed to smuggle a few of Joe's favorite foods. There was no need to deny him, and he was too weak to eat much anyway. He managed a few bites and then would drift off into an uncomfortable sleep, waking often and complaining that he couldn't breathe. 

On the fourth morning, Adam had gone back to the house to shower and call Beth to check on the family. He'd no sooner hung up the phone than it rang again.

"You need to get here." was all Duncan had to say.

Joe had thrown a blood clot and arrested a half-hour before and was now on a respirator. Richie, Esperanza and Duncan had been with him, and only a moment before had answered him when he'd asked what time it was.

That was the last thing he would say. There wouldn't be any final declarations of comfort or goodbye. Joe slipped into a coma knowing his friends were with him. In absence of any family members, and not knowing when this time might come, Joe had signed over his medical decisions to Esperanza. 

It wasn't a difficult decision. Joe had always been about life and this is not the way he would want to cling to it. Shortly after Adam arrived, when the doctors gave them no hope of him ever regaining consciousness, she let the nurse know they were ready.

Joe lingered almost an hour after the respirator was removed. Adam called the number in Joe's address book for Amy, but there was no answer. It was just as well he supposed. 

As for himself, Adam had no regrets where Joe's passing was concerned. They hadn't felt the need for any last declarations of friendship or poignant words. That had never been what their friendship was about. They understood one another and everything that needed to be said … had already been said.

Sam arrived a few moments before Joe expired. He said nothing, but set a package on the floor and waited in silence with the others. When the line had gone flat, a nurse came in, unhooked the last monitor and told them they would be back to take care of their friend in a while. "You can stay with him if you like."

As soon as she left the room, Sam closed the door and set the package on the table at the foot of the bed. Reaching in he pulled out a bottle of Glenmorangie, 4 shot glasses and a bottled six pack of beer.

"Joe wanted you all to know … this round is on him." he explained. He realized he was one glass short when Esperanza did not hesitate to pick the first he poured from the table.

"I won't need a glass." Adam assured him as he popped the tops off 5 bottles and handed them around. "Just hand over the bottle when you're done."

Duncan and Adam knew he'd had both of them in mind when he'd chosen the liquor, and couldn't help but smile and shake their heads that Joe would find a way to reach out to them even now. 

Standing around the bed, with a shot in one hand and a beer chaser in the other, the only thing left was a proper toast.

Duncan cleared his throat and raised his glass high, blinking back his emotions.

"To Joe Dawson … A truer friend I have never known. A man who walked taller among men and immortals, there will never be. Walk on my friend and remember us well." 

"To Joe." The words repeated among the rest before they downed their shot and took a long, reverent sip of beer.


	37. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 3...

****

Chapter 37

"I'll be home tomorrow. My flight gets in around 2." Adam's voice was tired and low after recounting the details of the modest funeral. "MacLeod is going to stay here and help Sam close up Joe's affairs, and Richie flew out almost an hour ago."

"I wish he could have come back with you." Beth knew that wasn't possible, but missed her friend.

"We'll catch up with him in Europe I'm sure. If you still want to take that trip to see Ellen, maybe we could let your Father watch the children for a while. I think we could both use a little escape." He offered.

She knew he was trying to think of her, but she was more concerned with his state of mind. "Why don't we wait until you get home to think about that?"

Adam rubbed his eyes and murmured how tired he was.

"Go get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and Adam … I love you."

"I love you too." He answered before the line went dead.

Later that night Adam and Duncan sat in the main room of the house in front of the fireplace, looking into the flames. 

The bottle of Glenmorangie sat empty on the table between them.

"I'm thinking about letting someone else run the gallery for me." Duncan said finally. "It makes good money, but … there's nothing left for me here anymore."

Adam understood, and even if there were … he knew MacLeod wouldn't feel the same about any of it without Joe around.

"So it's off to Europe then?" He asked.

"Yesterday I thought so … today … I'm not so sure. I need to finish things up for Joe here and then I'll know what I want to do." Duncan admitted. "I need a little time alone I think."

Neither of them slept that night. The sun found both of them still sitting in front of the fireplace long after the embers died down. Knowing Adam would be leaving in a few hours, they took a long run through the streets of Seacouver, pushing themselves in the cold, January air.

It felt good to fill their lungs and to work off some of the tension. When they were done, there was barely time to grab a quick shower before Duncan took Adam to the airport.

"I'll be in touch. Give Beth and the kids my love." 

"Let me know how it goes in Europe." Adam was pretty certain the Highlander would go there once he'd had a chance to mourn Joe's death on his own terms.

With one brief nod and clasp of the hand, Duncan pulled the car away from the curb and Adam carried his boarding pass and his suitcase to the gate. It was hard closing this chapter in their lives, but talking about it wouldn't make it any easier. They knew to survive they had to look ahead.

When Beth's car pulled up outside the baggage claim area, Adam was standing just inside the door waiting. His plane arrived fifteen minutes early. She met him at the back of the car and held him for a long moment before he put his bag in the trunk. The pain in his eyes evident, she knew there was nothing she could say. She could only let him know she was there.

"I made your favorites for dinner. You must be starved after that trip." she told him on the drive home.

"I appreciate it, but all I'm really interested in now would be my pillow. I'm too tired to think."

The kids were upstairs with friends when they got home, and as much as he missed them, Adam was relieved he could quietly go into their room. He fell asleep almost the instant his head hit the pillow, and when he woke up, Beth was sleeping soundly beside him.

He started to pull her against him, but realized he was starving. He hadn't eaten on the plane and the only thing greater than his hunger, was his thirst.

His eyes were half shut when he shrugged on sweatpants and made his way through the dark family room into the kitchen. It wasn't until he shut the refrigerator door with a beer in one hand and the plate Beth had left for him ready to microwave in the other, that he realized he wasn't alone.

Setting everything on the counter, he stepped back into the family room, his eyes searching the darkness for the source of the slight sniffling he'd heard.

"Meghan? Is that you?" He turned on the small lamp to see for himself that it indeed his daughter's friend. The weekend was here so he wasn't surprised to find her sleeping over. "What are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

"I'm sorry … I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake up Ryan." She wiped her eyes and pulled her knees tighter against her chest. She'd been curled up in the oversized chair near the window and it was obvious she'd been crying. 

"Want to tell me what has you so upset you can't sleep?" He stayed across the room, giving her hopefully the space she needed to tell him.

"I'm sorry … I didn't mean to bother anybody. I'll just … go back upstairs."

"Meghan please wait." He walked toward the chair she was trying to move out of and pulled the ottoman across the floor with him to sit on. "You aren't bothering me, but I am concerned you would be so unhappy."

He'd gotten to know the girl over the past weeks and actually thought she was beginning to come out of her shell before they left for Seacouver. It probably would be better if Beth were the one who'd discovered her, but she wasn't … He would have to do.

"I'm not unhappy. I just couldn't sleep." Meghan tried to deny what was so evident from her reddened eyes.

"Meghan you know how fond we all are of you don't you?" He asked, trying to boost her confidence. "And how much we enjoy having you around? I'm very glad Ryan has a friend like you."

Adam had no idea his words were going to send fresh tears streaming down her face. Meghan began to sob, her tiny body shaking from deep within. He had no way of knowing that the past few weeks she'd been all alone in a dark, cold house. No way of knowing the sleep she managed to find, was fitful and began and ended the same … alone and afraid.

"Meghan, what is the matter?" He stroked her hair when she buried her head against her knees. "Is it your Mother? Are you having problems at home?" Of course he knew her home life was terrible, but when her pitifully contorted face looked up at him after a long while, he was not expecting what he heard.

"She's g – g- gone." The young girl could not keep the secret any longer. Adam's show of sympathy had broken her resolve to try and keep this a secret as long as she could.

"She's gone? You mean she is out of town?" Adam didn't understand.

Meghan began to nod her head vigorously. "She left and she's not coming back."

He couldn't believe the woman would go on holiday without her daughter, but still didn't grasp what Meghan was trying to say. "Of course she will be back sweetheart. She probably knew you were a big girl and could take care of yourself for a few days while she took a break."

"No … you don't … you don't understand." Meghan insisted, her voice becoming stronger. "She left. She said … I was on my own. She said … I'd have a foster family."

"Meghan when did she say this?" 

"In the note … I – I found it when … you took me home because you had to go out of town." Her words were choppy and unevenly spaced because she was still crying.

Adam closed his eyes briefly, anger at the woman welling up inside. How could she do this? "Are you saying you've been staying alone since before we left for Christmas?"

Meghan nodded. "Are you going to call the foster family?" She had no idea how this worked, but was sure that was where she would be going.

"Do you have the note with you?" Adam didn't answer her question. Truth be told, he didn't know the answer at that moment.

Meghan shook her head. "It's at home."

Adam heard a noise on the stair and realized Ryan had missed her friend. Looking to his sleepy daughter, he asked her to go wake her mother. "Meghan and I need to talk to her."

"Why? What's wrong?" 

"Ryan please … go get your Mother and then you can come sit with Meghan while we talk." There was no use hiding the facts from his daughter. She would learn them soon enough and it might reassure Meghan to have her in the room.

The four of them talked for almost an hour. Meghan told them what the note said and how she had been careful not to let anyone know her Mother was gone. They reassured her it was not her fault her Mother left, and that she didn't have to worry a foster family would be coming to take her away the next morning.

"I don't see the rush to alert anyone." Adam assured her and Beth agreed. "I want to see the note in the morning and try to get in touch with your Mother before we do anything."

Meghan was sure he wouldn't be able to find her, but wasn't going to say that. The longer he looked, the longer she could stay with Ryan.

"You girls go back to bed. We won't go riding in the morning, I think we all will need some rest." Beth gave them both a hug as she walked them to the stairs.

Adam had long since lost his appetite, and placed his plate and drink back in the refrigerator. "How could anyone do something so horrid?" He heard Beth ask from the doorway.

"You don't want to know the answer." He assured her, slipping his arm around her shoulders and walking to their room.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"We're going to try to go back to sleep and worry about that tomorrow." He pulled her head onto his shoulder. "Maybe her Mother will have a change of heart."

They both knew that was not likely, and sleep did not come quickly.


	38. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 3...

****

Chapter 38

"I'm sorry Ryan. I know you care about your friend, but it is out of the question." Adam kept his voice down because Meghan was upstairs and he didn't want the girl to feel any worse than she did already, but they could not take her in as a foster child … or adopt her as Ryan had suggested.

"But Daddy, she could share my room with me, and you wouldn't have to buy me as many clothes. I could wear Cassie's hand me downs." Ryan tried to bargain, but she could see from his expression, her offer was not making headway.

Beth stood silently at the kitchen counter, preparing that evening's meal. It had been five days since they'd discovered what Meghan's mother had done, and Adam had kept his promise to the young girl. He'd promised to try and find her mother and not call the authorities right away, and he'd done just that. He'd even called the man who had at one time thought he was the child's father, but the man did not care. Adam suspected the man knew where the woman was because he'd let it slip she'd contacted their older daughter, but he could get no further.

When Ryan stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Adam looked up to find Beth watching him. "Oh please. Don't tell me you are going to start now."

"I didn't say a word." Beth replied as she put the pot pies in the oven and set the timer.

No, she hadn't, but her silence spoke volumes. Suddenly Adam felt as if he was the bad guy here and not the selfish, irresponsible woman who had created the situation.

"You know that as soon as Cassie graduates we are going to have to leave. What happens to Meghan then? She will become attached. We will become attached, and it will break everyone's heart to leave her." Adam began to justify his reasoning as he took a quick glance into the family room to be sure they were not overheard. "We're already keeping two of our own children in the dark, and will one day have to tell them our secrets. Meghan is a wonderful girl, but we can't take her with us. We can't open ourselves up to discovery. You do understand don't you?"

Beth nodded, her eyes sad, because she did understand. "I just hate to think of what might happen to her. I've done a little investigating into the foster care system, and there is no guarantee she would be placed for a long while, and if she was … it would probably be in another city because there aren't families available in this area that are already approved."

Adam felt the same way, but he had to stand firm. If it was just he and Beth, then maybe they could take the chance, but their future was intertwined with that of their own three children and it was too complicated to take on another. There were no guarantees how any child might react when they learned the truth, and it would be especially risky to trust one that they had not raised and might not feel the same loyalties and love.

The phone rang and Adam greeted MacLeod less than enthusiastically.

"Sounds like you've had a day like my own." Duncan noted. "It took me three hours to convince the state's representative that Joe had already paid the taxes for the first 3 quarters of last year. They were going to shut Sam down."

"Did you resolve it?" Adam asked, rubbing his eyes as he listened.

"Aye, but not without becoming so frustrated I could hardly see straight."

"At least it's done then. I'm glad you stayed to help."

"Yeah. Me too. I've decided to leave for Paris day after tomorrow." Duncan continued.

"Oh really?" Adam mouthed to Beth that Duncan was going to see Amanda. The news brought a smile to her face.

"You just remember I'm only doing this because you insisted."

"Don't try to pin this on me if it doesn't work out MacLeod. Even you could blow a sure thing if you aren't careful." 

"Ha ha. So what had you in such a foul mood when I called?"

Adam gave Duncan the quick version of what had happened with Meghan and her Mother. The Highlander could not believe it. "What kind of woman runs out on her own child?" Adam could hear MacLeod begin to pace and curse under his breath.

"She's left the girl with few options that's for sure. We've kept her secret for almost a week now to try and contact her Mother and to give Meghan time to adjust, but we can't go on like this forever. Someone is going to find out soon enough. All the bills will come due at the house and there will be no way to hide it."

"My heart breaks for the lass." Duncan admitted. "She does not deserve this."

Adam silently nodded his agreement, but then told Duncan why he didn't think they could take Meghan in. MacLeod understood and had to agree. Adam had to think of his own family. It would be too risky to consider taking Meghan when they left in less than two years, and would make it even harder on the girl to leave her behind.

"Have you decided when to alert the authorities?" He asked.

"We're probably going to wait until after the weekend. She'll probably be taken to a state home until foster care can be arranged. It's not something any of us is looking forward to. Ryan is hardly speaking to me." Adam's regret was evident.

"I need to go." Duncan didn't usually cut their conversations so short, but Adam could hear the emotion in his voice. "I'll be in touch."

The line went dead.

"I'm sure he's as angry as we are." Beth observed before calling the children to the table. "He cares about Meghan too and saw the promise in her."

A moment later the girl appeared at the doorway. "Ryan said she wasn't hungry." Meghan slid into her chair beside Cassie as Joey brushed past her to take his seat across the table.

To be honest Adam and Beth weren't that hungry either. Thankfully Joey was excited about a skateboarding competition they were having at the Junior High in a few weeks and monopolized the conversation, trying to decide what tricks he could perform and wondering if he would be good enough to win.

Back in Seacouver Duncan punched the doorframe. He couldn't believe what that woman had done to such a sweet and sensitive child. Someone should do something … someone …


	39. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 3...

****

Chapter 39

Beth tapped on the door to Adam's study. "Were you expecting Duncan?"

She didn't wait for his answer before turning back toward the main room of the house. "He just pulled up outside in what I guess is a rental car and is taking a bag out of the trunk." She called back to Adam, who followed her.

Adam hadn't been expecting MacLeod, and she knew it. They'd only spoken two days ago and the last either of them had heard, he was going to Paris to catch up with Amanda.

Duncan didn't have time to knock before Beth opened the door and invited him in. "Duncan! This is a nice surprise." She gave him a hug and accepted a kiss on the cheek before he looked up to find Adam behind her.

"The kids aren't home from school are they?" He asked, setting his bag next to the door.

"No, they won't be home for at least another hour." Beth replied.

"I thought you were going to Paris." Adam noted, watching MacLeod with a curious eye. "Change of plans?"

"You could say that." Duncan knew Adam would think he was crazy when he heard what he wanted to do, but he'd made up his mind. "Can we sit down?"

Beth and Adam nodded and moved to the sofa, but MacLeod was too nervous or excited to sit. Instead he paced the floor in front of the fireplace. "You haven't alerted the authorities or anyone about Meghan's Mother have you?" 

"We planned to give her another weekend." Adam answered, getting the idea of what was coming. "But you knew that already."

"Good. Then I'm not too late."

"Duncan what are you talking about?" Beth leaned forward a little.

"I had hoped it hadn't been reported. It will be easier that way."

Beth started to ask what would be easier, but Adam's hand on her knee let her know he wanted to hear his friend out.

"As you both know, I'm very fond of the child." He tried to explain. "But legal adoption is out of the question. It takes too long, has too many regulations and there are no guarantees. I'm already planning to leave the country, and if Meghan is willing … I'd like to take her with me."

"You want to take her?" Beth was touched, but surprised. 

"Aye." he nodded. "I want to show her all the grand galleries and museums in the books she's so fond of and make sure she has a chance to be happy and pursue her dreams. We all know that won't happen here, so the only answer is for her to go where it can, with someone who will care for her."

"But she doesn't have a passport Duncan, and those take time and parental consent." Beth thought it was grand, but pointed out the practicalities.

"She will by tomorrow." Adam could see there was no use trying to talk Duncan out of it, and to be honest … he didn't see the point. If MacLeod wanted to take on a child, who was he to stand in his way?

"I knew I could count on you." Duncan chuckled. He could forge documents, and had created many ID's in his time, but Adam was meticulously proficient. There would never be a question. "I brought some blank passports with me."

Beth's mind was reeling. Duncan only just heard about Meghan's plight two days ago and now he was planning to take on her care and whisk her out of the country before anyone was the wiser. It was bold and big hearted of him.

"Are you sure you are ready to take on a pre-teen?" Beth wanted to make sure he'd really thought about this. "She'll be crushed if this doesn't work out … and what about … your secret?" She walked to where he was standing.

Duncan had thought of that, but felt that after showing the girl what it was like to be truly cared for, he would be able to eventually trust her when the time came. Barring something unfortunate, he hoped he wouldn't have to worry about that for several years.

"I know it sounds like I'm letting my heart get the better of me." He looked directly into her eyes so she could see the sincerity. "And maybe I am, but isn't that exactly what the two of you have done? The child needs a parent, a home and a chance for a future, and I'm in a position and am willing to give it all to her."

There was only one more question, but Adam beat her to it. "What about Amanda? Have you spoken to her?"

Duncan shook his head. He hadn't spoken with her. "I think Amanda will love Meghan, and who better to show her the great artworks of the world than the one who knows the inside of the galleries like the back of her hand … and in the dark no less?" He joked, but was seriously hoping Amanda would want to be a part of this.

"And if she doesn't?" Beth asked.

Duncan let out a long breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "If she doesn't then I suppose anything the two of us might have together will have to wait until after Meghan is old enough to go her own way. I've got to do this. That's the only thing I know for sure."

"You really care for her don't you?" Beth didn't expect him to answer. 

"If truth be told, and Adam and I weren't immortals, I'd be standing in line behind you to take her now wouldn't I?" Duncan replied.

He had a point that neither Beth nor Adam would deny. They would have taken the child in without question had there not been so much risk for their own family. For Duncan … he was deciding for himself what risks he could afford.

"So it's settled then." Duncan looked at his watch. "Now all we can do is wait and see if the young lady in question agrees."

Beth didn't think that would be a problem. Yes, Meghan would miss Ryan and it would be sad for her to leave, but given the opportunity and the fact Duncan wanted to do for the child what no one had ever done in the past, she thought the answer wouldn't be so difficult.

While he waited for the kids to get home from school, Duncan couldn't contain his nerves or excitement.

"MacLeod, why don't you find something to do with yourself before you make a wreck out of me with your schoolboy jitters?" Adam looked up from the document he had already started adjusting. He was re-creating her transcript. Meghan had taken all the same classes as Ryan, so it wasn't that difficult.

Her immunization record would be a little trickier. He hoped later that night they would find documents her Mother might have saved. It was always best to base new identities in as much fact as possible, especially where a child was concerned. He'd already done a search and found 4 possible pediatricians who had retired and closed their practices in the past year. Forging one of their names on her records would be much more trouble to trace than most would ever attempt.

Duncan stepped back from where he'd been peering too closely over Adam's shoulder. He knew he wasn't helping. A few minutes later the sound he'd been waiting for came from the front porch. 

Ryan, Joey and Cassie rushed to greet their Uncle. "Uncle Duncan are you staying with us again?" Cassie asked as she hugged his neck. 

"I'm here for a few days." He replied before hugging Ryan. He looked over her shoulder to see the slight blonde form smiling shyly, but obviously staying back out of the way.

"It's good to see you too Meghan." He held an arm out to her with a wide smile. The child timidly walked forward to receive a hug. 

"It's good to see you too Mr. MacLeod." Meghan was afraid she'd never see the kind man again because she didn't know what her future held or where she might be taken when the authorities found out she was alone.

"I'm sorry about your friend." She looked down at her shoes and back up at Duncan when he let her go.

"Thank you Meghan. It's sweet of you to care." He saw she had been carrying a tablet with her small stack of books. "Do you have any new drawings for me to see?" His look was hopeful and interested.

Shyly Meghan let him take the tablet, holding the books against her chest as she waited nervously for his reaction.

"These are wonderful." Duncan flipped thoughtfully through the pages, looking up into her face a few times as he moved from sketch to sketch.

Meghan thanked him. It was only then she realized they were alone. While she was distracted by his interest in her drawings, Beth and Adam had discreetly sent the other children upstairs before going into the kitchen to wait. The girl started to excuse herself to go upstairs, but Duncan asked her to wait.

"Could I speak with you Meghan?" He took her books and set them on the table before guiding her with a gentle hand on the shoulder to the sofa. When she sat down, he settled next to her, but turned so he could face her.

"The Pierson's told me about your Mother." He saw her face fall the instant he reminded her. Taking her tiny hand in his own, Duncan leaned down to look into her eyes. "I'm so sorry Meghan. This shouldn't have happened. Parents aren't supposed to leave their children, especially when they are blessed with a daughter who has a kind and precious heart like yours."

Meghan's eyes misted over. No one had ever said anything like that about her before. She'd never been wanted and that fact had been hammered home to her over and over, until she believed it really was her fault she was unloved. "I'm glad I got to see you before they take me away." She looked down at her hand in his, unable to look up. 

Duncan tipped her chin to look up at him. "Meghan, you feel comfortable with me don't you?"

She didn't understand why he'd ask her that, but nodded that she did.

"Would it make you feel uncomfortable if I told you that I was quite fond of you?"

Meghan's eyes were fully filled with tears now. She wanted to tell him she knew he was fond of her and that she liked him very much too, but her emotions spilled over. "I'll never forget you Mr. MacLeod. Never." She threw her arms around his neck and started to cry so hard that her little body shook.

Duncan had to blink back his own tears as he comforted her and held her tenderly. "Shhh sweetheart … shhhh. It's going to be all right. It's all going to be all right." His words weren't able to break through her sorrow for several long moments. Adam and Beth could hear her crying from where they sat in the kitchen and it touched both of them deeply. Hopefully this would be the last time the child's heart would have to break because she had no one to care for her.

When Meghan loosened her grip around his neck, Duncan wiped her eyes with a handkerchief he kept perfectly folded in his pocket. "Meghan, what would you say if I told you that I wanted you to be my little girl?"

Duncan didn't want to prolong the child's agony any longer.

Meghan's mouth dropped open and he could see she was dumbfounded by his statement. There was no other response, and Duncan wondered for a moment if she really understood what he was asking.

"Meghan, I need to know if you would like to come and live with me." He tried to be as clear as he could so there would be no misunderstanding. It was too important.

The blonde girl sat silent for several more seconds, her eyes pooling with fresh tears. "Forever?" She asked.

"Forever." Duncan smiled, seeing the acceptance in her eyes. "I want you to be my daughter."

For the second time Meghan threw her arms around Duncan's neck. "I'd like that more than anything."

In the kitchen, Beth wiped her eyes and Adam squeezed her hand across the table. They were sure they knew what Meghan's answer would be, but hearing her excitement made all the difference.

From the top of the stairs, Cassie, Ryan and Joey let out a shriek of approval.


	40. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 4...

****

Chapter 40

For the next few days, Meghan continued to go to school as if nothing had changed, however one look into her bright eyes betrayed the fact, everything had changed. The internal glow was more than evident.

Beth was in charge of buying Meghan all the things she would need to start her new life with Duncan. No one would suspect anything since she had two daughters of her own to shop for. At Duncan's request she bought the child a complete new wardrobe and two extra large suitcases to carry it all in. He had considered having Beth only pick up a few things, hoping Amanda would want to see to this herself, but since there was no guarantee what her reaction would be … he thought since he had a woman to help take care of this now … he shouldn't wait.

Adam prepared not only a passport that would transcend any scrutinizing eye, but medical records, dental records and school transcripts as well. 

"Welcome to the world Mary Seonaid MacLeod." Adam whispered to the final document before placing it in the leather portfolio Duncan would take with him.

Duncan had allowed Meghan to select her own name and was quite surprised when she explained how she arrived at her decision. She'd asked him so many questions about himself, and knew from his accent he had been born and spent a good part of his life in Scotland. It was evident by her choice she wanted to become as much a part of his world as she could. She selected Mary because Duncan told her it had been his Mother's name. Seonaid was a little more thought out. She and Ryan had gone online to research Scottish girl's names and decided this would suit her the best.

"I want to be a famous artist one day and I will sign my paintings with only one name … Seonaid." She announced. "And that is the name I would like to be called."

Duncan laughed. "Then perhaps that should be your first name."

Meghan looked at him thoughtfully and then shook her head. "No. It doesn't sound right that way. Mary should be first. It sounds funny in the middle."

"I agree with Seonaid." Beth smiled and walked to hug the girl. "And no time like the present to begin getting used to hearing it."

"Oh I love my new name." Meghan replied. "Last night I repeated it over and over and over before I went to sleep."

"It's the truth Mom. I'm surprised I got to sleep at all." Ryan winked at her friend as she teased her.

Aside from Peter Harris, Duncan had stayed inside the Peterson's home and didn't let it be known he was in town. The plan was for he and Meghan to drive to Knoxville and connect to a flight to New York … and then Paris. They knew that after a few days she would be missed at school, so Ryan was to explain how she received a very quick call from Meghan, telling her goodbye and that she and her Mother were moving away. Since the empty house had not been discovered, and her Mother wasn't likely to return for a very long time, if ever because of the child abandonment laws in the State, the school would probably not suspect anything.

"It's not like anyone else is going to ask questions." Adam told MacLeod a few days before. It was a sad but true observation.

If her mother ever did come back, then she would assume Meghan had run away rather than face foster care. It was sad her disappearance should be so easy to conceal.

"It's a beautiful name for my beautiful daughter." Duncan pulled her to sit on his knee as they spent their last night with the Pierson's. Meghan blushed to the roots of her pale blond hair, her shy smile letting them all know how happy she was.

The night before, she'd asked Duncan what she should call him, and he knew she was asking for permission. "What would you like to call me Meghan?"

She'd pawed her toe into the carpet, her eyes on her task before looking up timidly. "Since you said we would tell everyone I was your daughter, would it be ok if I called you Dad?"

His heart almost skipped a beat when he hugged her and told her it would make him so happy if she would. Her request made it all seem so final and right.

She hadn't known if he would prefer a more formal title like Father, or Papa like a few of her friends called their Dads, but inside she'd hoped he'd be happy with her choice.

The tender moment left Duncan feeling his life was finally becoming complete. It had always been full and exciting, but this little girl was opening up a whole new realm for him. It made him want even more for Amanda to share this life with them. He prayed silently she wouldn't pull away from the idea.

"Tomorrow is a big day." Duncan said finally after the clock on the mantle chimed that it was time for them to turn in.

Meghan's smile faded as she looked around the room at the family that had meant so much to her when she had been so alone. "I wish you were coming with us."

"Awww honey. We will miss you too." Beth assured her with a hug. 

Duncan and Meghan would be leaving before 5 on their drive to Knoxville. Ryan knew she would get up to see her friend off, but for Cassie and Joey, this would be their goodbye. "Maybe Dad will finally bring us to Europe and we can see you soon." Cassie hugged the younger girl.

Joey for once didn't have something humorous or witty to lighten the moment. He'd gotten used to having Ryan's friend around and knew his sister would miss her. He also knew the girl had a crush on him. Not that he liked girls or anything, but he didn't mind. She didn't make him feel creepy or anything about it. "Wait right there." He asked before rushing up the stairs and back down after a trip into his room. 

When he returned he handed her one of his favorite new CD's. She turned it over, not quite understanding. The label said it was released in 1960.

"It's Wes Montgomery. He's great. My favorite is _West Coast Blues_." Joey explained. He'd really become a connoisseur of the Blues in the short time since Joe had introduced him to it and instead of video games, he'd been spending his allowance on vintage music. "I think you'll like it."

"I know I'll love it. Thank you Joey." Meghan forgot her shyness for a moment and gave the boy an enthusiastic hug, pulling back quickly when she remembered herself.

Adam couldn't help but hide a smirk behind his hand. It was obvious his son wasn't too sure what to do with a few of the emotions that quickly played between he and the girl.

"Uhm yeah … well I know the plane ride is going to be long and you know … I didn't want you to get bored or anything." Joey stammered a little when she let go of his neck and pulled away. "Anyway … uhm … we'll see ya." 

Ryan's goodbye the next morning was more tearful. The two girls hugged for the longest time and promised to email or write each other every day.

"No matter where you are, you're still my best friend." Ryan sniffled as she wiped her eyes before her Father told them the bags were in the car and it was time for them to go. Adam shook MacLeod's hand and Beth gave him a hug, reminding him again about the two box lunches she'd placed on the backseat and the bag of homemade goodies tucked in Meghan's carry-on.

"I will be thinking about you." she gave him a tight hug. "I'm sure Amanda will listen to you this time when you tell her what you have to say. I know she will."

Duncan thanked her for everything. "You keep a close eye on the old man since I won't be around to get his butt out of trouble." he whispered loud enough so Adam could hear.

"It's a tough job, but you know I won't let him out of my sight." Beth grinned as she moved to slip an arm around her husband's waist and lean against him while the girl's said their final goodbye.

After shaking the Highlander's hand and asking him to give his best to Amanda, Adam opened his other arm to Ryan and the three watched quietly from the porch as the car disappeared around the bend of the road.


	41. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 4...

**Chapter 41 **

"Ellen, it's Amanda. Listen hon, I know I wasn't supposed to fly in until next Thursday, but it's the weekend and can you believe it Paris is boring me to tears." The voice on the answering machine had an energetic quality. "Sooooo I hope it's all right, but my flight leaves in 6 hours and I'll be landing by 9:30 tonight. Don't bother meeting me I don't even know if you will get this in time to meet me. I'll rent a car. I have a map, and if I get lost well it won't be the first time and I always make the best of it. I'll see you tonight. Kiss kiss."

Avery Lind pushed the button that would erase the message. She'd been wondering all week how she could find a way around meeting this Amanda person. From the postmark on the letter mailed from the Nashville Airport, she knew it was highly unlikely Amanda wouldn't be familiar with her name. As a good teacher, Ellen showed Avery a few computer tricks for booking flights with unavailable seating when a quick getaway was a must. Avery took it a step further and searched back flights and found out Amanda flew into Nashville 2 weeks before she departed. It was no layover and Amanda's visit just happened to be when her plans with Adam Pierson had blown up in her face. 

"I can't let you mess this up for me." Avery muttered to herself. She wasn't ready to be unmasked in front of the teacher she would need until she had this immortality game down a little better, and she wasn't ready for Adam Pierson to learn where she was. She didn't know how much he knew about his friends, but whether he was privy to their secret or not there was no way he was going to see anything coming until it was too late. Her plan for revenge depended upon the element of complete surprise.

Looking up at the clock, Avery realized she had two hours to make sure Ellen never learned Amanda had called, as well as find a way to make sure Amanda could never identify her. Ellen had gone into town to meet with the banker and mentioned a few errands. She hoped the immortal wouldn't come home early.

Amanda said her flight would leave in 6 hours. That's 6 hours she could use to call again to make sure Ellen knew she was coming. The phone had to go. Pulling the cord out of the wall would be too obvious. No it must look accidental. Walking outside, Avery's eyes scanned the phone wires from the well sheltered and remote house toward the road. Her eyes gleamed when she saw what she needed. Just a quarter of a mile from the house stood an old tree. The wires ran right through the center of the branches.

Grabbing the hatchet from the tool shed, she ran to the tree and had little trouble climbing. "I won't need you after all." She smiled to herself when she realized one of the heavy branches was already in danger of falling. All it needed was a little help.

"At least I don't have to worry it might kill me." She muttered as she shifted her weight onto the limb. A few seconds later the limb, the wires and Avery came tumbling down. The fall dazed and knocked the wind out of her for a moment, scratched her up a bit and fractured her wrist, but as she knew it would all of her injuries healed within minutes. "This is so cool."

The branch had successfully pulled the wire completely from the nearest pole. No phone. No way Amanda could thwart her plans.

Rushing back to the house, she quickly changed clothes and left a note for Ellen. 

_Looks like that old tree took out the power and the phone. I'm going to drive into town to report it, but since it's the weekend I don't hold out hope they will get it repaired tonight. I feel like getting a little air, and may take a drive to that quaint little village we ate in last week. Don't worry. I didn't forget my you know what. I'll be home later. Avery_

"Don't worry Amanda. I'll make sure you don't get lost." Avery slipped her sword under the seat of the car and adjusted the little surprise tucked just above the cuff of her pants.

She rehearsed what she would say over and over on her drive to the airport. Her story would have to be convincing. 

Ellen told her she would like Amanda. "This will be your chance to ask so many of those questions you have about the rise and fall of civilizations." 

As she recalled Ellen's words, Avery shook her head, wishing she could take her up on the opportunity, but there was too much to lose. For once her pursuit of knowledge would have to give way to her need to survive.

Avery spent the early evening in a coffeehouse not far from the airport until it was almost time for the flight to arrive. Double-checking her appearance, she parked the car and strode confidently inside to wait. "At least I don't need to worry about what she looks like." Amanda's presence would alert her to her target.

Just inside the gate, Avery watched as the plane taxied in and passengers began to depart. It was 9:15. The plane was early.

A family with three chatty little children held up everyone while their mother tried to get them to keep moving and not say goodbye to all the people they'd met on the plane. Avery stood and walked toward the line coming through the gate, her eyes fixing upon the blonde woman whose inquisitive search for the source of another presence didn't take long.

Not wanting Amanda to spend more than a second or two wondering, Avery stepped forward, smiled and extended her hand. "Amanda? I'm Allison Allison Majors. I think Ellen may have mentioned she had a student?" Avery had been in the room both times Ellen had spoken with Amanda, and thankfully, neither time had she mentioned her name. She'd only said she had a student, a new immortal. 

Amanda looked a little warily at her, but still took her hand. "Yes she did mention that. Is she here?" Her eyes scanned the area, but she neither saw nor felt Ellen's presence.

"No. She had a meeting with the banker. Something about a new caretaker or the old caretaker. I can't remember exactly what she said, but she didn't want you to get lost or to have to fuss with a rental, so she sent me instead."

Amanda's face remained pleasant, but Avery could see she was sizing her up. "I'm parked in the short term lot. Shall we get your bags?"

"I have everything here." She inclined her head toward the shoulder strap of her combination hanging bag/tote.

"You travel without your sword?" Avery opened her mouth before she thought, betraying her newness to all of this.

"Actually no." Amanda spoke in a low tone as she nudged Avery to walk down the airport terminal toward the entrance. "I've learned a few packing tricks. But one word of advice Allison. I wouldn't make a practice of asking other immortals you might greet a question like that. You are apt to catch one in a bad humor and have them show you exactly where they have concealed their sword."

Her words and her eyes were direct, but then softened. "But I'm sure Ellen is doing her best to show you the ropes, and you have nothing to fear from me especially if you stop for a cup of coffee and a danish on the way out of here. I'm famished and need caffeine."

"As a matter of fact I know just the place." Avery's smile appeared genuine and the two women shared a long conversation over coffee. Avery was careful not to pry too much even though she knew this would be the only opportunity she would have to learn anything from Amanda.

"Ellen mentioned you had been around a while." she broached the subject carefully.

Amanda didn't seem to mind talking about some of the places and times she'd been. Avery couldn't help but wish it didn't have to end so soon. She almost liked this woman. Too bad she had the misfortune of being friends with Adam Pierson.

Avery waited until they were on the remote road that lead to the village near Ellen's house before she made her move. Amanda was telling her about some maharaja she'd encountered about a thousand years before, when Avery pulled the car quietly to the side of the road and opened her car door.

"Is there a problem?" Amanda asked, suddenly realizing the change in the young woman's demeanor.

"The moment you decided to visit Ellen there was a problem." Avery stepped out of the car, her gun drawn. She knew if Amanda had survived this long, she was resourceful, and she didn't plan on letting the woman get close enough to her to thwart her plans. "Get out of the car."

Amanda mentally kicked herself for not seeing this coming, but then how could she? The young immortal obviously was Ellen's student. There was no other way she would have known she was at the airport.

"I don't know what this is all about, but I assure you this is not the way." Amanda backed away from the car, holding her hands up in front of her and her eyes moving in the moonlit field, trying to think of a way out of this.

"It's the only way." Avery motioned for her to walk further from the car. "It's the only way to keep you from spoiling everything."

"I'm just here for a visit." Amanda assured her. "How can that be spoiling anything?"

"You'll give me away and that can't happen."

Amanda was totally confused and running out of things to say.

"At least if you are going to kill me, can I know why?" 

"Does the name Avery Lind ring a bell?" She asked.

It took Amanda a moment, but then she did indeed remember the name. "It seems I've heard the name before." She more than remembered. She now knew that she was standing before Avery Lind. The description Beth had given her was exact. This was the vindictive tramp that tried to come between her friends and ruin their lives.

"If you'd just stayed in Paris I wouldn't have to do this, but I can't risk your uncovering my secret."

"What secret?" Amanda hoped she could talk her way out of this.

"Oh don't play dumb with me. It doesn't become you. You know who I am and you are already wondering if you manage to get away how quickly you could call your friend Adam Pierson and his simpy wife to warn them about me."

"Warn them? If you hadn't pulled that gun then I would have no reason to warn anyone. They are half a world away. What would I warn them about?" Amanda tried to convince her she was no threat.

"Now that you know who I am and that I'm immortal, surely that would be cause for concern."

"What makes you think I'd discuss anyone's immortality with them?" Amanda's tone changed. She wondered just how much Avery knew about Adam and she damn sure wasn't going to tell this woman anything she didn't already know. She may not be able to save herself, but she would protect her friends to the death. "If you are going to last long in this game I suggest you don't make it a practice either." 

"They don't know about you or your friend Duncan?" Avery asked, a bit surprised.

"Duncan? Where did you hear about him . OH you must have been eavesdropping on my calls to Ellen." Amanda tried to gain the upper hand in the conversation despite the fact a gun was in her face. "And no they know nothing about our secrets. We survive longer when mortals aren't allowed too close."

Avery smiled inwardly. So her dear Professor Pierson didn't know anything about immortals. This could be more fun than she thought. Possibilities raced through her mind. The sound of dogs barking in the distance brought her back to the present. This road wasn't known for high traffic, but someone could stumble on them at anytime.

"Sorry Amanda, but I'm afraid this conversation bores me." She pulled back the hammer on the revolver and aimed at her heart.

Amanda dove and rolled in the direction of her assailant, hoping to cause her to misfire or better yet, to be able to wrestle the gun from her grasp. Her high-heeled boot caught Avery in the abdomen, but the young immortal still managed to fire two rounds. The first slammed into Amanda's shoulder as she sprang forward and the second penetrated her left lung, collapsing it instantly and leaving her choking as she collapsed on the ground, unable to take in enough breath to fight back.

Moonlight glinted off the silver revolver as it hovered just above Amanda's face. She knew it was all over, and her final thoughts flew to the man who owned her heart. "Duncan." she gasped an instant before the gun silenced her forever.

Avery Lind looked down at the bloody mess for a long moment before turning to the car and retrieving her sword from beneath the seat. Holding it with both hands, she raised the sword over her head and took a deep breath before bringing it down across Amanda's neck.

Ellen told her about Quickenings, but there was really no way to prepare an immortal for their first experience, especially when their first was as old and powerful as the one she had taken from Amanda.

Lightening flashed and the wind rushed around her body, lifting her into the air and pulsating through her in powerful bolts. She screamed from the force of it. She screamed in fear. Faces and voices flooded her mind. Faces and voices she didn't know, but who seemed to be a part of her now. With one final burst of thunder, Avery fell face down in the dirt, knowing nothing would ever be the same again.

  



	42. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 4...

**Chapter 42 **

Avery rifled through Amanda's bag, her clothing having been damaged during the Quickening. She found a plain white blouse that Ellen would probably not think twice about, but Amanda was much shorter … so the pants she'd have to brush off as best she could.

Remembering what the dead immortal had said about her sword, Avery began to check the lining and grinned when she realized what lay beneath. There in what appeared to be a solid panel that would give the bag stability, was a beautiful weapon.

It was well polished and her keen eye told her it was old. Her plan had been to leave Amanda's things dumped next to her body with all identification removed, but not this … this she would hide in the trunk of the car until she could safely tuck it away where Ellen would never see it. "Wouldn't it be amusing to use their friend's sword to extract some of my revenge?" she muttered to herself.

Quickly covering the body with some limbs and brush before removing Amanda's wallet and papers from her purse, Avery drove back to Ellen's, wondering if the immortal would be waiting up or if she'd be able to slip silently to her room. The movement of a figure illuminated by candle light let her know she would have to face her teacher and she would have to pull off the performance of her life. She could feel a change deep inside her body and hoped Ellen wouldn't notice anything different.

It was after midnight, and Ellen was curled up on the couch with the fire blazing, reading by an oil lamp.

"That was some drive." Ellen marked the place in her book and turned toward the door. 

"I went further than I expected. My mind was wandering and the next thing I knew I had driven through about 6 towns." Avery replied, hanging her coat on the peg in the entryway before coming in the room.

Ellen regarded her carefully. There was something different about her presence … something stronger … 

Avery could see her teacher suspected something and quickly distracted her. "I made the mistake of choosing the wrong pub for dinner. Some bloke with an oversized ego thought I'd make a perfect ornament for his lap. Bloody oaf stumbled and knocked both of us onto the floor." She illustrated her frustration by brushing more of the dirt from her visibly soiled slacks. "I was so mad I could have …."

"Avery you didn't!" 

"No I didn't, but I'm still so mad I could spit. Even the long, fast drive home with the windows down didn't help."

"I made some hot cider if you're interested. It's on the wood stove in the kitchen." Ellen stood to go to her room as she thought maybe it was Avery's intense anger she was feeling. "A man came out to see the damage to the wires just before dark. He thinks they will have it fixed by tomorrow night, but until then … if you want hot water, there is the kettle over the fireplace or the big pot you can put on the wood stove."

"I think I'll just call it a night." Avery replied wearily from the foot of the stairs. "Good night."

"Good night Avery." Ellen closed the door to her room, and for no reason she could think of, did something she'd never done before. She slid the bolt to the locked position. Even as she slipped beneath the covers, she shook her head and wondered why she'd instinctively done that.

_(NOTE: FOR CLARITY, MEGHAN WILL NOW BE KNOWN AS SEONAID)_

Meanwhile in Paris, Duncan was helping Seonaid get settled on the barge. "This is so cool." The young girl said as she crawled on her knees across the bed to look out the portal at the lights sparkling on the water.

"I'm glad you like it." Duncan quickly showed her the closet and bureau and where the bathroom and kitchen were. "My room is just through those doors." He pointed. Looking at his watch he thought it was too late to try and call Amanda tonight. He'd call her the next morning and maybe arrange to meet her privately after he took Seonaid for her first authentic breakfast in France.

He could see the child's eyes dancing as she took in the sight outside her small window, and couldn't help but relive the excitement of his own first time in the city because in her eyes it was all new again.

"It's really late. You should probably get some sleep." 

"Oh I couldn't possibly close my eyes. I'm too excited." She announced breathlessly. "I know it's late Daddy, but couldn't we go somewhere? I see all the lights on and people are still moving around. Isn't there somewhere we could go?"

When Duncan heard her call him Daddy, as if she'd been saying it all her life, he couldn't deny her. "Well maybe there is someplace we can go. Wait right here and I'll be back in a few minutes. But make sure you put on your coat."

Seonaid could hardly contain herself as she waited. When Duncan came to get her, he led her out onto the deck of the barge. While she'd been waiting, he'd turned on the tiny lights along the railing and brought up 2 cups of French coffee … making sure one of them had plenty of sugar and creme.

"I thought we'd sit here and watch the city lights together." He wrapped a blanket around her shoulders as she snuggled up against him, holding the mug in both hands.

"This is the most wonderful thing I've ever seen." Seonaid whispered as they watched a couple of small boats make their way up the river, their lights appearing almost magical in the evening mist.

Duncan pointed out a few of the landmarks visible from the barge, and told her all the places they would see as they explored the city. After a while Seonaid's questions became fewer and further between, until the Highlander felt her head roll gently onto his chest.

Picking her up tenderly, Duncan carried her to her room, removed her coat and shoes and tucked the coverlet over her shoulders. Brushing the hair back from her forehead, he bent to place a silent kiss on her slumbering brow.

"Sleep well my sweet girl." He whispered, but he didn't leave the room. Instead he sat quietly on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep. The child had truly forged a place in his heart and he didn't want to let an instant go by without notice.

Later when he found his way to his own bed, Duncan's thoughts moved from Seonaid to the woman he hoped would want to make their family complete. He thought about what he would say to Amanda, and decided that before he mentioned the child … he needed to settle the issue of his love for her first. 

Reaching for the nightstand, he retrieved the ring he'd tried to give Amanda before she left so abruptly. He held it up to the moonlight and watched it sparkle. "I know you love me. I don't doubt it for an instant, and if I have to prove it to you … prove it I will." 

He put the ring away and lay back on his pillow with his arms crossed behind his head. "We'll have a wonderful life Amanda … a wonderful life, all three of us … and I won't take no for an answer."

He fell asleep thinking about what kind of house might make Amanda and Seonaid happy. It would have to be cheery and secure, and it would have to be close enough to the best art school in France so his daughter would have all she needed to reach her dream. He wanted someplace that was new to all of them … a fresh start.  



	43. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 4...

**Thank you for your patience the past 6 weeks. I've been working out of town and was unable to keep up with the story at the same time. For those of you who have been wondering why FanFiction.net kept saying there were 43 chapters posted, but were unable to see this one I'm afraid we're all the victim of a glitch they've had since chapter 8. It counts one more chapter than I've actually posted. I've written them several times, but I suppose they have bigger technical issues to work with to provide this wonderful place for us. I appreciate you all continuing to read, and thank you for the reviews and emails. They've been very encouraging.**

**CHAPTER 43**

It had been six days and Amanda hadn't answered her phone or replied to his messages, and the windows to her flat remained dark. Finally unable to stay away any longer, Duncan left Seonaid at a 3-hour art workshop sponsored by one of the galleries and took a brisk walk to the flat.

He didn't need to break in. Amanda had given him a key years ago, however he'd hesitated to use it for fear of pushing her away. But either she was dodging him, or she was out of town, or something was wrong and he had to find out which.

The flat was illuminated only by the dull light of an early February afternoon. Duncan quietly opened the door and was met with the familiar fragrance of her cologne. "Amanda?" he called out softly as he closed the door behind him and flipped on a light. There was no answer and he could not feel her presence.

The kitchen was devoid of any sign she had been here recently, and her bed was made. Duncan saw the flashing light on her machine and resisted the urge to check the messages. They were probably all from him anyway. Turning away, he opened her closet door and saw 2 large suitcases on the floor. "Well wherever you are, you packed light." He muttered as he shut the closet door and turned to her desk. There on a tablet was a scribbled note. "119 at 7:30"

"Could be an address, or a flight number." He thought to himself as he looked through the rest of the papers on the desk and checked the drawers, not finding anything of consequence.

Booting up her computer, Duncan could resist the blinking light no longer. Besides the countless calls he made asking her to call him, there was one message from a telemarketer and then a second from another voice he recognized.

"Hey Amanda, it's Ellen. You never did tell me what flight you were coming in on. It's Wednesday and I thought you said you were flying in on Thursday. Give me a buzz"

After that message, there was a recorded hang up and one more of his own messages from the night before, and the tape ended.

"So you are going to see Ellen today?" Duncan flexed his fingers triumphantly, logged into the airline database to begin a search, but found nothing. He double checked the flight numbers and couldn't find 119 anywhere for that day. Knowing from the long line of messages that stretched out for the better part of a week, he thought she must have taken a side trip out of town before going to see Ellen. Pulling the chair closer to the desk, Duncan began searching airline records until he located flight 119 for Dublin almost a week prior. "Now that's odd." He squinted as he looked at the screen. Her name did not appear on the passenger list, nor did any of the aliases he'd helped her create ID for.

"Looks like I'll have to dig deeper." Duncan entered each alias into the database one by one and searched flight records for the past 2 weeks. He was becoming frustrated when finally there was a match. "Amanda Benoit Paris to Sidney?" Duncan couldn't understand why she would go to Sidney on Friday when she was expected in Ireland the next Thursday. It made no sense. Remembering Amanda's luggage in the closet, it made even less sense. "What is going on?" He whispered to no one in particular, determined to get to the bottom of it.

Duncan pulled out his cell phone and scanned through his directory, shutting down Amanda's computer as he waited for Ellen to pick up the phone.

"Hello." a woman's voice answered, but it had a distinct English accent, not the light Irish charm of his friend.

"I'm sorry I must have the wrong number." Duncan started to hang up but the voice on the other end stopped him. "Were you looking for Ellen Hanley?"

"Yes, that's right."

"She isn't in."

"Do you know when she will be back? It's important." Duncan was growing impatient.

"I'm sorry I don't believe I caught your name." The voice challenged.

"It's Duncan, Duncan MacLeod. I'm trying to reach Ellen and another friend of ours who was supposed to be visiting." 

"And they didn't tell you their plans?" 

"I thought Amanda was coming to visit." Duncan hoped the woman would give him more details.

"I am afraid I can't help you." Avery Lind did indeed intend to tell him more, but she wanted to stretch it out as long as she could.

"Please. I need to get in touch with them. Couldn't you at least take my name and number and let Ellen know I need to speak to her?" Duncan's voice sounded very convincing with a touch of desperation, seeded in the week of frustration he'd spent trying to contact Amanda.

"I don't know sir. This is a new position and I don't want to lose it." 

"I can guarantee you that will not happen. In fact I'm sure Ellen would be disappointed if you didn't help me. Please." 

Duncan waited while the woman remained silent for a few seconds. "Ms. Hanley took a flight out tonight to meet a friend in Sidney. I believe she said her name was Amanda, and that they were taking a long holiday."

"Did she leave a number where they will be staying?" Duncan asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, she didn't. She hired me to keep an eye on the place and paid me in advance for six months. She said she wasn't sure when she would return, but that she would be in touch."

Duncan cursed under his breath. "And that is all you know?" 

"I'm afraid that is all I can tell you sir, but when she does call I will be happy to give her your name and number. Unfortunately I don't know when that might be."

Duncan gave her his number and then asked something Avery hadn't expected. "You've been very helpful Ma'am. Could I have your name in case I need to contact you again?"

"It's Linda, Linda Fitzgerald." Avery replied after a second's hesitation. She'd been working on alternate identities and had that one in mind.

"Thank you Linda. You've been a big help." Duncan replied before closing the connection. He sat staring at the blank computer screen for several moments trying to make sense of this, but could not. Looking at his watch he saw it was time to pick up Seonaid. He glanced at the photo on the desk of he and Amanda. It was one he hadn't seen before and must have been taken during their time at Adam's before she left. Unable to stop himself, Duncan put the small framed photo in his coat pocket, took one more look around the room and then turned off the lights and locked the door.

Avery looked over her shoulder at the sound of a car pulling in the drive. "That was close." She commented as she prepared to greet Ellen at the door and put the next part of her plan into motion. She'd hoped no one would find the headless body before she could make sure her teacher would never know what she'd done, and every time they picked up a newspaper she breathed a sigh of relief that her secret was still safely undiscovered in a field a few miles away. Thankfully tonight Ellen had been out when her friend called to ask about Amanda. Avery had to smile to herself at the flawless way she'd taken care of Duncan MacLeod and his questions. It paid to be attentive to details, and she hadn't left anything to chance. 

She'd already taken the precaution of booking Ellen on a flight that very night and paid an eager-to-see-the-world co-ed to take her seat and her identity to Sidney where she would continue her travels under her own name. Now she only had to make sure that Ellen didn't interfere with her plans to get even with Adam Pierson. Avery at first believed she would have to kill her teacher, and for once suffered a twinge of conscience. She didn't see herself as a total ingrate and tried to consider other options since she had no real quarrel with Ellen and in fact liked her. It had taken creativity and the last of her cash to work out the details, but in the end she'd come up with an option she could live with in more ways than one.

"Your friend Amanda just called." Avery said to Ellen as she walked in the door.

"I was beginning to think she'd changed her mind. Did she say when she would be arriving." Ellen's eyes were bright and her cheeks a deep pink from the cold.

"She landed a half hour ago." Avery continued to spin her story. "She said she was going to rent a car so you wouldn't need to pick her up, but then there was a problem with her credit card being declined and there not being a bus until morning "

Ellen laughed as she put her coat back on before she could completely take it off. "I guess I'm off to pick her up then." 

"She said she'd be at the coffee shop near the baggage terminal. Do you know where that is?" Avery's trip to the airport the week before gave her the information she needed to make the story convincing.

"I know just where it is. Want to come along?" Ellen asked.

"Actually I was going to curl up with a book. Besides, it will give the two of you a chance to catch up before you have a third wheel around. Are you sure she'll be ok with me being here?" Avery sounded concerned and uncertain.

"She'll be fine." Ellen assured her. "We may catch some dinner on the way back, so don't be alarmed by a very strong presence if you fall asleep before we return."

Avery nodded as Ellen said goodbye and went outside to the car. She knew that if Ellen ever figured out she was behind the events that had been set in motion, it would be the last time her teacher looked fondly upon her again. "Well that can't be helped." She murmured to herself as she made one last phone call. "At least she won't lose her head."

Ellen had only driven a few miles from the house when a car came up quickly behind her on the quiet road and rammed her bumper hard, sending the car into the ditch. The immortal was dazed slightly, but relieved she didn't feel the presence of another. "What the hell " she groaned as she reached under the seat for her sword to defend herself against whatever might be out to harm her, but she wasn't quick enough. One man pulled open the door next to her while another jerked open the passenger door and clamped down on her hand hard. "Don't give us any trouble and we won't have to hurt you lass."

"Just take my purse or whatever it is you want and leave me alone." Ellen struggled against him as he pulled her from the car.

"I'm afraid it's you we'd be wantin'." He gritted as he called for the other man to hurry up. The next thing Ellen knew, a needle was being thrust into her arm and try as she might, she could not fight off the effects of the drug that sent her into dark oblivion. She was thankfully unaware of her body being sealed away in an air-tight container and stowed in the old root cellar of her own farm. As she paid the men for their discretion and their services using some of the cash she'd stolen from Ellen's box, Avery Lind thought she was being quite generous with the woman who had taken her in. She knew without oxygen Ellen would not awaken, so she would not know what had happened or be aware of the passing of time until she was released. Avery didn't know when that would be, if ever. The next day she would have an iron door installed to which she would have the only key. There would be little chance anyone would find Ellen when she'd gone.  



	44. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 4...

**Chapter 44**  
  
"Was that Duncan?" Beth ran her hand along Adam's shoulders as she passed the sofa on the way to the kitchen. It was then she noticed he was staring at the phone in his hand, his mind obviously a thousand miles away, hardly seeming to hear. 

"Adam? Is something wrong?" It was late and they were alone downstairs, which meant Duncan was calling in the wee hours of the morning from Paris. "Are they all right? Did something happen to Seonaid?"

Adam shook his head and blinked his eyes shut for a few seconds when he realized she was talking to him. "No, Seonaid is fine and having a grand time in Paris." He assured her, but his eyes were clouded and his brow furrowed with concern. Beth could tell something was bothering him.

"Adam, what is it?"

"It's probably nothing." He tried to hide his concern. "Duncan wasn't able to catch up with Amanda. It seems she's gone to Australia on some whim and Ellen has gone with her."

"Duncan must be beside himself. He was so excited about catching up to her and letting her know what was in his heart." Beth walked around the edge of the sofa to sit beside him. "Is he going after her?"

"I don't think so." Adam shook his head as he slid his arm over her shoulders and leaned his head against the top of hers. "All he knows is they went to Sidney. He doesn't have the name of their hotel or any idea where they might have gone from there. If he didn't have the child with him, maybe he would go who knows but he won't take Seonaid halfway around the world on what might be a wild goose chase."

For a few moments neither spoke as they sat looking into the low flame dancing over the log in the fireplace. "Adam, there's more you haven't told me isn't there?" Beth asked quietly, turning her eyes up to meet his.

"Oh I don't know." He let out a long breath, leaned back against the cushions and stretched as he tried to explain what he couldn't quite put together in his mind. "Something MacLeod said didn't seem right. Amanda booked a flight a week ago to see Ellen, but she didn't go. And then MacLeod hears a message on her machine from Ellen that makes it sound like she was expecting Amanda to fly there yesterday, but instead they both book flights for Sidney and even though it's a tiringly long flight, they didn't travel together."

Beth scrunched her brow in confusion. "So Amanda was supposed to go to Ireland, but instead they both flew to Sidney? It's a little strange, but you know how impulsive Amanda is."

"Yes, but she didn't take her luggage with her." Adam moved to kneel beside the fireplace, poking the log with the iron bar and sending sparks flying skyward up the chimney.

Beth still didn't get it.

"I've never known Amanda to pack lightly. Ellen's housekeeper made it sound like she planned to be gone for an extended period of time, and yet Amanda takes the same journey and leaves both her large suitcases behind." He tried to explain.

"You know how Amanda loves to shop. Maybe she decided she didn't want to carry a lot with her." Beth slipped behind him, laying her hands on his shoulders and rubbing the tension she could feel in them.

"You're probably right." He relaxed into her touch, not wanting to cause her to worry, but inside Adam knew his instincts didn't alert him like this without reason. Something was off, but he didn't have anything more than a few odd happenings to go on, not the least of which was the fact Ellen's call to Amanda came after she had already left for Sidney days before. Of course Amanda could have called Ellen after that from Australia but even as impulsive as she was, it didn't make sense. "I told MacLeod I'd do some checking to see if I could help locate them."

Keeping the rest of his concerns to himself, Adam closed the glass over the front of the fireplace and wrapped his arm around Beth's waist as they walked down the hallway to their room. Hearing the frustration and desperation in MacLeod's voice affected his mood and it brought out a protective instinct Beth could feel as he held her tightly in his arms and stroked her hair and back. In the dim starlight that shone through the window, she could see Adam's eyes studying her face almost memorizing it. She knew he was thinking about the time Duncan and Amanda were spending apart when it was evident to anyone who saw them they belonged together. Knowing it wouldn't help Adam to see she could sense his frame of mind when he was trying so hard for her sake to hide it, Beth prayed a silent prayer that Amanda was all right as she slid her palm across his cheek tenderly.

Unable to resist her touch, Adam rolled her beneath him, losing himself in her kisses and the soft sigh's of surrender. Their time together was precious and the sense of foreboding he'd had earlier about Amanda only served to heighten his awareness of what he held in his grasp. Tomorrow he would do all he could to help MacLeod, but tonight he would hold nothing back as he made love to the woman who meant more than life to him. Her body brought peace to Adam's mind, and as their breathing slowed, it was Beth who lay awake with his head cradled against her chest wondering what might lie ahead for them and for their friends.

The sun was just starting to peak over the water and Duncan hadn't closed his eyes all night. Right after he called Methos, he'd tried to get some sleep, but all he could think of was Amanda. "I'm probably worrying over nothing." He thought to himself as he started the pot of coffee he knew he would need to greet Seonaid and keep her from sensing his problems. "Amanda's probably having the time of her life with a tavern full of mates buying her drinks, each hoping in vain she'd look at them twice."

Even as he said the words, he didn't believe them. Something was wrong and he knew it. Until a few months ago if he ever needed to find Amanda, all he'd have to do was give Joe a call. The Watcher network had come in handy on more than one occasion, but those days had died with Joe. Methos still had one or two connections into their computer records, but there had been a change and even he had trouble getting any current information. 

The weeks ahead would bring him no relief. Neither he nor Methos would be able to pick up the women's trail, and further calls to Ellen's house in Ireland would be met by an answering machine. At the end of his patience, Duncan left Seonaid in the care of one of her teachers for a few days while he traveled to Ellen's farm estate for some answers. Expecting to meet Linda Fitzgerald, the woman he'd spoken with on the phone, he instead found an older man living in the small house behind the stables. The man had been hired by Ms. Fitzgerald when she was unable to keep her obligation to the landowner due to a family emergency.

"And you've not heard a word from Ellen Hanley herself?" 

The man shook his head. "Ms. Fitzgerald paid a year in advance and if I need anything I am to contact the manager at the bank who handles the affairs of the property while the owner is away. That's all I know."

Duncan asked if he could look around and the old man didn't seem to care. He had trash to burn and after taking MacLeod's card and promising he would contact him when he heard from Ms. Hanley, the man trudged to the brick pit to toss in the last of the old newspapers before lighting the pile.

Had Duncan found reason to follow him further, he might have noticed the article on the front page of the last paper thrown into the pile. It was a story about the badly decomposed body of a woman found two weeks earlier in a field outside the village. He might have noticed the way she had been killed and that the authorities had no leads, and there had been no identification found at the scene.

Instead, all he noticed were the two horses in need of exercise. "Why would Ellen go away for so long after just buying you big fella?" he mused as he stroked the strong animal's nose. He knew from his conversations with Ellen just after Christmas that she was looking forward to riding again and had purchased two horses. It was then he remembered something Ellen had said that had been bothering Methos all this time. Ellen had mentioned taking on a student, but he hadn't been able to come up with a name or a way to link anyone on the flight with Ellen. The day she'd told Methos about her student, there had been so much excitement around her call and the phone passed through so many hands, they hadn't gotten that detail. It hadn't seemed particularly important then ... but now 

Duncan strode across the lawn to the half-burnt pile and the man prodding it with a long pole. "Ms. Fitzgerald didn't happen to mention a travelling companion Ellen Hanley may have had, or who might have been living here when she left?"

The man thought a minute. "Not that I recall, but then again she didn't say much at all except to give me instructions on taking care of the place. But you might want to check the pub in the village. Maybe someone there can help you more."

Duncan thanked the man and drove into the village to see what he could learn from the banker and anyone else who might have been in contact with Ellen and the student she'd taken on. All he knew was the student was a woman and Ellen had stumbled onto her first death nothing more.  



	45. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 4...

**Chapter 45 **

  
Duncan shook the water from his coat as he entered the tavern. He'd almost forgotten how quickly the weather could change.

Nodding toward the barkeep, he ordered an ale and let his eyes scan the room. It was still a little early in the day for many of the regulars to be off work and gathering. That didn't deter him however because what he needed to know, he could find out from the man who served him his drink.

After a few minutes he struck up a conversation with the man. "I came into town looking for a friend of mine, Ellen Hanley. Do you happen to know her?"

The barkeep looked him up and down briefly before answering. "You say you are a friend of hers?"

"We go way back. She called and told me right after Christmas she'd moved back here and here I come to visit, and wouldn't you know? She's away." Duncan laughed casually.

The barkeep refilled his mug before answering. "Aye, I know Ellen. She comes in here from time to time. For a wee lass she knows how to hold her ale."

"That would be Ellen." Duncan chuckled. "She didn't happen to mention when she might be back did she?"

The barkeep shook his head. "To tell ya the truth, I didn't know she was takin' a trip until that friend of hers stopped in."

"Her friend?" Duncan asked and then answered himself. "Oh that's right Ellen said she had a friend staying with her."

"Did she now?" 

"Yeah but I can't recall her name. So this friend told you they were leaving town?" Duncan prodded the barkeep for more information.

"No, she said Ellen had left town. She stayed around for a few days and then told me she'd be leaving as well."

Duncan pounded his fist on the edge of the bar lightly in frustration. "I really need to find Ellen. Did this other woman tell you anything that could help me or do you know where I can find her?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help ya. Didn't you try at Ellen's? They hired a man to watch the place."

Duncan nodded. "He told me I should check here."

"Then I'm afraid you're outta luck."

Letting out a long breath, Duncan felt like he'd hit a rock wall. "Ellen's friend she didn't happen to say where she was going or leave her name?"

"Linda didn't say where she was going, just that she'd outworn her welcome and thought she would be moving on."

"Did you say Linda? I'm sorry, I don't mean the housekeeper I meant the woman living with Ellen since she moved here." Duncan corrected.

"Aye and that would be Linda Fitzgerald, but she's no housekeeper." he laughed at the idea. "Not a looker like that. Linda moved into the house with Ellen when she came here just before Christmas. Don't know where she went. Didn't ask." 

Duncan realized at that moment he'd been had. He'd been speaking with the new immortal when he called for Ellen and she'd lied to him, making him believe she was hired help but why? What was she hiding?

The barkeep began clearing empty glasses from down the bar, looking over his shoulder and chuckling to himself when he glanced at Duncan.

Having learned all he knew he would, Duncan downed the last of his ale, wiped his mouth on his sleeve and walked back out into the rain.

No sooner had he left the tavern than a man who had been listening from the other end of the bar approached the barkeep. "Hey Sean, why'd you lie to that guy? He seemed nice enough."

The barkeep shrugged. "Trying to help out a woman. Avery told me she thought someone would come asking for her said he was an old boyfriend who didn't know how to take no for an answer. I told her if he came around I'd cover her tracks for her."

The other man snickered and lifted his glass to toast the barkeep. "You're a good man Sean Hannigan. A good man indeed."  
  
Duncan called Adam from the airport. There wasn't anything else he could learn here. The bankers refused to give any information and now after what he learned or didn't learn at the pub he couldn't hide his discouragement.

"I'll see what I can find out about this Linda Fitzgerald." Adam promised. "Ellen either ran into her in Boston before she left the states or when she arrived in Ireland there's got to be a trail somewhere."

"I'm going back to Paris. Let me know what you come up with."

"We'll find her MacLeod. We'll find Amanda. Go be with your daughter and leave this to me."

Duncan knew what he was saying and he appreciated it. "I don't doubt you will. I guess that's why I keep you around."

"I'll try to remember that." Adam replied with a note of sarcasm before the conversation ended.

Eight hours later Adam was still at his computer, rubbing his eyes and searching through page after page of online newspaper text, searching for any trace of this Linda Fitzgerald.

"Find anything?" Beth asked as she brought him a fresh cup of coffee.

"Nothing. There's nothing in New England or in Ireland where anyone by that name seems to have been deceased or missing around the time Ellen left the states, and the few I have run across appear to be alive and well. I've almost exhausted every resource. Damn the Watchers for turning over their databases. It's a whole new system and I haven't found a way in yet."

"Do you think that's really her name?" Beth asked the same question Adam had been wondering all along.

"I thought of that. If I can't get a line on her this way I thought I'd take a stab at similar names. I know the answer is in here somewhere I can feel it." He gritted his teeth as he nodded toward the screen.

Beth could see the strain on his face was more than the result of the long hours he'd spent searching. "You're really worried aren't you?"

Adam rubbed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. There was no use hiding it from her. "My instincts tell me there's something very wrong with this whole picture. Duncan knows it to. We don't have anything concrete to go on, but this elusive immortal lied to him and I want to know why. Amanda and Ellen have both disappeared, and I don't buy this last minute trip to Australia garbage anymore than Duncan does. Something isn't right."

Beth pulled a chair up beside him and began to rub his neck as she looked over his shoulder and scanned the text on the screen. "Could Ellen have been wrong when she told you this was a new immortal she'd taken in?"

Adam shook his head. "No Ellen would know the difference, but that doesn't mean whoever she took in was all they seemed to be either. What they might lack in skill, they might make up in cunning and intelligence or just dumb luck. She knew enough to lie to MacLeod which makes no sense unless she had something to hide."

Beth shivered at the thought. "Do you think this new immortal could have gotten the best of Ellen or Amanda?"

"Anything is possible even if it seems unlikely. Duncan told me tonight he had a bad feeling in his gut about Amanda, and when he was at Ellen's he felt the same thing."

Beth leaned her head against his shoulder as they continued to read screen after screen. "I hope it's just him feeling heartsick that they are apart, and not "

Adam placed a light kiss on her brow. He knew what she couldn't bring herself to say, and he couldn't shake the feeling himself. In his 5,000 years of living he'd seen evidence of souls that were connected, sensing the distress or the loss of another. He'd seen mothers who sensed their child was in danger and lovers who knew the instant the other ceased to be. It couldn't be explained and yet it couldn't be denied either. If MacLeod was truly sensing something he hoped it was Amanda's cry for help.

"It's late. One of us should probably get some sleep." Adam patted her knee, knowing in a few hours the children would need breakfast and help getting off to school.

"I couldn't sleep now if I tried. At least if I'm here with you I feel like I'm helping. When I needed help, I'm sure neither Duncan nor Amanda let precious time slip away while they slept."

"An extra pair of eyes wouldn't hurt I suppose." Adam understood her need to help. More than an hour later, both of them were past the point of focusing as screen after screen scrolled on. It was almost 5am when Beth reached for Adam's mouse-hand. "Wait! Go back!"

Adam didn't know what she thought she'd seen, but complied.

They were scanning pages from the Irish Independent's online archives and something Adam had scrolled past jolted Beth completely awake, her eyes moving closer to the screen.

"There. Oh God Adam you don't think "

Adam hit the print button and pulled the page away almost before the printer could spit it out. 

He quickly found the location mentioned in the article on a map and his shoulders fell. "That is within a few miles of Ellen's country home."

Beth covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. 

Not letting himself be affected by emotion, Adam started to call MacLeod, but his fingers stopped in mid-sequence at the same time Beth put her hand on his back to stop him. They both knew this was news that shouldn't be delivered by phone.

As much as Beth didn't want Adam to leave. She knew he had to.

"I wish I could go with you. If it's her or if it's Ellen he shouldn't hear this over the phone." Beth tried not to jump to the most daunting conclusion, but after reading the account of the unsolved murder of a woman found with her head severed, she couldn't help it. 

She waited with her arms draped around her husband's waist, leaning against his back as he called the airline. Adam was fortunate enough to find a flight leaving Nashville in 4 hours that would connect to Dublin. 

"I'll go there first and see for myself. Whether it is or not, I will most likely stay with MacLeod for awhile. We need to get to the bottom of this one way or another and I can't do that from here." Adam pulled her into his arms as he told her his plans, leaning his cheek against her hair as they held one another. "We'll find out what has happened to them. If we're lucky enough and that body is just a coincidence I still want to know what has happened to Amanda and Ellen. Even if I have to go to Sydney and intrude on their holiday, we have to know one way or another what is going on."

Beth shook her head. "You don't have to explain. Just go do what you have to do and then come home to me. Promise me that you'll be back. Reading about that woman God Adam I'm so scared. I'm scared that is one of our friends they found in that field, and I'm scared that when you find out you're going to go after who is responsible and "

"And you know I'll do whatever it takes to come back to you." Holding her face between his hands, Adam made that promise. "I will be back. We both know I have to go, and if the worst is true you know I won't leave MacLeod to handle it alone, but I will come back when it is done."

Beth did know, and yet inside she couldn't help but feel like a piece of her was being torn away as she watched him pack and then share breakfast with the children, who would need to leave for school soon.

They'd make some excuse about him needing to go do research for the course he'd be teaching in the fall, and she'd hold things together while he was gone. 

"You decided in the middle of the night that you had to leave today?" Cassie could see the worry her Mother tried to hide as she made more trips into the kitchen than necessary during the meal.

"I stumbled on a seminar beginning later this week that would be valuable to me. I couldn't pass it up." Adam thought quickly, but Cassie wasn't buying. He could see her eyes asking him questions that he would not answer. There were things he would protect his children from and until they knew for sure what was going on, there wasn't any need to confirm her suspicion.

He gave Ryan and Joey a big hug before they raced down the driveway to catch the bus, neither was particularly happy their father was going away, but neither thought it was more than a research trip either. When Cassie lagged behind, he shook his head and cupped her chin in his hand. "I'll be home as soon as I can Princess, and I'm counting on you to be a help for your Mother. You know how she misses me when I'm gone."

"I love you Daddy." Cassie declared as she hugged him tight. "Please come back as soon as you can."

"I'll do that Princess. I promise I'll be on the first plane home as soon as my business is over." He stroked the soft, auburn curls on the back of her head as he assured her "Now you've got to hurry. I hear the bus."

Beth could see how hard it was for Adam to let Cassie out of his grasp, but the instant the girl pulled back far enough to see his face, all that showed was his usual smile even in his eyes. It was just another way he knew how to protect them.

The ride to the airport was silent, as was the time they spent sitting in the terminal waiting for his flight to be called. Beth refused to simply drive away from the curb, and to be honest Adam was glad to have a little more time alone with her before he had to leave.

"Is it all right if I tell my Father what is going on?" Beth asked.

"I called him while you were in the shower. I knew it would be easier for you if you had someone you could lean on while I'm gone." Adam let out a breath of amusement when he remembered Peter Harris's reaction. "Your father was so fond of them both, but in particular Amanda He told me if he was 20 years younger I wouldn't be leaving without him, and I think he was serious."

"Of course he was serious." Beth readjusted her head against his shoulder so she could see his face. "Amanda's family and we take care of our own, or hadn't you noticed?"

Adam smiled. Of course he'd noticed. Beth's brothers and her father were more than protective of friends and family alike. "Maybe I should have taken him up on the offer and brought both your brothers along for good measure. Do you think they allow shot guns on this plane? Of course they'd have to wear their shoes shoes are mandatory I believe."

"Oh you!" Beth laughed and punched him lightly. Adam grinned at his ability to make her smile and forget for a moment what lies ahead. 

"Seriously, as much as I know your brothers would be up for a fight, it makes me feel better knowing they are here with you and the children. Peter said they'd keep a close eye on all of you while I'm away and knowing that I can focus on what I might find."

The last call for boarding his flight came over the loudspeaker.

"That's my cue." he stood and threw his duffle over one shoulder as he turned toward her. "I'll call you as soon as I know anything."

"I'll sleep with my cell on your pillow. If it's late don't worry you'll wake the children. Call me anyway."

He nodded his promise and held her with his free arm one more time before giving her a soft kiss and promising he'd be careful.

"Give Duncan and Seonaid my love." she called out as he disappeared through the gate.

Beth stood at the window of the terminal and watched the plane taxi away. Across the way Adam sat watching the way her hand lay against the glass as she reached out to him one more time. Neither could see the other, but they could sense their presence.

When the plane took off, Adam leaned back into the seat and tried to get some sleep, but it was a while before he could relax. His mind and his heart were still in the terminal.  



	46. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 4...

**CHAPTER 46 **

Methos had seen death first hand more times than could possibly be counted in his lifetimes, but that didn't make it any easier as he waited for the coroner to open the vault containing the dead woman's body.

Using the impressive credentials of Dr. Benjamin Adams, Methos was able to convince the authorities that he was looking for his friends. When he produced a snapshot of both Amanda and Ellen, the inspector excused himself for a moment and returned with a drawing. 

"The body and head were badly decomposed doctor. We believe she'd been there for several weeks." He handed Methos a drawing. "But this is what our forensics artist was able to come up with. It's a rendering of what he believes the deceased would have looked like using the skull and what was left " He didn't finish his sentence.

As soon as Methos saw the drawing he knew part of his search was over. The cheekbones mouth 

"You can see this woman looks quite similar to your friend." The inspector remained silent as long as he could while he watched the man's reaction to the drawing. "All the identification had been removed, as well as her jewelry except for something the killer must have missed."

Methos had a hunch he knew what the inspector was referring to. "She wore a crystal around her neck. It meant a great deal to her and she was never without it." 

The inspector knew realized he was more than a casual friend by that observation. "Yes Dr. Adams. It was under her sweater. The coroner found it when he did the autopsy."

There was now no doubt. At least whoever did this to her hadn't stolen the one thing Amanda had held onto for the more than 2,000 years she'd walked the earth the crystal Rebecca had given her. He tried not to think about how Amanda had offered it to him even after they'd lost the Methuselah's stone, or the words she'd said before he pulled away in his car to spend his final days with Alexa. They were words he hoped he could give to MacLeod. "Courage" she'd whispered when she'd embraced him. The vivid memory shook him.

"May I see the body?" Methos asked without further comment as he handed the drawing back to the inspector and forced himself to take care of the task at hand.

He tried not to think about how devastated MacLeod would be when he found out Amanda was gone. Instead he focused on learning every possible detail that might help them discover who might be behind this. The only other immortals he knew of in the vicinity were Ellen and this new immortal, Linda Fitzgerald. Knowing there was no way Ellen was responsible her student was in his eyes the prime suspect. 

The coroner unzipped the large black bag and offered Methos a cloth to cover his nose. Methos declined the offer. The site of Amanda's decapitated and badly decomposed head was gruesome, but confirmed for him that the drawing did not lie. "Her name is Amanda Darieux and when you have finished all you need to do with the body for evidence, I'd like you to release her to me. She has no family, and I want to be sure she is cared for with respect. She was a fine woman and a good friend."

"We'll need more information from you. Do you have an address for her?"

Methos had several addresses, but chose to give them the one in New York near Duncan's gallery. He didn't want the authorities snooping around her place in Paris. That would be for him to do, along with MacLeod.

"I'll need to check this out." The inspector replied before leaving Methos alone with the body. "You can wait for me in my office if you like. I'll have some more questions when I'm done."

Methos agreed, looking one more time at the ghastly remains that had once been so alive and vibrant. He slowly pulled the cover back in place and zipped up the bag before rolling the stretcher into the vault and closing the door.

He stayed to answer the man's questions and then asked if he could have a copy of any public records regarding the murder. "She was a good friend and I'd like to have my own investigator see what he can find out."

"You can have a copy of the entire folder. We don't have any leads. It looks like the work of some crazed serial killer, but we can't be sure. You will let us know if you learn anything?" It was obvious that Dr. Adam's credentials and his story had passed muster and the inspector believed him to be authentic.

Methos nodded and gave him his card. "You can reach me at this number."

"When would you like the body?" The inspector asked as Methos stood to go. "We've run every test and have taken all the samples we could possibly need. As far as this office is concerned, her case will remain open, but her body can be released. We were going to bury her in a Potter's Field next week if no one claimed the body."

"I'll contact the mortuary and arrange for the body to be transferred. Thank you for your help." Methos shook the man's hand, turned and walked out of the police station.

Once outside, he walked across the street to the small park and stood looking at the frozen pond. It would be easy to second guess and wonder "what if", and for a few minutes he did chastise himself for not pulling MacLeod and Amanda into the same room while they were still under his roof and forcing them both to listen while he told them what the other thought and felt. If he'd interfered Amanda would still be alive. It was as simple as that, and yet it wasn't that simple. His relationship with both of them stood through the hard times because of the trust they had forged together. They had boundaries they did not cross. "I tried to convince her to stay." he reminded himself, but the words sounded hollow in his ears.

Still standing in the cold, Methos reached for his phone and dialed.

Beth's voice on the other end made him feel better and worse all at the same time. He didn't want to get into a long conversation right now. There was so much to do before he could go to MacLeod and tell him, but he had promised to tell her when he had any news. His words were simple and direct. "Amanda's gone." 

Beth sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and began to weep. "God Adam I'm so sorry so sorry."

"They are going to release her body to me as soon as I can make arrangements, but there's not much a mortician could do "

Beth understood. The article said the body was badly decomposed. "Adam you can't let Duncan see her like this. You've got to make sure for her that he remembers her as she was."

He had already thought of that, but hearing this as a first instinct from his wife confirmed what he knew he had to do. "I'll take care of it."

His voice was steeled and devoid of emotion and Beth knew he was trying to distance himself from feeling anything so he could get through this and help Duncan.

"I should be there with you." She lamented.

"No you are where you need to be. I know how much you want to be here for MacLeod, but I need to know you are safe with the children. We don't know what this is about yet and I can do what I have to do because I know you are safe."

"I'm so glad he has Seonaid. She'll help him get through this."

Methos wasn't completely sure but wasn't going to mention it to Beth. The child would complicate things. MacLeod wouldn't be as free to travel and look for whoever has done this to Amanda, or to find Ellen.

As if she was reading his mind, Beth asked. "What about Ellen?"

"I haven't had a chance to check. I didn't mention her to the inspector because they would only get in the way. This doesn't concern them. After I take care of Amanda's body, I'm going to check the country house. Maybe find something before I go tell MacLeod."

"Please let him know I'm thinking of him and praying for him, and how sorry I am. I can't believe this is happening." 

Methos could see that Beth's efforts to hold herself together for his sake were beginning to unravel. "I'll tell him. I need to go now, but I'll call you later."

"Adam I love you. Please be careful."

"I love you too."  



	47. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 4...

**CHAPTER 47 **

Methos sat in the car just a few blocks from MacLeod's barge and watched the lights go on and off in the portal window he knew would be Seonaid's room. He told himself he was waiting for the child to go to bed, but in reality he was collecting himself before walking in and destroying his friend's hopes and dreams with the news he carried.

When the light went off for the last time and he saw MacLeod's shadow cross into the main room of the barge, Methos knew he could put it off no longer. He picked up the wooden box from the back seat, pulled his coat tighter around himself and walked to the barge.

Inside Duncan could feel the strong presence. He turned from where he was putting away the dinner dishes and managed to reach inside the coat he'd left hanging near the doorway just as Methos came into the lighted stairway.

"Methos? What are you doing here?" A very surprised Duncan slipped the sword back into its hiding place, backing away so his friend could pass. "I didn't think when you said you would look into things it meant you would do it here."

"I didn't think I'd have to either." Methos admitted, setting the box on the table near the door. 

Duncan could see something was bothering the ancient immortal. Not only was his visit unexpected, he'd never known Methos to come through the door that his first breath wasn't to ask for a beer. "You've found something haven't you."

Methos shrugged out of his coat and laid it across the back of a chair, taking in the changes that had been made to the barge since his last visit. He could see that Duncan had made a few adjustments to accommodate Seonaid. There were framed sketches on the wall and one corner had been transformed into what appeared to be a work area for the child, complete with extra lighting for the drawing table and easel as well as a variety of paints, artist chalks and pencils. There were also board games stacked beneath the coffee table and a few magazines he recognized from his own daughters' collections.

"How is Seonaid adjusting?" He asked, ignoring Duncan's question for the moment as he looked toward the door leading down the hall.

"She is adjusting very well. Her eyes lit up the moment we stepped off the airplane and I don't think they've dimmed since. She loves the city and her new school. You wouldn't believe she was the same child." Duncan knew Methos was stalling. "She sleeps soundly. I don't think we'll be disturbed."

Methos nodded. "That's good to hear. Ryan will be pleased to know she is happy."

Duncan brought a couple of beers out of the refrigerator and handed one to Methos before slumping into the sofa across from the chest Methos had perched himself against. "Want to tell me what brought you halfway around the world without a phone call to let me know you were coming?"

"I found something and had to check on it myself before I involved you." Methos began.

"I gathered that much." He set his beer on the table and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees waiting.

Methos reached into his pocket and unfolded a copy of the newspaper article that had started all of this. Duncan scanned it quickly and looked back to him for an explanation. "You thought this might be connected?" He didn't even want to think how.

"I wasn't sure until I spoke to the inspector myself yesterday morning. It was only a bad feeling " He knew his next words were going to devastate his friend and wished he never had to say them. "God I wish I didn't have to tell you this." He paused as his eyes scanned the ceiling and he raked his fingers through his hair as if trying to find a way around it before looking back at Duncan. "Duncan I've seen the body myself. I had to be sure, and God I wish this wasn't true. I am so sorry. It's Amanda. She's the woman they found in the field."

Duncan stared at him for a long moment, the muscles in his jaw contracting and flexing as he tried to look for any sign that Methos hadn't said with such certainty what he knew he'd just heard. Pushing the table out of his way, Duncan stood and walked to the portal that looked out across the water. Blinking back the tears that welled from the depths of him, he shook his head. "No it cannot be her."

Methos didn't respond.

Turning, Duncan wouldn't let himself believe it. "No. You are wrong Methos. Amanda can't be dead. Don't you think I'd know?"

Methos couldn't watch the pain and denial he saw playing across MacLeod's face. Looking down at his shoes, he repeated his certainty. "I looked for anything that would tell me it wasn't her but even in the state the body was in, I knew it was her. There wasn't any doubt, and MacLeod " he paused and looked at him directly. "She was found wearing the crystal." He retrieved a small velvet bag from inside his shirt and held it out to the Highlander.

Duncan just stared at the bag, not moving and not wanting to see. The room was so quiet it was as if time stood still. Methos wondered how long he could continue to stand there, and was about to set the bag on the table between them when Duncan snapped.

"It's a lie." He paced the length of the room before turning to convince Methos he was wrong. "You know she can't be dead. We were supposed to be together. You know that. I was going to find her and tell her everything that is in my heart, and we were going to be together."

"I'm sorry." Methos voice replied quietly.

"I don't want you to be sorry Methos. I want you to tell me it's a mistake. I want you to tell me it was not her. I want you to tell me that I'm going to see Amanda again and that we're going to be together with Seonaid and be a family." Duncan's voice began to break and his jaw tightened as he looked to his friend for some hope some reprieve, but there was none. 

"You don't know how much I wish I could tell you that." Methos replied. "If I could change it I would, but there is no doubt."

Duncan didn't want to hear that. He refused to hear it. "No it's not true. I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes." He grabbed his coat to leave. "You stay here with Seonaid. Tell her I'll be back soon."

Methos knew if MacLeod was angry now, it was nothing compared to how he was going to feel.  
"There is nothing for you to see."

Duncan whirled around and looked at him. "What do you mean there is nothing for me to see?"

"The body was badly decomposed." Methos tried not to think about the gruesome pile of decaying flesh and bone that had once been Amanda. "I know you loved Amanda, but she was my friend too and she would never want you to see her like that. She would want you to remember her the way she was beautiful and alive. It was the least I could do for her and for you."

"What did you do?" Duncan grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall. "What did you do?" 

And then it hit him. The box Methos had so carefully placed on the table. His eyes followed Methos' quick glance before slamming him hard one more time against the wall in his frustration.

The two of them stared at one another for several seconds, Methos taking concentrated breaths to keep himself calm and Duncan fighting not to see that his friend was doing the best he could to help him. His face contorted as his eyes began to ask Methos silently for some hope, but all he saw was tortured understanding.

"You're sure?" Duncan whispered after a long, silent moment, shaking his head as his fingers loosened their grip.

"I'm sorry so very sorry " Methos replied, placing a brave hand on the Highlander's shoulder and squeezing, his eyes never losing contact.

Duncan let his head lean forward against Methos' shoulder for a few seconds as the emotions began to rise. This couldn't be happening. Not to his Amanda.

"I can't " Duncan pushed away and stumbled toward the stairs. "I need to get out of here. "

He didn't have to say anything else. Methos knew he needed to be alone, and as Duncan drug himself up the stairs he told him he would be there with Seonaid.

Once out on the deck of the barge, Duncan gasped, his lungs filling with cold, night air. He wiped his eyes and strode down the dock, his pace quickening until he was moving in a dead run. He ran until he found himself at the far end of the city where the river was quiet and dark. Collapsing against the old stone wall that bordered the river's edge, Duncan's shoulders heaved as he wept. Repeating her name over and over again, his mind replayed the first moment he ever set eyes on her and the last. She was beautiful and enchanting and he couldn't help but want to be close to her.

But it wasn't going to be as he planned. Once again love had taunted him teased him and left him to mourn it's passing.

Why did he lose every woman he loved? He knew with mortal women it was inevitable, but somehow when he thought about Amanda and the times they'd spent together over the past few hundred years and the time he thought they'd have together in the future he had convinced himself it could be different.

"I am cursed." He whispered to himself. "I AM CURSED!" He shouted into the darkness as he gripped the railing. A few dogs began barking, but Duncan didn't hear. "I loved you." He repeated to the face that filled his mind. "I loved you so much and I let you go." He slumped against the stone. "I let you go " His words gave way to greater emotion. By the time the sun began to show it's light in the sky, Duncan was at the point of exhaustion. His mouth was dry and his eyes red and swollen. 

It took everything within him to realize he would need to pull himself together before he went back to the barge. Seonaid would be up soon and as much as it killed him, he didn't want the child to see how much he was hurting. She'd been through enough, and if he could keep her from being touched by this he was determined to do so.

-----------------

_(One note: When I wrote the part of this chapter where Duncan has Methos up against the wall, I couldn't get out of my mind a similar scene in "Comes a Horseman" where the silent communication you could see in their eyes spoke volumes. I hope that idea came across in this chapter. These two have a connection that amazes me.)_  



	48. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 4...

**CHAPTER 48 **

Duncan wondered after he splashed his face with water from the river, why he didn't feel Methos' presence on the barge. A note on the table explained everything. Seonaid woke up early and he'd taken her for breakfast. His friend had bought him time to shower and prepare himself before he had to put on a brave face in front of her.

He didn't worry about how Methos might explain why he was there. He knew the ancient immortal would make his answers believable. Seonaid would probably be very excited to see him and pummel him with questions about Ryan and how everyone was back home. 

Walking past the box Methos left on the table, he purposely ignored it for now. He knew what was inside, but wasn't ready to deal with that just yet. He did however pick up the velvet bag and carried it with him to his room. When Methos and Seonaid returned, he had showered and was lying on his bed, holding the crystal into the light, rotating it between his fingers as he thought about the heart it had nestled so closely against for more than 2,000 years.

He managed to put it back in the bag and stow it inside his bureau before Seonaid burst into the room, greeting him with a hug and kiss. "Good morning Daddy. I missed you."

Duncan held her close, inhaling the fresh, scent of the crisp, outside air that still clung to her and thanking God that even if Amanda was gone he was not without love. "And I missed me bonnie lass. The mornin's not the same and the sun doesn't dare shine so brightly without ye." He hugged her even tighter as he let his thick Scottish accent color his words, trying not to give into the urge to crush her against him while he wept for Amanda. Seonaid loved it when he did that and had even begun trying to develop an accent of her own, which when combined with her undeniable southern drawl would usually have Duncan in stitches. It was their game.

If Seonaid noticed the mist in his eyes when he smiled at her, she didn't let on. "Isn't it wonderful Mr. Pierson could come and visit us Daddy? He brought you breakfast and a cappucino." Duncan let the girl lead him down the hallway to the main room. Even though she was only six months younger than Adam's twins, Seonaid seemed much younger. He supposed she missed out on her childhood and if truth be told, he was actually happy she felt comfortable enough with their new life together to be more of a little girl than budding pre-teen.

Methos regarded his friend behind his own cup of coffee. He could see the lines around his eyes and the sadness the Highlander was trying to hide between his sincere smile and animated chatter with his daughter. Seeing the two of them together let him know that even in this heartache, MacLeod would find his way through. Strange how life works. His friend thought he was rescuing the child and it might be she who rescues him. Methos couldn't help but think that Beth would insist it was the hand of God bringing them together just when they needed one another the most and who knows he wasn't going to argue the point with her, he'd learned better years ago.

With Seonaid in the picture, It might be difficult to do what they must to find whoever was behind Amanda's death and Ellen's disappearance, but she could be a blessing too. She would give Duncan more reason to keep his head literally by thinking things through and not acting on his emotions. The Highlander normally had good instincts, but after such a loss it would be easy for him to strike out and not consider his survival first.

"Thanks for taking care of her." Duncan slipped the lid off his cup.

"Actually it was Seonaid taking care of me. She knew the shops with all the best pastries. Seems I never went down the right streets when I was here before." 

Seonaid giggled at the compliment. "Mr. Pierson ate 3 pastries."

"Did he now?" Duncan let himself be drawn in.

"Growing boy." Methos patted his sweater clad middle, purposely puffing his belly out and making Seonaid shriek with laughter.

"I hate to break this up, but I think someone is going to be late for school if we don't hurry." Duncan nodded toward the clock.

Seonaid raced to get her coat and bookbag. "Will you be here when I get home Mr. Pierson?"

"You can count on it." he replied. 

"Actually I was hoping maybe Adam could take you to school. He has his car and I have some things I need to take care of." Duncan told her. "You don't mind do you? Seonaid knows the way."

"You'll be here when I get back?" Methos asked, wondering what Duncan had in mind.

Duncan nodded and then gave Seonaid a hug. "I'll see you this afternoon. We'll all go to that restaurant you like so much for dinner. Would you like that?"

"I'd love it Daddy." Seonaid led the way up the stairs.

Once alone, Duncan stood in front of the polished wooden box for a long while before finding the courage to open the lid. Inside he found a beautiful silver urn with tiny gems embedded in the design. It was very old, and he imagined Methos had to search to find something so perfect for this purpose. "Amanda would have liked this." he thought to himself as he carefully lifted it and walked to the sofa, setting it on the table in front of him. "It's a good thing she didn't see you first, or she might have tucked you away when no one was looking." He tried to find a reason to smile, but the pain wouldn't let him.

He sat staring at the urn, still finding it hard to believe something so vibrant and alive could be contained there. Unable to blink back the tears, Duncan ran his hand along the side of it as he spoke. "I'm so sorry my love. I should never have let you leave me like that. If I'd told you I know you would not have left."

"I'd give anything to hold you again. Anything. I should have kept you safe." Duncan broke down at the unfairness of it all. He wished his grief wasn't directed at a cold, vessel, and had to fight the urge to be angry with Methos for making this decision without him. Inside he knew his friend had done what Amanda would have wanted, but it was hard for him to trust the eyes and instincts of another like this even if it was Methos.

When Methos returned, Duncan was kneeling on the floor in front of the urn, his arms folded on the table and his head buried in their midst. He didn't look up right away even though he sensed his presence. 

"I let her down." He said finally, wiping his face and eyes with his hands while Methos discreetly moved to the kitchen to start a pot of black coffee, not wanting to intrude but to offer whatever support he could.. 

"If I'd been what she needed she would not be dead. I could have protected her if I hadn't let her go." Duncan continued.

"You can't know that, and Amanda would never let you fight her battles." Methos shook his head. "You don't know who it was or why they did this to her. For all we know whoever did this was targeting her specifically. They might have found her whether she was here or back in Seacouver with you. She is a part of the game just as we all are. Amanda had her own challenges to face, and that is just the way it is."

"You don't believe that any more than I do." Duncan challenged him. "I know you're trying to make me feel better about this, but don't I don't need that from you. What I need is help finding whoever did this."

"That is why I'm here." Methos replied.

"So where do we start?" Duncan asked, ignoring his need to grieve and forcing himself to focus on the revenge he needed more. "You were there. What do you think happened?"

Methos reached into the bag he stuffed under the sofa that had been his accommodations the night before and pulled out the manilla folder that held the copy of the police report on Amanda's murder and another that held notes he'd made when he visited Ellen's house. He'd removed the photos, still wanting to honor Amanda and protect Duncan from images he didn't need to see.

The two began to pour over the details and Methos told him what he did, or rather what he didn't find when he broke into Ellen's house after the caretaker had gone to bed in his cottage.

"Everything of value was gone. Empty shelves, bare nails on the wall where paintings obviously hung before, a silver cabinet with no silver " Methos told him. "I spent half the night going through every room and found a few places it looked like she'd hidden things, and there was nothing there. I can't believe Ellen would have taken everything with her if she went away voluntarily, or that she'd live somewhere without making sure she had means of support stowed away."

"You don't suspect the caretaker might have helped himself?" Duncan offered an explanation that he didn't really believe, after all he'd met the man.

"It's not likely." Methos shook his head. "He wouldn't be hanging around if that were the case."

Duncan agreed, and replied with the only answer he could come up with. "That student she had living with her, Linda Fitzgerald, I'll wager she's behind all of this. She had opportunity "

Methos thought the same thing. "I've tried to get a line on her, but she's like a phantom."

Both men realized that if this new immortal were behind it, there wasn't much hope Ellen hadn't succumbed to a similar fate as Amanda. The chances she really did make that trip to Sydney was slim. Methos flipped open his laptop, plugged it into the connection in the wall and began to search other unsolved deaths in the area.

"I don't care how long it takes, or what it costs. I'm going to find Ellen and make this Linda Fitzgerald pay for what she's done. She won't get away with this. On my family's name I swear she will not."

He didn't get any argument from Methos.

Meanwhile in a house on the southside of London, Avery Lind met with the private investigator she'd hired to help her take down Adam Pierson. "So he left his family alone?" She laughed at the thought. 

"He took a flight to Dublin, and then a few days later to Paris. He's there now. I've got a man tailing him. He'll give me a full report tonight when he calls in." The man assured her.

"I want to know why he's there, who he is seeing and more importantly, how long he will be abroad." She ordered. "And I want you to put a tap on his phone at home. I want to hear every nauseating word he says to his wife."

The man nodded and left to make sure no detail was left undone. He didn't know what Avery Lind had against these people, and to be honest as long as she was paying him, he didn't care.  



	49. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 4...

**CHAPTER 49 **

Duncan hated that Seonaid had to be told any of what was going on, but he couldn't think of another way to explain why she would need to stay in the school dormitory while he searched for those responsible for Amanda's death.

After dinner, Methos didn't accompany them back to the barge, but decided to check out Amanda's flat while MacLeod explained things to her.

Seonaid had met Amanda a few times when she'd been visiting Ryan, and thought she was beautiful and exciting. Duncan told her they were close friends and that she was important to him before they had even arrived in Paris. She could see the pain in his eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck before he could finish explaining.

Of course he didn't give her many details, just that someone was responsible for her death and he and Adam needed to help the police. She didn't need to know more.

I will have to go to Ireland and possibly travel further to help. You know I hate to leave my bonnie lass you understand that don't you? He didn't want her to feel like he was abandoning her. I'll do this as quickly as I can, and the school will take good care of you while I'm away.

Seonaid nodded that she did understand. I'll be fine. Most of my friends live at the school. But you'll be back soon won't you?

As soon as I can. He promised. And I'll call you every day.

Seonaid's reply was interrupted by a very sleepy yawn. 

I think someone needs to get her beauty rest. Duncan smiled. Why don't you go get ready and I'll be in to say goodnight in a few minutes.

The girl had only just gone to her room when Methos returned. Something had obviously gone wrong.

What did you find?

You mean besides the fact her place had been ransacked? Methos threw his coat over the chair.

Duncan had just been there the day before.

Someone's gone through all her things. It's a mess The hard drive was removed from her computer and they took the answering machine. He handed Duncan the canvas duffel containing what was left of Amanda's precious possessions. I did manage to salvage the jewels and notes she'd hidden in the baseboard safe and the ceiling, but it's a wonder they didn't find those as well. He uttered a few curses under his breath as he strode to get a much needed beer.

The door wasn't forced. Whoever did this had a key probably her keys. He continued, reinforcing his suspicion that whoever did this was the same person who took all of Amanda's identification and valuables when they took her Quickening.

That would mean this Linda Fitzgerald could be very well financed between what she took from Ellen and now Amanda. Duncan took several deep breaths, upset Amanda's home had been violated. It will make it that much harder to track her.

Methos knew that all too well.

I need to say goodnight to Seonaid. Why don't you look through that trunk of Joe's things. He nodded toward a footlocker beneath the table on the wall. There are papers and notebooks and a few personal items inside. For some reason he wanted me to have them I'm hoping maybe it was his way of leaving us a connection back into the Watchers without openly betraying them.

When Duncan came back into the main room, he took a stack of papers Methos had set aside and began to pour over them. They knew it would be just like Joe to give them something for emergencies and they were right.

Know much about music MacLeod? Methos asked as he pulled a record from its jacket.

I get by. Although I wager my taste in music isn't nearly as refined as yours. Duncan smirked as he took the jacket, not sure why Methos thought this would be a good accompaniment to their search. What's Joe doing with this? It doesn't seem his style.

Methos flipped the switch on MacLeod's turntable and carefully lifted the needle until it reached the 4th selection on the second side. Aside from the Hallelujah Chorus on holidays, I'd venture that Joe didn't have much use for Handel.

Maybe he was a fan of the vocalist. Duncan tried to think of an alternative. I heard Meredith Hall's interpretation of Semele, and it is quite captivating.

Could be. Methos turned the volume up. But I'm thinking he was more a fan of this particular selection.

MacLeod recognized it immediately, but it took a moment for him to follow Methos' train of thought. Prepare Then, Ye Immortal Choir? 

Make yourself useful MacLeod and take down the lyrics, and see if you can figure out which movement it is in forty something I think. Methos took a seat at the computer and began attacking the new Watcher's Database with a fury. 

What makes you think the key is in here? Duncan knew what Methos was attempting, but wasn't following the logic.

Think MacLeod. Look at the other records in his collection. All jazz. So why this? Methos took on the air of a dime novel sleuth as he paused for a few seconds to see if Duncan was getting it. Still nothing. You are familiar with Semele. It is the story of an ambitious woman whose vanity demands and obtains immortality. The Watcher's Historical Database is the story of immortals. See the parallel?

He saw the light go on for Duncan and flashed a glib smile. I still think you are reaching, but I'll bite. He scratched out the lyrics and a few other notes he thought were significant and Methos began to try various combinations.

Let's see it's a duet between Semele and Ino Methos tried them together, separate and in reverse order but no access.

He did the same with the lyric:  
_Prepare then, ye immortal choir,  
Each sacred minstrel tune his lyre,  
And all in chorus join!_

For over an hour they attempted every possible combination still nothing.

I'm beginning to wonder if I didn't imagine myself too clever. Maybe there really isn't anything here. Methos rubbed his eyes and walked to get a beer.

Did you try each phrase? Maybe the password requires the entire line. Duncan offered.

I tried that. If the answer is here, I'm not seeing it.

Duncan hadn't been convinced at first, but after spending so much time on it, had begun to feel Methos' hunch about the record being a key was correct. He picked up the record jacket and began to look for any markings or text that might lead them to it. Methos told him he was wasting his time, but he drowned out the words by turning the music up as he replayed the song.

Three times Duncan started the music over, the last time having to do so over the protest of Methos. Shhhh I'm thinking.

I thought there was a connection MacLeod, but I was wrong. Methos protested, not wanting to hear it again.

No There is a connection we're just missing it Duncan closed his eyes to block out the distraction.

I suppose I could try the letters in reverse order Methos responded sarcastically, his frustration and exhaustion evident.

Or substitute more relevant words. Duncan walked to the computer and motioned for Methos to give him room. The ancient immortal let out a long sigh, held up his hands in surrender and gave Duncan his chair.

Think about the lyric. Duncan said as he began to type. If Immortals are the minstrels, the players then the chorus we join in would be The Gathering 

Which is exactly why I thought this was the key, but as you could see it wasn't. Methos watched with feigned disinterest.

Ahh but that's because we didn't use the right lyric. A lyre wouldn't be of much use to either of us now would it. Duncan typed in the 2nd line of the lyric, replacing the last word with one of greater relevance But a sword, now THAT is something we would find quite valuable.

_Each sacred minstrel tune his sword._

MacLeod hit enter when he was done.

Methos could hardly believe when the altered text opened the site and brought up a screen giving them total access. And here I thought you were just a pretty face. He mused as Duncan gave him the chair so he could continue their search.

I have my moments Duncan quipped. Now let's see if the Watchers have anything in here that might help us.

Unfortunately there was very little information in the files they didn't already know. It seems the Watchers did not know about Linda Fitzgerald, but a few key entries from Methos made sure that situation would be remedied soon. Ordinarily he would never give them information on an immortal they'd missed, but this was not an ordinary situation. They needed eyes and ears and The Watchers had plenty of those.

They also saw that The Watchers either didn't know about Amanda's death or hadn't had time to enter the information. Methos left it that way.

It appears they know we're together. He noted when Duncan poured another cup of coffee to get them through the wee hours of the morning. 

I got used to them watching my barge a long time ago. MacLeod took a deep drink from his mug as he nodded toward the window of a nearby building.

I forget how much I enjoy being a little more difficult to observe. They've had to change my Watcher at least 4 times in the past two years. Seems my neighbors notice strangers in a town so small and have reported them for loitering. He chuckled as he noticed the time. I'm going topside for a few minutes. It's not too late at home and I promised Beth I'd check in.

He had no idea every word he said to his wife wasn't just between them, or that the conversation would set in motion events that would change their lives forever.


	50. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 5...

**CHAPTER 50 **

"It's really good to hear your voice. I was lying here thinking about you and wishing if you couldn't be here that you'd call soon." Beth settled into the pillows on their bed, unable to keep the smile from spreading across her face as soon as she answered.

"I miss you too, and I will be home just as soon as I can." Methos promised. "How are the kids? Everything under control?" 

"They miss you of course, but they are all fine. Ryan's a little worried you might not be back before the 4-H season begins. She's been practicing every day, and I'm afraid poor Spitfire is going to strike under protest if she keeps pushing him so hard."

"That's not for 5 more weeks. I'll be back before then. You know I wouldn't stay away so long without coming home to make sure everything was all right. Even if I have to leave again, I'll be home soon." Methos assured her. "But you might mention that if she pushes the horse too hard he won't be as strong when competition begins."

"That's the same advice her Grandfather gave her, but coming from you I think it might make more of an impression. She'll be so relieved to know you will be back in time." Beth felt much better herself. "How is the search going? Have you found anything?"

"We've found a few things, nothing concrete, but I think we'll be checking on some leads in Ireland by tomorrow afternoon. Seonaid is going to stay in the dormitory while we're searching, and she seemed to understand why Duncan needed to leave her." 

"And Duncan? How is he?" 

"He's coping. Between the search for Amanda's killer and making sure Seonaid is happy, he is able to focus on something other than his pain but he's hurting, and I'm afraid it will all catch up with him at some point."

"He'll need you even more when it does." Beth lamented. "It's so frustrating being so far away. I remember how it felt when Craig was murdered. I want to be able to put my arms around him and tell him that although we don't forget, and the pain remains in time we find a way to cope and move on."

"He knows, but I'm sure he'd appreciate hearing how much you care. I just hope we can find Ellen alive, and he can take his revenge on the woman responsible. Then maybe he can begin to heal maybe we all can. We may have a good lead on who did this, the woman MacLeod spoke to that pretended to be Ellen's housekeeper, but finding her will be another matter."

Beth could hear the frustration in his voice. She knew how much he cared about Amanda and Duncan wasn't the only one hurting. "If anyone can find her, it will be you and Duncan. Remember, you found me and that was no small task."

Methos remembered, but he also needed these few precious moments talking with her to be a break from everything else, so he deflected. "Careful Mrs. Pierson, you're bias is showing."

"Let it show." She laughed, wanting to lift his spirits if she could. "My husband is the smartest, handsomest, most wonderful man in the world and I don't care who knows it oh and did I mention sexy? God it makes me shiver just thinking about it."

"He's all that hum?" Methos' eyes glinted.

"Would you like me to continue?"

"I'd like nothing more than to listen to you tell me how much you love me all night long " He admitted as the cold wind blew across the bow of the barge. "But I need to let you get some sleep and I need to try to get a few hours myself." 

"I know this is selfish and unfair, but I hate this. I hate your being so far away."

"It won't be forever. We'll be together soon. That's why I have to focus all my energy on finding out what happened so I can come home as soon as I can."

"I love you Adam." Beth whispered, her lips brushing the phone.

"I can feel your arms around me even now." Methos replied. "I love you Beth. I'll try to call earlier tomorrow night so I can speak to the children myself, but tell them "

"I'll tell them. Just hurry so you can come home to us."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"I love you goodnight." Beth waited until she heard the connection drop before she closed her phone.

"How is everything?" Duncan asked when Methos came back inside.

"It's fine. She's worried about you of course, wishes she could be of more help."

Duncan nodded. Beth was a good woman.

"I may have found something on Linda Fitzgerald." Duncan continued, handing him an airline printout. "She used the same credit card on a flight from Dublin to Athens a week ago. I don't think it's a coincidence. I think it's her."

"How early can you leave Seonaid at the school?" Methos asked, not waiting for the answer before dialing the airline. "When is your next flight to Athens?"

Duncan waited while Methos took down the information, asked what time the flight landed and booked 2 seats from Paris for the next morning at 9:20.

"I'm sure we can drop Seonaid off on our way to the airport. How much time will we have before Fitzgerald's flight leaves Athens for Sydney?"

"As long as there is no delay we'll arrive with about 90 minutes to find her."

"Shouldn't be too difficult. We both know the airport." Duncan took in a deep breath as he contemplated coming face to face with the immortal he was certain had taken Amanda from him. "I wonder if she suspects anyone will be looking for her?"

Methos had no idea, but knew they needed to be prepared for anything. "I think the more pressing question would be can you hold it together when we do find her. It is a public place."

"You don't need to worry about it. I know what I have to do. Just make sure when the time comes we aren't in a public place you leave her to me."

"I wouldn't dream of interfering." Methos casually laid on the sofa, puffing the pillow behind his head and covering himself with the afghan. "But if you find that blasted chivalrous attitude rising to the surface again, you will let me know? I can assure you that despite any other changes you might believe have come over me I wouldn't think twice about taking her head. Now could you get that light?"

Duncan shut down the overhead light and the computer. It was a few hours before they would have to get up and even if he couldn't close his eyes, Methos would appreciate the opportunity.

Avery Lind was nowhere near Athens, or Dublin, or Sydney. From her hotel room overlooking Central Park, the vindictive immortal listened intently to the taped conversation between Adam Pierson and his wife. After having her investigator play the tape for the third time while she paced in front of the windows, she had an idea.

The man listened, told her he understood and then left to make the necessary arrangements.

"What a dilemma." She laughed to herself. "Torn between whether to stay and help a friend when they are so close or rush home to comfort his little darlings. Tsk Tsk choices, choices." Avery nearly spewed the deep sip of wine she'd taken when her amusement got the better of her.  



	51. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 5...

**CHAPTER 51 **

Beth looked down from the charred remains of what had been the family's stable, and noticed that her hands were not only covered with soot and grime, but she must have cut herself when she helped pull boards and fencing apart so the horses could get out of the smoke and flames. 

"You should have them look at that." Her sister Chris's voice was tired and without emotion as she nodded toward the EMT's van.

Beth shrugged, walked to the trough pump and rinsed off the wound, but couldn't think past that. In the flurry of neighbors and firemen, she stood still, unable to feel anything except the disbelief and sadness she saw reflected in the faces of her family.

Cassie sat on the ground with her head in her Grandfather's lap as he stroked her hair and watched men wheel out the body of another horse, draped with a yellow plastic tarp. His blackened face showed streaks of sweat and tears as the old man leaned against the wall of a nearby shed where he'd found a bench to rest.

Joey was in the south corral, washing down the coats and trying to calm the horses that managed to either be freed when his Grandfather and a neighbor rushed into the burning stable, or had been able to kick their own way out of the flaming walls before they collapsed. Beth shook her head at the bravery the 13 year old boy had shown when they'd jumped out of the car and rushed to help beat down the flames. 

In the early morning light, Rayna, her sister-in-laws and a few other women were passing out water and wet cloths as the men walked away from the blackened pile of smoldering wood and steel that remained. 

"They were lucky they only lost 5 of them." She heard a man comment as her eyes searched for Ryan. 

Beth walked around the yard, wondering if maybe it had been too much for the girl and was about to check inside her Father's house where some of the cousins had gone to escape the painful scene, when she heard the sound of sobbing.

Ryan sat behind one of the trailers, her heart breaking into the smoke tarnished leather of her saddle Kyle had managed to salvage from the tack room. Beth knelt beside her, pulling the girl into her arms as they cried together. There was nothing to say, and although she was certain her daughter missed her father's comfort sorely on this awful morning, there was a connection between the two that transcended anything they could verbalize.

They'd both lost horses that were a part of their heart. Ryan's horse Spitfire had been trapped in it's stall, and faithful, old Galahad managed to escape the flames, but his lungs weren't able to survive the smoke. He'd collapsed in the field outside the stables and they were unable to revive him. Beth couldn't help but wonder through her tears if Craig and his beloved horse might be enjoying their first ride together in a long time.

"Why did this have to happen?" Ryan choked as she tightened her grip around her Mother's neck.

"I don't know honey." Beth wiped her nose on her sleeve, closing her eyes to the scene over her daughter's shoulder. "I don't understand it either."

They were grateful most of the horses managed to escape unharmed, but it didn't make any sense.

After a long while, she convinced Ryan to go into the house. "Try to eat something. You'll feel better. I'll be in in a minute."

Beth desperately needed to talk to Adam, but he didn't answer. Instead she reached his voice mail. "Adam, call me when you get this. The kids and I are safe, but it's important. I love you."

Hoping he wouldn't misread the shaking in her voice and worry, Beth pocketed the phone and walked to where her brothers were talking to the arson investigators.

"Kyle I can't say one way or another. We haven't been able to find the cause of the fire yet. I know how hard this is, but you've got to give us time to sift through it all. As soon as I know anything I'll tell you." Abe Garner was a friend of the family and knew his job well. "But you need to be prepared if it is arson, the first place they'll want to look is to your family. You aren't having any financial problems are you?"

"We're not rich, but no we wouldn't have any reason to torch our own stable." Kyle bristled at the idea.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. You know I had to ask. It's my job and I have to look everywhere." Abe put his notebook away. "We'll be able to tell more when the sun is up a little higher and we can pick through the debris."

While the men were speaking, Rayna and Chris had walked over as well. Once Abe turned back to his job, the five brothers and sisters stood silently together. They couldn't imagine this ever happening, and were all shaken by it. So much of their lives had been spent building this dream and they were planning to expand the stable in the spring to accommodate more horses since their boarding capacity had reached it's maximum. Now however they wondered who would trust them again. One of Rayna's horses and two they boarded for a family in town had been lost along with Galahad and Spitfire. Three other horses were being attended to at the vet, who took them away in a trailer an hour earlier for observation.

"So what do we do now?" Rayna asked.

"I'm keeping the kids home today. They wouldn't be able to concentrate, and I don't see the point." Beth replied as she leaned her head against Justin's shoulder and squeezed his arm. Her brother was the last to leave the stable and she could see him mentally retracing every step. "There's nothing we can do here until after they finish their investigation. The other horses are being taken care of. Why don't you go home and clean up? That's what I'm going to do. I'll bring a pot of soup back to Dad's when I'm done and your wife is going to make some cornbread. We'll need our strength to figure out what to do next."

Justin appreciated her suggestion and support but he couldn't. He felt responsible. "I need to stay, but the rest of you go ahead. I'll catch up to you later."

They nodded. It was clear he needed to be left alone to deal with this as best he could.

Beth called to Joey, who met she and the girls at the car. "We'll be back in an hour." She assured Chris. "Try to get Dad to lie down. I'm afraid the strain is going to make this even worse on his health."

Chris nodded and hugged her sister before going inside to clean herself up and see how else she could keep busy. 

In Athens things weren't going any better for Methos and Duncan. Their flight arrived on time, and they managed to position themselves where they could observe every passenger at the gate for the flight going to Sydney before anyone could board, but no immortal crossed their path.

Duncan stood close enough to the attendant checking tickets and identification to hear her as she greeted each passenger.

"I'm sorry. Your identification doesn't match." He heard her tell a short, older woman. This ticket was issued to Linda Fitzgerald, and it is non-transferable."

"Non-transferable? But it can't be." The woman was visibly upset. "She told me if we traded there would be no difference."

"I'm sorry, but I am afraid there is nothing I can do. Security was heightened last night after we received a threat against the airline and I'm afraid only passengers whose identification matches their ticket can board." The attendant nodded to her partner to take over for her while she tried to sort out the situation.

"But I was helping her. I was supposed to take this flight yesterday and there were no extra seats on the plane. She said her Mother was ill and might not live through the night. I thought I was doing a good thing and would only lose a day on my trip." The woman was almost in tears as they stepped away from the gate. "I'm supposed to meet friends in Sydney. I've been saving for six years for this trip."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing." Duncan slipped beside the woman and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Did you say you traded seats with Linda Fitzgerald?"

Both the woman and the attendant looked at him, wondering why he interfered and what concern it would be for him. 

"That's right." She pulled away slightly.

"Can you tell me what she looked like?" He ignored their discomfort, needing to know all he could.

"Sir this really isn't your concern." The attendant started to turn them away.

Duncan pulled out a badge and identified himself as an investigator for the airlines. Methos had to hide a smirk as he watched the Highlander step into action.

"I'm investigating a series of incidents just like this one. We've been tracking a fraud ring that preys on unsuspecting passengers such as this unfortunate woman here who trade a perfectly legitimate ticket for one that isn't worth the paper it's printed on." Duncan slapped at the folded paper the attendant still held in her hand. "Go ahead, check it. It's clever, but a fraud none the less."

The attendant looked from him, to the ticket and began turning it over to inspect it closer. While she was distracted Duncan pulled out his notebook and continued to question the woman.

"She was tall, blonde hair but you know I'm not sure that was her real color if you know what I mean." The woman was intent on helping him catch the person who had caused her so much trouble. "And attractive, in a snooty kind of way if you like that sort of thing."

Duncan reached into his wallet and handed the woman enough cash to cover the cost of a ticket. "Thank you ma'am. We're very sorry this happened and understand if you choose to take another airline. I hope this helps compensate you for your trouble."

He then turned to the attendant. "My partner and I need two seats on this flight so we can try to apprehend this woman." 

Methos shook his head in wonder as Duncan produced additional airline identification. The boy scout had indeed come prepared.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid there are no more seats on this flight." The attendant tried to telephone her boss, but he wasn't available and this was getting out of hand. 

"What about my seat?" The woman who wanted to get to Sydney demanded. "My bags are on that plane. What good is your money if my luggage is lost?" She looked from Duncan to the attendant, fully expecting someone to do something.

"Ma'am you may take the last seat on the flight and I am very sorry for the inconvenience. Please accept my apologies." the flustered attendant led her to the gate, not knowing what else to do.

"Are you sure it's full? Maybe if I look " Duncan tried, but no luck. The attendant had been pushed as far as she would budge. The next flight wasn't until the next afternoon and by that time they couldn't fly out of this airport anyway once the airline figured out his story was the hoax.

"Nice going MacLeod. Any other ideas?" Methos whispered under his breath as he shouldered his duffel bag and followed him back to the rental car counter.

"I'll get us to Sydney." Duncan muttered. "Make yourself useful while I get a car. Find out if there is a connecting flight anywhere out of the Thessaloniki Airport that will get us to Australia without coming back here. I think it's the closest."

Methos found a flight from Thessaloniki to Rome that would connect with a flight to Sydney leaving in the morning. "MacLeod, the next time you have the urge to start flashing your junior flight ranger badge don't." He grumbled as he contemplated what the next 48 hours would be like in a car, small plane and then the grueling flight down under. At least they could get a decent meal in Rome tonight. His mouth watered as he thought of the place exquisite and expensive, and on MacLeod's tab.

He noticed a message on the phone's display, but before he could check it the car Duncan rented arrived and he needed to navigate the quickest way out of the city by map. 

It was another half-hour before he could get a clear signal to check it.  



	52. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 5...

**CHAPTER 52 **

Beth practically willed the phone to ring, picking it up instantly when Methos returned her call.

"Oh Adam it's just awful." She began to cry as she recounted how they'd received a frantic call around 3:30 that morning and she and the kids had rushed to her Father's farm, and were immediately been thrown into a frantic race to save the horses and as much of the stable as they could. "Ryan is devastated, and I'm well it's so hard to believe what's happened. They even suspect we might have done this ourselves an insurance scam. I don't even know how to respond to that."

Methos closed his eyes, wishing he could comfort her and help Ryan and the rest of the family through this. The stable meant so much to all of them, and when he heard which horses were lost, he knew Beth was in a great deal of pain and his daughter needed him.

Duncan couldn't hear everything, but he picked up from one side of the conversation that something terrible had happened. "Are Beth and the children ok?"

Methos nodded, but MacLeod knew from his expression that his answer was only half-true.

"We are following a lead, but if you say the word I'll be on the next plane home." Methos was sincere in his promise. If Beth needed him, he would be there.

"No you need to help Duncan find that woman." Beth wished she could be more selfish because at that moment she needed her husband so badly. There was nothing she wanted more than to bury her face in his shoulder and have him hold her while she grieved, but she knew that he needed to keep working with Duncan. "We'll be all right until you can come home."

He could hear the pain in her voice and it tore his heart. "We're on our way to Rome. It's a long story, but we're taking a flight out of there in the morning to Sydney. We think Linda Fitzgerald is there."

Beth took down the flight and hotel information in case she needed him and his cell didn't pick up. The signal kept breaking up and he wanted to make sure she could reach him.

"Is that Daddy?" Ryan's hair was still damp from her shower when she came into her parent's bedroom and heard her Mother on the phone.

Methos heard Ryan's voice. "Let me speak to her."

"Daddy Spitfire's gone it was so awful He was trapped and I could hear him, but couldn't get to him." Ryan began to sob and Beth wrapped her arms around the girl while her Father tried to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry Angel. I am so sorry I wasn't there." Methos felt his insides tighten at the sound of her heart breaking. "I know it is going to be difficult Ryan, but try to be brave. I know you can do it sweetheart, and when I get home we will look for another horse."

"But it won't be Spitfire." 

"No sweetheart, it won't and I know that hurts." His words sounded so shallow in his own ears.

"When are you coming home Daddy? I miss you so much, and Mommy is so sad " She ignored her mother shaking her head and wanting her to keep silent.

"I'll be home as soon as I can Ryan. Sweetheart I love you and I'll call again later to talk with you before you go to bed, but could you put your Mother back on the line? I need to speak with her again."

Ryan gave her mother the phone and curled up on the bed while she waited.

"I'm sorry Beth. I should be there." Methos knew she needed him.

"Adam you need to be with Duncan, and I think maybe it's time I tell Ryan, Cassie and Joey why you had to go and why you need to finish what the two of you have started. They need to know about Amanda's murder." Beth knew it was the only way they would really understand why he didn't rush home.

"I think you are right. I'm just sorry you have to deal with all of this alone."

"I'm not alone." Beth blinked back the tears. "Your love is with me, and I have my family here. We'll get through this Adam, and you'll be back when you can."

They spoke for a few more minutes before Methos' phone started to lose signal.

Beth explained to Cassie, Joey and Ryan about Amanda's murder and how their Father had gone to try and help Duncan. They knew that Duncan loved Amanda and understood why he had to find whoever was responsible. 

"Daddy will be careful won't he?" Cassie couldn't help but worry more because even though her mother hadn't mentioned immortals, something told her they were involved.

"You know he will be, and he's with Duncan. They'll take care of each other and he'll be back before we know it. He promised." Beth cupped her daughter's chin and encouraged her to be strong.

In the car, Duncan agonized over dragging Methos into this. "You should take the next plane home. I'll go on to Sydney, but Beth and those children need you."

Methos shook his head. "As much as I want nothing more than to go to them, physically they are fine and they will get through this, but we don't know what tricks this Linda Fitzgerald is capable of ... and if there is a chance Ellen is still alive, we need to find her. I won't lie and tell you I am not torn MacLeod, but I know what I have to do."

"You are a good friend Methos." 

"Yeah well don't let it get around. I have a reputation to protect." Methos replied sarcastically.

As she listened to the phone tap, Avery Lind practically howled with excitement. "This is too perfect." She squealed as she quickly told her investigator what she wanted him to do.

"That's not going to be easy." He told her.

"But you can do it, right?"

Yes, he could do it, but he would have to set things in motion immediately. There was no time to lose if the plan was to be in motion by the time Adam Pierson stepped onto that plane the next morning.

The evening proved productive as Methos and Duncan not only found a reference to the car Linda Fitzgerald rented, but her hotel reservation as well. The reservation was for 3 weeks. 

Methos felt even stronger that he'd made the right decision. With any luck they could have this over within a weeks time and he could be on his way home.

As they were leaving the hotel the next morning, the concierge called out to stop them. "This package just arrived for you Mr. Pierson. Five more minutes and you would have missed it. It's overnight delivery so I know it must be important."

Adam wasn't expecting anything, but the return label on the outside explained it all. He shook the small parcel and smiled. "Want to wager what baked good we might find in here?"

Duncan shook his head. "She is amazing. On top of everything she is dealing with, she takes time to send you a little bit of home. You know you don't deserve this don't you?"

Adam found a place in his carry on for the package, intending to open it once they were in flight. At least he would be assured of something good to eat on the trip. He felt a little better after speaking to Beth and the kids the night before. They were hurting, but as usual holding together.

It was over an hour after they'd taken off before Methos remembered the package. Reaching beneath his seat, he took out the parcel and removed the wrappings. Inside as expected was a red tin. He hadn't seen this one before, but didn't really think about it. Beth did a lot of baking for friends and neighbors.

"You're going to share aren't you?" Duncan asked, hoping there were a few pies inside. He loved Beth's fried pies.

What the two of them saw when Methos pried off the lid of the tin sucked the air out of their lungs. It was the charred hoof of a horse.  



	53. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 5...

**CHAPTER 53 **

Duncan grabbed the package before it fell into the floor as Methos fumbled to open a blue note he'd noticed tucked beside the grotesque hoof. His hand literally shook as he focused on the neatly printed words.

"I wonder if your children will fare better than this unfortunate beast? I'm not out of matches." 

"Oh God." Methos handed the note to Duncan and reached for his cell phone.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't use that. Airline security policy doesn't allow the use of cell phones or other electronic devices in flight." The flight attendant smiled as she recited company policy.

"You don't understand." Methos continued to dial the numbers, not having the patience or the time to argue . "MacLeod make her understand."

"Sir I need you to give me that phone." Other passengers began to notice as well as a male flight attendant who was bringing the cart down the aisle.

"Marlene." Duncan read her nametag and used his most charming smile. "My friend just received a very disturbing message and he needs to make sure his family is all right. Please help us make sure they are all right."

The young woman wasn't understanding. "Message? How could he receive a message? I didn't see him using the phone before. Sir were you using your phone?"

She stepped back to let the male attendant step between she and Duncan.

"Sir move aside. We need that cell phone and we need it now." He shoved Duncan out of the way and made the mistake of putting his hands on Methos. Beth's sleepy voice was just starting to answer when the man grabbed the phone from his hands. 

Unable to control his rage or frustration, all Methos could think of was that although it was morning in Rome, Beth and the children were asleep in their beds unprotected and unaware of the danger. His fist connected with the flight attendant's jaw, bringing him down hard.

In a matter of seconds two other passengers who thought this was a hijacking were on top of both he and MacLeod and an Air Marshall stood in the aisle with his firearm drawn as he ordered them to lie face down.

"Please." Methos plead with the man as he looked up over his shoulder from the floor. "My wife and children are in danger. Please someone just tell her she needs to call her brothers. Please You have to take this plane back to Rome. I have to get to them. I have to protect them."

He could hear her voice calling out to him from the cell phone that lay beneath the seat. The flight attendant he'd slugged picked it up, his eyes boring into Methos' pleading gaze as he closed the cover, leaving Beth to wonder what had happened.

"You bastard!" Methos gritted between his teeth as the Air Marshall clicked the handcuffs behind him and drug him to his feet. "If anything happens to my family I'll kill you. Do you hear me? I will kill you."

"Adam please." Duncan had been cuffed in a seat at the back of the plane alongside him. "You aren't helping."

"I don't care. I have to make them listen." Methos wasn't thinking rationally. 

"What is this?" One of the flight attendants handed the tin with the charred hoof to the Air Marshall. They both wrinkled their noses in disgust.

Duncan gave Adam's leg a kick and a look that said he should shut up and let him handle it. He was just as upset, but at least could see that a much calmer approach might make it possible for them to help Beth and the children.

"That is what I was trying to explain to Marlene." He nodded toward the flight attendant trying to calm passengers. "My friend was given an overnight package as we left our hotel this morning. He didn't open it until we were here on the plane. Two nights ago his family's stables were burned. They thought it was an accident, but if you check under the seat for the note that came inside you will see it is not."

The Air Marshall nodded to one of the passengers who had helped him and the man moved to check under the seat. There was no note. Without anyone noticing, the male flight attendant had picked it up and put it in the garbage. There was no proof.

"Would you at least please call the authorities in Ridgetop, Tennessee?" Adam had to keep trying. "They will tell you about the fire and you can have them put my family under protection."

The Air Marshall did make a call, but not to Ridgetop. Instead he called Airline Security and what he learned did not leave him inclined to make any further attempts to authenticate the story. The office had received a fax with a description of Adam Pierson that morning. It was attached to an alert that tied him to a remote terrorist faction unhappy with recent developments in South Africa. A second fax was an alert that he was wanted for questioning in conjunction with the murder of a woman in Ireland and might be travelling under the name Dr. Benjamin Adams.

The next ten hours were filled with anguish as Methos couldn't even consider his own dilemma for worrying about Beth and the children. When they arrived in Sydney, he and MacLeod were spirited off to the offices of the Australian Federal Police, where they were separated and questioned for more than five hours before officials were forced to admit that aside from the disturbance on the plane, they didn't have anything to hold Duncan on. 

He hadn't actually been party to the assault on the flight attendant nor had he resisted any order given him, so they were forced to set him free. They did not however allow him to speak with Adam, who was trying his best to pull himself together under interrogation.

Duncan's first call was to Peter Harris. He had a suspicion Beth was probably worried out of her mind after the phone call where Methos hadn't been able to say anything. His suspicions were right. In fact Beth was at her Father's house with the children, pacing the floor when he called.

"Is that Duncan?" She picked up the extension when her Father nodded. "Duncan? What's happening? Where is Adam? There were men here from the FBI Duncan. They were asking a lot of questions."

Duncan had been afraid of this. Whoever was setting Adam up was certainly covering all their bases. It was becoming more clear that Amanda's death was a part of something much bigger. "Beth, Adam is fine. He's in police custody here in Sydney, but aside from being sick with worry over you and the children, he's fine."

"Worried about us? Why would he be in custody? Duncan, what is going on?"

"Beth you need to stay as calm as you can. Peter? Are you still there?" Duncan wanted to make sure she had support when she heard the news.

"I'm here Duncan. Just tell us what is going on."

"Adam was detained initially because he caused a disturbance on the plane." Duncan began. "This morning before we left the hotel he received an overnight package from you Beth, but didn't open it until we were already in the air."

"A package? Duncan I didn't send a package." 

"We know that now, but Beth whoever sent it used the decorative return address labels you put on everything. It looked like a baking tin but there weren't any cookies inside." Duncan took a deep breath. "Beth it was a threat. The note inside the box eluded to the fact that the stable fire was not an accident and that you and the children are a target for another fire. That's why he was so upset. They wouldn't let him use his phone to call you. You can imagine how crazy he was. For the past 15 hours he's been imagining you being burned alive in your sleep." He purposely left out the part about the charred hoof. There was no need to make this any worse than it was for her.

Beth couldn't believe what she was hearing. "They threatened us? But why? Who is doing this Duncan?"

"We don't know, but I am going to find out. In the meantime you need to concentrate on keeping yourself and the children safe while I figure out a way to get Adam out of police custody."

"Can't he just pay a fine for the disturbance Duncan? I can have the chief of police here in Ridgetop speak with the authorities there. They could explain " Peter Harris interrupted.

"I'm afraid that is the least of his worries." Duncan went on to explain the other information the authorities were holding Adam on. There were no formal charges yet, but legally in Australia they could hold him for five days without filing charges and then there were any of a number of things they could use to hold him.

"Duncan do whatever you have to do to get him out of there." Beth fought hard to keep her voice steady and under control as she saw all three of her children standing in the doorway hearing everything.

"Make sure he knows that we are all right. He's probably so worried about us he can't focus on his own situation. You've got to ease his mind and let him know we are safe." Beth wanted so badly to go to him. 

"We'll protect Leandra and the children." Peter assured Duncan. "I'll call Kyle and Justin as soon as we hang up, and the police. They won't be able to get to them. You know I won't let that happen now that we know they are in danger."

Duncan knew that for now this was all he could do and he would have to trust Beth's family would indeed keep them safe. He needed to work on his end to free Methos if he could.

Beth explained to the Ryan, Joey and Cassie that there had been some kind of mix-up. They had been at home when the FBI came to answer questions, and now they were even more confused.

"We've just got to sit tight and wait for your father to clear all of this up." Beth tried to make them feel more confident by appearing certain this would all work out.

"But I heard Grandpa say he was going to call Uncle Kyle and Uncle Justin and the police. I heard him say we needed protection." Ryan's questions were quite direct.

Beth fell back on the story they had used so many years ago, knowing her Father would pick up on it and support her. "Ryan, your father used to work undercover. This was before you were born before I met him, but even though it was a long time ago, there are people who won't let it go."

Cassie immediately knew this was a cover story, but also knew she had to keep silent.

Joey had heard his cousins mention this before. Some had been old enough to understand when their parents talked about the time they thought his father was dead. "So someone is trying to get to Dad by threatening us?"

Beth nodded. "The fire in the stables wasn't an accident. It was a warning."

Kyle was just coming in the door when he heard the end of the conversation. "Now do you understand why we didn't want you to stay with him Leandra?"

Beth knew her brother was upset, but she wasn't going to hear this not now. "Kyle you know how much I love Adam. Please don't make me fight you on top of whoever is trying to hurt my children and my husband. Please "

Kyle kept his silence, but he wasn't going to drop the subject forever.

He and Justin decided it would be easier if their sister and the children stayed with their father. They would take turns staying with them. They were sure Rayna and Chris's husbands would be willing to help, and the police promised to keep a car on patrol around the clock.

When Duncan called back later to say he had been allowed to speak with Adam briefly, he breathed a sigh of relief that they had made all the arrangements to protect themselves. "Adam will be relieved to know."

"Tell him we love him." Beth made him promise.  



	54. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 5...

**CHAPTER 54 **

"Please tell me you are here to secure my release." Methos leaned over the table, his hands were in shackles as were his feet.

Duncan's expression told him that wasn't why he was there. "I secured your attorney. He's good Adam a friend of Joe's and a name I was told not to forget if I ever needed good legal representation. He's signing some forms and will be in after they process his credentials."

Methos let out a long disappointed sigh. He knew MacLeod must have gone to a lot of trouble to bring the man here and he appreciated it, but being confined like this when he knew his family was in danger was making it hard for him to communicate anything more than his frustration. "Have you spoken to Beth?"

"We spoke a few minutes ago. She calls me every 8 hours to check in and let me know they are safe." Duncan assured him. "And she makes sure every time that I promise to let you know how much she loves you and that she wants you to focus on fighting these charges and let her family concentrate on keeping them safe."

Methos slammed his fists on the table. "I should be keeping them safe." His outburst drew the attention of a guard just outside the door. His face appeared in the window and Methos calmly sat back and placed his hands in his lap.

Duncan couldn't imagine what he was going through and didn't pretend to. "I heard them talking. It seems that even if your attorney can establish your whereabouts when Amanda was murdered there is still the matter of the false identification, and the documents tying you to that group in South Africa, and the disturbance on the plane. I hate to say it, but you could be looking at some serious jail time unless the attorney can prove these things were fabricated."

That wasn't something Methos wanted to hear. "MacLeod you have got to find out who is behind this. It has to be one of us someone from my past who has a score to settle, or someone who has discovered who I am and likes to play games. I have searched my mind for any ideas, but I can't for the life of me figure out who is behind this." 

"If it was one of us who discovered who you are, I think they would just come for your head and forego the theatrics. They've gone to an awful lot of trouble and expense to set this up." Duncan wasn't convinced. "No, whoever this is they have a reason for going to this extreme."

"But what if they felt like they couldn't be sure to take it unless I was distracted? I'd call making me crazy with worry over my family and this " he held up his shackled hands, "distracted."

Duncan nodded that he had a point, but still leaned toward this being someone with a specific score to settle. They sat silently for a moment, both deep in thought.

"I'm sorry if something I did cost Amanda her life." Methos said, finally acknowledging the pink elephant in the room. 

Duncan didn't want to talk about it. He didn't hold Methos responsible, and knew Amanda wouldn't either but he did agree whatever was going on was most likely related.

"Whoever did this has covered their tracks well. They are clever and cold-hearted." Duncan tried not to think about Amanda. "They aren't above using anyone or anything to get to you, that much is obvious. There is an agenda that at least to them is clear."

They could hear voices in the hallway and knew their private conversation wouldn't stay that way for much longer.

Methos reached across the table and grabbed MacLeod's arm. "If I can't get out of here in the next few days, you have to take care of my family."

Duncan wasn't sure what he was asking at first, but then it became clear as he continued.

"Remember that plan we had? The one involving the safety deposit box and that change of address?" Methos nodded with Duncan as he acknowledged he did. "Make it happen. Make Beth see that she has to do this even if it means she goes without me."

What Methos didn't want to risk saying aloud were any details about the plan he and Duncan had come up with a few years before if it became necessary to relocate his family to a new, safe location. His preparations were quite thorough and he had kept all the necessary documents updated regularly in the event it became necessary to move quickly. The children's school records, medical records, identifications, passports under three different aliases each along with papers for he and Beth were all in order and ready. He hadn't thought about not being able to implement this himself, but now it looked like the only way his family would be safe would be for Duncan to make them disappear.

Duncan barely had time to reply that he would do as Methos asked when the attorney came through the door. He asked to speak to Adam alone, but there was one more thing Methos needed Duncan to be aware of.

"MacLeod the phone at my house I think it has been tapped." He had thought about Beth's phone calls to him and knew that was probably where the person responsible for all of this attained their information.

"I'll keep that in mind. See you later." Duncan left Methos and his attorney alone. The plan to get Beth and the children out of Ridgetop without being detected would be tougher with the wire tap, and he was certain he and Methos' activities were being monitored, so going there himself was out of the question. That didn't leave many options because whoever communicated the plan to Beth would have to be someone she trusted and then it wouldn't be easy. She thought she had more time with her family, and now 

He knew she might listen to Richie, but with her family and the police around and him being long since dead as far as they knew He only knew one phone call he could make. Walking to a crowded disco with sound proof telephone booths, Duncan dialed the number in Seacouver.

"Esperanza it's Duncan. Adam and Beth are in trouble and we need your help."

He explained the situation to her, and how she could be the one to set the plan in motion. "You can't call to tell Beth you are coming, but a surprise visit from an old friend shouldn't be suspect."

He outlined what she would need to tell Beth and Peter Harris and where she could get to the safety deposit box. "Adam kept a duplicate key in the baseboard of the main 2nd floor bath."

Esperanza talked to him as she went upstairs to make sure it was indeed there. "When you get to Nashville, go to the box first and take everything you find inside. Once you make contact with Beth, your every move will be under scrutiny. This only works if no one suspects anything."

It would be much easier to track the family's moves if they traveled together, so Duncan explained to Esperanza how they would need to travel separately. She listened and took notes as he outlined the plan for Beth and the children to travel to several destinations before finally arriving in the place that would be their new home.

"I don't think Beth is going to like this." Esperanza warned.

"She doesn't have to like it, but Esperanza you have to convince her to do this. Peter will understand." Duncan knew Beth's father would want them to be safe more than anything. "Tell her that Adam may not be able to come to them for a while and that will be hard on all of them, but it will be unbearable if he doesn't know she and the children are hidden safely away from whoever is behind Amanda's death, the fire and his imprisonment."

Esperanza understood. "When you talk to Richie, be sure to give him my love." 

"I will do that." Duncan promised before finalizing one last detail with her for a safe time and place for him to call her to know everything was in motion. His next call was to Richie. His young friend was in Southern France with his European Rodeo. He needed to make sure Richie could handle the part he would need to play in this.  



	55. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 5...

_Sorry for the delay. Real life has been a little hectic._

**CHAPTER 55 **

Beth drove the truck to the far edge of the property to the bluff that overlooked the western valley. The sun was just starting to set and it was one of the most beautiful places she thought she could ever see in all the world.

Wiping her eyes as she sat on the hood, Beth pulled her coat more tightly around herself. "Adam would be glad I at least remembered this time." She tried to laugh, but her effort became a series of deep heaving sobs. All she could feel was fear and uncertainty and an abysmal sadness that she knew would be with her for a long time, even after this nightmare was over. 

"I know I have to do this." She said out loud, wishing Adam was there to hear. "But it's so hard and I'm so scared." Beth wasn't just afraid of what this unknown enemy could do to them, and of how long it might be before Adam could be with them again, but also of what it would feel like to be on the other side of the world, most likely never to see her family again. 

She wondered if she was truly strong enough to survive the heartbreak of losing all of them at one time. Yes she would have the children and Adam but when she thought of not ever seeing Chris or Rayna or her brothers again, it was almost more than she could bear. She thought she had more time but now with her family in danger it felt like she'd been slammed into a wall and buried beneath the rubble.

Back at the house, Peter Harris and Esperanza spoke quietly as they went over details of the plan. So much was riding on it being followed to the letter, and on Cassie, Ryan and Joey not questioning what they were being asked to do. The night before when Esperanza explained why she was really there and what Adam and Duncan expected Beth to do, it had been very hard on the older man, but he knew there was no other choice. Beth and the children had to be safe. His first impulse was to go with them, but someone would have to stay and make sure the rest of the family understood all he could honestly tell them.

"Duncan promised that Adam has a plan for you to see them again once things aren't so desperate." Esperanza assured him, and inside, Peter Harris knew that this was not a final goodbye. He and Adam had discussed some of this over the past few years. His greatest worry was more about the children and Beth needing to separate so they wouldn't draw suspicion as they traveled. Yes there had been the trips to Seacouver and a few vacations to Florida and Mexico, but Adam and Beth had always been with them. At least this hadn't happened a few years ago when the twins were younger. For that he was thankful.

The plan was for Beth to tell Joey he was spending Friday night with his friend Luke, and the girls had been invited to a sleepover at one of their friend's houses. This would facilitate them packing overnight essentials and a change of clothes in their backpacks without attracting attention. The girls had already begun carrying an extra tote to school that contained some of their most precious possessions because of the fire threat. They were afraid of losing their journals, favorite photos and a few other things that could not be replaced. Since Luke and Joey shared their musical interests, he could take his guitar to school and store it with the music teacher during classes. Beth knew he wouldn't want to leave without it, but for the instrument to leave the house any other way would draw suspicion and she knew they were being watched. They were banking on the fact that there were not enough pairs of eyes to cover her activities as well as the children's when they separated.

Getting Beth out of town was going to be a little more difficult, but Duncan thought of that. The friendship the Pierson's had struck with Mark's father had been a strong one, even if it had been relatively brief. Dr. Spalding had been more than willing to help when Peter Harris came to see him under the guise of a shoulder sprain that morning. They had been careful not to handle any of the details by phone, and although it made it more difficult, so far it had worked.

As Beth sat on the hood of the truck watching the last remnants of light disappear on the horizon, she knew she had to pull herself together. Adam would be furious if he knew that in all of this she had taken such a chance as to be alone in the darkness. She wiped her face and eyes on a bandanna stored over the visor, and took several deep breaths before starting the truck and driving back down to her Father's house. Cassie, Joey and Ryan were already sitting down to dinner, and could tell she'd been crying.

"Dad will get out of this Mom." Joey slid out of his chair and gave her a hug, thinking she'd been gone so long because of their father being detained by the authorities. "And Uncle Duncan is with him. You know he'll make sure they figure out they have the wrong guy, and they'll both be home before you know it."

Beth squeezed her son tightly, her sadness combined with his trying to be the man in the family while his father was away was bittersweet. "I know Joey." She reluctantly let him go and took a deep breath. "But you know your mother. I'm a crier and I worry, even when I know it's all going to be all right, and I just miss him."

Esperanza and Peter Harris exchanged a glance. They could see Beth's heart breaking, but they also could see she had come to some kind of acceptance. She courageously joined them for dinner, not giving anything away even when her sister Chris stopped in to bring her Father some shirts she'd mended for him. Beth had given her sister a warm embrace when it came time for her to go, but she hadn't broken down and she didn't cling tightly the way they knew she wanted. 

Inside, Beth steeled herself to make it through the next few days. Her heart screamed out in protest, but she couldn't listen. The safety of her family was at stake and she knew she had to make this work. 

On the last night, long after the children had gone to bed, Beth sat up talking to her Father. She'd composed goodbye letters to each of her siblings, not giving away the fact that this was a permanent separation, but acknowledging that she didn't know when it would be safe for them to be together again and telling each how much she loved and appreciated them. Peter agreed to distribute them a week after she and the children had gone.

Over the previous days, Beth had begun to pack some of the family's treasured possessions in the large trunk and suitcases Esperanza brought with her. They had only contained newspapers for weight when she arrived, and could be explained by anyone checking her plans by the fact that the next day she had a ticket to Italy a one way ticket she had purchased before she left Seacouver. It was the cover to allow Beth to have luggage that would travel with she and the girls when they made their departures. Esperanza would go to the airport as planned, but the bags would be checked for different flights and different passengers hopefully passengers that arrived without notice.

After the children had gone to school she could pack more of their things in the spaces that remained. Aside from a few changes of clothes, most of the contents were photos removed from their frames, albums, important mementos and valuables Adam had instructed her not to leave behind. They could buy anything else they needed when they arrived at their new home.

When Cassie, Ryan and Joey came downstairs before school Friday morning, Esperanza, Beth and their Grandfather were already drinking their second cup of coffee and their plans were in motion. 

"Give your old Grandpa a hug." Peter Harris insisted as each of the three children started out the front door to catch the bus. Neither of them saw the tears beginning to mist in his eyes, or the way he and her mother held one another after the door was shut and they had disappeared down the driveway.  



	56. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 5...

**CHAPTER 56 **

Joey looked across the car at Luke's mother, unable to quite believe what she was telling him. They had just dropped Luke off at his scheduled music lesson that he thought he was supposed to share when she made the announcement there had been a change of plans. She'd waited until her son was out of the car before she told Joey what his Mother wanted him to do.

"You're kidding right?" 

"No Joey I'm not kidding, and it's very important you follow every instruction your Mother put inside that envelope." She nodded to the manila envelope she'd just handed him. "And whatever you do don't lose it." Aida Reynalds had at first been a little shocked by what Beth asked of her, but she'd seen the burned out stable and when she heard about the threats to the children she knew she had to help. "While Luke is at his lesson, I am to take you to the airport. You are to open the smaller envelope inside marked number one. I was told your plane ticket and identification were inside."

Joey opened the big envelope and found several envelopes inside. "Why do I have so many? Where am I going?"

Aida shook her head. "I'm not sure exactly, but there is a note that will explain everything. Your Mother asked that you not open the blue envelope until you are on the plane and make sure no one sees anything inside."

"I'm not so sure about this." Joey reached for Mrs. Reynald's cell phone, but she took it from his grasp. "Joey I know this is all very confusing and sudden, but hon you can't call your Mother. She said the phone has been tapped and one slip could put you or your sisters in danger. You are going to have to trust me and the letter inside."

"Do you know when I'll be able to come back?" He asked finally.

Aida Reynalds sighed and covered his hand with a smile. "I'm sure it won't be for too long, just until your family is no longer in danger, and its not like you will be alone. Your Mother and your sisters will be coming. But you need to be a brave boy and do everything she's asked."

Aida had been the perfect choice for this. She was a wonderful Mother, but had a vivid imagination and was always dreaming of adventure. To her, although the boy's safety was paramount, this was very exciting. Duncan had been fairly certain that whoever was watching the family, would be concentrating on Beth and the house, but just in case, Aida had been told to take a round-a-bout way and to call Peter Harris' cell phone if she saw anyone following.

"Remember Joey. Don't open any of the other envelopes until you have completed all the instructions on the one before." Aida reminded him as she helped him take his guitar and backpack out of the car.

Joey couldn't believe this was happening so fast. His Mother expected him to just get on a plane without saying goodbye to anyone and fly to who knows where while someone was supposedly trying to hurt he and his family. 

Aida Reynalds could see the uncertainty in his eyes and gave him a warm hug. 

"It's going to be fine Joey. You'll see." It was then she remembered the money. "Oh. Here. Put this in your back pocket. It's a wallet with money and a credit card. Your Mother said the name on the identification you've been given would match the card, but you are only to use it in an emergency."

Joey thanked her, put the wallet in his pocket and picked up his guitar to go inside to American Airlines gate 17 as he'd been instructed. "Mrs. Reynald's? Will you tell Luke " He wasn't really sure what he should say and the words died on his lips.

"I'll tell him goodbye for you hon. Now you get going. You have a long trip ahead of you." Aida waited until she saw Joey disappear down the left terminal before she got back in her car. She didn't know where the boy's destination would be and hoped things would indeed be all right. She said a little prayer as she drove away from the curb.

When Joey arrived at Gate 17, he handed his ticket to the flight attendant. "Is this your first trip to Boston young man?" She asked.

Something about the way she seemed to be looking for someone accompanying him made Joey think quickly. "Nah I've been there a million times. My uncle lives there. He's a musician and likes to have me around."

She looked at the guitar case in his hand and smiled. "So he will be meeting you?"

"Uhm yeah sure."

His answers seemed to satisfy the woman and she let him pass. Although only 13, Joey could pass for a few years older. Once on the plane, Joey found himself sitting by a window with no one in the seat next to his. He opened the blue envelope and read the note from his Mother as soon as the plane was in the air.

_Joey,  
I know this must be very confusing for you, but I need you to be my brave boy and follow every instruction to the letter. _

_I didn't want to frighten you or your sisters, but now I must tell you; the person who set the fire at the stable has threatened us again. It was set by someone who wanted to hurt your Father and is also responsible for his being detained. Since he could not protect us himself, he asked Uncle Duncan to make sure we were safe. The only way they could think of was for us to go somewhere we could not be found._

_You will be taking two flights before a friend will meet you at the airport. He will keep you with him for a few days, and will make sure no one has followed you and that you are safe until you can make the final leg of your journey where you will find me and your sisters waiting for you._

_I chose you to travel alone because I knew you could do this Joey. You have good instincts. I am counting on you and your Father is counting on you. Cassie and Ryan will travel together, and I will meet all of you at our new home. Hopefully once your Father knows we all are safe, he can concentrate on his own situation and we will all be together very soon._

_If you look inside your backpack you will find a gray baseball cap. I want you to wear it when you get off the 2nd plane. It is how our friend will identify you. You can trust him. He knows the name you are travelling under, and the only way anyone can know that is if Uncle Duncan told them. _

_Keep the enclosed card in your wallet and if there is an emergency and you need help call the number on the card. It is the number to Uncle Duncan's phone, but only use it in an emergency. It is important that you do not call anyone else. Breaking that rule could put us all in great danger._

_Your Father and I love you very much Joey. Be safe and know that we will be together soon. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

Joey could sense the urgency in his Mother's letter and did as he was told. He took the flight to Boston, arriving at 9pm. When he checked his next envelope, he saw his ticket would take him to Madrid, Spain. "Wow!" He said to himself. He knew they were going away, but hadn't realized he'd be going across the ocean.

Smiling at the attendant as he walked out, he knew she was watching to see if his Uncle was there to meet him. Joey spotted a man in a Red Sox jacket at the far end of the terminal. Fortunately that was the direction of his next gate. "That's him!" He told the woman before striking out in that direction.

Joey was relieved when the man went into one of the restrooms and the attendant didn't seem to be looking. He continued down the concourse to his gate, where he would have to wait 45 minutes for his flight. 

At the next gate they checked Joey's passport and the letter explaining he was going to meet his Father. The boy grinned when he realized just how thorough this had been thought through. Everything he needed seemed to be in each envelope with nothing left to chance. "Pretty cool." He said to himself as he snuggled into his seat. One of the attendants had insisted he sit in first class since there were extra seats and he could stretch out. He also guessed she wanted to be able to keep an eye on him. She brought him some hot chocolate and a sandwich after the flight began and placed a pillow and soft blanket next to him.

"You let me know if you need anything." She smiled, obviously concerned that a boy flying alone be taken care of.

For the next 7 hours, Joey slept soundly, waking only when the attendant nudged him and told him they would be landing soon. She had a carton of orange juice and a pastry for him when he came back from the restroom where he'd splashed water on his face to wake up. In Madrid it was after noon, but to Joey it was still 5am and much too early to be conscious. 

He hardly had time to finish his pastry when the pilot notified passengers they were landing. It was only after he'd walked down the ramp and through the gate that he remembered what his mother had asked him to do. He pulled on his baseball cap and began to scan the area for someone who might be looking for him. To be honest, he was a little nervous. His Mother had said this was a friend, but 

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him. "Hi, are you Joseph Adams?"

Joey turned to look up into the face of a guy who appeared to be in his mid twenties. It took him a minute to remember the alias he was travelling under and when he didn't respond immediately, the man grinned. "Hey Joey, I'm Richie and you look exhausted. What do you say we get out of here?"

Richie took the guitar case from Joey, who still hadn't responded, and started down the concourse toward the parking garage. Even though he'd never laid eyes on this man before, something told him that he was ok, and he had known what name to use so he followed.

**_note: I know there are a few readers who are VERY happy to see a certain immortal back in the picture ... lol._**  



	57. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 5...

**CHAPTER 57 **

Richie knew he had to be careful. Duncan told him the twins had no idea about immortals, so he couldn't let it slip that he had known Joey when he was a toddler. 

"Mom's letter said you were a friend." Joey began the first of many questions on the hour long trip out of the city to Richie's ranch. "But are you her friend or Dad's? Or are you Uncle Duncan's friend?"

"I guess you could say I'm friends with of all of them, but Duncan in particular. He sort of took me in when I was a kid and I met your Dad a little after that. I saw them both when Joe was in the hospital, but you'd already gone home by then." Richie hoped Joey's questions wouldn't get too specific. He didn't want to lie to him if he could help it. They mostly centered around whether or not they were really in danger and did anyone know who was behind all of this.

They were pulling through the gate when Joey let out a whistle. "Wow man is this yours?"

Richie laughed. "Yeah. It's mine. You like it?"

"Like it? I love it. It's like out of those old movies Mom watches."

Richie modeled the ranch after those exact movie concepts to make it as authentic old west as he could. It was a part of the entire package and helped the people who worked for him understand the image he wanted to present when they took the show on the European Rodeo circuit. He'd even taken on the last name Cartwright, partly as a joke and partly because people who had seen Bonanza in syndication would automatically connect his name with the American Wild West. Everything he'd done to build this life for himself had been done with a single goal in mind financial success for the future.

He stopped the truck in front of one of the fenced pastures where a few men were trying to break a particularly stubborn mustang. Richie bought him at first thinking he would be a good addition to the bronc riding event, but after studying him awhile, thought he saw something special and wanted more for the animal.

"We won't stop long." Richie said as they got out of the truck. "I know you are tired and hungry I bet."

"Starving!" Joey didn't hide the fact. "But this is cool. I'd like to watch for a while if it's ok."

An older man greeted Richie in Spanish, and although he didn't completely understand, Joey could tell the man was frustrated. He could also tell Richie didn't agree with whatever the man was telling him and motioned toward the horse as he spoke, encouraging them to try again.

A younger man who had been thrown from the horse only a moment before the truck pulled up, listened to the exchange and shook his head as he told his partner to hold the horse's head while he climbed up again.

For several seconds it looked like he might be gaining some ground, but the horse lowered his head and jerked left, sending the man sprawling into the dust.

Joey looked down at the ground to hide his smirk as he heard what he knew must be some colorful words from the man as he picked himself up.

Richie started to climb over the fence and give it a try himself, but remembering the boy hadn't had anything to eat and had only just arrived, decided to wait. He told the men he would be back out in an hour and to let the horse rest until then.

"Come on Joey let's see what we can find for you in the kitchen." Richie put his hand on the boy's shoulder and directed him back to the truck.

"Are you going to try and ride that horse?" Joey didn't understand the language, but he was sure that's what he heard. His eyes were wide, obviously impressed.

"More than likely I'll end up in the dirt on my butt." Richie laughed as they drove to the house. "But yeah I'm going to try. You're welcome to watch but on one condition."

Joey waited for the condition.

"If I do end up in the dirt, you never tell Adam or Duncan it happened." He winked.

"Not a word." Joey promised before hopping out of the truck and going inside. Richie pulled out a frying pan, eggs and some other containers from the refrigerator. "How do you feel about one of my special king-size western omelets?"

"Can I have one of these too?" Joey nodded toward the bowl of apples on the table.

"Help yourself. Once you've eaten, I'll show you your room or you could check it out. It's the third door on the left down that hallway." Richie began breaking eggs and mixing the ingredients as Joey shined an apple on his shirt and carried his guitar and pack to his room.

The room was fairly plain with colorful blankets hung over the rough wood paneling. It had two single beds and what looked like two antique trunks at the foot of each. Joey wasn't sure what to do with his stuff so he laid the guitar on the bed and the pack on one of the trunks before going back to see if his food was ready.

Richie had some things to take care of and suggested Joey shower and change into some clothes he'd bought for him in preparation for his visit. Duncan had given him sizes, so he was pretty sure the jeans, heavy shirt and jacket would fit. He wasn't sure about boots, so he'd picked up a few sizes.

They spent the afternoon with Joey propped on the top fence post while Richie worked diligently with the mustang. As he predicted, the horse sent him reeling more than once, but Richie was undeterred. Every time the horse threw him off, he would come back to the animal, speak gently as he stroked its nose, and then would get back up again. When the sun started to dip, he hadn't actually broken the horse, but its resistance was starting to ebb.

"You really know horses." Joey commented as Richie brushed the horse inside the stable afterward. "That other guy let the horse know he didn't want to ride any more than the horse wanted him on his back. It's no wonder he didn't stand a chance."

"Sounds like you know a little about horses yourself." Richie tossed him an extra brush so he could help out on the other side. The horse was tethered to posts on either side of the stable, so he could do so safely.

"I guess. We've all been riding since we were little and we help out at the stable." Joey's voice turned sad. "Or at least we did before the fire."

"Yeah I heard about that. I'm real sorry. Duncan said your family lost a few horses. It must have been tough."

"It was the worst for Ryan. She lost her competition horse. Cassie and I like to ride, but Ryan really loves it. It's all she thinks about. Uncle Duncan should have sent her here instead of me. She's going to miss riding so much now that we can't go home for awhile."

Richie was struck by how much the boy cared for his sister, and the concern he showed for her happiness. 

"I think they thought it would be better for your sisters to travel together." Richie had finished brushing and was checking the horses legs and hooves for any incidental damage from the day's work. "If they are anything like your Mother, then they would both attract attention so it was safer for them to be together."

Joey understood what he meant. "They both look like Mom especially Ryan, even if she is still just a kid."

"Isn't she your twin?" Richie joked.

"I'm 12 minutes older." Joey stood tall to set the record straight. "And besides she gets all emotional and stuff. I'm more of a roll with the punches kind of guy."

Richie chuckled under his breath as he unhooked the mustang and led him to his stall. He could remember how Ryan was at 2, and if that were any indication, emotional would be an understatement.

"What about Cassie? Is she 'emotional'? He couldn't help but ask as he remembered the pretty auburn-haired girl.

"Sort of but not the same. She's older and I guess she's learned to cover it better, unless it's about her boyfriend and then look out."

"Boyfriend?" Richie was loving this. "Your Father lets her date? Isn't she only about 15?"

"Dad doesn't really let her call it dating. He lets Mark come over to the house or go riding with us, and sometimes his Father comes over." Joey set the record straight. "But if you ask me. It's dating when you hold hands and kiss and stuff. Dad would croak if he knew how much of that was going on."

What Richie wouldn't give to see that, but his amusement was short-lived when he saw Joey's expression change. "What's wrong buddy?"

"Cassie's going to be upset when she finds out she has to leave." Joey replied glumly. "I wonder if we'll ever see our friends again?"

Richie walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. "I don't know Joey, and I know saying you'll make new friends won't really make you feel better even if it sounds good. This is going to be hard for you and your sisters, but it's more important that you all are safe. Duncan is trying to find out who is doing this, and I am sure your Dad is doing everything he can to get out of Australia and on his way to meet you guys. I won't lie and tell you this will be easy, but it's the right thing to do and you will find a way to make the best of it I can tell you're that kind of guy."

Joey nodded, but his face was still somber.

"Why don't we head back to the house and clean up. I've got a housekeeper who probably has dinner almost ready and afterward maybe you will let me hear that guitar of yours." 

His words reminded Joey how glad he was he hadn't been asked to leave without the precious guitar Joe had given him. 

"And maybe after that we can see just how good you are on Playstation. I've got almost everything they've released this year." Duncan had given him the heads up on Joey's other passion and Richie couldn't resist being prepared even if it was for only a few days.

Joey's grin spread from ear to ear. "Now you're talkin'"   



	58. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 5...

**CHAPTER 58 **

Ryan, Cassie and the other girls sleeping over at their friend Meredith's had only just finished breakfast and were getting dressed when her Mother knocked on the door to the bonus room they had converted into sleeping bag central.

"Ryan and Cassie, can you get your things together? Your Grandfather is here to pick you up."

"He is? But I thought we were supposed to have lunch. Why is he here so early?" Cassie asked as she pulled her hair into a barrette. 

"I'm afraid there's been an accident. You girls need to hurry."

Cassie and Ryan exchanged a frantic look before stuffing their pajamas into their overnight bags and picking up their purses, jackets and backpacks as quickly as they could. Meredith's Mother wouldn't say anything else, thinking that would be up to their Grandfather.

"Grandpa what happened? Is it Joey?" They expected the news to be about their brother.

"Girls you need to get in the car. I'll tell you on the way." Peter Harris didn't want to lie to them, but his conversation could be heard by everyone crowded behind them in the doorway.

They rushed to comply, almost forgetting to thank Meredith and acknowledge the calls of their friends from the porch as they hoped everything would be all right.

As soon as the car pulled away they began their questions again.

"We're going to the hospital, but no one is hurt your Mother is fine." He began.

"What happened to Mom?" Both girls asked almost simultaneously.

"She's all right. We had to stage an accident this morning, but she is fine. You need to know that." Peter Harris knew the girls would be confused by this and didn't give them time to react. "Your Mother made it look like she had been thrown from a horse, but it was all a cover Mark's Father is helping us, and the accident wasn't real."

Cassie and Ryan both began to question what was going on, and their Grandfather had to raise his voice to get them to calm down and listen. "You girls need to pay attention to everything I say and trust me. You, your Mother and your brother are all in danger. The people who set fire to the stables and set up your Father have threatened you all, and we have to get you out of town."

His words froze them into silence.

"We are going to the hospital, but you won't be seeing your Mother. Instead, you are going to use a back exit normally only accessible to doctors and hospital personnel. There will be a cab waiting for you. You remember my friend Bernie who drives a cab? He will be driving and will take you to the airport."

"The airport? Grandpa where are we going and why can't you take us?" Cassie found her voice.

"I would take you if I could, but we are certain we are being watched. That is why you all couldn't leave together and you won't be taking a direct flight to your new destination. Your brother left yesterday after school and is with a friend for a few days until the two of you and your Mother have a chance to catch up."

"Joey is already gone?" Ryan couldn't believe it. This was all so incredible.

Mr. Harris could see they were both distracted by their thoughts and fears, and he needed them to focus. He couldn't pull the car over because that might attract attention. He had to try to make them understand.

"Cassie there is a manila envelope for you and one for your sister on the seat here beside me." He waited for the girl to hand one over the back seat and look into her own.

"Inside there are 4 envelopes." He continued to give them instructions on how they would leave their things in the car so it wouldn't look suspicious, but not to worry because his friend would take everything out of the car and put it in the cab before meeting them at the hospital exit. He also explained that there was a carry-on travel valise with a change of clothes for both of them and they were to put those on in the restroom of the airplane on the flight from Nashville to New Orleans.

"Cassie, you will find everything you need tucked in that valise to make yourself look older. You need to pull your hair back, smooth the curls as best you can and put on the makeup you find inside. Your Mother carefully picked it all out."

He could see they didn't understand why that was important.

"When you get to New Orleans, there is a Hyatt Regency hotel attached to the airport. The two of you are going to check into the hotel for 2 nights. Cassie has to look old enough to be a college student planning to transfer schools and is there for a visit to Tulane University. That is your cover story. Your younger sister is there for the fun of the trip. As often as you visited your Father on campus, you should be able to carry on a convincing conversation if you have to but don't offer anything unless directly asked." He cautioned. "You will find identification, credit cards and passports inside your envelopes. Put all of that in your purses and don't lose any of it."

He also told them that during the two nights, they were to stay inside their hotel room at all times. "The in-room refrigerator has sodas and snacks, and you can order room service but within reason girls. Don't do anything to draw attention to yourselves or make the management suspect anything. On Monday morning you will take the tickets in the 2nd envelope and go back into the airport, following the instructions you will find inside, and if anything goes wrong you can't call me or your Mother. Duncan's number is on a card you both have for your wallets. You call him and only him. Do you understand?"

Cassie and Ryan shook their heads. This was overwhelming. They couldn't believe their grandfather would allow them to travel on their own like this, much less arrange it. It took more persuading on his part to convince them, but when the girls heard how their Father was so sick with worry over their safety that he couldn't focus on his own problem of getting out of police custody and come home to them, they stopped thinking about themselves. Their Grandfather's tone showed there was no room for compromise or delay.

When they were on the elevator in the hospital, Peter Harris took the private moment to embrace both girls for what would be the last time for a long time. He didn't worry that their tears would show, it would make the news of their Mother's accident that much more convincing. He hugged them, kissed them and told them how much he loved them both. "You'll tell Joey I'm sorry I couldn't tell him goodbye myself won't you? And tell him his Grandfather is proud of him and loves him very much."

Both girls nodded through their tears that they would as they hugged him one more time and the doors to the elevator opened. Mark's father was just down the hallway and saw them walking his direction. He was the only one in the hospital who knew this was staged, and a lot was riding on him.

"You won't be able to see her for another half hour." He told them. "You can wait in the waiting room over there, or if you'd like you can wash up in my office. I have a private bathroom. I'm sure you won't want your mother to see tear stained faces now do you?"

Cassie and Ryan knew that was their exit.

Cassie wanted to say something to Dr. Spalding some message for Mark, but a look from her Grandfather let her know they couldn't risk being overheard. He was certain they were being watched and even had an idea by whom. 

"You girls go wait in Dr. Spalding's office. I'll come get you when it's time to see your Mother."

"She'll be all right won't she?" Cassie thought it would seem more convincing if they asked.

Mark's Dad put a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Your Mother will be fine. She took a nasty fall and I'm concerned she might have a concussion and possibly some blurred vision, but we are watching her closely and so far everything looks good."

Cassie nodded, gave the doctor a smile through tear-filled eyes and gave her sister a light nudge down the hall. They had to force themselves not to look back. In less than five minutes the two were opening the outside door of the employee exit and stepped quickly into the cab. Bernie told them to stay low in case someone was watching the front when he drove around. They arrived at the airport with only enough time to reach the gate and take their seats with the last passengers boarding.

As the plane took off, Cassie could see the stream of tears rolling down Ryan's face. Barely able to hold back her own, she put her arm around her sister as they both stared out the window and took their last look at the place they'd called home.

In his cell, Adam paced back and forth, looking out at the clock on the hallway wall. He hadn't been able to touch his dinner, and in the semi-darkness of evening lockdown, the silence only heightened his awareness that he was completely detached from his family just when they needed him most.

MacLeod had visited earlier in the day to let him know that so far from what he could tell everything was going according to plan. He'd talked to Richie from a pay phone, and could at least let Adam know Joey was safe.

He hated their plan had to include Beth staging that fall, but he knew that even if she were injured she would heal. It had been a brilliant stroke for MacLeod to think of it. The greatest worry would be if Mark's father detected her rapid healing, but even if he did he was sure the man would follow the plan and help get Beth out of the hospital and on her way to meet the children. He might have questions, but he was also a father who cared for his own family and would do the right thing.

Adam looked at the clock again, hoping that Cassie and Ryan had been able to get on the plane safely and without detection. He was worried the girls might resist leaving without their mother, and was counting on the trust he shared with his older daughter to help her do what she must. "You can do this princess. You can make this work and take care of your sister." He whispered into the dark before pounding his fists in frustration against the cement beneath the high window.

Back at the hospital, a man in a tan sweater casually opened his cell phone as he looked down the hallway toward the old man.

"I've got news." He told the voice on the other end. "Seems Mrs. Pierson took a nasty fall from a horse this morning." He waited for the voice to respond.

"I'm not sure yet. Earlier I heard a doctor tell her Father and the two girls that she would be all right, and they could see her soon, but then something happened and it from what I can find out without drawing suspicion she's had some kind of brain damage. The old man is wringing his hands and looks like he might drop any minute from the strain of it. That doctor friend of theirs sent the kids to wait in his office."

On the other end of the phone Avery Lind smiled a wicked smile. Wouldn't it be beautifully poetic if the good professor were to lose his wife and be unable to comfort his grief stricken children because of her. Could there be any greater pain she could inflict upon him? Laughing to herself she knew she'd think of something to top this should things fall her way.

"Don't move a muscle. You stay there and report to me the instant anything happens." She told her investigator before closing the connection and dialing her contact in Australia. "Make sure Adam Pierson finds out his wife is in the hospital and is losing ground." 

Avery took pleasure in giving the man on the other end the details of Beth's accident and made sure the prognosis he would report would be grim. Having a contact who was also a guard at the facility Adam was being housed had proven to be quite beneficial.   



	59. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 5...

**CHAPTER 59 **

Getting Beth out of town was a little trickier. Duncan and Adam figured that whoever was watching would be keyed in on her especially if they figured out the children were gone. Fortunately for everyone, their absence hadn't been noticed when Dr. Spalding had Beth switched for a supposed patient being transferred to the hospital in Nashville. In actuality the patient was a woman who was in critical condition and they were waiting on family from out of state to come and make a decision. Transport wouldn't help her but it would help Beth, and it would buy them time.

While Avery's man was busy watching Peter Harris calm the fears of Rayna and Chris who were frantic for information, Beth was being taken down the freight elevator to the ambulance in the garage below. It was only after he heard Rayna protesting her Father's failure to notify the family that he suspected something wasn't right.

"How could it slip your mind Dad?" Rayna wanted answers. "Has anyone even told the children?"

Peter Harris had noticed the man in the tan sweater earlier, and now was almost certain he was watching them. "Rayna you need to calm down. The girls are in Dr. Spalding's office down the hall and Luke's Mother is bringing Joey."

The older man could see their observer making his way down the hallway toward the doctor's office and told Chris and Rayna that if they ever trusted him to trust him now. "Stay here!"

When he reached the doorway, the man had already opened it to discover an empty office.

"Damn!" the man spun around and looked at Peter Harris accusingly. "Where are they?"

"Where are who?" Peter hadn't come this far to watch the plan fall apart. He tried to walk past the man. "Excuse me sir, I was just coming to get my granddaughters." 

"Well it doesn't look like they are here now does it?"

"Oh dear. I told them not to wander maybe they are in the cafeteria " Peter Harris muttered to himself, almost ignoring the man's presence.

The man grabbed him by the arm and pushed him against the wall, but he never had a chance to interrogate him. Kyle Harris spun him around and slammed him face first into the wall while his sisters called for security.

In a matter of minutes hospital security had taken the man into custody where Peter Harris assured them he would be filing assault charges. "I'm sure that camera recorded all of it." He told the officers as they led the man away.

Kyle, Chris and Rayna were all trying to ask him questions, but their Father waved them off as he placed one more phone call. "They know." He said to the silent listener on the other end.

At the Medical Center in Nashville, Esperanza waited outside. She hadn't taken the morning flight to Italy as scheduled, although the airline records would indicate she did. She waited while she saw the Sumner County ambulance drive up and take Beth inside to be admitted. Looking down at her watch she hoped her friend would be able to pull this off. Now that she knew their plan had been uncovered, it was more important than ever that they move quickly.

Beth lay quietly with her eyes closed while the attendants wheeled her into the admissions area. She could hear the noise and bustle around her and knew choosing a Saturday when people had no choice but to come into the Emergency Room because their own doctor's offices were closed had been a stroke of brilliance. As Dr. Spalding had suspected, she was wheeled into a holding area concealed by curtains. He'd slipped her change of clothing and shoes underneath her blanket before she had been taken away. Beth waited until she thought she'd been left alone before pulling the I.V. needle from her arm, grabbing the bag with her things in it from beneath the blanket, and slipping silently past the busy nursing staff as she looked for the restroom Mark's dad told her would be nearby.

A few minutes later she emerged, fully dressed and walked unnoticed out the main door. Esperanza spotted her and barely let the car come to a full stop to let her in. Two and a half hours later they were parking the car in the lot at the Chattanooga airport and wheeling two large suitcases inside. The trunk had taken the trip to Italy without them, but Duncan was making an arrangement with a flight attendant friend of his to make sure it reached it's final destination in tact.

"I am so glad Duncan arranged for you to come with us Esperanza." Beth clasped the older woman's hand in hers as the flight to San Francisco began. "I am so worried about the children, and I think if I had to do this alone I would be a nervous wreck.

Esperanza knew how difficult this would be for Beth and although it hadn't been in the initial plan, when Duncan explained everything to her she had insisted he find a way for her to travel with them and stay at least until Adam could be with his family. They didn't know what lie ahead, and if she could help she wanted to. Her offer actually helped solve a problem. If Esperanza were there then no one else in Beth's family had to be involved in the plan. There would be less chance of discovery or problems because of any protest her siblings might make over all of this, so Duncan agreed.

And protest they did. It was all Peter Harris could do to keep Kyle and his daughters from trying to have him committed when he refused to tell them anything after it was obvious to them Beth was not in the hospital and the children were missing as well. Dr. Spalding gave them the use of his office, but their voices carried through the door and out into the hallway so clearly that he had to come in and remind them this was a hospital. 

"Well maybe you should remember that doctor." Kyle confronted the man. "Is it usually your practice to 'lose' your patients? Since our Father isn't talking, maybe you would like to enlighten us on what is going on or I could always call the hospital administrator."

"Kyle sit down and shut up." Peter Harris hadn't talked to anyone in that tone of voice for many years, but he'd had all he could take. He was sick with worry over Beth and the children and his own grown children were grinding on his last nerve.

Rayna, Chris and Kyle just looked at their Father in disbelief as he asked Dr. Spalding to leave them alone and not to worry over the threats that had been made. He then turned to the three, standing up to his full height as his gaze fell directly on each. "I know you are upset, but there are things you could not be told and things that you must help me keep a secret until I receive word that your sister and her children are safe."

"We can keep them safe Dad. You know that." Kyle began to protest.

"I'm not so sure about that. I know we would all try, but the people who are trying to hurt your sister and her family might not stop with threatening only them if we stood in the way. You all have families and we had to find a way to keep us all safe." Their Father sat on the edge of the sofa as he continued. "There still may be a price to pay, but if no one believes you had a part in your sister's disappearance maybe they will leave you and your families alone."

He went on to tell them that they could not discuss this with anyone. "Not even your brother." He insisted. "For the next few days until I receive word as far as anyone is concerned, your sister is in this hospital under Dr. Spalding's care. He is risking a lot to help us and there is too much riding on this for any of you to put the plan in danger now."

"But that guy he knew didn't he? What's going to keep him from talking?" Chris asked as she tried to wrap her mind around what was happening.

"Right after you called security I called my friend the Chief. He's going to keep the guy in lockup without allowing any phone calls or visitors. For the next few days as far as the world is concerned he doesn't exist. Our family has good friends we should be thankful."

"Dad, where did they go?" Rayna put her arm around her Father. 

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I know where their first plane tickets took them, but after that it was better if I didn't know. It would keep me from being tempted to call or follow them and lead the danger to their door."

Chris covered her face in her hands as she almost doubled over where she sat. She'd seen something in her sister's eyes two nights before something in her voice in her hug. She knew now Beth had been saying goodbye. "God why didn't I see it?" She began to sob.

"There wasn't any other way." Her Father whispered. "Believe me it was the only way they could all be together and be safe."

Kyle, Chris and Rayna didn't like it, but it was too late now. Since their Father didn't even know where they had gone now all they could do was help make sure their sister and her children weren't discovered.

"We should probably make sure a few of us are here around the clock in case they send someone else to watch." Rayna said finally.

Kyle groaned. "Oh man what if that guy wasn't alone? What if someone else was watching we didn't see?"

Peter Harris had thought of that, but it was beyond anything he could control. "We'll just have to pray that God will take care of them son. We'll just have to pray they have a big enough head start so they won't be found."


	60. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 6...

**CHAPTER 60 **

Methos awaited MacLeod's visit the next afternoon impatiently. Earlier in the day he'd been told by a guard, details of his wife's accident. The man repeated much of what he had already heard from the investigator in charge of his case, but he had additional details details that let Methos know his source knew much more than the limited information Peter Harris had given in the phone call Duncan had pre-planned to the authorities in Sydney. Someone wanted to make sure he was climbing the walls.

Knowing whoever was behind this would expect him to be distraught and frantic to be released, Methos played the part completely. He raged against the bars in his cell, demanded to see his attorney and eventually fell to his knees begging for a phone so he could speak with his children.

"Already penned your Academy Award speech?" Duncan mumbled as he waited for Methos to finish yelling another request to use the phone at the guard as he closed the door behind him. "I hear you've been less than the model prisoner today." 

Methos ignored his attempts at humor. As soon as they were alone he leaned over the table. "We've got a lead."

Finally now they might have a real link to whoever was responsible for all of this. Duncan made note of the guard's name and assured Methos he would have him tailed. "We'll find out who he's working for."

Knowing their time was short Methos' next questions revolved around how the plan was progressing. It was agonizing to be locked up and helpless when his family was going through so much. "Have you heard anything?"

"The girls are at the hotel in New Orleans they fly out tonight, Joey is with Richie but I don't know about Beth or Esperanza. We can only assume no news is good news. If anything had gone wrong on his end Peter was going to call. They weren't supposed to contact me before tomorrow afternoon " Duncan wasn't telling Methos anything he didn't already know, but he knew his friend might feel some measure of relief hearing the details again.

"Your attorney called about an hour ago. He has affidavits from the Chief of Police, the President of the university as well as the Dean, a State Senator and over a dozen others who all support your declaration of innocence. They all back up the fact that you not only aren't a member of that terrorist organization, but could not possibly have been anywhere near any of the attacks when they occurred. The chief investigator is seeing his case unravel and is starting to suspect he's been set up. The fire department back in Ridgetop forwarded proof of arson which makes your actions on the airplane more plausible because of the threat to your family." Duncan knew the news would make Methos feel more hopeful. "He said the authorities are checking everything out thoroughly, but is hoping that by the end of the week you will be out of here."

Adam let out a sigh of relief. "Knowing it could be that soon, I might manage to retain my sanity that is if our mysterious friend doesn't have some other trick up her sleeve."

Duncan nodded. He had thought of that as well. "It would be better if your release came as a result of all charges being dropped, but you know if things go sour there is the alternative. I've already looked into options."

"Believe me MacLeod I've been tempted to end this nightmare and get back to my family any way possible but if Adam Pierson dies, then it seals so many options for Beth and I. No as much as it is torturing me to stay locked in here and wait for the wheels of justice to turn and reach the conclusion I am not a menace to society, as long as the threat to my family can't find them it's the best solution for everyone." 

"I should be going. The sooner we can get a line on this guard's source, the better." Duncan stood to go. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Methos thanked him and watched as the door behind Duncan closed. He knew in a few moments a guard would arrive to take him back to his cell and another long, sleepless night would lie ahead of him. His thoughts turned to Beth and the last time he held her in his arms. His arms ached to hold her again and to hear the lively voices of his son and daughters. He hoped that they were somehow coping with everything that happened.

Hours later in San Francisco, Esperanza could tell Beth's mind was not in the present. "Are you worried about the children?" She asked as the two waited in a coffee shop near their gate.

"What? Oh I'm sorry Esperanza I guess my mind must have wandered." Beth smiled slightly with embarrassment. "The children? Yes I'm worried, but that wasn't what I was thinking about just now."

Esperanza didn't want to push, so she waited to see if Beth wanted to share her thoughts.

"I was thinking about the time Amanda and I came to San Francisco." Beth stirred her coffee, but didn't take a sip. "You remember when she and I came shopping to find 'the perfect dress' for Claudia's concert? I'd only just met her, and yet it was like we had known one another for ages the way we blew through boutique after boutique. That was before I knew I was falling in love with Adam but I think she might have suspected or hoped. She was so insistent I not play the widow, but choose a dress that announced to everyone I was alive."

"Oh yes I remember. I remember the dresses the two of you selected had every man who saw you loosening the space around their collars. I had a feeling she was the force behind the way you looked that night. It was clear Adam didn't know what hit him when you came down those stairs and took his arm." Esperanza's laugh ended in a sad sigh. "I remember how everything was so exciting when Amanda was a part of it. She was so beautiful and energetic "

Beth felt the same way. "It's hard to believe she's really gone " Her eyes became damp.

Their conversation stirred so many individual memories that both women soon fell back into their own thoughts. Remembering that time made Beth think of so much Amanda Claudia Joe Richie the danger she put all of them in and the way Adam's love for her literally brought her back to life. So much had changed since and yet one thing stayed the same. The love she and Adam shared for one another was stronger than ever, and she knew somehow they would find their way through this and back to one another.

Beth's thoughts were still with Adam after she and Esperanza finally boarded their delayed flight to Hawaii. She couldn't believe they would be landing in Melbourne the day after tomorrow and would be so close to Adam and yet not be able to risk going to him. Their first priority had to be her getting to their new home so that when the children arrived they would not be alone, but it was hard not being able to even call him.

Closing her eyes, Beth tried to imagine what Adam might be doing. She looked at her watch and realized it would be very early morning in Sydney. She imagined him lying on a cot in some cold cell his arms behind his head and his eyes open as he stared at the ceiling, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep any more than she could. "I love you." She whispered, her breath frosting the airplane window slightly as she stared out into the open expanse. Wrapping her arms around herself, Beth let her mind wander as she imagined it was his strong arms she felt embracing her. The worry over her children's safety and what was happening to her husband had taken its toll, and emotionally she felt drained. If it weren't for the love they had for each other and for their family, she didn't know how she would survive, but the love was there and she could feel it. "Only a few more days " She whispered to herself again. "A few more days and we'll be safe and then maybe you can come to us."  



	61. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 6...

  
CHAPTER 61 

The next morning Duncan met with the P.I. Methos' attorney recommended. Generally he tried to do all of his own investigating, but in this instance with so much on the line and Methos indisposed, he needed help.

"I need you to find out everything you can about this man Garver Alexander." Duncan gave the P.I. the name of the guard he was certain was working for whoever was behind all of this. He didn't have much information, but had managed to come up with a little on his own. "We need to have him followed and learn who he is working for. We have reason to believe he may be connected to a woman named Linda Fitzgerald but if you cross her path, call me. Don't do anything that would tip her off."

Duncan also gave him a folder containing everything they knew about Linda Fitzgerald, and the places they suspected she might have been. "Make sure anyone who works with you can be trusted. Here is an account I've put in your name. If there aren't enough funds inside to cover what you need notify me and I'll take care of it."

The man nodded and set out to do his job.

A call from Methos' attorney earlier that morning meant Duncan now had to make arrangements to get him out of the country without detection. He was scheduled to be released the next afternoon, and barring a lead on Fitzgerald there was nothing strong enough to keep Methos from getting to his family as soon as possible.

He also had to make calls to make sure everything would be ready for the family when they arrived at their new home. The housekeeper had almost a week's notice from the time she first learned her elusive employer was coming until Beth and the children arrived. Duncan knew it was important their first impression was a positive one and determined to make it so, even if he couldn't attend to the details himself. He wished this didn't mean travelling from one pay phone to another, but it was the only way he could be sure his activities weren't traced. 

In the early morning after a few hours sleep, Duncan placed his nightly call to Paris from his hotel in Sydney, timing it so Seonaid would just be finishing dance class and would be waiting outside the Resident Mother's apartment to be invited in to take the call. 

"Will you be home soon?" She asked excitedly, hoping that his answer today might be more definitive than "As soon as I can."

Tonight she was not disappointed. 

"I'll be home on Saturday It's a promise." Duncan vowed. He knew he might have to fly right back out a few days later, but he was not going to let another week go by without making sure his daughter was all right. She seemed to understand that something was very wrong and he had a good reason for staying out of town, but still he could hear how much she missed him. Finding the person responsible for Amanda's death and the threat's against Methos' family was important, but he also intended to keep himself grounded in his own plans for the future.

For the next ten minutes, Duncan listened as Seonaid told him every detail of her day. He never tired of hearing what she had for breakfast, or what music was playing in the room across the hall while she studied, or how much she enjoyed her new art teacher. She seemed to be adjusting to the new school very well and with all the other craziness going on around him she was like a compass, reminding him of what was good and right and loving.

"Daddy, I tried to call Ryan but someone else answered her phone and they said she was at the hospital. They said her Mother had been in an accident. I think it was her Aunt Chris, but I'm not sure." Seonaid was obviously distressed.

"I know Her Grandfather called us." Duncan hated to lie, but in case someone found a way to tap his phone, he had to keep up the story.

"Do you think she will be all right?"

"I think you should remember Mrs. Pierson and Ryan and all of their family in your prayers. I'm sure that will make a difference."

Seonaid promised she would.

"Seonaid, when you talked to Chris, did you tell her who you were?" Duncan had cautioned her about tipping anyone off to their new arrangement.

"I told her I was a friend from school. I was careful Daddy." 

"Why don't you let me check on things and give you a call when I hear. It's probably better if you don't try to call Ryan until after I get home. Can you do that?"

Seonaid agreed, and then said she had to go. Her time was up and she needed to change for dinner.

Duncan had a smile on his face when he lay down to try and get a few hours sleep before a new day began. He couldn't help but be thankful the little girl had been brought into his life at just the right time for both of them. She gave him hope.

It was early morning when Richie tossed Joey's bag into the camper of his truck. His show was supposed to open in Barcelona the next evening, and he would put the boy on the last leg of his journey the morning after.

Joey hated to leave the ranch, but travelling with Richie and the other cowboys made up for it and honestly, he was worried about his Mom and his sisters and knew he wouldn't feel quite right until he saw them again. He was also anxious to see where they would be living.

"You'll come visit us won't you? I mean you know where I'm going don't you?" Joey asked as they drove.

Richie nodded. "Yeah, I know where you are going and I'd love to visit, but it might be a while. Until Adam and Duncan know who is behind all of this they thought it might be a good idea if no one could to connect me to your family. That way if anything happened and you needed a quick, safe place to go no one would suspect the ranch."

Joey understood, but was sure his Dad and Uncle Duncan would find whoever it was and have them put in jail for what they'd done. 

When they arrived in Barcelona, it was already early evening, and there was a lot of work to do to prepare for the performance. Joey helped get the stock settled in the stable next to the big arena. The next night Richie let made sure he had a seat close to the action in the announcer's loft, and even had him warm up one of the horses in the opening march. Joey handled himself well and followed the line as it snaked around the oval.

"I can't wait to tell Ryan and Cassie about all of this." He admitted later from his bed. "They'll be so jealous."

Richie laughed as he turned the light off in the camper and left to check one last time on his livestock and to make sure the money from the gate received an armed escort to the night depository. He'd enjoyed having Joey with him the past few days. It reminded him so much of the sense of family he'd had before having to disappear, and he looked forward to the day he didn't have to keep his distance. Cassie already knew about immortals, and it wouldn't be long before Adam would have to tell Joey and Ryan. Once the children knew it would be easier for him to come around year after year without worry. 

Everything seemed quiet except for a few of the hands playing cards and enjoying a few drinks on the other side of the campground where they could keep an eye on the steer in the far pen, but when Richie turned to walk back to the truck a presence stepped out of the darkness.

He wasn't completely surprised. Earlier in the evening he'd felt the unmistakable sensation emanating from somewhere in the grandstands. He hadn't been able to lock in on it's source, but hadn't concerned himself at the time because of the size of the crowd and his own position in clear view of thousands.

Steadily he drew his sword from inside the long duster and hung his hat over one of the fence posts before calling out to the shadowed figure. "Show yourself."

From his outline, Richie could tell the man was slightly taller and had something draped over one shoulder. When he stepped into the light, the drape appeared to be more of a cape with a red lining. The man carried his sword, already unsheathed in his left hand, and a thick, decorative dagger hung from his belt.

Richie quickly scanned the area around him, looking for anything that might cause him to stumble on the dimly lit ground and also anything he could use to enhance his advantage or assist his escape if need be. His eyes then focused on his opponent and the sword being waved in a symmetrical pattern over and around as the man loosened up for battle.

"I have come for your head Senor Cartwright or whatever your name really is." The thick Spanish accent snarled. "You and your crude American sport make a mockery of true competition between man and beast. You don't know what it takes to truly look the animal in the eyes and have him see you as an equal a worthy adversary. You disrespect him with your gmes."

His short sword handle was shaped strangely and the blade thin and long almost three feet. It didn't take Richie long to recognize it as a Toros Bullfighter's Sword, or to see that his opponent appeared calm and confident as he lunged forward.

Richie blocked the quick volley without a problem, but when the man began to use the cape as an additional shield trying to entangle his blade, he knew he would have to use his wits to gain predominance.

Remembering Duncan's lessons, he attempted to distract the man. "Look man, if you didn't like the show I'll refund your money. So Rodeo's not for everybody it's nothing to get all worked up about."

The man spit at him. "You think this is a joke?"

Richie could see he'd hit a nerve and continued to prod. "I think climbing on the back of an enraged bull and strapping your hand to him before they open the shute beats prancing around in front of a bull wearing a funny hat and knickers, waving a red blanket and hiding behind some wall until you can figure out a way to stab it any day of the week."

"You dare mock me?" The man lunged again, this time a bit more fervently. "You do not know who you mock, but you will when my blade slices across your neck you will know."

Richie dodged the blows, managing to catch the end of the cape briefly, but unable to pull his opponent off balance before he had to let go or feel the blade against his arm.

The two struck swords over and over, the sound of metal ringing on the night breeze was not loud enough to be heard by the men across the field whose radio and conversation covered the sound.

"So you carry a bullfighter's sword and cape and I'm supposed to just quiver in my boots?" Richie continued to play a mental game. "Have you ever even used that thing on a real bull?"

His last question brought fire to the man's eyes and a flurry of Spanish indignations before the man pulled back and momentarily put a hault to their battle. Pointing the sword straightforward, he introduced himself. "I am Joselito El Gallo and you bring insult on my name by suggesting my words carry no truth."

Richie wiped the sweat from his upper lip, hiding any reaction to the man's announcement. He knew the man was well trained from the way he commanded his sword, but he wasn't expecting to be facing Spain's Great Matador. Even if it had been a century ago, one would be hard pressed to live very long in Spain and not know the legend of the man who celebrated his 16th birthday by killing 6 bulls alone. His career ended when he was gored to death at the age of 25. Richie thought it eerie that the two from different sides of the globe shared more than their immortality in common. He too knew the fury and pain a bull could invoke on a man who dared test him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Richie didn't back away as his eyes locked with Joselito's.

"Maybe it is you who doesn't want to do this." Joselito smirked. "Are you worried about who will take care of the boy once I am done with you?"

Richie glared at the man, but said nothing as he squared his stance.

"Maybe I will take him on as an apprentice." Joselito began his own game of words. "Or maybe I will toss him into the coral with the bull you call The White Demon. Do you think he could scramble over the fence before the beast could claim him as a prize?"

The threat didn't sit well with Richie, and whatever respect he might have had for the man's legend now dissipated with the grotesque and callous suggestion. "You touch a hair on that boy's head, and you'll bring hell down on your own." He knew that if anything happened to Joey, Methos would stop at nothing to avenge his death.

Joselito laughed. "What? Will you come back to haunt me?"

His laughter died as Richie took the offensive. This banter of words had gone on long enough and he realized every moment he hesitated was a moment he could allow doubt to creep into his mind and he couldn't afford to doubt. Slicing across Joselito's body, he didn't draw blood, but did ruin the silk shirt beneath his jacket.

Joselito responded with an upward cut of his own that glanced off of Richie's sword and nicked his chin, followed by another swipe that clipped his shoulder.

"I will teach you how I wear down the bull." He taunted, but Richie didn't even use his free hand to wipe the blood away. Instead he focused hard on his opponent, searching for a weakness.

He backed away, forcing Joselito to follow him into the darkness behind the stable as he fended off his sword. 

Joselito was confident arrogant sure of his victory as Richie continued to take the defensive and appeared to be weakening. It was only after the bright light that illuminated the side pasture hit him in the eyes while Richie lunged at him from the cover of the shadows that he realized his mistake.

The broad side of Richie's sword caught him off guard and caused him to lose the grip on his own and when the blade came across his chest he could only deflect with his forearm, which also felt the edge slice deep into the muscle and veins.

Knowing he had overplayed his advantage, Joselito pulled the dagger from his belt with his uninjured hand and thrust it into Richie's thigh an instant before he felt his body being ripped apart by the upward cut of the younger immortal's sword.

Richie grimaced as he watched Joselito grasp his abdomen in a vain effort to stop the hemorrhaging. The matador hadn't even hit his knees when the long blade swung one final time and sent his head rolling across the hoof hardened earth.

The men across the field heard the sound of thunder and started to take cover inside their trailer when the first bolts of lightening struck behind the stable. The ground shook from the impact and a blue flash radiated up into the sky, spooking the steers and sending them running frantically into the fencing. 

It took the men more than an hour to catch those that escaped and to calm the herd. When an obviously winded and exhausted Richie came walking out of the dark pasture with one young steer in tow, they didn't guess he'd been at the center of the storm. 

"I found him over by the truck." He explained. "Do we know how many are still out there?"

There were still two missing, but they were young and wouldn't wander far. The men knew they could find them easily at first light. Richie suggested they all get some rest before walking back around the stable. When he checked to see how the disposal of Joselito's body had gone, he wasn't disappointed. He'd heaved the man through the railing and into the pen of the very bull he'd threatened to deliver Joey to. In less than an hour, the bull had gored and trampled the body so that if not for the clothing it couldn't be recognized as human. Richie knew there would be questions, but the bullfighter's sword and dagger would provide the solution. He tossed both into the pen where they would be found the next day and it would be assumed some over-enthusiastic wanna-be-bullfighter took advantage of the storm's distraction, climbed into the small pen while everyone was rounding up the steers and found himself on the wrong end of the horns. 

It was after 2am when Richie quietly crept into the back of the truck and under his blanket. Joey stirred slightly in his sleep, but didn't wake up.   



	62. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 6...

**CHAPTER 62 **

Joey stepped off the plane in Birmingham, England and looked for the landmark mentioned in his last note of instruction.

He was told to take the SkyRail on the upper deck of the airport to the train station and purchase a ticket for the 3:15 train to Hereford. The ride took only a few minutes though and when he stepped up to the ticket counter, the attendant recommended he take the earlier 12:45 train.

Knowing that everything he'd been asked to do had been for a reason, Joey shook his head. "I'll just take one for the 3:15 thank you."

"Suit yourself. It's your wait." The man made change and handed him his ticket.

Joey bought a sandwich and soda and went to sit on the benches to wait for his train, wondering if it really mattered what train he took. Shortly before 3 he got his answer. 

"Mind if I join you?"

"MOM!" Joey looked up from the comic book he'd been reading and into his Mother's smile. Wrapping him in her arms, Beth kissed his temple and then held him at arm's length. "You're all right? No problems?"

"Piece of cake." Joey grinned as he picked up his guitar and backpack. "Where are we going now?"

"We're taking the 3:15 to Hereford." Beth replied as she wheeled her large suitcase behind her toward the train. "Esperanza is meeting your sisters in London and as long as there isn't a delay they will meet us at the hotel in time for a late dinner."

"What about Dad?" Joey asked as the conductor took his ticket and helped his mother lift the suitcase from the platform.

Beth tried not to appear worried. "He'll be with us as soon as he can Joey."

"So he knows where we're going? And he's ok right?"

"Who do you think arranged this grand adventure with your Uncle Duncan? And yes he's ok he misses us all terribly and is frustrated about everything that has happened, but the last time I spoke to Duncan he said he was hanging in there and working to get out." She replied as they took their seats. Beth couldn't get enough of looking at her son, and embarrassed him as she kept patting his hand and staring at him.

"Mo-om" Joey rolled his eyes. "Would you stop? I'm fine."

"I know you are, but can you fault your poor Mother too much when she spent the past 6 days worried sick about you and your sisters?"

Hoping to change the subject, Joey began to tell her about the Ranch. "It was so cool Mom just like those old movies."

"How is Richie?" Beth's eyes sparkled when she thought of her dear friend. 

"He's great! Oh and he asked me to give you this." Joey reached into his pocket and retrieved a letter. "I wish he could have come with me, but he said it was better if no one knew about him just in case ya know ..."

Beth nodded and put the letter away to read later. It would be so good if they could see Richie again soon, it had been far too long. She was so grateful that he was willing to help them, but wasn't surprised. Even if the children didn't know he was still their family as far as she was concerned. 

Joey rattled on and on about breaking horses and the events and how he'd ridden in the grand march. "I want to go visit him again I think we should all go. Ryan and Cassie would think it was so cool."

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea Joey as soon as it's safe." Beth then took the rest of the time they had on their trip to quietly tell him about their new home and the story they would give for their arrival. "It's Grandma & Grandpa Pierson's estate you remember your Father telling you about it right?"

Joey did indeed remember. "I thought we'd never get to visit and now we're going to live there? This is all so weird." 

Just remember you can't mention the Piersons to anyone. It isn't safe. Beth was covering the fact that there had never been any Piersons living there since the twins did not know the truth it was important that she keep up the façade. Hopefully they wouldn't discover anything until Adam thought it was time to reveal himself. "As far as anyone knows your Father purchased the property from the previous owner, and it has been so long since anyone lived here besides the housekeeper and a few groundskeepers, no one will notice."

They arrived at the hotel an hour before Esperanza and the girls were expected. The reservation in the name of Mrs. Adam Tirrell for three double rooms was ready and a bellman placed their bags on the lift while she signed the registration.

"This place is really old." Joey observed as he looked out the glass doors toward the Cathedral across the street.

"Yes it is young man." The Concierge agreed. "The Green Dragon was once a coaching inn, built during the 16th Century."

"Cool!"

"The entire city is full of beautiful old buildings from every era since the Saxons." The man continued, obviously intent on educating the young American. "Might I suggest a tour?"

Beth smiled and thanked him as he handed her a flyer. "I'm sure a tour of the city would be a wonderful opportunity for myself and my children, but I am afraid we will be going to our new home outside the city in the morning."

"You are moving to the area?" The man nodded for the bellman to take the bags while he continued to speak with Beth and Joey.

"My husband recently purchased a home that was in his family many generations ago." This was Beth's first opportunity to recount the planned story of their move. She might not have been so forthcoming, except that the concierge seemed genuinely interested and it would be good for Joey to hear so he could know how to respond as questions arose.

"Tirrell? The name is familiar, but I'm afraid I can't place it."

"Maybe you've heard of his home Brinsop Court? It's north-west of the city I am told, but I haven't been there." 

The man's eyes widened. "Brinsop Court why madame that is one of the oldest restored estates in the area 14th century I believe."

"Yes my husband is a descendent of the original family, and when the most recent owner let it be known he might be interested in selling he didn't even consult me." Beth tried to laugh lightheartedly. "He came home and announced we were moving and here we are."

"And will your husband be arriving with your other children?" 

"Unfortunately he was delayed with business. Hopefully he will arrive soon to help us settle in." Beth hoped the man wouldn't ask her any more questions. She'd studied a great deal about the estate, but after 4 days of non-stop travel she was too tired to recall any more.

Sensing her exhaustion, the concierge notified her that the lift had returned to the ground floor. "Would you like me to ring when the rest of your family arrives?"

"Yes thank you. Oh and do you know if the restaurant will be serving? I am expecting them in the next hour or so."

"Indeed they will be open, and I will make sure you have a table for six correct?"

Beth nodded and thanked him again.

"Mom is Dad really a Tirrell?" Joey didn't wait until they were at the room to ask and Beth put a finger to her lips to shush him.

He was going to stay in a room with her, the girls would share a room and Esperanza would take the third. When they were in the door and it closed behind them Beth warned Joey to be careful. "Joey as far as anyone is concerned we are all Tirrells. Do you understand?" Her reply artfully ignored his question.

Joey nodded, but she could see he was a bit confused.

"We don't know who wants to hurt our family, or where they are so we have to make sure they cannot find us. That is why the secrecy and the different flights through different cities so when we came here, we could begin our new life without fear. You saw the last set of identification in your envelope?"

Joey nodded.

"Joey Pierson can't exist anymore at least not for a while. You are Joseph Tirrell and that is how you must introduce yourself to everyone even close friends you make here."

"It's like being in some bad spy movie." Joey's grumble betrayed the fact he didn't find it that exciting anymore. He lay back on his bed, with his forearm shielding his eyes from the light as he thought about what was happening.

Beth decided to leave him alone and took her first real shower in five days. After sponging off in airport restrooms, it was like heaven to feel the hot water steaming out the stiffness. It also felt good to put on a fresh change of clothes. 

A half-hour later she was hugging both of her girls while Esperanza and Joey stood back laughing at her exuberance. Cassie and Ryan had so many questions, but they couldn't risk discussing them over dinner. Long after Joey had turned in, Beth sat with them in their room, briefing them on where they would be living and details they would need to remember in case someone asked questions.

She also reassured the girls their Father would be with them soon. Shortly before midnight Beth could hardly keep her eyes open. "We need to get our rest. A car will come for us at 11 and we need to be ready."

The next morning as the car drove them to their new home, they were both excited and anxious about what this new life would hold.

Beth didn't know what to expect any more than the children or Esperanza. Adam had told her it was a large estate set inside 775 acres for farm and sport, but nothing could have prepared her for the superb red sandstone manor house that stood within a moat. She knew it had been built in the 14th century for the Tirrell family, but it's Medieval character and windows with gothic cusped ogee heads literally took her breath away.

"Oh my God! Is that a moat?" Cassie was the first to try and express what they were all feeling as the car pulled to the front of the house. 

A woman in her late 50's met them on the front walk and introduced herself. "I am Beatrice Wallace, and you must be Elizabeth Tirrell."

Beth took her hand and introduced Esperanza, Cassie, Ryan and Joey.

"You can leave your things in the entryway while I show you around." The woman seemed kind and yet very formal and stiff.

Walking into the Great Hall, Ryan spun slowly in a circle as she took in the stone window seats, large fireplace and the tall ceiling open all the way to the roof timbers. "This is the biggest house I've ever seen. Are you sure it's the right one?"

"The entrance said Brinsop Court and that is the name of our new home, so yes we're in the right place." Beth assured her, squeezing the girl's shoulders from behind as she felt a little overwhelmed herself.

"The north and south wings are all a part of the original structure. That is the staircase to the south wing." Mrs. Wallace began the tour. "There is an Elizabethan library housed there as well as several bedroom suites."

They followed the woman down the halls and up stairways, careful to try and remember which way led back to the entry. "You got any maps?" Joey quipped and Beth gave him a disapproving look. She could see Mrs. Wallace wasn't accustomed to foolishness and until Adam was there and could decide future arrangements, she wanted to be sure and get along well.

The west range of the manor was built in the 16th century. Georgian in style with a brick fascia, it housed the timber framed oak parlor and Queen Anne dining room.

"And this is the courtyard." Mrs. Wallace ended the tour. "The east wing that encloses it is the newest part of the house, built in 1913." Walking out the large glass double doors, she led them into a magnificent garden that was obviously well cared for.

"This is so beautiful." Beth gasped.

"The previous owner never visited the house, but he was insistent upon meticulous upkeep. In the late Spring and Summer he has us lease the gardens and the Great Hall for weddings and parties. The revenue covers the expense of maintaining not only the house, but the gardens and grounds as well."

Joey was relieved when she mentioned gardeners. He didn't want to think about cutting all this grass.

Cassie and Ryan were beside themselves as they imagined what it would be like to have a party in a place like this. "I can't believe we're going to live here." Cassie said excitedly as she looked over the stone wall separating the upper garden from the lower. Only a few plants were beginning to show signs of bloom, but she could imagine what the view would be like in a few short weeks.

Ryan's eyes scanned the grounds until they landed on a cluster of buildings in the distance. "What are those?"

"There are 17 cottages on the grounds. Four are occupied by groundskeepers and one is my own. If you decide you would like to retain the services of the cook I hired when notified of your arrival, you might consider offering her one of the others. She lives in the village you drove through on your way here." Mrs. Wallace explained. "The others are unoccupied, and a few should probably be removed unless you and your husband plan to renovate them for some purpose."

"And what about that long roof way over there?" Ryan was hoping she guessed correctly. Most of the building was obscured by trees but still 

"That would be the stables. There is a riding arena on the other side, but it hasn't been used in quite some time."

"Does it need renovation as well?" Ryan couldn't help asking.

"I suppose it would need some before horses could be properly cared for, but the building itself is in good condition."

Beth could see the light in her daughter's eyes and knew what she was thinking. She hoped once Adam joined them they could do something to help make life as familiar as possible for the children, and she could think of nothing better than riding.

"I called for one of the gardeners, Jarvis, to help bring your suitcases to your rooms. Will more be arriving soon?" Mrs. Wallace noticed that aside from the two large suitcases and a few smaller packs, the family traveled lightly.

"We have a trunk that will arrive later this week, but that is all. I was hoping you could recommend stores in the city we might be able to purchase what we need."

Mrs. Wallace nodded and the girls perked up at the thought of shopping. They hated to leave so many of their things behind, but had been relieved when their mother told them she'd packed several of their favorite outfits in the trunk before shipping it here.

Beth had already seen the master suite in the north wing, not far from the center of the house, and on their tour Esperanza was fond of a particular suite in the west wing. Joey and Ryan selected rooms on the second floor of the south wing and Cassie picked one that overlooked the gardens.

It was a beautiful, early spring day, and unseasonably warm for late March, so when Mrs. Wallace said lunch would be ready in half an hour, Beth asked if they could picnic on the garden terrace. 

The rest of the afternoon the children explored, Esperanza rested and Beth walked through the hallways and over the grounds of her new home, feeling very unsure and missing Adam more and more with each passing moment.  



	63. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 6...

**CHAPTER 63 **

It had been three hours since MacLeod passed him an envelope containing his new identification, tickets and the cash he'd need. The two entered the hotel Duncan had been staying in together, but Methos took advantage of the crowded lobby and a back exit to slip quietly into the darkened alley. Quickly walking down several streets, Methos spotted the cab Duncan had waiting for him with his suitcase and more importantly, his sword hidden in the false bottom.

They drove forty minutes outside the city to a small airport with only two landing strips. He couldn't risk flying out of Sydney, but as long as he moved quickly he could leave the continent from Melbourne before anyone realized he wasn't with MacLeod at the hotel.

Looking out the window of the small plane, Methos momentarily wondered if he should have stayed to follow any leads by the investigator, but knew MacLeod was right his family needed him. They both needed to get home and make sure the people they loved were all right. Whoever was doing this wasn't going to stop their games now but hopefully they could get a lead and stop them from hurting anyone else. Methos felt the best way to protect his family without any real lead, was to be with them.

When the plane landed in Melbourne, Methos had an hour to kill and remembered something he knew Beth would like. He purchased a razor and shaving foam in the airport commissary and before it was time to board the plane for Nepal, succeeded in removing the beard he'd worn for the past few years. It felt good to run his fingers over the smooth skin again and Methos couldn't help but think about how it would feel when Beth's cheek pressed against his own.

It had been a month since he'd left home in search of Amanda's killer, but with all that happened it seemed like six since he held her last. Looking down at his watch, Methos thought about what Beth and the children would be doing. They should be fast asleep in their new home. He hoped it hadn't been overwhelming and regretted he couldn't be the one to show them around the manor and vast gardens. He had planned to take them there one day but not like this 

He actually won Brinsop Court after wagering on a dogfight in Hereford in 1720, but not wanting to settle had allowed the unfortunately foolish old man and his wife to live out their days there. Later he leased it for farming to a man named Hutchison, who turned out to be the brother-in-law of William Wordsworth.

Methos smiled as he recalled his visits to the country and the long evenings he shared with the family. Wordsworth's sister Dorothy was not emotionally well, but she hung on his every word when he recounted his travels. In fact he prided himself on helping her remain grounded for so long when she turned their conversations into travel guides that were quite popular in Europe at the time. It pained him a great deal when her illness reduced her to the life of an invalid. Her vivid imagination became locked away in the shell of her body for the last twenty odd years of her life. Methos visited her after but each time it depressed him for months.

His friend, Lord Byron, thought Wordsworth to be boring but Methos rather enjoyed the slower, more even pace. In a time of self-importance and extravagant indulgence, Wordsworth held a real appreciation for life, for creatures, and for nature in general, and understood his place in the world in a way few men could.

_"Dust as we are, the immortal spirit grows   
Like harmony in music; there is a dark   
Inscrutable workmanship that reconciles   
Discordant elements, makes them cling together   
In one society." _

Methos recited in his head the lines he first heard in front of the fire in the Great Hall of Brinsop Court. He wished he could share the story of his time there with all his children, but for now he could share them with Cassie. He missed their long talks. Cassie had so many questions about life and history and there were acres and acres at the manor where they could walk and not be disturbed. It was moments like those he'd missed the most in the weeks since he left them.

He worried about how Cassie and the twins were feeling about this sudden move and leaving their family and friends behind. "I'll find a way to make this up to them." He promised himself before trying to catch a few hours sleep on the long flight. Just two more connections and a 90 minute train ride separated him from Beth and the children.

It was late afternoon on the third day since their arrival at the manor when Beth heard a car pull up in the drive. The master suite had a view of the front lawn and her heart caught in her throat when she saw the tall figure hand the driver a roll of bills and then remove his suitcase from the trunk.

"DADDY!" Ryan squealed as she raced out the door and down the stairs. Adam had to literally catch her as she vaulted into his arms. "I missed you so much."

"And I missed you too Angel more than you can know." Adam gave her a tight squeeze before turning to hug his older daughter. "How is my Princess?" 

"I'm fine Daddy especially now that you are here. We were so scared " Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tears rolled down Beth's cheeks as she watched from the window unable to move. Joey and Esperanza heard the happy sounds coming from the front and came to greet Adam, along with Mrs. Wallace who was curious to meet her new employer.

"I think you grew a foot." Adam ruffled Joey's hair as they walked inside together. "You haven't given your Mother any trouble now have you?"

"Not too much." Joey grinned, dragging the heavy suitcase inside. He was bursting to tell his Father all about his time with Richie, but with Mrs. Wallace around knew he would need to wait.

When they were inside, Adam could sense Beth's presence on the stairs before any of the children followed his gaze and looked her way. Esperanza knew Mrs. Wallace wouldn't understand why this moment would be so emotional after all, the woman thought Adam had only been detained by business. "Mrs. Wallace, since Mr. Tirrell is here, would you mind showing me a few things in the kitchen? I'd like to make something special." She glanced one time over her shoulder before nudging the woman's elbow toward the kitchen.

Beth and Adam were lost in one another's eyes for several long seconds. It seemed like forever since they'd been together, and both felt the pounding of their hearts as they drank in the sight of the other.

Cassie, Ryan and Joey stepped back, watching as their Father crossed the room in three long strides and met their Mother just as she descended to the bottom stair.

"You shaved." Beth's voice caught in her throat as her hand reached out to stroke his cheek and then smooth the hair back from his temple. In an instant Adam pulled her into his arms and the hand that had been in his hair now clung to the back of his neck as his mouth slanted across hers.

"Let's go see if Esperanza needs any help." Cassie nudged her brother and sister, who were staring at the obvious affection their parents shared. It took a little effort, but after poking Joey a little harder, Cassie managed to leave them alone. There would be plenty of time later to finish welcoming their Dad. For now they knew how difficult the past month had been for their Mother and they could wait.

Not really caring whether they were alone or not, Adam's kiss was long and deep and filled with pent up emotion. "God I missed you." He whispered against her mouth.

Beth pulled back slightly and looked up into his eyes. "Don't ever leave me again."

Adam could see the pain and stress reflected in her dark eyes and his heart ached to take it away. "I am so sorry. I had no idea when I left what kind of danger it would put you in "

Beth didn't want to do this out in the open, and silenced the words with her kiss before urging him to follow her upstairs. Once alone in their room, Adam held her against his chest, kissing her hair and relishing the feel of her in his arms. 

It was only then Beth could allow herself to finally let go of all the fear, sadness and uncertainty she'd been holding in for so long. For weeks she'd had to be strong and force herself not to deal with the emotions that could not be contained any longer. She'd had to bravely hold herself together for her children while she planned their departure and left her Father, her family and her home for what she knew could be forever and she'd had to do it without Adam. In fact she had to do all of this while she didn't know what was happening to him or when they might be together, or if some immortal was targeting him and could use his vulnerable state in custody to destroy him. 

Adam felt her body begin to shake an instant before he heard her muffled sob against his shoulder. Tenderly he held her as she cried, and whispered how sorry he was and how wonderful she had been to accomplish everything he needed her to do to keep the family safe. "My brave, brave Beth." He murmured against her ear as he pulled her more tightly against him. "I love you so much. We will get through this. I promise we will get through this together."

Weeping like a child in his arms, Beth didn't feel very brave, but she did feel safe and for the first time in weeks felt like she was where she belonged. Adam knew what she needed from him now, and gently walked them to the sofa near the fireplace and pulled her onto his lap, holding her long after the tears stopped flowing and her body relaxed against his.  



	64. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 6...

**CHAPTER 64 **

After showering and making sure Beth had recovered from her brief lapse, Adam went off in search of Mrs. Wallace. He wanted to speak with her about the changes he would be implementing now that they were living at Brinsop Court.

He needed to retain the gardening staff, but knew the last thing Beth wanted was to share a kitchen with a cook. Esperanza was free to stay with them as long as she liked and the two women enjoyed the time they spent preparing meals together. 

"This house is much more than my wife ever imagined managing, but I want to be clear she is to be consulted on every decision regarding its administration. Our children are accustomed to daily chores, and that won't change simply because of where we live." Adam explained, having thought this all through carefully during the days he had to wait in confinement. "I'd like for you to screen any housekeepers that might be needed for regular cleaning and upkeep, given the size of the manor, but they are not to live on the property. Aside from yourself and the gardening staff we value our privacy, and we will maintain our own suites. Those rooms are off limits to anyone besides family." 

"I understand sir." Mrs. Wallace thought it odd that a man who could obviously afford the additional help would refuse it, but admired the fact he and his family did not expect to be pampered.

"What about the events we've booked for this season?" She asked. "There are three large weddings far into preparation that would find it difficult to relocate. Will we continue to book events or will that change now that the family is here?"

Adam didn't like the idea of losing the revenue the events brought to the estate. It wasn't that he would be financially strapped, but he preferred not to dip into his savings unnecessarily, but with the threat still active "Honor all current obligations, but for the time being we will not commit to future events, at least for this season."

Mrs. Wallace nodded. "We will try not to inconvenience the family whenever possible."

"I will be hiring a small security team for the events, and want to interview everyone who will be working on the estate no matter how temporary or seemingly insignificant."

The woman thought this a little extreme. "Sir is there something you aren't telling me? I can assure you I will act with the utmost of discretion, as I have for my previous employer. I never met him, and yet as far as anyone off the property was concerned his absence was never known."

Adam knew this was true. The woman had been completely trustworthy. "Mrs. Wallace, I have been successful in business both publicly and privately, and as a result there are those who were not happy when their loss became my gain." He spun the cover story well. "Recent threats were made on both me and my family. That is what prompted my moving them to this estate. I need a place where my wife and children can be happy and protected. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I understand sir, and now that you have trusted me with this knowledge I can better do my job."

"You will be well compensated for your discretion Mrs. Wallace." Adam assured her before hearing Cassie and Ryan in the Great Hallway. "Tonight is the first night my family has been together in many weeks due to my business. I am sure you can understand there will be times we would like to be alone with our children. Unless my wife or I notify you, your need to be in the house and at our disposal will end in the afternoon."

Mrs. Wallace didn't mind at all. Having spent so many years alone at the manor, she had her own life and welcomed the opportunity to continue her schedule.

Esperanza saw Mrs. Wallace preparing to leave and asked if she had any plans for the evening.

"I thought I would go to the village for dinner. Would you like to join me?" Both women seemed to understand the family's need to be alone tonight.

Over dinner Adam tried to explain as best he could the events surrounding his incarceration. 

"You started a fight on a plane? Not a good move Dad." Joey shook his head as he stated matter of factly. 

"Well at the moment all I could imagine was all of you asleep in your beds with a crazed arsonist determined to do you harm." Adam responded. He didn't go into the other details regarding the hoof, the terrorist charges or the use of an alias. There was no need to upset them further without reason.

"Mom said you used to do some secret work and it was most likely someone from your past who wanted to hurt us." Ryan wanted more details, but her Father didn't seem inclined to give them.

"You don't need to concern yourselves with the past. Your Uncle and I have investigators looking into all of this and we will find whoever is responsible." Adam wanted the children to feel as secure as possible. "We are safe now, and as long as we all stick to our story and can remember we must always use our new identities you are free to make friends, explore Hereford, and begin to enjoy yourselves again."

The three couldn't hide how much they missed their Grandfather and their friends, and Adam listened when they voiced their sadness. "I wish this hadn't happened. If there were another solution that would allow us to stay back home I would have taken it. I am sorry that you have all been hurt by this."

"We know you didn't mean for this to happen Dad." Cassie offered, even as she brushed back tears of frustration over how much she missed Mark and her other friends. "We'll be all right don't worry about us."

Ryan and Joey chimed in and Adam's heart twisted. Inwardly he cursed whoever was behind this and his own inability to find them. Beth and the children should have had more time at home and have been able to say a proper goodbye when they moved in a few years. 

"Hey Dad it hasn't been all that bad." Joey tried to make him feel better. "I mean this place is really neat and I want to look around that old city. And did Mom tell you I got to ride in a rodeo parade that friend of yours had? Richie's the greatest and his ranch is so cool."

Adam smiled and pushed his plate out of the way. "You liked Richie did you?"

"Are you kidding? I can't wait to go back." Joey's enthusiasm couldn't be denied. "You know what he did before I left? He gave me his Playstation and about 20 games! He just gave them to me when he found out I had to leave mine at home."

"That sounds like Richie." Adam was grateful the young immortal had been able to keep his son safe while Beth made her way across the world. "When this is all over we will make a trip to see him all of us."

Talk of the ranch prompted Ryan to begin asking about the stable and if they could fix it up and get horses soon. "I checked it all out and the building doesn't need that much work, and the arena is perfect. For an old place they really take care of things around here."

"I'd planned to have you all riding again before summer." He promised, not missing the strange look on Cassie's face. She seemed to be pondering something over in her mind, but sat silently as her brother and sister continued to chatter about what kind of horses they wanted and whether they could still ride western style in England.

Later that night after the children went to their rooms, Adam and Beth walked through the main area of the house discussing how to make it more comfortable and cozy. They decided to convert a few smaller rooms near the dining hall into a family room. "We can take a look at furniture tomorrow if you like." Adam offered as they neared their room.

"That all sounds good but I'm tired of talking about the move, or the danger, or the house " Beth took both his hands and pushed the door open with her back as she pulled him into her arms. 

"What would you like to talk about?" Adam's voice lowered as he ran his hands over her arms and down her back.

"Who says I want to talk at all?" Beth's fingers gently caressed his face, her eyes drinking in every angle and feature. "Did I mention how I love you clean-shaven?"

"I thought we weren't talking." Adam turned her hand and placed a slow kiss inside her palm her wrist and inside the cuff of her sweater, sending a shiver down her spine when his eyes never left hers in the process. Slowly he turned her in his arms, and smoothed her hair away from her neck. 

"Remember you promised to grow this long again if I shaved." Adam ran his fingers through her hair and down her body as his lips found the sensitive spot beneath her ear. 

"I missed you." Beth swayed against him, inhaling sharply when his fingers brushed the bare skin beneath the waist of her sweater and began to slide it up her body and over her head. When the soft wool garment was cast away, his lips found her ear once again. "And I ache for you." He admitted thickly.

Beth groaned at his descriptive confession mirroring her own need for him. The zipper on her skirt slid down and her skin ignited under the warmth of his touch. She tried to turn, her hands desperate to explore, but Adam pulled her hard against him not allowing her to move. Gasping, Beth closed her eyes as the straps of her bra were smoothed from her shoulders with hands that gently cupped and caressed. "Adam please "

"That is what I intend to do please you that is " His fingertips grazed back and forth until she thought her knees would give way from the torture. Feeling her lean heavier against him, Adam lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed, tossing the small throw pillows that seemed to be everywhere out of the way before covering her with his body.

He'd enjoyed the feel of her skin beneath his hands and Beth wanted the same. His soft oxford shirt opened one button at a time until she could stroke the smooth, firm body she craved. Their eyes met and then their lips and then their hearts and bodies began to beat with the same sweet rhythm until Beth collapsed against his chest, and both fell into a sated, unmoving sleep until morning.   



	65. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 6...

CHAPTER 65 

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Avery screamed into the telephone. "First your incompetent fools let his entire family slip away from under their noses and now you say you can't find Adam Pierson? How hard can it be keeping up with a man for a few hours after he is released from jail?"

"We don't know how it happened. Two of us were watching him when he and that MacLeod fellow got to the hotel, but this morning MacLeod checked out alone. We couldn't find Pierson in the hotel anywhere."

Avery groaned and held her head in her free hand. 

"But we've got a man watching MacLeod. He's on the same flight to Paris. Do you want us to pick him up?" The man asked, hoping to find some way to please his employer.

"No I don't want you to pick him up." Her reply deflated. "Just watch him and make sure that tap on his phone is still working. Maybe we'll get lucky"

This wasn't the news Avery Lind wanted to hear. She'd had her former Professor climbing the walls with worry over his family, and was preparing for her final confrontation and now this. She had to think, but not with all this anger blinding her concentration. Picking up her gym bag, she pushed her way out the door and walked the three blocks to her trainer's dojo. Knowing MacLeod once owned a dojo in Seacouver, she decided it would be the best way to prepare herself for confrontations with future immortals. Her trainer was versed in sword and all forms of hand to hand combat, and she was an eager student.

"You need to focus your anger." Her trainer urged as he held the punching bag while she alternated punching and kicking. 

"How did you know I was angry?" She grunted as she threw another right-left combination.

"You don't hide your emotions well Linda. Your eyes betray you and you set your jaw. Once an opponent sees that he can use your emotion against you."

Avery stepped back and took several deep breaths, forcing her face to relax until a slow smile crept along the curve of her mouth. The trainer relaxed his grip on the bag an instant before she dropkicked it and sent him crashing to the mat.

"Better?" She asked, smiling sweetly as she offered her hand.

"Lethal." He replied with a nervous chuckle. "Remind me not to hand you a blade when you're like this." The gleam in her eye let him know exactly what she had in mind. "All right all right but we're doing this with masks and chest protectors." In actuality he didn't mind sparring with Linda. Whoever taught her first had done an excellent job and he enjoyed watching her progress even besting him at times.

A few days later, Adam asked Cassie to walk with him. He could tell something was on her mind, but everything had been so rushed trying to purchase everything they needed for school and getting them registered to start the following Monday there hadn't been an opportunity to ask.

It was a little chilly and Cassie pulled her sweater tightly around herself as they walked through the lower gardens. 

They made small talk at first, Cassie admitting how much better she felt about everything now that he was there, and then immediately changing the subject to the school they'd visited the morning before and how she hoped she would fit in. All of this Adam knew was important to his daughter, but not what had her so pensive and quiet.

"You want to tell me what is really on your mind?" Adam asked, knowing with Cassie the direct approach generally worked best.

She hesitated a moment, trying to decide what to ask first or whether to ask. "It's not anything important. You've got a lot to worry about without "

"Cassie tell me what is bothering you." Adam took her by the shoulders and made her face him.

"This person doing all this they're an immortal aren't they?"

"You know not everything is about immortals " Adam didn't want to worry her any more than she already was.

"Don't lie to me Dad. I know Aunt Amanda was immortal I looked up her murder on the internet after you left. Someone took her head and now they want yours don't they?" 

Adam couldn't fault Cassie for investigating. She was bright and she cared about her family. It was only natural she'd want to know all she could. He motioned toward a stone bench and the two sat side by side looking across the open field.

"Yes she was immortal. Amanda was more than 1,200 years old give or take a few." He began. "And yes we're pretty sure whoever took her head was immortal as well."

Cassie didn't flinch as she listened. "If she was that old, then she must have been very good at protecting herself so whoever took her head they must be very good as well." Adam could see her weighing everything carefully as she spoke. "Do you know who it is?"

"Honestly no. We have a name, but we think it may be an alias. Ellen took on a student about the same time she moved back to Ireland and we think perhaps that woman did this."

"Did she kill Ellen too?"

Adam shook his head. "We don't know. We can't find her so Cassie it doesn't look good."

Cassie began to shake not just with fear, but with anger. She'd loved Amanda and was fond of Ellen when she remembered her visiting. "But maybe they aren't really after you Dad. Maybe they just want the power and now that you've disappeared they will look for someone else."

"I hope you're right, but I don't think so. We believe whoever killed Amanda did so because of her connection to me. Whether it's my quickening or some kind of revenge for something they believe I am responsible for I don't know, but I don't think they will stop until they have what they want ... or I stop them."

Adam was surprised at how well Cassie was taking all of this. She looked frightened, yes but she also had an inner strength that seemed to be helping her deal with what she was hearing. She wasn't quite halfway to her 16th birthday and yet at that moment she seemed older than her years.

"Can I ask you something else?" Cassie pulled a twig off the bush beside them and began to play with it between her fingers.

"Of course."

"That friend Richie that helped Joey he's my Uncle Richie isn't he."

Adam smiled. Richie let Duncan know that it was all right to reveal him to the children if they thought it was necessary, and there didn't seem to be a reason to lie to her now. "Yes I wondered if you would remember."

"I was four Dad of course I remember. He used to carry me on his shoulders and push me in the swing, and I remember riding in front of him on a horse near the stables." Cassie recounted.

"Richie was very fond of you."

"Then he is like you immortal." She stood up and turned to face her Father. "I know Uncle Richie died when a bull gored him at the rodeo and that's why he had to leave isn't it?"

"Sometimes I think you are too clever for my own good." Adam pulled Cassie into a hug. "Do you think your brother remembers him?"

Cassie shook her head. "I don't think so or if he did, he didn't make the connection. I think he and Ryan were too young, and no one ever talks about him "

That was good at least. Adam knew there was a risk sending Joey there, but he and MacLeod needed a place for him to wait that was safe and he would draw too much attention on his own being so young.

"You aren't going to tell them for a while are you Dad?" Cassie's question was more of a statement.

"They have much too much adjusting to do with the move and everything surrounding it, and they are still young. I don't want to burden them before it is necessary. Let's let them be children for as long as we can." He put his arm around her shoulders in a way that made her feel a part of the decision as they walked back to the house.

They were almost to the upper garden when Adam stopped. "Cassie I am proud of the way you took care of your sister and of how you handled leaving. I know you were very fond of Mark "

"I really don't want to talk about him Dad. I miss him too much and it's easier for me if I don't." He could see how much it hurt Cassie to even hear the boy's name.

"If that changes you know I'll listen." 

"Thanks Dad, but don't you think that would be a little too creepy? I mean you're my Dad and he's ick can we not talk about this?"

Adam grinned and tapped her nose. "You're right. It would be a little creepy so if you need to talk, talk to your Mother."  



	66. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 6...

**CHAPTER 66 **

Duncan stood looking out the portal window, waiting for Seonaid to collect her things for school, but he wasn't smiling. His eyes focused on a man who on first glance appeared to be taking a walk along the river, but this was his fifth pass of the barge. In the familiar glint in the window across the way, Duncan could make out the figure of his Watcher so that could mean only one thing this man was observing he and his daughter for some other purpose. 

He knew there was a possibility when Adam and his family disappeared he would become a primary focus of attention, but he'd hoped 

Seonaid was so happy, he hated to uproot her again but although the barge gave him the independence and privacy he liked, it would be easier to keep her safe in a neighborhood or secure apartment.

"How would my bonnie girl like to help me look for a bigger place for us after school today?" His smile widened as soon as Seonaid came into the room.

"But I like it here. The river is so beautiful at night, and none of my friends live on a boat." 

"Ahhh but you could have a bigger room and maybe we could still have a view of the water." Duncan gave her a big hug and helped adjust her bookbag over her shoulder. "Would you mind too much if I picked you up before dance class? I'll take a look at a few places today, and then we can look at the best of them again together to see what you think."

Seonaid didn't mind. She would rather spend time with her Father than anything in the world, and thought it was wonderful he would let her help decide. "Can we eat out after?"

Duncan cupped her chin. "You bet but under one condition. From the moment we walk into the restaurant until we leave it's French only. You will master the language much better if you practice."

"Mais bien sûr." She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder flippantly, making Duncan laugh as she feigned attitude.

The rest of the day Duncan checked out the most secure buildings and homes within a reasonable distance of Seonaid's school. Although disappearing had been the best solution for Adam and his family it wasn't an option Duncan would choose easily. He was confident he could focus his attention on his daughter's safety more easily than Adam could with three active teenagers and Beth. Still he was willing to make whatever concessions necessary, even if it meant barred windows and an intense security system.

He hoped Seonaid would like the condo he found in a newly renovated neighborhood on the edge of the city. You couldn't see the river, but there was a beautiful park with a pond, and being an affluent area, a visible police presence. There was also a large, sunny room with big windows he thought would be perfect for her studio. Her instructors were very optimistic about her gift and he wanted to make sure he did everything to help her develop it.

Back in Ridgetop, Peter Harris opened the plain envelope with his name printed across the front. It had been left inside the storm door, and from the moment he saw it he knew this was far from over.

"They can run, and they can hide but for how long?" He handed the taunting note to Kyle before sitting down heavily in his easy chair.

"Are you sure they're safe?" Kyle asked, shoving the note back in the envelope and tossing it on the coffee table. 

His Father nodded. "Duncan called me at the payphone outside the diner three days ago. They are all safe and they are all together. Adam was released and he is with Beth and the children."

Kyle kept his thoughts about Adam to himself. If it weren't for him, his sister and her children wouldn't be who knows where they'd be home where they belong. "I hope he knows what he's doing."

Peter knew the inner turmoil his son felt, and knew nothing he said would make a difference. "If this person had any idea where they've gone we wouldn't be getting notes like this." He motioned toward the envelope. "No they sent this hoping I'd get scared and contact Beth or Adam giving them a lead."

Kyle knew his father was right. "When will you talk to MacLeod again?"

"Not for another month. We have to be careful and every time he calls a different place. Next month he'll call me at the Kiwanas meeting house. They're having a spaghetti supper so it won't seem odd for me to be there."

Kyle couldn't believe the extent his father was involved in all of this, and worried about his health. He also wondered how long his sister could go without breaking her silence. She was close to their Father and Kyle couldn't imagine she would hold out too long without trying to call him.

Back in Hereford Adam was helping unload a trailer containing two fine quarter horses. Ryan could hardly stand still in her excitement to get close to these beautiful creatures her Dad selected.

"What are their names?" She asked, taking the reigns of the sleek black mare and leading her inside the stable.

"The one you're holding is Ebony Enchantment." The man who sold the horses told her. "But we call her Chanty and the red one is Scarlett. My wife is a real fan of that movie Gone With the Wind. She felt better about selling her baby when she heard your Mother's accent. She said it was fate or some such nonsense." 

Ryan didn't care what it was, she was excited about riding again. Cassie and Joey seemed to settle into school and make friends quickly, but it hadn't been so easy for her. First Meghan had to leave and then they had to leave their family and all their friends, and Ryan seemed to put up a wall to protect herself. When her parents were told she was keeping to herself at school and her teachers believed her to be a shy child, they knew something wasn't right. Ryan had always been outgoing and open. Adam hoped the horses would help her feel more in her element again and that in turn would help her adjust more easily.

"Can we go riding now?" She asked her Father. Cassie was shopping with her Mother and Esperanza, and Joey had gone home from school with a friend who lived a few miles from the estate, so it was just the two of them after the man left.

"I don't know it will be dark soon." Adam looked at the dimming light and wasn't sure it was a good idea for a first ride in these conditions. 

"Please just for a few minutes. We don't have to leave the arena. I just want to take a few turns around."

He saw the longing in her eyes and nodded. "Just for a few minutes and in the arena." 

They hurried to saddle the horses. Ryan selected Chanty, leaving Scarlett for her Father. He'd already tested both animals before he purchased them, but in a new place and with new riders one always had to be careful.

However the horses had no problems adjusting and if it hadn't been so late in the day, Adam wouldn't have minded taking them across the open pasture. "What do you say we get up early in the morning, pack a breakfast, and explore this place?"

"That would be awesome!" Ryan's face lit up. "I'll ask Mom when she gets home if I can help her make something special."

Adam let out a deep breath. It was good to see his daughter so animated again unfortunately, Ryan's excitement would contain itself only to the time she spent on the estate with the horses. Her grades didn't drop a great deal, but she remained reserved and didn't allow herself to get close to any of the other girls in her class. Even her brother noticed and tried to pull her into the group he found himself at the center of, but she just wasn't interested. After school and on weekends Ryan spent almost every waking hour at the stable or riding across the estate. She seemed happiest when she was alone.  



	67. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 6...

_*note* I haven't been to Europe and although I've done some online research ... some things might not be completely accurate where cities and towns are concerned. Thank you for understanding. Between work and life, the only way I can find time to write is to limit research ... and since this is fanfiction ... i hope you don't mind if my main concentration is on the story. ;)_

**CHAPTER 67**

Adam closed the lid on Cassie's footlocker and called Joey from downstairs to help him carry it to the car. Looking around her room and seeing the few things she'd opted to leave behind, he couldn't help but wonder where the past three years had gone. Summer was already giving way to cooler days and now he was about to make one of the longest drives of his life the drive to take his oldest daughter to the University of Brighton, where she'd been accepted to study in the School of Historical and Critical Studies.

Do you think she forgot anything? Joey laughed when the two of them lifted the heavy trunk and started down the stairs. At sixteen and a half, Joey stood a full 6'1 and would probably grow another few inches before he was done. 

Are you sure you don't want to come with us? Adam asked. 

Nah I've got plans with the guys and this is the last week before school starts. It's our last chance to jam together before homework and all that stuff gets in the way. Besides Cass doesn't need her whole family following her around on campus. You don't want to cripple her social life the first day now do you?

Adam smirked. His son had a unique way of putting things, and realized it was Joey's way of telling him to make sure his Mother didn't hover. We could follow at 4 paces do you think that is enough?

The trunk barely fit in the back of the car with all of Cassie's other things, so actually it was a good thing neither Joey nor Ryan wanted to make the trip. Adam thought about insisting their younger daughter pull herself away from the horses for a few days, but unless he also forced Joey to come along it would only be met with resentment.

Cassie beamed with excitement as she walked through the front door toward the car, the sun shining on her auburn curls. Don't look so glum Dad. It's not like you won't see me on holidays.

So often? And here I thought we were going to be rid of you. Adam joked as he closed the lid on the hatchback. Where's your Mother?

Probably inside redoing her eye makeup. She's a mess Dad. Cassie rolled her eyes. 

It was indeed a hard thing for Beth to see Cassie off to the University. Since contact with her family had been all but cut completely, she'd poured herself into their new home and the lives of her children. She'd known this day was coming, but suddenly found herself completely unprepared.

When Adam found her in their room, she was looking through an album, staring at photos of Cassie's third birthday party. Where did it all go? 

Adam knelt in front of her and placed is hand over his own heart and then hers. It's all still in here and here. Every smile every tear every step it's locked away inside us and no matter how far any of our children travel a part of them remains forever.

Beth leaned her head forward until it rested against his. You always know the right thing to say.

Comes with age. Adam quipped before taking her hand in his. If we don't leave now we'll never make it to the city in time for dinner.

They were staying the night at a hotel near the campus so Cassie could move in first thing the next morning.

Beth let Adam pull her up and followed him downstairs where Ryan and Joey waited with their sister.

Take care of yourself don't go trying to jump too many fences. Cassie hugged Ryan and then whispered so only she could hear. I'll miss you and you know I'll worry. Please try to have some fun ok?

Ryan nodded and made an excuse about having something to do so no one else would see the tears brimming in her eyes. Once her rival for attention Cassie had become her very best friend, and now like everyone else that mattered she was leaving.

Adam, Beth, Cassie and Joey shared an uncomfortable moment. They all worried about Ryan and her failure to adjust to change. 

I'll watch out for her while you're gone. Joey hoped that would be some comfort to his parents. Cass don't study too hard. We'll see ya soon. He gave his sister a quick hug and stepped back so Mrs. Wallace could do the same.

If the drive was uneventful, Cassie's excitement when they entered the town of Brighton was anything but. It was still late afternoon when they arrived at the hotel and she couldn't wait to explore. They'd visited the seaside town a few times, but now that she knew this was going to be home for the next few years she wanted to become as familiar as she could. The three walked along the Victorian Pier and had dinner overlooking the ocean as it washed over the rocks along shore.

Cassie would be on the Grande Parade campus less than half a mile from the ocean. The campus grounds were picturesque and surrounded by countless cafés, restaurants, shops and bars. Beth felt a twinge of envy, having forfeited her own campus experience to be with Craig and finish school near home. This would be a wonderful adventure for Cassie, and although she would miss her desperately, felt more and more that this was the right thing every time she looked at her daughter's face.

It didn't take long to settle Cassie into her suite. Several young men were assisting the girls with their suitcases, boxes and trunks not only to be helpful, but as a great way to break the ice. Adam felt a twinge of anxiety and Beth gave him a nudge when his expression soured slightly.

It was almost time for them to say goodbye when their daughter pulled herself away from the new friends she was making in her flat and suggested they walk with her to the building where most of her classes would be housed. 

Trying to make us feel better? Adam asked. Cassie answered with a smile. I figure if you have seen the building you can visualize me there and it won't be so hard.

The facility for the History department was impressive and Adam joked that he might inquire about a position. His smile quickly faded however as he sensed a presence Beth, take Cassie and go to the car.

Beth looked at him for a second, but when he repeated his request under his breath she took Cassie by the arm.

Dad? What is it? The words were hardly out of her mouth when a thin man with a well-trimmed beard turned the corner and stood at the end of the hallway. Cassie's heart sank.

The man didn't move closer, but his eyes moved from Adam, to the two women and back.

Beth please get her out of here. Adam kept his voice steady, but direct.

Please do not send them away on my account. I do not think either of us came here for a fight. The man said in a clear, Scottish brogue. He took a few steps in their direction, holding his arms away from his body as his eyes locked with Adam's. I am Hammish MacCamie a professor of Celtic and English History, and my office is behind you.

Adam studied the man a moment and then looked over his shoulder toward the door the man indicated and saw his name on the plate.

As I said, I am not interested in a challenge and from the looks of it, neither are you. He nodded toward the two women who had stepped behind Adam.

Dad he's my academic advisor. I met with him when Mom and I came for a visit in May. Cassie couldn't keep silent. Adam wished she hadn't spoken, because now the man knew their connection. She left him little choice.

I am Adam Tirrell, and no I am not looking for a challenge, but I am also not comfortable leaving my daughter here to study now that you know who she is. 

The man nodded his understanding. It is not a problem for me, but if it is for you perhaps the young lady should seek her education elsewhere.

Beth tried to shush her, but Cassie stepped directly between her Father and the professor.

Adam didn't like this. If Cassie hadn't already met the man he might wonder if he really was Hammish MacCamie or if he only read the name on the plate for convenience. As he studied the man, he weighed his options. All of them seemed problematic. Either he would devastate his daughter, or be forced to trust an immortal he did not know, or he would have to do away with the threat.

Sensing the inner struggle, MacCamie opened his jacket to reveal his sword and laid it on the floor between them. It was then Adam saw something something he recognized. Where did you get that? He nodded toward the sword.

It was a gift 

Beth, Cassie we are leaving.

What do you mean we're leaving? Leaving here or leaving Brighton? Cassie was getting more upset by the second, but one look from her Father silenced her.

We have no quarrel. MacCamie repeated his intentions before Adam turned to follow Beth and Cassie outside.

They walked without speaking across campus, but when Cassie began to walk toward her flat, Adam stopped her. Cassie we are going back to the hotel, and I would like you to come with us.

But Dad!

Do not fight me. We are going to the hotel so I can decide what to do about this.

Cassie slouched in the back seat, her arms crossed over her chest as she met her Father's eyes in the rear view mirror. I don't know why we're wasting a trip to the hotel when you've already made up your mind. We might as well go get my things and get it over with.

Adam didn't respond and they rode in silence the few miles to the hotel.

Only when they were alone on the lift did Cassie make her position more clear. You know I don't need your permission to stay. I have my scholarship.

Beth had never been more shocked by her daughter than at that moment. Adam didn't even turn to acknowledge he'd heard the bold statement. He stared straight ahead and walked from the lift to the suite.

We may not be able to stop you from staying at Brighton, but you need to think about more than just yourself young lady. Beth was livid. Before Cassie's defiant outburst she was more than prepared to plead her case and try to see if there wasn't some way Adam could make this work, but now This doesn't just affect you. If this man is a threat he is a threat to all of us. He could use you to get to your Father or doesn't that matter?

Of course it matters, but he didn't even try. Cassie stood her ground.

Neither seemed to notice Adam walk quietly into the other room and close the door.

Dialing MacLeod's private number they only used in emergencies to prevent detection, Adam hoped his friend would have an answer that would give him some peace of mind if Cassie was truly determined to do this with or without his approval.

What's up? Duncan answered, knowing the voice on the other end could only be one of a few people.

I have a bit of a problem and I need your help.

Duncan listened as Methos began to recount his encounter with the immortal. He is her major professor. He said he had no quarrel with me, but I am not easy with the idea of leaving her here.

I wouldn't feel any better about it if it was Seonaid how can I help?

You may know this man. He carries a sword with Connor's mark and says it was a gift.

A gift you say? Who is he? Duncan was intrigued.

Hammish MacCamie 

Duncan began to laugh. Hammish MacCamie? Well what do ya know. I wondered where he'd gotten to.

So you do know him? Adam felt some relief.

Know him? Connor and I fought alongside him at Invercharron. Hammie's old sword broke against a rock and later Connor forged one especially for him. Duncan hadn't thought about MacCamie in many years, but the memory was a pleasant one. He is a friend Methos. Cassie will have nothing to fear from him, and if he said he had no quarrel with ye you can be sure he will be true to his word.

Adam's silence on the other end told Duncan he still wasn't convinced.

You said he was a professor in the history department there at Brighton?

Celtic and English studies to be precise. 

I don't suppose you have his number?

Adam didn't, but he knew Cassie might. Opening the bedroom door he asked her if she still had her university handbook in her shoulder bag. She wondered why he would want it, but didn't have the opportunity to ask before he closed the door once again.

In the back of the handbook MacCamie's email address and office number were listed, along with the rest of the faculty. Duncan took the number and told Adam to wait near the phone. I'll call you back.

Adam walked back into the main room of the suite and gave Cassie her handbook. He could see she was teetering on the edge of tears, and wished it hadn't come to this.

Coming to sit across from her, Adam tried to figure out what was going on inside her head. Just out of curiosity, do you really intend to stay if I ask you to come home with us? They had enjoyed a particularly close relationship and had shared so much over the years during their long, private conversations, Adam thought he knew her better than her remark indicated. Cassie had however inherited her Mother's stubborn streak, and even if she hadn't she'd witnessed his enough to have developed the characteristic quite easily on her own.

Of course I wouldn't stay. Cassie muttered, her eyes focused on her hands. I'm not stupid Dad I was just so mad. I really like it here and Professor MacCamie was so nice to me when I met him before. Mom can tell you we really hit it off. Guess maybe now I know why Her last words were almost inaudible.

Despite what you may believe, I have not yet made up my mind. That was your Uncle on the phone. I recognized his kinsman's mark on the sword and he does indeed know Hammish MacCamie, and sees him as a friend.

Cassie's eyes lit up at his words. He's a friend of Uncle Duncan?

Beth felt a weight lift from her shoulders, but Adam was quick to tell her not to get her hopes up too soon. Duncan is calling his office now and will contact us as soon as they have spoken. If he is indeed who he appears to be, then perhaps you could stay, but I will want to meet with him on my own tonight.

Cassie wasn't sure she liked the way that sounded, but it was enough to keep hope alive.

Uhm maybe now isn't a good time to ask this but I guess you are going to find out anyway Cassie again focused on her hands. I sort of have plans tonight.

Plans? Are you going out with some of the girls from your flat? Beth asked.

Not exactly Cassie was obviously hesitant to give a direct answer. And I don't really have a way to let anyone know I can't make it.

Cassie Adam prompted her to spit it out.

Ok, I know you aren't going to like this but Mark enrolled at Brighton last fall and we were supposed to have dinner together tonight. Cassie cringed a little as she waited for her parent's response.

Adam regarded his daughter silently for a moment before reacting. Mark as in Mark Spalding?

Cassie nodded, still not sure what he would say next. She looked to her Mother, who seemed just as surprised.

How exactly did he know you were coming to Brighton? Beth asked.

I sort of broke a rule in a letter you let me send him in the ones to Grandpa. 

Neither Adam nor Beth could believe she'd done that.

You must have broken more than just one rule how could you have made the date? Adam was not pleased.

I didn't call him I swear. My suite-mate Ingrid she set it up. There haven't been any phone calls I swear only the one letter to him last summer after I knew where he was going to study. No one else knows I was careful honest. We never mentioned it again in any of our letters since it was just sort of understood.

Cassie watched as her Father began to pace the room, stopping every so often to look back at her incredulously. 

You know the stakes. You know we still have not found the person responsible for the stable fire and your Aunt's death and still you took this risk? What were you thinking?

Cassie could see how upset he was, but she had some very strong ideas of her own and it was time he heard them. I was thinking that when you want to be with someone you love you sometimes have to take risks.

Love? You hardly know this boy. What were you 14 when you had that crush on him? It's been four years since you saw him last. Her father was clearly not understanding.

I was 15 and it doesn't matter how long it's been. Would you love Mom less if you hadn't found us for four years after that man took us? Cassie tried to think of a way to make him understand.

What your Mother and I have can hardly be compared 

Adam can I speak to you please in private? Beth interrupted and asked Cassie if she would wait in her room a few minutes.

I know you are angry, and I can't blame you. I'm not that keen on all of this myself but Adam she's 18 and if you don't try to see her side of this, you are going to push her away. Isn't it better for everyone safer if you don't fight this, but help her find boundaries that will protect all of us without sacrificing what she obviously believes is real? Beth held him at arm's length, with her hands on his shoulders as she tried to reason with him.

She defied us. 

Oh and you know of any teenager who didn't do that especially when they think they are in love? 

Adam didn't like this. First the immortal on campus and now Mark Spalding. Something in his gut told him this wasn't a good idea, but Beth was right if he forbade her to see Mark, Cassie might be more inclined to do what she'd threatened in anger.

They were interrupted by the phone. It was MacLeod and he seemed very confident the man he had just spoken with was his friend Hammish. He has invited you to have dinner in the village tonight. He will be at the Gingerman Restaurant at 8. It's on Norfolk Square. There is no need to call and let him know you are coming he didn't want you to feel pressured.

And you are sure about him? Adam had to ask again.

I told him that Cassie was very dear to me and that we were like brothers. He will na threaten either of you, and actually it might be good to have him so close to her if anything were to happen down the road.

Adam understood what he meant. MacLeod didn't make a habit of misjudging, so he felt a little more confident about letting Cassie stay. He took the next few minutes to inform Duncan of Cassie and Mark's plans to be together and Duncan couldn't help but chuckle. I know this has got to be killing you but Beth is right. If you fight her on this you could lose her. My advice is to let her grow up cut the strings She'll let you know if she needs you, and you'll have a friend looking out for her safety in the meantime.

Adam didn't commit either way, but brought the subject back to the man he and Beth would have dinner with that night. What does he know about me?

Only that you are immortal. He has no idea about the Watchers that I can tell so he shouldn't know much about immortals he hasn't actually met. What you tell him is up to you. Duncan knew his friend wouldn't admit to much Hammish wouldn't know much more about Adam Tirrell or Pierson or whatever he chose to call himself than he would when they first met.

Later that night Cassie had her reunion with Mark at a trendy café near campus while Beth and Adam dined with Hammish MacCamie. The next morning a slightly less reluctant Father and Mother left their daughter at Brighton and made the long drive home, hoping they had done the right thing.  



	68. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 6...

**CHAPTER 68 **

Meanwhile back in Hereford, Ryan was working on a private project of her own. During the years they had lived on the estate, her Father had purchased fine horses for her to ride and indulged any equipment or modification she wanted to make to the stable or arena but he would not allow her to ride in any sporting events. It was one thing to enjoy herself, but to go public it could be just what his enemy might be looking for to find them. The family's love of horses was no secret and whoever was behind the stable fire would not expect them to give it up easily.

"It's not really a public show and I'm not really riding exactly." Ryan said to herself as she helped the eight year old boy with braces on his legs sit up in the saddle. "And they did want me to be more outgoing and involved I think Mom and Dad would be proud to know how I'm sharing my time."

A woman who lived at one of the neighboring estates had seen Ryan riding many times over the years and noticed her Western style. She'd studied about the American way of horseback riding, but although it was gaining in popularity in England she had never really had the opportunity to observe someone with such a command of the sport.

A few months before, she approached Ryan and asked if she might like to help her with a special project. "I manage a program at our estate that gives disabled children from the city a place to come on weekends for special activities, arts and crafts and the like." The woman told her. "And I've been reading about the success programs in the U.S. have had allowing children like the ones I work with enjoy riding." She went on to mention how the western style was much more comfortable, and since it was based on using the hands to control the horse's movement, children without full use of their legs could enjoy a degree of freedom in a well-supervised arena.

"I've been trying to talk my counterparts into giving this a try but until now we didn't have anyone who could properly train both the children and the volunteers. Saturday is a big day for most instructors we've found, and they are just unavailable." 

Ryan couldn't help but be interested. Their neighbor had a full stable and arena, and she knew where to borrow horses from the area. For the past four weeks she'd spent every Saturday working with the volunteers and this would be the first day the children would have an opportunity to ride.

For three hours that afternoon more than two dozen children had a chance to experience something they never thought possible. Many of their parents had come to watch, believing what her neighbor, Mrs. Roarke had told them about how equine activities being shown to improve muscle tone, balance, posture, coordination, motor development as well as emotional well-being. The kids didn't care about all that they just wanted to have fun, and they did.

One little boy didn't want to ride alone so Ryan sat behind him on the saddle. As he beamed ear to ear she noticed a man take their picture, and assumed it was his father when the boy waved happily.

Afterward, she was tired, but felt more alive than she had since she moved to Hereford. Helping the children made her focus on something besides herself, and it was something she could do without disappointment. 

Joey had already gone out by the time she came home, and Mrs. Wallace had the day off. Ryan made herself a big bowl of popcorn and spent her Saturday night watching TV and trying to think of a way to tell her family what she'd doing. She knew now if she had told them from the beginning it probably wouldn't have been a big deal but her parents, especially her Father didn't like secrets and might wonder her motives for not discussing her plans with them.

The next afternoon when Beth and Adam arrived home, Ryan as usual was out riding. She could tell they were a bit uneasy about something and figured it had been hard to leave Cassie at Brighton so she decided her news could wait. 

Her hesitancy would prove to be ill fated however, because the next afternoon when she arrived home from her first day at school ... Beth and Adam were in the Great Hallway to meet her and they didn't look happy.

"Joey would you excuse us please?" Adam's voice was strained.

Joey gave Ryan a sympathetic look before taking the stairs two at a time to his room. He felt badly for his twin and wondered what she could have done these days Ryan never did much of anything.

"What's wrong?" Ryan followed her parents into the family room and sat on the edge of the sofa. Neither Beth nor Adam sat down they were too upset. 

"Would you like to tell us what you were doing Saturday?" Adam asked, but she could tell he already knew the answer.

"I was going to tell you last night honest but you looked so sad about Cassie I decided to wait until tonight." Ryan immediately began to spin her excuse.

"Ryan why would you purposely do something you know could put the family at risk and not even tell us about it?" Beth asked. "Is it possible you didn't plan to tell us because you didn't think we would find out?"

"I was going to tell you I promise but I wanted to make sure I could do it first. I knew if I told you that both of you would probably want to volunteer too and maybe that would have been better, but I wanted to do this on my own. I wanted to do something important by myself." Ryan tried to convince them.

"You should have told us." Adam sighed, as he came to stand in front of her.

"So I helped a bunch of handicapped kids ride horses. Big deal. I'd think you would be proud I would want to do something like that with my time Mrs. Roarke thinks I am a hero. She couldn't have done this without me ... and you should have seen them Mom. Those kids were so happy and it was because I showed a few people how to ride western style, something I've been doing all my life. You should have seen them."

Neither Adam nor Beth wanted to scold Ryan for volunteering. It was a wonderful thing she did however 

"What you did was very unselfish and I am sure it made a lot of people happy. It's not what you were doing that is the problem. Maybe if you had trusted us enough to let us know what you were doing we could have avoided this." Adam handed a copy of the morning paper folded to an article about the events on Saturday. There at the top was a photo of Ryan riding behind a little boy, both grinning ear to ear and their names printed beneath.

Ryan's heart sank. "I thought that was his Dad taking the picture I didn't know it was a reporter I'm so sorry I didn't know." She began to cry and Beth came to sit beside her, taking her in her arms.

"I know you didn't mean to but it happened That's why we wish you had told us." Beth tried to soothe her, but couldn't simply let it go.

"We will just have to hope the people who want to hurt us don't see this Maybe we'll get lucky." Adam felt a sense of dread he hadn't felt since they arrived in Hereford. Maybe it was heightened because of everything that had happened with Cassie, but he wasn't so sure.

Joey hadn't been able to stay upstairs and had heard the last of the conversation. He could see from the doorway how upset Ryan was. "She said she was sorry can't you just leave it at that?"

"We can leave it at that but that isn't going to make it go away." Adam tossed him the paper. "Your sister has grown up to look so much like your Mother even if they didn't notice the first name and miss the connection, if this paper falls into the wrong hands they might not miss the resemblence. We will have to be more careful now and that means less freedom for both of you."

Joey thought his father was over reacting, but knew now was not the time to bring it up. 

"First it was your sister just happening to select the university Mark Spalding is attending in his second year and now this."

He could see neither seemed surprised by the news and realized he and Beth had been the last to know. "Well isn't this just peachy." Adam tried to curb the edge off of his anger with sarcasm. "Is there anything else the three of you are keeping from us that you might like to mention now?"

Joey and Ryan said nothing and an uneasy silence filled the room.

After a long moment Ryan found her voice. "I only wanted to help some kids. I'm sorry I messed up. You can ground me "

Adam could see how truly sorry she was. How could she have guessed doing something kind would end up this way? "Come here." He hugged her tight. "I'm proud of you for what you did for those children. You have a wonderful gift and it was only natural you would want to share it. I just wish you had told us. It's not unusual when something nice happens in a community, especially where a charity is concerned, the press will want to mention it. If you hadn't been there alone one of us might have seen the reporter and made sure he didn't photograph you."

"So am I grounded?" Ryan asked, wiping her eyes.

"No you are not grounded, but I hope you have both learned an important lesson." Adam could see Beth nod her agreement with his decision. "We know it hasn't been easy or even fair to restrict your activities when they might attract attention but it was the only way we knew to keep us safe."

"Like it would do any good to ground you anyway runt." Joey laughed, trying to ease the tension. "You don't go anywhere, and you actually like cleaning out the stables."

"Ha ha." Ryan tossed a pillow from the sofa at her brother.

After dinner Ryan had to ask her Father one more question. "Do I have to stop helping the kids ride?"

Adam looked up from the book he'd been reading and sighed. "No you don't have to give it up. There is no point to that now, but I will accompany you."

Ryan gave him a hug around the neck. "Thanks Dad. It means a lot to me and you'll like it I know you will."

Beth could sense Adam laying awake beside her long after they'd turned out the light. "Do you really think someone will see that and find us?" She asked, moving to nestle against his arm.

"I have a bad feeling "


	69. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 69

**CHAPTER 69 **

Methos and Duncan decided that although there was indeed a risk that Linda Fitzgerald might stumble upon the photo and article, they couldn't justify asking Cassie to leave Brighton.

"Methos I know you are hesitant to trust MacCamie, but I believe in this instance having him near your daughter is a good thing." Duncan had taken their conversation to a pay phone at a pub on the other side of the city. "Why don't you let me call him and explain the situation. He is a good man and will put her under his protection. At least if the worst happens you can have someone close by while you protect Beth and the twins."

Methos didn't like relying on another immortal, even MacLeod, to keep his family safe, and now without making a completely unreasonable demand of his daughter that she might rebel against anyway, he would have to put faith in a stranger. 

"I suppose you are right you know the man, but in the meantime I want to step up our search for this woman. Maybe with all the time that's passed she's made a mistake somewhere. I'm going to call the investigators and have them double check all their past leads. I know we think we have been thorough, but there's something we're missing I can feel it."

"Maybe you should go back over that list of anyone who might want more than your quickening old enemies someone with a grudge " Duncan knew even something minor could lead them in the right direction.

Methos had been racking his brain. "I've wondered if perhaps when I thought Beth had left me and I took it out on every immortal I came across, I unwittingly took the head of someone this Fitzgerald woman cared about. Aside from then all my enemies are either dead, or pacified."

Duncan knew he was referring to Cassandra, and that she had nothing to do with all of this. In fact when he told her what had happened the year before when they met in Paris, she'd been angry Beth and the children had been threatened, and she didn't want to know where they were. As much as she would like to see Beth and her namesake again, she didn't want to unintentionally lead anyone to them if Methos' enemy knew their connection.

"I'm going back to Ellen's. I know I've been there several times since she disappeared, but maybe there is something I've missed." Duncan admitted his plans to Methos, knowing his friend couldn't go there himself and leave his family without protection. 

"I have thought about backtracking her steps in the states myself." Methos admitted, mirroring Duncan's thoughts. "But I don't dare leave now."

Duncan agreed. "I don't know why I think I will find something now if I return to Boston after a look around her farm, but maybe there was something I didn't see before." He'd checked out Ellen's old apartment and one or two of her friends, but it had turned into a dead end three years before. 

"So you are going?" Methos asked. He and Duncan had covered all of this territory before, as had the investigators, and their efforts had come up empty. He wondered what else the highlander could uncover, but hoped it would be something substantial.

"Aye if I don't find anything at the farm I will fly to Boston again. Seonaid will be safe with the housekeeper, and I always hire a man to stay with them when I'm away. Did I mention her work is featured as one of Paris' rising new stars at a Gallery the end of October?"

Methos congratulated him and asked him to send his best to Seonaid. "We will want to hear all about it. Maybe by the time she has her own solo opening this will all be over and we can come celebrate with her."

"As much as I love my daughter, and am proud of her accomplishments, I don't think I can really celebrate the way I would like until I see the head of Amanda's killer fall under my blade." Duncan admitted.

"Or mine." Methos added. Both understood that they wouldn't hesitate to end this. As long as it happened who's hand did not matter.

"Whatever happened to that wacky pre-immortal back at the University? The one that tried to have you fired?" Duncan was still thinking about possible enemies Methos might have. 

"I've thought of her even tried to run a check on her right after Amanda's death. I really didn't think she was capable of besting either Amanda or Ellen but thought just in case. My search came up empty. She sent her transcripts to over three dozen universities after she left Vanderbilt, but I couldn't find a record of her enrollment in any of them. She may have found a place on some archaeological dig that was her passion." 

"Funny, I thought you were." Duncan quipped.

"Har har highlander. I'm sure you've had your share of stalkers."

Duncan grinned. "What was her name? Just in case?"

"Avery Lind." Methos reminded him.

Duncan made a note of it.  
  
"Joey is about to climb the walls over the restrictions we had to place on him. He is so sure he is old enough to take care of himself." Methos shared his son's frustration. 

"Have you considered telling him?"

Methos shook his head as he spoke. "Not now. When we told Cassie it was because she gave us signs she was ready. She had noticed things and had almost come upon the truth herself, and there was no immediate danger. To burden the twins with this on top of waiting to see when the other shoe will drop I can't do that."

In his gut Methos didn't feel Joey and Ryan could handle this the way Cassie did. They were bright, and it wasn't that he didn't trust them to keep his secret, but emotionally he didn't feel they were ready. Or maybe it was he who was not ready. Either way this was not the time.

"Will you and Seonaid still join us during her winter break?" Methos asked.

"Seonaid is counting the days until December. You would think it was two weeks away instead of almost three months."

"Ryan is excited too and Joey won't say anything, but I think he is looking forward to her visit as well."

"Oh dear " Duncan laughed nervously.

"You could do worse." Methos thought the looks his son and Seonaid exchanged earlier in the summer when they visited were innocent enough, but couldn't resist an opportunity to give MacLeod a little of his own back. After all he'd found so many opportunities for amusement at Methos' expense turnabout was fair play.  



	70. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 70

**CHAPTER 70 **

Saturday afternoon, Adam allowed Ryan to go back to their neighbor's estate to work with the children, but only after repeating his insistence he go along.

"As long as you are going, Mom might as well come too." Ryan sighed. She wasn't really that unhappy about the new restriction. It would give them a chance to see how hard she had worked and what it meant to the children and their families. Beth smiled. She'd hoped to go.

"Mind if I tag along?" Joey had asked the night before. "What you're doing sounds cool and since I can't really go anywhere else on my own "

Ryan agreed. It looked like the riding therapy program now had 3 new volunteers along with their horses. Her father didn't' see why they couldn't ride over since it was so close, and more horses would mean longer rides for each child. Mrs. Roarke and the other volunteers couldn't be more thrilled, and the day was an even bigger success than the week before. "We could manage twice as many children if everyone can continue to help." She'd mentioned to Beth while they were watching outside the arena.

"You should be very proud of your daughter. She's made a real difference." The woman continued. "A delightful girl."

  
"We are very proud of all our children." Beth assured her. "They each seem to have their own talents and gifts. I'm happy Ryan was able to find this outlet to share her passion for riding."

The Pierson's stayed for an early outdoor dinner Mrs. Roarke had for the volunteers after the children and their families had all gone. When she'd made the invitation, Beth expected Adam to decline, but he'd surprised all of them by not only accepting, but staying until the sun was beginning to dip on the horizon.

"If we want to get to the stable before dark, we will need to go now." He announced finally.

The ride back was quiet for the most part, each of them a little tired as they thought about the events of the day and the way such a simple thing had meant so much to the children.

"That was a good thing you did volunteering to help." Adam said after his horse fell back to ride beside Ryan's. "I still wish you had told us, but I don't want you to feel as if your Mother and I fault your desire to help."

Ryan smiled. "I wish I'd told you too, and I really am sorry Dad."

"We won't talk speak of it again. What is done is done." Adam assured her, but then gave a sidelong glance of mischief. "Last one back has to shovel."

He kicked his horse forward and Ryan let out a yelp as she urged her own to follow.

Not sure what prompted the race, but not caring either, Beth and Joey joined the chase and all four dashed for the pasture gate that led to the stable. The gate wasn't wide enough for all four horses at once, but at the rate they were going it was going to be a tight squeeze unless someone relented.

Adam thought he had just enough of an edge over Ryan and the others, but hadn't anticipated his daughter's competitive spirit. Just as he came through the gate, Ryan's horse jumped the fence and continued in unbroken strides to the corral, pulling up in time to turn and grin at the rest of them triumphantly.

"Did you teach her that?" An out of breath Adam playfully accused his wife.

Beth shared a wink with Ryan and the two laughed together as they dismounted and began to cool down the horses just outside the stable.

Joey muttered a little about someone getting a head start, but wasn't seriously upset. They'd had a great day and the race at the end only topped it off.

An hour later, Beth and Joey had already gone back to the house. Joey wanted to spend time working on some music, and Beth had things she wanted to do in the kitchen.

Adam and Ryan finished rubbing down the last two horses and were getting all the animals settled for the night. Ryan had only just put oats in the last trough when she saw her Father look up, his body and face rigid.

"Ryan. Take my revolver. Lock yourself in the tack room, and do not come out until I call for you." Adam kept his voice as calm as possible as he took his coat from over one of the rails.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ryan started to argue.

"Do it now!" Adam pressed the gun in her hand and pushed her shoulder toward the tack room. Ryan's eyes were wide, and she didn't understand, but she did as she was told. "Stay in there no matter what you hear and if anyone comes through that door shoot them."

"Daddy be careful." Ryan tried not to break down as her shaking hands took the gun and locked the door. He promised and stroked her cheek quickly before she disappeared behind the door.

As soon as she was safely locked away, Adam pulled his sword out of his coat and held it in front of him, stepping closer to the darkened area of the coral just outside the door. "I know you are there. Show yourself." He commanded the yet unseen immortal, knowing in his gut that this was not a friend.

From behind the stacked hay, the strong presence of Adam's immortality hit her and Avery Lind's mouth went dry. She had been watching Adam Pierson and his daughter under cover of darkness from the top of the hill, but as he flipped the large switch on the wall, illuminating the entire stable and the grounds surrounding it she knew she had made a grave error by moving closer. Avery had been expecting to face a whimpering man who would beg for his life and the life of his daughter. She had not expected another immortal whose voice and confident tone told her he would not shrink from her sword and then there was the strength of his presence. It had a depth she had never encountered before. Avery's choices were limited by her decision to do this alone, because the instant she stepped from her hiding place and tried to flee toward the car parked over the rise he would see her and more than likely give chase. "Damn it." She cursed under her breath as she tried to figure out what to do.

"I said show yourself." Adam called out more forcefully, blocking his ears to the sound of Ryan's not so silent tears behind the tack room door, and focusing on the place where he knew his enemy stood in wait.

There was no escaping it, and Avery Lind knew that before she took a deep breath, plastered a smug smile on her face and stepped from behind the bails of hay into the light. She held her sword in both hands and held her head high as her eyes met those of her former professor's.

Over the past three years she trained diligently, and had even taken four quickenings. And all the while let her focus be the revenge she would take so brutally on the man who dared reject all she could give him because of some simpy, woman whose greatest accomplishment was baking cookies and turning out brats. Her anger boiled even hotter now that she realized Adam had known her potential and hadn't seized the opportunity to be with her. He had purposely chosen a woman and children who were not his and would be dust in a mere flicker, when he could have been with her for all ages and together could have uncovered the mysteries of the ages. As she looked into the icy cold glare behind the glint of Adam's upturned blade, she forced herself to remember the power she carried within, so her confidence would not wane.

If Adam was surprised by her appearance, he didn't waste it on Avery. The second he saw who it was, his heart began to pump hard in his chest as he remembered how she'd tried to tear he and Beth apart, and had used his children in the process. The hatred rose from deep within him as his hands adjusted the grip on his sword a few times and thought of the fire she'd set and all she had cost he and his family. There was no doubt in his mind she was the one behind all of this. He'd been wrong to dismiss her from serious consideration when he found no trace of her in Ellen's path. Miscalculating her abilities was not a mistake he would make twice.

Silently he took in her stance and the changes that had taken place since he last saw her. Her hair was now a flaming red and pulled back into a long braid. Instead of the short skirt and high heels, she wore skintight pants of a stretchy patent leather like material, rounded heeled boots and a black leather duster buttoned from her neck to her waist. She had obviously dressed for effect, no doubt believing him to be a mortal who would be intimidated by her sword. 

Continuing to watch her as he circled, Adam saw the set of her jaw and knew she was trying to show strength, but wasn't convincing him anymore than she could convince herself, and that made him laugh. If he thought Avery Lind had been uncomfortable when Beth outed her plans over three years ago, it was nothing compared to what he saw in her eyes now. He laughed, knowing it was the one reaction from him that would make her the angriest and the most transparent.

"Go ahead and get a good laugh now." Avery found her voice and somehow kept it from shaking. "You won't be laughing when I take your head and then finish off the rest of your family."

"You are welcome to try." Adam began moving his sword to loosen up. "Will this be your first?" He taunted.

Avery also took in the changes in her former professor the longer hair the clean-shaven face. She'd expected to see a man who was pale and weary of hiding in fear, not the strong and focused immortal in front of her. All her plans for revenge must now be tossed aside as she simply hoped for her own survival. She spat her next words in frustration. "That honor went to your friend Amanda."

Adam's eyes narrowed at the mention of Amanda and what this bitch had done to her and in turn, to MacLeod. "Honor had nothing to do with it unless Amanda had a sword in her hand when she died. I wager she did not."

Avery huffed and swore it had been a fair fight, even as both of them knew that was a lie.

"Was it a fair fight with your teacher?" Adam didn't want to give Avery the satisfaction of gloating, but had to know what had happened to Ellen. In a few minutes he would make sure she wouldn't be able to say.

Avery grinned as she spun slowly to keep him in front of her. "You think I took her Quickening?"

"Are you saying you did not?" 

"You're a bright boy figure it out." Avery's voice took on a condescending tone. She remembered what Ellen had told her about trying to mentally rattle her opponent, and she knew if she had a chance of escaping his blade she would have to. "Or has life with that little mouse dulled you so much you can't think for yourself? You are truly pathetic, you do know that don't you?"

"Is that why you are perspiring?" Adam smirked at the sweat glistening on her forehead and above her collar. The second Avery's face reacted to his statement, he lunged forward and forced her to block three hard blows aimed at her body and one at her neck.

"Well that answers that." He thought to himself as she staggered a little under the force of his attack, but managed to keep any from landing. She had not left her training undone. Avery scrambled backward against the wall of the stable and threw anything she could get her hands on in the path between them as she tried to ease her way toward the door. Bridles, harnesses and other tacking were knocked aside and stepped over as Adam continued to close in on her.

"I suggest you hold your sword with both hands." He mocked her vain efforts to keep him back, knowing that the direction she was moving was not the way she came, but the well illuminated arena where she would have to scramble over a fence to escape and she wouldn't be given that kind of time.

When Avery had a chance to look around the area she'd unwittingly stumbled into, she knew the only way she could escape now would be to find a way to go through him. During the three legitimate challenges she had been in, she'd been afraid, but not like this. She knew she would probably not survive, and if she did it wouldn't be without injury. Her stomach tightened and for a moment she thought she might heave as she swallowed back the taste of bile in her mouth.

Holding onto her sword with both hands, Avery planted her feet and stood firmly, pulling all the courage together she could muster to face him. Adam didn't make her stand waiting for long. He moved forward and began his meticulous assault of her defenses, striking first high and then low and then back across his body. Avery gasped and grunted as her arms jolted under every blow. He wasn't going to waste any time on her. He was intent on finishing this quickly, and she knew that any taunts or attempt to mentally rattle him would waste breath she desperately needed.

"I need a few seconds." She said to herself, trying to find anything in her surroundings that would buy her the time she needed to implement her only chance. It wasn't easy since she had to focus on the sword that did not let up, but out of the corner of her eye she spotted a bright blue barrel. Quickly running backward, she grabbed the edge of the barrel and threw it down between them, forcing Adam to jump away for the precious few seconds it took her to reach inside the cuff of her sleeve and throw the first razor sharp star hidden beneath.

It hit its mark and buried itself into Adam's chest, just a few inches beneath his left shoulder. He winced and made a diving roll out of the way of the second projectile, which didn't hit, but gave Avery the time she needed to sprint back into the stable and try to escape.

Adam gritted his teeth as he pulled the star out and jumped to his feet to give chase. He'd only managed to run a few steps to the open door of the stable when he froze in his tracks, his heart literally stopping at the sight.

There in the center of the stalls, underneath one of the floodlamps, Avery Lind stood holding Ryan in front of her with the edge of her sword pressed against his daughter's throat. 

Her large, brown, tear filled eyes found his the instant he stepped through the door. "I'm sorry Daddy." Ryan gasped, knowing she should have listened when he told her to stay in the locked room. 

"It's all right sweetheart. It's going to be all right. Don't be afraid." Adam tried to soothe and calm her, praying he could keep his word. 

"Sure everything is going to be all right as long as Daddy does everything he is told." Avery pulled Ryan more tightly against her, forcing the girl to take a few steps back toward her exit. "Drop the sword."

Adam slowly bent his knees and laid the sword on the ground and then kicked it out of reach when Avery ordered him to do so. It was then he saw the revolver he'd given Ryan lying on the ground between them.

"Don't even think about it." Avery warned as she pressed the blade deep enough against Ryan's neck to leave a small mark.

Adam held his hands up and took a step back. "You can let her go now." He knelt on the ground with his arms still out. "You let her run out of here so she and the rest of my family can leave this place, and I will give you what you want."

"Daddy no!" Ryan screamed when she realized what he was saying. She didn't understand the swords or why this woman she vaguely remembered was here and obviously wanted her father dead, but she did understand he was offering his life for hers and she couldn't let him. "No " She whispered, the tears streaming silently down her cheeks. This couldn't be happening.

"You have a choice Avery." Adam remained calm and forced his eyes away from his daughter's, to focus directly on his enemy. "Let Ryan leave now, and I will let you take my head or know that in the time it takes her body to hit the ground, I will be upon you and promise, suffering beyond anything your mind can comprehend if you choose to harm my child."

Ryan's head snapped up as she heard her Father's voice take on a tone she had never perceived before. She saw his face and heard his words, and for an instant had to remind herself that he was doing this to protect her and she didn't have to be afraid of what she saw in his eyes.

Avery swallowed hard as she realized the truth in his statement. She did have a choice, but not a very good one. If she took her revenge by cutting the girl's throat, she wouldn't survive long enough to take another breath without the promised torture she could see he would deliver. And yet if she did let Ryan go what she saw in his face told her that he wouldn't go quietly and probably already had a plan to take her down.

Her mind raced as she tried to think of a way out. There had to be a way there had to be 

And then it hit her. Adam Pierson might chase her down if she killed the girl but not if 

A smile curled at the corner of her lips as she realized she did indeed have a third option that was wickedly wonderful in it's ability to extract a measure of the revenge she had originally intended.

"Take a good look at her." Avery pulled Ryan's head back by the hair as she held her face up to the light. "Too much like her Mother but that can be remedied."

"Nooo!" Adam screamed and lunged for her as she moved the blade from Ryan's neck to the side of her face, just below her ear and dragged the edge deeply across her jaw, dropping her grip on the girl when it cut through the corner of her mouth.

Avery knew she'd bet right when Adam caught his daughter in his arms and hit his knees to soften the landing. His free hand found the revolver on the ground and two shots struck Avery in the shoulder and thigh as she ran out into the darkness. But he could not follow her to finish the job not now not when Ryan lay across his arm, clutching her bloodied face and screaming in pain before thankfully passing out from the shock of it.  



	71. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 71

**Chapter 71 **

Joey and Beth were both in the kitchen when the gunshots rang out, and although his Mother ordered him to stay inside while she raced toward the stable, there was no way he could do that. Taking only long enough to retrieve the hunting rifle and a box of shells his Grandfather had given him for his last birthday, Joey jumped into the SUV and began driving over the grounds toward the stable. He arrived just in time to hear his Mother cry out in anguish as she knelt beside his sister.

Joey didn't have to take too many steps inside the door to see the blood soaking through the makeshift bandage his Father had made out of his shirt. Ryan wasn't moving and with all the blood he immediately thought the worst.

Adam called out to Joey to get the first aid kit from the glove box, having gone through all the gauze and bandages from the kit in the stable, when they all heard a car engine start over the rise.

Joey saw the path of the headlights starting toward the road on the far end of the property and yelled back he was "going to get the bastard who did this to his sister."

Adam barely had time to spring from where he knelt beside Ryan and put himself in front of the SUV before Joey could get it completely turned around to pursue the car.

"Dad get out of the way I got 'em " Joey yelled.

"NO!" Adam slammed his hands on the hood of the vehicle and then moved to the open window beside Joey and grabbed the steering wheel.

"They're getting away!" Joey screamed back at him. "Let go! I'm going to shoot the mother fuckers who killed her. I swear now LET ME GO!"

Adam knew what Joey was feeling, because it was what he felt as well, and there was nothing he wanted more than to pull his son out of the car and give chase himself but he couldn't. Ryan needed him here.

"She's not dead." Adam quickly tried to reason with his son as he grabbed the keys from the ignition. "She's hurt, but she's going to be all right. We've got to get her to the hospital and I can't do that if I have to worry that the next body they bring through the door is yours."

"But " Joey stammered in frustration.

"But nothing. Your sister needs all of us and I need you to back this car into the stable so we can get her to the hospital now. She is bleeding badly and showing signs of shock and I need you to help me help her. Don't fight me on this Joey not now!"

Joey didn't argue further, even if the trail of headlights had all but disappeared. He did as he was told and backed the SUV into the stable and helped his Father lay the back seats flat.

"At least tell me if you know who did this." Joey asked as he looked through the back window at his mother cradling his sister's head in her lap.

"Yes, I know who did this and they will pay. You can rest assured they will pay dearly." Adam shoved the seat in place roughly to emphasize the point before moving to carefully lift Ryan in his arms and situate her in the back of the car.

When the bandages shifted slightly and Joey saw what had been done to his sister's face, he had never felt so much rage. He'd been angry when the stables had been torched, but not like this. Angry tears welled up in his eyes as he climbed into the back with Ryan and his Mother. He knew if she woke up before she got to the hospital it would probably take both of them to keep her calm. During that short ride to the hospital Joey's world changed. He knew danger had touched his family, but somehow his parent's always managed to keep a buffer between the cold reality and their happy existence at home. That was no longer the case. The veil had been lifted. He always thought he understood what it would mean to leave childhood behind, and believed that at 16 and a half he had done that but he was wrong. The minute he stepped through the doorway of the stable and saw the blood covering his sister's face that was the point for him. Sitting in the back of the SUV, holding Ryan's still hand in his own, Joey vowed he would do everything he could to help her through this. Whatever his twin needed he would be there.

"What kind of monster would do this?" He asked his Mother. Beth honestly did not know. Adam hadn't said anything yet about who was responsible, but she could tell he more than knew she could see the gears turning in his mind as he drove down the darkened road toward the hospital. He not only knew he was already planning how he was going to make sure they paid.

Ordinarily that look in his eyes would send a shiver down her spine, but not tonight tonight all Beth could see was what had been done to their child and how what she saw in his eyes mirrored her own anger. 

  
----------------------------------------

  
Earlier that day, as Duncan finished packing for his trip, he managed to catch up with Richie and told him of the chance Adam and his family might be found.

"You know if they need a place the ranch is theirs." Richie offered. "I'll call back and make sure my housekeeper makes them welcome if they need to go there but I'll be gone for the next few months. I finally got all the permits to get into Eastern Europe with the livestock and will be travelling all over the place once we get there. We left the ranch two days ago."

"I'll let Adam know, and I'm sure he will appreciate the offer."

Richie could hear worry in Duncan's voice. "Mac, do you need me to drop what I'm doing and come help out? You know I would Beth and the kids they mean the world to me."

"I know Richie and if I knew just what you could do to help I would take you up on the offer in a heartbeat." Duncan assured him. "But we don't really know if whoever is behind all this will see the photo. In the meantime, I am retracing every lead we've had over the past three years. Hopefully we will find them before they find Adam and his family."

"Well if you need me call the ranch. I don't know where we will be exactly and am pretty sure my cell isn't going to have support once we get into a few of those countries."

"Hopefully that won't be necessary, but thanks for the offer. Take care Richie." Duncan could tell the signal was fading and in fact was lost before Richie could respond.

The sun was beginning to set when Duncan drove up the road leading to Ellen's farm. Everything seemed quiet, and there was no sign of the caretaker. A half hour into his search of the property told him why. After checking for as long as he dared inside the house, he found the man he'd met a few times laying facedown on the path to the barn. He'd been dead for several days it seemed, probably from a heart attack if the pills spilled on the ground around him were any indication.

Duncan walked into the barn and retrieved a blanket to cover the man before saying a prayer for the dead he'd learned as a lad. He would notify the authorities after he finished his search. He felt badly for the man dying alone like that, but there was nothing else he could do. At least now he could go through the property building by building the way he had wanted to in the past. There were lives that depended on him finding answers.

He checked for loose floorboards and hidden spaces in the walls, as well as the attic and foundation of the main house. One of Ellen's hidden stashes of cash and travelling papers was hidden very cleverly beneath a false bottom in the kitchen cabinets. He left it for the time being.

When the light faded, Duncan lit a lantern and began to search the caretaker's quarters as well as the stable, but still found nothing. His trip appeared to be at a dead end until he found a pile of receipts and papers the old man used to prop up the corner of a table in his cottage. He wouldn't have noticed them if he hadn't tried to move it, and thought it was probably a waste of time .. but still rifled through the frayed, dirty papers until one receipt dated the week Ellen disappeared caught his eye.

"A steel door?" Duncan hadn't seen anything like that in the house or the out buildings. Holding the page up to the light, he tried to make out the faint print. It still didn't make sense but the woman's signature on the page let him know he'd found something important. There at the bottom was the flowery signature of Linda Fitzgerald. "Gotcha!" Duncan might not know just how, but he knew this paper held the key.

The faint print was almost unreadable, but he could make out the word "cellar". Carrying the lantern with him, Duncan checked the house and all the buildings again, but could not find anything resembling a steel door beneath them. 

By now the moon was high and bathed the grounds in a pale light. Duncan knew what he was looking for had to be here but where? And then it hit him. "Root Cellar!" Often a cellar like that would be built into the side of a hill or some other mound in the cool earth, but usually it was near the house. Duncan checked beneath the foliage and around the parameter of the house, but no cellar. "Where can it be?" He wondered as he followed the path from the barn toward the pond, carefully letting his eyes scan the field and tree line until they came to rest on a flat area across the way. Even in the dark, he could see there was something different about that spot, and when he walked to it he realized why. It had once been the foundation of an earlier house, one long since demolished and forgotten. Holding the lantern high, Duncan began to move along the slope of the hill behind the house, freezing in his tracks when a faint yet unmistakable sensation hit him. 

"I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod." He called out into the darkness ahead as he pulled his sword from his coat. There was no answer, and it only took a moment for him to understand why. There, about 10 feet ahead of him, cut into the slope, a steel door glinted beneath the vines and foliage intended to conceal it.

Duncan's heart began to race. How could he have missed this? He used his sword to chop away the shrubbery and vines. Not bothering to check for something to pry the padlock open with, he carefully aimed his revolver and blew out its center.

His cell phone began to ring in his pocket, but Duncan was too intent on discovering what or more specifically who was behind the door.

Pushing it open, the door creaked and fell against the slope with a thud. "Hello?" Duncan carefully stepped inside, his sword in one hand and the lantern in the other.

There, under a layer of dust lay a large container, the presence resonated from it's interior.

Using his sword to pry the seal open, Duncan lifted the lid and could not believe his eyes. Ellen lay inside the container as if she were sleeping, her head most definitely intact. "I thought we lost ye lass." He whispered and waited for the air to reach her lungs.  



	72. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 72

**CHAPTER 72**

Ellen coughed a few times and held up her hands to shield her eyes from the light. "What? " she coughed again and tried to sit up, but the stiffness hadn't worked itself out of her joints yet. It was then she began to panic and feel the area around herself for her sword.

"Easy Ellen easy " Duncan set the lantern on a crate beside the case and moved his arm behind her back to support her into a sitting position.

"Duncan? What happened? Where am I?" Ellen brushed her pale blonde hair out of her eyes and blinked a few times to clear the cobwebs. "Where's my sword?"

"You're sword is gone, I don't know where." He knew she would have so many questions. "But you are safe. You are in the root cellar on your farm."

"The root cellar?" Ellen was feeling a little better and let him help her out of the container. Her head began to swim and Duncan had to keep her from falling as he led her outside into the fresh air. "Sit here I'll be back." Duncan turned to retrieve the lantern and his sword.

She inhaled the sweet, crisp scent of the grasses and heather and cool night air all mingled into one, and tried to remember.

"How did I get here?" She asked as he wrapped his coat around her shoulders and helped her walk to the house.

"I don't know exactly but we've been trying to find out what happened to you for a long time " Duncan opened the subject carefully.

"How long a time?" Ellen could hear he was trying to tell her something.

"Over three years " 

"Three years? My God it feels like I just overslept and have a very bad hangover." Ellen couldn't believe what she was hearing and began to rack her brain for the last memory before waking up. "But how? Wait I think there were some men " But her mind wouldn't grasp it.

"Don't try to force it. I'll make you some tea and see if there is some soup or something in the cabinet. You're probably feeling a little light headed." Duncan helped her sit back on the sofa. "Once you have your strength back, then you can try to remember and I'll give you all the pieces I know myself."

Ellen agreed and tried to relax. She held her questions until after Duncan put the hot mug in her hands.

"You said you had been looking for me, but I was here all along? How can that be?" It was then she remembered. "What about my student? Where is Avery? Did you find her?"

"Avery? We thought her name was Linda Fitzgerald and no we haven't found her, but it hasn't been for lack of trying." Duncan didn't hide his disgust as he realized before Ellen confirmed it that he had been closer than he thought to the truth when he asked Methos earlier in the week about his former student.

"My student's name was Avery Lind. Why would you think it was Linda?" Ellen didn't understand.

"Because she told me it was Linda when I called looking for you and Amanda, and she has left a trail across the continent and even into Australia using that name." Duncan began, not looking forward to reliving the story.

Ellen closed her eyes and set the half-empty mug on the table beside her. She could tell from Duncan's voice that this was a long and unpleasant story. "Maybe you better tell me what I'm missing here from the beginning."

Duncan began by telling Ellen about Avery Lind's connection to Methos and what she tried to do to his family before she became immortal. Ellen was shocked to say the least, but his next words were even more so.

"Now that I know who she was, I am guessing that is why she couldn't let Amanda reveal her secret." Duncan's voice shook slightly as he rested his elbows on his knees, leaning closer to Ellen. "She must have somehow found out Amanda and the man she knew as Professor Adam Pierson were connected and stopped her from telling you."

Ellen didn't have to wait for Duncan to tell her. She could hear it in his voice and read it on his face. "Amanda is dead isn't she? And you believe my student is responsible."

Duncan nodded. "I do not know how but I doubt Amanda saw it coming. You may have started her training, but there is no way in that short a time she could have been any match for her not with a sword anyways." 

Ellen pulled her knees up to her chest, the tears streaming down her cheeks at the news of her friend's death. "God Duncan I am so sorry I should have left her laying in the snow where I found her. If I'd kept walking Amanda would be alive. I am so sorry."

"It is not your fault." Duncan rubbed his hands over his face and blinked back his own emotions. "You did what you thought was right. You took her in the same way Connor did for you. You could not have known the treachery in her heart what she was capable of doing."

"I know you loved her and she loved you." Ellen touched his cheek. "You know that don't you?"

"Aye I know it." Duncan nodded, placing his hand over hers and moving to hold it between them. "And that is why I will not rest until the head of the one who took her from me lies cold on the ground."

"Neither will I." Ellen promised. "On my friendship with Amanda and on my devotion to your kinsman, I will not rest until it is done no matter how long it takes or what the cost."

"If we do not find her soon the cost could be even greater." Duncan handed Ellen the mug and urged her to sit back. There was more she needed to hear. "It seems her mission has been to destroy Adam Pierson and his family, and she has managed to disrupt their life quite well without tipping him off to her identity." Duncan told her about the things that had been done and how Adam had been forced to take his family to a new home, where up until now they had not been found. He also told her about the recent events and why this vile enemy might be closing in.

"I don't get it." Ellen walked into the kitchen and looked for crackers or anything she could munch on. After three years she felt as if she could eat for days, but there was nothing. "Why would she go to so much trouble to lock me away like that? Why wouldn't she just take my quickening the way she did Amanda's"

"I don't know maybe she thought she needed you for something later, or maybe somewhere in that sick mind of hers there is some twisted sense of loyalty and because you had helped her she couldn't kill you." Duncan didn't understand and he didn't want to. "I don't care why. I'm just very glad she did. I'm just sorry I didn't find you sooner." 

Ellen smiled and walked into the hug he was offering. "Me too."

The friends stood holding one another for a long moment before Duncan remembered there were others who would want to hear the news he had.

"Adam and Beth will be relieved to know you are safe." Duncan pulled out his phone and dialed.

It rang a few times before Joey answered. His parents were in with the doctors and his Father had left it on the chair when they were called in.

"Joey, it's Uncle Duncan. How are you?" 

"I'm fine but Ryan she's really bad. Dad tried to call you a few hours ago. Those people, they found us and " Joey was struggling to tell him everything at once.

"Joey, slow down. What happened to Ryan?" 

"I don't know exactly what happened, but they cut her face Uncle Duncan it's awful they sliced her all the way across one side of her face." It tortured the boy to recount what happened to his sister, but he tried his best. 

"Oh no " Duncan groaned, closing his eyes at the mental image of the beautiful, sweet girl and what she must be going through. Ellen put her hand on his shoulder, sensing something was very wrong. "Joey, is your Father there?"

"Mom and Dad are talking to the doctors now. They're trying to get them to bring in some plastic surgeon who is supposed to be the best."

"Which hospital?" Duncan took down the information. "I'll be there as soon as I can. You be strong for your sister."

"I will, but there was something my Dad needed you to do." Joey stopped him before he could hang up. "He said something about calling one of Cassie's professors. He hasn't called to tell her what happened yet I think maybe he wanted this guy to tell her, but I'm not sure why."

"I'll take care of it." Duncan assured him. "I'll have my phone on if you need anything before I arrive." He looked at his watch. "I'll be there first thing in the morning."

As soon as he hung up the phone he turned to Ellen. "I hope you feel up to an all night drive."

"As long as I can get something to eat on the way I'm in." Ellen assured him.

While she scavenged for a few belongings Avery had left her, Duncan called Hammish MacCamie. He didn't have any real details, but guessed that Adam wanted to make sure whoever got to Ryan could not do the same to Cassie.

He gave his friend the few details he knew. Someone had attacked Cassie's younger sister and she was in the hospital. "I know Cassie is going to want to go to her, but until I can speak with her Father, can you try to keep her calm and under your protection?"

Hammish agreed without hesitation. "I will go to her dormitory now and bring her to stay with me. No one will harm her."

Duncan thanked him. "If Cassie gives you any problems, call me. I will make sure she understands that the last thing her parents need to worry about is her safety when Ryan needs so much of their attention.

"I hope things go well for the young lass."

"Me too." Duncan agreed, still shaken from the thought of what his niece had already been through and what would lie ahead for her as she tried to cope. He wished he knew more. He hoped things weren't as terrible as Joey's description made it seem. "I'll call you as soon as I have more details. Cassie will have questions, and right now I am afraid I don't know any more than I've told you."

By the time the conversation ended, Ellen had changed clothes. "Their a little musty, but it will have to do." She looked around the house one last time, before letting Duncan know she was ready.

On the long drive to Hereford Ellen tried to remember everything Avery ever said about her plans and her past, hoping that something she shared with Duncan might help them find her. She also made a list of the items she knew the woman had taken along with the identities on her missing passports, ID's and credit cards. She knew in her gut Avery would have slipped up somewhere, and she was going to do everything she could to make sure that slip was her downfall.  



	73. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 73

**CHAPTER 73 **

Ryan tried to focus on the shadowed figures in the dimly lit room, but she was groggy and had to fight her way through the drug induced fog.

"Ryan?" Her Mother's voice hovered from above, she could feel her warm hand squeeze hers. "Ryan honey its Mom. You're in the hospital, but everything is all right. You have to know that. You're safe and it's all going to be all right."

Ryan tried to answer her Mother, but her mouth wouldn't move. "It hurts." She tried to say, but something was holding her mouth shut and all she could do was cry from pain and confused frustration.

Adam heard Beth and turned away from the doctor who had been telling him what they knew so far and about the specialist who was on his way. He was a part of a network cooperative, the very best facial trauma specialist within 250 miles of Hereford.

He moved to the other side of the bed and gently stroked the hair along the top of Ryan's head, carefully avoiding the bandaged areas that protected the injury and held her jaw, mouth and cheek to keep her from moving them and causing further damage.

"Don't try to speak Angel. The doctor set the bandages to keep your face as still as possible." Adam leaned as close as he could to reassure her. "Do you understand? Blink once if you do."

Ryan's eyes shut for an instant and then opened, tears clinging to her lashes. 

"I need to examine her now that she is awake." The doctor kept his voice low as he waited for her parents to move away.

"Ryan, the doctor is going to examine you, but your Mother and I will be right over there." He nodded toward two chairs. "We'll be right here if you need us. Do you understand?"

Ryan closed her eyes tight and opened them again before Adam and Beth let go of her hands and made room for the doctor.

The doctor pointed a light into her eyes to check pupil response and checked to be sure the bandages were secure and no new bleeding had occurred. "Ryan, do you know why you are here?" 

Ryan tried to shake her head no, but when she moved her head slightly, a shooting pain radiated through the lower part of her jaw. "I'm sorry. I know that hurt. I need you to answer me the same way you answered your Father. Blink once for yes, twice for no. It's important you don't move." 

Avery Lind's sword had cut not only through Ryan's cheek, but severed nerves, muscle and tendons in her jaw. If they hoped to restore full motion and minimize the effects of the injury, it was important Ryan's head remain as immobile as possible. They'd initially wanted to put her in a restraint, but Adam wouldn't allow it. He insisted they could keep her calm. He didn't want her to wake up like that.

"I'm going to ask you again. Do you know why you are here?"

Ryan blinked twice.

"You don't remember what happened earlier tonight?"

Tears pooled in her eyes as she slowly blinked twice. Ryan didn't know why she was there and she didn't know why there were bandages on her face or why it hurt so much. Before the doctor could stop her she brought her hands up and when she felt all the bandages covering the left side of her face, let out a little shriek of terror and began to cry uncontrollably.

Adam moved quickly to help the doctor calm her and move her hands away from the injury.

"Shhhhh shhh sweetheart. I know I know it's all strange and you are frightened, but it is going to be better. I promise you." Adam stroked her brow and held her hands tightly in one of his own as his eyes repeated the promise. The doctor moved back and allowed Beth to take his place. She had to take several deep breaths to keep from crying alongside her daughter, but she knew she had to show courage so Ryan could draw from it.

"I will be back when the specialist arrives. Try to get her to rest." The doctor didn't wait for either parent to acknowledge his departure. 

"Ryan, you don't remember what happened?" Beth asked her daughter, wondering if maybe she hesitated to answer because she was afraid.

Ryan blinked twice again, her eyes asking questions as they moved from one parent to the other.

Adam exchanged a concerned look with Beth and then tried to explain to Ryan what her injuries were not how they happened. Having trained and practiced for a time as a psychologist, he knew that if her mind was suppressing the memory it had a reason, and he wasn't going to force her to face the event if she wasn't ready. She had enough to face without the added burden of reliving something so disturbing.

"Ryan I need you to be very, very brave. Can you do that?" Ryan blinked once and he continued, choosing his words carefully. "There was an accident and the bandages are on your face because there is a deep cut along your cheek."

Ryan's eyes flickered and she squeezed both of their hands tighter, little whimpering noises sounding behind her closed lips. 

"The doctors temporarily closed the wound, but in a few hours a specialist will arrive. He is very, very good at what he does and he is going to do everything he can to make this right again." Adam hoped inwardly the man was indeed as talented as he had been told. "You are going to have surgery when he arrives to repair some of the damage so you can open your mouth and move again. Do you understand?"

The sixteen year old understood very well what he was telling her and what he was not telling her. Making noises in her throat, Ryan let go of their hands and began to draw with her finger on her palm. She had more questions and she wanted a tablet.

"You need to save your strength." Adam began, but Beth disagreed. Reaching in her purse she retrieved a pen and found a notepad in the bedside table. She knew it was important for Ryan to ask her questions, and for them not to guess what they might be or decide what she should know.

She held the tablet high so she didn't have to move her head to see. 

"How big?" Ryan asked, her eyes waiting to detect if they hesitated too long or tried to buffer the truth.

That was a question they wished she hadn't asked, but accepted the fact it was the first question anyone in Ryan's position would ask.

Adam turned his face slightly and traced his finger from his ear, along the curve of his jaw and ending at the corner of his mouth, his eyes not leaving Ryan's.

For several seconds Ryan lay motionless, not blinking, not breathing, not showing any sign of emotion. They could see her mind trying to process what she'd been told.

"Whatever it takes honey, we're going to fix this." Beth tried to reassure her daughter, but the sound of her voice pushed Ryan over the edge. A soul-wrenching sob rose from deep inside her chest and even though it hurt, she couldn't stop.

Her Father embraced her as gingerly as he dared, whispering that it was going to be all right and encouraging her to breathe deeply and try to be calm.

"Try to relax sweetheart. Try not to think about anything but being quiet and still." Adam encouraged. "I know it is hard, but you can do it. You are my brave girl and I know you can do this."

When Ryan lay back, Beth delicately dried her tears and wiped her nose.

They sat with her quietly until a nurse came in to say the specialist had arrived and it was time for her to prepare for surgery. "You're parents can stay with you while he examines you "

Ryan scribbled on her tablet. "See him alone." She thought she could be braver if they weren't there for her to lean on. 

Trying to understand and give her daughter what she needed, Beth stooped to kiss her temple. "It's going to be ok baby, and we are going to be waiting right outside. I promise."

Adam kissed the hand he'd been holding. "I you are sure, I'll go."

Ryan blinked once.

"Then we will be here when you wake up Angel." Adam sighed as he reluctantly left her side.

After the specialist examined Ryan, he spoke at length with them, going over the xrays and asking if they had a recent photo. "I want to see how she looks under normal circumstances." He explained as Beth pulled a photo from her wallet. Right now her face is swollen and traumatized. We won't be able to do a lot about the scarring right now that will be for later surgeries. Right now I want to restore her ability to chew, swallow, speak clearly and smile. We need to rebuild the foundation so that when we can attend to her cosmetic needs, we can achieve the best results."

"What do you mean by 'best results' doctor?" Beth couldn't help asking, putting her arm around Joey when he came down the hallway to hear for himself what was happening with his sister. 

"We will never be able to completely erase the damage done, but my techniques are the most advanced and you will see remarkable improvement after each phase. I am optimistic that when Ryan and I are done with the work ahead, the scar will be only be a smooth, faint line that could easily be covered with a light makeup base or not depending on how she feels. I am also confident we can restore her ability to show expression without any tell tale puckering or distortion that can be seen on the surface. Thankfully her attacker's blade was sharp and not jagged. The cut is clean and therefore easier for me to work with."

Adam remained quiet, only asking a few questions and letting Beth express their thanks when the man left to do his job. Now that there was nothing more they could do for Ryan but wait the guilt was beginning to set in. His daughter shouldn't be going through this. He had failed her.

Through the windows they could see the first sign of dawn beginning to show across the sky, and in the hours since all of this started, there hadn't been time for Adam to tell Beth the entire story. All their attention had been focused on Ryan and him answering questions for the police, but the story he gave them about an intruder in the stable and it being too dark for him to identify she knew was not the complete truth.

"Joey, why don't you go to the cafeteria and get something to eat you can bring us some hot coffee when you come back." 

"I'm not hungry." He insisted, but the look his Mother gave him had his feet moving toward the elevator quickly.

When they were finally alone, Beth walked to stand beside Adam as he stared out the window. She could see he was reliving the incident and bearing guilt he didn't deserve. "I know you don't want to talk about it and I wish I could wait but I need to know what happened. I need to know who did this."

Adam closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, hating to even utter the name that was so vile. "It was Avery Lind. She is the one who killed Amanda and is responsible for all those things three years ago, and tonight when I couldn't protect our daughter, it was Avery Lind who ran the edge of her sword across Ryan's face while I could do nothing but watch."

Beth bristled at the mention of the woman's name. She didn't understand how it could be true. The last time they saw her she had been a pre-immortal untrained unaware. How could she have done all of this? While she struggled with her thoughts, Adam continued to mentally beat himself for failing Ryan so terribly. 

"Don't do that." Beth tried to comfort him, but he couldn't feel it. Her hand was warm on his arm, but he wouldn't allow himself to relax into it.

"I know there is more to it than that." She tugged on his arm and urged him to sit in the quiet corner of the waiting room with her. "I need you to tell me all of it I know you Adam. You would have given your life before you let her hurt Ryan. Tell me what happened."

Adam started from the moment he first felt the sensation and walked Beth through everything that happened afterward, his voice hesitating when he relived seeing the sword first at his daughter's throat and then as it ran across the length of her cheek.

Beth held both of his hands in her own, ignoring the tears that streamed down her face. She didn't know what sickened her more, the image of what Avery Lind did to Ryan, or the thought of Adam kneeling and offering himself, and in effect both of them, to the sword. She knew he would have found a way to escape the fate once Ryan was safe, but still ...

"You couldn't help what happened. If Ryan had done as you asked, Avery Lind would be dead." Beth was confident of that fact. 

"But she did not do as I asked, and for whatever reason it shows that somehow I did not do everything I could to impress upon Ryan the importance of why she needed to trust me. I should have told the twins about the dangers I should have told them about immortals." Adam stood and walked back to the window. "And worse than that I should have finished Avery Lind off a long time ago. Call it stupidity or arrogance or whatever when she threatened my family the first time I should have handled it. Everything would be different "

Beth wrapped her arms around him from behind. "No looking back." She whispered. "If we're going to get Ryan through this, and keep our family safe you can't look back and let guilt eat you away. I know this isn't your fault, and I'm going to keep telling you that until you believe it."

She urged him to turn and look at her. "And even if it were true we don't have the luxury of wasting time on the what ifs. You know that better than anyone. We need to focus on here on now. We need your strength and your courage and your ability to see and face whatever is ahead of us. Yes what Avery Lind did to our daughter is horrendous and if you think I don't feel any guilt over taunting her when I should have known better than to provoke a pre-immortal, then you would be wrong. But that isn't going to help Ryan, or keep Cassie and Joey safe, or make that bitch pay for what she's done to our child, Amanda and Ellen."

Adam pulled her into his arms, pressing her cheek against his chest and holding her tight. He knew what she said was true. They needed to focus on the cards they had in their hand now, but it didn't make him feel any less responsible for what had been done to a beautiful, innocent girl. He wasn't sure if he would ever get past knowing he could have done more to protect her to protect all of them.

"No looking back." He whispered into her hair as they stood alone in the waiting room, trusting the doctor could do all he had hoped, and that Ryan would have the courage to face what lay ahead. A part of him was grateful she had suppressed the memory of what happened in the stable, but another part of him dreaded what might happen when she allowed herself to remember or if she were somehow forced to recall. "No looking back."  



	74. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 74

**CHAPTER 74 **

Adam had almost dozed off with Beth under his arm on the sofa in the waiting room when he felt the approach of not one but at least two immortals. His eyes opened and in an instant he had reached under his coat that lay beside him, ready to remove his sword if necessary. After what had happened the night before, he didn't rest on the fact that they were in a public place.

Joey noticed his Father's odd behavior and turned his eyes toward the doorway.

"Uncle Duncan!" Joey stood to greet him.

Duncan clasped the tall youth's hand and gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before turning to where Adam now stood.

"We came the instant we heard." Duncan told him, moving aside to let the small, blonde woman step into the room. If the situation at hand weren't so grave, he might have made more of her entrance but now was not the time. 

"Ellen?" Beth rushed to hug their friend. "Oh my God. We've been so worried. Where have you been?"

Neither Duncan nor Ellen knew how to answer that question with Joey in the room. 

Adam quickly covered the awkward silence. "It is good to see you Ellen."

Ellen nodded and took the hand he extended, squeezing it briefly with both of hers. She didn't expect Methos to display a lot of emotion over her return, but could see his greeting was genuine. "Thank you. It is good to see all of you again but I am so sorry to hear about your daughter. How is she?"

"She's in surgery." Beth explained. "The doctor expected the initial procedure to take six hours, and then it will be awhile after that before she wakes up in recovery."

A few other people began to take empty chairs in the waiting room, further hampering their ability to speak freely.

Knowing there was nothing he could do but wait, Adam wanted to use the time to tell Duncan what had happened and to begin his plan to deal with Avery Lind. 

"Beth, MacLeod and I are going to get some air. I have my phone on if you need me." Adam started for the door.

"Can I come?" Joey asked. "You still haven't told me what happened to my sister."

The four adults exchanged an uneasy look. Even though Duncan and Ellen didn't know any details they suspected an immortal was involved.

Adam let out a long breath. "I need you to stay with your Mother. and be here for her in case anything happens."

"Why? I'm not a kid. Somebody sliced up my sister's face and I think I have a right to know who did it and why. It's those people who torched the stable isn't it? They found us didn't they." Joey raised his voice loud enough for the other people in the waiting room to turn and stare.

Adam motioned for Joey to follow him into the hallway where he kept his voice low. "I know you are not a child Joey, but I can't go into all of this with you here not now. I need you to please stay with your Mother so I can speak to your Uncle and to Ellen and tonight, or in the morning, the first opportunity you and I are at home together I will tell you everything."

"I don't get what the big deal is. Why can't you tell me now when you tell Duncan?"

Adam knew this didn't make sense to his son and didn't mean to appear to brush him off. "This is a bigger deal than you can imagine. I cannot honestly tell you everything that happened last night in the stable without telling you other things that are a part of it." He told him honestly, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Please we are both tired and we are both worried about Ryan. Can you help me out here? I promise I will tell you everything as soon as it can be done where I know we won't be interrupted and all of my attention can be focused on you and the questions you will have."

Joey was quiet for several seconds, looking at his Father and trying to figure out why this was so complicated. He could see his Dad was trying his best to just make it through all of this, and decided not to push. "OK I'll wait."

Adam squeezed his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Ellen would you join us?" Adam asked. He didn't know where she had been, but knew Avery Lind was involved and it would be simpler for them to get everything out in the open now. 

It had started raining so Duncan suggested they find a table out of the way in the cafeteria. Ellen ordered three coffees and something that resembled sausage biscuits and settled across the table from Methos with MacLeod beside her.

"Excuse me if I seem overly suspicious but before we discuss anything, I need to know where you have been." Methos knew Ellen had been a friend, even before he would accept it from her but she had been with Avery Lind before Amanda's death, and then there was Avery's taunt about figuring out what happened to her teacher. Why was she alive when Amanda was dead?

"Adam, surely you don't think I would be involved in anything to hurt your family." Ellen was a little taken aback.

"Your student held a sword to my daughter's face last night and disfigured her for life." He replied flatly. "Forgive me, but today I do not know anything for certain."

Duncan suspected as much when he'd first learned Linda Fitzgerald's identity and then found out Ryan had been attacked, but until Methos said it, he hadn't been sure. Ellen was too shaken by the image to reply quickly, so Duncan did it for her.

"Ellen spent the past three years locked in a container, behind a steel wall in a root cellar hidden on the back of her property." Duncan understood even if his friend wasn't a natural skeptic, he would be wary.

"The last thing I remember is leaving to pick up Amanda at the airport. Avery told me she called." Ellen explained, knowing now Amanda had been dead for days before. "On the way, my car was run off the road and the next thing I knew a man was shoving a needle into my arm. That's all I can remember before waking up last night when Duncan found me. I had no idea who Avery was or that she was a threat to you or any of my friends I swear I didn't know."

Satisfied with the explanation, Methos rubbed his face in his hands, the caffeine not rendering him as alert as he would like. "It isn't your fault. I sorely underestimated her now look at what that lapse in judgement has cost."

"It appears we all did." Duncan admitted. "Amanda and I were both in your home when Avery tried to come between you and Beth, and when you let her go we didn't question the decision. She was a pre-immortal none of us seriously considered her as a threat. She was an opportunistic stalker a bad joke."

"Funny how none of us are laughing now." Methos retorted.

The three sat silently for a moment before Duncan approached the subject at hand.

"What happened last night? Did she find Ryan alone?"

"She wasn't alone. I was with her." Methos shook his head, the guilt washing over him again. "I made a mistake and gave Avery the opportunity to use Ryan to facilitate her escape."

He recounted every detail, including what Avery said when he asked about Ellen. It sickened them to hear how the woman seemed to actually enjoy what she did to the girl and her reference to Beth in the process.

"She obviously has no qualms about using whatever means necessary to achieve her end. Why do you think she didn't kill me the way she eliminated Amanda? She knew about the power each quickening would give her. Why not take mine?" The question had been burning in Ellen's mind on the long drive when Duncan thought she was sleeping.

Methos' guess was similar to what Duncan had surmised earlier. "Even the most twisted among us have something we try to convince ourselves is honor. I should know." He tried to eat some of the sausage, but tossed it back on the plate. It tasted like cardboard to him. 

Duncan knew he was remembering the days when he had ridden with the horsemen and was comparing what he had done then to Avery's mentality and what had been done to his daughter. It was something neither of them could afford to dwell on. Methos had changed. It was best to leave that memory in the past where it belonged.

"I called Hammish MacCamie last night when Joey told me Ryan had been attacked." Duncan brought the focus back to the task at hand, protecting the family first. "He was going to make sure no one could hurt Cassie."

Adam thanked him. "Part of me wonders if she might not be safer far away from all of this, but another part wants my family together under one roof while Ryan heals and we track down the one responsible."

"She will understand why you need her to come home." Duncan assured.

"I do not want her to have to understand." Methos lamented, his fatigue further aggravating his frame of mind. "My children and my wife have had their entire lives uprooted and disrupted because of immortals. I am tired of making them pay for something that they did not choose to be a part of."

"Beth chose you. She chose to spend her life with you and she chose you to be the Father her children needed." Duncan could see where this was going. "It may not always be fair, and yes there is an element of danger that accompanies anyone who is a part of our lives, but if she had it all to do again she would choose the same."

"If you are worried I have considered leaving her or the children I'm not." Methos assured him wearily. "I don't like the choices that have to be made to keep them safe, but they are my life."

Duncan was glad to hear him say that. Methos could be unpredictable at times. 

"Hammish is a friend of mine as well. If you don't want to interrupt Cassie's semester, I am sure I could persuade him to let me come and help protect her. I could blend into the campus easily." Ellen offered and I know Avery. It wouldn't be easy for her to slip past me.

Everything was happening so quickly, and they still didn't know how things would be with Ryan until after her surgery. "I appreciate the offer. Let me think about it. I will call Cassie after Ryan wakes up. We will have a better idea of where we stand then."

"I am sending for Seonaid. Until this is all over, my place is here, and maybe she can help Ryan." Duncan insisted. "We can protect both our families more effectively together, and begin our search for Avery Lind."

Methos didn't argue. The Highlander was right. As much as he wanted to begin the search himself, no one was closer to Ryan than he was and she would need him. 

"You look like hell." Duncan told his friend. "I've got a clean shirt in my car. They've got to have some place families can clean up and maybe you could get some rest before Ryan wakes up."

Methos was certain he couldn't sleep, but the idea of a shower and being fresh when his daughter came out of surgery was a good one. 

After Duncan retrieved the shirt and a few things Beth might need, they left Methos, Beth and Joey in the waiting room, promising to be back in a few hours. There were things Ellen needed, not the least of which was a sword.

As soon as the door closed on the car, Ellen couldn't wait to ask the question. "Who is Seonaid?"

"A lot has happened since you've been gone." He smiled as they pulled away from the curb, happy to speak of anything that would make them feel better.  



	75. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 75

**CHAPTER 75 **

Avery's shaking hands clutched the steering wheel as she tried to focus not on the pain radiating in her shoulder and thigh, but on the road ahead knowing she needed to put as much distance between herself and the angry immortal she had probably enraged beyond anything she could ever imagine.

As her healing began, her momentary triumph at the horror she'd subjected Adam Pierson to when she mutilated his daughter's face, faded into one harsh reality she would never be safe again.

For three years, even if she could not find them, she had affected their lives by forcing him to take his family into hiding. And all the while she believed Adam was a mere mortal and could not really harm her no matter how hard he tried. Tonight was supposed to be about her ultimate payback by using her immortality and skills to torture and torment him taking away everything he loved, starting with that pathetic wife of his. She hadn't forgotten the woman's promise to stop her no matter how powerful she became. Now she knew Beth Pierson's words were in actuality a taunt from someone who knew the secret even when she did not. "AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!" Avery beat her head on the steering wheel, not at all pleased to know she had been insulted far beyond what she perceived that day in the Dean's office.

Nothing turned out the way she had so meticulously planned. Nothing.

Now she knew the truth. Adam Pierson was not only an immortal, but probably the most dangerous opponent she could ever face. The stupid girl panicking and running out of the tack room had been a stroke of luck she couldn't count on again. She'd managed to kick the gun out of the teen's hands, spin her around and place the blade at her throat only a few seconds before her Father raced in behind her. The star she'd embedded in his shoulder hadn't even held him off for more than an instant. If she hadn't prepared herself if she had only taken her sword she would be dead now. 

Her mind raced as she drove into the night, not stopping until she'd reached the rented flat outside London. It was well after midnight and thankfully she was able to go inside without a neighbor seeing her blood soaked clothing.

Avery stripped out of her clothes and stood under the showerhead until the steamy water began to run cool. 

She'd heard him scream after her. She'd seen his face. Adam Pierson might not find her tonight, but it would only be a matter of time and this time time was on his side.

"Don't panic." She told herself as she crawled beneath the blanket and coverlet in an attempt to stop shaking. "You will figure out what to do. You are smart and you can do this."

Sleep didn't come easy, and only lasted for a few hours before Avery found herself unable to lie there. Making a cup of coffee and lacing it with Irish Cream, she sat wrapped in a blanket, staring at the sun rising over the building across the street. For hours she sat, only moving to pour herself another cup. Her mind turned over her options one by one, rehashing and reworking until finally it became so clear.

Adam Pierson would hunt her down. There was no question about that. He might be distracted by his daughter's injuries for a few days or a few weeks, but then he would begin to look for her and something told her eventually he would be successful.

"When a challenge is inevitable, make the location and time your choice. Don't let your opponent choose for you by catching you unprepared." Ellen's words repeated in her mind. She hadn't been her teacher for long, but the lessons were still clear.

Avery knew that if she waited for Adam to find her, he would take her by surprise and she would lose. "No I can't let that happen." She whispered before taking a long, hot sip of coffee. "When we meet again it will be where I choose and when I choose and I will be prepared."

Picking up the phone, she called one of the men who had helped her track down Adam Pierson. He was the one who saw the photo of Pierson's daughter and recognized her even if the last name did not match. He was good at what he did. 

"That girl you found for me the one in the photo." She began. "She's had an unfortunate accident. Find out what hospital she is in. Watch her and watch her Father. I want to know everything about her condition, who visits and for how long. I want to know when he comes to see her and when he leaves. And when he leaves I want to know where he goes."

"That will take more than one man." He warned.

"You know I always pay well. Take care of it." Avery didn't want to hear about problems she wanted solutions. "And make sure you are careful. If he suspects you are following him he will kill you."

"I understand." The man replied. "I will choose my people carefully. He will never know we are there."

"Email your reports to me. You know the address. I will wire money to your account later today."

When the call ended Avery began to search online, planning where she might go for the time being someplace she would not be found while she waited for her people to gather the information she needed. Once she had that, she could formulate her plan for catching Adam Pierson unaware.

Back in Hereford, Duncan and Ellen made short work of shopping for the things she needed. Avery had gotten rid of most of her clothes to make it appear she had left the country, so she needed all the basics, and then there was the matter of the sword.

They drove to three shops specializing in collector's items before they found something suitable. It wasn't what she had been used to, but Ellen thought the 15th century Scottish made sword could suit until she could either find something more similar to the one Connor made for her or she could take it back from Avery Lind herself. The single hand sword had lobed quillons and a short langet, typical of the period. 

"I am afraid I'm a bit rusty." Ellen worried as she worked her way through some basic movements while the clerk wrote up the sales ticket.

"We can remedy that. Adam and Beth live on a large estate. There is plenty of room to work out and I would be more than happy to spar with you." Duncan offered. 

"Does your daughter know?" She asked when they returned to the car.

"I haven't told Seonaid about immortals." He admitted. "She thinks my swords are a part of an eccentric fitness regiment. If she noticed anything else, I don't think she would let herself imagine too much. Her life before coming to live with me didn't allow her to be a child. I don't want to burden her any more than she would want to know at this point."

Ellen pondered over the logic, but after a moment, admitted it made a kind of sense. "I think it is wonderful what you have done for her."

"It is wonderful what she has done for me." Duncan admitted. "When I lost Amanda, Seonaid became the focus of my life. She'd never experienced real love and every day with her has been a wonderful adventure. You should see how her eyes light up when she sees something as simple as a beautiful sunset on the water. It's like magic to her."

"You should see how your own eyes light up when you speak of her." Ellen laughed. "Fatherhood suits you Duncan."

"I hope it suits me a year from now." He admitted. "Seonaid turns sixteen in three months and the whole idea of it already keeps me awake at night."

When they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, their conversation faded. It was hard to think of anything but the young girl lying inside, her life permanently changed by such a cruel act.

"I only met Ryan a few times when she was much younger. How do you think she will handle this?" Ellen asked.

Duncan honestly didn't know. "Before they moved here, I would have said she would face it with courage and her head held high, but the past few years she's been more distant. Leaving their home and friends was hardest on her. Ryan is bright and energetic, but she's become more reserved. She even holds herself back when Seonaid visits, and they were once inseparable."

"She put up a wall to protect herself I suppose." Ellen understood. 

"Blocking out the memory of Avery's attack might be an extension of her mind continuing to find ways to protect her." Duncan agreed. 

"Even the most confident person would struggle with this. She's going to need as much support as her family can manage." Ellen noted. "Methos won't be able to devote as much attention as he would like to finding Avery not for a while anyway."

Duncan knew she was right. The two of them would need to make it their priority until Methos knew Ryan was able to cope without her father constantly at her side to reassure her.

"Why don't you go in? I'm going to try and reach Richie and let him know what has happened." Duncan pulled out his cell phone as soon as the car stopped.

Ellen left Duncan in the car, trying to place a call first to Richie's cell phone and then to the ranch. His first call would not go through, and no one answered at the ranch.   



	76. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 76

**CHAPTER 76 **

"Things went very well." Dr. Wenchel, the specialist who had performed the surgery on Ryan came out to speak with Adam and Beth before changing. "There were no surprises and the damage to the tendons in her jaw area was minimal. She should be able to recover full motion."

"And the scarring?" Beth asked.

"As I told you earlier. This surgery was to perform all the necessary repairs and lay the foundation. I am afraid that your daughter will need to be prepared for what she will see when the bandages are removed next week. It will take at least two and possibly three additional procedures before we can attain optimal cosmetic goals. Allowing a proper time of healing between each we are looking at 18 months to possibly more than two years before our work is complete."

Both Adam and Beth knew this would more than likely be the case, but still had hoped perhaps when the doctor was able to actually work on the injury, he might be more optimistic things would progress more quickly. Adam slid his hand from the small of Beth's back to her shoulder, squeezing gently and pulling her against him. They had a long, difficult road ahead, not the least of which would be explaining this to Ryan and keeping her outlook positive over the long months ahead.

Ellen and Duncan stood silently with Joey, listening to the conversation with the doctor. 

"When can we see her?" Joey couldn't help asking.

"We will keep her sedated overnight. It's very important her facial muscles remain immobile and that will be easiest for her." The doctor explained. "I know you probably don't want to leave her, but she will be sleeping until morning. If you want an opportunity to get some rest this would be it."

He excused himself and promised to check in on Ryan again before he left later in the afternoon.

"If she is going to be sleeping, then I should probably stay with her now." Beth told Adam. "We both know she is going to want you with her when she wakes up. Why don't you take Joey and go home get some rest. I can nap in the recliner by her bed until you come back in the morning."

Adam didn't want to go, but Beth was right. It had been two days since either had slept, and the effects were beginning to wear on both of them. He almost agreed when the issue of protection came to mind.

Before he could even ask, Ellen volunteered. "I think I've had enough sleep for a while. I'll stay here with Beth."

"Joey, why don't you go with Duncan to the car. I'll be right behind you." Adam wanted a moment to speak alone with his wife.

When they had gone, Adam told Beth about his promise to Joey. "I can't keep putting him off. Even if he weren't asking questions, after what happened to Ryan he needs to know. We can protect him more effectively if he understands."

Beth nodded. "Tell him. I know we always meant to do this together, but you are right. He needs to know now, but both of you try to get some sleep first. You look so tired." She stroked his cheek.

Adam promised to try before reaching into his coat and discreetly pressing the revolver Ryan had dropped in Beth's hand. "Keep this with you. I will be more apt to sleep if I know that you can defend yourself if Avery or anyone working with her gets past Ellen."

Beth slipped the gun into her purse and then held him for a long moment. "I'll call you if Ryan needs you before morning."

"I'll be back early." He promised, unable to stop himself from stepping into the recovery room and spending a silent moment watching his daughter sleep before leaving. He saw the plain clothes officer that had been assigned to their end of the floor as a precaution and felt fairly certain nothing else would happen to Ryan not now.

Joey was already asleep in the back seat when Adam opened the passenger door and got in.

"Have you spoken to Cassie?" Duncan asked.

"We spoke with her a few hours ago. I told her what happened all of it. She was torn between mid-term exams and coming to be with her sister. I know you trust your friend to protect her, but I want my family together for now." Adam explained. "She is going to withdraw from classes tomorrow. MacCamie was certain she would not be penalized when she returned in the spring and could begin again. He has agreed to accompany her by train on Wednesday."

Duncan couldn't say he blamed him. Cassie probably wanted to be with her sister, and after what happened to Ryan they couldn't be too cautious where Avery Lind was concerned.

Neither Adam nor Duncan planned to keep their eyes open for much longer when they spotted a couple of cars bearing and investigator shield parked in front of the house. "Just what I did not need." Adam grumbled before stepping out of the car and walking to see what this was about.

"Mr. Tirrell." The inspector who had questioned him at the hospital the night before extended his hand. "How is your daughter?"

"She is as well as can be expected now that the surgery is complete. My son and I came home to get some rest tonight while my daughter is sedated in recovery. Thank you for asking." Adam knew the best way to appease the investigator would be to cooperate, as much as he could anyway.

"That is good. It is a terrible thing that was done to her. I hope we don't have a serial slasher in the area." The man explained the reason for their being at the estate. "We took the liberty of checking the grounds and the stable where the attack took place, looking for clues. I notified your housekeeper when we arrived. She was a little uneasy about having us nosing about, but I assured her you would want this person caught and brought to justice."

"You assumed correctly." Adam agreed. "Did you find anything of use?"

"Only this." The investigator held out a clear bag with a five pointed star inside. Adam recognized it as the one Avery threw that did not hit him. He had picked up the one with his blood on it from the stable entrance before they left, but in their haste to get Ryan to the hospital had forgotten the other one.

"Where did you get that?" Joey recognized the twitch in his father's neck even if the inspector didn't notice.

"It was in the arena outside the stable." The inspector explained.

Joey looked at his father sheepishly. "I know I know I'm grounded." The youth lowered his eyes and dug his foot in the dirt. "I know I promised to only practice on the wall of the shed, but "

"Are you saying this is yours young man?" The inspector asked.

Adam didn't know why Joey knew to cover, but was glad he did. He didn't know if Avery Lind's prints would be on record anywhere, but he didn't want the police to find her first.

"It is his, and yes we will discuss this later when I am not so tired." He assured Joey. "Not only did you practice in an area you knew was off limits, you left one of them laying on the arena floor. Do you have any idea what kind of damage this could do to one of the horses or what could happen to a rider if it became embedded in the hoof of their mount?"

Joey feigned remorse.

"It is not a usual toy for even a young man your son's age." The inspector noted.

"Blame that on his eccentric Uncle. He used to own a dojo and sent a set for Joey's sixteenth birthday." Adam decided as long as MacLeod was there, he might as well join their discomfort.

"Perhaps I should have waited until he was eighteen and more responsible." Duncan accepted his part in this.

"Perhaps." The investigator handed the baggie to Joey, who had it taken from his hand quickly by his Father, much to the man's approval.

"Then I am afraid aside from a few boot prints which could belong to anyone who was in the stable over the past 24 hours, we have nothing but your description of a shadowed figure."

"I am sorry. If I think of anything I will call you immediately. It was so dark and I am afraid my focus was on my daughter and not the fleeing felon." Adam walked to the car with the investigator who called to his men that it was time to go.

"When can I question your daughter?" 

Adam didn't want the man near Ryan, but couldn't let on to that. "I am afraid she won't be able to speak for at least a week. They had to reattach muscles and tendons in her jaw. That is when the bandages come off, but the doctor did not say when she could attempt full motion."

"So she didn't say anything?"

Adam shook his head. "Unfortunately if you are hoping for any assistance from her to catch this person I am afraid it might be even more difficult than simply waiting for her to recover. When we asked her if she remembered anything about the incident, she indicated she did not. Her doctor believes she may have suppressed the memory, and is not certain she ever will. He also discouraged us from telling her or trying to trigger her thoughts. It could do serious psychological damage if she is forced to remember and is not prepared."

The inspector did not like what he heard, but there was nothing to be done. "I have a daughter almost her age. I suppose if this happened to her I would not want her to relive it."

On that point both men agreed.

The sun was going down and there was nothing more they could find. "We will leave you to rest. Please call me if you think of anything, or if you notice anyone suspicious. Sometimes these types tend to return to the scene."

"You will be the first to know." Adam made a promise he had no intention of keeping.  



	77. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 77

**CHAPTER 77 **

Adam, Joey and Duncan were all exhausted, but Mrs. Wallace had stew and fresh bread waiting when they arrived. She reluctantly left them to go back to her cottage once they assured her they could serve themselves and put the remainder away. After a day of not being able to eat for worrying about Ryan, the men were famished.

"Would you like to explain why you did that?" Adam looked across the table. Over the past 24 hours he'd observed his son, and it occurred to him that although he'd watched Joey grow into the stature of a young man, he felt as if he were really only seeing his maturity and development for the first time. It wasn't that Joey hadn't shown the signs in fact just the opposite was true. His son handled himself very well. Adam supposed he hadn't seen it because he hadn't let himself. A part of him wanted to keep the twins children for as long as he could, but realized especially now time had passed and their childhood was over. Avery Lind hadn't been responsible for their growth, but she had been responsible for the loss of any innocence they might have had, and inwardly he cursed her for it. Duncan sat quietly at the end of the table. Adam had told him his plans to speak with Joey about immortals, and asked if he would stay.

Joey knew his father was referring to his claiming the shuriken that was not his. Adam's tone of voice hadn't been critical he seemed sincerely interested in the motive and not the action itself, so his son relaxed. 

"I saw you pick up the other one last night and when you didn't answer right away, it looked like you wished they hadn't found it." The young man explained between bites of stew. "Since you said you knew who attacked Ryan, I figure you want to make sure you get to them before the police do 

"The police probably won't be able to find them and even if they do, it won't end this for us." Adam pushed his bowl out of the way. "I'm sure they would do their best, but there is really only one way to make sure they can never hurt any of us again."

Joey put down his spoon. "Look Dad, I know you're tired and all, but I couldn't sleep now if I tried. Knowing Ryan's gonna wake up in the morning and have to deal with what she has to deal with I've got to know who is responsible and why they hate us so much."

Adam understood his son's frustration and why he needed to know now. "Joey do you remember our last fall at home with your Grandfather?" 

"Sure I remember I was 13." 

"Do you remember when we spoke of the woman who fabricated those photos and tried to come between your mother and I? The one who was a student of mine?"

"Kind of I never saw her, but Cass and Ryan did. They said she was kind of creepy."

"Her name is Avery Lind, and she is the one who hurt your sister." Adam explained.

"No way!" Joey couldn't believe a woman could get past his Father and hurt Ryan. "Did she have somebody with her?"

"She is not an ordinary woman Joey." Adam continued. "I need you to promise what I tell you now you will not repeat to anyone ever. Avery Lind is not ordinary in the same way I am not ordinary and if our secret were known our lives would be in an even greater danger than it is now. People would not understand and what they cannot understand, they would seek to destroy."

"Does this have anything to do with that sword you carry all the time or that gash on your shoulder I saw when I first got to the barn that was gone by the time you put Ryan in the car and put on your coat?"

"Do we have an understanding? This is not to be shared?" When Adam used his shirt as a bandage for Ryan's injury, he hadn't thought about what his son might see. Between helping his daughter and trying to keep Joey from chasing after Avery, he didn't consider his injury but obviously his son had.

Joey nodded. "I won't say anything, but Cassie knows doesn't she? I tried to ask her if she'd noticed some of the same stuff I had once and she got all weird and clammed up."

Satisfied his son had answered the question, there was really no use delaying. "Your sister has known for a while. We weren't sure when would be the right time to tell you or Ryan. It is a great responsibility and I didn't feel it was right to burden you unnecessarily. But if you had questions you should have come to me. I would have answered what I could."

Joey didn't say anything. He simply waited.

"The reason the police would not be able to bring Avery Lind to justice is that she is an immortal." Adam didn't plan to hold back anything. "She can be injured, but she will heal. She does not age, and unless her head is severed from her body she will not die." 

He paused to give his son a moment to digest and react to his statements.

Joey thought for a few seconds before responding. "And you are immortal as well?" 

"I am." Adam replied simply as he realized his son appeared to be catching on quickly and taking it in stride. "The shuriken you saw me put in my pocket was embedded in my shoulder during the fight with Avery Lind. When you first saw the wound it hadn't had time to heal, but later it disappeared as if it never happened. I can be injured, but I heal Joey, and I cannot die."

With that revelation, so many things fell into place. There had been questions Joey thought sounded too strange to ever ask but now it was all clear. He thought for a second he shouldn't just accept this without a challenge, but realized there was no need. He knew his Father was telling the truth. He supposed that although he hadn't known exactly what was going on on some level, he had known for quite some time his father was special.

Turning his attention to the other end of the table, Joey looked at his uncle. "Are you one too."

Duncan nodded.

"I kind of wondered why you guys looked so good to be so old when my aunts and uncles kept getting wrinkles and stuff. I even remember Aunt Rayna saying something about it to Mom one time man she was so jealous." Joey fell back on his sense of humor to cover how nervous this subject really made him. "So that's why you married Mom? Because she was like you?" He reasoned.

"No I married your Mother because I loved her." Adam understood his confusion. "Your Mother isn't immortal not the way MacLeod and I are, but she is special. It's a long story that I would really rather tell when we had more time and when she is with us to answer any questions you might have herself. For now what I can tell you is that your Mother will not age for a very long time. She is not susceptible to disease, and she heals at a more rapid pace then normally, although not in the same way I do. If she were injured gravely enough she would die." His son swallowed hard at the thought.

"So what does that make me?" Joey wondered. "I mean I know you aren't my biological father, but with Mom being 'special' ..."

"You are mortal and you will age normally. So are your sisters."

Joey didn't say anything for a moment as he weighed everything he was hearing. "You said that woman couldn't die unless somebody cut off her head "

"Immortals will appear to die from the same types of injuries that would kill an ordinary mortal, but our bodies heal and we revive. The exception being if we lose our head. That death is permanent and any power we have attained during our lifetime is transferred to the immortal who took it." Adam continued to explain.

"And if a mortal takes their head or they get caught in some machine or something what happens then?" Joey had a multitude of questions.

"No one really knows." Adam admitted. "There are legends about a source that collects the surplus powers, but I don't know for certain."

"So this Avery woman she's really powerful?" Joey was trying to reason how she was able to hurt Ryan with his father there.

"Actually she isn't very powerful at all she is very new to this, but she is very clever and she has spent the past few years training. We are certain she used trickery to take your Aunt Amanda's head and Amanda had a great amount of power from her long life and victories." 

Joey looked briefly toward Duncan. "I bet you want her head pretty bad."

"We both do." Duncan admitted. "But I don't care who takes it as long as it's done."

Adam recounted the events in the stable and why Avery was able to escape. "If your sister had done as I asked, she would not have been hurt and Avery would be dead, but I cannot fault her. She was afraid and I hadn't told her everything she needed to know everything you know now."

"Ryan would have run out even if she had known especially if she'd known." Joey was certain of it. He knew his sister and there was no way she could have waited inside that locked room, hearing the fight outside and not be compelled to look and if possible help her Father.

"Does that mean you would have done the same?" Adam asked.

Joey's eyes lowered to the table. "I don't think I could have locked the door in the first place. I mean you're my Dad. I'd want to help."

Adam understood, but his son's instincts were dangerous ones. "You can't help. You can't interfere. If we are ever in a circumstance where I must face a challenge, no matter what I want you to leave. I ended up on my knees without my sword because Avery Lind had an opportunity to use Ryan against me. This is not a game this is about survival, and if you or your sisters, or even your Mother put yourself in the midst of a fight that is mine you become a distraction and my chances of walking away become less likely."

"He is telling you the only way it can be." Duncan joined the conversation. "Your Father has survived because he doesn't let himself be drawn into a fight he cannot win, and he never lets himself become distracted. He fights to win focused and without hesitation. It is how we all must fight if we want to survive."

"I need you to promise." Adam pushed.

"I'll try." Joey had a hard time promising because he didn't think he could walk out if his Dad needed him, but the look he received for his lack of commitment didn't let up. "Ok, ok I promise."

Adam wasn't convinced, but he wasn't going to press the point not tonight. 

"So who is older, you or Dad?" Joey asked, changing the subject.

Duncan laughed. "Why that honor would go to your 'old man' compared to him I am but a wee lad."

Adam rolled his eyes at MacLeod's attempt at humor.

Joey turned to look at his Dad, trying to figure out what Duncan was trying to tell him.

"My earliest memory is more than 5,000 years old." Adam stated. "I'm not sure how old I was at the time but I'd been alive for a while I suppose."

Joey's jaw dropped. "No Way!"

"Way." Adam couldn't resist answering with the same inflection.

During the entire conversation Joey had been able to work his way through what was being explained, but this was over the top.

"Way." Duncan added with a smirk when Joey looked back in his direction to see if they were pulling his leg on this point. 

It was odd how Joey was able to accept what he was hearing, and actually have it make some kind of sense. Perhaps it was a testament to just how much he trusted his Father or perhaps it just confirmed his suspicions, but even though everything he'd learned about life screamed this couldn't be so he knew and he accepted.

"Your sword can I look at it?" Joey asked. "I've seen it a few times but not up close "

Adam walked across the room to where he laid his coat over a chair and pulled it out, bringing it to the table and handing it carefully to Joey.

"Wow! This is awesome." He turned it over and looked carefully first at the handle and then along the blade, noting every decorative marking. Standing up he held it out in one hand. "How do you use this? It's kind of heavy and it looks pretty old."

"I've had a lot of time to practice." His Father said as he held his hand out to take the weapon back. "I'll show you sometime if you like but remember for you, this is recreation. I don't want you to ever think otherwise."

Joey nodded and handed the sword back.

"So you think you can take her that woman?"

"I have no doubt as long as I don't have to worry about any of you." Adam was confident as he used a linen napkin from the table to wipe smudges from his blade. "That's why I need you to promise to stay out of it and to help me keep your sisters safe. If the situation arose, I'd need to count on you to take them away from the danger so I could concentrate on the task at hand. Drag them kicking and screaming if you have to."

"Is it awful to say I want you to hurt her real bad first?" Joey thought about his sister and how much pain she would have to go through because of this bitch. "She deserves it "

"It is not awful. You have good reason to feel the way you do we all do. But you have to stay out of it."

Joey yawned. He had more questions, but he was spent.

"I think we all need to call it a night." Adam put his hand on Joey's shoulder and walked a few steps toward the door. "If you want to talk about this some more later I'll be here. Wake me up if you need to. I want to be sure you are ok with what you've learned. It is a lot to absorb."

"Right now all I can think about absorbing is my pillow." Joey replied truthfully. "I know I've got a lot of questions and maybe tomorrow I won't feel so ok with it, but tonight I guess I'm just relieved to finally know what's been going on."

Adam smiled. "Your Mother would credit that easy going nature of yours always rolling with whatever comes along. She says it is your gift."

Joey shrugged. "There's not much use getting upset about it. I mean you're my Dad "

Adam watched as Joey walked across the foyer and upstairs to his room. 

"Was it my imagination or was that almost easy?" Duncan commented as he stood from his chair and stretched, preparing to go upstairs to the guestroom Mrs. Wallace prepared.

"I have a remarkable son." Adam admitted. "But I am sure he will have some tough questions soon enough "

After Adam showered and prepared for bed, the phone rang. It was Beth.

"I'm sorry I know I probably woke you " She apologized immediately.

"No actually you didn't. Is it Ryan? Has something happened?"

Beth felt badly because she should have known her calling would cause him to immediately jump to that conclusion. "Ryan's fine she's resting comfortably and her vitals are all good."

Adam laid back on the bed, relieved.

"I'm afraid it's me who isn't so good." Beth admitted. "When I haven't been sitting here worried about Ryan I've been worried about Joey. Have you told him or did you decide to wait until morning?"

Adam recounted the conversation and Joey's reaction, and this time it was Beth's turn to feel relieved. "I'm sure the fact he's very secure in his relationship with you made all the difference. Cassie was younger and the girls are more emotional."

"He seemed to take it very well." Adam agreed. "How about you? Did you get some sleep?"

"I tried but it isn't easy. My mind won't let me rest for wondering how Ryan is going to cope and whether I'm strong enough to really help her. They brought in a roll-away bed I can sleep on instead of the recliner, and maybe that will help ... I don't know. Ellen's sitting in with Ryan now so I could take a little break."

"I can come back now if you need me. Duncan can stay here with Joey so he can sleep as long as he likes." Adam offered.

"No no I don't want you to do that. I'll be all right really. I guess I just needed to hear your voice." 

"Me too." 

"We've got so much ahead of us Adam. I feel so inadequate." 

Adam understood. He was feeling frustrated himself. "We will get through this Beth. The best thing we can do for Ryan is love her and be there for her. We may not do everything right but we will do the best we can. You are a good mother and you have always had good instincts where the children are concerned. That hasn't changed."

"How do you always know what I need to hear?" 

"Because I love you."

"I love you too Adam." Beth felt herself relax a little. "I'm going to let you get some sleep now and try again to do the same."

"If you need to ask a nurse about a sedative." Adam suggested. "You need your rest."

"If I can't sleep I will." She promised.

After they hung up Adam turned out the light and lay awake for a while longer.  



	78. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 78

  


**CHAPTER 78**

"Beth asked me to watch and ask you to come upstairs as quickly as possible." Ellen said as she walked briskly beside Adam, her shorter strides doubling to keep up with him on the way to the elevator. "Ryan began to wake up about fifteen minutes ago and even though she's still a little groggy, she's upset."

"I should never have left." Adam chastised himself for getting a few hours sleep. It was only 6:15 in the morning, but he should have been here when Ryan awakened.

Ellen didn't reply. She knew Adam needed to recharge before facing his daughter's problems and whatever else lay ahead of them over the next few days, but he didn't want to hear that now.

"Let me know if I can do anything. I will be just out here." She said as Adam disappeared behind the door in Ryan's room.

A nurse was putting restraints on Ryan's hands, which didn't sit well with him.

"Is that necessary?" He asked, unable to reach his daughter's side for the orderly and the nurse blocking his way with their task.

"She awoke very agitated and tried to remove the bandages. Until she is calm and won't hurt herself we need to take every precaution. Trust me. I've worked with dozens of cases like this. It is difficult for a young girl to accept an injury like this."

Beth stood against the wall, her hand over her mouth obviously distressed. She hadn't been able to calm Ryan, but wasn't pleased with the new nurse on shift and her solution.

Ryan tried to see over their shoulders, but with her head immobilized she couldn't. All Adam could hear was the little cry from her throat, begging him to make them go away.

"I'll take responsibility for her now." Adam reached around the woman and took Ryan's hand. 

"But she " 

"I am sure you have my daughter's best interest in mind, but this won't be necessary. Please give us a few moments " He tried to keep his voice calm. They had a long stay ahead of them and it wouldn't do anyone any good to bring this to a confrontation, even if the woman's actions enraged him.

"I will have to report this to the doctor." The nurse nodded to the orderly who stepped aside and followed her out the door.

"I understand." Adam replied, turning immediately away from the woman and sitting on the edge of the bed beside Ryan as he starting loosening the restraint on her wrist. Beth did the same on the other side.

"How is my Angel this morning?" He leaned his face close so she didn't have to strain to turn her head, and held her hand tightly when he felt her try to bring it up to her face. The bandaging still prohibited Ryan from speaking, but the tears in her frightened eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I know you're afraid and you are wondering what is going on. I'd feel the same way in your position."

Ryan blinked once, sending a tear to soak into her bandage.

Adam kissed the hand he was holding and then leaned up to kiss her forehead. "I know you are frightened, but it is going to be all right. I promise we're going to do everything we can to make sure of that."

Ryan began to cry and her Father gingerly put his arms around her, trying to hold her as best he could without upsetting her injury. "I am so sorry this happened. So sorry. I'd give anything if it hadn't."

Beth squeezed her other hand and whispered how much she loved her, tears streaming down her own face. She hadn't been able to sleep, and in this exhausted state was unable to hold her emotions in check.

When Ryan finally calmed, Adam leaned back and asked her if she wanted to know about her surgery and what she could expect now that it was over. She blinked once that she did.

"It went very well. The doctor believes in a few days you can begin to sip through a straw and start to form words again. I'll make sure the first thing they bring for you is a chocolate shake." He paused. "Until then you have to be very still and give the muscles and tendons in your mouth time to heal." 

Ryan's eyes let him know eating and speaking were the least of her concerns. She wanted to know how she would look.

"I need you to be very brave. Remember, we talked about this yesterday." He kissed her knuckles again and leaned closer. "This surgery was only the first. It laid the foundation for others that will come. When they take the bandages off next week, the scar you see is not permanent. As soon as your healing is complete from this first surgery there will be another to begin to minimize it and then another and how ever many it takes until it becomes unnoticeable." He stopped short of saying it would be completely erased. They didn't know that was possible, and he couldn't tell her anything he could not promise.

Ryan couldn't contain the deep sob that rose from her chest. She shut her eyes tight, wishing this would all go away. This couldn't be happening to her. It couldn't. 

Adam had to take a deep breath and look away momentarily to force himself not to show an emotional reaction to his daughter's pain. She needed him to be strong. After a few seconds he turned back and saw her eyes still squeezed shut. "Ryan I need you to look at me."

Ryan's dark brown eyes opened and stared into his, looking for anything that would make this all a bad dream.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" Adam asked, waiting for her to blink twice.

"I never have, and I never will." He assured her. "I can't make this go away quickly. I wish I could do that, but I can't. But your mother and I are going to make sure you have the best possible care and the best doctors. If that isn't possible here in Hereford, then we will go wherever we must. There are amazing things they can do with cosmetic surgery, and I promise the day will come when you look in a mirror and see yourself as beautiful again. To me you will always be beautiful, but it is what you believe that matters, and I promise we will fix this."

Ryan's eyes moved from her Father's to her Mother.

"We promise." Beth whispered, stroking her daughter's hair back. "It may take a little time, but everything your Father promised is what we are going to do."

Ryan didn't know what to think. She remembered her Father's description of the scar from the day before and all she could feel now was how stiff and swollen and constrained the side of her face was. Not being able to see for herself or to touch her skin was making her crazy.

She had so many questions. Her head hurt from all of them.

How did this happen? Why did this happen? Could they really promise she would look like herself again or were they clinging to hope? How many surgeries and how long would this all take? Why couldn't she remember?

Frustrated, Ryan pulled her hands away, wanting a tablet but her quick motion made her parents believe she was going to try and pull at the bandages again.

"Ryan you need to lie still." Adam kept his voice gentle but firm as he gathered both her hands into his one.

She blinked once, but he didn't understand. She made a noise in her throat and looked to her mother and the pen in the pocket of her sweater.

"You want to write?" Beth asked her.

Ryan blinked once.

"If I let you go, you will stay calm and won't try to touch the bandages?" Adam asked.

Ryan blinked once again and tried to relax to reassure him.

Beth handed her the pen and retrieved the new tablet she'd purchased in the hospital commissary the night before. Adam helped Ryan pull her knees up to give her a place to rest the tablet and waited.

"What Happened?" She scribbled.

Beth looked at Adam. The hospital psychologist had met with them the evening before and warned them not to force the memory if she didn't remember on her own. Of course the doctor didn't have any idea just how traumatic the memory would be but Adam did, and that gave him greater cause for concern. 

"You still don't remember anything?" He asked.

Ryan blinked twice and then began to scribble again.

"I remember jumping the fence "

Adam smiled. At least her last memory was a pleasant one.

"Did I fall?" She continued.

"No Angel you didn't fall." He wished it could be that simple.

"Then what?"

Adam knew he couldn't lie to her, but to keep her completely in the dark would make her even more frustrated. This wasn't an easy decision. He decided to tell her only enough to try and satisfy her need to know. Everyone who worked on her floor knew his daughter had been attacked, and all it would take was one casual slip of the tongue and she would hear it anyway. He couldn't let that be the way she found out.

"You were attacked sweetheart." He began, heeding the doctor's warning because he couldn't safely tell her everything and not risk her emotional stability. "There was someone hiding in the stables and they hurt you."

Ryan lay silent for a moment, her mind trying to retrieve but it was no use. Beth and Adam held their breath as they waited, almost relieved when she did not remember.

"Why?" She scribbled.

"Who can know why anyone would do something so terrible?" Adam knew he was skirting around the truth and hated not being completely honest with her. "Try not to think about it. The important thing is that you are safe, and you are protected, and they can't hurt you again."

Later that morning when Ryan finally closed her eyes again to rest, Duncan and Joey sat with her so Beth and Adam could meet with the doctors. The psychologist understood why he'd told his daughter what he did, but still worried. "She is in a very fragile place, and mentally she needs to be able to deal with her recovery. I hope this won't trigger harmful memories of the attack."

Adam hoped it did not either, and knew after the doctor's warnings that if Ryan did not remember on her own there was no way he could tell her the truth not now. It is difficult enough for any mortal to grasp the concept of immortals. He couldn't tell her about himself now not until after she had fully recovered, and maybe not for a while after. It all depended on her emotional state. Until then they would have to protect her from Avery Lind and make sure the woman could not harm her again It was a risk to leave her in the dark, but possibly a greater one if he forced her to deal with it before she was ready.

The doctor who performed her surgery went through her immediate recovery schedule. She would remain in the hospital for the next week, to keep her immobile and when they can move her to drinking and moving her mouth and jaw, she would have a therapist work with her for a few more days.

"After that you can take her home as long as she leaves the bandages in place and stays in a sanitary environment." He explained. "I know she was attacked in your stables and assume she likes to ride but for now she cannot go there. We can't risk the germs and bacteria in the air from the animals causing an infection. You will have to be firm about that. Even after the bandages are removed she will have to avoid any exposure to the sun."

Beth shook her head. "This will be hard for her. Ryan loves riding and tending the horses. Sometimes it is only with them she is truly happy."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Tirrell, but she will have to wait until after there is no risk of infection. If it weren't essential for the ultimate restoration of her features I wouldn't ask her to limit her activities."

The doctors left them alone in the conference room, and Adam immediately pulled Beth into his arms and held her close. "I'm going to ask Duncan to take you and Ellen back to the house. You need some rest. If Joey wants to stay it is up to him. I think maybe it would do Ryan some good to see him when she wakes up."

Beth buried her face in his sweater and tried to block out anything but the feel and scent of him. "I feel so helpless." She admitted.

"Go get some rest." He kissed the top of her head. "And then maybe you should call your Father. I think speaking to him might make you feel better and it is not like we have to hide any longer. But you might want to caution him about sharing this with the family Peter will understand."

Beth rested her head against his chest for a moment longer before reluctantly unwinding her arms and stepping back. "I couldn't do this without you."

"I need you too Beth more than you can imagine."

They exchanged a soft kiss before walking arm in arm to find Joey.  



	79. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 79

**CHAPTER 79**

The next week was difficult for everyone. Duncan and Ellen did their best to discover the whereabouts of Avery Lind, and provide protective support so Methos could concentrate on Ryan and his family. They knew as much as he wanted to take an active part in pursuing the one responsible for the nightmare that had become his daughter's life, his focus had to be on helping her recover.

Cassie arrived as planned on Wednesday, and Hammish MacCamie brought her directly to the hospital to see her sister. He spent a few hours catching up with Duncan and Ellen, but then had to get back. He had classes to teach and since there was really nothing he could do to help, didn't feel he should take more than the day off.

"I came as soon as I could." Cassie explained to Ryan after hugging her sister tight and forcing herself not to cry. It broke her heart to see what the vile woman had done.

Ryan scribbled on the table. "What about school?" Her parents hadn't told her Cassie was coming. They thought it would be a nice surprise, as would the arrival of Seonaid on Friday.

"School can wait." Cassie assured her. "There was no way I could stay away when I knew what had happened." 

She saw Ryan's guilt over interrupting her semester, and couldn't let her do that. "Besides. You need me." Cassie chirped and tried to laugh. "If not to keep you company, at least to keep Mom and Dad from hovering too much. Do they ever leave you alone?"

Ryan blinked twice for no and let a chuckle rumble in her throat.

"I wish I could TALK!" She scribbled on the pad.

"That must suck." Cassie agreed. "But didn't the doctor say they would remove the bandages on your mouth Friday so you could drink and maybe start talking a little?"

Ryan nodded. But the thought of bandages being removed reminded her of what she would eventually see beneath and her heart sank again.

"Tell me about school and Mark." Ryan thought she would feel better if she could think about anything but herself.

The girls spent the afternoon alone, Cassie chattering away and Ryan scribbling as fast as she could in reply. The few times Adam and Beth looked in, they almost felt a little like intruders and knew they'd made the right decision having their older daughter come home. 

Ryan had also felt at ease when Joey was with her. In the two days prior to Cassie's return, Joey argued that he wasn't going to school when his sister needed him. "At least until Cassie is here, can't I spend the day with her?" He argued and his parents couldn't deny his request, but they insisted the next week he get back to his routine. They could see the more he saw Ryan's struggle, the angrier he became, and he needed to be distracted if possible. This would only be more difficult once the bandages were removed and the reality of the scar was more evident.

Adam spent every night with her. Beth would remain until late in the evening, but then would go home to try and rest and watch after Cassie and Joey. 

It wasn't until Thursday Duncan was able to finally get through to Richie by phone.

"Aww Mac you won't believe what is going on." Richie immediately began to tell him about how although they had followed the stringent CEM testing regulations the 21 days prior to transporting the animals into Eastern Europe and had all documentation to prove it, the government officials in Belarus put all of his animals in quarantine. Even his attempts to bribe them had not worked. "They don't seem to be interested in the money. It's almost as if they want to try and take my stock for breeding. This one guy in particular keeps mentioning how he has three mares that would be perfect matches for my best Andolusian stallion."

"Any idea how long they intend to hold your horses hostage?" Duncan asked, knowing how much Richie had invested in this.

"They've got some kind of regulation no one's ever heard of, but they claim is on the books where they could keep them for six months and if I leave the country, I automatically forfeit my rights. They will claim they were abandoned." Richie punched the wall, not believing how unfair they were being, but then he remembered it was Mac who had called him.

"What's up Mac? Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine Richie. I was just checking in with you kind of a habit I suppose, and with the holidays approaching well you know." Duncan decided not to tell him about what had happened to Ryan or the immortal responsible for it. He knew if he did, his friend would take the first plane out of there to come and help and he would lose everything he worked for. No he wouldn't let Richie make that kind of sacrifice unless there was reason. He, Methos and Ellen could handle this 

"Yeah I know. I miss Joe too." He didn't mention Amanda or Claudia, but there was a void they'd left in his life that was especially difficult when the weather began to turn colder and he was reminded of that one special season they'd all been together. He was sure it was the same for Mac.

"How is Seonaid?" 

"Seonaid is fine as active as ever. Actually we're visiting Adam and Beth in Hereford for a while." Duncan wanted to be sure Richie knew where to find him if he needed him. 

"I wish I could be there." Richie admitted. "I miss everyone."

"We miss you too Richie maybe when you clear all that stuff up and your stock is secure you can find your way up here."

"That would be good listen I got to go. I have a meeting with the consulate in ten minutes. He doesn't think he can help me, but well "

"I know, you've got to try." Duncan agreed. "Take care Richie."

Methos walked in just as he closed the connection. "Did you ask him to come?" He wondered.

"No I was going to tell him what happened but " Duncan explained about the problems and Methos agreed. It was better to let him take care of his affairs. 

"I thought you might have gone to the hospital by now." Duncan noted.

"Ellen said she wouldn't mind staying for a few more hours. Had something to take care of." Beth and Cassie were with Ryan and he'd found something he wanted to follow up on while he had the time.

"You found something?" Duncan asked as he followed him into the office to the computer.

"Actually you did." Methos pulled up the screen he'd been looking at earlier and handed Duncan a few pages he'd already copied. "You remember that automobile you traced that was seen near the estate the night of Ryan's attack?"

Duncan indeed remembered. They were fairly certain it was the vehicle Avery Lind used to make her escape. One of the gardeners and a neighbor who lived a few miles up the road had both seen it and even remembered a partial plate.

"I followed up on the registration with a program that substitutes possible sequences to see if we could track down the rest of the tag number." He explained.

"The police already tried that they questioned the neighbor and the gardener and a half dozen others, but they weren't able to find a match we didn't have enough of the numbers." Duncan replied.

"They didn't have my program either." Methos gloated. "Voila!"

He handed him a printout that listed the car the tag the registrant and the latest address.

"Want to take a wager Avery Richardson has either moved from this lovely flat near London, or is desperately trying to think of a place to hide?" 

"That's only a few hours away." Duncan knew the area. "I could pick up Ellen and we could surprise her if she is still there that is. If not maybe she left a lead."

"Ellen can stay here I'm coming with you." No way he was missing this.

"Methos think about it." Duncan knew how much his friend needed to do this, but the time wasn't right. "Tomorrow they are removing the bandages from the lower portion of Ryan's face. Do you think she should really go through that without you?"

Methos slammed his hand on the desk and sat back in the chair. In his excitement about discovering Avery Lind's most recent address, he had forgotten what was happening the next morning. He had promised Ryan he would be there for her he couldn't break that promise, especially when he could not fully explain his reasons.

"You are right." Methos gritted his teeth and gripped the edge of the desk. He couldn't believe he was actually going to let MacLeod go without him. He should be doing this but for once, something was more important than his need to be the instrument of vengeance. "Take Ellen and if you do find her there. Please give her my regards before you send her to hell."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it." Duncan cursed when they found themselves standing in a flat that had obviously been vacated rather quickly and recently.

Ellen flipped the switch on first the bedroom wall and then the kitchen and bathroom as she walked through the apartment. When she came back into the main room, she found Duncan searching for any trace of where Avery Lind might have gone.

A grocery receipt from the morning before let them know just how close they had come. "How is it she is always one step ahead?" He raged as he cleared the counter with one sweep of his arm.

Ellen stepped back, unaccustomed to seeing Duncan MacLeod release his rage in such a way. He was normally so controlled 

"We will find her." She said calmly, watching as he leaned both hands on the counter and took several deep breaths to try and regain his composure.

"Three years we've been looking for her." He responded, turning his head to look at her. "Three years since she took what mattered most to me and now she's hurt that child I don't intend to allow her to hurt anyone else I care about. I want her dead. I want to feel my blade slice through her neck and watch her blood soak into the earth. This has gone on too long."

"We will find her." Ellen repeated, coming to stand in front of him. "I know how much she hurt you when she took Amanda from you, and when she did what she did to Ryan she stirred a rage in all of us she could never imagine. She is clever, but she is not as experienced as she would like to believe."

"What are you trying to say?" Duncan asked, realizing this wasn't just encouragement there was a point to all of this.

"What I am saying is that we need to start thinking the way Avery Lind thinks. We need to anticipate her moves and now that I found this, we need to cut her purse strings." Ellen held out a small notebook that she found between two of the throw pillows on the bed. "She got careless when she was packing."

Duncan flipped through the pages and a smile spread across his face. "These are bank accounts."

Ellen took the notebook back from him. "These were my bank accounts most of them anyway. This was my notebook The skanger took it from my strongbox after she locked me in that tomb. I don't know how much she has drained out of them but with Methos' computer skills we can not only find out what she has been doing with the money we can cut her off."

Duncan turned, crossed his arms and leaned against the counter as he regarded the petite, blonde woman in front of him. Over the past week his focus had been on Avery Lind and the things she'd done to Amanda and Ryan, but he hadn't really considered how Ellen was handling the loss of three years and the betrayal of someone she had put herself out to help. The flash he saw in her green eyes gave away what she'd managed to keep to herself. "Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful when you're angry?"

"Dozens of times." Ellen smirked and tossed back his attempt to be charming. "Now pull up your socks let's finish searching this place and then check out the pub on the corner. She has a habit of throwing one back most nights. Maybe we'll get lucky."  



	80. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 80

**CHAPTER 80 **

Ryan sat nervously still as the doctor removed the bandages that would allow her to begin moving her jaw and mouth, and re-dressed the area that covered the rest of her injury. It was all she could do to try and remain calm while she tried to read his expression, but he gave nothing away.

She had begged in big letters, underlining several times, for them to let her see but the doctor would not allow it. She even scratched out the words. "MY FACE MY RIGHT!" 

"Ryan, there is still a great deal of swelling and discoloration that is going to fade before it is time for us to remove these bandages completely next week." The doctor had obviously dealt with this reaction before and took it in stride with great understanding. "I know you are anxious, but please let's do this on my schedule. I assure you it is for the best."

Outnumbered and knowing she could not win this battle Ryan conceded defeat.

Adam stood behind the doctor with his hands resting on Beth's shoulders, holding her steady as the two of them saw a glimpse of the ugly gash that marred their daughter's cheek. Before they began, Adam had cautioned Beth that if she could not watch without showing emotion it would be best for Ryan if she were not in the room. Knowing he was right, Beth dug her nails into the palms of her hands and stood without blinking as the doctor first cut away the bandages and then replaced them.

"Now Ryan I know its going to be a little difficult, and you may feel some discomfort, but I want you to try and open your mouth this wide." The doctor showed her with his own mouth how far.

Her jaw was indeed stiff, but she didn't feel too much besides how swollen and puffy her face felt as she moved it until a shooting pain sparked from her jaw and ended just beneath her ear. "Owww." She winced, bringing her hand to touch the bandaging where the pain had begun.

"Try not to touch the bandaging if you can help it. I know this is difficult, but if we want the best result I need you to continue being a model patient." The doctor smiled and brought her hand back down. "Not so wide this time let's try it again."

He had Ryan repeat the motion several times, seeming pleased with the result.

"That's enough for right now." 

Moving back, the doctor continued. "I want you to repeat that little exercise a few times every hour. Don't try and open any wider the idea is not to do too much too soon, but to begin to work out the stiffness and begin to regain motion without pain."

"Oh and I almost forgot." He looked from Ryan to her Father and back again. "I hear someone would like a milkshake chocolate I believe? I'll order that for this afternoon if you promise to take it easy. Don't suck through the straw if it is painful. I am sure you know how to put your finger over the top to hold the shake inside the straw and then gradually let it slip into your mouth."

"It appears all that talent you have for playing with your food is going to be quite useful." Her father winked. 

When the doctor left, Ryan tried to speak, but it was difficult and her Mother reminded her not to push. "One step at a time honey "

Impatient for answers, Ryan grabbed her tablet and began to scribble. "How bad?"

Beth couldn't answer. Adam had been anticipating this and tried to be prepared. "It is hard to tell. There is still a lot of swelling and bruising. If you are asking if the scar is noticeable, then I won't lie to you yes it is noticeable, and yes it looks very bad. But remember Ryan this is only the beginning. It isn't going to always be this way. I promise you. It will be better."

Ryan shook her head and began to imagine the very worst. It would have been easier if they had just trusted her to see for herself. It was her face she should have been allowed to see. It was the not knowing that was tearing her apart. She knew the doctor and her parents were trying to protect her, but they didn't understand no one could. "I want to be alone." She wrote on the tablet before rolling on her side and curling into a ball.

"I don't think that is a good idea. Why don't I just sit with you while you rest " Beth started to sit in the chair, but Ryan turned enough to hold up the tablet and thump the words with her hand before hurling it across the room and throwing herself back down on the bed.

Adam couldn't blame Ryan for her rage. She was the one who had to pay for what Avery Lind had done. The rest of them had been affected, but compared to Ryan they were simply spectators. She was the one who had spent the past week lying flat on her back, unable to speak, unable to move, and having to take nourishment through a tube in her arm while she wondered what she was going to look like when she walked out. 

Stooping to pick up the tablet at his feet, he motioned for Beth to leave them alone and waited until the door closed.

He tossed the tablet on the bedside table and placed the pen on top of it while Ryan tried not to cry. Even beneath the bandages he could see her chin set squarely as she stared at the wall on the other side of the room. As broken as she felt right now, seeing that gave him hope. Ryan was a fighter, and she would need every ounce of that fight to get through the days and months ahead.

"I would have a punching bag brought in if I thought it might help." Adam came to stand beside the bed with his hands in his pockets, giving Ryan a little space.

He couldn't tell if she choked out the word "Go" or if it was "No" either way he wasn't leaving just yet.

"You have a right to be angry." He began. "I know I am angry as hell."

Ryan didn't look at him, but continued to sniffle and stare at the wall.

"I am so angry right now I can hardly think of anything else but tearing apart the animal that did this to you one piece at a time." He admitted. "But that wouldn't change things for you. It might make us both feel a little better for a moment and it might make the world a bit safer but it won't change the way things are or reduce a moment of the struggle you have ahead of you." 

Ryan closed her eyes and curled herself tighter into a ball, knowing every word he said was true.

"We love you Ryan, and if your Mother or I could switch places with you we would not hesitate for an instant. I would give anything to erase that scar or to bear it myself but I can't." He kept his voice low and gentle as he pulled the covers over her shoulder and then stepped back again. 

"I want you to know that if you need to lash out if you need to be angry then do it. Don't hold it in because you feel you have to be polite. What happened to you was not polite and for anyone to expect you to simply lie there and not feel rage, or fear, or grief, and need a way to channel all of that emotion is simply unrealistic." Adam watched as her chin began to quiver. 

"But you might want to think about channeling all of that emotion into something that is useful. Let yourself feel it and allow yourself to grieve what you have lost and when you feel anger, use it. The person who did this to you I am sure wanted to take away more than your beautiful face. They wanted to rob you of everything in life that is worthwhile and would like nothing more than to know you were reduced to an emotional ruin who spent the rest of her life hiding in the shadows because that would mean they win."

"Don't let them win. Be angry enough to want to prove not only to yourself, but to the twisted person who did this that you will not be taken down so easily."

Ryan had stopped sniffling, and he knew she was listening, but she still did not acknowledge him.

"I know you are also angry at your Mother and me because we would not let you see what lay beneath the bandages today." Adam's voice reflected how difficult that decision had been. "And if after you think about it for a while, you still feel as if you must see then I will contact the doctor and insist you be shown. It will be your decision."

Ryan's eyes turned to meet his.

"I promise I will do whatever you wish, but I am asking you to please consider this. What we saw today was not pleasant. You have another week before the bandages can come off, and during that week things are going to change for the better. The swelling is going to go down the bruises are going to fade and the stitches are going to begin to dissolve, and what doesn't will be removed. Yes there will be a terrible scar, but it won't be so terrible as it is today." It hurt him to be so brutally honest, but he knew his daughter and if he didn't make this clear to her, then he knew one day when she was alone in her room she would remove the bandages herself. She was stubborn that way and it would cause the worst possible agony for her. 

"Afterward, you would spend a week fearing the moment you have to leave this room because of what you see but what you would see is not how things will be. I am asking you to trust me Ryan. I am asking you for this week let me carry the burden for you. Please don't ask to see not yet. I know you are old enough to make many decisions for yourself, and maybe it is unfair of us to ask this of you when you are the one most affected but please don't ask me to do this." 

There was no response as Ryan thought about the choice her Father was giving her. She could see how difficult it was for him, but she wasn't completely convinced she wanted to wait. 

"Your Mother and Cassie are just outside. I am going to the airport to pick up Seonaid for your Uncle." He didn't tell her why Duncan couldn't do it himself, but wanted her to know why he wasn't there. "Do you feel up to seeing your friend this afternoon?"

Ryan shook her head. She really wanted to be alone. She had a lot to think about.

"All right then. I will take her back to the house and maybe you will feel up to seeing her tomorrow." He understood. "Think about what I said and don't forget about the exercises the doctor showed you. How quickly you recover depends a lot on how well you follow his instructions."

Ryan nodded and then pulled the covers higher, hiding her face from view. 

Without another word Adam left the room. It was difficult for him to do, but he had to respect her desire for some privacy and time to sort out things on her own.  



	81. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 81

  
**CHAPTER 81 **

Seonaid was a little sad when Ryan's Father told her she wasn't up to having company today. "She had a rough morning." He explained. She'd been looking forward to seeing Ryan and trying to help her ever since she'd received the phone call a few days before saying she'd been hurt.

"Do you know when my Dad will be back?" Seonaid asked as they pulled into the drive of the estate. 

"I'm not certain, but he will call." Adam hoped Duncan and Ellen had indeed found Avery Lind, but the longer it was before they contacted him, the less likely the news would be that good. It was more likely now that they were trying to find a lead or following one.

Mrs. Wallace had Seonaid's room ready across the hall from Ryan's. Joey was in his room next door working on some new music. Adam had asked him to stay there today so he could entertain Seonaid. Joey wasn't sure what he was supposed to do since they were restricted to staying inside the house unless Adam or Duncan were on the premises, but maybe she wouldn't expect him to spend every moment with her. Duncan had thought ahead and purchased art supplies for Seonaid. Maybe she would want to create something and let him keep playing. 

It wasn't that Joey minded spending time with Seonaid, but it had been obvious over her last visits her crush hadn't gone away and he couldn't think about that right now, not when his sister needed him.

"So how is she doing? Really." Seonaid asked as she sat on the edge of Joey's bed, interrupting his concentration.

Joey looked up, stopped strumming and let out a long sigh. "She's holding it together ... most of the time."

"And the other times?" The small blonde picked up one of the throw pillows and hugged it tight..

"And the other times she lies there crying or is so angry they threaten to sedate her. You should have seen how upset Dad was after they tried to restrain her."

"God this is so awful." Seonaid threw the pillow across the room and watched it bounce off the wall. "It's not fair. This shouldn't have happened to her not to her."

Setting his guitar aside, Joey leaned over and picked up the pillow and tossed it against the headboard. "What did your Dad tell you about it?" He knew he had to be careful of what he said.

"If you are worried I am going to say anything to Ryan I won't. Dad told me she doesn't remember her attacker, and the last thing I want to do is hurt her." Seaonaid replied. "But I don't know what would be the harm in her knowing that the person who did this was the same one that sent all of you into hiding in the first place."

Duncan told her that much so she would understand why it was important for him to spend time searching instead of leaving this to the police, and how important it was that she follow his instructions to the letter to stay safe. But that was all she knew. "He said some lady that had a thing for your Dad won't let it go and did this to hurt him. I wish someone would just shoot her."

"Yeah the witch deserves it that's for sure." Joey realized from her answer Seonaid probably had not been told about immortals. He turned the subject back to concern for his sister. "I think they are afraid to say anything that would make Ryan remember before she is ready it could be really bad for her. This messed her up really bad. I guess I don't blame her for blocking it out."

"You're really worried about Ryan aren't you?" 

"I'm scared of how she is going to react when she sees the scar for herself. Mom saw it this morning and she was all shook up. They say it won't be so bad next week when the bandages come off but how much better can it be?" Joey walked across the room to the window and looked across the grounds at the stable. "Aaaggghhh I want that bitch dead." He hit the window frame so hard Seonaid thought he might break it.

She came to stand beside him, her arms wrapped tightly around herself almost as if she were afraid of taking up too much space and crowding him, but unable to stay away.

"They'll catch her." She was confident. "Our Dads they'll find her and make sure she pays for what she did to your sister."

"Are you sure you want them to?" Joey turned and looked at her directly, making her feel even smaller than before.

"Of course I want them to. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because when they do I don't think she'll be going to jail." Joey had no intention of talking about immortals to Seonaid, but he was still struggling with what he'd learned and realizing his Father had killed before was a little unsettling. He supposed he wanted to see how someone else would react to that kind of thought.

"You think they will kill her?" 

"Could you blame them?"

Seonaid leaned against the wall and thought for a moment. She hadn't seen Ryan's face, but she knew her friend was in a lot of pain and there didn't seem to be an end in sight. "I think I want her dead too." She admitted finally.

"So it wouldn't bother you if your Dad off'd her?" Joey kept pushing the point, needing to hear her answer. "It wouldn't bother you to know he'd killed somebody?"

"I don't think it would be the first time." Her voice was barely a whisper. "He's really into martial arts and weaponry and all of that and he never really said anything, but I think he was some kind of soldier. And I'm not sure he is still not I mean he's always training so much. It's almost like he is expecting an assignment or something and has to be ready." Seonaid had romanticized about her Father being some special agent working for the government which government she hadn't really worked out yet, but it was her way of dealing with what she observed.

Joey wondered if his Uncle realized how much Seonaid noticed about him. "So you would be ok with it if he got rid of that woman?" He asked again.

"I don't think my Dad would kill without reason. He's one of the good guys." Seonaid reasoned. "And I don't think he'd kill her or whoever was helping her unless it was necessary, but this woman's dangerous. She's already done so much to your family and especially Ryan. I know I'm not supposed to think like this, but maybe she deserves to be dead so everyone else can be safe."

Joey nodded but didn't say anything.

"Would it bother you if your Dad did?" She reciprocated the question.

"It's kind of hard to think about him doing that." Joey admitted. "But no it wouldn't bother me. I think I could kill her sometimes myself."

"You won't try will you?" Seonaid immediately worried. "Joey you aren't thinking about trying to find her yourself are you?"

Joey saw the alarm in her eyes and realized he'd probably talked too much about this. There was no need to scare her. They had enough to deal with without that. "Nah." He shook his head. "Dad and Uncle Duncan will take care of Avery Lind. I know better than to go running off and making this harder on everybody by worrying them or causing more problems."

Seonaid relaxed and smiled nervously. "Good."

Suddenly feeling hungry and a little closed in, Joey suggested they go raid the kitchen. The rest of the afternoon Seonaid sketched in the main room downstairs where the light was best and Joey propped himself in the window seat, strumming out whatever came to mind.

When Adam returned to the hospital, Ryan was still in a mood to be alone. Beth and Cassie spent most of the day sitting in the waiting room or in the hospital cafeteria, staying close but also giving her the space she wanted.

"Did you decide what you wanted to do?" Adam asked her, setting the milkshake on the rolling tray table and pushing it over her lap. He'd seen one of the orderlies about to bring it in and thought it would be as good an excuse as any to come in.

Ryan had been working her jaw constantly all day and managed to respond. "I'll wait."

Adam was relieved to hear her decision, but did not respond.

Ryan tried to suck the shake through the straw, but her jaws were too sore. Nodding toward the box of tissues on the nightstand, she motioned for her Father to hand her a few.

"Might be messy." She took a little extra time to enunciate.

Adam handed her the tissues and sat on the edge of the bed. 

Ryan manipulated the straw and the shake as the doctor had suggested, and the cold, sweet liquid tasted and felt so good in her mouth. She dribbled a little over her lip, but managed to keep it from ruining her bandage by catching it with a tissue.

After she'd drank most of it, she looked up at her Father and began to notice how tired he looked.

"Are you ok?" She asked, pushing the tray out of the way and dabbing the last of the sticky stuff from her mouth and fingers.

Adam smiled. "I'm fine Angel."

"No you're not." Her jaw wasn't up to much more conversation, so she grabbed the tablet and pen. "You look terrible."

"I'm just a little tired." He admitted, not wanting her to worry.

"Is Mom still here?" She scribbled and turned the page so he could read.

"Yes she and Cassie are outside."

Ryan didn't like that everyone was wearing themselves down over her. "Take them home." She underlined when she could see in his eyes he didn't want to.

"I can't leave you here alone." Adam didn't want her to be afraid, but it was the truth. "I'll send your Mother and Cassie home to rest, but if you don't want me to spend the night on that lovely cot or in the recliner ... then I'll be outside the door in that hideous vinyl chair across the hall."

Ryan wished he would listen, but knew he was just as stubborn as she was probably more. "Cot." She whispered, knowing it would be selfish not to do what she could to make sure he at least could rest. As frustrated as she was, she could see the toll the past week was taking on her family. It wouldn't be easy, but she was determined to try and help them through this the way they were trying to help her.  



	82. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 82

  
**CHAPTER 82 **

"That should do it." Ellen smirked as she hung up the phone, having cut off every account listed in the notebook either over the internet or by giving the proper identification to change authorization via telephone.

"To be as clever as she's been so far, not changing the passwords or contact information on your accounts wasn't that bright." Duncan noted. 

"She never thought I'd be found, that is for certain." Ellen tossed the notebook aside. "I wonder if she will figure it out now that we've done this?"

Duncan shrugged. "She should be feeling pretty anxious right about now and add you to the list of immortals wanting her head I would not want to be her." 

They'd booked a room at a hotel in London to make sure Avery didn't have a chance to realize the mistake she'd made. They needed to connect the laptop quickly and get to work before she could stop them. In the past six hours they had not only cut off Avery's access to what was left of Ellen's accounts, but to the two new accounts the young immortal had set up on her own. She didn't make it difficult her passwords were predictable. It hadn't taken Duncan long to figure it out and divert the funds to one of his own accounts. They had even managed to report two of Avery's credit cards stolen that were connected to the bank accounts. She may have other cards or even funds not listed in the notebook but it wasn't likely they would afford her the ability to continue working against Adam and his family in the manner she had been accustomed.

"She's gone through almost $750,000 in three years." Ellen shook her head as she looked through the account statements and began to add up the totals from all of them. "What a waste."

"Given a decade she might have wiped you out completely." Duncan knew Ellen would be all right financially, but still it was inconvenient when you planned to live for centuries.

"She didn't set me back that far." Ellen winked. "She didn't have access to my two main Swiss accounts I keep those up here." She pointed to her temple. "I know technically it's not right, but as long as I have the balance from my last three insurance policies she hasn't really hurt me."

Appearing as young as Ellen did, it limited her ability to stay in one place or even advance to a high level in any type of real commerce. Knowing as technology advanced it might become even more difficult, she'd taken out a few life insurance policies on herself and then collected when it appeared she had been a victim of a tragic accident. It wasn't something she was particularly proud of, but 

Duncan didn't comment. He knew they all had to find their own way to survive, and the game was only a part of living as an immortal. It wasn't easy for any woman, especially one that would be hard pressed to pass for 20. Relocating took skill and funding. He was fortunate his appearance gave him the flexibility not to have to do it nearly as often.

"Did you notice these transactions?" Ellen had forgotten her last train of thought and was now perusing the bank records looking for a pattern or a lead. "She's wired money to this account more than 2 dozen times in the past three years one of them only yesterday."

"This may be the break we've been looking for." Duncan picked up the phone. He knew his skills had been enough to close these accounts and shift the funds, but to find the identity of an owner that was different.

Adam felt his phone vibrate in his shirt pocket. It was after eleven and Ryan was finally sleeping. Quietly he rose from the cot and stepped outside into the hallway before answering.

"Good news I hope?" He asked, knowing MacLeod would be on the other end.

"We were a few hours too late to catch Avery Lind if that's what you were hoping." Duncan wished he could tell his friend different. "But we've hit a stroke of good luck courtesy of a certain Irish lass." 

He briefed Adam on what they had done so far to cut Avery's funds, and about the possible lead.

"This is either her account or it belongs to someone who works for her." Adam deduced.

"That's what we were thinking." 

"I won't be able to check on this until morning. I'm staying with Ryan all night and Beth has already gone home." Adam scribbled the numbers onto a notepad he lifted from the nurse's desk. "But there may be a few things you can try tonight you might get lucky."

He gave Duncan a few ideas before thanking him. 

"We'll touch base with you in the morning. It's too late to think about driving back now, especially if I follow up on this search." Duncan decided. "And in case this leads us to Avery and she's still in the area it might not be a bad thing to stick around until we know for sure."

They spoke for a few minutes about Seonaid's arrival. Adam didn't know Duncan had called her earlier in the evening to let her know not to expect him before bedtime. She'd told him Ryan hadn't wanted to see her and he could tell Adam seemed a bit more tense.

"How is Ryan?"

"She's angry." Adam replied. "She's angry, and imagining the worst, and withdrawing. I'm hoping she will agree to let Seonaid visit tomorrow, but I won't push her. She's got to be able to have some control "

After they hung up, Adam managed to get a few hours sleep on the cot in Ryan's room and Duncan went to work trying to unlock the mystery of the bank account. It was well after three when he realized nothing he did was going to work.

Ellen had long since fallen asleep, stretched out on her stomach with her head on the wrong end of the bed. By the time they realized they would be staying, the hotel was full of travelers and another room hadn't been available. 

He looked at the chair and then back at the bed, and with a sigh grabbed a pillow and a blanket to try and make himself comfortable.

"I never figured you for a prude Duncan MacLeod." Ellen lifted her head and then turned right side around in the bed. "I promise not to jump ye if ye don't hog the covers. Now lay down and let me go back to sleep."

Duncan smirked and did as he was told, removing his sweater and shoes before tossing the pillow back on the bed and covering himself with the second blanket. "I'll be holdin' ye to that promise." He quipped before realizing Ellen was already fast asleep. He couldn't wait to tease her over breakfast about her snoring. No doubt something she picked up from Connor from the sound of it. Covering his head with his pillow MacLeod managed to fall asleep after a few minutes.

On the other side of the bed a broad grin spread across Ellen's face.  



	83. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 83

**CHAPTER 83 **

"What do you mean my card has been declined?" Avery Lind tried to retrieve the plastic card from the woman at the airline ticket counter, but the woman dropped it in a slot.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but according to this " She pointed to her computer monitor. "I am obligated to capture the card."

Out of the corner of her eye Avery saw two security guards approaching and realized the man at the next station had called them.

"There has been some kind of mistake." Avery argued as she backed away from the counter. 

Realizing they meant to detain her, Avery quickly scampered through the baggage cutout of the counter, shoved the two ticket counter attendants to the ground and escaped through a back door. 

She cursed her luck as she slipped through the hallway and out another set of double doors before finding an employee's lounge and finally the exit to the private parking lot. She'd had to leave her large pieces of luggage behind as she escaped and now had only her smaller suitcase and laptop. Everything else she'd managed to bring with her was gone. There was no time to worry about that now though. She could hear voices calling for her to stop. She had to get out of there.

Spotting a car pulling into a nearby space, she waited for the driver to open their door before hitting them from behind with her case, grabbing the keys that flew onto the pavement and racing the car directly through the security guards who were chasing her.

Once out on the interstate, she fumbled for her cell and for one of her other credit cards. Calling the number on the back, she listened to the automated message that said she was being transferred to a customer service representative.

"This card was reported stolen." The woman on the other end of the line explained.

"But it's my card and I didn't report it." Avery argued. "There has been a mistake."

The woman double checked her information and then repeated that the card had been reported stolen. "If you are the legitimate card holder, you will receive your new card within the next 5 business days. I see that it has been mailed to your address of record."

"But I can't get to that address. I'm no longer in London." She complained.

"This is the address you requested the new card be sent to." The woman responded mechanically.

"I didn't request it to be sent there because I didn't report it stolen you twit."

Avery's outburst annoyed the representative, who disconnected the call.

Fortunately she found that two of her other cards had not been affected, but this hadn't been an accident or a mix-up. Somehow Adam Pierson and his friends had found the notebook she'd carelessly left behind. But how did they figure out where and how to get to these accounts so quickly?

She tried to make another call to her investigator, but this time instead of ringing through, she received a message saying her service had been disconnected and directing her to press the # sign to be connected to a representative.

Avery threw the phone across the car and pounded her hands on the steering wheel, only regaining her composure when she realized the people in the next car were watching her and she was in a stolen vehicle.

Over the next four hours Avery managed to elude the authorities, sell the car at a small used car lot and check into a hotel using one of her remaining cards. It was only then that she could call her investigator to confirm her suspicion. When she heard him describe the blonde woman who had been seen with Pierson and his family at the hospital, she immediately regretted her decision to spare the life of her teacher three years prior.

Ellen was responsible for the inconvenience she was experiencing now, and no doubt was more than willing to join the hunt. "She should be thanking me for not taking her head before tossing her into that cellar." Avery mumbled as she tried to think of what to do next. Now it wasn't just Pierson and his friend MacLeod she had to worry about now there were three. This was going to make it that much more difficult to survive. "I've got to find a way to do this on my terms." She resolved.

-----------------------------------------

The week had been long and exhausting for all of them. Ryan's mood swung like a pendulum, and depending on the hour, it was hard to tell how she might react. She'd finally agreed on Sunday for Seonaid to visit her, but it was evident to Adam that his daughter was once again building up a wall around herself seeming to lock out even him at times.

"She hates me." He overheard Seonaid admit to Joey when they walked down the hall to get a soda. 

Joey knew that wasn't true, but his sister's behavior had been very abrasive the past few days. "I think she's just scared and maybe she wishes so much that things could be the way they were before that she can't see the way we feel about her hasn't changed. We get to leave after a few hours, but she's stuck I'd probably be tearing the room apart if I were her."

Adam was impressed with his son's perception. He knew his sister so well. 

"I don't think she wants me here." Seonaid continued. 

"Ryan doesn't know what she wants except for this to be over, or to wake up and realize it never happened at all." Adam dropped a few coins in the coffee machine, wishing he could give his daughter what she wanted. "Whether she knows it or not, she needs you here she needs all of us."

He took the steaming cup from the tray before continuing. "She is holding in a great deal of anger, and unfortunately that anger has to be channeled somewhere. Right now while she is locked away in that small room, unable to escape the situation for even a moment I think we shouldn't be surprised if that anger finds its way out in the direction of people who love her. She doesn't mean to hurt you Seonaid. It's the pain not her heart that you are seeing."

"I think that's what my Mom did." Seonaid never spoke of her life before Duncan became her Father, so it was a bit of a surprise to both Adam and Joey when she spoke so directly about it. "She was hurting when the man I thought was my Dad left, and since I was still there it made it easier for her to be angry at me."

"You know Ryan loves you." Adam felt the girl needed reassuring. "She knows you are her friend."

Seonaid nodded. "She'll feel better when she gets home but even if she doesn't it's ok. If she needs to be angry at someone I would rather she be angry with me than to hurt so much. I just want her to get better and for the doctors to fix this."

Adam looked into the girl's clear eyes and saw an unselfishness that was rare. All the pampering Duncan had lavished upon her had not changed the simple, sweet disposition Seonaid had always possessed. 

"We will all do our best to help her." Adam started to walk back toward Ryan's room. "Oh I almost forgot. Your Father called. He and Ellen will be back in a few hours."

"Did they find anything?" Joey couldn't help asking.

Adam nodded. "They found some quite useful information, but I don't want you to concern yourself with this. We will handle it do you understand?"

Joey nodded. He knew his Dad was making sure he didn't go rushing off if he overheard anything about the woman who did this to Ryan. 

As they approached the door Cassie was just coming out. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"That bad?" Adam sighed.

"She wants to go home. Can't they let us take care of her there? Does she have to stay three more days?" Cassie understood her sister's frustration.

"Unfortunately the therapist must work with her and she has to stay one full day after the bandages come off. They have to make sure she knows how to properly care for the wound and to apply the creams and medicines that will help prepare her for the next surgery."

"Well I've had about all I can take for one day." Cassie knew when she was at her limit. "Any reason the three of us can't go to a movie? The cinema's only two blocks away."

Adam didn't see the harm. All three young people could use a break and a diversion. "Make sure you stay together and have my number on speed dial. If you notice anything suspicious stay out in the open and call me."

Joey and Cassie were both a little surprised he'd agreed so easily, but they didn't stop to question why. 

When Adam slipped quietly into Ryan's room, the drapes were drawn, the room was dark and she was sobbing into her pillow. He quietly moved to the chair beside the bed and laid his hand on her back, saying nothing while she cried herself to sleep. On the inside however he was experiencing his own rage. What Avery Lind had done to his daughter and his family had peeled back a new layer in the depths of his anger. It took a tremendous amount of control and focusing on the small figure lying on the bed beside him to keep Methos from storming out of the room and striking out after the woman. But he wouldn't wait while others searched for her forever that was one certainty.   



	84. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 84

_Sorry for the delay ... caught the cold/flu/whatever that was going around. On the upswing now!   
Longer chapter next time._

**CHAPTER 84 **

"I thought you would be at the hospital. We were just coming to meet you there." Duncan laid his coat over a chair in the entryway. "I'd hoped to check in with Seonaid here first."

"Seonaid is with Joey and Cassie. Their film ended about ten minutes ago and are to come directly home. I'm going back to the hospital later." Adam assured him. "But I wanted to work on what you found and compare it with some research I've been doing. I think we might be onto something."

Duncan nodded and Ellen followed the two men into the next room where a laptop and stacks of folders and papers covered a table.

When the young people returned to the estate, the three immortals were engrossed in their latest discovery the name and contact information for Avery's investigator. Between the three of them they had been able to come up with a connection to the account she had been making deposits into and unearth the source of her information on Adam and his family.

"YES!" Adam hissed between his teeth when his last phone call confirmed the information. He now not only had a name but a business location and email address. He could not wait to begin his quest to tap into that source and possibly find a means to get into the man's computer and data.

"Find something Dad?" Joey tossed his coat aside as he interrupted.

"As a matter of fact " Adam hardly looked up from his task and didn't complete the sentence.

Duncan saw his daughter lingering at the doorway and left his place where he'd been looking over Methos' shoulder to greet her with a big hug. "How is my bonnie girl? Did ye miss me?" 

Seonaid received his embrace with a squeeze of her own and told him she was doing well, and yes she missed him very much but the corner of her eye didn't stray far from the young blonde who still stood behind Adam. She'd been a little shaken by the site of her Father's arm draped casually over her shoulder and hesitated to come in the room before he'd noticed her presence. 

"You must be Seonaid." Ellen smiled as she crossed the room to meet Duncan's daughter. "Your Father nearly talked my ear off all the way to London and back telling me all about you. You know he is completely smitten with you and proud there was no end to it."

Seonaid was more confused than ever. What was this girl doing with her Father? Looking at her, she couldn't be much older than herself Petite, with wispy blonde hair. She could easily pass as Seonaid's sister or cousin.

"Seonaid, this is Ellen Hanley. She is a friend and is helping us find the woman who hurt Ryan." Duncan noticed his daughter's hesitancy to take Ellen's hand, but didn't think anything unusual except that she was waiting for an introduction.

"It's nice to meet you." Seonaid took the hand offered, but did it warily.

"Any problems?" Adam looked up from his work and across the room toward Joey and Cassie.

"Nope." Joey replied before slouching into the sofa. "Except them dragging me to a chick flick."

Duncan and Adam laughed at Joey's complaint. "Get used to it The only way to keep a woman truly happy is to give into her whims and pretend you enjoy it." His uncle advised.

Ellen gave Duncan a backhanded slap to the chest. "You enjoy it more than not, and do not think we aren't onto ye. We know what really lies behind a silver tongue the likes of yours." She winked toward Cassie and Seonaid as if they shared a secret. 

The more familiar and comfortable Ellen seemed to be with Duncan, the more alarmed Seonaid became. The immortal woman saw the brief look that crossed the girl's face and realized what was happening. 

"Adam, why don't I take Beth's place at the hospital tonight so you and Duncan can continue to work here?" Ellen suggested, stepping away from MacLeod. "Besides Ryan might prefer a new face "

Adam started to object. He'd been with Ryan every night since the surgery, but with this lead he didn't want Avery to get further away if he could prevent it. "Let me call and see how she is doing first."

One phone call to Beth let him know Ryan was in a quiet and withdrawn mood. "Maybe it would be a good idea for Ellen to stay with her. She might need a change." His wife observed.

After a brief conversation with Ryan, Adam thanked Ellen for her offer. "We will be there by the time they bring her breakfast."

Ellen nodded and bid everyone a goodnight.

Seonaid was more relaxed after Ellen left, but hung around the main room with Joey until they were both bored of watching Duncan and their Father muttering over the computer screen without giving them a clue about what they'd discovered.

"Why don't we grab a sandwich and watch TV in my room?" Joey offered. 

Seonaid agreed and the two went off in search of dinner. The younger teen took the opportunity to casually ask Joey about Ellen. "Who is Ellen? Do you know her?"

"She's a friend of my Dad's. She'd visit us sometimes when we lived back in the states and I think that Avery woman did something to her." Joey kept his answer vague.

"A friend of your Dad's? But she doesn't look much older than Cassie?" Seonaid wasn't satisfied.

Joey didn't know how to answer that. He wondered if with everything else going on, his uncle hadn't thought about how young Ellen would appear to Seonaid. "She's probably older than she looks. You know botox or something " 

Seonaid spit out her soda giggling. "Botox? Joey are you serious?"

He made a face and tried to distract her by tossing a few chips in the air and catching them with his mouth. The diversion worked for now but he had a feeling he'd better say something to his Dad when he could.

Back in the main room Adam and Duncan were planning their strategy to neutralize the investigator, or at least seriously hamper him with distractions while they pummeled away at his computer connection. 

"It's times like these I really miss Amanda." Adam couldn't help musing. "It wouldn't take nearly so much effort she'd simply walk in the door and the man could kiss his agenda goodbye."

"Aye she knew how to work a room." Duncan agreed.   



	85. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 85

**CHAPTER 85 **

Ryan stared at the ghastly scar along her cheek and jaw for one long, silent moment. Her parents tried to prepare and encourage her to remember this was not permanent, but when faced with the reality of what she had become the words were forgotten.

She didn't even appear to hear anything the doctor was saying as he lowered the mirror, or his appeal that she sit still so he could re-apply the lighter, temporary dressing. Instead she closed her eyes, turned away and lay back down in the bed, curling into a tight ball as she pressed the offending cheek into the depths of the pillow.

"Ryan we need to re-apply the dressing." The doctor repeated, but her response was to pull the covers up over her ears and close her eyes even tighter.

She didn't cry she didn't speak and she didn't seem to care what anyone said. She didn't want to hear that this would get better or that she had to show courage while she fought some battle of undetermined length and unsure results. All Ryan wanted at this moment was for them to turn out the lights in the room and leave her alone.

Adam stepped forward and tried to put his hand on her shoulder, letting her know she wasn't in this alone, but Ryan pulled away. "Please leave me alone." She whispered.

"We really need to put another bandage on." The doctor's eyes met Adam's.

"Can it wait for an hour or so? Are you concerned about infection?" He asked.

The doctor looked over at Ryan and shook his head. "No the linens and the room are clean but it would probably be easier for her if we do this now."

"Leave us alone." Beth stepped away from the corner of the room where she had been watching. "Both of you please I need to be alone with my daughter."

Adam didn't quite understand why Beth was insisting, but one look in her eyes told him she knew what she was doing or thought she did anyway. Ordinarily he was the one Ryan listened to and looked to for comfort and support but over the past week she had withdrawn from everyone even him. Today that withdrawal had never been more apparent than what they saw in her eyes before she turned away.

He nodded to the Doctor and asked if they could speak outside and the doctor agreed.

"Leave the dressings please." Beth asked before they left. The doctor had already shown them how to properly apply them in preparation for taking Ryan home, so he nodded and left the room. Adam squeezed Beth's shoulder and assured her he would be right outside if she needed him.

Beth closed the blinds on the window and turned off the overhead lamps, leaving only the dim night light on she had brought from home and placed in one of the plugs almost two weeks ago.

Pulling the chair closer to the side of the bed, Beth sat on its edge and tried to pull her thoughts together. She knew that what she said to her daughter now might be the most important thing she ever shared and she had to get it right. No matter what it cost her she had to find a way to connect and help her daughter out of this obvious depression she was falling into.

"Eight days." Beth's soft voice broke the silence. "I laid in a dark room like this for eight days. That was the first time I tried to escape what was happening because I felt powerless to face it. Your Uncle Kyle and Grandpa drove me home from Atlanta, and had to literally carry me into the house. I didn't speak to them on the four hour drive home having said all I intended to ever say when the police took my statements and then asked me which mortuary I wanted them to contact when Craig's body was finally released."

Ryan's eyes opened. She didn't say a word, but she was definitely hearing. She'd expected some kind of pep talk she didn't expect to hear her Mom speak about something so personal so painful.

"For eight days and nights I laid in the bedroom at the top of the stairs at your Grandparent's house. I didn't speak I didn't dress your grandmother had to beg me to drink down soup or water and even then it was only enough to make her give me what I wanted. I wanted to be left alone. I wanted to stay in that room and never come out never feel anything again." Beth's voice shook as she remembered how hard she'd made things on herself and the people she loved. "You couldn't see my scars but they were deep. I'd watched while a man literally shredded the love of my life in front of my eyes. The pain was unbearable. I was so scared of living and I was scared of dying and I was scared I would never be able to get those terrible pictures out of my mind."

Beth waited a moment knowing if Ryan was anything, she was curious and she was right.

"What changed your mind?" Ryan whispered, still not moving.

"I got a visit from a Detective Taylor." Beth's memory of the man was bittersweet. He had been another victim of Asher Devin, but not before he'd made sure Beth was safe. "For two days he came and just sat in the room with me. He sat and he waited."

Beth wrapped her arms around herself as the memories she'd tried to forget came rushing to the surface. "Finally after two days of having this man who had seen with his own eyes what had happened to me and my husband sitting by my bed, I was feeling guilty and I was feeling pressured. I wanted to hide from the world and here he was pushing his way into my refuge."

"What did he want?" Ryan couldn't help but be drawn into her Mother's story. Beth had told them about their Father, and she'd read the newspaper accounts of his murder herself but what she was hearing now about her Mother's personal pain that was something none of the children had ever asked or heard before.

"He wanted to make sure the man who killed Craig paid for it and he was convinced that without me it wouldn't happen." Beth continued. "He was right of course but I wasn't sure I could get out of bed much less go into a courtroom and have to look at the animal who tore my world apart, and tell a room full of strangers the horror we'd gone through. I was so sure I couldn't do it."

"He should have left you alone." Ryan shifted slightly and raised herself up on one elbow so her eyes were level with her Mother's. "You'd been through enough."

Beth smiled sadly. "Do you think so?"

Ryan nodded.

"If he had left me alone then I wouldn't have testified and that man would have been free to kill again. In fact he did kill again. You remember reading in the newsclippings that he escaped from prison don't you?"

Ryan did remember. "He escaped and came to try and hurt you but Daddy and his friends stopped him." She'd been given the most basic details when she asked her Father once about it.

"That's right they stopped him." Beth nodded. "But if I had stayed up in that room Asher Devin would never have gone to prison, and I wouldn't have been difficult for him to find. I'd have made an easy mark lying in the dark room alone."

Ryan hadn't thought of that.

"And I wouldn't have had the courage to go through with the procedure that gave me your sister, I wouldn't have met your Father and there would never have been Joey or you." Beth pointed out.

Ryan didn't answer right away, but her eyes spoke volumes. Up until Beth had mentioned her own birth, she understood what a loss it would have been, but when she thought about what was happening now she thought maybe it would have been better if she hadn't been born.

"Ryan I know that what you are going through isn't the same but when it comes to pain and feeling like you've lost all control over your life I know how that feels." Beth took a chance and laid her hand on top of where Ryan's laid on the mattress. She didn't pull away.

"You said that was the first time." Her daughter reminded her.

"The second time was when that man kidnapped Cassie and me I don't know how much you know about this. Did your Father ever say anything to you about it?"

"I know it happened. Everybody back in Ridgetop knew it happened, but when I asked Daddy he didn't say much. It seemed really tough for him to talk about."

Beth nodded. "It was awful for him They took Cassie and I only a few hours after we were married. It was supposed to be the happiest night of our lives and it became the worst nightmare. Your Father didn't know what to think. They made it look like I wanted to go forced me to leave a note for him that said I was leaving him for another man. Reading that note broke his heart. It took months before he knew the truth."

Ryan couldn't imagine anything so terrible as to think the woman you just married didn't really love you. "No wonder he didn't want to talk about it."

"It was the worst time in our lives." Beth admitted. "And when they took me to the other side of the world and locked me in a room away from your Father and then didn't let me see Cassie I almost gave up."

"Cassie was only a month old and they kept her in another part of the house where I couldn't see or hear her. I couldn't feed her or take care of her, and they threatened to take her away from me permanently." Beth's eyes misted over at the thought of what Garrett had done to them.

Ryan's fingers turned to clasp her Mother's hand. She could see how much just talking about it affected her. "What did you do?"

"For almost two weeks I gave up. I didn't eat I didn't dress I spent every day and night crying until I couldn't cry anymore and then I'd fall back onto the bed in an exhausted sleep. I was so afraid I would never see Cassie or your Father again it hurt so much and I had no control over anything that was happening."

"But Daddy found you." Ryan observed.

"Yes yes he did. But it took a while, and " Remembering how they'd almost lost everything was difficult. "And we almost didn't make it It was only because I forced myself to face the situation head on that I had an opportunity to let your Father know where we'd been taken. Without that I don't know what would have happened to us." She had to be careful what she said to Ryan, but even without giving her the extenuating circumstances that related to Adam and Garrett's immortality the message was strong. "If I'd continued to try and lose myself in the darkness of that room I don't even want to think what would have happened."

"But that was different " Ryan sat up against the headboard, pulling her hand away.

"Maybe but then again maybe not that much." Beth wanted her to really hear what she was saying. "I don't know what it is like to be where you are right now. I've tried to imagine what it would be like but I can't not really. But I do know what it's like to feel like control of your life has been ripped out of your hands. I know what it's like to be afraid and to wonder if you will ever know any happiness again."

"I can't even remember what that feels like." Ryan's eyes filled with tears. "I've been so unhappy for so long "

Beth moved to sit on the edge of the bed and held her as she cried. "I know .. I know and I'm so sorry I didn't see how much you were really hurting before Moving here was hard for you, and we knew that, but I guess we hoped it would get better." They had done the only thing they thought they could do to keep the family together and safe but the solution hadn't been the best for Ryan. She'd paid dearly before Avery's attack and she was the one paying now.

"I don't think it will ever be better now." Ryan admitted as she wrapped her arms around her Mother's neck. "I don't want people to look at me I don't want them to point and stare and feel sorry for me. I'm hideous I don't even want to look at myself. I can't do it I can't."

Beth's heart broke and so did her control. There in the darkness the two cried their hearts out over the pain and the loss. This shouldn't be happening 

"Baby I can't make this go away not the way we both wish it would." Beth finally managed to say as she reached for a tissue for herself and for Ryan. "But we'll do this your way as much as we can. If you don't want to see anyone you don't have to. We'll take care of your schoolwork at home and you don't have to deal with the looks and the stares. We'll even take every mirror out of the house if you don't want them there. You won't have to see anyone you don't want to except for when we come back to the hospital so the Doctors can fix this."

"But you'll still see me and Daddy and Joey and Cassie."

Beth nodded and stroked her hair. "I'm afraid there's not a lot we can do about that. You're stuck with us and the one thing I will never promise is to leave you alone. I can't do that you are too important to me to all of us. We love you Ryan, and there's no scar big enough to change that."

"I don't know if I can do this Mom " Ryan's shoulders heaved again as she fought for control.

"We'll just take it a day at a time." Beth hesitated a second and then reached for the dressings. "And we'll do everything we can to make this heal as quickly as possible so they can proceed with the next surgery."

Ryan could see what she was asking, and a part of her still wanted to fight it. "Do you have to turn on the light to do that?" She asked timidly.

"I can see well enough." Beth assured her, beginning to open the package on the dressing. "We won't turn up the lights until you are ready."

Ryan studied her Mother as she dried her face and dressed the wound. She knew her Mom had been through a lot, but until today she'd never really thought about how hard it had been for her or how scared she must have been. The way her cousins had said it it had always seemed her Mom would be in trouble and her Dad came to the rescue. Now she realized there was much more to it. "Mom do you ever get scared and wonder what it would be like if Dad didn't love you, or if you'd never met him? Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you had to be alone?"

"I remember what it was like after Craig died and I had to leave my home to be safe, and I remember what I was like before your Father came into my life. I was a shell going through the motions. If I hadn't been carrying your sister, I don't know if I would have even been able to do that I don't know if I would have wanted to. I thank God every day I don't have to face it alone." Beth answered honestly. "Your Father and the three of you are my world and he isn't just in my heart he IS my heart. I don't know how to separate the two."

She had finished dressing the wound and able to see Ryan's expression in the dim glow of the nightlight. "I'm so scared Mom. I'm so scared no one will ever see past this scar that I won't find anyone to love me the way Daddy loves you." Her lip quivered.

Beth realized her honest answer had been painful for Ryan to hear. It was hard for her to hear about a love she thought would never happen for her. She hadn't meant to say anything that would bring her daughter more pain but she had.

She framed Ryan's face in her hands and looked at her directly, but with all the love in her heart. "Ryan I know what that woman did to you was terrible, and right now all you can see is the scar, but sweetheart it isn't always going to be like this. And even if it didn't fade or if the doctors couldn't change a thing about it that is not what love is about."

She could see Ryan wasn't believing her. She wished for a moment she could share with Ryan how she'd had to face her own insecurities about one day growing older when Adam would remain the same. Beth still had anxieties but not like she had when she first learned about his immortality. She now knew why Adam had been so sure it would not matter but she couldn't explain it to Ryan, even if her daughter did know about her Father's secret you could never know what true love is like until you experience it yourself.

"You are an amazing girl, and even if you can't see it now you are beautiful inside and out. Love is not going to pass you by because some monster hurt you. It's your heart and spirit that attracts real love not your face "

"But what if they can't see past my face?" Ryan argued.

"Then they aren't for you and they wouldn't have been for you even if the scar never happened. A man who only sees physical beauty alone is shallow and that kind of love won't last. You are more than your face I know it's hard to believe that today with everything the way it is, but I know it's true. I wouldn't lie to you Ryan I love you too much to lie to you."

Ryan still wasn't convinced, but she was tired and she didn't want to talk about it anymore. She nodded and lowered her eyes to her lap as her Mother's hands moved from where they'd been holding her head between them. "Mom would you stay with me tonight? I know you've been here all day and Dad usually stays but will you stay?"

Beth smiled and leaned forward to kiss her temple. "Of course I'll stay.  



	86. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 86

  
**CHAPTER 86 **

"Look man. You've had my horses locked up for three weeks now. They can't stay in that small coral without letting me exercise them it's inhumane." Richie couldn't believe how pig headed the chief agent was being. 

"It is a problem " The man shrugged his shoulders. "But we have regulations and without regulations there is anarchy."

Richie gripped either edge of the desk and leaned closer. The veins in his neck were protruding and it was obvious he was at the end of his patience level with the man. He kept reminding himself of how much he stood to lose if he made the man angry, but there was only so much he could tolerate and he was nearing it's edge.

"I know you have regulations, but you say they are for the protection of the animals. How is it protecting them to treat them this way? Isn't there something we can work out? Some way my people and I can continue to care for the horses the way they need to be cared for?"

The man leaned back in his chair and smiled. He had the ambitious young westerner right where he wanted him. "Well perhaps there is something we could do." He motioned for Richie to sit back down. "I believe you remember I have a small how you say ranch of my own."

Richie had expected this. He knew what was coming. It gritted him to have to play this man's game, but it was the only way to keep from losing everything he'd worked the past ten years for.  
"You mentioned you had stock of your own, but don't your regulations mean I can't allow my animals to come in contact with them?"

"Ahh yes generally that is how we must handle it, but this is a special case and I like you. The well being of your stock must be considered, so we could perhaps consider this an exception." The man laced his fingers together and rested his hands across his chest as he continued. "We could consider my stable to be an extension of the official holding facility and allow your animals to spend the duration of their quarantine there. You and your people could pitch your tents, park your trailers and make yourselves at home while you tend to their needs."

Richie swallowed his pride and tried to forget about the money he was losing by not being able to perform the schedule they had planned. They'd already shipped his steer out of the area probably to a slaughter house for all he knew. His plans were completely impossible now. At this point he was simply trying to focus on getting his horses back so he could return to Spain. Losing them would wipe him out. "That's a very generous offer. Surely you have thought of a way I might be able to repay your generosity and flexibility."

The man grinned. He was getting the picture. "Well as long as you will be on my ranch, and since for all I can see your animals are in the best of health, perhaps we could work out an arrangement. I have several mares I believe would make an excellent match for your stallions. Should they breed, I would of course retain possession of any offspring."

Richie didn't see he had any choice, and as long as he could leave with all the horses he came with he didn't see the harm in enhancing the man's herd. "That is not a problem. Is that all?"

"There are costs involved for boarding, but perhaps we could make those not so difficult to bear if while you are working with your own stock you could perhaps find time to assist me in breaking and training a few of my own?"

Again Richie didn't like being extorted, but what the heck. He nodded his approval and within a few moments phone calls had been made and it was all set in motion.

"I have arranged an escort for you and your vehicles. My property is about fifteen miles outside of Hrodna, on the Nyoman River. You will notify your people and be ready to transport first thing in the morning." The man handed Richie a copy of the transport orders. 

Richie folded the paper, put it inside his coat pocket and stood to leave.

"I don't suppose there is anything you can do about the six month requirement?" He hoped.

The man shook his head. "Unfortunately that is out of my hands. I can only do so much."

Not surprised, Richie simply smiled politely and left. It wasn't until he was back in his truck and out of the sight of the inspector and all of his people that he let his true feelings emerge. He slammed the door and kicked up gravel and dirt as he left the parking lot to go and meet the crew. All the way to the rooming house he rattled off every insult he could think of to describe the chief inspector. He was still fuming when Pedro rounded up everyone to hear the plan.

"There is no sense all of us being stuck here for the next five and a half months. Once the stock is secured in the new location, most of you can go back to the ranch or go visit your families. I'll pay you half now and wire the rest before it's time for you to come back and help us get the animals back home." He told Pedro and four others they would be staying with him, and explained to them about the extra training they would have to do with the inspectors stock. The men all understood what was happening and seemed willing to go along with the plan.

Little did they know the extent the man would go. For the next three months, new, unbroken horses continued to be brought in and they were expected to train them. Several mares turned into forty-seven, most of which were brought in by truck and left once the breeding was complete. Richie realized he was not just expanding the inspector's stable, but it seemed like every stable and farm within 200 miles of the Nyoman River and then some.

Cellular service was virtually impossible to attain, but he did manage to contact Duncan to let him know what had happened. "Are you sure everything is all right?" He'd asked the older immortal. Duncan told him about finding Ellen, but not about what Avery Lind had done to Ryan or the threat she posed. He knew Richie would drop everything if he thought Beth or the children were in danger, and he and Methos were confident they would be able to take care of the situation. They had a few leads on Avery and had all but neutralized her investigator. Once again he decided there was nothing to be gained by Richie losing all he'd worked for and risk his stock to the abandonment clause. Once this was all over he hoped Richie would forgive him using his discretion.

"Give Beth my love." Richie asked Duncan. "Oh and tell Joey I can't wait to have him back to the ranch but it looks like it will be early summer before I'll be there."

"I'll tell him. You know he still talks about that visit? He mentioned it the other day when we were riding." 

"He's a great kid Oh man Duncan .. I gotta go. One of those damned renegade horses just busted down the top rail again." He'd told Duncan what a run down place the inspector owned and how they'd had to practically rebuild it to make it livable for the horses. Duncan laughed and told him to take care before the line went dead.  



	87. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 87

**CHAPTER 87 **

Ryan sat by the window in her room, her eyes glued to the activities surrounding the stable in the distance. Joey was exercising her horse while Seonaid, Cassie and Ellen worked with a few of the other horses. 

"I'm sorry you can't join them." Adam said quietly from the doorway. "I know how much you want to ride."

Ryan turned away from the window and moved to lay across her bed, propping herself up on her elbows as she stared up at him. "I didn't know two weeks could go by so slowly."

The doctor told them it would be safe for Ryan to go into the stables two weeks after she got out of the hospital. The risk of infection would be gone. It had been four days four long, weary days. She wondered if after each surgery it would be like this. As long as things stayed on track, she was scheduled for the first surgery December 3rd, and then it would be another three weeks before she could ride. "Just in time for Christmas." The doctor told her, but she could not share his enthusiasm. Usually the holidays were something she looked forward to, but now 

"Your Mother is in town on errands, Duncan left an hour ago and everyone else is outdoors. Would you care to come downstairs and keep me company?" Ryan hadn't been out of her room since she returned home, and although he agreed with Beth that she should be allowed to take things on her own terms, he wasn't going to forgo the offer. "A change of scenery might make the time pass more easily."

Ryan started to say she was tired, but that was the same excuse she'd been using the past four days and they both knew it wasn't true. Reluctantly she picked herself up from the bed and then touched her cheek. The doctor had only instructed them to keep the light bandaging on for the first three days and her Mother had removed them that morning. 

Adam saw her insecurity and motioned toward her. "Come on it's just us it will be all right."  
She swallowed hard and took her first steps out of her room completely uncovered.

"Are you still looking for that woman?" She asked, noticing the piles of research that covered the table. 

"Your uncle is following up on a lead, and yes I'm still searching for her, but not just now." He pulled an extra chair in front of the computer for Ryan. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Adam wanted to distract Ryan from what was happening and give her something to look forward to. He hoped this might help.

"The stalls are fantastic." She observed as she scooted her chair closer. "And look at the equipment completely state of the art. But aren't those lamps a little strange?"

"Perhaps, but they are meant to warm the animal during a massage and can cut the drying time after a wash in half. It might be useful during the colder months." He replied.

"You're thinking about building a new stable?" Ryan was surprised.

"I've been toying with the idea of renovating our current stables. They are in good condition, but I thought perhaps it might be a good idea to upgrade. What do you think of this?" He showed her a few other features. "We would have to cut the number of stalls by four, but six stand empty as it is."

Ryan liked what she was seeing, and she knew this was for her benefit. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they surfed through more sites and made notes of additional ideas. For more than an hour they browsed and considered the different options and what might suit their stable's situation.

She was so distracted that it wasn't until her brother led Cassie and Seonaid into the room laughing that she remembered her plan had been to avoid them. It wasn't that she didn't care about them, but they served as a constant reminder of how different she was now how she couldn't be like them any longer.

"Hey runt." Joey called across the room. "You're just in time. I was going to take these two on in a game of darts, but since you're here what do you say we fleece them? Seonaid already bet me two weeks allowance she can beat me and I've almost got Cassie locked in."

"I don't think so " Ryan dipped and turned her head slightly so her hair would fall over her face and hide her cheek, thankful she hadn't cut it this past summer. It had been tempting, but at the moment she was grateful for the long, thick waves. "I think I'm going to go back to my room now."

Joey's shoulders dropped as his sister pushed him away again. He'd kept silent about it up until now, but this wasn't right. "Come on Ryan stay. You don't have to play, but just stay here with us. Don't shut us out. You know we don't care about the scar, we care about you. Just stay please."

Cassie repeated his plea and asked her sister to stay while Seonaid stood quietly, waiting and hoping.

For a long moment Ryan stood watching the three of them. She could see how much they were hurt by her withdrawal, but she couldn't help it. "I'm sorry I can't I'm tired "

The room remained silent as they watched her leave.

"Dad she can't just stay in her room forever." Cassie wondered why her Father hadn't insisted.

Adam shook his head. "This isn't easy for her. She needs time."

Joey was still staring into the main hallway where his sister had disappeared, obviously deflated. He hadn't seen the scar completely before the moment they walked in the door and it had been difficult for him to act as if he didn't notice. His hands clenched in anger. He knew it would have been suicide, but at that moment he wished his Father hadn't stopped him that first night when he had the taillights of the person responsible for his sister's disfigurement in his sites.

"Come on Joe let's see about that dart game." Adam squeezed his son's shoulder and started toward the room at the back of the east wing.

Joey didn't really feel like it anymore, but when Cassie and Seonaid both followed he went along.

------------------------------

It was well after eleven. Beth had dozed off reading and Adam was in the process of slipping the book out of her hands and turning off the light above her head when the phone rang. He hurried to lift the receiver before it could ring again, answering in a hushed tone.

"I didn't wake you did I?" The distinctive voice of Avery Lind jolted Adam alert.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the object of my obsession." Adam's voice took on an acidic tone that told Beth who was on the other end of the line even without speaking her name. In an instant she was sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes locked with his as he waited to hear what this woman wanted.

"And here I thought you didn't care." Avery retorted. "Keeping you up at night am I?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Adam quickly grew tired of her banter. "You should be finding ways to keep your distance, instead of goading me further but then again for someone so clever you never were that bright. I thought you wanted nothing more than to unearth some ancient civilization you should have stuck to that. What do you want now Avery?"

"I want a lot of things but then you know that already. Mostly I wanted to make sure you hadn't forgotten me or what I am capable of." 

"I've forgotten nothing." He replied sharply. "And I intend to repay you in measures you can not begin to imagine."

"How is your unfortunate little girl? Ryan is it? Such a grievous twist of fate." Avery didn't know why she couldn't resist taunting him, but something inside her couldn't help it.

"You have no idea what you unleashed when you harmed my daughter. Sleep well tonight Avery, because tonight you know I am not coming for you." His voice was controlled but lethal. "But tomorrow night or the next and every night thereafter, I would sleep with the light on if I were you. The shadows are not your friend, and I will come for you oh yes you can count on that Avery Lind. I will come for you and then you will experience a most grievous twist of fate."

"I'm counting on it." Avery replied flatly before the line went dead.

Adam threw the phone across the room and cursed in a language Beth couldn't begin to understand, but she didn't miss the glaze that fell over his eyes or the tension in his body. Leaving the bed, she walked to where he stood looking out the window at the cold rain and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her hands flat against his chest and planting a kiss between his shoulder blades. "What did she want? What could possibly possess her to call?" 

"She wanted to make me believe she wasn't afraid, and to appease her sick curiosity." He replied, placing his hand over Beth's but not turning. He stood rigid, replaying every word and every inflection.

"If she isn't afraid then she is more of a fool than I thought." Beth shook with anger, hating the way the woman had invaded their home once again.

"She is terrified." Adam was sure of it. "She knows it is only a matter of time and she is trying desperately to maintain some kind of control. We must have set her back even further than we hoped when Ellen reclaimed her accounts."

"I suppose you will want to go speak with Duncan about the call." Beth guessed. "Will you be coming to bed at all tonight?" The past few nights since Ryan came home, Adam, Duncan and Ellen had worked until the early morning hours. She knew it was important so they could catch up with Avery soon, but it had been a month since the night she'd hurt Ryan and a month since she and Adam had actually come to bed together. It had been a long, difficult month and she had hoped for one night to feel his arm around her when she went to sleep.

To be honest, Adam had considered going back downstairs to continue now that the phone call not only roused, but motivated him, but then again that would give Avery what she wanted. She wanted to disrupt his life and claim whatever she could for herself even if it was just a few hours. Adam lifted Beth's hand from where it rested against his chest and kissed it as he turned to face her.

"I'm not going anywhere tonight." He pulled her close and fought to allow her to calm the storm that raged just beneath the surface. 

At another window, Ryan sat with her knees pulled up against her chest. Her forehead rested against the cold glass. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting in the same position, but the sound of her brother's guitar across the hall had been silent for quite some time. It hadn't been that long ago that she would have fallen asleep across the foot of his bed, just listening to the soft strumming tonight she heard Cassie and Seonaid's voices mingled with the melody. She wished she could be a part of them now and the sound made her feel more alone than ever.

Pushing the window open slightly, Ryan didn't seem to feel the rain on her face or the chill of the wind. She felt trapped and needed air, but as deeply as she inhaled it wasn't enough. She still felt as if the world had closed in on top of her.  



	88. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 88

**Chapter 88**

"It looks like your instincts were right." Duncan said to Methos as the two watched from a scaffolding across the street from the pub.

"If she is nothing, she is a creature of habit." Methos smirked as he checked the lining of his coat. "How about a beer?"

"I don't suppose you're buying." Duncan shrugged and waited for a truck to pass before following the older immortal.

There at a table near the back, Avery Lind sat alone sipping some concoction garnished with a skewer of orange and cherries. She almost choked when she sensed the presence of the two immortals and looked up to see both of them staring directly at her.

Looking around nervously, she realized the table she'd chosen was not near the rear exit and there was no way out without crossing the direct path of Adam Pierson and his friend MacLeod.

Her mouth opened to call the barkeep over, but Methos was quicker. He crossed the distance and slipped into the booth directly beside her before she could utter a syllable. 

"Do not even think about creating a scene. This is between you and I and there is nothing to be gained by involving him." He hissed against her ear. "Now finish your drink. We have an appointment with fate and I am impatient to get on with it."

Duncan did not sit down, but stood blocking the barkeep's view of the table and the sick green color of Avery's skin.

"Are you at least going to order something for yourself I mean if it's my last drink, I suppose it shouldn't be alone." Avery's mind raced as she tried to buy herself more time to think.

"I will save my drinking for later when I toast your entry into hell." Methos tossed a few bills on the table and took the empty glass from where Avery was rolling it nervously between her palms. Setting it aside, he stood and extended his hand. "Shall we?"

Avery scooted out of the booth, but slapped his hand out of the way. "I'm not some debutante and this isn't a dance. Save your theatrics."

Methos grinned smugly before following her out the door.

"This way." MacLeod took her arm when she started toward the hotel where she'd been living.

"Isn't two on one a bit unfair?" Avery complained. "What about the rules?"

"Rules? Fairness? Do ye even know the meaning of the word?" Duncan let out a sarcastic laugh. "Do not worry I'll be drawing a sword on you. I'm here to bear witness to the death of Amanda's murderer. This challenge will be fair."

"I don't have my sword." Avery knew it had been a risk, but she'd purposely left it in the booth.

"Funny I appear to have acquired a spare." Methos reached into his coat and retrieved her weapon, pressing it into her hand as they reached the open field behind the row of warehouses. An eerie mist rose from the ground and glittered in the glow of streetlights. 

Methos started to remove his coat, but remembering the shuriken opted to leave it on. His sword flashed as he held it forward. "If you think I will make quick work of you think again. I intend to drag this out until I am satisfied you have paid some measure for what you did to my family my daughter."

Avery held her sword in both hands. "So is the sword your way of making up for all your other inadequacies? You couldn't protect your family before so you are going to take it out on me now?"

"Whatever " Methos replied before pushing forward and striking Avery's sword over and over, driving her back toward the chain link fence at the edge of the field. 

When the heels of her pumps stuck into the mud, she stumbled backward and kicked them off as she tried to fend off the blows. 

MacLeod stood silent as he watched and waited, his hand itching to wrap around his sword For once he considered forgetting the blasted code. 

Methos sword cut through Avery's arm, and she fell screaming to her knees as her sword hit the ground. She looked up at him and he took great pleasure in swiping his sword first across one cheek and then the other. It was the beginning of his plan to meticulously pick her apart.

"Please ." Avery begged, her eyes filled with tears that mingled with the blood covering her face. Methos turned to MacLeod, taking his eyes off her for a moment. "Not very convincing with her plea." He commented.

His words were hardly out of his mouth when a shot rang out. With her one good hand, Avery had reached into her coat and pulled out a revolver. She pumped two shots into Methos' chest and then turned the gun on the Highlander who reacted but not fast enough.

Struggling to her feet, Avery waited long enough for her arm to heal and then picked up Methos own sword, holding it high over her head.

"NOOOOO !!!" Beth sat up straight in bed, screaming and crying hysterically. "No Adam no!"

Jolted out of a sound sleep, Adam first reached for the bedside light and the sword standing against the wall between the mattress and the side table before he realized what was happening.

"Shhhh Beth, sweetheart. Shhhh." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her quivering body. "It was only a dream. You're safe. I'm here I'm here."

He couldn't help but be reminded of the first time he'd ever held her when the terror of her dreams sent her into a similar state so many years ago. 

Beth fought the haze in her mind as the warmth of his arms and his voice began to reach her. "Adam?" She choked, unable to form the words. "Oh God I she "

Moving around her on the bed, Adam took her face in his hands and held her still until she could focus on his face and realize the nightmare was over.

"It's all right Beth. It was only a dream."

Duncan had heard the screams and burst through the door with Ellen an instant behind him. He held his sword ready and she was in kind prepared with a derringer. "What happened? Are you all right?"

Beth was more confused now as she looked to the door and saw them standing there. Adam smoothed the strap of her gown back up over her shoulder and assured them there was no emergency.

"A nightmare." The two simple words explained it all.

"I'll make sure the children know. They heard and I ordered them to stay in their rooms." Duncan let out a sigh of relief, put his arm around Ellen's shoulders and closed the door as they left.

Completely embarrassed, Beth leaned forward and buried her head in Adam's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to " She began to cry, her shoulders heaving as she wrapped her arms so tightly around his neck that he wondered if she would ever let go.

He stroked her hair and held her close, saying little until her tears began to subside.

When she finally leaned back, he handed her a tissue and waited, not moving away from her.

"Want to tell me what it was about?" He asked finally.

Just the thought brought fresh tears to her eyes as she looked at him. The image of the sword slicing through his neck still very vivid.

"It was her I dreamed you found her " Beth began, reaching to caress his cheek. "But it didn't go well. She had a gun and then the sword "

She didn't have to finish. He understood. Adam scooted back against he headboard and pulled her into the curve of his side, holding her and stroking her hair and back. "That's not going to happen." He promised. "I know you are afraid, but that is not how this is going to end."

Beth tilted her head up and urged him closer, kissing him tenderly. Adam returned the kiss gently at first and then more passionately as her body began to relax against his.

"Promise me one thing." Beth whispered against the corner of his mouth, pulling away just enough to look into his eyes. Adam waited to hear her request, hoping it was something he could indeed vow. "Promise me when you do find her, you will end it as quickly as you can. I know she deserves to suffer but just end it."

Adam understood. He realized that in her dream things had gone badly because she imagined him taking full and deserved vengeance out on Avery. "I promise." He replied, holding her gaze for a long moment. 

When they'd heard the screams, Joey immediately ran into Ryan's room and it was there in the dark Duncan found not only the twins, but Cassie and Seonaid huddled on the bed with their arms protectively around Ryan.

"What happened?" Joey asked, not missing the sword Duncan hid behind his back and passing it to Ellen before Seonaid could see it. The young man held a baseball bat in his right hand, obviously prepared to defend his sisters.

"Your Mother had a nightmare, but she's fine now everything is fine."

"A nightmare?" Cassie couldn't imagine dreaming anything that would elicit those kind of screams.

"She's fine you can return to your rooms now. It's over." He kissed Seonaid's forehead as she passed through the hallway and to her room next door, and waited until Joey and Cassie went to their rooms.

"Are you all right?" He asked Ryan, whose pale features and large eyes watched him intently. She nodded. "Do you want me to stay with you a while?"

"No thank you." Ryan slid back under the covers, letting him know she would either be all right, or did not want to be comforted.

"Sleep well." He whispered before closing the door.

It was only then he really noticed Ellen standing in the hallway beside him. Her hair was tousled from sleep and the T-shirt she slept in barely came to the top of her thighs. In the dim light from the window at the end of the hall, she appeared more woman than child, and for perhaps the first time he let himself see that. Ellen brushed her hair back, completely aware of the way he was looking at her.

"I think we both need a drink." She handed him her sword before walking toward the stairway, stopping in her room only long enough to slip on her robe. When she'd heard the screams she hadn't thought about anything but the potential threat.

By the time she walked into the main room downstairs, Duncan had already poured both of them a double shot of Scotch. 

Neither spoke as they downed their first shot or even after he poured another and joined her on the sofa. 

"Some nightmare." Ellen commented, avoiding his eyes as she looked down at the liquid swirling in her glass.

"Yeah but she'll be fine. Adam will make sure of that." 

"They're really incredible together. All these years and he still looks at her like a man who just met his heart's desire." Ellen took a sip of her drink and pulled her robe more tightly around herself. "Love like that doesn't come around that often and for most of us not at all." She paused for a moment and then looked at him directly. "Have you ever been in love like that MacLeod?"

Duncan wasn't sure he wanted to discuss this with Ellen, especially with the tension that had been gradually building between the two over the past weeks that hit him full force tonight. "Her name was Tessa and yes it was like that for us until she was taken from me."

"And Amanda?" She couldn't help asking, and was a bit surprised when instead of a veil of sadness she expected to see at the mention of the name, Duncan's slow smile reached his eyes. 

"I loved Amanda and what we shared was special. It endured over lifetimes and separations, but I didn't realize what we shared until it was too late. I truly loved her not the same way I loved Tessa, but I don't think you ever love any two people in the same way."

"I wouldn't know. Love is an emotion I've never allowed myself to feel. I suppose betrayal when you are so young so innocent I suppose it takes its toll. Maybe it seals your fate forever." She finished her drink, set the glass on the table and leaned back into the sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

Duncan knew from what Joe told him about Ellen that she had been cruelly used in the most vile ways by the husband she thought she loved. After their first meeting he'd read even more in Connor's journals. When he'd first found her, Ellen was bitter and defiant and yet his kinsman had seen a strength and a vulnerability in her that he could not turn his back on. Becoming her teacher had been trying to say the least, but Connor knew she was worth the effort.

He studied her profile and saw the pain and the fear she carried still to this day. Up until now, Ellen had shown him the side of her that was loyal and brave and steeled to survive whatever came her way, and her wit was more akin to that of a drinking mate but tonight he was seeing something different. He supposed the wall she kept up had been slowly falling away, there had been moments of connection moments when their eyes held, but she'd always broken it with a sharp remark or by simply finding an excuse to leave the room. But tonight she had actually been the one to suggest whatever was happening between them have a chance to play out. Reaching out slowly, he carefully brushed a lock of her hair away from her cheek, letting his fingers linger against her hairline for an instant.

Ellen appeared to be almost holding her breath when he touched her, and when he moved away a single tear formed in the corner of her eye. "I don't know how to do this." She whispered, still not looking his way, but focusing on the ceiling as her hands twisted the fabric of her belt. She'd had lovers, but always kept her emotions detached What she was beginning to feel for Duncan MacLeod however was anything but detached. It was new, and exciting, and it scared her.

Duncan moved closer and touched her cheek to turn her face towards him. "Do you know how to trust me?" He asked, looking into her moist eyes.

Trust had always been difficult for Ellen. She had been betrayed so many times, and there were few times she had truly allowed herself to become that vulnerable to another person. Connor had been the first. "Aye I trust you Duncan."

Duncan let his fingers run over the smooth skin of her cheek for a moment and saw her eyes become larger and her mouth quiver slightly as she stared up at him. His face hovered near, but it was Ellen who closed the distance, brushing her lips against his and then receiving his kiss completely when he pulled her even closer.

Neither was aware of the footsteps in the foyer, or of the eyes that watched them intently before turning and going back upstairs. They were only aware of the way this simple kiss and touch was beginning to fill a void in both of them. Duncan wasn't sure what he was feeling for Ellen at this moment, but whatever it was it felt right. For Ellen it was more complicated, and her mind raced as her heart and body began to react to the feel of him. When he lifted his lips from hers, her breathing was quick and she could feel that things had changed between them. Usually when she felt a little uncomfortable, she could think of something witty that would lighten the mood and provide her an escape but staring into his eyes now, she could think of nothing but wanting to be as close to him as she could.

"I think maybe I should say goodnight." She said finally, when Duncan appeared to be leaning to kiss her again.

He immediately pulled back and smiled slightly, not wanting to pressure her. "That is probably a good idea. Why don't you go ahead. I believe there's another drink in that bottle with my name on it."

Ellen gave him a quick smile before leaving him to his thoughts and going to her room to do the same. Neither would find sleep easily.


	89. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 89

**Chapter 89 **

Beth frowned as she placed her hand over Ryan's brow before calling Adam in to check on her. 

"She's shivering uncontrollably and there is a fever." She told him as he followed her upstairs.

Adam took her temperature, looked down her throat and listened to the rattle of her breathing. "When did you start feeling ill?" He asked, but Ryan didn't answer.

Beth moved to pick up one of the pillows that had fallen off the window seat cushion, and realized what had happened. Turning back to her daughter she sighed in exasperation. "This cushion is soaked. Oh Ryan what were you thinking? It was almost freezing last night and the rain what possessed you to sleep with your window open?"

"I needed some air " Ryan's voice was raspy when she answered.

"Well you won't have to bother making an excuse to stay in your room today. In fact you won't be leaving that bed until I say so." Adam shook his head as he swabbed the end of the thermometer with alcohol to sanitize it before he put it away. "I'll be back with a bowl of hot cereal and some juice and I don't want any argument. We can't jeopardize your surgery."

Ryan lowered her eyes and mumbled that she was sorry.

Out in the hallway Seonaid stopped in the door to see how she was doing. "I could stay home with you if you like in case you need anything." She offered. Duncan had enrolled her in school since the length of their stay was yet to be determined.

"Ryan will be fine." Beth assured her. "You run along. There's just enough time for you to finish breakfast before it will be time to leave."

Seonaid gave Ryan a sad smile and told her she hoped she felt better, but her friend hardly seemed to notice she was even there. She really wished she could find an excuse to stay at the estate that day. She wasn't sure about what she'd witnessed between her Father and Ellen. It made her uncomfortable and for the first time uncertain about her place in his heart.

She wasn't expecting to face Ellen when she came into the dining room, but she had already come into breakfast and was putting jam on a piece of toast while talking to Cassie. 

"Better hurry up. I want to get there early to catch up with the guys in the band." Joey passed the bowl of eggs and set it in front of Seonaid's plate.

From behind her, Seonaid heard her Father come in the room, and couldn't help but notice the silent stare that fell between he and Ellen. Even when he came to squeeze her shoulders and kiss her on the cheek, his eyes hardly left the face of the young woman across the table.

"I'm not hungry." Seonaid pushed away from the table and walked out of the room before Duncan could voice an objection, but when he started after her Joey stopped him.

"Uhm Uncle Duncan could I talk to you?" 

"Can it wait? I think something is wrong with Seonaid." Duncan waved him off.

"Right " Joey's eyes met his Uncle's and he understood.

"Don't mind us." Ellen picked up her toast and a glass of juice and gave Cassie a nod to leave them alone. 

"Want to tell me what is bothering my daughter? Did the two of you have a disagreement?" Duncan leaned against the edge of the table with his arms crossed.

"Us? No nothing like that. Seonaid's great. We get along just fine." Joey assured him. "But I know what's eating her It's Ellen "

"Ellen? She's been nothing but kind to Seonaid that I've seen. Am I missing something?"

"Well when you look at Seonaid and you look at Ellen there's not much of a difference " Joey didn't know exactly how to phrase it. "Maybe only a few years and if she felt weird when she first met her, then after the look the two of you exchanged when you came in this morning said anything "

It took Duncan a second to realize what he was saying. Closing his eyes he groaned. With all that was going on he hadn't thought about how Ellen would appear to Seonaid. To him he saw a 200 year old immortal but to his daughter it might be confusing, especially as close as he appeared to be to Ellen.

"And that's not all." Joey thought he should tell him everything. "She's noticed some things and asked me what I thought. I know I'm probably reading so much more into it because I just learned about this immortality thing I'm probably just real aware of it. Maybe I should have asked my Dad before bothering you with it."

Duncan let out a long sigh. "No you were right to tell me. I think maybe today you will be going into school alone. It appears my daughter and I need to have a long talk."

Joey nodded. "I'm sorry if I butted in. I know it's not my business."

Duncan squeezed his shoulder on the way out. "I appreciate your honesty. Seonaid is the most important person in the world to me and I don't want to lose what we share because I am too busy to be aware."

Duncan found Adam upstairs and explained what Joey had told him. "I think I need to be honest with my daughter."

Adam couldn't say he disagreed. He'd seen the looks exchanged between Ellen and the Highlander, and if Seonaid was indeed noticing more and more it was best she didn't learn it by accident.

"So about you and Ellen " Adam couldn't resist. "Do I detect a spark?"

"That's between the lady and I." Duncan smirked. "But let's just say her Irish tongue isn't as sharp as I'd been led to believe."

Adam laughed and wished Duncan good luck. 

Seonaid was standing in the foyer, wondering why Joey left without her.

"Good you have your coat. Let's go for a walk." It was cold outside, but the sky was clear and Duncan thought it might be easier if they could be completely alone while they spoke.

They walked and she listened for the next hour, and found themselves at the stable where they sat on the bales of hay while he answered her questions. Seonaid was very skeptical at first, but after he showed her with his pocket knife across his palm her disbelief turned to quiet fascination. The fact Duncan rescued her from the life she'd had before seemed like a fairy tale in itself so to hear his life truly was the kind dreamed of in legend was not really that much of a stretch for her when she considered it.

"It's important that you never speak of this to anyone who does not know. If people knew my secret ... they wouldn't understand, and our life would never be safe again. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Seonaid nodded that she did understand. In fact, she almost wished she didn't know because the thought of losing the life they had frightened her to the core. She'd never been happier than the almost 4 years she'd been with Duncan MacLeod, and the thought of losing him upset her.

"I'll never tell anyone." She promised. "Not ever."

Adam and Ellen had given their consent that if he needed to tell Seonaid, she could know about them, and it was not likely she wouldn't guess for herself now that she knew about immortals. She was bright and would figure it out. She listened soberly as he explained about both of them and how Cassie and Joey were aware, but Ryan had not been told.

"You should know, it was an immortal who hurt Ryan. Her mind is blocking it out, but she witnessed a challenge between her Father and this woman." He told her about how Ryan had not listened and the consequences of her actions.

"Do you understand how important it will be that you always do as I ask where immortals are concerned?" He asked. "You need only see what Ryan is going through to know how bad it can be and it could have been worse. Her curiosity almost cost her Father his life. They could have both been killed."

Seonaid wiped her eyes and nodded. Perhaps if she didn't know what could happen first hand she might be less likely to listen if he sent her out of harm's way, but now as hard as it would be, Seonaid knew she couldn't be the reason her Father was hurt. "I promise."

After a few more questions, Duncan took a deep breath and broached a topic he wasn't sure how she would receive. "Tell me Seonaid, what do you think about Ellen? Especially now that you know Ellen is not a young woman do you like her?"

Seonaid's eyes dropped to her lap. She didn't know how to answer. She couldn't help but be jealous of her Father's attention and it made her insecure.

"What is it? You can tell me. Your opinion matters." Duncan tried to get her to tell him what she was thinking.

"I saw you last night " Seonaid didn't look up. "I saw you kiss her."

"And that bothered you?" Duncan reached for her hand, trying to connect.

"I don't really know her. She's probably nice, and you are probably tired of being alone "

Duncan stooped a little to look into her eyes. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I don't mean to be a baby but I've enjoyed it being just the two of us." Seonaid admitted. "It's selfish and I should just be happy you still want me around."

"Woah, woah what do ye mean if I want you around?" Duncan tipped her chin. "Seonaid do ye not know ye are the most important thing in my life? You come first and you always will. You're my bonnie lass my daughter, and I did not make that commitment lightly."

Seonaid couldn't respond. Her throat constricted with emotion. 

"You know I love you with all my heart." Duncan assured her and pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." Seonaid hugged his neck tightly and held onto him for a long moment. 

"I want you to understand I haven't been hiding anything between Ellen and I. I wouldn't have started anything serious with her without telling you. We only just discovered it ourselves. I know the decisions I make will affect your life too." Duncan watched her carefully. "But we started to recognize an attraction between us, and I would like to see where it goes."

Seonaid thought for a moment and nodded. "She's nice I guess."

"So it is all right with you?" Duncan hung the words out there.

"Yeah " Seonaid nodded, trying to smile, even if she wasn't really excited about it she didn't want to stand in the way of her Father's happiness.

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead. "Now why don't we go back to the house and get you warmed up and then what do you say you and I go for a late lunch, just us?"

"Can I pick the place?" Seonaid's smile broadened.

"Why do I think that means I better make sure my plastic is not near its limit?" 

They both laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked back to the house.  



	90. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 90

**Chapter 90 **

It had been three days since she first saw him standing across the street from her hotel, staring at her as she got out of the taxi and entered the building. She felt his presence, and looked over her shoulder her eyes locking with his across the traffic. He was tall, with dark eyes and sharp features. Every day when she looked from the window near the lift he was standing there always seeming to be aware of her comings and goings and yet never approaching.

A chill ran down Avery's spine as she saw him again today. His expression never changed. He was obviously waiting but what for? Was he waiting for an opportunity to catch her alone? 

Today when she walked out of the revolving door, she glanced toward the usual spot sensing him but to her surprise he was not there. 

"A lovely day for a walk." The voice with a distinct French accent came from behind her. It was all Avery could do not to jump out of her skin as he took her elbow and nodded ahead toward the harbor.

"A lovely day maybe, but I have plans." She argued, but he didn't seem to hear as he squeezed her elbow tighter and continued to walk, forcing her to either create a scene or proceed at his pace.

"What do you want? Surely you don't mean to challenge me in broad daylight?" 

The man did not reply but continued to walk until they reached the harbor and he turned them down a long pier. 

"I haven't decided if I shall challenge you or not." He said finally. "For now I was hoping for an introduction, and since you would not come to me " He bowed slightly and gestured with his hand. "I am Gavri Alsace Dorshlin, and today I would be satisfied with knowing the name of the charming creature I stumbled upon earlier this week, but until now has kept her distance."

Avery wasn't sure if he was mocking her or if his gesture was sincere. His smile and the direct way he appeared to be sizing her up were a contradiction, but something told her she was being tested and if she did not pass, tomorrow he might decide he wanted more than her name.

"Avery Lind." She extended her hand, not surprised when he continued the gallant behavior and brought it to his lips. Their eyes remained locked.

"And what brings you to Marseille Avery Lind?"

"That would be my business." She pulled her hand back.

"I am guessing you are hiding from someone." He turned toward the water, giving her his profile as he continued. "You stay in your hotel room most of the day, and rarely go out except to sit alone in the bar until the early morning except for your daily visit to the internet café, which makes little sense when you have a laptop in your room. Yes Avery Lind, you are definitely trying to hide your whereabouts from someone."

Avery couldn't believe how much he knew about her even the fact she had a laptop. Either he'd been in her room, or he'd gotten that information from the hotel maid. Both possibilities were unsettling.

"Why I am here and what I am doing are not your concern. You must be quite bored to take such an interest in my drinking or computer habits." Avery maintained her cool exterior as she looked at her watch.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting your busy schedule?" He laughed sarcastically. "And here I thought you might enjoy a diversion say lunch at that lovely restaurant across the way?" He nodded toward a building overlooking the water.

"And if I decline?" She asked.

"I would not recommend turning down my offer. Presently I am not interested in your Quickening. It would hardly be worth the effort." He let her know he could sense how new she was to the Game. "However there might be other charms that could hold my attention for quite some time."

Avery didn't miss the way his eyes ran down her as he spoke, or the glint in his eyes when they reached hers again.

"Does lunch include champagne?" She asked, slipping her hand through the arm he offered.

"It includes whatever you wish." Gavri replied as he led her back up the pier. "I want to hear all about you everything there is to know, and it's not like we don't have the time."

Avery disclosed only the most basic information about herself as they talked over a three hour lunch. Gavri pried further and further into her affairs, and knew she was holding back.

"You can't honestly expect me to spill my guts to a virtual stranger." Avery laughed and shook her head, her words blunt after having a little too much champagne. "Do I look daft to you?"

"Actually you look quite delectable." He leaned closer and ran his hand beneath the table to caress her thigh beneath the short skirt. "And if I wanted to spill your guts my dear my sword would not have remained sheathed out on the docks."

Avery didn't know what to think. Gavri was charming and handsome, but his words could be like honey one moment and glazed with ice the next. One thing was for sure he was dangerous, and she could not afford to cross him.

"Perhaps if you come back to my room we might speak more about sheathing." She returned his caress with one of her own beneath the linen tablecloth, her voice becoming thick and low.

Gavri chuckled. Had she not offered he was going to insist. Either way he would have what he wanted, and presently what he wanted was Avery Lind. He would settle for her body now and her secrets would soon follow. Of that he was certain. Whether he would take her Quickening probably one day, but if she proved to be the smoldering temptress she appeared he might postpone that for awhile.

Avery felt sick on the way back to the hotel. She was accustomed to men finding her attractive, and the thought of pleasure with a man as attractive as Gavri Dorshlin would ordinarily have her licking her lips in anticipation. She did not however appreciate being backed into a corner. Control was important to her, and this man had taken that from her in one short afternoon. It was cooperate and appear to enjoy doing it, or risk losing her head. 

She smiled up at Gavri when he took the key from her hand, opened the door and pulled her into the room without hesitation. "Vous êtes la mine mon cher. Le mien apprécier et creuser pour faire avec comme je s'il vous plaît."

Avery hid the chill that ran down her spine by molding herself more firmly into his body and biting down on his lip gently as his hands began to explore. In her mind she began to form a plan that would turn the tables on Gavri. He might be using her now, but somehow some way, she would regain control. She wasn't going to let him destroy her, and she wasn't going to allow him to get in the way of her plans to lure Adam Pierson into her trap. 

This might not have begun as she wished, she thought as she lay beneath Gavri, but finding a way to entangle him in her life might actually be to her benefit. Pushing hard, she smiled as she rolled him onto his back and pinned him to the mattress. Looking down into his eyes, she stretched and moved provocatively, concentrating on exciting his every sense hoping to intoxicate him into such a state that he not only would never consider harming her, but might become her ally and assure her success and survival.  



	91. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 91

**Chapter 91 **

Looking out at the dreary, late November sky, Beth didn't hear Adam walk up behind her until she felt his arms come around her.

"Didn't mean to startle you." He apologized when he felt her jump. "You were so lost in thought you didn't hear me call your name."

"I'm sorry." Beth leaned back into him as she continued to stare out the window. "I was just thinking and wishing "

"Wishing for anything in particular?" He asked.

"Wishing this could be over for all of us but for Ryan in particular. It's been three weeks since she came home and I don't see her feeling any more comfortable than she did the first day. Even when she's riding, she never smiles. That woman took so much more from her than what we can see. I'm afraid Ryan may never recover from the emotional damage." 

Adam didn't say anything for a moment. Beth wasn't telling him anything he hadn't noticed himself, or that they hadn't discussed more quiet nights after the lights went out than he could even count. 

"And I suppose I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop." Beth continued. "I know Avery Lind is out there but I don't know if she's really smart enough to stay far away from us, or if she's watching and waiting for another opportunity to hurt us."

"I'm not going to let that happen." Adam turned Beth to face him. "She's not going to get the chance to hurt you or the children again. I know we'd hoped to get a lock on her location by now, but we will and then I will take care of her."

"I believe you." Beth knew he meant what he said. "But I can't help being scared. I know I should be stronger but I'm not. Does it make any sense at all that I could trust you completely and still shake at the thought of what she's done and what she might want to do again?"

Adam wrapped her tighter against him and kissed her hair. "You don't have to explain." 

Even though they weren't in the States, Beth kept the tradition of Thanksgiving alive. She'd made preparations with Mrs. Wallace and now the only question would be whether Ryan would agree to join them for the meal. 

The sound of a car pulling up the drive caught their attention and Beth wondered out loud who it could be.

"I think you will be pleased." Adam smiled as he watched her expression change from curiosity to excitement in a millisecond.

"Dad! Oh Adam thank you!" Beth squealed, reminding him of a teenager as she gave him a quick kiss and then raced downstairs to greet her Father and Esperanza.

"I can't believe you are really here. This is so wonderful." Beth had tears in her eyes as she hugged her Father, before holding him at arms length just to look at him. She didn't miss the way he had aged, or the slowing of his step, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that he was here. Catching Adam's eye she gave him a look that said everything. This was the best surprise she could think of.

"Let me get those." Adam greeted Esperanza with a kiss on the cheek and ushered her into the warmth of the house while he brought in their bags.

"You look wonderful Leandra." Peter Harris couldn't get enough of looking at his daughter. "But a little tired perhaps?"

"I'm fine Dad. Especially now that you are here." Beth assured, hugging him once again. "Let's get you settled I have a suspicion that Mrs. Wallace has a room all ready for both of you. And I'll make sure Ryan knows you are here. Cassie is in town with Duncan and Ellen, and Joey and Seonaid are at school. The kids will be so excited to see you."

"I'll get settled later I want to see my granddaughter first." Peter insisted before calling out loud enough to be heard throughout the house. "Ryan darlin' come greet your old Grandpa." 

Adam and Beth looked toward the stairway, not knowing what to expect. Ryan was so unpredictable. To their relief they heard the sound of a door opening and a moment later Ryan appeared at the top of the stairs, obviously surprised to see him.

"Well don't make me come after you come give me a hug." Peter ignored the ghastly scar and focused on her eyes. "Why look at how you've grown. Come on now I've missed you so much."

Ryan didn't make him wait. She quickly came down the stairs and without a word ran into the man's warm embrace and began to cry.

"I've missed you too." She said finally, not letting him go. "I wish I'd never left home. I wish I could have stayed with you."

Beth felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach when she heard her daughter's words, and one look toward Adam told her he had been just as blindsided. They knew Ryan had been unhappy, but they never thought she would rather be away from them.

"Now what would you want to go saying something like that for?" Peter Harris chuckled. "This is a grand place you have here much better for you to be here than hanging around with an old man."

Ryan saw the look on her parent's faces and didn't say anything further. "Hi Esperanza. It's good to see you." She hugged the older woman and hoped they would forget what she said. She'd been so overcome when she saw her Grandfather that she wasn't thinking. All she could think of when she saw him was how happy she'd been back in Ridgetop and how if she hadn't left she wouldn't have been attacked. Everything bad that happened to her she connected with coming to this place, and it would never truly be home for her. It wasn't her parent's fault she loved them, but that was how she saw it.

The rest of the day Ryan spent in her Grandfather's room. He told her stories about what her cousins were up to and showed her photos of the rebuilt stable. "It's the same size as before, but much nicer." He explained. Ryan wanted to know about each horse, even though it saddened her to hear about those that were no longer with them. "I'd like to see for myself." She explained wistfully, before realizing she'd forgotten the scar and allowed her hair to fall back from it. In an shake the curtain of her hair fell back over one eye.

"You don't have to hide from me Ryan."

She didn't respond, but walked to the window and looked out at the sound of Joey and Seonaid arriving home from school. "I'm going back to my room now. Joey's here. He'll be excited you are here."

Beth had explained Ryan's withdrawal to her Father, but he hadn't realized the depths of her depression until he saw it for himself.

The rest of the night she stayed upstairs until everyone was gathered in the main room to visit with the Grandfather and Esperanza, and then silently she slipped in and sat near the window, listening but not joining the conversation.

She also gave in to her Father's urging to consider her Mother's feelings regarding dinner the next day. "She's worked hard to make it special for all of us if you could make the effort " He'd asked, and reluctantly Ryan complied.

With the next surgery a little over a week away, Ryan spent most of her time when the weather permitted, riding alone across the open fields. From the hillside overlooking the Wallace estate, she watched as the children she'd helped took turns riding. Even all bundled up, she recognized many of them and there was no missing their smiles.

Mrs. Wallace saw the lone figure observing and recognized Ryan. She'd called to see how the girl was doing, and was upset to learn of the full measure of the attack. Adam had agreed to loan horses each Saturday, and Joey, Cassie and Seonaid helped on occasion, but Ryan couldn't be coaxed to join. "Perhaps after this next surgery she will feel more comfortable." Her Father hoped.

Turning back toward the stable, Ryan didn't notice the camera or the observer who had been watching her activities. Concealed from view, he took his photos, made notes, and then reported to his employer. But his presence was not missed entirely. Duncan called Adam to the upstairs window where he watched through binoculars. "He's back again today."

"Can you see his vehicle?" Adam asked.

"Not yet but I'm going to watch the road. I'll be back." Duncan offered. "He appears to be just watching we can't know for sure if he's working with Avery or if he bears the Watcher's tatoo."

"I'll wager his arm is bare." Adam suspected as he increased the zoom on his camera and took several photos of the man. 

"I'm coming with you." Ellen insisted, following Duncan downstairs and shrugging on her coat before getting into the car.

Adam didn't like this. For weeks they were fairly certain no one was observing, and now this man turns up three days in a row. Realizing Ryan was out riding alone he walked to the stables to meet her there after calling Joey on his cell and asking him to be sure the three of them waited for him at the Wallace's. "Don't start home alone. I will be there soon."

He had considered simply eliminating the man, but it was much more to their advantage if he truly were working for Avery Lind that he continue to believe they were unaware of his presence. They would wait and find a way to use the man to get to her.  



	92. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 92

**Chapter 92**  
(The joys of raising teenagers ) 

"But Dad it's only a week." Cassie's voice took on a whining tone that wasn't helping her case. "Mark isn't going home for Christmas, and it doesn't seem right for him to spend the holidays on campus alone when we are only a few hour's train ride away."

"You know how risky it is to allow anyone too close especially now." Adam was firmly opposed to the added guest. It was difficult enough to ensure Ryan did not overhear things she knew nothing about, but to add the curiosity of Cassie's boyfriend it was out of the question.

"Fine I'll spend Christmas with him." Cassie missed Mark, and was tired of putting her life on hold. 

Adam raised an eyebrow as he looked up from his desk. "I wouldn't recommend it."

"What? Are you going to lock me in my room? I've done everything you've asked of me and then some. When do I get to start my life Dad? I don't have as much time as you or Mom. I get one measly lifetime and that's it." Cassie had never let her temper get the best of her like this, but she was at the breaking point. Between putting college and her life on hold and tiptoeing around her sister not to mention worrying about when that foul woman would try something else she was done. "I'm asking for one week, right here where you can know what I'm doing and that I'm safe. One week to be with the man I love. Remember what that feels like?"

"That's enough Cassie." Beth came into the room and closed the door. "Your voice is carrying all over the house."

Cassie gave her a look that said she really didn't care.

"Do you two not get what I'm missing?" She asked, this time more civilly.

"I get that you really miss Mark and want to spend time with him, but I also get that we have a situation that might get worse before it gets better." Beth was tired, having spent the night at the hospital with Ryan following her surgery.

"I meant what I said. Either Mark comes here for the holidays or I will be spending the week with him. I'm not a child, and I'm not unaware of the fact there's some loon out there wanting to hurt us, but I'll risk what I have to so I can be with him. It's what you do when you love someone. You should know that better than anyone." Cassie continued to state her case.

Adam didn't like ultimatums, and Beth could see the way his jaw set. In fact she could see a similar expression on Cassie's face. "Cassie will you leave us alone please?"

Hoping her Mother could make some headway, she left without saying anything further. Joey was sitting on the bottom step, obviously aware of everything that had been said. "Are you really going to leave if they say no?" He asked.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. This is my life too " She brushed by him to go upstairs. She was glad her Grandfather and Esperanza were at the hospital with Ryan. She didn't want to face their disapproval right now on top of what just occurred between she and her Father.

"If you are going to try to change my mind don't." Adam pushed away from the desk and came around it to sit in front of her on its edge. "She's of age, and as much as I'm tempted to keep her here you probably wouldn't approve of my methods."

"That's not what either of us want Adam. None of this is." Beth began. "But we're already losing Ryan. She pulls further and further away every day. I don't want to lose Cassie as well, and I am afraid if you don't find some kind of middle ground that's what is going to happen."

Adam sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Between Ryan's coming home tomorrow from surgery and finding out that investigator is in fact providing information to Avery Lind about our comings and goings I don't need the added stress of the love of my daughter's life wandering the house." 

Noting his sarcasm, Beth knew he wasn't taking Cassie's feelings for Mark as seriously as he should. "Whatever is between them has lasted even though they were just kids when it started, and were separated the past few years. He may not be the eventual love of her life but I wouldn't dismiss him so quickly. There is something strong between them."

"And you think I should let him spend the holiday with us." Adam didn't like the idea at all. He didn't like having to be more careful of what they said or did and he didn't like the idea of his daughter getting closer to this boy.

"I think we should try to find a way to work this out. 

"Look Beth I hadn't had a chance to tell you this yet, but Duncan and I may need to leave as soon as Ryan is home tomorrow and we know she is all right." Adam broke the news to her. "We had some luck tracing the communications between this investigator and Avery Lind. We think we know where she is I almost left this morning before she could get away, but thought I should wait because of Ryan."

Beth's reaction to the news was mixed. She wanted this all to be over and for Avery Lind to be put out of her misery, but she was also afraid the memory from her dream never far from her mind.

"I know you have to go " She moved to hold him. "But please be careful."

Adam held her for a long moment and assured her he and MacLeod would take care of Avery and come home. She didn't need to worry.

"Before you go, I think you need to find a way to make peace with Cassie. Please I know it won't be easy, but couldn't we make a go of having Mark here? It would be a shame if Avery Lind cost us any more than she already has." 

Adam wasn't comfortable with the idea, but he liked the idea of Cassie rushing off and possibly putting herself in danger even less. He knew as strongly as she argued she wouldn't wait for the holiday. If she were going to leave she would probably be gone by nightfall. Reluctantly he nodded his approval. "You can tell her. I've got work to do here " He was still angry and didn't want to risk getting into it again with his daughter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well done." Gavri Dorshlin told his man before hanging up the phone and letting Avery know it was time to prepare.

"He didn't make it easy for them, but one well-placed slip seems to have done its job. We can expect Adam Pierson in Marseilles any day now. Time for us to leave our message and make ourselves scarce. With any luck you won't have to worry about him ever again or his friend either." He was quite pleased with himself.

Avery smiled and wrapped her arms around him, clinging as she thanked him for his help. She'd drawn out telling him her story, and when she did Avery made it sound more like it was Pierson who had pursued her instead of the other way around. "He wanted to keep his little wifey and kids, with me at his disposal on the side." She'd lied convincingly. "I don't share and I don't trust a man who cheats on his wife even if it is with me. And after he trashed my chances at the career I wanted just to spite me for brushing him off he deserves what he gets."

Gavri had a feeling she was still hiding something, but bought the story and agreed to help facilitate her revenge.

"We'll lure him here and then my friends and I will put an end to your problems." He kissed the inside of her wrist. 

"It is a marvelous plan Gavri." Avery melted against him, sliding his jacket from his shoulders and moving him back toward the bed.  



	93. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 93

**Chapter 93 **

Ellen didn't like being left behind, but she understood one of them needed to stay in case.

"Don't be gettin' any ideas about not comin' back to me Duncan MacLeod." She tugged the edges of his lapel closer together and used her fingers to smooth them as they waited by the car.

"That idea never crossed my mind." He smiled down at her. "Don't you start worrying about me now it might make a man think you're falling for him."

"Well we can't have you thinking that now can we?" She laughed before raising on her tiptoes to accept his kiss. Hearing Adam and Beth coming their way, they broke apart.

"Will you watch out for Seonaid?" 

"With my life." She assured him, remembering how the girl had clung to Duncan so tightly earlier that morning before he insisted she leave for school. "Call me if you find anything."

Beth was determined not to let her concern show as she held Adam's hand and walked to the car. "I'll call you when we land." He promised, kissing her temple. "And I'll check in as often as I can to see how Ryan is doing."

Ryan hadn't said much since she came home. She was still a little tired from the surgery and just as last time it would be 10 days before she would see the result. 

"You watch out for each other." Beth called over the top of the car to Duncan before leaning into the window and giving Adam one last kiss. She and Ellen watched as the car disappeared down the drive and turned onto the road.

The address Gavri made sure Adam Pierson received in Marseilles was not to Avery's hotel. It was to the internet café she frequented. The morning after leaving the estate, Methos waited across the street while Duncan showed a photo they'd procured from her college ID to the owner.

"Yes, I know her. She comes in almost every day. Her hair's different now though red and longer." The man confirmed when Duncan flashed a badge and explained she was wanted for distributing email throughout a terrorist network. "Your cooperation is appreciated. We could have issued a warrant to impound all your terminals, but our information indicated your establishment was an unfortunate victim."

"It's almost 11." The man didn't want to say anything that would change anyone's mind and cost him business. "She shows up around 11:30 every day."

"Can I see the terminal she last used if you remember which one?" Duncan asked.

"Same one she uses every day. The one in the back there." The man handed him a prepaid card and nodded for him to look if he liked.

"I think I'll wait until after she comes in. If she sees me, we might miss an opportunity to detain her." Duncan put the card in his pocket. "Could you make sure no one else uses it until I have a chance to take a look?"

The man agreed and went back to the counter to wait, hoping there would be no trouble. Duncan walked outside and down the alley across the street to watch and give Methos the information he'd learned.

At exactly 11:35, Avery Lind stepped out of a cab in front of the café. She stood for a moment, looked around and then began walking briskly away.

Duncan and Methos looked at one another. They were too far away for her to sense, but something made her leave. "Let's go." Methos didn't hesitate to follow.

Avery walked as quickly as she could to the top of the steep incline in the road, where she caught a bus that was just pulling to the curb, turning to smile at the men who followed her as the doors slammed before they could get on.

Methos hailed a cab and asked him to tail the bus. The bus made several stops in town and then began to skirt the edge of the city along the waterfront with the cab on it's bumper. They prepared at each stop for Avery to step off, but as one rider after another departed she was not among them. 

"The bus is empty." The cab driver insisted, tired of this game. "That is his last stop."

"It can't be " Methos jumped out of the cab and raced to the door of the bus before it could be closed.

He vaulted onto the steps and handed a bill to the driver as he looked to see that indeed everyone had gotten off the bus. "Damn!" He pounded his hands on the back of one of the seats. "Did you see this woman? She was on your bus. Where did she get off?" 

The driver looked at the photo and back up at Methos. "She said if anyone was asking, to give you this." He handed him an envelope and told him he had to keep moving. "I'm at the end of my route. I have to turn 'round." What he didn't say was what else the woman had paid him to do.

Methos wasn't satisfied. Stuffing the envelope in his pocket he began to look between and under every seat until he saw the unlocked latch in the floorboard. It was a hatch meant to give easy access underneath the bus for maintenance, but a lipstick marked tissue caught in it's frame told him what happened. She'd planned to take this bus and the driver must have stopped above a manhole cover where she made her escape.

Glaring back at the man, who appeared nervous, he slammed the hatch down before striding past without another word and exiting the bus.

Duncan had the taxi driver wait while they opened the envelope. In it there was a map with a building circled in red, and the message "You may take my head in the end, but it will be my time and my place. 10 PM sharp."

"It appears she has resigned herself to the inevitable." Duncan muttered, not convinced.

"A woman like Avery never resigns herself to anything. It is against her nature." Methos voiced what they both knew. "She has a plan, and I am certain she won't be alone."

Duncan nodded, expecting the woman hired body guards to insure her survival. "And neither will you."

The taxi drove them back to their hotel where they had no intention of waiting ten hours. They would wait only long enough to gather the information they needed on the layout of her location and then go to end this thing once and for all.

Just as Duncan and Methos expected, from a window in a building just above their appointed rendezvous they spotted three guards, keeping watch around the perimeter on three sides. The fourth side was protected by the sea, which lapped only a few feet from the edge of the foundation. It was still light outside, and people were mulling about before the end of their workday when this district would undergo a transformation. Avery must have known that at six everyone but a few night watchmen would leave this section of the city on the edge of the waterfront virtually empty. She had chosen her location well.

They waited inside out of the cold, but near the window where they could watch for any other surprises Avery might have for them. Until almost 9 they waited they waited until all was still and the dimly lit streets and alleys were quiet, save the 3 who continued to guard the next building.

"You take the one on the left I'll get the one on the right and near the rear door and meet you inside." Duncan checked his pistol and his sword before Methos nodded and they moved to their appointed task. Although they hadn't seen anyone else come in or go out they suspected Avery would have at least one, perhaps more men inside.

Duncan slipped up behind the guard to the right and hit him over the back of the head, knocking him unconscious while Methos chose to ram the head of the one to the left against the bricks, sending him crumpling to the ground. He chose a side window rather than the door to make his entrance and it was then the sensation hit him.

It was the presence of not one, but at least two immortals and he was certain MacLeod hadn't had time to dispose of the other guard and get inside. Avery was definitely not alone.

Methos withdrew his sword and walked quietly through the shadows closer to the source realizing it was getting stronger with each step. Had he been alone, he might have chosen to withdraw until he knew more about what Avery had planned but MacLeod was with him, and would not yet be aware of what awaited him inside. That forced the ancient immortal to rethink what his gut was telling him.

"You're early." Avery's voice cut through the silence and into the darkness where Methos lurked.

"And you are full of surprises." Methos called back, but he did not move into the light.

"You can't even imagine the half of it." Avery boasted an instant before she felt MacLeod approaching from the other side of the expansive room. A switch was thrown and the warehouse was immediately bathed in light. Methos squinted and shielded his eyes for a second to allow them to adjust.

When he could see clearly again, there stood Avery Lind on a scaffold overlooking the room. A man he recognized from the Watcher's Files as Gavri Dorshlin stood by her side, but that was not all. Beneath the scaffolding two other immortals, one short but very stocky and another approximately his own size were poised with their swords extended in readiness.

"Really Adam. You didn't think I would make this easy for you." Avery taunted as she slipped around to the other side of Gavri, hanging on him as she continued to mock. 

"It would have been better for you and for your unfortunate friend if you had left this one alone." Gavri was not content to stand silently by. "How you could think a woman with this fire this passion would ever stand idly by at your beck and call while you played house with a mortal tells me just how foolish you really are. It is no wonder you fell so easily into our snare."

Methos smirked, not missing MacLeod making his way carefully around the edge of the room to stand beside him. "It appears she is no stranger to fools." He replied dryly, his eyes moving from Gavri Dorshlin to lock with Avery's, silently calling her on the lie. "So what is it to be? Do you plan to sit this one out?"

"Perhaps." Avery replied, licking her lips. "But then again perhaps not. You see I am more confident in your abilities than my darling Gavri is inclined to believe. Although his friends are quite impressive, and anxious to take your quickening, and that of your friend I am betting it will be my sword you feel across your neck before the effects of the quickening you take falls away. Either way before the end of the hour I will have my revenge."

"I explained to Avery about shared quickenings." Gavri interrupted as his two friends below took a step in the direction of Methos and Duncan. "Have you ever heard of them?"

Neither Methos nor MacLeod replied. Of course they knew of them, but they wouldn't give him the satisfaction of an answer. He didn't need to know any more about them than he may have surmised. 

"Do ye see those windows over there?" Duncan murmured under his breath so only Methos could hear while Gavri continued to rattle away about his discovery. "With a running start you'll clear the pier and land in the sea."

Methos simply nodded slightly his understanding, but he wasn't going to use the exit just yet. They would have to meet these odds sometime, and tonight he intended to cut them down before taking that leap. "You don't have to be a part of this." He said to Duncan, not worrying who overheard.

"What? And miss all the fun?" Duncan wouldn't consider leaving, even if he didn't like the odds. "Just make sure you remember the way out when the time comes or if they interfere prematurely." He added under his breath.

The two shared one last nod of understanding before turning to the two approaching immortals, their swords showing their readiness. Without a word they both understood, if one took down his opponent first he would take the opportunity to leave. Until the effects of the quickening wore off he would be of no use to the other, and it was the only way to survive. When this started, each would be on his own.

The taller immortal, obviously the least experienced of the two, rushed MacLeod in his impatience. The highlander sidestepped him easily and tagged him on the back of the shoulder before he could spin around. 

"Remember what we practiced Racine." Gavri instructed from above. "Do not rush. Make him come to you defend and wait for his mistake."

Duncan let his eyes move briefly up at Gavri, his disdain for a man who would use his students so callously apparent. "You realize he is just using you." He began to speak to the obviously younger immortal. "He is not interested in whether you survive or not. You are merely his pawn."

"No one uses me." Racine grunted as he defended against Duncan's advances. "Gavri is a wonderful teacher and he provides me with an opportunity. Yours is not the first quickening he has put in front of me. He is generous."

MacLeod shook his head. He'd hoped to convince the man to step out of this battle, but it was clear he was too devoted to his teacher. It was a real shame. He'd seen this kind of loyalty before, and it usually came from the heart of one who deserved better.

"If I cannot talk you out of this." Duncan continued to deliver blow after blow against the flat of the young man's sword. "Then I will do my best to make sure you do not suffer needlessly."

"Always the boy scout." Methos thought to himself as he faced his own opponent. MacLeod would never cease to amaze him. Yes it was unfortunate these two had been duped into a battle they could not win, but they had a choice and he wasn't going to make it easy on anyone but himself if he could help it.

The sword of the shorter man made up for what he lacked in reach. It was wide and long and would have proven cumbersome for anyone who did not have the power to wield it as he did. He wasn't new to this but his talent had not been refined either.

Methos used both hands to keep his sword steady against the heavier blade. He began with several aggressive moves meant to feel out his opponent, expose his weaknesses and if he was very lucky knock him off balance. None of these proved easy. Their swords clashed over and over, the heavy ringing of steel vibrating through his arms with every blow.

Realizing MacLeod was quickly pushing his own challenge to it's conclusion as he heard the younger immortal scream from the sharp uppercut that sliced through his side and up into his arm, Methos did not want to be far behind when the Highlander jumped through the window.

Picking up the pace, he began to force his opponent across the room, backing him up as he pummeled first low, and then high where he had the greatest advantage. The man's brow had broken out into a sweat almost immediately when they began, and now his hair and shirt were soaked through with perspiration. Still he kept his guard up, and all the while Gavri Dorshlin barked out orders from above.

Methos made one powerful sweep against the man's blade, forcing him to take several staggering steps back, and giving him time to spin around and catch him with an even more forceful blow from the opposite side. The shorter man stumbled, allowing Methos to take advantage with a back swing that cut into the man's left hand, severing two fingers and rendering the arm useless for balancing his sword.

Crying out in horror, the man's eyes left Methos for an instant seeking out his teacher above for help, but they were met with a cold, uncaring gaze. "You bastard!" The shorter man's rage combined with the pain completely distracted him. Methos did not allow himself to consider the immortal's misfortune or betrayal. He did not let himself hear Avery's taunts that tried to distract him from above when she recounted what it felt like to feel her blade slicing through his daughter's soft cheek. There was not time to let himself feel the rage. 

He heard behind him the swipe of a blade and out of the corner of his eye saw MacLeod rushing for the appointed window, crashing through it and into the water below just before the first burst of the young immortal's quickening began. 

He was on his own and knew that when the two on the scaffolding saw the planned means of escape and realized MacLeod was out of their grasp, they would be on him in an instant.

Methos took advantage of the man's distraction and plunged his sword deep into his side, twisting it and pulling it up and back, slicing through organs and grazing the bones of his ribs until he felt it cut through his spine. Aware of the sound of Avery screaming at Dorshlin to do something and the sound of footsteps clambering noisily on the metal scaffolding, he wheeled around quickly and brought the edge of his blade down across the neck of the falling immortal, severing his head completely.

The last thing he heard was a shot ringing out and hot metal piercing him in the back as he managed to only fall into the frame of the window, the water below eluding him as the first bolt of electricity burst through his body.  



	94. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 94

**CHAPTER 94 **

Methos groaned as he rolled over, expecting in his haze to find himself looking up at Avery Lind her blade poised to take his head. He surmised the only reason he was still alive was her need to gloat. Blinking hard and taking a deep, settling breath, he mentally prepared himself, thinking there still had to be a way out of this. He expected to see the sneering smile of Avery Lind. Instead he found himself looking up into the grinning face of the Highlander.

"MacLeod? What happened?" He picked the pieces of glass out of his hands and face from where he'd fallen into the window as he moved to stand. "How did you manage ?" 

"It wasn't me." Duncan replied, retrieving his Katana from where he'd tossed it before plunging into the water below. "You can thank him." He nodded toward a figure standing back out of the way.

"Hammish?" Methos couldn't imagine what brought Cassie's professor to this place, his unease increasing when he saw the man still held a revolver in his hand. 

Duncan saw the flicker of mistrust and cut him off before he could voice them. "Ellen told him where we were."

"She called me yesterday after you left town." Hammish picked up the story as he pocketed his firearm, his voice casual. "Seems she had a bit of a premonition. Those Irish they see things even when they haven't been drinking."

"That explains why you are in Marseilles, but how did you find us here?" Methos didn't get it.

"I followed you from your hotel. Had a devil of a time keepin' up without giving myself away. Ellen thought you would be angry if you knew and I promised I'd only interfere if it was absolutely necessary." He continued. "Didn't seem like a fair fight from where I stood, and I never liked pushy women."

Methos shook his head and wiped away the last traces of blood with a damp handkerchief MacLeod offered from his water soaked pocket as his wounds finished healing. "Remind me to thank her and her premonitions." He let out a long breath before tossing the cloth aside and extending his hand. "It appears I owe you my thanks as well and an apology. When MacLeod said you were a friend, I am afraid I wasn't completely convinced."

Hammish brushed it off. "I've owed MacLeod a few favors for the past hundred years or so. I'd say this puts us just about even." 

"You're gettin' close." Duncan chuckled. "But I think you still owe me for rescuing your hide from that blacksmith when he caught you with his daughter."

"Ahh well it was worth it." Hammish sighed remembering another time and another place.

Ignoring the banter, Methos looked around the room. "Where are Avery and her friend?"

"I'm afraid I was only able to stop them from taking your head." Hammish explained. "I shot the bloke's pistol out of his hand, and the woman took off running before it even hit the ground. They ran out through the back. I followed for a few blocks on foot, but they had a car waiting I lost them."

"Most likely on their way out of town if anyone cares to wager." Methos groaned in exasperation. She'd been within his grasp and he'd blown it.

"A fog rolled in, so at least we know if she's flying out it won't be before morning." MacLeod offered. "Why don't we split up and search this place and then go back to the hotel. I need a beer."

Methos grunted his agreement. He didn't intend to stop with one.

Unfortunately the place was clean. Nothing of any use in their search. Hammish did manage to take down the plate number, but after coming so close it was a silent ride back to the hotel.

Across the way in a villa overlooking the city, things were not quiet. 

"I thought you said you had everything covered?" Avery continued to rail her anger against Gavri. "Pierson was laying RIGHT THERE! I had him. This could have been over."

"Your information never included the other Scot. I was prepared for Pierson and his friend MacLeod, and we knew your teacher was guarding the family. Why didn't your people mention the another? He didn't materialize out of nowhere." Gavri slammed the lid of his suitcase shut and told her to hurry with her own. "We were damn lucky tonight thanks to those incompetents you hired. I lost two of my own, so shut up about what you think you may or may not have lost."

"Don't pretend you cared about them." Avery paused her packing long enough to look up and laugh at him. "I saw what you did with them. They meant nothing to you."

In an instant Gavri was across the room, had Avery by both arms and pinned her roughly against the wall. "They had their uses." He glared at her, his breathing heavy and his voice low and deadly. "And if you are wise you will keep what you think you know to yourself and finish packing before I decide you have outlived your use."

Avery struggled against him, but it was in vain. He was taller and stronger and she couldn't manage more than a few futile groans of distress before giving in. When he turned his back she rubbed her wrists until the bruises disappeared. "Where are we going?" She asked quietly when her suitcase was packed and at the door. She didn't dare ask why he was taking him with her when he was so obviously angry at the turn of events.

"We are going to form a new plan." He opened the door to leave, not bothering to help her with her bags. "We are going where we cannot be traced until the time is right, and this time I will leave nothing to chance. You will have your revenge, but every detail I will supervise personally. Your only concern is to do what I say when I say it and to keep me happy." His eyes raked over her once before turning away, knowing she would follow.

-------------------

Beth was shaking when she handed the phone to Ellen. Adam hadn't told her just how close things had come, but even so she knew it was nothing short of a miracle he and Duncan had survived the presence of four immortals. She managed to keep her voice steady when she asked him when he'd be home, and told him she loved him but he could hear the hesitation.

"Beth, sweetheart, please try not to worry. She is probably already out of Marseilles, so there is no need. I will call if we get a lead, but this immortal helping her isn't new to the game. He is organized and resourceful. I doubt we will find anything easily. We will follow up on a few things here in the morning, but unless something turns up I will be home tomorrow night."

"I'll be counting the minutes." Beth whispered. "With Christmas just a few days away all I want is to see you walk through the door."

"That is a good thing given the fact I've been a little too preoccupied to purchase a proper gift." He laughed softly as he lied.

He asked briefly about the children and especially Ryan, wondering how she was recovering. Beth assured him they were all fine, but needed him home. After exchanging brief but heartfelt words of love, Adam asked if Ellen was close by.

"You can't help it can you?" He asked, not handing the phone back to Duncan right away. The Highlander made the call and briefed Ellen on what happened before she passed the phone to Beth for Adam.

"Help what?" Ellen asked.

"Interfering." Methos pretended to be annoyed.

"Oh you mean saving your butt?" Ellen smirked. "No need to thank me now. A stocking full of gold diamonds pearls that will do nicely."

"I'm sure it would." He didn't say thank you, but the sentiment was understood. Without another word he gave Duncan the phone and opened the third bottle since they came back to the hotel suite.

Standing and staring out the window while the Highlander carried his conversation into the other room, and Hammish plugged away at the computer to check possible leads, Methos began to consider what lay ahead. The insertion of Gavri Dorshlin into the mix changed things. They would have to view their pursuit of Avery Lind in a new light and with greater care and planning.

Methos downed almost half the bottle before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, a wry smile curving his lips as he watched the lights glittering on the water. Dorshlin was resourceful and didn't play by the rules that made him all the more dangerous. But then again that made him all the more predictable. If anyone understood the art of breaking the rules it was Methos. Gavri was an unfortunate source of trouble, and he could not be taken lightly but if the way he so callously allowed his students to be cut down was any indication, his loyalty to Avery Lind had it's limits. He laughed to himself as he thought about how Avery must realize the position she placed herself in. He wondered how she liked being the expendable plaything of a man who would just as soon take her head when she became too much of an inconvenience or was no longer interesting.

"A better man might actually pity you." He toasted his reflection in the glass. "But then again I never acquired a taste for sympathy. It's not bloody likely I'd waste it on you." He finished the bottle and turned to see if Hammish had found anything of consequence.  



	95. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 95

**CHAPTER 95 **

"I can't look." Ryan turned her face away, suddenly feeling a sense of panic. It was time for the bandages from her 2nd surgery to come off and the doctor prepared them by saying there were still at least two more to go. He'd hoped the result would be better, but the cut had been so deep and her complexion was very fair. It was going to take time.

Beth laid the mirror aside and stepped back while Adam tossed away the bandages he'd just removed and gently touched Ryan's chin, urging her to turn and look at him.

"There has been improvement." He assured her. "Yes there is more work to be done, but the scar is thinner and the discoloration is a softer tone. If my opinion counts for anything, I believe it is much better."

Ryan reached for the mirror, taking it from her Mother, but not looking right away. She literally held her breath before turning it so she could see. For a long moment she said nothing, but the tears that pooled in her eyes reflected her disappointment. 

Ryan knew it was childish to wish for a Christmas miracle, but she had anyway. Somehow she thought surely on the eve of the most hopeful time of the year maybe a bit of the magic that surrounded the season would smile upon her. Instead, she found herself staring at the same disfigurement. Yes it was fainter yes it was thinner but it was still there and to her, made her hideous.

Hearing the laughter of her sister and her boyfriend in the hallway followed by Joey and Seonaid calling for them to hurry up or they would be late, didn't help. It only reminded her of what she knew to be true. She would always be on the outside, always wish for what she would never have, and was doomed to a life alone and without love. No one would look at her the way she saw Mark look at Cassie, or even the playful way Joey teased Seonaid. She didn't know how her parents could stand to look at her, their faces so calm.

It took all the control she had not to throw the mirror across the room and shatter it the way her face was already shattered. Handing it back to her Mother, she said she had a headache and wanted to lie down.

"Angel this isn't over." Adam tried to comfort her but she wouldn't allow it. "You know it is going to take time."

She shrugged his hand from her shoulder. She wasn't anyone's angel. Not like this. "Please I want to be alone."

Adam felt as if a knife had been twisted in his heart. She was pulling further away and he was running out of answers except to remind her to be patient. He resisted the urge to stroke her hair lightly before standing to give her the distance she thought she needed.

"I'll call you when it's time for dinner." Beth knew Ryan wanted time and space, and whether it was the best thing or not, she didn't know how to deny her. "We're eating early so we can go to service."

Ryan didn't plan to come down for dinner, and she certainly wasn't going to candlelight services, but she didn't say anything. Lying down on the bed she pulled the comforter up over her cheek and turned to face the wall. 

Down in the foyer Joey held a snowball behind his back, waiting for just the right moment. When Seonaid brushed past him to get her coat, he pulled the back of her sweater away from her neck and dropped the cold sphere inside.

Seonaid's squeal of giggling horror could be heard throughout the manor. She jumped up and down and tried to shake the snow out the bottom of her sweater, but Joey's slap on the back made it virtually impossible as the icy crystals smashed against her skin.

"You just wait!" She screamed, the cold and her own laughter making it hard to breathe. "I'll get you Joseph Pearson. You just wait."

Duncan and Ellen heard the commotion and couldn't keep from laughing at the display. Ellen turned Seonaid so she could discreetly lift the back of her sweater and brush the snow off, while Duncan smiled menacingly at Joey.

"You think that's funny?" Duncan laughed along with Joey, who had almost doubled over.

Joey couldn't speak. He could only nod and laugh, thinking his uncle found it just as amusing when he began to pat him on the shoulder as if to congratulate him.

The smile never left Duncan's face when he saw Mrs. Wallace come in the front door. She had no idea what she was walking into. Seizing the opportunity, Duncan lowered his shoulder and gripped one of his wrists, lifting him like a heavy sack over his shoulder as he staggered out the door and out onto the drive.

"What?" Joey yelled, still unable to catch his breath enough to put up much resistance. He was as tall as his uncle, but Duncan could overpower him any day of the week.

Choosing his path carefully, Duncan stumbled across the drive until he was at its ledge. Too late Joey realized his intention. Without ceremony, Duncan dropped him over the edge. The young man found himself landing with a crunch into the large pile of snow that had been scraped from the drive and deposited below. He sunk a full four feet into its midst.

"Now that " Duncan leaned his hands on his knees, his breath coming hard as he laughed at his nephew's attempts to climb out of the snow. "That is funny!"

Ellen and Seonaid had followed the two out the door and were in hysterics. Mark and Cassie missed the event, but by the time they got to the edge of the drive it was obvious what happened. The prankster had gotten his.

"Aww man! Now I have to change." Joey complained as he picked himself up out of the damp snow and stumbled up the embankment, slapping his uncle's hand aside when he tried to help him up. "Like I'd trust you." He laughed, letting everyone know he wasn't sore about the joke.

They were still laughing when Joey passed his father in the foyer on his way upstairs to change into dry clothes. Cassie, Mark and Seonaid waited in the car, reminding him with repeated blows of the horn that he was making them late. They had just enough time to get to the movie and back home for dinner unless he took too long.

"You do know this is war don't you?" Methos commented as he watched Duncan pour a glass of brandy, quite pleased with himself.

"You didn't think it was funny?" Duncan smirked, a little surprised Methos would take offense. 

"Oh I didn't say that. From the window at the top of the stairs I found it quite amusing." Methos reached for his own glass. "I'm staying out of this one."

Once he'd set the decanter back on the buffet he turned to finish his thought. "But I know my son and I'd watch my back if I were you MacLeod. Yes sleep with one eye open I would."

Methos laugh lasted only a moment before he walked to the fireplace and took a long sip of his drink as he looked down into the flames. The image of the hell Ryan was going through consuming his thoughts.

"Want to talk about it?" Duncan came to stand beside him.

"The surgery didn't accomplish what we'd hoped." Methos replied. "It's an improvement, but Ryan obviously prepared for a bigger change. The depression is swallowing her in front of my eyes MacLeod and I am powerless to stop it."

Duncan didn't know what to say. He knew the guilt Methos carried over what happened to his daughter, and it was compounded the week before when Avery Lind once again slipped their grasp.

"One more week." Methos emptied his glass and threw it into the fire. 

"One more week?" Duncan could see Methos had come to a decision.

"Avery Lind has one more week while I spend what is left of the holiday with my family. I wouldn't have even come home after Marseilles if I hadn't promised Beth that harridan wouldn't rob our family of this time together."

Duncan understood. It was against Methos' very nature to wait.

Methos knew his leaving was going to hurt Beth no matter when he chose to go after Avery, but he wouldn't make it worse by leaving before their anniversary. He would give her that much.   
"She has one more week to run, but the day after New Years I am not going to wait any longer. When the holiday is over I will not rest or enjoy another moment here in this place until I've found her and sent her to the hell she deserves." 

"I will be ready." Duncan reminded him he was not alone. "We'll find out everything we can in the meantime, and try to make the most of the week for their sake. But when you go to end this. I will be with you."  



	96. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 96

CHAPTER 96 

"Again!" Gavri barked out the order for what seemed like the hundredth time as he raised his sword again and began attacking Avery with a vengeance.

Her arms ached and she was so exhausted her legs could hardly drag her across the floor as she tried to fend him off, and when her elbow buckled beneath his strong blow, his blade came crashing down into her shoulder. It ripped through the muscle cartilage and bone, extracting an agonizing scream when the arm was almost completely severed.

"You are pathetic!" He chastised her even as he grabbed the offending limb and forced it back into position so it would heal properly. "He'll cut you to ribbons. You do know that don't you?"

Avery could hardly focus on what he was saying for the pain. "Then why do you bother?" She replied weakly, thankful when the pain began to subside.

"I bother because now I am not just idly involved for my amusement. I bother because that last encounter cost me, and I don't like losing." He shoved her away when the healing was complete. "Get yourself cleaned up. I feel like going out. Be ready in half an hour."

Avery blinked back tears, not believing how things had gotten so out of control. Her quest for vengeance had cost her so much already, and now she would be fortunate if she kept her head long enough to face Adam Pierson again. In the past week Gavri's anger had turned on her cruelly. She was not only his plaything, but bore the brunt of his every mood swing. This wasn't how she'd planned it not in the least.

Quickly she showered, dried her hair and put it up in a twist before slipping into the shimmering gold dress he'd laid out on the bed for her. He was very demanding always telling her what to wear and how to wear it. Avery was no longer in control of anything.

"No no take it down." Gavri crossed the room as soon as she walked through the door and began taking the pins out of her hair. "I prefer it down."

Avery turned and went back into the bedroom and smoothed the waves with a brush, unable to finish the task before he slid a simple jeweled clasp on one side to hold it back from her face.

He wrapped her cape around her shoulders and without another word led her downstairs to the car. The sound of carolers reveling in the holiday filled the air in the streets of the city, and it was all Avery could do not to cover her ears. She never liked holidays, and the merriment only made her own situation that much more unbearable.

"You look positively ill." Gavri commented before telling the driver where to take them, completely unconcerned with her feelings or her discomfort.

----------------------------------------------------------

"I can't feel my face anymore." Cassie laughed as she galloped ahead of Mark. After the family finished opening gifts and ate a large brunch, she couldn't resist taking a ride in the new fallen snow. It was so quiet and the world was magical in its blanket of glittering white.

She slipped off her horse just outside the stable and hardly made it inside the door before Mark had her in his arms, kissing her and pinning her to the door of one of the stalls. 

"Can't you come back this semester?" He groaned when they finally came up for air. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I swear I'd guard you with my life." Mark only knew a little about the danger to Cassie and her family, and couldn't possibly know just how dire the situation could become.

"I want to be with you too." Cassie wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into the warmth of his neck. 

Mark tipped her chin up to look into his eyes. "I love you Cassie. You know that don't you?"

"I love you too." Cassie felt like she could hardly breathe. "I think I've loved you since the first time you kissed me."

Mark chuckled nervously and looked over his shoulder before looking back down into her face.

"What?" She laughed with him.

"Nothing. But when you mentioned our first kiss I had a flashback of being thrown against the wall by your Dad. Are you sure we're safe here?"

Cassie gave him a playful punch. "Oh you Dad likes you, and it's not like I'm a child anymore."

"Has anyone told him that?" Mark was playing with her, but he wasn't oblivious to her Father's eye on him whenever they were in the same room. Seeing the flicker of worry in her eyes, he took her face between his hands and kissed her again. He wanted her to know his feelings for her weren't shaken even if her Dad disapproved. He had every intention of standing up for what he wanted and he wanted Cassie.

His fingers traced the features of her face and for a long moment they simply drank in the sight of one another. "You're so beautiful." He whispered as she leaned her cheek into his touch.

From the stall at the other end of the stable, Ryan stepped back into the shadows and wrapped her arms around Scarlet's face. She'd slipped out of the house without anyone knowing, not caring that she was supposed to wait another week before she could be with the horses. Christmas morning had been agonizing. Everyone seemed to have someone. Her mother sat wrapped in her father's arms as they watched gifts being opened. Cassie and Mark were so obviously in love. Joey and Seonaid might not be, but they enjoyed one another's company and when the two were together they were always laughing and teasing much like the way it had been between herself and her brother. Her uncle was obviously interested in the beautiful and petite Ellen. Everyone had someone and Ryan felt more and more isolated. Her grandfather tried, and she loved him dearly, but it wasn't the same. She knew love was not going to be a part of her life. Her attacker made sure of that when they cut her face and severed any hope a man would ever look at her the way she saw Mark looking at her sister.

Now standing in the stall, praying she wouldn't be discovered, Ryan soaked the horses nose and neck with her tears. She waited quietly while her sister and Mark rubbed down the animals they'd been riding and made them comfortable in their stalls. It wasn't until the sound of boots crunching in the snow disappeared that she dared come out of her hiding place.

She spent the rest of the afternoon in the stable, repairing a bridle, oiling the saddles and checking each horse from nose to hoof. Ryan was itching to ride, but she couldn't being discovered. It was enough just to be in the stable enough for now. The horses didn't seem to notice her scar. They only knew her voice and her touch, and welcomed her. "I wish I could just disappear with you." She admitted to Scarlet. "You don't care how hideous I look. I'm still the same to you." 

It was well after dark when Ryan slipped back to the estate and in the back entrance. It wasn't until she opened the door to her room that she realized her absence had been noticed.

"If you are determined to defy the doctor's advice, you might as well have made the most of it." Adam turned from the window where he'd watched her shadowed figure cross the field, obviously waiting for her. "You went to such trouble to sneak out to the stable. I must admit I am puzzled by the fact you didn't bother riding."

Ryan said nothing, the soft tone of his voice taking her off guard. When she saw her Father's silhouette in the darkened room she expected him to be angry.

Adam turned on the lamp and motioned for her to sit on the edge of the bed. Without saying a word he examined her cheek and cleaned it thoroughly. His hands were gentle as he worked. "Next time please cover it with a bandage."

He tossed the used gauze in the wastebasket, set the supplies on her nightstand, and turned to go.

Ryan couldn't believe that was all he was going to say. Instead of anger, his expression was calm and sad.

"Daddy?" She didn't let the door shut completely before her curiosity got the best of her.

"Yes Ryan?" Adam stepped back into the room.

"Aren't you angry with me?"

Her Father sighed and shook his head as he shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the doorframe. "I am disappointed you are not fighting as hard as I know you can, but no Ryan, I am not angry with you. You did not choose to be injured, and I wish I had been able to protect you so this would have never happened. But it did happen, and your recovery is a part of your life now. You are the one who must live with the consequences of your choices just as I must live with the knowledge I failed to do all I could to protect you. You are not a spectator. The doctors can only do so much. The rest is up to you."

At that moment Ryan almost wished he had been angry with her. It would have been easier to take than his gentle disapproval. "I'm sorry." She stared down at her hands as she apologized.

Adam crossed the room, stroked her hair back and kissed her on the temple, but said nothing further except to remind her about the light supper her Mother had prepared. 

For a long while Ryan sat staring at the closed door, torn between what she knew her family thought was best for her, and the feeling that no matter what she did it wouldn't really matter.   



	97. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 97

**CHAPTER 97 **

"I think I may have something." Ellen interrupted Duncan and Methos, both men looking up from the computer. They'd been trying to find some direction to follow Avery, but so far there were no real leads. "I only hope you aren't too angry with me when you find out what I had to do to get it."

"I suppose that will depend on the information." Methos eyed her warily, wondering what she might have done. Duncan was a little concerned as well. He could tell Ellen wasn't too sure about their reaction, but her instincts were good and he was sure she had reasons for whatever she had done.

"I have the location of four residences owned or frequented by Gavri Dorshlin." She handed her tablet across the desk to Methos, showing him not only the addresses, but the aliases associated with two of them and a few other facts.

"That's incredible. Good job." Duncan came around the desk to give her a hug and a quick kiss, his arm staying around her. Methos was glad to have the information if it was reliable, but was still circumspect of the method.

"Do you mind if I ask where you got this?" He asked, already considering which of the four was the most likely place to begin and how they could verify the information.

"I got it from Dalton Embry." She replied.

"You contacted your former watcher?" Methos didn't hide his surprise. "I thought you were happy to be rid of him when he lost track of you."

"I was." Ellen had enjoyed virtual anonymity from the Watcher's Network ever since Avery locked her away. Rumor had it she was dead. "But you weren't getting any closer to finding Avery or Dorshlin, and since you are determined to strike out after them day after tomorrow I thought it was our best chance."

"If you want to blow your cover with the Watcher's that is your own affair. It is not like our whereabouts are a mystery to them. MacLeod has one tailing him that believes he is cleverly camouflaged on the hill above the estate. I almost felt sorry for the poor bloke during that snowstorm last week. Even considered taking him a mug of hot ale, but I didn't want to ruin his self esteem." Methos chuckled as he began checking the computer for more information on the addresses. "I suppose the one they have tailing me believes I'll be easier to track with the family and all. He only drives by a few times a day."

"It's more likely he saw what you did to that P.I. of Avery's and keeps a respectful distance." Duncan corrected. "I still don't know what you thought you'd gain by tying the man to a tree overnight. He'd already given us everything he knew which wasn't much. He was just a plant to get us to Marseilles."

Methos shrugged indifferently. "I didn't like his attitude."

"Blowing my cover wasn't exactly the problem." Ellen waited until both sets of eyes returned to her. "Dalton always stayed out of my way we had an understanding."

"He wouldn't give me the information unless I told him why I wanted it." She continued.

"And you told him?" Methos wasn't sure how much the Watcher's knew about Avery and his plan for revenge, but he was fairly certain it wasn't much up until now."

"You needed the information." Ellen defended. "And I'm not a very convincing liar not to people who know me anyway."

"Just how much did you tell him?" Duncan hoped she had at least been discreet. 

"Only that a new immortal Gavri had taken in made the mistake of coming up against Adam and had used his daughter to facilitate her retreat when she was cornered." Ellen had at least kept her information to a minimum. "I didn't even give him her name. He has no idea she was my student or any of the rest. Evidently your Watchers knew something had happened, but didn't realize it was an immortal who attacked her. If you ask me I think they are slipping in their recruitment."

She could see Methos wasn't happy about it, but at least he remained silent.

"He also said that as of three days ago Gavri was definitely not in Bucharest or Milan. They have people in both cities covering other immortals and there was no activity at either of his homes there." Ellen continued to pad her case.

"That leaves his house outside Guatemala City or Luxembourg." Methos was grateful for the information and although he would have preferred Ellen left his reasons out of it it was done now. There was no point in berating her. Besides, MacLeod wouldn't appreciate it. "If Avery was wise she would have gone as far as she could but Dorshlin is arrogant."

"There is no guarantee he is in either place." Ellen reminded him. "They've lost him more than a few times."

"Even if he is not there, a clue might be." Methos typed quickly, checking screen after screen of information on the addresses and aliases. "It is a start."

A light tapping on the door interrupted. It was Cassie. "Dad, Mrs. Roarke is in the main room. She has some kind of invitation, but Mom isn't here."

Methos reluctantly stepped away from the screen and followed his daughter.

"Mrs. Roarke, how nice to see you. What can I do for you?" Adam extended his hand. 

"You can accept my invitation and my apologies for it coming so late." Mrs. Roarke handed him a white envelope with a gold seal. "I thought this had been delivered last week, and found it only this morning. I would like your family to attend my annual New Year's Eve gala. It is the event of the countryside and until this year I am afraid I neglected to realize what delightful neighbors I had inadvertently excluded."

"That is very kind of you, but I'm afraid " Adam began to decline, but Cassie interrupted.

"Please can't we go?" She begged, taking his arm and looking up at him hopefully. "I've never been to a gala, but I hear they are wonderful."

Adam thought a moment and could see how excited his daughter was. "If you would like to go then I think you should but I am afraid I must prepare for my trip."

He turned back to Mrs. Roarke. "It appears you might have an acceptance. Do you need to know how many will attend?"

"The invitation is open to all of you, and there is no pressure to give me a definite answer tonight. I know you have guests. They are welcome as well." She replied graciously, buttoning her coat and walking toward the door to leave. "I believe your wife mentioned tomorrow is your anniversary. I don't know many women who wouldn't enjoy celebrating with a nice dinner and dancing across a candlelit ballroom." She laughed lightly before bidding them goodbye.

"Mom would love it." Cassie waited until Mrs. Roarke had gone to voice her opinion.

Adam knew she was right, but wasn't certain he was as enthused. He still had a lot of preparation to do before leaving, and then there was Ryan. He knew she would not go. "I think you should decide what you will wear and make sure Mark has a tuxedo. The invitation is for a formal event. If he does not, the shops in town close in two hours, and if your brother is interested he will need to rent one as well." He made no commitment for himself, but went back into the office to warn Duncan he might have Seonaid rushing downstairs in a few minutes flustered to purchase a new dress.


	98. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 98

**CHAPTER 98 **

The next afternoon the entire household was involved in preparations for the party. Joey reluctantly agreed to go, but insisted at least a dozen times he was going stag much to the disappointment of Seonaid who had stars in her eyes at the thought of dancing with him at the gala. As far as he was concerned they were friends, but that was all. His Father thought he was protesting too much, but didn't comment. A few months shy of 17, his son was much to young to get serious with any girl even MacLeod's daughter possibly especially MacLeod's daughter.

Beth had her own concerns about the evening. She spent most of the day worried about Ryan's reaction, but to her surprise although her daughter declined the invitation, she didn't seem upset. She even offered to help Cassie with her hair. 

"What do you say when everyone else is gone to the party, we watch a few movies?" She asked Ryan around mid-afternoon. "Your Father will probably hide away in his office on the computer most of the night, so we don't have to worry about boring him. I'll pop a big bowl of popcorn and we'll make it a girl's night." 

"I sort of promised Grandpa I'd hang out with him tonight." Ryan replied. "He promised to teach me how to play poker."

"But you already know how to play poker." Beth raised her eyebrows.

"Shhhh you'll ruin it for him." She winked.

It was good to see Ryan smile and in a much better humor. Later Beth would realize she should have known something was not right but she was so happy to see the change in her daughter she didn't let herself see it.

"I think you should twist Dad's arm and make him take you." Ryan commented. "It is your anniversary after all. Duncan and Ellen are going. You two should go as well."

"I'm not going to leave you home alone while we all go to a party." Beth shook her head.

"I'm not a baby Mom, and I won't be alone. I'll be with Grandpa. Come on I know you want to go, and it's not like you don't have a dress. I saw the ones Esperanza brought that you left in Seacouver. If she was here she'd make Daddy take you."

Esperanza would probably share Ryan's opinion, but she had gone to her sister's house in Italy for Christmas.

"Really Ryan. There will be other parties. I'm happy spending a quiet evening here." Beth continued to deny she wanted to go.

"Liar." Ryan accused pointedly.

Beth raised her eyebrows, but then broke out in a smile. "Ok ok I'll admit it would be nice to dress up and enjoy the gala. But your Father is going out of town day after tomorrow and he has work to do."

Ryan knew the reason he was going out of town had something to do with her, but didn't want to think about that. Besides, by the time tomorrow came 

"Then you should tell him you want to go." Ryan prodded. "He can't have THAT much work to do."

"I might need help convincing him." Beth relented, hating to disappoint Ryan when she seemed to genuinely want to make her happy.

"Leave it to me." Ryan laughed. "Which dress are you going to wear?"

Beth wasn't sure, and they spent the next hour deciding. 

A half-hour before time to leave, Ryan knocked on the door of her Father's study, not waiting for him to answer before letting herself in.

"What are you doing with those?" Adam looked up, surprised to see Ryan standing with his tuxedo in one hand and his shoes in the other.

"You're going to need these." Ryan smirked, hanging the tuxedo on the doorframe.

"And what exactly would I be needing a tuxedo for?" Adam walked around the desk to lean against it, seeing his daughter had something in mind.

"Well unless you want Mom to find someone else to fill her dance card then you'll be ready when she comes downstairs." Ryan looked up at him sheepishly. "And trust me Dad, she won't have any problem finding a dozen dance partners not with that dress."

Adam's eyes widened briefly before he began to question his daughter further. "I didn't think your Mother wanted to go to the party. We'd planned to ring in the New Year with you. Didn't we have pizza on the menu?" 

"You didn't ask her if she wanted to go you just assumed when you didn't want to go she'd be ok with it. You know taking your spouse for granted is a sure sign there is a problem with your marriage." Ryan rattled off something she read in a magazine, amusing Adam with her pop psychology. "And I'm spending my night with Grandpa. You're boring." She laughed as she handed him his shoes.

"Boring?" He set the shoes aside and reached out to grab her much the way he had when she was a little girl. "Boring? Is that what you said?"

Ryan shrieked when he started tickling her, both of them laughing until they were out of breath.

"So your Mother really wants to go to this party?" He asked when he could speak again.

"Duh! Buy a vowel next time Dad." 

"And you don't mind staying home with your Grandfather?" Adam ignored her playful sarcasm.

"Dad I wouldn't have brought you the tux if I minded. Grandpa's cool. We're playing poker." Ryan insisted. "I plan to take him for all the pocket change he's carrying."

Adam shook his head with a grin. "I suppose I should get dressed then." He started to go upstairs, but Ryan stopped him. "Oh no you don't. Mom wants you to get ready in the guestroom downstairs. If you need anything else I'll get it, but I think she wants this to be more like a date you remember how that goes don't you Dad?"

"I remember very well thank you." Adam cuffed her nose playfully and sent her after his cufflinks. It appeared everything else was in order. As he dressed, he couldn't help noticing that for the first time since she took the bandages off, she appeared to completely forget the scar. The usual curtain of hair over one side of her face had been tossed absently over her shoulder. He wondered if their talk the day before had helped her or if it was something else.

Twenty minutes later he was waiting in the main room with Duncan, Joey, Mark and his father-in-law. All of them except Peter Harris were dressed in formal black tie attire, the younger men clearly unaccustomed.

"I told you this collar was too tight." Joey complained to Mark, who had helped him select a shirt.

"Let me see." Adam didn't want his son spending the evening with his finger in his collar. "Did they give you any accessories you didn't use?"

"There was a bag with some little buttons and stuff." Joey responded.

"Go get the bag." Adam knew there would be an elastic extender and it would make it more comfortable for him.

Joey started to rush up the stairs, but stopped in his tracks.

"Woah Mom!" 

Beth had only just started down the stairs, her wrap over her arm. Joey's exclamation brought his Father and the others into the foyer, and she silently thanked whatever prompted Ryan to insist she do this. She had selected the gown she'd worn the first time she and Adam had danced together. It was the one she wore to Claudia's opening. She wondered if he would remember. 

Adam indeed remembered the black velvet gown. He smiled and took a few steps forward to wait for Beth at the foot of the stairs, taking in the sight of her. Their eyes never left one another's as she took each step closer. The fair skin of her neck and shoulders shone with a light dusting of   
shimmering powder, and her hair was swept up with the bulk of it cascading in loose waves between her shoulder blades except for a few tendrils around her face.

Adam took her hand and kissed it before taking the wrap from over her arm and laying it over a chair until time to go. "You look beautiful." 

"You don't mind?" She wondered nervously.

"If I did I'm sure I can't remember why now." He smiled before sliding his arm around her as they walked back toward the others, his hand sending a tingling electricity through her as he caressed the bare skin of her back along the way. Without even looking he'd remembered how revealing the dress had been, and he wanted to be sure she knew he remembered.

Beth turned and straightened his tie, smoothing her hands over his chest as she looked up at him while Ellen and Seonaid caught the attention of the others as they came downstairs. "You look pretty wonderful yourself." She whispered. "Thank you for making this anniversary special."

"Keep looking at me like that and standing so close and we will never make it out of the house." Adam's voice was low and he emphasized the point by kissing the corner of her mouth lightly as his hands moved lower on her bare back. It was hard to believe that even after almost twenty years, Beth could still feel butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her that way. Somehow she knew it would always be this way.

Duncan was almost speechless himself. He and Ellen had been getting closer over the past few weeks, and he thought he'd seen every side of her. She was spunky and courageous, witty and mischievous, and beautiful in a very natural and soft way but tonight she had chosen a gown and hairstyle that was almost pure vixen. The shimmering bronze colored dress clung to her every curve and the way she pulled her hair back in a french twist, emphasized the classic bone structure of her face. Beth told her she thought the look reminded her of a starlet from the golden era of Hollywood and she was right.

Duncan might have never taken his eyes off her if his daughter hadn't called his name to see what he thought of her dress. He slipped Ellen's hand through the crook of his arm, holding it securely against his side as he watched Seonaid twirl slowly on the bottom step.

"I should make you go upstairs and lock you away." Duncan smiled. Ellen had helped Seonaid pick out the dress and hadn't let her select one that was too revealing. The dress was a deep shade of royal blue and with it's simple sweetheart neckline and modest cut, it was perfect for a young lady just turning 16.

"A bonnie vision ye are Seonaid." Duncan let Ellen's arm go to reach into his jacket pocket. "But I think you are missing something."

He opened the velvet case for her, revealing a single strand pearl necklace that would match her ensemble perfectly.

"It's beautiful." Seonaid gasped and then held her hair up for her father to clasp it around her neck. She hugged him and then stepped back, turning to see Joey's reaction.

"What do you think?" She asked, her eyes alight.

"Nice dress." Joey responded with almost a shrug before he caught his Father's eye. "You look really cool Seonaid. Really." His additional comments were met with a bright smile from Seonaid and a nod of approval from both his parents. It was obvious to them his efforts to remain neutral were a little overdone.

"Has anyone seen Cassie yet? Is she ready?" Mark shuffled nervously as he waited.

Upstairs Ryan was having a difficult time with her sister's hair. They'd redone it so many times, she could hardly count anymore. 

"Cassie it is perfect trust me." Ryan assured her sister as she put one final pin in the mass of red ringlets, each one created with the tiny curling iron with great care.

Cassie started to protest that it wasn't right, but one glance at her sister's cheek silenced her and she immediately felt ashamed of herself. Looking one more time in the mirror she let out a long breath and smiled. "It looks fantastic Ryan. Thank you for taking the time. I wish you were coming with us."

Ryan shook her head. "It's ok Cassie. I want you to go and have a good time with Mark and don't worry about me. There will be other parties right?"

After months of being shut out, Cassie could see Ryan making an honest effort to connect with her. "There will be hundreds of parties." She hugged her sister. "And we'll do them all."

They heard their Father calling from downstairs and Cassie jumped. "Oh my God I'm late."

She snatched her purse and gave her sister one more smile and a thank you before going downstairs to meet Mark. Her Mother helped her select a sleek, strapless black dress with a rhinestone pin set a little off center on the top of the bodice. The neckline flattered her without revealing more than her Father would allow, and she was truly stunning when she made her entrance.

"What could I have been thinking?" Adam whispered to Beth. "How could I possibly consider allowing her to go unchaperoned?" 

Beth grinned as she watched her husband nervously regarding the looks between Cassie and her escort.

Ryan and her Grandfather stood at the doorway, waving as the two cars pulled away before locking the door behind them and going into the kitchen. Adam and Duncan had secured the house before they left, and the alarm was activated. They were only five minutes away, and had their phones set for vibrate in case anything happened.

They carried their dinner upstairs to her Grandfather's suite where Peter settled on the sofa while Ryan sat cross-legged on the floor across from him, using the coffee table for their meal and their card game.

Ryan's laughter filled the room and Peter Harris could feel the warmth flow through him as they played a few hands. It wasn't until she was shuffling the cards for their fourth game that she saw her Grandfather's eyes begin to grow heavy. A moment later, his head leaned back into the sofa and he was fast asleep.

"I'm sorry Grandpa." Ryan whispered as she kissed him and eased him over on the sofa, covering him with the afghan and taking the dishes back into the kitchen. She'd slipped a few of the sedatives the doctor had given her in his drink.

Ten minutes later she was dressed in her warmest clothes and had Joey's backpack with a sleeping bag attached to the frame in one hand and a duffel bag in the other. She'd padded her bedcovers to appear she was fast asleep and tucked a note inside them, hoping it wouldn't be discovered until morning.

The taxi pulled up just as she reset the alarm and closed the door behind her. 

Ryan knew her family would be upset, but there was no way she could make them understand and no way she could stay. When she saw the results of the second surgery she knew then and there it was no use. There had been little change that she could see, and she didn't want to go through another. It was too hard. She also couldn't stay there not now. She had to find a place where she fit in, and it wasn't here. It was too hard watching everyone else get their heart's desire while she knew she could never have the same. She had to leave now before her disappointment became resentment. She loved her family, but if she stayed she felt it would only be a matter of time before she couldn't stand to be around them, and it would break her heart and theirs.

The party had given her an opportunity to put as much distance between herself and home as possible. By the time they realized she was gone she'd be across the Chanel and well beyond their reach. The train to Dover would get her on the last ferry to Calais just in time, and through her research online she knew that not far from the docks in Calais was a large truck stop. She could hitch a ride there and be untraceable. She'd altered her passport and one of the ID's her Father made for her earlier that morning, and taken one of his envelopes of cash he kept for emergencies. It was ironic how everything he'd taught her to keep her safe, would now give her a means to escape his protection.

She'd said her goodbye's to the horses that morning, her biggest regret was not being able to take Scarlett with her. The horse had become her shelter and confident. 

It had been difficult keeping her feelings in check all day, but Ryan forced herself to control her emotions as she made sure her parents did not miss the party. As the taxi pulled away from the estate, tears rolled down her cheeks and the lights became blurry. When it turned out of the drive, she almost changed her mind but the gaze of the driver in the rear view mirror made her more determined as she imagined he was wondering what happened to her face. She adjusted the scarf around her neck so it helped cover her cheek and let her hair fall over one eye. It would be hard to face so many strangers as she tried to find a way for herself, but facing them would be far easier than watching her pain destroy what she shared with her family.   



	99. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 99

**CHAPTER 99 **

"Having a good time?" Adam pressed a kiss to the top of the head that rested against his chest.

It took Beth a moment to even realize he'd spoken to her. She'd lost herself in the feel of his arms and the sway of the music as she watched Cassie and Mark from across the room.

"It's wonderful. Thank you for bringing me." Beth lifted her head to look up into his face. "I can't imagine any place I'd rather be than here with you."

"I'm sorry I failed to buy a vowel sooner." Adam let out a light laugh when Beth's face registered confusion. "It was something Ryan said when her Father was too thick to realize what he should have known."

"Yes you should have." Beth agreed, wrapping her arms more securely around his neck and pressing herself against him as they continued to talk in the midst of the crowded ballroom. "She was better today wasn't she?"

Adam nodded. "She seemed to be more comfortable with herself and with us. It was good to hear her laugh again and enjoy moments without remembering. Joey and Cassie noticed it too."

"I wonder what triggered it?" Beth leaned her head against his shoulder, her face turned into his neck as the music slowed slightly. "Do you think it was your talk with her yesterday?"

Adam shook his head. "I didn't say anything she didn't already know. Perhaps she found a way to work through some of it, or was simply tired of pushing us away. Loneliness can be a great motivator when you realize the alternative is right in front of you."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Beth sighed, her breath warm against his skin. 

"I want to do something to reward her for this progress." Adam continued. "Tomorrow it is supposed to be clear and warmer and I thought I would take her riding. I know she needs to avoid the stable for another few days, but if I prepare the horses and meet her at the house, that should be caution enough. Her visit yesterday to the stalls didn't trigger any infection and I think it would do her good to feel the wind on her face."

"That's a wonderful idea." Beth pulled back and beamed up at him. "Have I told you today just how much I love you?"

"I wouldn't mind hearing it again." He guided them toward the edge of the dance floor and near the veranda doors. The patio was lit with candles and contained only a few scattered couples. Adam wrapped her more securely in his arms to ward off the chill of the night air as he captured her lips, unconcerned about smudging her lipstick or mussing her hair with his enthusiasm.

"Why don't we let the others find their way home without us?" Beth suggested, her face flushed when they finally broke the kiss.

"But it's not midnight yet." Adam removed his jacket and wrapped it around her bare shoulders. "And I thought this would be a perfect setting to give you your anniversary gift."

"My gift?" Beth hadn't expected anything. He'd had so much on his mind with the search for Avery and planning for he and Duncan's departure, she couldn't imagine he'd have the time to think about their anniversary, much less shop.

"An anniversary as monumental as our twentieth could not go unrewarded now could it?" Adam reached into the interior pocket of the jacket and retrieved a black velvet pouch.

"May I have your wrist?" He asked. Beth shivered slightly both with anticipation and with the cold breeze that found it's way inside the lining of the jacket when she offered him her arm.

She couldn't see anything but a sparkle of silver when Adam clasped the delicate bracelet around her wrist, but when she turned it over, the moonlight and candles set off the beauty of the stones. 

"The stone in the center is a blue zircon Cassie's birthstone, and the pearls on either side are for the twins." Adam explained as he held her hand in his. The stones were set in a bracelet of brushed silver with a pattern she recognized. It was the same pattern as the filigree locket she wore around her neck. Adam had given the jeweler a photo of the locket and asked him to do his best to etch the pattern into the bracelet.

"Oh Adam it's beautiful." Beth gasped pulling his face to hers with her free hand to kiss him. "You are so good to me always." Her eyes were misty when she pulled back. 

"You make it easy." Adam couldn't imagine a more perfect moment than this one with his arms around the woman he loved, her eyes shimmering with joy as she looked into his.

Beth looked back down at the bracelet, tracing the birthstones with her finger as she admired it in the light. "I understand the birthstones, but what about the tiny clusters of diamonds?" She asked.

Adam smiled. "You already have my heart." He touched the locket that rested against her heart. "So these these are the stars."

She thought she might cry from the sweetness and sincerity of his explanation. 

"But I didn't get you anything. I didn't want to put you on the spot, and there was no way I could have kept a gift a secret if you'd forgotten." Beth began to fret because she should have known him better.

"Actually you do have a gift for me." Adam leaned in close to nuzzle her ear. "It's wrapped in the most beautiful black velvet package and I'll be unwrapping it later on my bed."

"I can hardly wait to see the look on your face when you unwrap it." Beth coaxed his hands beneath the jacket, shivering a little when they found the bare skin of her back as he caressed her. Her kiss became feverish. She could hardly get close enough. The noise of a group of revelers coming onto the veranda interrupted the moment.

"Take me home Adam." Beth whispered. "Take me home now."

Adam laughed and reluctantly released her. "And miss this lovely party? The night is young, and Cassie would never forgive us if we made her leave now."

"Joey could bring the others home in the SUV. It's big enough." Beth wasn't giving up. She wanted him in the worst way and she knew he knew it.

"Unfortunately it appears MacLeod had the same idea, but a little sooner." Adam nodded toward the headlights leaving the estate. "I'd say their relationship has definitely progressed to the next level."

Beth let out an exasperated sigh, her forehead leaning until she rested it against his shoulder. She was happy for Duncan, and for Ellen but that didn't help her frustration. "Then maybe we should eat, because if I stay this close to you much longer I may force you into the stable."

Adam laughed, kissed the top of her hair and shook his head as he led them back into the ballroom. Beth handed him his jacket and they looked for an empty table in the adjacent room with the buffet. They'd only just walked into the room when they spotted Joey filling his plate.

"Where is Seonaid?" Beth asked, noting he'd piled the plate with enough food for three people.

"Out there." Joey nodded toward the ballroom where four young men surrounded the pretty blonde teen. She was laughing and appeared to be having trouble deciding whom she would dance with next.

"Good thing you came stag." Adam noted, taking a small meat pie from his son's plate.

"Yeah good thing." Joey muttered. "They don't even know she's barely 16. That guy in the gray tie he's 23, and the rest of them are all in college. Uncle Duncan should keep an eye on her."

"Duncan had to leave." Adam replied, a little concerned as well that the girl had attracted the attention of young men so much more mature. It wasn't like the Highlander to be casual with Seonaid's safety, but he supposed MacLeod thought at a party with so many of them in attendance there wouldn't be a problem.

"I guess it's up to me then." Joey shook his head as he held his plate and watched Seonaid being led on the dance floor by yet another young man.

"I'll watch out for her." Adam offered. "You can feel free to find your own fun."

"Nah that's ok Dad. It's your anniversary and Mom's having a good time. You don't need to have to babysit. I'll keep an eye on her." Joey insisted.

Beth hid her smirk behind his head as she caught Adam's eye. For all his protests, this was really getting to Joey.

"That is admirable of you son." Adam patted him on the shoulder on his way to the buffet. "Very selfless. Let me know if I can relieve you later."

Once Joey was out of earshot he and Beth nearly burst with laughter. "Oh he's been bitten all right." 

"Yes the green eyed monster has definitely taken hold." Adam agreed before turning his back on the ballroom and filling his plate, thankful he wasn't subject to the hormonal ragings of a 17 year old. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the estate Duncan literally swept Ellen off her feet, navigating first the door and then the alarm pad and finally the stairs to her room without breaking their kiss for more than a few seconds at a time. For weeks they had held their desire at bay, seeing how their relationship developed rather than allowing a moment of passion to ruin a close friendship, but tonight when they were dancing it became clear. What they felt for one another was beyond attraction it was beyond lust. What they felt was genuine and it ran deep.

"I'm falling for you Duncan MacLeod." Ellen shook as she confessed her feelings. After dancing so close in his arms for what seemed like an eternity, both lost in the other's eyes both obviously wanting to be so much closer, she couldn't help herself.

Duncan smiled and dipped his head to kiss her, not missing the hunger that seemed to consume her. "I've been waiting to hear that." He admitted, his breath light against her temple. "I was afraid I would frighten you away if I admitted the same."

Without a word the two left the dance floor, collected their coats and left the gala. The rest of their conversation was much too important and much too private to be said here.

"I never thought this would ever happen." Ellen whispered as she clung to Duncan, her hands smoothing his jacket from his shoulders as he held her, the only light in her room being the glow of the gas logs in the fireplace. "For centuries I never let myself "

"Shhhh don't think about that. Don't think about anything that hurts you. It's not real anymore. This is real." He lifted her in his arms and laid her gently on the coverlet, his eyes never leaving hers, his smile so genuine and full of promise. "What I feel for you is real. I love you Ellen, and I swear I will never hurt you."

"I love you too." Ellen stared at his face hovering above her, hardly able to breathe. "I never thought I'd say those words to any man, but I'm saying them to you now. I love you Duncan MacLeod."

The last barrier had fallen, and the curse Ellen thought she was destined to bear an eternal life believing love was akin to pain and humiliation, was tossed aside in the warmth of his embrace and the love and tenderness of his touch.  



	100. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 100

**CHAPTER 100 **

  
Beth fought the fog in her head, sleep not releasing her, even though she could hear Cassie knocking on the bedroom door. She could hear her daughter's voice calling, but it had been a very late night. It had been almost dawn before she and Adam finally collapsed against one another in the tangled bedclothes. It had been a magical night and her mind was reluctant to leave its dream-state. It was only when she felt Adam's legs gently unwinding from hers and the warmth of his body move away as he called to Cassie he was coming, that she was able to force her eyes open.

"Mom! Dad! It's Ryan " Beth focused on what Cassie was trying to tell them when Adam swung open the door, having taken time only to shrug into the pants he'd discarded on the floor the night before.

"What about Ryan? Is she sick?" He asked, amazingly alert the moment he heard the tone of Cassie's voice.

"She's gone. I went in to take her the party favors and gift Mrs. Roarke sent home for her ..." Cassie led the way down the hall and up to Ryan's room. "And she was gone Dad she bunched up some pillows and a comforter under her covers and she's gone." 

"Maybe she's just gone to the stables and didn't want us to know." Beth wondered out loud as she wrapped her robe around herself and followed them.

"I thought about that that's why I didn't call you first. Uncle Duncan went to the stables and she hasn't been there. That's when he told me to wake you up."

"What about your Grandfather? Have you seen him this morning?" Beth immediately worried.

"Mark is with him now. He was a little groggy and can't remember going to bed. He fell asleep on the sofa in his suite, and swears he feels as if he were drugged." Cassie explained.

Adam didn't like what he was hearing. Visions of another New Year's flashed through his mind, and he immediately wondered if Gavri Dorshlin had helped Avery take Ryan while they were at the gala. 

When he entered Ryan's room, MacLeod and Ellen were already there searching the room and the bedclothes. Duncan had only just found an envelope beneath her pillow. "It's addressed to you." He extended the note, obviously worried about it's contents.

Beth looped her arm through Adam's as she watched him study the envelope briefly before opening it. She was remembering the night of her kidnapping as well, and felt her stomach twist as she waited. On the outside in Ryan's familiar handwriting was one word Daddy. 

Silently Adam began reading the words printed on the letter inside, but Beth was too impatient to wait for him. "Please." She begged him to read aloud. Adam caught the desperation in her eyes and complied.

_"By the time you find this, I will be far away, beginning a new life. I know it is pointless to ask that you not be angry with me. I am sure even as you read this you are already steamed. I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you or Mom or Cassie or Joey but I can't stay. It's too hard being close to all of you every day and being reminded of what my life could have been. I know I can't hide from what I have become, but I'd rather resent strangers when I see them enjoying a normal life than have the love I feel for my family turn to bitterness because I can't be like you. _

_By now you have probably guessed that I know the truth. This scar isn't going away. I know you were trying to protect me and hoped in time I would be able to adjust, and maybe a few more surgeries would make it less noticeable, but I'll never be able to show my face again without knowing the first thing everyone sees is that hideous slash. I understand why you kept insisting the doctors could fix it. You love me and you might have even hoped it was true, but seeing how little it changed after the second surgery I couldn't keep putting myself through endless surgeries and disappointment. It hurts too much to keep letting myself believe. You said I needed to take control of my recovery and that is what I am doing. I am accepting what I can not change."_

Adam paused briefly and took a long breath, his voice having become strained as he read and realized just how much pain his daughter had been in. He knew she was depressed, but didn't realize the extent her mind had created it's own reality despite what he and the doctors had assured her. 

The tears that ran down Beth's face were wet against his arm as she leaned into him, her grip tightening. Joey and Seonaid stood silently stunned in the doorframe, having heard the commotion and arriving just as Adam began to read the note. 

_"Please don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, you taught me so much and I really will be ok. I'd also like you to forget about going after the person who attacked me. Mom needs you there, and it doesn't matter anymore. Finding them won't change anything. If the police find them, that would be good, but I don't want you to waste anymore time because of me. Oh and Dad, I know you and Uncle Duncan will want to try and find me and bring me back, but I hope you will accept my decision and let me find my own way. You won't make things any easier for me if you force me to stay, and I'll just leave again. Trust me I know what I can handle, and I can't handle pretending just so the people I love won't see how much I hurt. It's not fair to you. I'd rather focus on finding a life I can deal with, one where I don't grow to resent the ones I love for something they can't help._

_I wish I was strong enough to stay but I'm not. I still can't even make myself remember how this happened in the first place, but I suppose in the long run that doesn't matter. It's just the way it is. _

_Tell Grandpa I am sorry about lacing his drink with the sedatives, but I needed to make sure I had time to make sure you couldn't follow me._

_Please remember I love all of you and this isn't your fault. It's just the way things are._

_Love always,_

_Ryan"_

For a long moment no one spoke as the words sank in. Adam put his arm around Beth to comfort her, but the set of his jaw showed there would be no comfort for himself. He felt responsible for not realizing how disturbed Ryan was. 

"I can't believe she'd just take off like that." Joey broke the silence. "What could be so bad about staying where people love her? I'd have done anything to help her if she'd asked."

They all would have.

"I guess I should have told you what I saw in her journal." Seonaid said timidly from the doorway. "I didn't mean to snoop, but she left it open on her bed and I was trying to figure out why she was pushing me away."

"I'm sure you didn't mean to invade her privacy." Duncan assured her. "But you need to tell us what you know. It's important."

"She wrote about how much she wanted someone to love her they way you love each other." Seonaid indicated Ryan had been talking about her parents. "She said she'd always dreamed someone would love her so completely and she was happy for Cassie, but she was sure nothing like that would ever happen for her."

Seonaid stopped talking and looked down at the ground, digging into the carpet with her toe.

"What else did she say." Duncan walked to stand with her, seeing this was hard.

"I know she didn't mean it." Seonaid looked briefly at Cassie, obviously dreading having her hear. "She loves you, and I know she didn't mean it."

"What did she say?" Duncan repeated, putting his hands on her shoulders and stooping to look into her eyes.

"She said she knew she loved Cassie, but seeing her with Mark it was too hard, and she was afraid she might not be able to help hating her." Seonaid swallowed hard, her words choking on her tears as she felt her friend's pain. "She said the same thing about you and Ellen Daddy. She didn't want to feel that way, but she was afraid she wouldn't be able to help it. It was so hard for her Daddy. She didn't want to end up alone, but she didn't know how to be with the people who loved her either."

Cassie slid down the wall, until she was sitting on the carpet with her knees pulled against her chest and her head bowed against them. She'd never felt so helpless or inadequate. "I should never have brought Mark here." She lamented. "I should have been more sensitive and not rubbed her face in it. She's my sister, I should have known how hard this would be for her."

"It's not your fault. Don't ever think that. She's just confused and was forced to deal with all of this in such a short time." Beth wiped her eyes as she insisted, leaving Adam's arms to comfort her daughter.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Adam tried to keep his tone as gentle as he could, knowing how fragile Seonaid's feelings could be.

"I only just saw it a few days ago and I was trying to find a way to talk to her about it. I didn't think I should say anything because it was her journal, and then yesterday she seemed so much better. I thought maybe she just needed to write it out and it had helped her." The young teen was clearly feeling a great deal of guilt over her decision to remain silent. "I never thought she would run away."

"You couldn't have known she had that in mind." Adam replied. How could this child know when the thought hadn't occurred to him? "Joey would you take Seonaid and your sister downstairs? And will you put on a pot of coffee? We'll be down soon."

Joey put his arm around Cassie as they left the room with Seonaid following. He knew despite the shock of what Ryan had done, he needed to be strong. His Dad was counting on him.

"What do we do now?" Beth asked, picking up one of Ryan's stuffed animals and holding it tight.

"We find her." Adam replied flatly. "And when we get her home we find a way to get her the help she needs. I should have seen this coming."

"How could you?" Duncan could see his friend's guilt and knew that was dangerous territory for Methos. He didn't always see things clearly when he was like that.

"She is a teenage girl whose face was slashed MacLeod. Emotionally that would be difficult to cope with even if it had been the result of an accident ... But it was not an accident. She was disfigured because I failed to protect her." Methos built the case against himself brick by brick. "I knew mentally she was fragile from the shock of what happened that night in the stables, so much so that she blocked the entire incident from her consciousness. The doctors recommended counseling the first night, but I chose to protect myself rather than risk dealing with inconvenient questions that might arise should she remember in front of the wrong person. She needed help and I arrogantly decided in all my infinite wisdom I could be her end all be all. I am her Father and I should have seen to her needs before my own. Any other man would have made sure she had all the support available."

"You did the best you could." Beth didn't want him to blame himself. "We all did."

"But again I failed her." He continued. "No wonder she doesn't believe me when I say this is temporary that the surgeries will eventually restore her. She trusted me to protect her and I failed. It isn't a stretch after that to believe I would sugar coat the truth."

"This isn't helping anyone." Duncan sighed. 

Methos knew that, but he was angry and he couldn't be angry with Ryan, so he turned it on himself.

"We're wasting time." Ellen interjected. "She might not have gotten as far as she hoped. She's not even 17 yet. What does she know about being on the run?"

"Unfortunately a great deal." Methos replied. "Besides the adventure that brought her to Hereford when she and Cassie were younger, I taught her to forge identification and where I kept emergency funds. I thought it would be a good idea in case anything ever happened. Cassie and Joey know too, but Ryan was fascinated by it and I taught her a great deal."

Beth felt sick. Ryan might be emotionally distressed, but she was clever, and she knew the girl would have hung on her Father's every word. 

"I suggest you check that stash and see if you can pick up a direction from what she might have taken." Duncan observed.

"I intend to do just that as soon as I dress. I'll be ready to leave in fifteen minutes." Methos agreed.

"I'll be ready as well." The Highlander replied. 

"I'm coming with you. Ellen can go with Duncan. We'll have a better chance of finding her if there are more of us." Beth insisted, but Methos shook his head. "Unfortunately this is just the kind of thing Avery and her people would be looking for. I can focus on finding Ryan more easily if I don't have to worry about you or Cassie or Joey. I need you to stay here with Ellen."

"I can't just sit here." Beth voiced her frustration. "You can't ask me to do that."

"Beth please What would we do if they chose this time to catch us unprepared?"

She knew he was right, but it didn't help. "Then should I call the authorities?"

This time Duncan answered. "We have a better chance of keeping a lid on this if we don't involve them. You might as well make a direct call to Avery Lind and announce Ryan is missing if you do."

"You can check flights and other forms of transportation she might use. We'll call you when we find anything you and Ellen can research from here." Methos put his arm around Beth's shoulders, knowing how unfair it was to ask her to stay and wait. She walked with him to their room, shivering when she entered and realized how much things had changed since she'd left it only a few moments before.

As Adam threw on his clothes, Beth picked up the dress that lay in a puddle on the floor. A broken string of rhinestones a testament to the passion they'd shared the night before. Now all she could think of was how she hadn't checked on Ryan when they returned home. Yes, she'd opened the door of the darkened room, but when she thought her daughter was asleep she hadn't stepped in to make sure she was all right.

"Now it is my turn to ask you not to do that." Adam's soft words came up behind her, guessing where her thoughts had turned. "She was gone long before we came home, and we have never made a habit of waking our children when they slept."

"You've got to find her." Beth stepped into his arms. "Please tell me you'll find her."

Adam didn't reply. He wasn't going to make another promise he couldn't keep even if he knew he would never rest until Ryan was safe.

_NOTE: As we get closer to the end, it might be tempting to add spoilers to the reviews. We've got a bit to go, but I wondered if it would be ok to ask everyone to be a little careful. Some people read reviews to find out if a story is worth reading and it would be a shame to be spoiled. If you'd like to talk about specifics ... email me ... **lauree2220@hotmail.com**. I love getting email._

**THANKS ****!!!**  



	101. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 101

**CHAPTER 101 **

Ryan sat in a booth against the windows of the truck stop in Calais, sipping a cup of hot cocoa and letting the steam warm her face and hands. The evening crossing had been cold on the deck of the ferry, but so far her journey had been easier than she imagined. When she'd stepped off the ferry she'd expected to show her papers and possibly have to explain why she was in the country, but they hardly glanced at her passport. Maybe it was because the man was uncomfortable when he saw the scar along her cheek but whatever the reason, Ryan was grateful.

She hadn't had time to think much further than getting to the truck stop, except she hoped once there she could hitch a ride south or east. Either direction really didn't matter as long as she couldn't be traced. Her Father would no doubt eventually find his way there, and once he asked about a girl with a scar anyone who happened to see her could confirm she had indeed come this way. Even though she let her hair fall over one eye to help conceal, there was only so much she could do. 

"Plus de cacao?" The waitress stopped at her booth to see if she wanted more chocolate.

Ryan shook her head. "Non merci." She hoped the three years of French she'd taken in school, plus the conversational games she and Seonaid used to play when she would visit the estate would serve her well now. "Savez-vous que quelqu'un allant l'est?" She asked the waitress about a possible ride east, but the young woman knew of no one, however she did promise to check.

For a few minutes longer, Ryan nursed the last of her hot drink. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stay in the restaurant without attracting undue attention. It was almost dawn and she was anxious to keep travelling.

The waitress must have mentioned her question about a ride to some of the drivers, because several turned and looked her direction. Ryan resisted the urge to hide further behind her hair, gritting her teeth and trying to look as pleasant as possible. Outside her family and the doctors, no one had seen her face since the attack and it was hard to just sit there, feeling as if she were a freak on display. When tears tried to well up in her eyes, she pretended to have something in one of them and dabbed at an imaginary eyelash.

She had only just replaced her small mirror back in the pouch she wore at her waist when a tall man with unkempt red hair approached her.

"Vous voulez un Est de tour?" The man asked, his accent letting her know immediately he was Irish and struggled with the language.

"Yes." Ryan replied nervously, knowing she couldn't deny it but now regretting her decision to ask the waitress for help. The last thing she wanted was to get in a truck with a strange man. She didn't know what made her forget safety when she decided to forego taking a train or a flight. Her only concern then had been saving money and not leaving a trail her Father could follow. Now she wasn't so sure.

"Any place in particular?" He continued, leaning both hands on the table and looming over her with a grin.

"Uhm Paris? I have friends there." Ryan tried to think quickly.

"Paris you say? Well this is your lucky day girl. I'm delivering a load to Paris as soon as it passes customs at the docks."

Ryan could see his eyes flicker back and forth across her face, obviously wondering about the slash along her cheek where her hair didn't cover. Everything in her screamed this was not a good idea, but what could she do?

Her rescue came in the form of a gutsy but soft English accent.

"Until you get the brakes repaired properly on that rig of yours Sean Bellew, you shouldn't even be on the road, much less offer a ride to some unsuspecting traveler." A woman with dark blonde hair and crystal blue eyes smiled and gave Ryan a wink before continuing to berate the other trucker for a list of violations she thought his truck should be written up for without even leaving the parking lot.

"Ok ok Angie. You don't need to spell it out. I'll leave the girl alone." Sean backed away with his hands held up in surrender. He tossed a few bills on the counter and left with the laughter of his buddies ringing in his ears.

The woman sat in the booth across from Ryan, not waiting for an invitation.

"You should really be more careful." She advised, keeping her voice low and nodding toward the door. "That one is trouble."

"Thanks. I think I was getting that a little too late." Ryan admitted.

"If you need to get to Paris, train fare isn't that expensive." Angie waved the waitress over and ordered a large cup of coffee, adding three packs of sugar and some crème before sipping. She laughed when she saw Ryan staring at her spoon as it swirled the hot liquid. "I've been up all night and still have a load to take to Keukenhof. Nothing like a sugar/caffeine rush before hitting the road."

Ryan sat silently, watching as the woman drank a few sips.

"I'm Angie." She said when she put the mug on the table, reaching her hand across to shake Ryan's.

"I'm Ry R.C." Ryan stammered a little, remembering only at the last second she needed to assume her alias. She'd kept her same initials, but instead of Ryan Christine Tirrell on her passport, it was now Rosalyn Claire Thompson. Only after the ink was dry on the paper and she was out of time did she realize she'd chosen the name of her Mother's best friend in high school. It would be a dead giveaway if her Father heard it. Before they'd moved from Ridgetop, Rosalyn Thompson and her Mom saw each other every week. Introducing herself with her initials was an idea that literally popped into her head as it rolled off her tongue.

"R.C.?" Angie asked. "That's unusual."

"It's a nickname like the cola. " Ryan felt her face flush when she realized how lame that sounded. What would an English woman know about a southern cola bottled in the U.S.? She was going to have to do better than this or she'd find herself back in Hereford, locked in her room before the week was out.

If Angie thought her response was odd, she didn't say. Her PDA must have given her a signal, because she pulled it out and began to check messages. "Well this is good news." 

"What?" Ryan was grateful the subject changed.

"When I leave Keukenhof, I won't be hauling an empty trailer after all. Just picked up a load of tulips bound for Como, Italy." 

Where's Keukenhof?" Ryan hadn't heard of the city.

"It's in the Netherlands. Beautiful tulip country." Angie replied, sending her confirmation through Teleroute and then putting her PDA back in her belt.

"Sounds nice." Ryan replied, staring down into the bottom of her empty mug.

"Too bad Paris isn't on the way or I could give you a lift." Angie was more than a little concerned about Ryan's safety. "You know R.C., you really shouldn't hitch a lift like this. It's not safe."

"I'm not really going to Paris." Ryan admitted. "I just told him that hoping he was going another way. Anyplace north or east works for me."

"Running from something?" Angie nodded for the waitress to warm up her mug.

"Looking to make a fresh start." Ryan corrected, knowing she had to be careful how she answered. She could tell the woman was bright. 

"Does the fresh start have anything to do with that?" Angie couldn't help noticing the scar or that it appeared to be a fairly recent injury. She'd spent some time working in a hospital when she was younger and had seen similar injuries.

"You could say that." It seemed Angie was offering her a good enough excuse so she decided to play on it. "I need to put as much distance between me and the guy who did this as I can."

Angie winced slightly and put down her coffee. "Some guy did this to you? Was he your boyfriend?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." Ryan remembered her Father saying that it was easier to stick to a story if you didn't go into unnecessary detail, and decided to let Angie fill in the blanks herself.

"Don't you have any family or someplace you can go?"

"Not that he couldn't find. I need to make a clean break of it for awhile at least until he cools down or gets tired of looking for me. I can't bring them into it. It would be too dangerous." 

"What a bastard." Angie muttered into her cup as she regarded Ryan more closely. "How did you run into this kind of trouble so young? You can't be more than 18 or 19." She was fishing.

"I'll be 20 next month." Ryan gave her the date on her passport. "I look younger I know it's a real hassle sometimes and part of the reason I'm a little nervous about moving on. Who is going to hire a kid?"

"Any particular job you're looking for?" Angie wanted to help if she could.

"I'm good with computers, but my real talent is equestrian training. I'm a riding instructor western style, and I've done some training. I spent most of my life working with horses." She gave the impression she had more experience than was completely truthful, but Ryan was confident if the opportunity arose she'd be able to bluff her way through whatever she didn't know.

"Horses huh?" Angie didn't know anyone in the industry really, except a few places she'd hauled livestock or feed for. "Well I'm sure you'll find something. Meanwhile what are you going to do?"

"Hitch a ride out of here before he can pick up my trail. I thought if I didn't use my credit cards or take a flight he would have more trouble finding me."

"Well then this is your lucky day R.C. I've got room in my cab and would love the company. The only thing better than caffeine is someone to talk to on the long ride." Angie offered, her smile contagious as Ryan accepted. 

----------------------------------

It took three days before Methos and Duncan could track Ryan to the truck stop in Calais. They'd checked every flight and every train before Beth called to say she had a lead on the taxi that picked up Ryan at the estate. "I called every company and independent in Hereford." She explained. She'd used the cover that she'd lost a piece of jewelry and had a reward ready if it could be found. "The driver met me in the city and remembered Ryan. He took her to the train station and said he noticed her purchasing a ticket to Dover when he went inside for cigarettes."

"The ferry." Methos immediately realized what she'd done. "Beth I'll call you when we get to Calais. With any luck she's still there, and if not we'll find out where she went.

The waitress and a few of the truckers did indeed remember seeing Ryan, but none admitted it when asked. Before Angie left and Ryan had gone into the restroom, she'd pulled the waitress aside and told her someone might be looking for the girl but they were trying to hurt her and told her how she'd gotten the scar. 

The two immortals left feeling uneasy about the looks they'd received, but without any more information about Ryan's whereabouts than when they arrived. For the next two days they walked the streets of Calais and the docks, no one remembered seeing the girl except for the man who'd checked her papers and didn't know where she'd gone after she left the boat.

Discouraged, they began checking surrounding towns hoping they would stumble across something that would lead them to her.

"What are you thinking?" Duncan asked as Methos stared across the water from the deck of the barge. They thought possibly Seonaid's stories about Paris might have given Ryan the idea to go there.

"I'm thinking that somewhere out there in the dark my daughter is lonely and tired and afraid." Methos began, his voice tired and sad. "And I'm thinking I've done this before "

"That was different. No one has taken Ryan, and if she is afraid she knows she can always call home. I've been thinking she might do that any day now. Running away seemed like the answer for her at the time, but she's a smart girl and she'll realize her mistake soon enough." Duncan tried to be encouraging.

"I hope you're right " Methos pulled his coat around him and stepped off the barge, unable to consider sleep. "I think I'll take a walk. 

Duncan watched as he walked away. He knew his friend was hoping he'd get lucky in his search, and couldn't blame his restlessness. At least his calls to the hospitals and the morgue had turned up empty. He'd made a habit of researching those avenues, leaving Methos to search for her among the living and uninjured.  



	102. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 102

**CHAPTER 102 **

NOTE: Remember that some people who read your reviews are doing so before they read the story to see if it is worth stopping in. Please try not to discuss major plot points and spoil it for them. If you would like to discuss something in particular, I reply to all my emails. lauree2220@hotmail.com

THANKS!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Find anything?" Angie asked R.C. as she stepped up into the cab of the truck. Her load was ready and it was time to go.

"Nothing." R.C. replied glumly as she set the paper aside. "There are a couple of secretarial positions, but I couldn't interview until Monday. It was Saturday and the offices would be closed.

"Nothing in the equestrian realm?"

"There was an opening for an instructor at a riding stable just outside of the city, but they weren't interested in hiring a woman. They weren't even interested in seeing what I could do." R.C. was clearly frustrated. "I'm beginning to think it's hopeless. I've checked every city we've driven through in 5 countries and nothing and I can't just keep riding around with you. You've been great to let me tag along the past 3 weeks, but I'm sure you will be glad to be rid of me soon enough."

"Actually I've enjoyed the company." Angie insisted. "It helps pass the time. Maybe next week I'll have freight that will take us to a few out of the way places. The countryside is probably a better bet for you."

R.C. smiled appreciatively. "You're the best. Really I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along."

"You would have managed, and it's not like you are a burden." Angie really hadn't minded. R.C. seemed like a nice kid and it's not like she was a drain on her financially. When they stayed in a motel R.C. always insisted on paying half even when Angie told her she would have had to pay for the room anyway, and she bought all her own meals.

"I hope you're right. If not I suppose I could take a job waiting tables or something."

Angie wrinkled her nose. "I know it's an honest living but you can do better."

For the next hundred kilometers or so they rode in near silence, Angie singing with the radio and R.C. watching the scenery fly by. It had begun to rain, which didn't lift her spirits as she replayed the phone call to the stable that turned her down over and over in her head. 

She had almost nodded off when Angie shifted down, bringing the rig to an eventual stop.

Through the rain, they could see another truck laying on its side across the highway.

"Oh my God! It had horses on board." Without even stopping to throw on her rainslicker, R.C. jumped out of the cab of the truck and raced to the rig in distress.

"I need help in here." A man's voice called from the cab of the rig. "My daughter's leg is broken and I can't move her."

Angie grabbed her first aid kit and called out she was coming. R.C. in the meantime opened the doors at the bag of the trailer, releasing three horses. She could see two others that must have been thrown from a side door running about in frantic circles and there was the sound of at least a few others coming from inside.

Thinking quickly, she grabbed the harnesses on one of the recently released horses and walked it over to Angie's rig. There was rope inside, and she tied one end to the rig before looping the other end through the harness leaving a long lead dangling.

A few minutes later she'd secured three of the horses, and was climbing up on the side of the overturned rig to check the condition of the ones left inside.

Sadly, one was dead and a second appeared to have shattered its leg in the tumble. A third horse was in danger of hurting itself as it kicked the walls in a state of panic.

"Easy boy." R.C. held her hand out cautiously to the animal.

"Be careful Miss." The man in the cab could see from the back window what she was doing. "He's high spirited. It would be better if you got out of there."

R.C. heard him, but when his attention returned to his daughter and the sound of an ambulance approaching, she had no intention of leaving this horse to hurt itself.

She released the latch on the partition that separated this part of the trailer from the exit in the back, and slowly began to back up all the while talking to the horse calmly.

The horse reared up on its hind legs, but the ceiling was short and it hit the top of its head, further frustrating it.

"It's all right boy. Let's get you out of here. Come on boy." R.C. bravely stepped forward and let the horse sniff her hand, praying it wouldn't bite her.

The horse regarded her for a few seconds and snorted, but R.C. didn't flinch and her voice remained calm and steady. Finally after staring at one another for another moment, the horse gingerly moved closer and allowed her to stroke its nose and take hold of the harness.

R.C. ran her hands over the horse's head and shoulders, letting the animal get used to her before she urged him forward and out the rear exit. A few other travelers were trying to see what they could do. She asked if any of them had a rope or a line, and walked the horse to the quiet side of Angie's rig where she tied him up on his own. If he got excited later, he wouldn't affect the other horses who seemed calmer as they waited in the rain.

The man who owned the rig watched as an ambulance took his daughter to the nearest hospital, turning down the ride because he knew he needed to tend to his animals. He was amazed when he discovered most of them were under control.

"You did this all by yourself?" His Finnish accent thick.

"I'm afraid there's one inside that isn't going to make it and another you've already lost." R.C. hated to tell him of the misfortune, but the 2nd horse was in pain.

He nodded and walked to speak with an officer working the accident. A moment later a shot rang out and R.C. felt the sound pierce her heart as he put the horse out of its misery. Angie walked up beside her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "You really do have a way with horses."

The rain was letting up, and in the distance they could see the last two horses still running wildly about the road and field, a couple of men trying to catch them but only managing to make them more upset.

The owner climbed back into the trailer and came out with two leather lines. "Will you help me?" He asked. R.C. didn't know if Angie was in a hurry to leave, but her friend nodded there was time.

Working as a team, the man and R.C. first got the other people to leave the area where the horses were running and then began to try and calm them. The older of the two mares was the first to recognize the voice of her master and let him bring her under control. The younger animal however continued to run in circles. It took a while before she would be calmed, but finally she relented and allowed R.C. to approach without running away.

"I don't know how to thank you both of you." The man wiped himself off with a towel Angie brought out from the back of her cab. The hospital was in the next town and on their way so after the police arranged for two other trailers to take the horses to a nearby farm until he could check on his daughter, they agreed to give him a ride.

"I am Aadolph Seija." He introduced himself. "My daughter and I were returning to our home outside Pori. These are some of our finest animals and I appreciate the way you took care of them when I could not. They are like my children."

"I am just glad I could help." R.C. replied as she toweled her hair dry and waited for Angie to pull out on the road.

When they got to the hospital, Angie decided the last thing she wanted to do was drive another 300 miles soaked to the skin. "Let's just stay here tonight. There's a hotel next door."

The two showered and changed into dry clothes before walking back over to the hospital to check on Aadolph's daughter.

"Terhi is in surgery now." He was obviously worried about his daughter. "They are going to put two pins in her leg. She will walk again, but it will be a long rehab."

"I hope it goes well for her." Angie sympathized.

"This couldn't have happened at a worse time for us." Aadolph continued. "We are expecting several new horses for training and then to sell, and Tehri does most of the work herself. I have a couple of stable boys, but they can't hold a candle to her when it comes to bringing out the best in an animal."

Angie looked at R.C. and immediately had an idea. "So you will be looking for a trainer?"

"I wish I could afford one. We sank everything we had into the new stock. Now I'm afraid I may need to try and cancel."

"Can you afford room, board and a little spending money until the horses are trained and sold?" Angie winked at R.C. to let her know what was on her mind.

"Who could I find who would make an arrangement like that?" Aadolph's mind was on his daughter and didn't pick up on Angie's idea right away.

"I could train your horses." R.C. offered softly.

Aadolph turned and looked at her, trying not to focus on the scar but looking into her eyes to see much more. She had certainly handled his horses well in the aftermath of the accident and they didn't know her. 

"You seem young to have a lot of experience." He questioned.

"Your daughter isn't much older than I am, and I am guessing she learned the same way I did. I was raised with horses. My parents had me riding almost before I could walk." R.C. realized this was her chance. "I'll be twenty in two weeks."

Aadolph continued to study the young woman. "Why would you want to do this?"

"I need to make a new start in a new place." R.C. replied. "And I would work hard for you for as long as you need me."

"Why don't we leave you alone to think about it." Angie could see he had so much on his mind and was a bit overwhelmed. "We're staying next door, and we'll stop in tomorrow morning to see how your daughter is doing before I have to get my rig back on the road."

The next morning when Angie and R.C. got back to the hospital, Aadolph appeared less stressed. "My daughter is in recovery, but I did have a few minutes to talk to her and she wouldn't let them give her another sedative until she'd spoken with you."

R.C. felt a little odd going into the woman's room, knowing what she'd been through in the past few hours, but Aadolph was insistent. 

She walked in and stood for a moment at the end of the bed, noting the monitors and the harness holding the injured leg.

"I can't see you over there." Tehri's voice was soft but strong. 

"Sorry I thought you might be asleep." R.C. came to stand beside her.

"I plan to be as soon as that nurse comes back." The woman assured her. "God this thing hurts."

Before R.C. could voice her sympathy Tehri began asking her questions. For fifteen minutes the two talked about their mutual love of horses, training methods and a variety of related topics in between. When Tehri couldn't take the pain any longer without some relief she asked R.C. to call her Father inside.

"I think you found my replacement." Tehri told him, managing to smile in the direction of the dark haired girl.

R.C. didn't know what to say. It was as if for the first time in a long time she'd actually come out on top and it felt good. "I won't let you down." She promised. "You'll see."

Angie gave her a hug before handing her duffel bag and backpack down from the back of the cab. "Take care of yourself. And if things don't work out here is my email address."

R.C. didn't know how to thank her, and got a little misty eyed as the blond woman pulled back.

"None of that now." Angie chuckled and wiped her own eyes. "This isn't goodbye. I'm sure I'll see you around."

R.C. watched the big, friendly rig that had been her home for almost a month roll away and hoped she would indeed see Angie again.   



	103. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 103

**CHAPTER 103 **

"Aww man you have got to be kidding." Richie slammed his hands on the bars of the cell, rattling them until one of the guards yelled at him to cool down or he would make him regret it.

"This is great just great." Richie muttered as he fell back on the bunk, not believing the events of the past three days and what landed him in this situation.

Everything had been going ok with the inspector's deal and his horses. Richie and his people were training and breeding whenever they were asked, and it would only be 8 more weeks and he would be free to leave the country with all of his stock. He'd stuck it out this far and had no intention of messing it up now.

Everything had been going ok until he stopped at the local tavern for a drink after a long, cold day working with a particularly stupid and frustrating animal. Normally he spent his time back at the ranch, playing cards and passing whatever off time they could find, but today he wanted a change. He never regretted a decision the way he would regret this one.

He had finished his first beer and was ordering another when the sensation of an immortal hit him. Turning his head, he saw a short, stocky man with an unkempt beard and sour disposition push past a few of the regulars. He barely gave Richie a passing glance, but seemed more intent on the shot of whisky he ordered from the barkeep.

Rather than risk getting into anything, Richie paid his tab and strode out of the tavern. It was dark, and he'd parked behind the building. He'd almost reached his truck when the sensation hit again and he heard himself being called out.

"Look man I really don't have a problem with you. Can't we just forget I was even here?" Richie wasn't afraid, but he didn't feel like a challenge and he didn't feel like having to cover anything up when he wasn't at liberty to leave the area without his horses.

The man didn't seem to hear. He growled and pulled his sword from inside his coat and advanced almost before Richie could prepare his blade for a defense. Across the gravel and mud parking area, the two immortals fought. 

Richie had a clear height advantage, but what the shorter immortal lacked in stature he more than made up for in power. More than a few times Richie narrowly escaped the heat of the blade, and more than a few times the fenders and hoods of the vehicles in the lot did not. The sound of metal against metal rang out loud as they continued to pound one another.

Finally, Richie began to notice a pattern in his opponent's attack and recovery, and he used it to his advantage. Striking high and spinning to finish the swing across the man's gut, Richie was prepared to put an end to all of it when a few men came out of the back of the tavern, yelling and wondering what was going on. 

He was forced to pull back his blade, and watch without protest as his opponent held onto what was left of his entrails and stagger into the dark alley. He disappeared, but Richie was unable to get his truck started and out of the lot before they were upon him.

The damage to the cars would have been bad enough, but when the men saw the pool of blood and the pieces of intestine puddled in it there was no way they would let him go anywhere.

"He jumped me." Richie protested as he was handcuffed and his truck impounded. He couldn't believe this was happening. 

He only had one phone call, and since he wasn't sure he could reach Duncan his call was to the inspector he'd been forced to accommodate the past 4 months. 

"They are going to hold you on destruction of property charges for now and carrying a concealed weapon but if they find a body, it will be murder." The inspector did not seem to be able to help him much more than to ask a favor that he not be transferred to the prison but be held in the local jail.

"They aren't going to find a body." Richie insisted. "He wasn't hurt that bad."

"There were four pieces of his intestine on the ground." The inspector shook his head. "Without medical attention how could anyone survive an injury like that? And where did you get that sword? Do you have any idea how old it is? What were you doing with it?"

Richie couldn't explain, but he asked the man to please tell his people to keep working as they had.

Three days later there was still no body, but the owner of every car in the lot with a ding or scratch whether it happened the night Richie was there or a year before, filed a complaint. Now he was looking at six months and fines totaling more than he wanted to think about to repair all of the damage. 

"Don't worry Richie. Your horses can continue to board at my stable. We will of course need to raise the funds for their care and help with your fines, so I will arrange additional breeding and training." The inspector was more than happy to be of assistance. He also let Richie use his cell to leave Duncan a message. The young immortal wished his teacher had answered, but at least he would know where he was sort of. In the short time he had, he wasn't going to try to explain things to the Highlander. It really didn't matter anyway he supposed. Mac didn't need to get involved it was only six months, and while that seemed like an eternity it really wasn't that long for an immortal.

Now Richie was faced with either finding a way out and being forced to leave all he'd worked for behind, or spending the next six months in this eight by six cell.

"Plenty of time to write my memoirs." Richie muttered to himself as he tossed one playing card after another, trying to make them land on the table across the room, completely bored out of his mind. "Now to think of a title What I did on my Winter Vacation or My Year In Hell: Belarus welcomes you to stay and stay and stay ..."

"Who was the message from? Ellen?" Methos asked Duncan as the two got back into the car, hoping to have better luck at the next town. They'd been looking for Ryan for six weeks now and weren't any closer now than the day they left. 

"No it was from Richie. He wasn't specific, and it sounded like he didn't have a lot of time, but it appears he's run into more trouble in Belarus and says it looks like he will have to stay through the summer." Duncan wondered what was up, but surely if Richie needed something he would say so.

"Sounds like he'll be lucky to get out of there with any of his stock." Methos commented, silently impressed with the young immortal's resolve to stick out whatever situation he'd found himself in. "Did he leave a number?"

"No he said he was just checking in and didn't know when he'd be able to call again."

Methos turned the key to the ignition and stared at the road ahead.

"Something wrong?" Duncan asked, wondering why they weren't moving.

"Is anything right?" Methos replied. "I wish we had some direction. I feel like the further I drive, the further she's getting away from us."

Duncan couldn't disagree. "She appears to know how not to be found. Obviously when you were teaching her she was paying attention."

"I never thought I'd wish for once my children never listened to me." Methos pounded his hands on the steering wheel, the frustration wearing thin. Just that morning he'd had to try and calm a tearful Beth over the phone as she worried if Ryan could be hurt or worse. "I just feel so damned helpless!"

Duncan wasn't going to suggest it first, but he wondered if perhaps they should go back to the estate and continue their search from there. He hoped she would have come to her senses by now, but after so long he thought surely she would at least send some kind of message to let her family know she was all right.

"I promised Beth I wouldn't come home without her." Methos lamented. "But this is getting us nowhere. What do I do MacLeod? How can I face her if I come home without our daughter?"

"Taking some time to regroup and going back home doesn't mean you've given up but you are right. Ryan didn't want to be found and it looks as if she's found a way to make sure she is not. We're going to have to find a new way to search."

Methos didn't find any comfort in his friend's words. He felt like a failure.

"This morning when I spoke with Seonaid she had an idea." Duncan continued. "She wondered if we took out ads or placed classifieds in some of Ryan's favorite magazines if she might at least be coaxed into making a call home to let you know she is all right."

Methos had to admit, it was the best idea he'd heard in a while. "It is worth a try."

"Then we go back?" Duncan asked.

"You can go back if you like. I know Seonaid misses you and you've gone far beyond friendship on this one." Methos let him off the hook. "But I need to give it at least one more week. I want to check Paris again and Calais I can't help feeling someone saw her and either we missed them or for some reason they weren't talking."

"I'll call Ellen and ask her to help Seonaid and Cassie make a list of magazines. They can place the ads while we take another week to search." Duncan wasn't going to leave his friend now.

"Let's hope she sees them." Methos nodded, but then urged caution. "First name only. We don't want to alert Avery if she doesn't already know Ryan is unprotected."

Duncan agreed. A simple "Ryan call home." should do without tipping off anyone. There was no need to add a number she knew it. "At least if we can't find her chances are Avery can't either." Duncan added, knowing his friend needed to hear as much reassurance as he could.  



	104. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 104

**CHAPTER 104 **

At the stables outside Pori, Finland, R.C. braced herself against the cold as she left the enclosed arena where she'd been working her first day with the new stock. During the first six weeks she'd familiarized herself with the Seija's stock and their style, and it had been a really good experience for her but now the new horses that came in the day before were presenting more of a challenge.

Thankfully all but one had been broken to saddle, but they were stubborn and any previous training had been crude at best. Still they were beautiful animals and would be fine mounts if she could harness their spirit without dulling it. They would be well worth the aches and pains that she soaked out each night.

The March wind blew through her, and she leaned her head down to protect the sensitive skin of her face as she crunched through the snow.

"How did it go?" Terhi asked as she wheeled into the kitchen from the main room where R.C. stood in front of the fireplace trying to warm up.

"They're stubborn." R.C. replied as she peeled off layer upon layer of woolen coat, scarf and sweaters until she stood in only her jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt drenched in the sweat of the workout. "But they're wonderful."

"There's a fresh pot of coffee my Father made before he went into town." Terhi motioned toward the pot. "Once you've warmed up I want to hear everything. It's killing me to sit inside while you have all the fun."

"Fun right " R.C. laughed. "Would that have been before or after that stallion dumped me on my keister?"

"You didn't try to ride him the first day?" Terhi wondered for a moment.

"No I'm not that reckless. He kicked over a shovel one of the guys left in the arena and I tripped backward over it and a feed bucket when I was working with one of the mares and the stallion got her all flustered with his stomping and snorting." R.C. wrapped her hands around the hot mug and sat down at the table. "I swear I think he was laughing at me."

"What was a shovel and bucket doing in the arena?" Terhi rolled her eyes. "I swear those guys don't get how dangerous this can be."

"I don't think it will happen again." R.C. assured her. "I let him have it. He probably thinks I'm a royal bitch right about now, but he won't make the mistake again."

What she didn't tell Terhi was what she'd overheard the guys who work in the stables saying about her afterward. It cut her to the core when she'd gone into the tackroom and heard them in one of the stalls after she strongly urged one of them to pay better attention or find something else to occupy his time.

"Scarfaced bitch." He'd spat after she berated him in front of his buddies. "Not that I'd touch her mind you, but she needs a good roll in the hay. That'd tame her."

The other guys laughed, knowing he was trying to save his pride and going along. "Yeah too bad that body's wasted. Course you could always put a bag over her head."

R.C. blinked back the tears and walked into the arena, working longer than she intended with the horses so she could find the courage to face them again. With the job she had, it was impractical to wear her hair loose and try to cover the scar, and makeup would only cover so much before she sweated it off. If she didn't need this job so badly and really love what she was doing, she wasn't sure she could force herself to stay, but after a while she'd steeled herself to their barbs and determined no one would beat her down. She may not enjoy a life filled with love or even have many friends, but she would be the best damn horsewoman in Europe, and defy anyone who tried to deny her that satisfaction.

Over the next few weeks she worked with the horses that had already been broken to saddle, gently but firmly commanding them to perform and accept her direction without resistance. It was a difficult job, but by the end of the second week Aadolph knew he'd made the right decision when he'd hired her.

"It was providence that brought you to us that day." He gave her a hug after dismounting one of the more difficult mares that was now under complete control.

"I'm glad you're pleased." R.C. smiled, forgetting for a moment her disfigurement.

"What can I do for you? A day off perhaps?" He asked. "Surely you have some shopping you'd like to do or a movie?"

R.C. shook her head. "I've got everything I need here." She insisted. 

"Is there nothing?" Aadolph pushed. "I don't want you to leave here because you are unhappy or feel like we're pushing you too hard."

"I'm not going anywhere." R.C. assured him. "Here with the horses I'm the happiest."

"I'm glad you're happy, but you know you shouldn't use the horses to hide from the world R.C." The older man was concerned she was too focused on the task. "Anyone who matters will accept you as you are. You are a lovely girl "

R.C. knew he was trying to be kind, but the last thing she wanted was anyone's pity or to believe things that were not true.

"I'm happy here." She repeated. "And I don't need anyone's acceptance for anything but doing the job I love. That's all I care about. It's all I need."

Aadolph knew the story she'd given Angie. When R.C. had been talking to Terhi he'd asked and Angie thought he might hesitate to hire her or would make the girl feel uncomfortable if he asked her directly. But he never let on. He hoped one day she would trust them enough to share her pain and her story, but he wouldn't push. He would simply be grateful to have her at the stables and make sure she knew he cared.

R.C. excused herself. It was getting late and she didn't want to miss her time with the stallion. Even though he hadn't been ready to work with when he arrived, R.C. knew she couldn't put it off forever and wanted the best chance she had with him when the time came. Although the stable boys helped feed, work out and groom the other horses, she insisted no one do anything for the stallion but herself. Every morsel of food every stroke of the brush every opportunity to exercise in the arena came only from her hand.

She approached him with confidence and respect, talking to him and making eye contact. He snorted and stomped whenever he saw her, but as the weeks wore on, his episodes of anger became less and less until he seemed to accept her much the same as he would accept a feed bucket.

But there was a far cry between silent acceptance when she fed or groomed him and letting her on his back, and R.C. knew that. 

Honestly she'd never broken a horse herself, but had watched intently when her uncles had worked with a few before they left Ridgetop, and her Father and Uncle Duncan had taken in a horse it's owner thought would be good for nothing and had given up on. It took them almost a week to have the horse accept a saddle, but eventually he'd become one of the nicest mounts on the estate. She'd also purchased a few books while she and Angie were on the road. Long hours in the truck gave her plenty of time to read and learn all she could.

Sitting just outside the stall where the stallion eyed her as she ate her dinner, R.C. didn't admit even to the horse her uncertainty.

"You will be the first." She told him with determination. "You'll take my saddle and once I'm done with you there won't be any horse I can't tame."

The horse tossed his head and let out a scoffing breath, but she was undaunted. "You'll let me ride you and you'll like it. You might as well not fight it because I've already won you just don't know it yet."

Settling back into the hay so he'd become even more accustomed to her presence, R.C. began thumbing through the latest issue of Cosmo Girl. Even if she didn't think she'd ever wear the clothes or use the makeup inside, she still enjoyed reading and since Terhi had a subscription could do so without a trip to the newsstand. 

She was almost finished when a small royal blue block of color with bold block print made her swallow hard. "Ryan, please call home. We miss you."

Surely it couldn't be a message for her could it?

Most days she didn't let herself think about her family. At night it was tough not to wonder how they were and feel guilty for worrying them, but during the day she made sure she stayed too busy. But here it was staring her in the face. The message might not be for her but she was sure her own family missed her as much as whoever placed this ad. Brushing the tears from her eyes she walked to the stallion and surprisingly he let her stroke his nose without a fuss. "I can't risk it." She told him. "I know it's not fair but I just can't."

Perhaps if Angie did keep her promise to stop back in and see how she was doing she could send a letter and have her postmark it somewhere far away on a freight run. At least then they wouldn't have to worry and maybe she could ease her conscience.

_**NOTE: I only have brief knowledge of horsemanship and training, but if I stopped to really research the topic we'd never finish lol. Just use your imagination and please excuse any problems those with more knowledge might pick up on. **_  



	105. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 105

CHAPTER 105 

"It's not your fault." Beth assured Adam when she tried to pull him into her arms and he turned away. "You can't blame yourself. I don't blame you you know that don't you?"

"I only know our daughter is out there somewhere." Adam waved his hand across the window. "And she might be frightened or hurt or in trouble, and I'm helpless to do anything."

"We'll find her or she'll come home." Beth assured him. "We haven't lost her. I know it. I can feel it. I can feel her." She covered her heart with her hand convincingly.

"Then maybe you should have been the one searching for her." Adam sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. "All I can feel is my own inadequacy." 

Beth wondered if Ryan had any idea what she had done to her Father and to their family by leaving the way she did. She had to believe her daughter's pain had blinded her to the pain it would cause them all. As close as the two had been she couldn't help but believe if Ryan did know, she wouldn't be able to keep torturing him this way. She sat beside him and pulled his head to her shoulder, stroking his back as she held him. "I wish you would believe me." She lamented. "I know you and Duncan did everything you could to bring her home. You have not failed her Adam, and it's not like we've given up. To keep rushing around without any real lead or direction wasn't helping anyone. You can't help she didn't trust us enough to help her."

"It's my fault she's untraceable." Adam insisted as he let her hold him. A part of him knew she was right, but it was hard to accept. "And it's my fault I didn't see how much pain she was in."

"And I'm her Mother and I should have seen as well. You don't carry this alone. It's as much mine as it is yours but I honestly don't think she gave us any indication she could do something like this. If anything she led us to believe she might never leave the sanctuary of the estate. And does it really matter anyway? It's not going to change anything Blaming ourselves isn't going to help Ryan now. It will only rip us apart and hurt Cassie and Joey more in the process." Beth was adamant in her belief his blame was misplaced. "And immortal or not I don't remember you ever mentioning immortality being akin to deity. There are some things beyond your control."

"When did you get to be so wise?" Adam let out a weary laugh that died almost as soon as it began.

"It must be the old men I hang out with. There's a great deal we can learn from our elders if we pay attention." Beth planted a kiss on his neck and held him tighter.

In Ellen's room Duncan let her rub his neck and shoulders. It had been weeks since he'd had a good night's sleep. If they weren't out looking for Ryan, he lay awake trying to rack his brain for something anything that would help them find the girl. He could only imagine the emotion Methos must be hiding. If it had been Seonaid, he wasn't certain how he would handle it.

"The second round of magazine ads will go out next week. We were lucky a few of them hadn't gone to print with this month's edition when we called to place the ads." Ellen told him as she continued the massage. "And if she calls, we have the phones set to trace and everyone knows how long to keep her talking to get a good lead."

"When she is home I think I'll be tempted to hug her first and then throw her over my knee for what she's put her parent's through. Methos is holding it together, but I'm not sure how." Duncan shared details of the two-month search. "If they didn't have enough to worry about with Avery Lind. Ryan certainly didn't help them or herself."

"I don't think she knew what she was doing." Ellen tried to put herself in Ryan's shoes. "She's only had a few months to deal with the scarring and the surgeries and her mind is protecting her from so much. As grown up as she looks she's still a girl. What's she's done is reckless and it's hurtful but in a way I understand why she did it. It's hard to cope when you feel like you are the one who will always be on the outside looking in. It starts with an ache that doesn't heal, and you either let it crush you or you harden yourself and become bitter."

"Is that how you felt after what happened to you?" Duncan rolled over and looked up at her, taking her hand in his own.

"Before Connor found me all I knew was bitterness. It was what kept me alive and was my constant companion when I couldn't risk letting anyone else close. And even after he trained me and helped me to see I was better than the rubbish my husband tried to make me into a lot of that wall just wouldn't come down. I didn't know how to let it down."

"What made you open up to me?" Duncan kissed her hand and pulled her to lie on top of him.

"Time and finally finding the courage to take a risk a real risk I couldn't face with a sword." She replied honestly, looking down into his face. "You have no idea how high a cliff I jumped from when I opened my heart to you Duncan MacLeod."

"I suppose we'll both just have to be grateful I'm a good catch." He wrapped his arms around her and rolled her beside him, holding her close.

"That you are a ghrá mo chroí." Her giggles not covering the endearing admission of her love . "That you are." 

Buried deep in the coverlet and quilts of her bed, R.C. dreamed of a warm day when she welcomed the sun on her face. It was her seventh birthday and she'd begged her Father to take her riding with him but not on her own horse. She wanted to ride with him on his grand horse and feel the wind as he urged the mount to gallop as fast as he could across the fields above their house.

"Faster Daddy! Faster!" She'd demanded, holding tightly to the arm that held her in front of him. She could feel the warmth of his body behind hers and the deep chuckle of his laugh against the top of her head as her Father did his best to grant her every wish. 

They'd ridden to the furthest end of the property and when they reached one of her favorite spots beneath a grove of apple and pear trees, she'd squealed to find a picnic spread out just for them. Adam hardly had a chance to keep her from falling when she slid down the horse's shoulder before he'd dismounted.

Her Mother had made her favorite cream cheese sandwiches every crust carefully removed and some cut in the shape of hearts and stars. There was punch to drink and delicately cut carrots to crunch on and grapes and the best part was the small chocolate cake just for them. Later that night the whole family would gather for a party and she would have a big cake and presents, but the morning ride and picnic lunch was just for her and her Daddy.

After they ate she'd sat in his lap as he leaned against one of the large fruit trees and read a few chapters from The Little Prince to her. 

_"Here is my secret. It's quite simple:"_ Her father read the lines of the fox. _"One sees clearly only with the heart. Anything essential is invisible to the eyes. . . . It's the time that you spent on your rose that makes your rose so important. . . . People have forgotten this truth," the fox said, "But you mustn't forget it. You become responsible for what you've tamed. You're responsible for your rose. . . ."_

Sitting up in bed, R.C. wiped the tears from her face as she remembered that day and that moment with her Father so vividly. She recalled how after he read those lines, her Father laid the book down and turned her in his lap so he could see her eyes. "You Ryan, are my rose." He'd stated softly. "You and Joey and Cassie are all my roses and there is nothing more important than being with you and tending to your needs and watching you grow."

"Then you are responsible for me." She'd smiled back at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing tight.

"Yes, I am responsible for you." Her Father agreed, smoothing her hair and holding her for a long moment before they packed everything into the 2 baskets and left them beneath the tree to be retrieved later and ridden home.

R.C. thought long and hard about the simple exchange, her heart aching as she realized he probably still felt responsible for her. "It's not your fault." She whispered. "I'm responsible now.

Catching her reflection in the mirror across the room she smoothed her tousled hair back and stared for a long time at the scar on her cheek, trying to imagine what it was like before it was there.

"I'm not your rose anymore I am no one's rose." The admission crushed her, and she had to fight the ache of her heart not to pick up the phone and call her Father, begging him to come and get her. It was too late now. She couldn't go back, not until she'd found her own life and maybe not ever. She couldn't hurt them all by making them watch her grow jealous and bitter. She was responsible for what she would become and she was responsible for making sure she didn't ruin their lives in the process.

Knowing she couldn't sleep now even if she tried, R.C. quickly dressed and bundled up in layers and braved the wind and snow as she crossed the yard to the stable. There she went to sit in the hay across from the stallion, talking to him when he stuck his inquisitive head over the door.

"You may be prickly and angry, but you my friend have become my rose." She told the horse. "And you will be magnificent. You'll see. You will be magnificent."  



	106. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 1...

**CHAPTER 106 **

"How long are we going to stay here." Avery complained. "It's boring, dank and too damn cold."

"Until I know they haven't traced us here yet." Gavri responded, just as bored with her as she was with his choice of accommodations in a tiny village outside Moscow.

"We could have at least stayed in the city you know." Avery retorted, crossing her arms as she flounced onto a chair.

"I don't intend to lose any more because of you." Gavri came to loom over her. "Yes I have accommodations in the city, and in several other cities around the world but I will not have them compromised because your friends follow us there. One day you may learn the value of being able to disappear completely and relocating in a place where you are not recognized, but that is also familiar with your own things around you, even if it has been decades since you've seen them last."

His chest heaved as he leaned over the chair, placing his hands on either arm as he looked her directly in the eye. "But then again perhaps you won't keep your head long enough to fully appreciate what I've worked centuries to build and preserve."

Avery swallowed nervously but didn't break eye contact. "If you are going to take my head, then be done with it. Your constant threats bore me."

In a flash Gavri's blade whipped through the air and came to rest directly against the pulse at her neck. "Are you so quick to part this life my dear?" He pressed the blade harder, drawing a fine line of blood along its edge. "Are you positive you want me to end this now?"

He waited and let her think long and hard about her situation.

"Do not think I will not." He hissed. "Do not think you are that beautiful or that charming. Never make that mistake darling. You are replaceable. Everyone is replaceable."

Avery didn't dare breath until the blade had been withdrawn and a handkerchief offered to her in its place."

"Don't make a mess of the upholstery." Gavri turned his back and walked out of the room, leaving her to think about what he'd said and what he'd done. It had been more than eight weeks since their confrontation with Adam Pierson and his friends, and in those weeks he had withdrawn the investigators from around the estate and remained with Avery in as remote and undetectable a location as he could. It was essential to regain the element of surprise, and that could only be attained if they were free to move about without risk. He was fairly certain they had accomplished this, but to be certain, he procured a new source of information a few weeks prior. He'd hired the services of an officer in local law enforcement in Hereford who could easily explain his observations as follow up precautions related to the assault on Pierson's daughter. As soon as he heard from him and could get an idea of the activities on the estate he would know if it was safe to move to more comfortable accommodations.

Less than an hour later his cell phone rang. It was his contact.

"Pierson and MacLeod were out of town it seems from New Year's Day until just this past week. No one seems to know why they were gone or where they were, except I did manage to overhear a bit of conversation between the red headed daughter and her Mother at the market." The man reported. "It appears they were searching for someone, but weren't having any luck. The next thing I see is the two of them returning to the estate."

"And since they've returned? Have you learned anything?" Gavri asked.

"Not much. There hasn't been any unusual activity around the manor or any guests aside from MacLeod and that small blonde girlfriend of his. When I've seen Pierson, he's seemed to be in a foul mood, but that could be because the younger daughter has taken to isolating herself in her room."

"Really?" Gavri was intrigued.

"According to the groundskeeper, he hasn't seen her since the first of the year not even to ride, and according to him she loves horses. She hasn't been seen downstairs and missed the follow up visit with her doctors to check her progress and did not schedule the next surgery. Word around the area has it that she's lost her mind."

"Now that is interesting." Gavri spoke more to himself than the investigator. "See what else you can find out about her and see if you can find out more about what Adam Pierson and his friend were doing away for so long, but don't draw attention to yourself. You mustn't risk discovery."

"Well whatever it was, I don't think they found what they were looking for and if his daughter is touched in the head it looks like he won't be far to follow. Everyone I've spoken with both here and through my contacts in the states say he doted on the girl, and that he somehow blames himself for what happened to her." 

"You haven't let anyone else in your department know you are aware of his prior identity have you?" Gavri cautioned.

"They don't know anything about it, and they won't." The man assured. "That's all I have. I'll call you when there is more."

Gavri felt a sense of relief. MacLeod and Pierson may have been searching for them, but they had obviously given up probably because Pierson's daughter was losing it mentally and his wife must have begged him to give up and return home. 

Returning to Avery, he announced they would be leaving the next morning. "How does Guatemala City sound this time of year?" 

"It's not Rio, but at least it's warm." Avery replied warily, her hand nervously moving to cover her neck. "So does this mean you've given up on helping me with my vendetta? It's not like it will be easy from the other side of the globe."

Gavri shook his head. "I have given up on nothing and I haven't forgotten what those two cost me. But I need time to plan and time to learn more about what is going on with Pierson and MacLeod. There is plenty of time to deal with them, and you are right it is too cold here."

Back at the estate, Methos searched tirelessly for additional leads on Ryan but when those didn't pan out he began to look further into the information Ellen had given him on Gavri Dorshlin's believed residences around the world.

"There's nothing more?" He rubbed his eyes and rested his elbows on the desk as Ellen gave him her most recent information. The Watchers had not seen him anywhere. He had successfully disappeared, but they kept a casual eye on his homes as they could, in case he turned up.

"In other words they aren't looking." Methos replied with frustration as he pushed back his chair and walked to the window. "Whatever happened to the days where a Watcher took his job seriously, forsaking all else for the preservation of the record?"

"They haven't put out an APB on him if that's what you mean." Ellen knew the waiting was eating him up, but there was little she could do to help Unless she took on the search herself. Duncan had taken Seonaid to Paris for the week to celebrate her 16th birthday and reconnect with his daughter, and she was feeling a bit restless just sitting and waiting for something to happen. "Look Methos you and Duncan have had more than your share of dead ends and bad hotels. Why don't I take the leads we have and check out Dorshlin's addresses myself? When they turn up I can call you or if I can get Avery alone, I could take care of her myself."

"I can't let you do that." Methos turned from the window to face her.

"Let me? You wouldn't seriously try to stop me would you?" Ellen didn't let her tone become a challenge. She simply got the point across that she was still as independent as she'd always been and quite capable of taking care of herself.

"We're not talking just Avery." Methos moved closer. "There are two of them maybe more if Dorshlin has any other students lurking about. Even I know it would be reckless to face them alone. I learned that the hard way in Marseilles."

"You would if it meant keeping your family safe." Ellen pointed out.

Methos nodded. "But I don't have to and you shouldn't put yourself in a position to be cornered by them either."

"Is this where you get all sappy and tell me I matter to you?" Ellen laughed and sat down in the leather chair across from his desk. "Because honestly Methos I like you too, but let's not get all sentimental and what would Duncan think?"

"It is MacLeod I am thinking about." Methos admitted, letting out a long sigh and running his hands over his face as he prepared to break one of his cardinal rules. "I stayed silent before and as noble as I thought it was, I've had few regrets that haunt me more."

It took Ellen a moment to realize what he was talking about, but then it made sense. Even before he said another word she knew he was discussing Amanda.

"I knew how he felt about Amanda and I knew she loved him as well, and I've often asked myself if I simply remained silent because somewhere inside I found it amusing when they continued to dance around their emotions." Methos admitted.

"You do have an unusual sense of humor at times, but somehow I doubt that was your motivation." Ellen reassured, realizing she was seeing much more inside Methos than he'd ever allowed before. "You didn't say anything because you valued both their friendships and their confidence. And if you don't mind me saying it, you've been shouldering much more responsibility for things than is healthy for an immortal. Is that a new habit? Because keep it up and it will get you killed."

"We're not talking about me. We're talking about you and MacLeod and how I will not be responsible for watching him lose anyone else he loves because he holds friendship in a higher regard than is good for him, or because I don't say what needs to be said."

"There you go again." Ellen shook her head as she tried not to think about what he was saying. She wasn't used to having love in her life, so it was uncomfortable to realize her decisions must now be based on more than only how they affect her. She knew how much it hurt Duncan when he lost Amanda, and she hadn't even been around to witness the first three years of his pain. He was strong and he'd survived loss before but that didn't make it easy to accept. Looking up into Methos' eyes she could see the shadows of the pain and guilt he carried still over something he believed he could have prevented something he felt was his fault since he was Avery's intended mark and Amanda wouldn't have been there if she'd been with MacLeod.

"I am asking you not to go after Avery alone." Methos leaned against the desk in front of her, his arms crossed. "And it is not because I question your ability I know better. I've been on the receiving end of your sword." He laughed nervously and then became serious again. "I am asking you because if what I see between you and MacLeod is real and I believe it is I want it to last."

"I'm not planning on throwing it away." Ellen was uncomfortable with how deeply Methos seemed to feel about this. He was showing an uncharacteristic concern usually reserved only for his family and she wasn't quite sure how to handle it. "But I think someone should be looking for Avery and I would like the chance to find her. I feel responsible for a lot of this myself. She was my student and she killed my friend."

"There are two of them." Methos repeated the risk and moved to kneel in front of her. "And they do not play by the rules. Even if you have no intention of confronting them alone, but were to observe them and call us to join you there is always the risk you would be discovered. I haven't stayed alive as long as I have by purposely stumbling into challenges I cannot win. I have underestimated Avery Lind and her resourcefulness one too many times. Do not make the same mistake."

"How can you ask me to just sit here and do nothing?" Ellen heard what he was saying, but it was against her nature not to be proactive when so much was at stake.

"I am asking you to remember what I have had to tell myself every day since we found out it wasn't just Avery we were dealing with what has kept me from striking out blindly on my own because of the rage I feel for the way she violated my daughter and my family." Methos replied. "For centuries I have faced challenges as they arose some I looked for and some I let find me. And each time although I was certain I could win I knew there was always that chance this would be the end of it all for me and as much as I live to survive, I could accept that, because it was all about me. It was only about me."

Ellen felt a chill run down her spine as he continued.

"But now it isn't just about me. There is Beth and our children and I can not blindly strike out without making certain I will return to them. And you can not either not if you truly love MacLeod. It is not just about you anymore Ellen That was over the moment you let him fall in love with you and the moment you opened your heart to him. I can not stop you, but I hope you will consider what I am saying. I want to find Avery Lind and send her to the hell she deserves more than I have wanted almost anything in my life but when I face her I am going to make damn sure it is a battle I will win."

"Ok ok point taken." Ellen held up her hands in surrender, and waited only long enough for him to move away from the chair before she stood and put a little distance between them. "I won't go looking for Avery by myself not now anyway. But I can't just sit here and wait either."

"What are you going to do?" Methos wondered what choice she had.

"I'm going for a long ride for one thing." Ellen stated directly. "And then I'm going to have a long talk with that Watcher of mine and find a way to make it worth his while to push things along a little harder. Watcher's are supposed to watch and if anyone needs watching it is Avery Lind."

"Try not to ride the poor beast into the ground." Methos was glad she felt the need to get some air. Things had become uncomfortably intense and he welcomed the space as well. He had said what he had to say, and he knew once MacLeod was back in town Ellen wouldn't feel so restless, and anything she could do to further their search aside from getting herself killed in the process was fine by him. 

He had only just turned away from the door Ellen exited when he heard Beth come in behind him.

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked, waiting in the doorway as he turned to face her.

"How much did you hear?" He held out his hand to her, urging her closer.

"More than I should have. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I didn't want to interrupt either, and I couldn't walk away." Beth admitted as she took his hand and let him pull her to sit on his lap in the leather chair.

"Exactly what part has you so curious?" He asked. "Do you wonder if I really am worried about Ellen going after Avery on her own?"

Beth shook her head. "No I know you wouldn't have said anything if it didn't matter or if you thought there wasn't a chance she could face an unfair advantage if she found Avery and that immortal that has taken an interest in her."

"What then?" He smoothed her hair over her shoulder and settled deeper into the chair.

"Will you really be able to contain the anger that has built up inside and make sure the odds are in your favor when you face her again?" Beth needed to hear him reassure her. Just hearing how close things had come in Marseilles still left her shaking, and it was hard not to remember what his rage had done before when it got the best of him.

"I won't do anything so rash that I risk both our lives. I know what it would cost and I won't risk leaving our children alone Beth. I promise you that." He caressed her cheek and let her see in his eyes the truth of his words. "Besides twenty years isn't nearly long enough. We've lost precious time already because of Avery when we should have been happy and should have been enjoying this time with our children instead of the hell she has put us all through. I plan to more than make up for it when she is finally out of our lives and when Ryan is back home with us safe and sound."

"I wish it was that way now." Tears began to form in her eyes as she spoke. "Knowing Ryan is out there somewhere alone it hurts so much. And when I think that Avery could come back and try to hurt us again to hurt Cassie or Joey "

Methos pulled her close, nestling her head against his shoulder as he held her. "I know sweetheart. Believe me I know, but she isn't going to get the chance. I won't let her hurt us or the children again. This will be over one day soon and we will find a way to make it right and be happy you'll see. We will find Ryan and this time we will know how to help her. You have to believe that you have to believe." Methos felt a sense of relief when he felt Beth nod as she wrapped her arms around him. Her tears kept her from saying the words, but as long as he knew she believed he could believe as well.  



	107. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 1...

**CHAPTER 107 **

"Again!" R.C. ordered one of the guys who worked in the stable to hold the stallion's head while she once again climbed onto its back.

"R.C. why don't you call it a day?" Aadolph suggested from behind the safety of the coral fence. He thought she was pushing herself too hard. Yes she'd made tremendous progress with the animal, having coaxed it into first accepting a blanket and getting past simply lying across its back without being thrown, but it had been three days since she'd begun working with a saddle and although the stallion appeared strong and stubborn enough to handle being pushed she was bruised, battered and visibly aching from the effort.

"It's not nearly dark yet. There's still two more hours of daylight." R.C. argued, rubbing her hip and adjusting her hat before putting her foot in the stirrup and lifting herself up on the skittering animal. The stable boys were hardly able to hold the horse in one position long enough for her to completely take her seat before the stallion began to rear and buck.

R. C. held on tightly, trying to balance the movement of her body with the motion of the stallion. For almost fifteen seconds she managed to stay in the saddle, but when the horse lunged sideways, pinning her calf between its body and the fence rail R.C. crumbled against the post, landing on the side of her foot.

"That is enough for today!" Aadolph insisted firmly as the young woman tried to rise, obviously feeling more than a twinge of pain in her ankle.

R.C. tried to take a few steps, but it was no use. She could walk, but she couldn't put enough force on the leg to lift herself in the stirrups, much less grip the animal's sides.

Aadolph nodded for the stable boys to take the stallion into the barn and rub him down, ignoring R.C.'s protests that she was the only one to care for the horse.

"One night is not going to make any difference with that animal." He remained firm. "Now lean on me and keep the weight off that ankle until we can get you inside and take a look at it."

As it turned out the ankle was only slightly sprained, but would require at least a day without activity and then a secure taping before R.C. could move about and then it wouldn't be without some discomfort.

"You're pushing yourself too hard." Terhi commented as she watched R.C. remove her foot from a bucket of ice, wrap it in a towel and elevate it again. She'd been watching from the window, and while she respected what the young woman was doing she could see this stallion was not going to take to a saddle easily if ever.

"If I let up now we'll lose all the progress we've made." 

"It's not worth getting yourself injured for." Terhi shook her head. "You've already broken him enough so that he could be controlled for breeding purposes. Anything more than that is nothing short of a miracle."

"I know I can do this." R.C. met her gaze directly.

"Just remember if you are hurt, then the other horses suffer until you can work with them again." Terhi wheeled herself out of R.C.'s bedroom and left her to think about it. "There's a bigger picture you need to see. The price we can get for the other horses is the most important, but is dependent up on how well you train them. We're going to make a killing on the stallion for stud value either way."

R.C. knew Terhi was right. The other horses were of greater value to the ranch and its survival, but still she knew she could break the stallion and they could double his value. To force the issue would be the decision of a temperamental teenager, and she needed to keep convincing them she was an adult.

She wished she could call one of her uncles and ask their opinion of her technique. She had so many questions, and although Terhi and Aadolph were good with advice, she didn't want to tip them off to the fact this was her first real training job. Her Father would have a keen sense of how to approach the stallion as well That was out of the question though, so R.C. had to content herself with popping a few aspirin and trying to get some sleep.

The next day drug on as she was forced to watch from the window while the stable boys worked with the other horses and the stallion spent the day alone in the smaller coral. She hardly picked at her lunch and was seriously thinking of slipping outside on a crutch when the sound of a diesel engine stopped just outside the house.

A moment later Angie's smiling face appeared inside the door. R.C. started to get up from the couch where she had her leg propped, but her friend stopped her.

"Don't get up on my account. Just point me in the direction of the washroom and the coffee pot." Angie had left her trailer to be loaded in town for the night and wanted to check on R.C. to see how she was doing with her new job.

Terhi heard her come in and by the time Angie came out of the washroom, she was rolling into the main room with a steaming cup of coffee perched on the tray in her lap.

R.C. was glad to see Angie, but frustrated by her own immobility. She had hoped when her friend visited she could show her all she'd accomplished and they might even take a ride around the property. That was out of the question now.

Terhi more than made up for R.C.'s reluctance to join in the chatter. She raved about their new trainer's work and told Angie how pleased they were with the prospects for the sale.

"By the time these horses are ready to be shipped to their new owner, we'll more than make up our investment and the profit we'd originally planned." She smiled brightly toward R.C. "The day the two of you came upon our overturned rig was a true blessing in so many ways."

Angie was going to stay in town, but Terhi and Aadolph wouldn't hear of it. There were two beds in R.C.'s room, and although she could have stayed in the other guest room, Angie opted to bunk with her friend so they could catch up in private and she could make sure things truly were as they seemed.

"So you haven't had any trouble from that ex of yours?" Angie asked when they were getting ready for bed.

It took R.C. a moment to realize what she was talking about. "Oh him? Uhm no nothing at all. Hopefully he's stopped looking."

"I wouldn't count on it." Angie shook her head. "You never described him to me, but there were two men who came looking for you at the Truck Stop. No one said anything, but they were there a few times and one of them seemed really agitated when he thought they knew something."

R.C. listened as Angie described her Father and Duncan, and felt like a heel when she confirmed that was her ex and his friend.

"Too bad he's such a jerk." Angie commented as she pulled the covers up over lap while she sat against the headboard. "The waitress said they were both real lookers "

"Yeah well you know what they say about looks and all that." R.C. tried to blow off the subject, the guilt eating at her as she let Angie continue to think the worst of her Father and Duncan. So she changed the subject. "Uhm where are you headed next?"

"Me? I'm headed south. I've got a load to take to Madrid and then a few to shuttle around Spain. Why? You aren't thinking of leaving are you?"

R.C. shook her head. "No nothing like that. I just thought maybe when you were far enough away that it couldn't be traced, you might drop a letter in the post for me. I want to let my family know I'm ok without putting them in danger by telling them where I am or risk them being followed if they tried to come here."

Angie understood and agreed. "I'll wait till I'm in Madrid. That should be far enough."

They spent a few hours talking before both knew they needed to get some rest. Angie had a long drive the next day and Ryan was going to try and move about enough to at least go to the stables and maybe rub down the stallion and spend time with him, even if she couldn't do more.

The next morning when Angie left, it was with a feeling that R.C. could truly be safe here and things would be better for her and with the letter tucked safely away for mailing as promised.

Ten days later, Joey rushed into his Father's office without knocking. "Dad! It's from Ryan." He was out of breath, having run all the way from the gate with the letter, not waiting for Cassie to turn the car around when he saw what was in the box. They'd been on their way out, but meeting his friends in town was immediately forgotten with the appearance of the letter.

Adam scanned the envelope, making note of the familiar handwriting and noticing there was no return address only a postmark from Madrid, Spain over the postage.

Beth had heard Joey call her name on his way to the office and made it in the doorway just as Adam carefully sliced the envelope with a letter opener and unfolded the single white page.

He waited until she was standing beside him, her hand gripping his arm, before he began to read aloud.

_"Mom and Dad,_

_I want you to know that I am safe and I am in a place where I can be happy as happy as I can be anyway. I have found a way to earn a living, so you don't have to worry about me wandering the streets or not having a place to sleep at night. I wish I could tell you more, but I can't. Please trust me. I have moved on with my life and I want you to do the same. There is no need to look for me, because I am honestly better than I have been in a long time. I have new dreams and new goals where how I look doesn't matter, and I am learning to accept the fact that my old dreams are gone forever._

_Please give my love to Grandpa, Joey and Cassie. I miss all of you, but I can't come home maybe one day you will understand._

_I will try to send word to you as often as I can so you will know I am all right._

_I love you,_

_Ryan_

_PS: Tell Uncle Duncan and Seonaid I love them as well."_

  
Adam handed the letter to Beth, knowing she would want to read it for herself even though she'd only just heard him share it's message.

"At least we know she is all right. Are you going to Madrid to try and find her? Can I go with you?" Joey stood just inside the doorway with Cassie standing close beside him. She'd walked in right after her Father began reading.

"If I thought she was there, I would leave within the hour." Adam exhaled in frustration. "But she would not be that careless. Someone mailed this for her. If anything Madrid is one place we can be sure we will not find her."

His words fell heavy on the room as the brief outlook of hope faded and they were left to simply be glad that at least for now Ryan appeared to be safe, and she was alive.  



	108. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 1...

**CHAPTER 108 **

The time they spent in Paris showed Duncan just how much Seonaid missed the city and her art studies. The past several months they'd put her plans on hold while he helped Methos deal with Avery and with Ryan, but he felt terribly guilty about the price his daughter was paying.

"I want to let her finish out the school term here." He explained to Methos when he phoned to ask if Ellen could bring the rest of their things with her and join them in Paris. "But in the summer she is going with her art instructor and several of the more gifted students to Rome. She'll be completely engrossed in the city and all she can learn and I'll be free to help you track down Avery." Duncan hadn't forgotten what Avery had done to Ryan or to Amanda, but he had to think about his own family and he wasn't going to let her rob him of precious time with Seonaid or allow his daughter to miss opportunities he so desperately wanted to give her. He also wanted an opportunity to spend time with Ellen that was more private and allowed them both the freedom to be more relaxed with one another. 

Methos understood, and Duncan assured him that if anything came up or if he got a solid lead he would be on the first plane to meet him. For now there was little they could do about Ryan while she didn't want to be found and Methos wasn't going to risk leaving his family unprotected without more concrete information on where Avery was. After all they'd been through, Beth, Cassie and Joey needed him to focus on them for a while. Plus there was something inside telling him to step back and refocus. For now he was going to continue to process the information Ellen received and follow leads from the estate in Hereford on both Avery and Ryan. He was also going to find a way for Cassie to continue her education without further interruption and with minimal danger. She'd taken a few courses at the college nearby, but she wanted to return to Brighton and he wasn't going to lose another of his children because he couldn't adapt his life as an immortal to theirs.

"What would you say to taking up temporary residence in Brighton?" Adam asked Beth later that night as they prepared for bed.

"You want to move there?" Beth looked up at Adam in the mirror, letting him take the brush from her hand and run it through her hair while he explained why he thought the move would be a good idea.

"Nothing permanent but at least until the situation with Avery is over. I thought if we began looking immediately, perhaps there would be something suitable we could move in to in time for Cassie to resume her studies for the spring term." Adam let the silky strands run through his fingers.

"What about Joey? He has another year after this one." She reminded him.

"There are fine schools in Brighton, and the music scene is much more active. I think he will understand, and I am trying to avoid a difficult situation with Cassie. I'm afraid if we do not do something to let her resume her life she will do something rash."

Beth turned away from the mirror to face him. "You mean like marrying Mark?"

Adam didn't deny the thought had occurred to him more than once, but that was a worst case scenario. He was more concerned she would make good on the threat made a year before to make her own way. Only seeing how Ryan's disappearance affected all of them had deterred Cassie from forcing the issue during winter term. But this temporary stay wouldn't last, so he decided to find a solution that would work for all of them.

"But what if Ryan comes home and we aren't here?" Beth worried as she slipped off her robe and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Mrs. Wallace will be here." Adam reminded her. "We won't miss a letter should it come, and if she calls Mrs. Wallace can make sure she has our new number. I know it will be hard but we have to think about Cassie and Joey and what is best for them. My heart aches for Ryan but doing this for Cassie will not be turning our back on Ryan."

Beth slid beneath the covers, still sitting with her back against the pillows as she watched him remove his clothes and join her. "I think you are right about Cassie." She admitted. "She is frustrated and growing more restless every day."

Adam turned out the light and held his arm out to her, willing her to let him hold her. "I will speak to Joey in the morning so he will not feel overlooked in the decision, and then we can tell Cassie at dinner tomorrow night. We can check for possible homes for rent in Brighton Friday after Joey is out of school. With any luck we can find a place and relocate within the week."

"You have this all worked out I see, but I don't recall agreeing." Beth laughed, turning her face up to his, her eyes sparkling in the moonlit room.

"I recall it quite well." Adam replied, kissing her nose. "The instant you relaxed in my arms I could see your mind turning while you began to think of all the things you would have to accomplish in the next few days to facilitate such a move."

Beth's mouth opened as if to protest, but broke into a smile instead. He knew her so well. "Well I do have a lot to do if we're going to be settled before the Spring term. I overheard Cassie speaking to Mark on the phone yesterday and it begins in ten days."

"Then I suppose I better let you get your rest." Adam started to release her and roll away, but Beth would have none of that. 

"Maybe an old man needs his rest, but right now I need you more." Wrapping her arms around him, Beth rolled on top of him and claimed his mouth in a kiss.

One week later Adam, Beth and Joey were moving their clothes and personal belongings into a modest but well maintained condo on the edge of the Brighton Campus, and Cassie was settled in a flat near the Humanities building along with other students in her major area of study. Hammish helped them locate the house, making a few calls to a professor on sabbatical who had been unable to find a suitable tenant while he spent the next two years with his research in Africa. It was fully furnished, so there hadn't been a lot they needed to do in order to feel comfortable.

Hammish also recommended Adam to teach a couple of courses as a part-time faculty member in his department so their family's move would blend in easily to the close-knit university community. If it hadn't been for Ryan's absence, and the constant but hopefully distant threat of Avery Lind this might seem like a seaside holiday. Cassie seemed to glow from the move that allowed her to pursue her dream, and Joey made friends immediately at a few coffeehouses that catered to musicians.

But for Beth it was difficult. She spoke with Mrs. Wallace daily, making sure the woman checked the mail as soon as it was delivered and that the phone was never left unattended. Mrs. Wallace arranged for a maid to move into the manor to help maintain the house, and be certain Ryan's call would not be missed should the girl decide to contact her family, but still Beth worried.

------------------------------------------------------------

In his cell, Richie paced the floor, trying hard not to let his temper get the better of him. The inspector had been to see him earlier in the day, and the news he brought with him was not good. It seems that two of the men that worked for Richie had grown weary of waiting, and had returned home to Spain. That left only three men he trusted to care not only for Richie's own stock he was trying desperately not to lose, but to train and breed all the horses the inspector kept parading through his stable each week.

"I am afraid I am going to have to hire a couple of new stable hands." The inspector explained. "And that will cost you more "

Richie had lost his temper and yelled at the man, calling him a thief in as many different ways as could come to mind at the time. It was only after the man was in the outer area and the door separating the cells was still open that Richie realized how he'd let the man bait him. The inspector smiled and nodded to the constable, slipping him a roll of bills. A moment later the constable announced his outburst cost him an additional two weeks added to his sentence for unruly behavior.

It was only by visualizing Mac urging him to hold himself in check, could Richie find a way to take a deep breath, step away from the bars, and accept without further remark the unfair treatment.

He had to think of his horses and the loyal employees who were still helping him. They didn't need to hear he'd done anything further to increase his sentence. They needed him to get this behind him so they could return with the stock to the ranch in Spain.

As he leaned his hands on the wall on either side of the barred window, Richie wondered what else could possibly go wrong.  



	109. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 1...

  
**CHAPTER 109 **

"Woo Hooo!" Terhi yelled from where she stood at the coral fence, leaning on her crutches as she watched R.C. wearing the stallion down.

It had been a long week, and more than once Terhi and Aadolph had expressed their concern when R.C. took another bad fall, but the young woman was resilient and the more the stallion fought, the more determined she became to break him.

Even the boys who worked in the stable stopped what they were doing to watch, adding their voices to the sound of Terhi and Aadolph's cheering. 

R.C. held on tight and dug her knees hard into the horse's flank to maintain her balance, and after one last final leap and kick in the air the stallion quieted it's steps and began to allow R.C. to walk him around the circle of the arena.

"Would you look at that?" Aadolph slapped one of the boys on the back. "She did it! I never thought it was possible, but she did it!"

R.C. worked for another fifteen minutes with the animal, alternating her time between guiding his movement and mounting and dismounting until he accepted her without protest.

Once they were done, Aadolph wanted to celebrate, but R.C. wanted to rub the stallion down and feed him an extra rich mix of feed as a reward.

"When you are done we will go to dinner at the finest restaurant in town." Aadolph told her. "It would be good for you and Terhi to get out for a change now that she can manage on crutches and you have so much to celebrate. We will make a night of it."

R.C. shook her head. "I appreciate the offer, but I would really prefer staying here. I plan to celebrate with a long soak in a hot tub and then a full night's sleep before tomorrow. I want to work with the stallion early in the morning before he forgets the progress we've made."

Her explanation was logical, but Aadolph knew there was more to it. R.C. resisted any occasion to leave the confines of the ranch. She even allowed one of the stable boys to pick up some jeans and a few shirts for her when her own had grown too worn rather than go into town herself for them. He knew she was hiding from the world. He also knew she couldn't hide forever it wasn't natural.

He and Terhi had both asked her about possible surgeries to remove the scar, but R.C. shook her head. "I've had two already, and the second showed little improvement. I have come to accept how hideous I look and now I'm just trying to find a way to feel a little bit normal if I can. When I'm working with the horses they don't see the scar, and that's enough for me. I'll be all right as long as I have my work."

They hadn't pushed, but both worried about their young trainer. Yes the scar was noticeable, but once you got to know R.C., it was easy to forget it was there. Maybe one day the young woman would realize that for herself.

Aadolph and Terhi went out that night and brought R.C. a heaping platter of various local delicacies to enjoy after her bath. 

She and Terhi stayed up for a while, sitting in front of the fire and sipping a hot drink laced with fruit and rum Aadolph made for them. Spring was beginning, but the nights were still cold and it took the edge off.

Unaccustomed to drinking, R.C. found her head swimming a bit as she began to sip her second cup. Terhi couldn't help noticing and decided to see if she was relaxed enough to tell them a little more about herself.

"So tell me about your family?" Terhi smiled and leaned back into her chair. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

R.C. nodded and took another sip. "I've got one of each. Would you believe it if I told you I was a twin?" She giggled, finishing the cup.

"Really? You've got a twin sister?" Terhi thought that must be tough, especially if they were identical. It would be hard to see a perfect face to remind R.C. of the way she had once been.

"No a twin brother. Joey." R.C. corrected her with a smile. "My sister Cassie is older."

"You must miss them."

R.C. set her cup down and stared into the flames, pulling her feet up onto the chair seat and wrapping her arms around her knees. "I miss them a lot."

"Have you told them you are here?" Terhi asked.

"No I can't do that." R.C. shook her head. "They can't know where I am. They can't ever know. It's better this way better for all of us."

Terhi wondered why R.C. would think this was better. She knew the story about the jilted ex who slashed her face, but something just didn't add up. R.C. had secrets of that much she was certain.

"I'm sure they're worried about you. What about your parents? Are they still alive?"

R.C.'s eyes sparkled with tears in the glow of the flame. "They're still alive."

"You should at least let them know you are all right."

"I did. I sent a letter with Angie. She mailed it from somewhere on her route." 

"But you have no way of knowing if they are all right. Doesn't that bother you?" Terhi pushed a little more. "What if something happened and they couldn't reach you?"

R.C. stood up and shook her head. "I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." She couldn't talk about this anymore. It hurt too much. She missed her family so much and wondered every day about them, but she couldn't find a way to go back not now. Here on the ranch she could forget about all the dreams and plans she'd made for herself before the scar on her face made them impossible. Here on the ranch where how she looked didn't matter she could forget she could make new dreams that involved honing her skills as a trainer.

As she got ready for bed she reminded herself of why she'd left. She remembered what it was like to watch the rest of her family enjoying love and happiness that would never be a part of her life. She remembered the twinges of anger, pain and envy that had begun to well up inside her. 

In the two and a half months from the time she came home from the hospital after the first surgery through the second surgery and over the holidays until she left, she'd changed so much inside. The blade hadn't just scarred her face it scarred her mind and her heart, and she couldn't risk becoming what she felt was inevitable if she stayed with her family. There was no way she could stop her own suffering, but if she could walk away now while they still remembered the way she loved them, she wouldn't have to see the pain in their eyes when that love fell victim to bitterness and anger when she couldn't fight it any longer. She hated herself for doing this, but she would hate herself more if she'd stayed and watched the love die. 

She could hear her Father telling her that it would all be better with time, but she couldn't let herself believe that. She saw the evidence after the second surgery there was not enough change to give her any hope that the doctors could ever fix her face the way she wanted. 

R.C. remembered what it was like to see Cassie so happy with Mark, and the way he'd caressed her sister's face that afternoon in the barn. Her sister was beautiful she would know love R.C. on the other hand would never know what that felt like. Who could bear to look upon a face as marred as hers with anything but disgust?

She knew Joey would find love if not with her pretty friend Seonaid, with another and again she would be forced to watch and remember that it didn't matter how much she wanted to love and be loved it would not be for her. No .. it was better to leave rather than to torture herself and end up hating all of them for what they couldn't help. 

"I had to leave." She told herself again in the mirror as she covered the scar with her hand, unable to look at herself. "I didn't want to grow to hate them. I love them. I love them so much it hurts. But I'm not strong enough I'm just not strong enough " The devastated sixteen year old doubled over the sink as she broke down, eventually sliding onto the tile floor in a pool of tears that would not stop.

Outside the bathroom door, Aadolph heard the young woman crying, but knew to interfere might push her further into herself. He didn't completely understand what was going on with R.C., but he knew there was a lot more to her story. For now however he and Terhi would be her friend and let her know she was safe with them. Maybe one day she would trust them enough to tell them who she left and why.

It was almost an hour later when he heard the sound of the bathroom door open and the floorboards in her room squeak beneath her step.

The next morning all signs of her breakdown were gone as R.C. strode confidently toward the stallion for a long workout. In the cool mist of the morning she felt everything new and clean. It felt so comfortable so right   



	110. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 1...

**CHAPTER 110 **

_*NOTE TO READERS: A few of you have expressed anger toward Ryan for what she has done to her family. Part of that is probably my fault because it has taken so long to finish the story due to lifetime constraints. What should have occurred in a few months have been drawn out a lot longer. Maybe it would help to know that I based her scarring on a real life experience I went through with a friend of mine. I based her reactions on what I saw my friend go through when we were both 16. Only a short time passed between Ryan's disfigurement and the night she left. (Only 3 months including the time she was in the hospital not a lot of time for adjustment) Methos couldn't let her undergo the recommended psychotherapy and risk her remembering what happened with Avery in front of someone who didn't know about his immortality. When you take the therapy option out of the equation, you seriously impede the ability for mental healing after such a disfiguring injury, especially when the mirror reminds the victim daily. We're dealing with a serious mental block compounded by the painful surgeries, difficult recoveries and Ryan's instincts telling her there is something she isn't being told. In her mind the secret is that her family knew her face wouldn't get much better and they are hoping over time she can find a way to adjust. (She doesn't know all we do) I purposely did not allow her to be told about immortals to facilitate events to come. Having her too mentally fragile for them to risk revealing it seemed like the most plausible way. My friend was pretty fragile for a long time after her accident. I hope that helps those of you who may be struggling with Ryan's decision. Thanks for letting me explain further._

**CHAPTER 110 **

  
Aadolph's broad smile said everything when he handed R.C. her portion of the proceeds from the sale of the horses. Thanks to her hard work, they'd made more than a third more than he'd anticipated mainly because the stallion had been transformed into a viable riding horse and not just a manageable breeding stud.

"You did a wonderful job R.C., and I hope just because this job is over you won't be in a hurry to leave us. I'd like to leave in the morning to look at a new group of horses, and I hope you will agree to help us train them."

R.C's eyes glowed as she counted the money and thought about the prospect of working with a new herd. "Are you sure? Terhi thinks she'll be off her crutches in another week. Do you really need both of us?"

"Are you kidding?" Terhi interrupted. "We can work with almost twice the number of horses eventually but I still have a lot of physical therapy to go. The doctor says it will be almost fall before I can resume my normal activities. We not only need you we want you to consider staying permanently." Her Father nodded his agrement.

R.C. didn't know what to say. This was what she'd hoped to find when she left home, and now it was becoming a reality.

"Do you remember seeing the man in the brown hat and jacket? The one who tried to buy our horses after we'd already promised them to another buyer?" Aadolph continued. "He offered me half the money up front if I deliver 24 mares of similar quality to him by August."

"You're kidding?" Terhi had never heard such a thing.

"He said he had an opportunity to breed them with three fine stallions if they arrived on time, but wanted to have them well trained so he could sell them for a good price after they foal." Aadolph pulled a check out of his pocket. "And I agreed."

Both Terhi and RC could not believe it.

"But you two have to make some quick changes to the stable while I take four trucks to get the next herd. These animals will technically be under quarantine here and subject to particular regulations before we transport to Belarus in late July. And once we deliver them, the sale will not be final for another two weeks while they undergo complete physicals. We will stay with them during that time. The regulations to transport livestock into Eastern Europe are tight, but we shouldn't have a problem complying especially for such a good price."

It sounded a bit involved, but nothing Terhi or R.C. were concerned about. The main thing was for Aadolph to select good, unbroken horses for them to work with, and he had an excellent eye for raw quality. If he hurried they would have exactly three months to train and transport the horses. It would be tight but with the help of the stable boys they had plus a few others they should be able to do it.

"You should get to bed early tonight." Terhi suggested to her Father as they went back inside. "Leave the list of changes we need to make with me and hurry back as soon as you can."

By the time Aadolph returned with the new stock, all the adjustments to the stable and grounds had been made and an inspector had given it his certified approval.

Terhi worked directly with two of the stable boys, giving them orders on how to work with the horses since she couldn't do it herself.

R.C. began working with some of the more headstrong animals, preparing them and letting them know they were safe with her. Most nights she even slept in the stable with them, talking to them long into the night. By the time she began to break them most looked at her as another horse with two legs, and the job wasn't nearly so difficult.

In late May, Angie stopped by for a few days and was pleased to see her friend doing so well. "This life seems to suit you." She commented as the two took a ride around the property.

"It's all I had hoped." R.C. replied, leaning to stroke the neck of her horse while they paused at the top of a hill.

"All?" Angie had a way of digging out the truth.

"All I can ever hope to have. I quit dreaming about the prince on his white charger the last time they took the bandages off my face. Now I content myself with the charger." She tried to laugh off Angie's questions, but her friend's eyes told R.C. she hadn't succeeded. "Look I am doing the best I can for now It's all I can handle, I stay busy and I'm happier than I've been in years."

"Years?" Angie had never pried too far into R.C.'s background, but now that they'd been friends for awhile she thought it was time. "You weren't happy before " 

She didn't have to finish the sentence, they both knew she meant the scar across R.C.'s face.

"I meant months " R.C. stumbled over her words. "It just seems like I've been wearing this this THING for years."

Angie could see R.C. was becoming more uncomfortable, so she stopped her probing. "I'm sorry hon I shouldn't have pushed. You're young and there's plenty of time for you to do whatever you want. I am glad you are happy, and this place certainly seems to agree with you."

R.C. nodded and the two rode almost in silence.

Later that night she handed Angie two envelopes. "Would you mail these for me when you get a chance?"

Angie recognized the address on both envelopes. One was a letter and one appeared to be a card addressed to "Joey". Just like last time, there was no last name on either envelope R.C. relied on the address for it to reach it's appointed destination.

After R.C. went to bed, Angie held the card up to the light it was as she suspected a birthday card. She remembered R.C. mentioning her twin brother Joey during their trip across Europe, but according to R.C. she turned 20 in February. Why would she be mailing this now?

Shaking her head, Angie tucked the two envelopes away. A few days later when she mailed them, she jotted the address down telling herself it was "just in case". She resisted the temptation to open either envelope before depositing them in the postal, and the urge to send a note of her own. For now she would respect R.C.'s privacy, but just as she picked up on Terhi and Aadolph's suspicion there was much more to their young friend than she was telling them, Angie had her own questions as well.

The letter and the card arrived at the estate the first week of June and Mrs. Wallace had one of the gardeners drive them directly to Brighton so they could be in Adam's hands as soon as possible.

The letter reassured them all that Ryan was indeed alive and appeared well. The tone of her note was less dramatic and although she wasn't specific something appeared to have lightened her mood.

"She says she is happy." Adam put his arms around Beth after they read the letter together. "And she has found a way to pursue new dreams. I don't think she would contact us at all if at least a portion were not true."

Beth agreed, but it did little to dull the ache in her soul. "I wonder what those dreams are?"

They waited until Joey was home from school, allowing him to open the card himself.

It was over a week early, but she hadn't forgotten her twin or the day they shared.

The card had a photo of a guitar similar to the one Joey played, leaning against a brick wall. Inside was the standard Happy Birthday greeting, but she had added a note to the bottom.

_"Seems kind of weird not doing this together, but just because we are apart doesn't mean I don't miss my other half. I hope you are following your dreams as I am following mine. _

_When you celebrate our birthday, play one for me you know the one _

_Oh and next year when we're both legal, I'll call. I promise. Happy Birthday Grunt_

_Love ya,  
The Runt _  
  
_PS: Give Cassie a hug for me and tell her I love her too." _

Joey didn't say a word, but handed the card over to his Father when he was done. He was relieved to hear from his twin, but it didn't change the fact he couldn't send her the same birthday wishes she sent him. He knew she had her reasons, and a lot of what Ryan had written in the note the night she left and the letters she sent made a strange kind of sense to him but he still missed her.

"So that is her plan." Adam felt an uneasy relief. "She promised to contact Joey when they turn 18 and she believes we can't force her to come home."

"Am I supposed to feel better that in a year she will let us know where she is?" Beth read the card and handed it back to Joey. "Because I don't."

"You are supposed to feel better knowing wherever she is, she is obviously feeling comfortable enough with herself and her situation to make a promise like this. She would not have made a vow to Joey if she did not intend to keep it and she knows we will trace the call if she isn't forthcoming on her own." Adam held both her shoulders and urged her to take some comfort in what Ryan's card implied. "Read between the lines Beth. Wherever she is, she feels safe and probably has a support system. She is not alone. She has someone she can count on or she would not feel comfortable even considering making contact. No, it is not having her safe and at home, but it is something. It is something to hold onto."

"Dad's right." Joey added. "Ryan wouldn't lie. She didn't have to say she'd call me, and she knows we'd have a good chance of finding her if she did. She's ok Mom."

"Does that mean we aren't going to keep looking? That you think we should wait a year for her?" Beth understood what they were saying, but she still wanted Ryan home.

"This changes nothing. If anything, it gives us more to go on." Adam assured her.

"Like what?" Joey wondered. "She probably didn't mail these herself."

"We know she's following a dream and somehow her dream is based in reality now so we need to think what that might be. What would matter to Ryan most of all? Where could she find a way to fit in and fulfill a dream?"

"That's easy horses. She's never happier than when she is riding." Cassie had come by as soon as classes were out, and overheard just enough of the conversation.

Adam grinned because Cassie's guess mirrored his own. "Exactly."

He then turned the card over and began jotting down the information from the back. "And this card is going to help us narrow our search. We're going to find out where these cards were distributed and focus our search there."

For the first time since Ryan disappeared Beth felt real hope. 

Exams were the following week and after that Adam would be free to follow the leads Ryan inadvertently gave them.

His first call was to MacLeod. He briefed the Highlander on what they'd learned. "I know we were planning to follow that lead on Avery, but "

"I understand." Duncan agreed finding Ryan was more important. "Look if you don't need me, then Ellen and I are going to leave for Guatemala day after tomorrow. Seonaid left yesterday with her class for Italy, and I'd rather go now than wait another week for your term to be over anyway. The Watcher's haven't been able to collaborate that she and Gavri are there, but by the time they do the trail could be cold."

"I know I have no right to ask this but if you do find her call me. I want a piece of her." Adam insisted. "Once you know for sure she is there, I'll drop everything to meet you.

"If we can " Duncan promised. "But if I get the chance to take her out first. I will. Amanda's waited too long for vengeance."

Adam couldn't argue. If the two immortals realized they'd been found, they wouldn't stick around long. Duncan and Ellen would have to act. He'd do the same in their position.

When he hung up the phone he told Beth their plans. She knew how much her husband wanted Avery's head himself, and appreciated the choice he was making. "When you go to find Ryan I'm coming with you."

Before Adam could protest she made her case.

"Cassie will be here in school and Joey could stay with Hammish. You know he's offered."

There really wasn't a good reason to refuse her, so Adam agreed. "We will leave the moment I finish grading my final exams."  



	111. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 1...

**CHAPTER 111 **

Richie sat up from his bunk, his eyes focused on the door before footsteps or voices could be heard on the other side. For the first time since he was thrown into the city jail, he felt naked and vulnerable without his sword. The moment he laid eyes on the immortal stepping through the door behind the jailer, he felt perspiration rise on his hairline and upper lip. 

"What do you want?" Richie brushed the tiny beads from his face and stood to challenge the immortal who was primarily responsible for his incarceration.

"If that is how you greet your friends Cartwright, maybe next time I will encourage them to waste their time and mine somewhere else." The jailer said.

Richie didn't answer, but continued to hold the short, stocky immortal's gaze. The man looked a little better kept than the last time they met. His beard and hair looked as if it had been recently trimmed, and his clothes a bit more tailored. He stared at Richie and waited until the jailer told him he would return in 10 minutes before letting his calm expression dissolve into the sour one he'd worn that first day at the tavern.

"If you were any kind of man you wouldn't make me wait to finish our business." The man began, coming to stand directly in front of Richie with only a few feet and the bars separating them. "Why do you cower in this place when we both know you could easily escape? Are you that afraid of me?"

Richie laughed sarcastically. "The last time we met I wasn't the one holding onto my guts and staggering into the alley." He reminded him, straightening to his full height. "My reasons for what I do are my own, but I'll tell you this much I'm not staying here because I'm afraid of you. In fact until you walked through that door, I hadn't given you a second thought."

The man banged his fist on the bars, rattling them as he spat in Richie's direction. "You will think of me now!" He insisted.

Richie knew if this man had any pull with the jailers, he could be in serious trouble, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing the thought had crossed his mind. He could see the guy was a hot head and for once recognized how he could get the upper hand. "Think of you? I don't even know who the hell you are or why you were in such a piss poor mood that night. I told you I didn't want a fight then and I'm not looking for one now. After what happened the last time I would think you would be glad to stay out of my way."

"You should stay out of my way. His accent thick as he spoke. "I am Andrey Soloducha, and this is my town. I did not come home after 75 years to share it. I do not go looking for the game, but when it comes to me I do not run either. You should never have come here. I don't want you here. I don't want any of your kind here."

"My kind?" Richie shook his head in disbelief and kept his voice low when he replied. "Do you hear yourself? I hate to be the one to break this to you, but we're the same 'kind' ya know immortal?"

Again the man banged his hands against the bars. "You should not have come here, and now you will never leave." He warned. "I will be waiting for you to be released and then I will come for you."

"Look man, I don't want to be in this town anymore than you want me here and my reasons for staying will be just about over the day they let me out of here. Come after me if you want, but if all you really care about is that I'm gone I'll only be staying long enough to get my affairs in order and pack up what is still mine. If you want to be the 'only one' in this town you will get your wish as soon as I can make it happen."

"Coward! You think you will run from me?" Soloducha accused. "I will not give you the satisfaction."

"Whatever man." Richie wasn't going to get any deeper into a battle of words. At least now he knew the guy had it in for him. If he had to fight he would, but at least now he knew to be watching over his shoulder for him. He walked back to his bunk, sat down and leaned his back against the wall letting Soloducha know he was tired of talking to him.

"I will be waiting." The immortal repeated before spitting one more time in Richie's direction and showing him the grip of his sword concealed beneath his coat. It wasn't until after the metal door shut with a loud clang and the sensation disappeared that Richie allowed himself to move. 

Walking to the bars, he gripped them and stared at the iron door. Later that day he asked the jailer if he could get a message to Pedro. The older man usually checked in with Richie a few times a week to let him know how things were with the horses and with news from the ranch in Spain. He wanted to be sure when he finally did get released, they could leave as quickly as possible. It wasn't that he was afraid of Andrey Soloducha he just didn't want the hassle if he could help it. He also wanted to make sure Pedro and the two other men who were still here with the stock kept their eyes open for problems. Something told him this immortal might like to stir up trouble and it wouldn't be hard for him to know Richie's business.

In Guatemala City, Duncan and Ellen had settled into their hotel near the National Theatre. It wasn't too close to the private villa Gavri was said to own, but they both agreed it would be better to base their surveillance a distance away so there would be less chance they would run into Avery or Dorshlin by accident. They wanted the upper hand.

"I've leased an office on the 6th floor of the tower overlooking Dorshlin's villa." Duncan explained to Ellen when he returned from his first look around the area. "The building's entrance is on the far side, so we can come and go without risk of being seen and his villa is far enough away that he could never guess we were watching."

Ellen was pleased. She'd spent the past three hours familiarizing herself with the map of the area surrounding Dorshlin's villa so they could be prepared for any possible escape route he or Avery might use when they came face to face. Duncan listened as she showed him what she learned and they decided to wait until after dinner to start their first watch from the office window.

From the darkness behind the glass, they were able to look into the brightly lit windows of the villa, unimpeded by the floral covered walls surrounding it. There was little movement for a long time except for the outline of a woman too plump to be Avery. She moved from room to room and Ellen guessed she was the housekeeper making her final rounds before retiring for the night.

It wasn't until after 11pm, when Duncan and Ellen were growing bored that their stakeout paid off. A black car pulled up to the villa gate, and a driver opened his window to punch in a code on the keypad to open it. The car pulled up to the front door and Gavri Dorshlin emerged from the passenger door before turning to extend his hand to an impeccably dressed Avery Lind. 

Ellen could feel herself begin to shake when she saw her pupil for the first time since being locked in that stone tomb. Duncan had seen her once before when he and Methos confronted them in Marseilles, but it didn't dim the feeling of anger that rushed over him as he remembered what she did to Amanda.

"I know we need to plan this." Ellen put her hand on his shoulder as he took his turn with the telescope. "But it wouldn't take much of a push to convince me to scale that wall tonight and rid the world of that harridan." She borrowed one of Methos' favorite descriptive words for Avery.

"Aye." Duncan agreed, not raising himself to look away from the figures as they moved from room to room. "But we need to make sure it is only the two of them and I promised Methos we would tell him when we found her."

Ellen knew he was right. They needed to be sure Dorshlin couldn't set a trap for them the same way he'd done in Marseilles. This time nothing could be left to chance, and neither could be allowed to escape the justice they deserved.

For another hour they stood and watched until all the lights in the villa went out except for the ones illuminating the garden and the gate. The housekeeper's room was on the first floor near what they assumed was the kitchen, and the driver had an apartment above the garage unattached from the house. The bedroom Dorshlin and Avery shared was on the second floor in the front of the house. Once all appeared settled, Duncan and Ellen went back to the hotel to get some rest. They couldn't formulate a plan until they'd had more opportunity to observe, and Duncan hoped to procure the blueprints of the house the next day. They also needed to know the daily routine and who else might come to the villa, and they needed to call Methos.

Sleep didn't come easy for either of them that night. Ellen lay awake in Duncan's arms, her mind turning as she replayed every move she remembered Avery making when she first began to teach her how to use a sword. She knew the woman had learned a lot since, but hoped some of the patterns of movement she remembered would give her an edge if they met again.

"We'll work out before breakfast." Duncan stroked her hair as he guessed her thoughts. "When we meet them we will be ready."  



	112. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 1...

**CHAPTER 112**

"Keep her head up." R.C. called out to one of the stable hands working with a horse she'd almost broken earlier in the week. "If she gets her head down you'll be going over it."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than the young man went flying end over end, landing in a pile near the fence rail.

Knowing if the horse thought she could get away with it, she would do it again R.C. quickly grabbed the reigns and started to swing herself up into the saddle to show the mare personally how things were going to be. However catching the dejected look of the stable hand out of the corner of her eye she changed her mind. He needed this more than she did.

R.C. stroked the mare's nose and turned toward him. "Why don't you give it another try?" She held out the reigns to him. "You've brought her this far it's only right you finish it."

Looking from R.C. to the mare, the young man indeed wanted to succeed but he'd been thrown four times in the past fifteen minutes.

"You keep her head up and she won't unseat you." R.C. encouraged. "You almost had her it would be a shame to let her get the best of you now."

The young man saw the smile that began to form on R.C.'s face as she motioned one more time for him to take the reigns. There was no doubt that he wanted to give it another try in fact he wanted more than anything to learn to do this job as well as she did. Without further hesitation he took the reigns, let her hold the horse's head, and swung up into the saddle.

"You're not going to dump me this time pretty." He muttered to the horse as he concentrated on everything R.C. and Terhi had taught him ... particularly about keeping the reigns high so the head could not drop.

"That's it." R.C. grinned as she stepped back toward the fence and watched the stable hand's success as he got the mare under control and then put her through several exercises in the arena. "You've got it you've got it."

A few of the other hands stopped their work when they heard the whoops and hollers from their buddy, and R.C. couldn't help but notice just how much things had changed since she got there. Here was the same young man who only a few months ago had some vile and insensitive things to say about her and today they were sharing a moment of mutual triumph. Working the way she and Terhi had with the stable hands making them more a part of the training process every day, had begun to pay off in many ways. The biggest payoff it seemed was the atmosphere of the ranch and the ease she now felt not only with the horses, but with the people she was working with.

It was late in the afternoon and after putting the horses up for the night, the young man came by the stall R.C. was working in and asked if she wanted to join the gang for a few beers in town.

Her eyes must have shown her surprise to be invited along.

"Look I know I can be a jerk sometimes, but look we all want you to come with us." He asked hopefully. During the past few months the young men who worked at the ranch had begun to respect R.C. She'd proven herself.

For an instant R.C. wanted to accept. She wanted to see what it would feel like to go out with the group and celebrate but she couldn't. It was too big a step and she wasn't ready for that. She wasn't sure she would ever be ready for that. Besides, once they were out the stable hands she was comfortable with wouldn't be the only people there. No she couldn't do it.

"I appreciate the offer really but I'm really tired." R.C. turned the scarred side of her face away as she pretended to adjust the halter on the horse.

The young man understood more than R.C. realized. "You know we don't even notice anymore." He insisted. "And if you're worried some jerk will say something they won't, and if they did well me and the other guys would make sure they didn't say it twice."

R.C. closed her eyes briefly, willing herself not to let the tears form. Not looking back at him, she declined once again. "Andrew I really do appreciate the offer but not tonight. Maybe another night ok?"

He didn't push any further, but left R.C. to finish her work. He shrugged a little as he passed Terhi outside the stall, and she put a hand on his shoulder ... silently thanking him for trying. It seemed for now, R.C. wanted to keep her world small and confined to the horses and her work on the ranch. Her friend hoped that one day she would feel brave enough to expand that circle, but decided not to push it.

"Looks like we'll be ready with this bunch well before the deadline." Terhi commented as she leaned against the stable door.

"I was thinking the same thing." R.C. responded, giving the horse a final stroke before stepping out into the main area of the stable. "And with the way some of the stable hands are beginning to work out we could take on another herd easily in the fall maybe two before the end of the year." R.C. tried not to think about how when this herd was ready, she would have to accompany Terhi and her Father to Belarus for the two week containment. It would mean leaving the place she felt safe and sheltered from prying eyes, but it would only be for a few weeks. She'd find a way through it.

"It sounds like you might like to stick around." Terhi interrupted her thoughts with a smile.

"If you'll let me I'd really like to. It feels good here."

It was on the tip of Terhi's tongue to ask R.C. if she didn't miss her home and family, but she knew if she did R.C. would fall into silence and a sad veil would cover her eyes.

"What do you say we call it a night? I'm thinking a lazy night on the sofas with videos." Terhi suggested and R.C. happily agreed.

-------------------------------------

"But I thought we were going to look for Ryan as soon as you gave your last exam tomorrow." Beth knew Adam hadn't forgotten, but was looking for any reason to keep him from joining Duncan and Ellen. She had a bad feeling about him going after Avery Lind and the immortal helping her a very bad feeling. During the past week her nightmares had returned, and although most nights they weren't intense enough to awaken him she spent many early mornings shaken and afraid.

"If we have a chance to get this woman out of our lives, I have got to take it." Adam explained for the third time. "You know I have got to do this."

Beth did know, and she wanted Avery Lind and her threats eliminated but she wished it didn't have to be this way. "Couldn't you let Duncan take care of her? He loved Amanda so much " Her protests died however when Adam turned from his packing to face her. She could see in his eyes how much he had to be a part of this, even if it was Duncan who ultimately took the woman's head. He'd carried the guilt of what had happened to Ryan with him, as well as what Avery's antics had cost the rest of the family when they had to move to Hereford and leave their lives behind. "I'm sorry I know you have to go. It's just "

"It's just you love me and this is frightening for you." Adam finished her thought as he caressed her cheek. "Beth I know how hard it is for you to stay and wait when I go away like this."

Beth shook her head and leaned her cheek into his touch. "No. No you don't but it's all right. I'll be all right." She forced herself to be strong. She hated herself for letting the fear get the better of her, and worse for letting Adam see it. Inside she knew she had to remember all the times he promised to return and had, and she drew on those memories to find her courage. "If anything happened to Duncan or Ellen because Avery and her protector spring another trap like the one in Marseilles "

"And that is why you know I have to go. If it was just Avery I promise I'd let MacLeod handle it. But we don't know what they are going to face, and I have got to make sure the odds are in our favor."

Beth nodded and let him resume his packing.

"I spoke with Hammish, and he has agreed to grade the exams but I'll need you to go and sit with the class tomorrow while they take it. He has an exam at the same time and can't monitor both." Adam tried to change the subject.

"I can take the papers to Hammish when the hour is up." She replied. "And I'll keep my suitcase packed so that when you return we can look for Ryan without worrying about Avery Lind or her friend."

"That's my girl." Adam kissed her on the forehead, his lips lingering a long time before he let her go. "Remember I can't call you as often as I'd like. They might be listening and we can't let them know they've been found. I will call the phone booth in the history building tomorrow a half hour after the exam is over unless there is an emergency we've got to be careful."

Beth walked to the door with Adam, but didn't accompany him to the airport. They didn't want to attract too much attention in case he was being watched. He slipped out the back and into the dark back street where an unmarked taxi waited.

"Dad will be all right Mom." Joey walked up behind his Mother and put his arm around her shoulder.

Knowing she had to believe that, Beth nodded and gave her son a kiss on the cheek as she watched the tail lights of the taxi disappear around the corner.


	113. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 1...

**CHAPTER 113**

"Aside from the housekeeper and the driver Dorshlin and Avery have been the only ones on the grounds of the villa since we've been watching." Duncan stood behind Methos as the older immortal scanned the area from behind the tinted windows of the high rise.

"Have you been able to tell if the driver is an immortal? Another one of Dorshlin's students perhaps?" Methos asked as he focused the binoculars along the back edge of the property.

Duncan shook his head. "We've kept our distance."

"So worst case scenario three on three " Methos noted.

"See the windows along there?" Ellen touched Methos' shoulder and pointed to a row of darkened windows. "That is a large open room. We've been able to observe them sparring and Duncan managed to get some of it on tape."

The Highlander thought it would be a good idea to study the technique of both immortals since until now other than Methos' brief encounter with Avery Lind, their experience was a mystery especially Dorshlin. It wasn't that he doubted his own abilities or those of Methos or Ellen, but as long as they were waiting to make their move they might as well take full advantage.

Methos couldn't help but smirk at the way modern technological advancements could change even the most basic way an immortal prepared for his opponent even if in the end it would come down to one on one steel on steel the tapes could prove an amusing diversion if nothing else.

"Two nights ago the housekeeper left at 2pm and didn't return until the next morning." Ellen continued. "It is possible it is her regular night off "

It would be more convenient if the woman were not on the premises when they made their move, but if it couldn't be helped at this point Methos wasn't really concerned with her. "Do they go anywhere?" He asked.

"In the past five nights they've gone out for dinner three times, and we believe they attended the theatre one night Avery had a playbill in her hand and laid it on a table in view of the window." Duncan responded. "From the looks of things, Dorshlin enjoys formal dining whether they remain in the villa or go out. And more than once we've noticed him chide Avery for her choice of gown or hairstyle or at least that is what we believe is going on since she usually changes right after."

"Couldn't happen to a nicer girl." Methos mumbled as he continued to watch through the lenses for any movement. He only had to wait an instant longer for the car to pull up to the gate.

"7 0 . 5 . 4 . # " Methos rattled off the numbers the driver punched into the keypad before the gates opened.

"I wish it were that simple." Duncan interrupted. "The code changes daily."

Methos shrugged and continued to watch. A simple thing like an entry code was easy enough to override. The car pulled to the front of the villa and Gavri Dorshlin stepped out into the open first. The ancient immortal realized he was holding his breath when Avery's hand extended out of the car door first, followed by the top of her head and finally the rest of her.

Duncan didn't miss the veins standing out in his friend's neck or the twitch of his jaw as he stood fixated on the woman responsible for Ryan's scarring and subsequent disappearance. It was a similar feeling he'd had the first time they stood behind the glass earlier that week, observing her as the thought of Amanda and what Avery had done to her raced through his mind. To be so close and yet not be able to do anything was unnerving, but that would be remedied soon enough.

"Cat and mouse." Ellen broke the silence, reading both their minds. "Remember this is our game and soon enough you'll have your satisfaction we all will."

"Will you be content to sit this one out if there are only two of them?" Methos asked, his eyes still not leaving the image of Avery Lind walking from room to room through the villa windows.

"Aye I only care that this is over and that one of you walks away with her quickening. To know she can't hurt anyone else we care about is enough for me." Ellen let them both know she understood their need to fill a more personal role in Avery and Dorshlin's demise, and her intent not to challenge that need. Yes she'd lost three years of her life due to her student's schemes, but her friends had lost much more.

They stood for another hour watching the movements of the household, noting when the driver went to his apartment in the rear and when the housekeeper retired for the night as well. It was only after the light went out in the room Avery and Dorshlin shared that Methos lowered the binoculars and stepped away from the window.

"I need some air." He told them simply before leaving the room and taking the stairs to the roof of the building. For a long time he stood looking at the lights of the city and listening to the light movement of early morning traffic beneath him. Methos took several deep breaths and focused his mind on the task at hand. He had to push down the anger the very sight of Avery Lind had arisen in him so that he could do what was necessary to be sure this ended with their next meeting. A half hour later he came back down to find MacLeod and Ellen pouring over diagrams of the villa and the surrounding area.

"Have you devised a plan?" He asked MacLeod, knowing that during the days they'd been observing the villa, something must have occurred to him.

"I thought you'd never ask." MacLeod grinned before turning the lamp more fully over the diagrams on the table and beginning to let Methos in on what he and Ellen had discussed before his arrival.

Back in Brighton, Beth tried to keep herself busy with the morning shopping, but her mind wasn't in it. It had been three days since Adam left, and aside from the one call he'd made from the airport in New Orleans before the final leg of his journey south she had no idea what was happening. She'd even found herself considering more than once the option of simply purchasing a ticket herself and following her husband to Guatemala City almost talking herself into accepting the fact that he would be furious with her for doing it.

"Are you all right?"

It took Beth a moment to realize the question had been directed to her, and another instant before she recognized Hammish's voice behind her.

"Me?" She turned and tried to focus.

"Well it is either you or the fine row of eggplant there above your shoulder." Hammish smiled and gave her a second to gather herself. He knew where Adam had gone and understood how difficult this would be for Beth.

Beth flushed, realizing how stupid her response had been. "I'm sorry I wasn't "

"No need to apologize. It was pretty evident your thoughts were a thousand miles away and occupied with something more important than selecting produce for a dinner I wager you won't be able to digest later."

Realizing Hammish did indeed understand, Beth felt almost as if she wasn't carrying the burden alone. Although Cassie and Joey were aware of the situation, she didn't speak of it with them because she didn't want them to worry not that she would have had the opportunity anyway. Both her son and daughter were so focused on their own lives, she didn't see them except when Cassie came over to do laundry or when Joey finally came in from playing with the band at night and collapsed onto his bed after raiding the refrigerator. She knew it wasn't because they didn't care, but by keeping busy they were able to handle knowing what happened with their father and the woman who ripped apart their lives, was out of their hands.

"How does an iced coffee and a listening ear sound?" Hammish asked.

Looking down at the items in her basket, Beth couldn't think of anything else she needed to pick up. "It sounds very good." She let Hammish lead the way to the store counter, and after they both paid for their purchases walked with him to the boardwalk where they found a quiet place under the pavilion to talk.

Hammish listened as she talked about how hard it was to be the one left behind to wait, and about her thoughts of following Adam.

"Are you sure you've talked yourself out of doing it?" He asked, seeing more and more that this was not a woman who liked things being decided without her.

Beth nodded. "Eventually Adam would forgive me but I won't do it. I can't become the distraction that keeps him from ending this or that allows Avery Lind to linger even an instant longer than necessary. If I am there his mind can't be focused "

The Scotsman breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't have to be the one to remind her of that. He knew this was eating her up inside to wait not only for Adam, Duncan and Ellen to finish this with Avery Lind but to put off looking for her daughter.

"Have you had any further word from your young one?" Hammish wondered out loud.

"No nothing." Beth's brow showed the burden of her worry. "And again it is killing me to sit here and do nothing."

"Well what do you say we take another look at all the leads you have and see if a fresh eye can help?" Hammish paid their café tab and then drove Beth home where they spent the rest of the day and well into the evening going over everything she and Adam had put together on possible places Ryan might be hiding. As it turns out he was familiar with several of the cities the birthday card had been distributed in, and was able to offer some additional thoughts and ideas. At the very least, he created a diversion that Beth could feel she was accomplishing something toward the end of getting their family back together, rather than spending the day worrying about what was out of her control.


	114. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 1...

**CHAPTER 114**

"Something is not right." Methos argued as much with himself as with MacLeod over the way Dorshlin handled security or more particularly the lack thereof. "When we met up with them in Marseilles, he had guards outside as well as his flunkies inside but here aside from the gated entrance nothing. The driver carries a sidearm, but once his duties are over it looks as if he isn't bothered and retires to his apartment. There is not a shred of security outside the gate and the alarm system."

Ellen had taken the risk for the trio and approached the driver a few nights earlier while he waited with the car. She knew right away he wasn't immortal, and a few flirtatious moments after her initial greeting she'd slyly gotten close enough to him to not only see the firearm beneath his coat, but to discover it was the only weapon he carried. The half-hour she spent pretending to need tourist information answered a lot of questions but also created more.

Duncan agreed something wasn't adding up. "Could he be that confident they wouldn't be found?"

Methos didn't think so and to be honest MacLeod didn't believe it either. Dorshlin had survived the game for centuries and he would know better. He no doubt knew by now the immortal Adam Pierson was not in Brighton with his family, and more than likely was also aware MacLeod and Ellen were not to be found in Paris either. He'd used investigators before to follow their activities, as had Avery there was no reason to believe they had stopped now. A prudent man would take precaution but it appeared Dorshlin wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary to secure the villa.

They learned through a bit of neighborhood gossip that the housekeeper indeed took every Thursday night off, and decided that would be the night to act enough innocents had been harmed already and she didn't appear to be anything more than the villa cook and caretaker. But with less than 24 hours before their plan took motion the questions were adding up.

"It is just too easy." Methos continued. "There is a catch somewhere I can feel it."

He began to imagine secret escape routes tunnels a guard they could possibly have overlooked but nothing checked out and nothing made sense.

"If there are tunnels beneath the villa then maybe looking at the details of the area before the quake of 79 again will help. Maybe there is something we overlooked." Ellen pulled all of the plans and details from a blue tube and began spreading them across the table. Methos and Duncan didn't know what they could learn from these it had been more than 40 years since the earthquake permanently damaged or leveled everything within 3 city blocks of the villa. Almost all the buildings were new and had been built on the leveled ruins. It was even difficult to decipher what had been where because the maps were not specific and crudely drawn. There wasn't even a clear way to be sure which direction was north things had changed that much.

"We could always try to catch them away from the villa." Ellen suggested.

"They're activities are too random." Methos argued. "Dorshlin hardly lets Avery out of the villa without him ... and when they do, they are always in public and are never without the car. We could be waiting for weeks for one of them to walk outside the walls of the property."

Patience was growing thin and none of them wanted to wait that long for a chance that might never happen. No the only way was to catch them by surprise in the villa and make sure the driver couldn't interfere. They had to move forward with the original plan and be prepared for whatever surprise they might encounter.

"I can't look at these anymore." Duncan was restless they all were. "Care to go a few rounds old man?"

Methos rubbed his eyes and turned away from the table and the stack of maps and diagrams. "Promise to take it easy on me?" He grinned at MacLeod, stretched and cracked the bones in his shoulder before striding across the empty room to retrieve his sword while Ellen closed the blinds and turned up the lights.

"I get the winner." She took a seat on the side of the room and watched the two immortals begin to spar with interest, noting as she always did the pattern of their movements and tendencies.

Duncan and Methos squared off and circled one another a few times, hardly touching blades as both tried to decide which way to attack first.

"Shall I lead?" Duncan raised his sword.

"I bet you say that to all the debutantes." Methos knocked the blade away and began his assault.

For the better part of a half-hour, the two went at it slowing only long enough for Duncan to strip off his shirt when it became so soaked with sweat he was dripping. Methos wasn't fairing any better in the heat and humidity but if he noticed he didn't let on.

"Show off." Methos smirked as he sidestepped MacLeod's blade and managed to tag him from behind.

"One of us has to keep it interesting." MacLeod countered, striking high and then sweeping Methos' leg out from under him bringing him crashing to the ground.

Methos knew he'd gotten sloppy and that if he didn't act quickly this would be over. Rolling end over end and through the table, he sent all the plans and diagrams flying in a flurry through the air.

Taking advantage of MacLeod's temporary distraction as he knocked papers out of his way, Methos jumped to his feet and brought his blade down across the katana causing Duncan to lose his grip and sending the weapon to the floor.

An instant later the razor edge of his sword was at MacLeod's throat.

"Very good." Duncan grinned as he circled with the blade pressed against his neck.

"You think so?" Methos smiled back. "You know I live to impress you."

"Oh you've made an impression." Duncan craned his neck back a little to relieve the pressure of the blade as the two stared at one another for several long seconds.

"OK, OK it looks like I'm next." Ellen interrupted, not completely sure of the interaction that was playing out in front of her. She knew they were friends, but there was something lethal about the way Duncan and Methos were regarding one another a tension that seemed to come out when they sparred.

Methos began to withdraw the blade when a flash of silver whipped from behind MacLeod's back, whisked past his ear and imbedded itself in the wall just behind him.

The older immortal's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder and then back at the Highlander.

"You know a half inch to the left and you might have nicked me." He stepped away and brushed his ear with the back of his hand to be sure he hadn't.

"It happens." MacLeod grinned as he stooped to retrieve his blade from the floor.

"I don't remember that move being a part of the Duncan MacLeod Scout Handbook of Fair Play." Methos pulled a fresh shirt out of his bag and began to change.

"Like I said you made an impression."

"And you both made a mess." Ellen complained as she began to pick up the papers from around the room and help Duncan turn the table back on its legs.

Methos finished shrugging on the dry T-shirt, pulled MacLeod's knife from the wall and bent to pick up a map that lay under his feet.

"So are you ready to give it a go? Or are you too tired?" Ellen picked up the case that held the twin blades she'd found to replace the ones Connor forged for her and Avery had stolen. She sighed as she lifted one from the cloth lining. It just wasn't the same.

"Could we get a bite to eat instead?" Duncan asked, wiping off with a towel and reaching for a clean shirt of his own. "I'm afraid I wouldn't be much competition just now."

"DAMN!" Methos outburst startled both his friends. "Of all the "

"What?" Duncan turned to see Methos regarding the map in his hands and looking as if he might rip it to shreds.

"Holy Ground." Methos held the map out to both of them. "The bloody villa is built on the ruins of what appears to be a small monastery."

"What? Are you sure?" Ellen smoothed out the creases in the paper across the table and began to scan it with Duncan looking over her shoulder.

"I hadn't noticed this little symbol before now." Methos pointed to what looked almost like a stain or smudge on the edge of the page.

"I don't see anything. Yes I see there was a church in the neighborhood, but how can you be sure it used to be on the place where the villa is now? We can't even tell which direction the streets lie." Duncan argued.

Opening the window, Methos pointed to the top of a building a few blocks away. It was dark outside, but the ornate roof was illuminated. "There "

Duncan and Ellen followed the direction he was pointing and then realized he was right. The winged creature on the top of the building's dome was identical to the symbol on the edge of the page even if it was faded and smudged, and it gave them a clear direction.

Methos laid the older map over the more modern one and drove the point of MacLeod's knife through the middle of the chapel. When he ripped the top layer away the blade was embedded in the center of the villa.

"He doesn't worry about our finding him because he knows even if we do we can't challenge them as long as they remain in the villa. He found the perfect place to hide with Avery." Methos bitterly annoyed voice verbalized what they were all thinking. "A place where we can't touch them."


	115. Century 3: Era of Innocence Lost CH 1...

**CHAPTER 115**

"I still say it would be easier to toss a few gas canisters through the windows and drag them into the street when they run choking from the building." Methos leaned his head back into the leather of the sofa and stared at the ceiling, the nearly empty bottle of beer barely dangling from the tips of his fingers as he tried to think of anything to relieve the frustration. They'd returned to the hotel and had been trying to attack the problem from every angle for the past twelve hours and still they were no closer to a real solution than when they began.

When he'd called Beth earlier on the cell Hammish had procured for them for safety he was tired and upset, and it showed. He told her that things were more complicated than expected and this could take a while weeks possibly and she hadn't taken it well. She tried to put on a brave front and she told him she understood, but there had been a tone in her voice that told him she was just as impatient as he was to have this over and to get about the business of finding Ryan. It was so unfair to ask her to just sit and wait like a good little girl and not make any waves but that is exactly what he had in essence asked her to do and he was disgusted with himself for it.

He hadn't even let her finish when she suggested she and Joey follow the leads without him. "If Avery and that immortal of hers are there with you then why do we have to worry about going after Ryan? You could catch up with us when this is done or maybe we'll find her first." Beth begged him to see this her way, and he wasn't even sure himself why he almost demanded she forget the idea, but he was angry at the situation and cranky and he'd cut her short with his answer.

Looking at his watch he knew it was well after midnight in Brighton but he also knew he had to call her and make it right. He planned to do that as soon as he'd had another beer and a few more minutes to get himself under control. Knowing his wife as he did he knew his call wouldn't wake her. She wouldn't be able to sleep anymore than he'd be able to think clearly until the tension between them had been relieved. No matter what else was going on around them he couldn't let her believe her ideas and feelings didn't matter. Truth be told they mattered more than anything.

"Promise me you won't do anything like that." Duncan interrupted his thoughts. "Promise me Methos."

Methos didn't respond, but kept staring at the ceiling as if he didn't hear.

"You know the rules and I don't like it any more than you do, but if I think for a second you're going to do something rash and attack them in the villa on holy ground I swear Methos I'll take you out myself." Duncan crossed the room and came to stand in front of the sofa, pushing himself into Methos' line of vision.

"You don't mean that Duncan." Ellen knew he was right but still 

Methos lowered his gaze and met Duncan's directly without emotion and without moving anything but his eyes.

"Duncan!" Ellen came to stand between them. Although Methos hadn't moved from where he was sitting, she didn't like what she saw brewing between the two.

"I didn't say I'd take his head." An exasperated MacLeod broke the stare, and moved back to the bar to pour himself another drink. "But I won't let him take theirs on holy ground or drag them off of it. If I have to toss him in a freezer until he comes to his senses, or until I can end it without him I will."

"You could always try " Methos drained the rest of his beer and tossed the empty across the room and into the wastebasket without touching the rim. Something about the way the bottle landed, struck him as funny and he suppressed the urge to finish it with a 'whoosh' as his son might. That brief connection with his family somehow brought Methos' focus back to the moment and made him realize how he'd been purposely goading MacLeod because the object of his rage was out of reach.

Before MacLeod could respond, Methos held up his hand to stop him. "Don't I've got the message loud and clear. We have to find a way to get to them away from the villa, even if it means we spend a hot and muggy summer waiting around for the opportunity."

Duncan relaxed and Ellen breathed a sigh of relief.

"You really had nothing to be concerned about either of you." Methos continued as he walked across the room for another beer. "I was a part of this game long before either of you, and I haven't forgotten any of the rules and I have never broken that one." He paused to put an emphasis on the last two words. Popping the top, he took a few long swallows while Duncan and Ellen stared at him.

"God Methos you didn't have to put us through this just because " Duncan didn't finish the sentence. He was so angry he didn't dare.

"I have a call to make, and you two should get some sleep. We aren't going to come up with a solution tonight not like this." Methos picked up the cell phone and started toward his room of the suite. "On second thought " He looked at MacLeod and noted how the Highlander's breathing was still accelerated and he appeared to be at the edge of control. Looking over at Ellen he offered a suggestion. "Forget the sleep he needs to get laid or he won't be any good to either of us."

The glass in MacLeod's hand found it's way across the room and crashed against the door just as it closed behind Methos. Ellen tried her best not to laugh out loud, choking back her nervous amusement as she covered her mouth with her hand. The roller coaster of emotions they'd all been through in the past twenty-four hours had taken its toll, but it appeared they had found a way through the worst of it.

Across town Gavri Dorshlin hung up the phone and sat silently making notes, hardly noticing Avery was in the room.

"Well?" She asked, impatient to know what his investigators had found out about Adam Pierson and his friends. They hadn't been seen for more than a week and curiosity was getting the better of her.

"We can't be sure. I have no reason to believe they'd track us here. I haven't used this villa in more than a decade and there is no connection to me here on paper or otherwise." He dismissed the possibility. "And even if they did as long as you are here in the villa there is nothing they can do. One look at the entryway, and if they didn't know before they would know then they were standing on holy ground."

It was true. The original tiles had been preserved for the foyer and the alter and two of the statues that miraculously survived the earthquake intact, as well as the marble engraving with the name of the chapel over which it had hung graced the oval entryway.

Avery tried to take solace in his certainty, but this was all new and she hadn't yet been able to grasp the concept of holy ground and it's significance for immortals.

"Your contact has no idea where they went?" She asked, walking to the window to stare out into the darkness.

"Pierson left Brighton over a week ago. His wife and children are there or at least two of them are. The one you cut up he thinks is still hiding away at the estate. Pitiful if you ask me." He didn't look up, but continued to write in his notebook.

"Well " Avery prodded.

Gavri looked up and closed his notebook, pretending to pay attention.

"Is there anything he DOES know?" She continued.

"He is looking into it." Gavri responded casually. "Honestly my dear you have nothing to worry about. We will find your professor before he finds you "

Avery didn't know what it was about his answer, but it didn't make her feel any more confident. She was anxious to extract her revenge but she was also interested in surviving. Something told her Gavri didn't share her goals.

She was right to be wary. What Gavri wasn't telling her was that Adam Pierson had been spotted on a surveillance tape his contact had access to at the airport in New Orleans. They weren't positive what flight he'd taken, but chances were if he was that close he and his friends indeed had traced them to Guatemala City. There was nothing else to explain why he would be an ocean away from his family without stopping to see his relatives in the SouthEastern U.S.

Gavri walked to the window and slipped his arm around Avery, his fingers finding their way beneath the fabric of her blouse as his breath tickled her neck. He had his reasons for leaving Avery in the dark, just as he had his reasons for finding out more about the young girl who appeared to have lost her mind and was wasting away in the prison Avery had created for her when she'd run her blade across the unfortunate's cheek.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did I wake you?" Adam's voice was soft and gentle and immediately apologetic for the way things had gone earlier.

"No I couldn't sleep." Beth admitted. "I was thinking about you and "

"And how pig headed I can be?" He tried to make her laugh, but she was too tired and too hurt.

"It's so hard." Beth was too tired to hide how she was feeling. "I'm trying, but it's hard to sit and wait when I feel like I should be doing something."

"But you are doing something." Adam insisted. "You are holding our family together and watching after Cassie and Joey while I do what has to be done here and you are making sure Ryan has someone to contact if she decides to break her silence."

She could hear what he was saying, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough. "I need to be doing more. I need you to understand that I need to do something more."

Adam could see that this was only going to send them around in circles if they continued to talk about it, and that wasn't going to make either of them feel any better about the way things had to be. "You know how much I love you and need you, and sweetheart I do understand."

Beth sighed. She didn't want to fight anymore. "You don't know how much I needed to hear that and you know I am hopelessly in love with you. I can't even remember somehow not loving you even before we met. It's like you've always been a part of me in my heart."

For the next half-hour they talked about Cassie and Joey and what was going on with them, and Beth shared the information Hammish had come up with that might help them find Ryan. "He's been a good friend, and is helping me see things more clearly. I really feel like the answer is not far away and we will find her. There are so many things it seems we might have been overlooking, but after talking it out and realizing how many clues she's left us I have real hope. I know we can find her. I know we can."

Adam didn't pick up on what she was saying, not until well after he'd told her again how much he loved her and that he would be done with this as soon as he could so they could search for Ryan together. Their conversation ended much better than it had earlier, and he managed to get a few hours sleep after. The sun hadn't quite begun to rise however when he woke up and began to put the pieces together.

It would be almost noon in Brighton, and yet Beth did not answer the cell.

Not worrying about the call being traced, he quickly dialed Hammish's number. The immortal didn't know what had Adam so riled. He had only created a diversion for Beth by helping her work through the information about her daughter's disappearance. "She's really quite clever." Hammish told him. "Maybe if you'd included her more in your initial search. It seems to me she felt left out and unimportant."

Adam didn't want to hear what Hammish did or did not think about the way he and his wife communicated. What he wanted to know was if he had encouraged her to go after Ryan on her own or if he thought it was possible she might be doing just that.

"I believe your wife and son left early this morning to go back to the estate for a few days." Hammish had no idea why Adam would think she'd struck out on her own search.

Adam's next call was to the estate, but when the housekeeper answered she confirmed his suspicion. Beth hadn't called to say she was coming so she could prepare their rooms and if Hammish was right about the time they left, she and Joey had plenty of time to arrive by now.

"If she arrives should I have her call you?"

"No no that won't be necessary, thank you." Adam pushed the button on his phone, disconnecting the call and hung his head. A part of him understood why Beth felt she had to do this, but a part of him was furious. The last thing he needed was the distraction of worrying about her safety.

Not waiting to alert MacLeod and get his opinion, Adam made one more phone call. "Peter I need your help."


End file.
